Game Over
by Sweeney Gray
Summary: [Suite Dangereuse Amitié] (1993) Allen en quête de rédemption devient Professeur à Poudlard suite à une demande de Dumbledore. Mais avec la montée en puissance de Lord Voldemort et Harry Potter en perpétuel danger, les années risquent d'être cruellement longues pour Allen.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut, voici le premier chapitre de la seconde partie de Dangereuse amitié. Actuellement, je publie très régulièrement par peur d'être rapidement dépassé par les événements et les examens ;)  
**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

_**1993**_

Les choses avaient bien changé depuis 1945. Dippet était décédé et enfin Dumbledore lui avait succédé offrant à Poudlard le meilleur directeur imaginable. Hagrid avait retrouvé une place au sein de Poudlard grâce à cet homme charmant qui toujours avait cru en lui. Et Voldemort n'était plus qu'un misérable déchet qui ne fut qu'aperçu que derrière la tête d'un certain Professeur Quirrell étouffé par un turban. Tom Elvis Jedusor n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sa tyrannie s'était ridiculement terminé après avoir tenté d'assassiner Harry Potter. Vaincu par un gamin… Jedusor était si faible… Après la création de la plupart de ses Horcruxes, désirant absolument en créer 6, il avait même retenté d'accéder à un poste de Professeur de DCFM mais encore une fois ce fut un échec. La légende raconte que pas un professeur n'est parvenu à garder le poste pendant plus d'une année après cela… Tom l'aurait maudit.

_Alors Tom, qu'as-tu réussi dans ta pitoyable vie finalement ?_

_Misérable, infâme, immonde garçon._

Allen rit sèchement tout en finissant calmement sa tasse de thé. Le temps s'était peu à peu détruit sous ses yeux, les erreurs s'étaient enchaînée et le sang avait coulé. Tout ça à cause de cet idiot pacte de sang.

_Ce pacte n'est qu'une excuse, Allen. Tu le sais très bien._

Allen grimaça, réprimant un vague sanglot. Il avait déjà 68 ans. Et sa vie fut tout aussi un échec que celle de Tom. Il semblait flotter mélancoliquement, au-dessus de ses souvenirs. Tous ces actes étaient ses actes. Tous ces crimes étaient ses crimes. Et pourtant il s'y croyait détaché tout comme il avait pu être détaché des souvenirs de Néah pendant tant d'année jusqu'à…

_(la fonte du chocolat chaud dans la caféine)_

L'instant de vérité. Il rattacha brièvement sa longue chevelure blanche en queue de cheval, souriant, se remémorant lorsqu'il se moquait de la coupe de cheveux de Kanda. Kanda, ce garçon qu'il avait brisé, à qui la vie avait été déchiré par le deuil criminel.

Pourtant, Allen l'avait réparé, l'avait rendu tout aussi vivant qu'il avait pu l'être. Alma avait été oublié. Et Kanda avait fini par se marier avec Lenalee à l'âge de 25 ans. Chose surprenante, du fait qu'il n'y avait jamais eu d'affinité particulière entre ces deux individus si ce n'est qu'une once de respect surprenante de la part du jeune garçon.

_Tout est bien qui finit bien_

Stupide éthique. Mais pourfendre l'identité humaine brise la morale anthropos. Alors il n'y avait pas de raison de se vanter d'avoir pu permettre à Yû Kanda de vivre heureux. Komui voyait d'un très mauvais œil ce mariage, avait d'abord sombré dans une profonde dépression avant d'en sortir grâce à la douceur fraternelle de sa petite sœur qui jamais ne l'avait laissé tomber. Pourtant, Lenalee, elle aussi aurait dû recevoir un soutien. Tom était parti. Tom ne l'avait jamais recontacté. Puis Tom était devenu un monstre. Bien qu'il le fût toujours. Elle y avait cru, à son amour. Orpheline à l'âge de 6 ans, Lenalee souffrait de troubles affectives graves bien qu'elle ne voulut le reconnaître. Son frère suffisait, affirmait-elle. Mais Tom avait abusé de cette faiblesse et avait profité des plaisirs offerts par sa personne. Pauvre Lenalee. Cela ne l'avait jamais empêchée de se reconstruire. Elle avait eu un garçon. Sans savoir pourquoi, Kanda avait tenu à ce qu'il se nomme Alma tel son petit copain défunt dont il n'avait pourtant plus aucun souvenir. Ça, Allen l'avait appris il y a peu. Enfin, il y a tout de même une dizaine d'année. Et Alma a maintenant 38 ans, déjà.

Lui non plus, il avait pas été là. Absent de la vie de ses proches, pris dans une folle danse tourmentée avec Tom. Il s'était passé beaucoup, beaucoup de choses par la suite.

Il avait tant voulu mourir… Finalement ce désir de disparaître l'a hanté toute sa vie. En tant que Red, il n'était qu'une horreur servant aux tâches les plus ingrates, en tant qu'Allen il ne fut que le jouet de Tom et en tant que Néah, sa vie ne fut que destruction. Alors, un homme comme lui, ne semant que la misère et le chagrin sur les sentiers de la vie, devrait disparaître pour le bien commun des autres. Il était un monstre. Et son terrible reflet avec lequel il ne faisait plus qu'un depuis bien longtemps aimait le ressasser.

_Mourir, je veux mourir…_

_Que la lumière s'éteigne, que les sons disparaissent et que jamais je ne puisse voir ne serait-ce qu'un visage._

_Je ne veux plus sentir, ressentir, aimer ou même penser_

_Mon corps n'est qu'un amas de chair guidé par des échanges chimiques défectueux_

_Je suis libre et je ne le suis pas. _

"_Les hommes se trompent quand ils se croient libres ; cette opinion consiste en cela seul qu'ils sont conscients de leurs actions et ignorants des causes par lesquelles ils sont déterminés."_

_Et pourtant, je ne peux pleurer sur mon propre sort… Je ne suis pas une victime, je suis pas l'escalve du tyran._

_Je suis le tyran_

_Et en tant qu'être tout aussi abject que le commun des mortels, je ne devrais me permettre de tuer l'un ou l'autre _

_Je mérite de mourir_

_Mais ils le méritent ausssi_

– _Allen, ne t'arrêtes jamais, continue ton chemin_

_Je te le promets…_

_Mana…_

Et Allen sourit à s'en déchirer la mâchoire.

Mais maintenant, il était là, paisible, de nouveau avec Link. Il avait été beaucoup de choses ces dernières années… Mais le voilà de nouveau Allen Walker. Il paraissait avoir à peine 25 ans, faute à sa génétique. Link et lui ressemblait à un triste couple immortel dans un roman de malédiction. Les Détraqueurs l'avaient poursuivi, torturé… Et Allen ne savait toujours pas produire de Patronus correcte. Tout comme la majorité des Mangemorts ce qui n'égayait pas le blandin.

Officiellement, le jeune Allen Walker a disparu il y a 47 ans, sans laisser de trace, laissant l'inspecteur Link seul, perdu.

Lenalee avait tant pleuré, Lavi s'était tu. Elle croyait Allen mort, assassiné par un vilain sorcier, n'imaginant pas une seule seconde Allen étant un mage noir. Mais il avait fait sa réapparition. De manière brève à chaque fois. Scène entrecoupée de sanglots et de cris. Allen et Tom. Des mensonges à eux deux. Un tissu de mensonge et de souffrance. Et lorsqu'Allen s'était présenté à sa porte en 1980, un bouquet de fleurs dans les bras, accompagné d'un doux sourire, elle ne sut le mettre à la porte. Elle était fatiguée de toutes ces douleurs. Elle avait passé la soixantaine après tout. Kanda se mit dans une colère noire, avait même tenté de le tuer d'un coup de baguette. Mais voilà, les choses se sont déroulées autrement. Et puis, Alma était arrivé. Il n'avait rien dit puis lui avait banalement serré la main.

_Tant de souvenir… Autant de souvenir que de souffrance._

Brusquement, délivrant Allen de ses pensées, Timcanpy lui fonça droit de dessus, mordillant une lettre de toutes ses dents. Peinant à libérer le papier de sa mâchoire, Allen frappa froidement son golem le savant insensible à la douleur.

**Cher Allen,**

**De sombres événements ont eu lieu ces deux dernières années dans les couloirs de Poudlard. L'année dernière, la chambre des secrets fut rouverte. Aucuns décès à déclarer, cette fois-ci à mon plus grand plaisir. Tom est toujours en vie, Allen. Faible mais vivant.**

_Ça je le sais très bien. Il ne peut mourir tant qu'i**ls **existent._

**Suite à cela, Harry Potter a découvert que Tom Elvis Jedusor est bien celui qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets il y a cinquante ans. Mais il n'était pas seul, Allen. Tom a toujours eu un fidèle ami à Poudlard sur qu'il pouvait comptait.**

**Allen, tu es toujours recherché par Azkaban. Mais nul ne sait à quoi tu ressembles vraiment. Je te crois capable de profiter correctement d'une seconde chance, Allen.**

_C'était déjà ma seconde chance, idiot._

**Je t'attends, avant la rentrée des classes, à Poudlard.**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**PS : n'oublie pas de me rapporter de douces confiseries du magasin Lee, si tu veux être pardonné.**

Allen soupira. Dumbledore n'avait pas changé. Il revoyait son doux regard inquisiteur. À cette seule pensée, Allen frissonna d'horreur. Il enfila ses habits de sorciers ainsi qu'un sombre chapeau haut de forme en souvenir « du bon vieux temps ».

Poudlard… Il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis plus de cinquante ans… Tout devait avoir changé. Qui sera le nouveau professeur de potion ? Après tout Cross Marian est décédé et enterré… Probablement que tous les professeurs qu'il a connus ne sont plus là… Excepté Dumbledore.

_Maître… La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous m'aviez mis à la porte._

_Enfin, je n'en suis plus si sûre…_

Marian a été assassiné, semble-t-il et Allen soupçonnait Voldemort d'être coupable.

– Où vas-tu, Allen ?

– Poudlard m'appelle ! Es-tu partant pour un nouveau voyage, Link ?

– J'ai du travail, Allen. Si ton séjour se prolonge, j'essayerais de venir.

Le teint pâle, les yeux rougis, Link continuait de travailler au Ministère même après la disparition de Luberier. Fidèle à un fantôme, il avait traqué les Mangemorts et aidé l'ordre du phénix, organisation créée par Dumbledore dans le but de stopper Voldemort, durant la Terreur des années 70. Qu'importe que son ennemi soit un jeune qu'il ait pu connaître voire particulièrement apprécié… Il ne faillerait pas. Petit détail comique malgré les liens unissant Link à Allen, ce dernier ne pouvait se résoudre à l'appeler par son prénom Howard. Comme si finalement, Link restait une figure d'autorité.

Sans un mot de plus, Allen quitta la demeure et alla emprunter un Sombral afin d'accomplir son vol jusqu'à son ancienne école. Les souvenirs affluèrent alors qu'il marchait paisiblement sur le trottoir. La répartition, tournant décisive dans sa vie d'enfant. Le choipeau en avait décidé ainsi : Allen irait à Serpentard. Aucune originalité, vraiment. Un jeune garçon maudit, aux cheveux blanchis de tristesse et à la main de démon ne peut aller qu'à Serpentard.

La Malédiction de Mana, dernier souvenir offert par son père juste avant de mourir dans un dernier élan de haine. Triste ironie. Mana avait tué Néah et voilà qu'Allen tué Mana… Il aurait aimé évité cela. Mais Mana vivait en lui maintenant, hein, Mana ?

D'ailleurs, à 68 ans, Allen n'avait jamais découverts qui étaient ses parents biologiques qui eux l'ont plutôt maudit avec cet infâme héritage qu'est son bras gauche. Mis à part, Allen avait découvert au cours de ces dernières années, la vérité sur pas mal de mystères qui l'entouraient

* * *

Arrivé à Poudlard, il fut surpris de voir que rien n'avait changé. Retenant une larme de nostalgie, le vieil homme entra et… se perdit. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouver le bureau du directeur. Il ne le savait pas adolescent, il ne le sera pas adulte. Heureusement pour lui, Tim le guida comme autrefois. Mais il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Et ce bêta de Dumbledore ne le lui avait donné dans sa lettre. À moins que…

– Cthulhu

Lenalee étant une grande admiratrice du moldu Lovecraft dont elle a découvert les œuvres par l'intermédiaire de son frère, avait nommé ses friandises phares de sa boutique en référence à ce Dieu. Sans plus attendre, les portes s'ouvrirent et Allen pu enfin entrer.

Dumbledore, maintenant âgé de plus de 100 ans, la barbe aussi longue que le Big Ben et les yeux vitreux, l'attendait dans une robe de sorcier usée d'une teinture mauve et jaune. Il lui sourit à son plus grand étonnement. Allen ne se souriait jamais à lui-même. Alors, pourquoi d'autres trouveraient l'envie de le faire ?

– Bonjour, Allen.

– Bonjour Professeur Dumbledore.

– Tu n'as pas changé… Je n'aurais pas cru si tu m'avais annoncé avoir plus de 25 ans.

– Ce n'est pas votre cas, Professeur.

Ils rirent ensemble, les yeux ors d'Allen brillant d'une lueur positive et chaleureuse impropre à sa couleur d'origine.

– Tu as fait des ravages autant que de merveilles, Allen. C'est toi le clown blanc, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sorcier masqué et comique ayant pratiqué des sortilèges de guérisons hors normes sauvant plusieurs vies… Mais c'est aussi toi, ce mage noir dont les iris rappelle le Diable et qui a emporté tout autant de vie qu'il en a sauvées…

Allen baissa les yeux, honteux. Il mordit ses lèvres sans rien ajouter Ce tableau rappelait à Dumbledore le jeune Allen tout juste âgé de 11 ans. Timide, effrayé et perdu découvrant ses nouveaux pouvoirs et ceux des autres…

– Je suis Docteur Jeckyll et Mister Hyde, voilà tout… Les Moldus adorent les récits de personnages aux doubles faces. Même les héros Marvel connaissent toujours une période sombres.

– Mais nous ne sommes pas dans la fiction Moldue Allen et tu le sais très bien.

– Bien. Que voulez-vous ?

Le ton froid, impersonnel fit presque reculer Dumbledore qui ne montra rien de sa surprise.

— Allen… Tu es tout aussi coupable de la mort de Mimi et d'Alma que Tom.

– Je n'y suis cependant en rien coupable à sa réouverture…

– En effet… Cependant… Tu as brisé la vie de plusieurs personnes. Celles des victimes, des proches des victimes et de Rubeus Hagrid.

– Je ne peux pas changer le passé, Dumbledore.

– Oui, mais tu peux faire évoluer les choses, Allen. Actuellement, Voldemort cherche à retrouver ses forces… Harry Potter court un grave danger. Et tu es un sorcier doué…

– Mais pas de confiance.

– Je sais que je peux te faire confiance, Allen.

– Les choses sont plus compliquées qu'elles ont en l'air. Et puis, je crois que l'école a déjà assez vu passer de Noah…

_Cette espèce que j'ai faite disparaître._

– Raciste contre sa propre famille ?

Allen rit gentiment avant de se remettre droit.

– Il faut que j'assure l'absence de descendance de tous membres de ma famille. Déjà, moi, je ne risque pas d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul enfant.

Dumbledore sourit tristement, comprenant où il voulait en venir.

– Allen, que dirais-tu de devenir Professeur de Sortilège à Poudlard ?

Surpris, Allen en perdit son chapeau.

– Dommage que ce ne soit pas pour la Défense contre les forces du mal, j'aurais pu narguer Tom.

– Tu veilleras au bien-être des élèves et protégera Harry Potter de tous dangers… Tu es bien placé pour connaître les Mangemorts et Voldemort.

Le blandin jeta un coup d'œil au phénix de Dumbledore attendant avec espoir une riposte de l'animal, mais il ne fut rien. Ainsi Poudlard accepter un vaurien comme lui. Il sourit, cruellement amusé.

– Une nouvelle chance pour Néah. …, murmura-t-il de manière à ne pas être entendu par Dumbledore.

– Aussi… J'aurais un service à te demander… Notre ancien professeur de DFCM a reçu un vilain sort d'amnésie. J'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais arranger la chose.

– Vos désirs sont des ordres, Professeur.

En arrivant à l'infirmerie, Allen constata avec regret la disparition de la séduisante (d'après les dires de Lavi) de Mademoiselle Athuda. Du moins, elle ne travaillait plus ici et avait laissé place à Mme Pomfresh, une femme particulièrement effrayante.

L'homme attendait, souriant bêtement sur son lit, les cheveux parfaitement coiffés et le regard mysotis. Ce visage de demeuré n'était malheureusement pas inconnu à Allen. Son sourire s'effaça et une sombre aura semblait s'échapper des pores du futur Professeur.

– Cet homme… Lockwart…

– En effet.

– Ridicule et stupide être humain rampant à la recherche de la moindre goutte de succès… À vomir, je dirais. Et c'est ça que je dois aider ?

Visiblement énervé, Allen avait parlé à une vitesse impressionnante. Dumbledore ne pipa mot et continua de sourire.

– Dis-moi, Allen, j'ai cru entendre que tu avais retrouvé la totalité de tes souvenirs ?

– Hmmm… C'est le cas.

Allen grimaçait sans faire face directement à son ancien professeur de métamorphoses.

— N'as-tu pas essayé d'effacer tes souvenirs pour conserver ta santé mentale ?

– Je n'ai plus suffisamment de ressources psychiques pour nettoyer quoique ce soit dans mon cerveau, justement.

Il rit seul de ses dires et s'assit tranquillement aux côtés de l'amnésique. Dumbledore ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait être drôle. Surtout lorsque nous parlons d'un fait aussi sordide au présent…

– Bien, bien. J'ai dit que je le ferais alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

Allen leva sa baguette et sans prononcer un seul mot plongea dans l'esprit de Lockwart.

_Vide. Entièrement vide._

Un bref rire sec résonnait dans cette carcasse d'esprit.

_Voilà à quoi tu ressembles maintenant ?_

_Un déchet… Imposteur cruel et sans remords…_

_Laisse-moi t'arranger ça, l'ami._

_Entends-tu ma voix ?_

— _Oui…_

Une musique résonne dans le crâne du sorcier

La mélodie s'installe dans chacun de ses tissus, elle ne fait plus qu'un avec l'être

L'écho des notes le fait frisonner

_Alors écoute-moi bien. Tu es Gilderoy Lockwart, un homme comme les autres, sans une once de pouvoir magique. Un Moldu, entre autre.__ Tu travailles sur un roman de fiction où un jeune homme fort et vaillant défie des monstres tels des loups garous et des vampires, des êtres existants seulement dans les fantasmes des hommes… Tu espères trouver un éditeur afin de partager ton travail et faire rêver les adolescents à travers ton monde féerique et morbide à la fois. Tu sais te montrer modeste et respectueux de la vie humaine. Après tout, il y a toujours cette voix… Oui, cette petite voix cruelle dans ta tête qui surveille le moindre de tes actes. Tu n'es jamais seul, __et tu ne le seras jamais__. Elle sera toujours là, avec toi, jusqu'à ta mort._

– _Très bien, très bien…_

Peu à peu, le monde sombre et vide qu'était l'esprit de cet homme se remplit de souvenirs et de désirs. Les pièces du puzzle se ressoudent, Gilderoy a enfin une identité.

Mais le rire sombre et cruel d'Allen continue de résonner en lui, encore et encore.

Allen se redressa tout souriant. Il avait accompli son travail. Gilderoy ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçu touts ces extravagants qui le fixaient en attente d'une réaction.

– Mais qui diable êtes-vous et où suis-je, voyons ? Tout cela ressemble à une vague histoire de sorciers… Tiens donc cela me donne un nouvel axe d'écriture ! Mais c'est formidable, formidable !

Il serra les mains de chacun en les remerciant d'êtres des personnes si inspirantes.

– Vous semblez surréalistes… Tout droit venu d'un roman jeunesse…

Pomfresh endormit Gilderoy d'un coup de baguette et brûla Allen de son regard.

– Vous ne pouvez pas jouer ainsi avec les gens comme vos marionnettes, jeune homme !

– Excusez-moi, mes vieilles habitudes de nécromancien, Madame.

Dumbledore crut un instant qu'elle s'évanouirait mais resta droite et ferme devant le garçon.

– Je ne regrette pas ma décision. Gilderoy vivra paisiblement loin de notre monde. Il aura ainsi une nouvelle chance de briller dans un monde où personne ne le connaît… Fini ses impostures stupides, il gagnera de l'argent honnêtement, de son propre travail. Après tout, n'est-il pas doué pour raconter des récits ?

– C'est immoral !

– Mme Pomfresh, je comprends votre désarroi, mais j'ai demandé à ce garçon de s'en occuper et ne lui ait donné aucune limite. C'est à moi que revient cette faute. Allen se chargera de l'introduire dans le monde Moldu avant la rentrée des classes, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr, Professeur.

Et avant de disparaître de l'infirmerie, Allen lui offrit un sourire sournois qui fit trembler chacun des muscles de l'infirmière pourtant réputée imperturbable.

* * *

**Allen en tant que Professeur... Qu'est-ce que cela va-t-il donner?**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent encore et à bientôt :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Effrayé, Allen restait tapis sous sa couverture alors que le soleil le brûlait de sa lumière depuis plus de 3 h. Non, il ne voulait pas se lever. Il ne voulait pas affronter ces affreux Professeurs qui seront tous ses collègues. Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'était censé être un collègue. Finalement, tout au long de sa vie, il n'avait exercé de vrai métier : celui qui encadré, payé, conforme… Et puis malgré le poids des ans, il ressemblait toujours à la même chose : un jeune homme à la longue chevelure blanche et au regard ambre… Sans oublier son gant blanc recouvrant sa main gauche… Et son affreuse balafre… Cela faisait longtemps qu'Allen ne s'était pas soucié de son apparence. Vu ses occupations qu'importait l'image qu'il renvoyait. Mais travailler auprès d'enfants lui donnait plus de contraintes. Beaucoup plus. Comme il aurait aimé que Link soit là pour le conseiller. Link connaissait bien les enfants et probablement qu'il serait devenu un très bon père s'il avait eu l'occasion de procréer.

Pour commencer, il devrait moins rendre leur couleur d'origine à ses iris afin de ne pas dévoiler son appartenance à une certaine famille. Il fallait qu'il soit avenant pour ses élèves. Et puis, il allait enfin connaître le fameux Harry Potter la proie favorite de Tom. Pourquoi Voldemort avait-il pris pour cible ce garçon ? Allen ne le savait guère. Cette époque lacérée et sanguinolente pour Allen était bien trop floue pour lui permettre de s'en rappeler. S'il était censé le savoir.

– Aie, Aie !

Allen repoussa violemment Timcanpy qui lui avait mordu l'oreille avec vivacité. Le golem s'ennuyait à patienter que son idiot de maître se libère de ses couvertures. N'ayant plus tellement le choix, Allen se vêtit en soupirant sans arrêt avant d'enfin sortir de la chambre que lui avait attribuée Dumbledore. Il devait d'abord envoyer un hibou à Link pour l'avertir de son devoir actuel. Enfin qu'importe après tout, ils n'étaient pas mariés, non plus.

Mais alors qu'Allen avançait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à un seul coup d'œil à la fenêtre et son cœur fit pénétrer de part en part de nostalgie et de désirs chimériques et candides. Sans plus attendre, Allen se précipita dans la cours et virevolta avec poésie à travers le vent et les rayons du soleil. Il contempla en souriant la fameuse Forêt Interdite et se remémora toutes ses bêtises. Les licornes, les Sombrals, les centaures, Johnny Gill…

_Professeur Lulubel… Lou Fa…_

Mais était-ce toujours Lou Fa ? Probablement était-elle encore en vie. Mais Allen espéra qu'elle ne passa pas la globalité de sa vie dans la même école. À moins qu'elle fût tuée durant la Terreur…

Allen s'avança dans l'obscurité offerte par le feuillage des arbres et profita des ténèbres pour respirer. Dans peu de temps, il va lui falloir affronter beaucoup d'êtres humains. Il sera confronté à sa plus grande peur. De sa malédiction, il verra tous leurs secrets, touts leurs vices et leurs grandeurs révélaient à sa basse âme. De sa folie, il ne saura qu'apercevoir le monde à travers un voile schizophrène.

Chacun de ses pas résonnait dans la terre sèche et dévêtue. Lugubre écho d'un chemin sans fin. Mais Allen aimerait bien qu'il se termine enfin. Il approchait de ses 70 ans et la Mort n'osait pas s'approcher de lui.

_Tellement abject que la Mort elle-même à a peur de moi…_

Tristement, Allen rit, le sourire tordu. Les choses étaient ainsi. Ah, si seulement il possédait un retourneur dans le temps. Il tuerait l'enfant qu'il avait pu être mettant un terme à toutes ses souffrances et surtout éméchant les douleurs qu'il causerait chez autrui.

Il s'arrêta soudainement. Une branche d'arbre avait craqué sous le poids de quelqu'un. Conclusion : il n'était pas seul. Le souffle coupé, la sueur dégouline sur son visage. Lentement, pas à pas, Allen recule. Dommage pour lui, il entra en contact avec un corps étranger de type trois. Déstabilisé, Allen perdit l'équilibre et s'écrasa contre le sol.

– Allen ?!

Cette voix… Elle est bien la dernière qu'Allen voudrait retrouver en se rendant à Poudlard. Il aurait encore préféré partager un café avec Tom.

Brusquement, la chaleur semble pesante, étouffante. Ses membres s'engourdissent et sa vision s'obscurcit. Il veut s'évanouir, disparaître. Le choc physique était loin d'être particulièrement violent mais mentalement ce fut l'équivalent d'un coup de tronçonneuse sur son crâne. Alors qu'Allen ferme doucement les yeux, il aperçoit une fée à l'apparence d'une poupée gothique lolita lui faisant signe. Son index danse devant ses yeux, répétant un mouvement de droite à gauche continuellement. Elle n'est pas contente. Même le rire du Soleil parvint aux oreilles d'Allen. Elle rit de sa lâcheté. Alors c'est lui le nouveau musicien ? Celui qui a semé joie et terreur dans toute le Royaume-Uni ? Oui. Mais Allen reprenant rapidement ses esprits ne trouvait toujours pas le courage de se lever. Mais de grosses mains vinrent le prendre par le bras et le mettre debout. Puis on vint le retourner afin qu'il lui fasse face.

– Oh, Hagrid, quelle bonne surprise…

Allen tente un sourire mais baisse finalement la tête, extrêmement honteux. Allen se sentait éternellement enfant… Ses faiblesses psychologiques datant de traumatismes de sa petite enfance avaient doucement été vaincues. Mais finalement, Allen ne parvenait toujours pas à s'aimer. Peut-être tout simplement, car il n'avait jamais respecté ses propres lois. Il s'était créée une morale à l'aide de Mana et tout avait détruit avec Tom. Enfin Tom avait été un excuse, histoire de laisser se déchaîner ses pulsions destructrices fruits des rancœurs de Néah et de sa misanthropie. Détruire les Hommes, oui. Détruire ses propres démons, non. Il avait choisi la facilité. Sade dirait simplement que la bienveillance est juste née de l'orgueil humain. Mais Allen avait appris à connaître des sorciers et des moldus réellement bons. Il en était convaincu. Non, il n'était pas un crédule gamin croyant au père Noël. Quoi qu'il en soit, Allen avait évolué. Il avait mis fin à son masochisme et ses pulsions autodestructrices. Enfin seulement sur le papier. Les idées rôdent toujours durant les nuits orageuses. Mais Allen était prêt à vivre, car il voulait réparer ses erreurs. Il voulait admirer les Hommes dans leurs plus belles splendeurs…

– Allen…

Hagrid trancha net le flot de pensée d'Allen qui se croyait définitivement perdu dans son esprit.

– Hagrid… C'était de ma faute… Tout ça…

Et Allen retint ses faibles sanglots. Décidément ce matin, Allen était propice aux émotions fortes. Il avait tant barricadé son cœur que cela faisait 40 ans qu'il n'avait versé ne serait-ce qu'une seule larme préférant le rire à chaque turbulence.

Tremblant, les lèvres défigurées dans un triste rictus, Allen ne trouvait pas les mots. Car ils n'y en avaient pas. Rien ne réparera son crime. Il était trop tard maintenant en cet été de 1993.

– Je sais, je sais…

Hagrid lui tapota gentiment le dos et l'invita à boire un petit remontant dans sa cabane. Allen Ne bougea pas se demandant si Hagrid réalisait qui il avait devant lui.

– Ne me touche pas, Rubeus !

— Hu ?!

Reprenant son souffle, Allen tenta de garder son calme, sachant très bien qu'il perd facilement le contrôle. Et Dumbledore le voulait comme Professeur…

– Excuse-moi… C'est juste que… Tu ne sais rien… Je suis un monstre, Rubeus ! Un monstre, tu comprends ?! J'ai tué Alma ! Je t'ai fait porté le chapeau détruisant tes droits à la magie ! Je les ai tous tués, tous ces gens ! Les criminels comme les innocents ! Et toi, tu me proposes ton hospitalité ?

— Je t'ai beaucoup hait, Allen… Toutes ces sombres années où les événements en ton nom ne furent pas glorieux… Mais Dumbledore a décidé de croire en nouveau en toi. Je lui fais confiance. Sans lui, je ne serais pas là…

_Idiot de Mouton…_

Surpris par sa naïveté, Allen se tordit de rire et le suivit jusqu'à sa demeure. « Si Dumbledore le pense alors blablabla »… Allen n'allait pas se vanter de ces actes, chose sûre. Cependant, il se savait impardonnable, juste impardonnable. Les seuls êtres qui pourront l'apprécier seraient ce a qu'il n'avait jamais touché, c'est tout. Bref, c'était désespéramment hilarant. Allen bu tranquillement ce qu'Hagrid avait à lui offrir bien qu'il songea à tous les sorts possibles afin de laver correctement sa bouche et ses gencives après un tel breuvage au nom inconnu. Le demi-géant lui expliqua avoir obtenu un poste à Poudlard, tout d'abord en tant que garde chasse puis en tant que Professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques maintenant qu'il est définitivement innocenté. Dans un rictus railleur, Allen songea au fait qu'il avait donc détruit précisément cinquante ans de la vie de cet homme.

– Tu as réussi à vivre heureux malgré tout ?

– Hé bien… Au début ce fut très dur, mais tu sais… J'ai été très heureux d'être garde-chasse. J'ai pu vivre près des créatures magiques (et de mon cher Aragog) et partager des moments inoubliables avec de jeunes enfants pleins de rêves et désirs… C'est tout bête, mais je suis content.

Sa grosse barbe frémissait à chaque parole et ses yeux rougissaient suite à la simple pensée du Trio de Ron, Hermione et Harry dont Allen ignorait encore l'existence.

– D'ailleurs comment va ce fameux Aragog ?

– Oh, mais il se porte très bien ! Si tu voyais le nombre d'enfants dont il est le père.

Il étouffa un reniflement.

– Il a une dent contre toi, Allen. Je ne te conseille pas de t'aventure encore une fois dans la forêt ou bien tu n'en ressortiras jamais.

Allen sourit, amusé d'imaginer une araignée le dévorer. Avec ses six pattes velues qui démembreront son corps avec jouissance et vanité, ses huit yeux qui profiteront du spectacle sanguinolent. Mémorisant les détails de sa chair à vif, dépecée… Il visualise avec volupté ses yeux éteints. Prendront-ils une teinte argentée ou doré dans un tel moment ? Des lueurs mélangées, peut-être… Un filet de sang s'échappera non sans grâce de ses lèvres blanchis et ses cheveux poussiéreux perdront leur éclat. Et son bras gauche ? Se réveillera-t-il encore une fois comme ce fut le cas dans ces dernières années ? Non, sûrement pas. Ne parvenant pas à se l'arracher, Allen l'avait scellé avec grand soin. Il ne voulait pas de ces pouvoirs brutes et dénuées de féerie. Effet secondaire : il peinait à le mouvoir correctement mais la chose n'était pas impossible. Bien que cela lui semblait gênant de tenir sa tasse avec sa main gauche tremblant manquant de la renverser.

– Je suis heureux d'apprendre qu'il va bien, donc. Et Ja… Le Basilik, a-t-il été tué ?

– Harry lui a assené un coup avec l'épée de Gryffondor. Désolé Allen.

– Ah…

Il était surpris qu'Hagrid comprenne son chagrin. Ce balourd avait toujours n'importe quelle créature comme Nobert dragonneau ou même Allen Walker. Mais Jack lui avait causé tant de soucis qu'Allen le croirait totalement heureux de sa disparition.

Finalement, Hagrid le raccompagna jusqu'à l'enceinte du collège où probablement s'impatientait le vieux directeur de Poudlard. À la surprise d'Allen, il souriait de bonne humeur. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Allen aille faire un tour vers la forêt avant de venir. L'école démarrait dans encore deux semaines (peu de temps pour préparer son programme, n'est-ce pas Allen?) et les Professeurs ne passaient pas leur vie dans le bâtiment scolaire. Bien que certains venaient en avance afin de correctement se préparer à la rentrée des classes.

Dumbledore le guida jusqu'à son bureau où un homme vêtu entièrement de noir à la chevelure grasse patientait déjà. Allen se figea en croisant son regard. L'autre fit de même et se mordit les lèvres ce qui n'échappa à Dumbledore.

– Allen, je te présente le Professeur Rogue, c'est lui qui gère l'enseignement des Potions.

_Potions… Comme Cross._

– Voici notre nouveau Professeur de Sortilège, Severus.

Les deux se serrèrent lentement la main comme au ralenti devant l'expression exaspérée du vieux professeur. Au moment où les deux mains entrèrent enfin en contact, le sang d'Allen ne fit qu'un tour à travers une circulation sanguine nerveuse. Les veines grisaillaient, angoissées. De son côté, Rogue gardait un visage ferme mais une légère envie de meurtre semblait se dégageait de ses pores.

– Vous avez tous deux étudié à la Maison Serpentard ! Cela vous fait déjà un bon point commun pour devenir de bon ami.

– Bien… Sûr…

– J'ai le temps de faire cuire des œufs le temps que tu finisses ta phrase, Severus.

– Vous êtes… insolent, Walker.

– Vous vous connaissez déjà ?

Rogue se détourna et disparut ne prenant pas le temps de dire à Dumbledore ce qu'il comptait lui annoncer. Tant pis, ils verront cela plus tard quand ce « gamin » ne sera plus dans son champ de vision. Bien qu'il sache Allen plus âgé, il se sentait l'aîné de cet homme du fait de son reprochable manque de maturité.

Dumbledore l'observa peu à peu s'éloigner avant de lui annonçait que l'on lui avait déjà annoncé la fuite de Sirius Black. Perplexe, Allen se tut, perdu dans une brume acide au reflet écarlate.

– Allen ?

– Hmm ? Qui est Sirius Black ?

D'abord étonné, Dumbledore ne répondit pas à la suite. Néanmoins, le vague de souvenir de l'inactivité d'Allen à l'époque de son arrestation lui revint. Il en vint à se demander si Allen n'avait pas appris l'histoire d'Harry Potter juste avant de revenir ici. Il le toisa de son regard accusateur et profond cherchant à démêler l'énigme que se trouvait être Allen Walker. Ce qui fut le plus surprenant est que même les Moldus avaient été mis au courant de son évasion. Et Allen n'avait jamais rien su. N'était-il pas un peu aveugle et sourd ? Le poids des ans commençait à peser, semble-t-il.

– Sirius Black est un partisan de Voldemort. Du moins, il lui aurait révélé la position des Potter alors qu'il était leur Gardien des secrets entraînant ainsi leur tragique chute mortelle… Puis il a assassiné Peter Petigrew dans une explosion emportant douze autres moldus au passage.

_Et qui est Peter ?_

– Il pourrait s'en prendre à Harry ?

– Il est dangereux, en effet. Mais je compte sur toi, Allen.

Dumbledore entra enfin dans son bureau mais Allen ne le suivit pas. Il avait été distrait. Sans même le réaliser, simplement par un réflexe reptilien, Allen s'avança à la fenêtre. En bas, un chien noir l'observait puis repartit en secouant la queue. Noir comme le désespoir, Noir comme les Détraqueurs. Et voilà les signes du Malheur qui s'abattaient de nouveau sur sa frêle carcasse en état de décomposition depuis ses 10 ans. Quel intérêt avait-on à s'acharner sur des os ? Seul un Sinistros pourrait s'y intéresser…


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter avait atteint le point de rupture. Il avait tenu quelques jours mais chaque Homme a ses limites. Et qui, tout à fait sain d'esprit, pouvait supporter sa tante Marge ? Cette… Pauvre idiote. C'est bien elle qui mériterait des coups de canne dans un centre d'éducation. Pour qui se prenait-elle pour insulter ses parents ainsi ? Pour qui, hein ?! Tellement pitoyable, répugnante… Une tare, disait-elle. Hé bien, lorsque nous apercevons Vernon et sa sœur, nous pourrions en effet nous poser quelques questions sur leur triste patrimoine génétique. Avec soulagement, Harry se savait impropre à la famille Dursley. Ouf, il ne partageait pas de gènes avec ces horreurs. Le sang d'Harry bouillonnait dans ses veines et frappait avec acharnement contre ses temps. Le souffle court, le cœur battant à toute vitesse, Harry fuyait dans la nuit noire loin de cette hideuse famille. Il n'entendait plus les cris de cette femme qui l'aurait voulu tuer. Oui, la tuer, la déchiqueter et profiter du moindre instant de ses souffrances, voir ses yeux s'agrandirent dans la peur, sa bave coulait le long de ses lèvres, sentir son cœur cessait son mouvement… Mais elle volait maintenant. C'était déjà ça. La moindre douleur qu'il pourrait lui infliger le satisfaisait. Le jeune garçon reprit son souffle et chercha à calmer sa colère. Il allait peut-être un peu trop loin dans ses envies. Il se sentait envahit par une montée de colère immortel mais rapidement après être sorti, Harry sentit l'apaisement l'atteindre. Ses poumons se dilatèrent et l'air traversa tranquillement ses voies respiratoires. Elle l'avait juste provoquer. Inspiration, expiration. Harry réalisa que toute la violence de ses pensées cherchait à justifier son acte. En fait, il avait tout simplement perdu le contrôle. Avec recul, c'était effrayant. User involontairement de la magie sans même réellement y songer est vraiment… Effrayant. Mais tout allait bien maintenant. Il lui faut juste trouver où coucher. Néanmoins, Harry fut tiré de ses réflexions par le mouvement dans le buisson d'en face d'où un chien noir d'une taille impressionnante jaillit. Pris au dépourvu, le survivant s'écrasa misérablement sur le sol. Brusquement, une forte détonation retenti accompagné d'un éclat de lumière et un bus surgit à une vitesse impressionnante et se stationna face au jeune garçon. Un jeune homme en sortit et l'invita à monter. La magicobus… Harry ne savait pas que cela existait, mais il arrivait clairement au bon moment. Après un voyage périlleux au multiple turbulence, Harry arriva, en entier à sa plus grande surprise, au Chaudron Baveur.

Le ministre de la magie Cornelius Fudge l'attendait visiblement. Il savait. Il savait ce qu'Harry avait fait. Il allait être renvoyé, il en était convaincu. Mais le vieux ministre lui adressa un regard bienveillant. Quelque chose clochait visiblement. Finalement, il se révéla de bonne humeur lui annonçant que son erreur était réparée et qu'il pourra retrouver Poudlard comme prévu. Pourtant harry avait enfreint le règlement. Il devrait être renvoyé. Cependant, Fudge ne semblait même pas y avoir songé. Serait-ce en rapport avec l'évasion du criminel Sirius Black ? Craignait-il les élèves en danger ? De plus en plus étrange cette affaire… Mais ce qui comptait aux yeux d'Harry était de pouvoir retourner à Poudlard. Sa maison…

* * *

En cette soirée de rentrée scolaire, Allen était péniblement assis sur sa chaise dans la Grande Salle. Jamais il n'aurait envisagé de se tenir dans ce lieu privilégié à la place des professeurs. Le visage maintenu par sa main droite, Allen semblait presque boudé. Il avait perdu sa liberté si durement acquise .

_Il n'est point l'heure de faire l'enfant, Allen._

Allen respirait très lentement afin de ne pas paniquer. Un mauvais sentiment dévorait ses entrailles. Dumbledore lui avait caché quelque chose d'important. C'était évident. Ces derniers jours, le vieux directeur avait tenté de lui adresser la parole pour finalement se taire. Comme cela pouvait être agaçant. Et il n'osait pas demander des renseignements au Professeur Rogue. Celui-ci ne paraissait pas particulièrement enclin à lui adresser la parole. Dommage, ils n'étaient pas en si mauvais terme autrefois. Pour la énième fois, Allen soupira et s'avachit en attendant l'arrivée des enfants. Étrange, ils étaient en retard. Le Poudlard Express n'arrivait jamais en retard. Mais alors qu'Allen désespérait, les étudiants entrèrent enfin dans un grand fracas. Ils semblaient surexcités. Décidément il s'était passé quelque chose. Un autre Professeur arriva et pris place mais Allen était trop fatigué pour faire attention à lui. Il s'en occupera plus tard de ce fameux Remus Lupin dont Dumbledore lui avait parlé.

Alors que les élèves prenaient place, Dumbledore s'avança pour faire son habituel discours.

– Bonsoir tout le monde. Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard. J'imagine que le voyage a du être éprouvant. Mais vous allez pouvoir prendre votre repos maintenant. Cependant, je dois vous avertir. En raison de la fuite de Sirius Black, des Détraqueurs rôderont près de Poudlard afin de veiller si ce criminel devait s'approcher des lieux, d'où leur intervention dans le train.

Le cœur d'Allen ne fit qu'un bond et il manqua de s'effondrer. Sa vision se brouilla et pendant un instant la voix de Dumbledore ne sembla que chaos sonore et absurdité. Finalement, il lâcha simplement sa fourchette-car oui il mangeait durant le discours- tout en restant figé de surprise. Dumbledore ne l'avait prévenu d'une telle absurdité. Ce n'était pas dans le plan, ça.

– Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine, et tant qu'ils resteront là, tout le monde doit être bien conscient qu'il sera rigoureusement interdit de quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par des déguisements ou des ruses quelconques, pas même par les capes d'invisibilité. La nature des Détraqueurs ne les porte pas à prendre en considération les excuses ou les sollicitations. Je conseille donc à chacune et à chacun (_Quel féministe, pensa avec amusement Allen)_ d'entre vous de ne jamais leur donner l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet en chef et à son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne prenne l'initiative de contrarier les Détraqueurs. Bien entendu, cela ne révèle pas de ma compétence. Il s'agit d'une décision venant directement de la prison. Officiellement, les Détraqueurs n'ont aucun droit de s'approcher de vous mais restez sur vos gardes… Ils se nourrissent de vos peurs les plus sombres… Mais vous savez, on peut trouver du bonheur même dans les endroits les plus sombres. Il suffit de se souvenir d'allumer la lumière.

Allen n'avait toujours pas changer d'expression.

– Bien l'avertissement ayant été prononcé, je suis heureux de vous présenter nos nouveaux professeurs. Tout d'abord, notre bon vieux garde-chasse succède à votre Professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques.

Hagrid se leva tout souriant manquant de renverser la table. Tous l'applaudirent et Allen en fit autant. Cela devait être merveilleux pour lui.

– Le Professeur Walker assura dorénavant les cours de sortilèges.

Allen fit une brève révérence par réflexe avec une expression d'ennui ne donnant pas particulièrement envie aux élèves de le côtoyer. Mais la tension régnait dans son esprit et ses muscles étaient beaucoup trop tendu pour un quelconque sourire.

– Enfin, je vous présente le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, le Professeur Lupin.

Le Lupin en question leur adressa un sourire charmant et bienveillant qui fut suivi d'un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Décidément, il donnait meilleur impression que son collègue.

À la fin du repas, les rumeurs allaient de bon train. Ainsi, des Détraqueurs auraient guetté Sirius dans le Poudlard Express obligeant le train à stopper son voyage et entraînant une peur bleue chez les jeunes sorciers qui n'avaient eu la malchance de faire face à une telle créature. Cependant, il semble avoir eu un petit accident. Harry Potter se serait évanoui. Et Allen Walker l'apprit rapidement. Ainsi ce gamin n'était pas capable de faire face aux Détraqueurs. Hé bien, Allen non plus. Le blandin était inquiet pour le jeune garçon. Cela avait dû être une expérience éprouvante voire traumatisante pour lui. Ces saletés de Détraqueurs n'avaient pas intérêt de s'approcher ne serait-ce qu'un mètre de plus des enfants. Irrité, Allen faisait les cent pas dans le couloir sans réellement en avoir conscience. Il avait été pris au dépourvu. Dumbledore posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule gauche afin de conquérir son attention.

– Allen, excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu.

– Vous ne vouliez pas me faire fuir ! Mais…

Allen tremblait et se mordait nerveusement les lèvres.

– Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à ces horreurs une fois de plus !

– Je sais. Mais vous savez, il faudrait mieux maîtriser vos émotions. Sous le choc, vos yeux avaient repris durant quelques secondes leurs couleurs or. Ce n'est pas ainsi que vous n'alerterez personne.

Allen le regarda dans les yeux en reprenant doucement son calme. Dumbledore avait presque souri afin de le détendre un peu plus. Le rire guérissait tous les maux.

– J'en suis désolé. C'est juste l'angoisse du premier jour.

Dumbledore ricana et se dirigea paisiblement vers sa chambre sans rien ajouter. Lui aussi devait être fatigué. Alors qu'Allen croyait être de nouveau seul, il remarqua le Professeur Lupin l'observant d'un œil étrange, inquiet. Allen se savait au physique peu avantageux mais tout de même. Déguisant sa perplexité, Allen lui adressa la parole tout souriant et chaleureux.

– Bonsoir, Remus ! Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance…

Il s'était interrompu, surpris. Autour de Remus, des ombres canines guettaient chacun des pas du Professeur. Certains grognements pouvaient même arriver jusqu'à l'oreille du maudit. Ainsi était la chose.

– Oh ! Vous êtes un loup-garou… Enfin, qu'importe. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez connus James Potter et Sirius Black.

Perdu, Lupin lui serra la main, légèrement effrayé. Comment ce guignol avait découvert sa véritable identité ? En un seul coup d'œil ? Et pourquoi aborder des sujets aussi sensibles là maintenant alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore fait connaissance ? La tenue du jeune homme était tout aussi perturbante. Pourquoi porter une cape rose avec un ensemble noir ? C'était juste un enfant, juste un enfant… Malgré ses cheveux blancs, le garçon avait un visage extrêmement enfantin accentué par son expression singulière.

Soudainement, Allen se frotta l'arrière du crâne comme gêné.

– Je ne voulais pas vous importuner. C'est juste que… Je suis resté dans ma grotte quelque année et je n'ai eu vent de l'histoire des Potter et de Sirius. Je suis désolé. Peut-être que cela est un sujet douloureux pour vous. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez vous coucher en paix. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de dire quoique que soit.

_Un blanc vers les années 80…_

Remus soupira devant tant d'innocence. Quel âge avait ce Professeur ? Dumbledore devait être désespéré pour choisir une personne si jeune à moins qu'elle soit incroyable. Alors, il lui raconta toute l'histoire. Évidemment, il ne lui raconta pas toute sa jeunesse et sa profonde amitié pour ces garçons, mais il lui expliqua l'essentiel afin qu'il ne soit pas perdu. Il espérait que cet Allen soit capable de comprendre l'enjeu. Il fallait protéger Harry Potter. Après quoi, le blandin le remercia avec douceur avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Il avait presque disparu en un éclair du champ de vision de Remus. Pourtant, chose certaine : il était impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

De retour dans sa chambre, Allen se jeta dans son lit, épuisé. Les informations se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il avait écouté les versions de Dumbledore puis de Lupin. Mais derrière les expressions songeuses de ces hommes, une historie sombre se dissimulait. Si seulement, Allen ne s'était pas autant éloigné de Tom en 81. Peut-être aurait-il pu empêcher la mort de ces deux jeunes parents ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était trop tard. Lily et James étaient morts et Harry orphelin. Ainsi soit-il. Cependant, comme il était étrange pour Allen de redécouvrir le monde ainsi. Pendant tant d'année il avait vécu derrière des masques mentant aux autres comme à lui-même. Mais aujourd'hui, il voyait le monde de ses propres yeux et analysait de lui-même. Alors, enfin les choses revêtaient d'un costume sain…

Apaisé, Allen s'endormit dans les ténèbres anthropophages. Depuis le décès de son maître, il n'y avait plus personne pour concocter des potions afin de calmer les effets de sa malédiction. Alors cela fut chose impressionnante pour Allen de trouver le sommeil aussi facilement.

* * *

Allen pénétra sa salle de classe, angoissé à l'idée de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais cette journée sera plus dédiée à la présentation, Allen n'avait pas trop à s'en faire. Comment pouvait-on rater une chose aussi simple que les présentations ? Impossible, n'est-ce pas.

Lorsque les Gryffondors et les Serpentard de troisième année arrivèrent dans sa salle de classe, Allen ne put retenir son sourire démesuré. Il allait enfin rencontrer Harry Potter, le gamin dont on lui avait tant parlé.

_Alors, Tom… Vais-je pouvoir découvrir une de tes œuvres ?_

Les apprentis sorciers prirent rapidement classe tout en dévisageant leur professeur. Sa longue chevelure blanche attachée en queue de cheval lui donnait l'air d'appartenir à un autre siècle. Tout comme le haut de forme délaissé sur le bureau (Allen sachant cet accessoire peu approprié pour un sorcier). Mais surtout, l'affreuse balafre défigurant son visage juvénile offrait un personnage presque rocambolesque. Et puis, quelle idée de porter des gants en cette saison d'été… Décidément, ce Professeur avait quelque chose d'extravagant. Pourtant Allen faisait tout son possible pour donner à sourire le plus de bienveillance possible.

– Bonjour. Je suis donc le Professeur Walker.

Il aurait bien aimé continuer sa phrase pour ne pas paraître bêta. Si seulement son regard ne s'était pas posé sur le jeune Harry Potter. Il pouvait deviner qui il était sans remarquer sa cicatrice. Non, Harry avait quelque chose de spéciale… À la vision du jeune garçon, Allen eut l'impression d'être emporté par le vent funèbre dans les macabres ténèbres d'une aube lointaine. Une immonde créature se tenait au-dessus de l'enfant, le visage ravagé par un sourire mauvais. Allen avait déjà vu de telles horreurs. Il resta figé, glacé jusqu'au sang, tremblant d'effroi. Une terrible migraine le pris et son œil gauche se dilata. Réflexe à la douleur, le maudit se pencha en avant, la main sur la tête

_« Allen… Allen…_

_Je t'attends… »_

Un dernier gémissement, et Allen fut de nouveau droit, effaçant à une vitesse fulgurante le début de larme pourpre. Il avait assez vécu d'expérience similaire, il n'était plus l'heure de faire le faible. On sait s'y habituer. D'ailleurs, toute la scène ne dura en temps réel que 20 secondes bien qu'elle parut éternelle à Allen. Mais ces petites secondes avaient suffi à créer un malaise dans la classe qui n'ajoutait mot.

– Bonjour, je suis le Professeur Walker.

Il l'avait déjà dit. Nouvelle erreur.

– Étudions ensemble, car vous n'aurez le choix, les secrets des sortilèges. Plongeons sans attente dans le monde abyssal de la magie pour ne jamais en ressortir…

À la vue de son sourire et de son regard pétillant, les enfants comprirent qu'il plaisantait. Mais Harry ne riait pas. Cet homme été effrayant. Il avait_ quelque chose_. À peine leurs regards s'étaient-ils croisés que le jeune professeur se sentit mal. Ce qu'Harry avait vu dans ses yeux à ce moment précis étaient indescriptibles. Mais surtout, cet homme lui était familier. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà aperçu. Dans les souvenirs de Tom Jedusor. Un jeune garçon du nom Allen qui avait aidé à faire punir Hagrid d'un crime qu'il n'avait commis. Mais Allen devait avoir la soixantaine maintenant. Peut-être même était-il mort ou enfermé à Azkaban ? Mais comment cet homme pouvait avoir la même cicatrice et cette teinte si singulière ? Peut-être… Est-ce un descendant d'Allen ? Il aurait hérité de la malédiction… Oui, cela existe des malédictions transmises de générations en générations. Cela explique cela.

– Pfff, quel clown. Même pas capable de se présenter correctement. Quand je vais avertir mon père qu'un tel bouffon a été nommé Professeur…

Allen s'approcha, en continuant de sourire gentiment, du jeune blondinet insolent. Puis, il se figea devant lui le tout accompagné d'un effroyable rictus. Le Serpentard trembla de peur sans vraiment comprendre d'où venait cette sensation de chair de poule. Il va le

_( Tuer ?)_

le renvoyer du cours. En sueur, le blond se tut.

– Vous me rappelez quelqu'un… Lucius. Vous êtes Malefoy Junior ?

Allen rit avant de déposer avec difficulté ses deux mains sur la table. Malefoy avait pâlit.

– Vous… connaissez mon père ?

– Bien sûr. Savez-vous que j'ai moi-même appartenu à la maison Serpentard ?

– Vous ?

– Oui. Même un tel bouffon peut le faire.

Allen ne semblait pas énervé. Juste amusé. Il ricana en reprenant sa place tout en ajoutant qu'il retirait cinq point à Serpentard pour ses mauvaises paroles.

– Bien. Nous pouvons reprendre le cours des choses. Des questions avant de commencer ?

Une jeune fille aux cheveux hirsutes leva la main avec impatience et tremblait presque d'excitation. Il se savait séduisant mais à ce point-là.

– Oui ? Votre nom ?

Il faudra bien qu'il apprenne chacun de leurs noms. Mais tout allait bien se passer, Dumbledore lui donnera une liste qu'il apprendra par cœur.

– Hermione Granger. Vous avez été victime d'un maléfice ?

– Bien vu, Auguste. Suivant ?

Encore une fois, Allen n'avait pas pris un ton agressif ou méprisant. Il savait bien que la jeune fille ne voulait pas empiéter sur sa vie privée. Elle voulait juste apprendre plus. Curieuse, dévorée par la soif d'apprendre.

Mais celle-ci semblait avoir mal pris le fait de s'être fait ainsi rembrunir.

Puis Drago leva la main à son tour. Il n'allait pas se laisser intimider par ce clown blanc.

– Va-t-on étudié des sortilèges particulièrement dangereux Professeur ?

Allen rit à nouveau amusé de sa bêtise. Ah, les enfants… Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait côtoyé l'innocence.

– Ce n'est pas au programme. Pour des sortilèges plus épiques, il faut attendre le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal, gamin.

– Ne m'appelez pas gamin.

– Très bien alors dites-moi quel est votre nom.

– Drago.

Joli prénom. Au moins cet idiot de Lucius sait avoir bon goût parfois. À la pensée de Malefoy, Allen prit malgré lui une expression colérique.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère profiter de mes nouvelles libertés en tant que professeur et menait les cours comme je l'entends. C'est-à-dire que si je désire que l'on s'amuse à faire flotter Drago Malefoy dans la salle de classe on le fera.

Les yeux du blondinet sortirent de leur orbite au point qu'Allen crut devoir les remettre en place. Il l'avait surpris par sa blague de mauvais goût. Mais Allen la jugea nécessaire. Quelque chose de malsain flottait autour du Serpentard. Allen ne le pensait pas vraiment mauvais (au point d'apprécier le rôle de Mangemort par exemple) mais il était clair qu'une chose ne se déroulait pas bien dans sa petite tête d'abruti. Néanmoins, il était classique chez les adolescents de retrouver des pensées destructrices pour autrui ou pour soi-même. Et c'est bien pour empêcher cela qu'Allen se tenait devant ces momignards. Il entendit des élèves pouffaient à sa plaisanterie et ne fut pas surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait du trio dont faisait partie Harry Potter. Allen prenait peu à peu ses marques par rapport à tout ce que Dumbledore ou même la très aimable Professeure MacGonagall sur les élèves.

Allen conclut son cours en leurs donnant un devoir sur les sortilèges les plus anciens élaborés. Un peu d'histoire pour commencer bien qu'il avait déjà un autre dédier sur l'histoire de la magie. Mais ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire, ils aborderont rapidement le côté théorique. Allen se rappelait juste d'un sortilège précis appartenant au programme scolaire des troisièmes années depuis bien longtemps : le sortilège d'allégresse. L'unique fait de se remémorer ce triste et pourtant facilement oubliable événement qui avait lieu lorsque tout juste âgé de 13 ans, Mary, une Gryffondor avait envoyé un ce sortilège par surprise sur Allen. Rien de méchant en soi, mais le cerveau d'Allen n'avait pas supporté une telle euphorie.

Alors que les élèves disparaissaient un à un et qu'Allen avait commencé à ranger soigneusement ses livres, il entendit une faible voix derrière son dos. Un enfant.

– Professeur…

**Boum-Boum**

Une sueur froide dégoulina soudainement le long du dos du Professeur. Son front rejoignit la glissade de transpiration tandis que son cœur ne parvenait à se délivre de cet emballement trop brusque.

_Tom…_

_Tom, juste derrière, moi…_

Allen revoyait son sourire perfide et sa main tendue face à lui. Il fallait le rejoindre encore et toujours dans cette mélancolique danse mortelle.

_« Allen. »_

Allen ne tremblait pas. Il n'avait pas réellement peur de Voldy. Mais les souvenirs associés à ce garçon lui rappelait l'horreur qu'il était lui-même et l'effrayait. Finalement, toutes ses peurs tournaient autour de sa personne. Regret, remord, culpabilité et fantasme irraisonnable… Quel égocentrique, cet Allen.

Puis, sans crier garde, Allen se retourna raide mais souriant et sans même regarder son interlocuteur avait deviné son identité.

– Oui, Harry ?

– Un sortilège de malédiction peut-il se répercuter sur la descendance de la victime ?

Surpris, Allen contempla le jeune garçon tentant de lire dans l'esprit de celui-ci mais l'ombre de Voldemort planant sur l'enfant l'empêchait d'analyser quoi que ce soit.

– Hé bien… Généralement non, il faudrait que cela contamine le sang de la victime et que sa génétique en soit redéfini comme dans le cas d'un malédictus ou peut-être même chez les loups-garous. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit à coup sûr transmise, hasard de la construction humaine.

Embêté et ne désirant pas faire un cours de biologie, Allen lui fit un clin d'œil pour cacher sa gêne. Il savait très bien où Harry souhaitait en venir.

– Hmm… Et donc, dans votre cas, elle ne serait pas transmissible à votre progéniture.

– Pas le moins du monde.

Il avait hésité à mentir sur ce fait. Mais pour partir sur le bon chemin, il ne fallait ni mentir aux autres ni à soi-même. Néah se serait même amusé de cette position de faiblesse.

_Et je suis Néah_

– Allen.

L'expression du nouveau professeur se fit plus sévère son poing gauche se crispa. Harry notait avec crainte chaque évolution physique du « jeune » homme. Bizarrement, ce Professeur Walker lui inspirait plus de peur que le professeur Rogue.

– Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

– Alors vous êtes bel et bien, cet Allen…

Harry fronçait des sourcils. Il avait tenté de s'auto-persuader que tout ça était strictement impossible et qu'un homme dans la soixantaine ne pouvait être présent dans la silhouette d'un jeune homme d'à peine 25 ans. Mais surtout, cela confirmait qu'il avait été le camarade de Voldemort.

– Il y a des traces de mon passage à Poudlard ?, lança-t-il avec un drôle de sourire

– Une vieille photo de classe… Vous êtes facilement reconnaissable, si je puis me permettre.

– Vous pouvez vous le permettre, il serait idiot de le nier. Bon, Vous comptez rester longtemps à m'observer avec ces yeux méfiants et inquisiteurs ? Vous allez arriver en retard au cours suivant ?

Et alors qu'Harry quittait la salle, Allen riait seul amusé du mensonge du jeune garçon. Il croyait l'avoir aussi facilement. Harry avait entendu parler d'Allen dans quelque chose de beaucoup plus sombre et interdit. Il avait peur de lui, c'était certain. Déduction : Harry a forcement vu ses instants les moins glorieux. Enfin, il y en avait tant…

* * *

Profitant de ses heures libres, Allen alla faire un tour dans la cour. Le soleil commençait à décliner. L'aube rougeoyante éclairait d'une lumière écarlate la végétation. Le monde paraissait si ensanglanté. Tous les soirs, Allen avait le droit à cette tragique vision. Marchant calmement à travers les herbes, Allen songea avec délices les plaisirs que lui procurait de revivre l'aventure à Poudlard. La vie avait semblé perdre de sa magie, les choses étaient devenues si ternes, incolores… Mais voir la nouvelle génération plein de vie redonner le sourire au maudit. La vie continuait après tout ces sombres événements, tous ces morts, cette Terreur qui avait paru interminable. Mais alors qu'une sensation de chaleur submergé le corps d'Allen, l'atmosphère devint brusquement glaciale. Son sang se figea, gelé et son corps se mit à frisonner. Le ciel devenait gris et la végétation perdait de sa splendeur.

_Il est temps de rentrer._

Mais Allen était paralysé, tout comme son sourire. Il remarqua à peine la main squelettique se posait sur son visage, ces ongles charnus pénétraient sa chair alors que le monde disparaissait autour de lui.

_Allen était face à un homme allongé sur le sol, haletant._

_Il respirait à peine, mourant._

_Mais Allen resta de glace face à sa souffrance._

_Et la musique continua d'embellir la pièce._

– _Crucio !_

_Et il continuait de se tordre de douleur, bavant sur le carrelage comme une bête atteint de la rage._

– _S'il vous plaît, arrêtez… Je ferais n'importe quoi._

_Allen stoppa et le contempla d'un regard absolument vide. Il n'arrivait plus à ressentir quoique ce soit. Plus capable d'assumer une seule identité. Était-il Néah ou Allen ? Et puis qui était cet Allen ? Red, le Allen de Mana, le Allen de Cross ou le Allen de Tom ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus rien, à vraie dire._

_Des filets de sang commençaient à couler le long de la bouche de la victime._

– _Où se trouve l'Auror Mary ?_

– _Je… Je ne sais pas !_

– _Vous mentez._

_Allen leva sa baguette la bouche crispée, l'expression toujours aussi vide._

_Dans un élan de désespoir, le sorcier le bouscula afin d'attraper sa baguette d'aubépine._

_Ce bout de bois, un peu trop court._

_Puis il pointa sa propre arme sur son bourreau._

_Allen n'esquissa même pas un sourire d'amusement._

– _Vous allez mourir, sale monstre ! Avada…_

_Alors qu'Allen semblait totalement passif, son bras gauche en décida autrement et attrapa l'homme par le cou. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et semblèrent libérer un liquide véné peau de la pauvre victime se colora d'une drôle couleur grisâtre. Allen récupéra sa baguette et l'enfonça dans son bras gauche afin de lui faire lâcher prise._

_L'homme était mort. Il avait obéi à la demande de Voldy mais tout ça n'avait servi à rien._

_Des victimes futiles… Actes inutiles._

_Pour rien. Pour rien. Pour rien._

_Comme cette nuit… Cette nuit où il avait assassiné toute sa famille._

_Il fallait mettre un terme cette stupide mission de Dieu._

_Dieu n'était pas celui que l'on croyait. Ce n'était pas un être bienveillant._

_Pour avoir créé l'homme, il fallait forcément être tordu. Après tout, Dieu avait créé l'homme à son image. S'il était si parfait nous serions pas si imparfaits._

_Et voilà cet héritage maudit, héritage de Noé qui revenait encore et encore._

_Et les cadavres bougeaient brisant la loi ultime du Seigneur._

_Des marionnettes aux mains d'autres marionnettes._

_Mais où est diable le marionnettiste ?!_

_Nulle part, en aucun lieu. Comme l'utopie._

_Mais Néah avait trouvé l'amour comme Adam auparavant._

_Les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples… Tout n'était pas que meurtres et nécromancie._

_Mais Néah était fatigué de ces petites voix qui le harcelaient jour et nuit. Obscènes cauchemars éternels ._

_Alors il fallait mettre un terme à cette plaisanterie. Tout réduire au néant._

_Une des voix est d'accord avec lui. « Vas-y… Tue-les… Fais saigner leurs corps… Que le sang du Christ coule à nouveau sur le sol… Que la neige se teinte peu à peu de rouge… »_

_Oui, il fallait voir le sang coulait. Les choses ne se résumeront pas un simple sortilège de la mort. L'acte doit être mémorable et pour cela préfère l'impropre._

_Mana ne voulait pas. Les petites voix étaient trop discordantes dans sa tête._

_Et il l'avait tué… Mana avait tué Néah ce soir-là après l'affrontement mortel d'une triste nuit de Noël._

_Et lui aussi lui avait volé la vie une autre nuit de Noël des années plus tard._

_Il ne reviendra jamais. Jamais !_

– Jamais, jamais, jamais, jamais…

– Walker !

De longue goutte de sueur froide coulait le long de son corps. Il se leva brusquement mais fut pris d'un vertige. Il était étendu sur l'herbe et le soleil s'était couché. Son cœur battait à tout, et la salive coulait encore le long de ses lèvres. Il haletait comme s'il venait de courir 500 mètres à 20Km/h.

– Remus…

Allen ne savait pas s'il devait nommer ses collègues par le prénom. Il en était incapable avec Dumbledore qui illustrait une figure d'autorité particulière mais pour le reste…

– Vous avez été attaqué par les Détraqueurs qui gardaient l'entrée… Ils étaient nombreux, j'ai cru que je ne parviendrais pas à les faire fuir… Encore un peu, et vous auriez reçu le baiser. Ils ont une dent contre vous ou bien vous sentez le malheur bien plus que nous.

L'esprit encore confus, Allen tentait de comprendre ce qui disait le Professeur Lupin. Détraqueurs, il avait compris. Ces horreurs l'harcelaient depuis si longtemps et Allen était toujours aussi incapable de s'en débarrasser que de leur fermer son esprit. Pourtant il avait développé des capacités de legimens et d'occlumens hors pair. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait faire face qu'aux êtres. Les non-êtres que représentaient les Détraqueurs lui échappaient. Ils n'avaient pas réellement de point faible, incapable de penser ou de ressentir des émotions. Aussi vide qu'il avait pu l'être dans certains moments précis… Des instants où toutes ses envies et ses pensées disparaissaient laissant place qu'à un ordre. Mais jamais Allen n'avait connu de réminiscence aussi longue et complète. Un souvenir emboîté dans un autre souvenir. Chaotique mise en abyme.

– Tenez, prenez ça.

Lupin lui offrit une barre de chocolat qu'Allen accepta avec grand plaisir. Qu'importe l'événement, il ne disait jamais nom à du chocolat. Croquant délicatement dans la chair de la friandise, l'esprit d'Allen commença à sortir de la brume. Allen se releva et épousseta ses habits avant de lancer un sourire sincèrement chaleureux à Lupin.

– Merci de m'être venu en aide, Remus. Dumbledore m'avait pourtant prévenu.

– Vous êtes pourtant Professeur de Sortilèges… N'êtes-vous pas capable de lancer un sortilège de Patronus ?

Il n'y avait aucune hostilité dans sa voix. Loup-garou ou pas, Lupin était un homme doux et bienveillant. Allen soupira, fatigué et honteux.

– Le seul Patronus que je sais produire est une sorte de Patronus déchue… Il ne sert à rien contre des êtres aussi sombres que les Détraqueurs puisqu'il est tout aussi sombre ! Il peut bien servir de messager ou bien à briser des Hommes mais à part cela…

Allen avait rit de son impuissance. Rire était un remède contre les maux et non seulement de la mécanique plaquée sur du vivant. Mais Lupin ne trouvait pas cela très drôle.

– Vous êtes trop enfermé dans le pessimisme, Walker. Je suis certain que vous pourriez y parvenir si vous étiez capable de ne pas laisser toutes les zones obscures de votre vie prendre le dessus de vos bons souvenirs. Vous avez forcément connu le bonheur…

– Et voilà. C'est vous qui me consolez. Alors que pour vous, la vie n'a pas dû être rose. Vous êtes tant discriminé. Que ce soit les vampires ou les loup-garous, de toute façon personne n'en veut et pourtant vous êtes capable d'autant d'amour que nous autres.

Et ils rirent tout deux au clair de Lune qui heureusement n'était pas pleine. Lupin invita son collègue à partager un thé. Le blandin aurait bien voulu y convier Rogue, mais Remus l'en dissuada, effrayé à la seule idée de saluer le professeur à l'humeur noire et terne en pleine nuit alors que celui-ci devait être occupé à ces activités douteuses.


	4. Chapter 4

Allen et Remus marchaient tous deux côte à côte dans les couloirs de Poudlard en cette nouvelle mâtinée. Personne ne savait de quoi ces drôles pouvaient discuter mais la discussion des deux professeurs était entre-découpée de petits rires décomplexés. Une nouvelle amitié semblait être née sous le regard médisant de Rogue qui n'appréciait guère qu'un autre Professeur devenait allié avec le mal que représentait Remus Lupin. Depuis cette soirée où le loup-garou était venu en aide à Allen qui dataient seulement d'hier les choses avaient bien évolué. Il fallait avouer que Walker offrait une très mauvaise image de soi-même à tous autres professeurs. Et seul Dumbledore et Hagrid s'exprimaient comme si de rien n'était. Même MacGonagall, bien qu'elle ne montrât ni aversion ou manque de respect au blandin, était crispée lorsqu'il s'était présenté à elle. Il fallait qu'il cesse avec ces excentricités s'il souhaitait se faire une place. De plus, le Professeur Flitwick était très apprécié, et sa décision de reconversion soudaine avait attristé ses collègues_si on oublie le Professeur Rogue_ alors Allen se devait d'arriver au même niveau que son prédécesseur.

– Et donc, ce jour-là, James et moi avions tous fait pour détruire, ou du moins le mettre à terre, ce vilain Troll qui traînait non loin de Pré-au-Lard.

– Vous étiez vraiment sans scrupule. Un élève normal aurait alerté un adulte mais vous, vous n'obéissez qu'à vous-même. Vraiment, Remus, je ne te croyais pas si vilain.

– Car toi, tu faisais confiance à tes Professeurs, Allen ? Je te vois bien enchaînant tes heures de colles pour la mauvaise comme la bonne cause.

– Il est vrai.

Allen pouffait légèrement en pensant à toutes les idioties qu'il avait pu commettre dans sa petite enfance. Comme la fois, où il avait involontairement versé du sang de salamandre au mauvais moment entraînant une mauvaise réaction chimique. Cross lui avait collé un zéro suivi de deux heures de retenus. Puis, il fut pris d'un fou rire en pensant que le poste de Potion était peut-être tout aussi maudit. Severus Rogue ne semblait pas le genre d'homme a exprimé une grande bienveillance à l'égard de ses élèves. Surpris par cet éclat de rire, Lupin sourit. La bonne humeur n'était jamais de trop. Et dans cette sombre période où Poudlard était malencontreusement hantée par les Détraqueurs, il fallait permettre à la joie et à l'allégresse de pénétrer les murs de ce collège.

– Finalement, c'est seulement maintenant que je prends conscience de ses instants heureux… C'est en perdant les choses que l'on réalise à quel point elles sont importantes.

Lupin acquiesça tristement en pensant à tous ses anciens amis. Lui et les Maraudeurs avaient passé de si bon moment. Et maintenant Peter Pettigrow était mort tout comme James Potter… Seul Sirius perdure, mais on aimerait que non.

Distrait, Allen jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir Hagrid la mine réjouie emmener ses élèves vers les sous-bois. Le demi-géant avait l'air si heureux. Allen sourit naïvement devant tant d'euphorie. Il se rappela les cours de Lulubel et les fameux Hippogriffes aux prénoms improbables. Les programmes scolaires n'avaient pas tant changé… Mais désormais, Allen était le seul Noah à enseigner à Poudlard et probablement le dernier. Encore une fois, il les avait exterminés. Que ce soit Wisely ou le fameux Tyki. Ça lui apprendra à dévoiler avec joie des informations sur les Horcruxes à ce psychopathe de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Pourtant, ils avaient l'air d'avoir réellement pris une tout autre voie, vers la rédemption… Peut-être parce que Néah avait glissé de vilaine note de musique dans leurs crânes. Et les marionnettistes étaient devenus à leur tour les marionnettes. Pas plus digne qu'un cadavre. Pourtant Néah n'était pas un bon samaritain. Il avait peut-être poussé sa famille vers de plus nobles idéaux, tout en recherchant à détruire leurs immortalités à travers d'idiotes recherches en passant par la nécromancie mais finalement vu le résultat sur le personnage d'Allen, nous pouvions nous demander qu'elle force démoniaque animait cet être. Cependant, les actes du blandin pourrait bêtement s'expliquer par les anomalies de sa mémoire ne lui laissant que de sentiments amers et âcres.

– Bien. Je m'excuse, mais je dois faire mon cours, maintenant. À une prochaine fois, Allen.

– Bon courage, Remus.

Allen sourit en observant son ami peu à peu disparaître dans les ténébreux couloirs de Poudlard avant de grimacer en apercevant Rogue face à lui, l'air colérique un vilain rictus railleur plus effrayant encore de celui qu'Allen avait pour habitude d'afficher.

_Flûte._

– Bonjour, Severus.

– Que faisiez-vous à comploter avec Lupin, Walker ?

– Voyons, Severus, cesse de t'emporter pour un rien. Ne crains rien, je ne complotais rien de particulier. Simple conversation superficielle.

Les ombres planaient autour du Professeur Rogue. Déjà vêtu entièrement de noir, il apparaissait encore plus sombre. Certaines murmuraient dans ses oreilles et le saisissait à la taille, entraînant ses sentiments dans une valse tumultueuse. Bien sûr, Rogue ne pouvait les voir. Cet homme était hanté par les regrets du passé et les rancœurs. Un homme brisé et rancunier. Voilà ce que trahissait l'activité des créatures visibles seulement pour Allen. Ne l'ayant côtoyé seulement pendant deux-trois ans avant de disparaître pendant un bon moment, Allen ne connaissait guère ce qui tourmentait ainsi son cœur. Après tout, Rogue était un Occlumens confirmé. Impossible de pénétrer dans son esprit. De même pour lui. L'un et l'autre ne pouvaient deviner leurs secrets.

– Vous connaissant, Walker, je vous sais indigne de confiance. Qui sait si vous voulez vous aussi aider les partisans de… _votre ami._

Le visage d'Allen perdit toute chaleur et son regard fit presque trembler son opposant.

– Oh, mais je te crois bien tout aussi susceptible des mêmes pensées… Nous avons fait les même erreurs alors c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Severus.

_Nous l'avons fait ensemble, Severus._

_Tu n'es pas plus digne que moi_

– Si je découvre quoique ce soit de louche à votre compte, Walker… Je n'hésiterais pas.

– Hé bien, au moins, je constate que tu es motivé à ne pas laisser Black entrer. Tu es bien fidèle à Dumbledore.

Perplexe, Rogue grogna. Apaisé, Allen lui fit un clin d'œil provocateur avant de disparaître. Rapide comme l'éclair… Ce qui attisa finalement la colère de Rogue qui ne daigna pas de ranger sa baguette mais qu'importe pour le maudit qui avait totalement disparu de la circulation.

* * *

Alors que les cours se déroulaient sans encombres, Allen entendit des plaintes et des murmures s'élevaient de dehors. Il pouvait reconnaître la voix paniquée du pauvre Hagrid. Sans plus attendre, Allen se planta à la fenêtre et aperçu son collègue courir avec Malefoy junior dans les bras. Le pauvre professeur semblait extrêmement nerveux. Allen quitta sa salle de classe, laissant la garde temporaire du cours par un élève doué qui lui paraissait tout aussi sérieux, un certain Cédric Diggory. Il déduit de leurs comportements qu'ils se rendaient à l'infirmerie. Très calmement, il se dirigea vers le lieu dit et y découvrit comme prévu les deux hommes.

– Aie ! Je souffre, Mme Pomfresh.

– Oh, ça va, ça va.

Hagrid était livide et tremblant. Il sursauta et manqua un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'Allen posa pourtant délicatement sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort.

– Que s'est-il passé, Hagrid ?

– Je… Il…

– Respire un bon coup.

– Il a insulté Buck mon hippogriffe (d'amour) et celui-ci n'a clairement pas apprécié.

Trouvant la situation ridicule, Allen daigna d'observer la plaie de la dite victime. Elle n'était pas très belle à voir mais pas spécialement grave non plus. Pour un sorcier compétent, il était très simple de se débarrasser d'une telle plaie.

Ignorant Pomfresh, Allen sortit sa baguette d'aubépine et la pointa sans consentement du malade sur la blessure. Il murmura des mots inaudibles et la peau se reforma parfaitement. La plaie s'était entièrement renfermée. Le sang était toujours présent certes, Allen ne travaillait pas pour Vanish. Toutes ces années à côtoyer la mort lui avait finalement était utile.

– Mais… Comment…

– Je devais devenir Médicomage à la base, répondit Allen dans un petit rire nerveux.

Bon, il ne pouvait pas faire des miracles non plus. Une fois coupé, Allen n'était pas capable de reproduire un membre ou de ressusciter une personne (si on ne compte pas les Inferi).

Malefoy le regardait étrangement avec une haine percevable dans les yeux. Les lèvres serrées, il ne le remercia pas. Le maudit en avait tellement rien à faire qu'il ne remarqua pas ce détail. Il n'avait plus habitude d'être remercié.

Hagrid serra brusquement Allen dans ses bras croyant que celui-ci l'avait sauvé de touts ennuis possibles. Il reniflait bruyamment et le blandin se retint de le repousser. C'était fini, la blessure infligée par Buck n'avait eu aucune conséquences notables. La vie continuait.

Pourtant, lorsque le lendemain, Allen commença son cours avec les troisièmes années, il remarqua une attelle au bras anciennement blessé de Malefoy. Il ne devrait avoir aucune difficulté à mouvoir son bras comment cela pouvait être possible.

Et alors qu'Allen leur demanda de s'exercer à produire un sortilège, Malefoy lui annonça qu'il n'était pas capable de le faire correctement, car il avait pour habitude le faire avec son autre main. On se demande qui est le clown ici.

– J'ai vu votre bras hier. Il n'y avait plus rien. Cessez de jouer la comédie et retirez moi cette attelle.

Alors oui, on avait prévenu Allen qu'il se devait de vouvoyer les élèves et ses collègues s'ils ne lui ont pas donné l'autorisation du contraire. Allen est d'origine d'une politesse exemplaire, mais il jugeait nécessaire pour imposer une bienveillance de tutoyer. « Vous » mettait trop de distance.

– Je vous assure qu'il me fait encore souffrir… Aie…

Allen savait très bien qu'il mentait. _Elles_ lui avaient dit.

– Ce gros balourd d'Hagrid sera probablement renvoyé après une telle imprudence.

Ces camarades rigolèrent entre eux amusés par ces stupidités de Serpentard. Allen tremblait de colère. Ses yeux luisaient d'une lueur méconnue. Et finalement alors qu'il se remit à sourire, ce ne fut que de vagues paroles incompréhensibles qui furent prononcées. Mais Harry avait très bien compris. Allen venait de parler Fourchelangue. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès, mais son animosité envers l'enfant l'avait poussé à l'associer au « serpent ». Ce ne fut pas très rassurant car cela témoignait d'une difficulté à observer les choses telles qu'elles sont, comme si tous ne devaient être que métaphore.

Allen avait vu toute la fourberie du jeune Malefoy. Ce n'était malheureusement pas étonnant quand on pense à son père. Lucius ne pouvait faire de son fils qu'un pourri. Le blandin soupira, exaspéré. L'année se révèle plus compliquée. Il lui faudra montrer aucune préférence comme animosité envers un élève en particulier. Et ce Malefoy junior avait l'air d'une nature provocante et méprisante. Allen avait intérêt à ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions négatives sinon ce sale gamin risquait de disparaître de manière subite et étrange.

– Je retire 10 points à Serpentard pour cette intervention stupide de votre part Malefoy. Manquez encore une fois de respect envers l'un des professeurs et je ne vous garantis pas que vous reverrez la lumière du jour.

Bien que de retour à son bureau, Drago pouvait brillait la démence dans les yeux de son nouveau professeur. Apeuré, il déglutit tout en essayant de masquer sa peur. Il ne fallait pas que ce bouffon puisse voir le malaise qu'il avait fait naître dans son cœur. Il en parlera à son père de toute façon, et quand il saura tout ce qui se trame dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il ne pourra n'être que scandalisé.

De son côté, Harry trouvait le Professeur beaucoup trop doux. Seulement dix points de retirer tout comme la dernière fois. Même MacGonagall aurait su se montrer plus sévère. Elle lui aurait même donné une retenue.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il était effrayant. Et Harry n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aborder les méfiances qu'il ressentait envers cet homme.

Le soir, tous les élèves furent réunis dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner comme à chaque soirée. Allen prit plaisir à s'asseoir à sa place d'honneur. Il prie place entre Hagrid et MacGonagall. Hagrid sanglotait, la mine bouffie. Inquiet, Allen tapota son énorme épaule. Le nez incroyablement rouge, le demi-géant sentait très fort l'alcool.

– Rubeus, que se passe-t-il encore ?

Il avait de nouveau le courage de l'interpeller par son prénom. Il avait été ami il y a cinquante ans, après tout. C'était trop étrange de dresser une barrière maintenant.

– Ils veulent vous renvoyer ?

– Non, mais le Ministère de la magie m'a convoqué avec Buck. À coup sûr, il sera condamné. Lucius fera tout pour nous porter misère après l'incident de son fils.

Puis, il refondit en larmes qu'il tentait tant bien que mal à cacher.

– Mon pauvre Hagrid, je suis certaine que tout cela va s'arranger. Dumbledore vous aidera à défendre votre hippogriffe.

– Merci Minerva, mais je crains que Malefoy ait plus de pouvoir que Dumbledore.

Allen se mit à trembler nerveusement. La colère prenait le dessus. Allen adorait les hippogriffes après tout et cela le briserait qu'un innocent ait à mourir pour des idiots. Et puis, comment cela se faisait-il que le Mangemort Lucius Malefoy ne fut pas condamné comme les autres ?! Il devrait être à Azkaban, à la merci des Détraqueurs, loin de sa famille qu'il souille de son venin, à revivre ses malheurs encore et encore…

Finalement, il tendit un mouchoir à son collègue avec un sourire méprisant et provocateur. Évidemment, ce n'était pas à Hagrid qu'il était adressé.

– Qu'importe le jugement, Rubeus. Je serais là pour le dénouement mortel.

Minerva contempla son voisin de table d'un drôle air. Cela ne disait rien qui vaille. Ce gamin avait de drôle de projets en tête. Dumbledore avait tendance à embaucher des Professeurs douteux, n'empêche. Elle était certaine que ce garnement de Walker n'était pas du genre à respecter le règlement. Elle l'avait croisé, hier dans la nuit à marcher la tête baissée dans tout Poudlard (oui à chaque étage) en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles. Et lorsqu'elle l'eut stoppé, il lui avait adressé un étrange regard suivi d'un sourire mystérieux qui se voulait bienveillant. Il menait la garde, avait-il dit. Pourtant vu l'état dans lequel il était plongé, il ne risquait d'intercepter grand-chose.

– Ne faites pas de bêtises, Walker.

– N'ayez crainte, ma chère. Tout ira bien.

Encore ce sourire mystérieux cachant de multiples complots. Cet ancien Serpentard avait beaucoup a caché. Mais était-il vraiment mauvais ? Minerva était partagée mais ne pouvait pas réellement affirmer quoique ce soit.

– Vous doutez de moi, MacGonagall ?

– Hein ?

Tirée de sa torpeur, elle fut surprise d'entendre la voix du jeune Walker parvenir à ses oreilles.

– Je vous garantis que je ne laisserai personne ne porter atteinte à vos précieux élèves.

Allen sentait le doute et la confusion s'émaner de cette femme. Mais il était convaincu de sa bienveillance ultime envers ses élèves. Cela le rassurait. Toutes les personnes présentes à cette table n'avaient pas de réels intentions malveillantes, il en était convaincu. Cela lui paraissait surprenant, car après s'être renseigné sur les derniers événements qui ont eu lieu à Poudlard, il commençait à douter sérieusement sur la bonne foi des professeurs.

Harry Potter avait rejoint ses amis à la table des Gryffondor. Il était temps, la faim rongeait ses entrailles. Il remarqua au loin Hagrid dont le visage était incroyablement rougi. Qui osait encore lui faire du mal ?! Hagrid avait assez vécu de choses terribles ces dernières années que l'on le laisse enfin en paix. La raison de son chagrin était probablement liée à l'attaque de Buck. Ce stupide Malefoy faisait encore des siennes. S'il pouvait le faire taire un instant voire à tout jamais… Puis Harry constata que le Professeur Walker tentait tant bien que mal de réconforter le demi-géant. L'esprit plus léger, Harry entama ses pommes de terre.

– Il est étrange le nouveau professeur, vous trouvez pas ? Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas celui qui occupe le poste d'enseignant de DCFM qui paraît le plus suspect.

– Oui, Lupin semble doué.

Harry sourit. Lui aussi apprécié le Professeur Lupin. Celui-ci l'avait protégé contre les Détraqueurs dans le train. Mais il n'avait pas encore pu admirer ses réelles capacités de Professeurs. Il termina d'avaler ce qu'il mâchait avant de prendre enfin la parole.

– J'ai déjà vu cet homme… Dans les souvenirs de Voldemort.

Ron blanchit à l'entente du nom mais Hermione ne sourcilla même pas.

– Dans le journal de Jedusor ?

– Oui… Je me suis dit qu'ils ne pouvaient être les mêmes personnes, qu'il était beaucoup trop jeune, mais… Il m'a confirmé porter le même prénom.

– Et puis avec cette balafre, on ne peut les dissocier.

Ron réussit enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

– Et à part être plus vieux que l'on croit, qu'a-t-il fait de si flippant pour que tu aies une telle expression ?

– Il a aidé Voldemort à arrêter Hagrid.

Hermione pouffa involontairement.

– Excusez-moi… Mais vous avez vu comme ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre ? Si Walker l'a vraiment piégé ainsi…

– Hmm… Hagrid n'est pas l'homme le plus rancunier que l'on puisse connaître.

Mais Allen avait mis en danger Aragog et Hagrid ne pardonne pas ceux qui font du mal à ses bêtes… À moins que l'on prenne en considération que c'est Tom qui a attaqué l'araignée ce jour-là. Brusquement, tirant Harry de ses songes, un éclat de rire collectif se firent entendre, venant de la Grande Table. Seul Rogue ne semblait pas y participer.

Même Allen se tordait de rire. Minerva semblait avoir raconté l'anecdote avec le professeur Trewlaney.

– De mon temps, notre professeur maîtrisait réellement l'art de la divination.

– De votre temps, Walker ? Vous parlez comme une personne âgée.

Puis dans un petit rire, elle se figea. Walker avait fait ses études à Poudlard. Mais MacGonagall ne l'avait jamais eu pour élève. Les informations fusèrent dans son cerveau et peu à peu elle réalisa.

– Oui c'est vrai. Professeur Kamelot était vraiment douée… Dommage que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de profiter de ses cours, maugréa Hagrid avec une soudaine amertume.

– Douée ou pas, elle ne pouvait nous transmettre grand-chose. Je n'ai jamais su prédire l'avenir. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas réussi ma BUSE.

Consternée, Minerva jeta un regard surpris à Dumbledore, homme de confiance, son plus fidèle ami.

– Vous avez étudié à la même époque ?

– Rubeus et moi avons en effet coutoyé Poudlard dans des périodes rapprochées. Mais je suis un peu plus âgé.

_Il ne faut pas mentir. Cette femme m'a l'air on ne peut plus digne de confiance. Je l'aime déjà._

Dumbledore le contempla d'un œil serein, espérant que la nature d'Allen ne soit pas découverte. Heureusement les autres professeurs discutaient entre eux ignorant totalement les discussions d'autrui. De son côté, Severus mangeait lentement sans adresser la moindre parole à qui se soit avec un air aigri sur le visage. Dumbledore commença une conversation superflue avec lui et le dîner se termina tranquillement.

Alors que Dumbledore rejoignait paisiblement son bureau, il fut intercepté par un autre professeur. Il crut d'abord à Rogue, mais ce fut finalement Allen qui se trouvait derrière lui. Sans ajouter un mot, le vieux professeur l'invita dans son bureau et l'incita à s'asseoir afin qu'il puisse se reposer.

– Voudrais-tu un bonbon au citron, Allen ?

– Je ne refuse jamais une friandise.

Ils sourirent tous les deux, détendus. Mais l'expression d'Allen se fit plus sévère alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

– Professeur… Saviez-vous que Tom projetait de créer 7 Horcruxes ?

– C'est amusant que tu m'appelles encore « Professeur », les autres professeurs à qui pourtant j'ai eu la chance d'enseigner me nomment par mon nom ou « monsieur le directeur », c'est pompeux..

_C'est tout ce que cela lui fait ?_

– Pour répondre à ta question… Je me doutais qu'il avait usé d'une telle magie noire.

Et il brandit l'ancien journal de Tom Elvis Jedusor. Éventré, il n'était plus très beau à voir.

_Le premier Horcruxe de Tom…_

Allen caressa la chose avec un soupçon de nostalgie se remémorant la fois où Link manqua de découvrir la vérité.

– Alors vous savez que Voldemort a fait de Harry un Horcruxe ?

– Je l'avais envisagé, mais ce que vous me posez la question, c'est que c'est le cas. Un morceau de son âme s'est accroché avec désespoir à la seule chose en vie qu'il restait dans la pièce. Après tout, Voldemort ne pouvait mourir cette nuit d'Halloween.

Dumbledore parlait avec lenteur, pesant la portée de chacun de ses mots. Il savait qu'Allen pourrait _le_ voir. Mais jamais, le vieux Professeur n'avait eu le courage de parler de cela à qui se soit. Même pas à Severus.

– Alors si nous voulons mettre un terme à la vie de Voldemort…

– Harry devra mourir, oui.

Il l'avait prononcé ces mots avec douleur. Il s'était sincèrement attaché à cet enfant tout en sachant que tôt ou tard, sa vie prendra fin précocement. Son cœur se serrait avant de se lancer dans une danse accablante et douloureuse…

Devinant la souffrance sur le visage du vieil homme, Allen prit un ton plus doux presque enjoué. Tom avait fait beaucoup de mal et malheureusement ce n'était pas fini.

_Pour t'exterminer, un innocent devra y laissa la vie. Ne pouvais-tu pas juste mourir seul sans embêter les autres ?_

– Bien, il nous reste les 4 autres Horcruxes de Tom à détruire avant Harry. On a le temps. À moins qu'il ne tarde à en créer un autre espérant atteindre le nombre 7. Je ne crois pas qu'il ait conscience que l'un de ses Horcruxes a été détruit.

– Je ne le crois pas non plus, Allen.

La chasse aux Horcruxes est ouverte !


	5. Chapter 5

Allen marchait, la mine sombre et le pas lourd à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Les cours venaient à peine de débuter et voilà le malheur qui semble peu à peu s'immiscer dans ces vies enfantines. Et Sirius courait toujours, libre, prêt à frapper à n'importe quel instant. Sa cape, qu'il avait enfin teinte de noir volait par la force des courants airs. L'été était toujours là mais le vent savait s'inviter à l'heure des nuits. Le blandin se stoppa et fit face à la Lune un fin croissant, qui ne semblait pas prête de ressembler à une viennoiserie bien appréciée des Français. Elle ne souriait plus, maintenant. La terreur des années 70 avait à jamais terni son rire. Elle paraissait si fade maintenant. Un simple ballon blanc dont les traces de boues témoignaient sa présence passée dans les égouts. Allen soupira, exaspéré. Elle n'était pas seule à avoir perdu son sourire. Soudain, Allen sursauta. Quelque chose venait de se frotter contre ses jambes. Lentement, Allen baissa la tête et aperçu deux yeux jaunes qui brillaient dans l'obscurité. Un chat, ou plutôt une chatte. Elle ronronnait et continua ses tentatives de séduction sur le pauvre professeur.

– Miaou…

— Ne me fais pas craquer…

Mais il était trop tard et Allen céda à la tentation. Il caressa avec douceur la tête poilue de l'animal et entendit ses ronronnements de satisfaction. Totalement sous le charme, Allen oublia le reste, absorbé par la beauté de la chatte. Alors, il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas résonnant avec violence dans les couloirs, ni les grognements presque bestiaux qui les accompagnaient.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites à ma chatte ?!

Surpris, Allen tomba en arrière. Mais qu'avait-il tous à s'énerver contre lui sans raison ? Il parle avec Remus, Rogue s'imaginait de sombres complots, et il parle avec un chat, on crie au meurtre. Les habitants de Poudalrd étaient-ils tous paranos ?!

Puis sous le regard dévastateur de Rusard, Miss Teigne se remit à se frotter avec amour contre les bras d'Allen. Le concierge fut surpris. Miss Teigne n'accordait grâce à personne. Son regard était habituellement sournois et cruel, prêt à dénoncer n'importe quel élève fautif…

– Je crois que votre chatte m'apprécie.

– Comment est-ce possible, murmura-t-il avec colère.

– Vous êtes jaloux, huhu ?

Avec mépris, il récupéra Miss Teigne fusillant le Professeur du regard. Il ne pouvait rien contre lui… Seuls les élèves pouvaient être ses victimes.

Le regardant disparaître, Allen se leva et frotte rapidement ses vêtements afin d'enlever le plus possible de poussières. Poudlard était surprenamment sale.

La lumière étant peu présente, Allen se décida à rejoindre son lit.

– _Allen… Je suis là…_

_Il faut les détruire… Ne te préoccupe plus de moi…_

Surpris, Allen s'arrêta dans sa démarche. Il était certain que l'on venait de l'appeler… Un murmure… Presque plongé dans une agonie irrémédiable. Ce n'était pas Jack, maintenant qu'il est décédé. Alors, Allen mis cela sur al compte de sa malédiction et repartit. Mais un individu se cogna contre lui. Allen ne voyait rien dans les ténèbres, il n'avait pas pensé à allumer une bougie.

– Lumos !

– Professeur ?

Étonné de découvrir une jeune fille blonde de la maison Serdaigle, Allen l'aida à se relever.

– Que faites-vous ici, à cette heure-ci ?

– Je cherchais mon sac. Je l'ai perdu.

– Vous ne l'avez donc pas retrouver ?

– Non.

– Qu'importe, allez-vous coucher demoiselle. Je le retrouverai. Quel est votre nom ?

– Luna Lovegood.

Allen soupira, épuisé.

– Professeur… Vous avez pleins de Nargoles qui volent au-dessus de vous. Vous devriez faire attention.

D'abord perplexe, Allen remarqua que la jeune fille n'était entouré par aucune créature « imaginaire ». Ils se tenaient à distance. Allen n'avait jamais vu cela de sa vie.

– D'ailleurs, je crois que ce sont les Nargoles qui ont volé mon sac.

– Ils auront affaire à moi.

Les yeux rêveurs, Luna sourit. Elle partit d'une marche légère et gracile.

– Professeur… Ne faites pas de détour. Continuez d'avancer sans vous arrêter.

Allen surveilla la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain qu'elle se soit bien rendue dans la maison Serdaigle. Mais voilà une bien étrange enfant. Avait-elle remarqué qu'il était facilement distrait ? Étrangement, son cœur se réchauffait.

_Mana… Cette école a tant de beauté à m'offrir._

Finalement, Allen retrouva le sac de la jeune fille attaché en hauteur non loin de son bureau. Il le ramassa en se promettant de le lui rendre demain.

* * *

Le professeur Lupin se tenait droit devant ses élèves. Il était heureux de pouvoir faire cours à ces élèves de Troisième année. Il sourit avec bienveillance et se dirigea vers l'armoire.

– Les Épouvantards aiment les coins sombres et confinés. Les armoires, les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placards sous les éviers… Un jour, j'en ai vu un qui s'était installé dans une vieille horloge de grand-mère. Celui-ci est arrivé hier après-midi et j'ai demandé au directeur l'autorisation d'en profiter pour faire une séance de travaux pratiques. La première question que nous devons nous poser c'est : Qu'est-ce qu'un Épouvantard ?

Sans surprise, ce fut Hermione Granger qui répondit à la question. C'était bien la seule élève à avoir ouvert son livre… Les autres perdaient leur temps dans de tristes sottises, pensait-elle.

– C'est correct, Miss Granger !

La voix avait retenti du ciel… Du moins, elle ne venait pas du Professeur Lupin. Effrayée, elle leva la tête et aperçu le Professeur Walker se tenant comme une chauve-souris, la tête a l'envers et la cape tombante. Vu sa posture droite et son visage rayonnant, il ne s'était pas retrouvé dans cette position par mégarde ou bien, il cachait bien son jeu, déguisant sa honte derrière un sourire.

– Allen… Tu aurais pu passer par la porte, comme tout le monde…

– Excuse-moi, Remus, je me suis perdu.

Le Professeur soupira, fatigué. Il semblait déjà particulièrement épuisé pour son âge alors Allen devrait se tenir à carreaux. Remarquant la fatigue dans les traits de son ami, Allen se décrocha d'un coup de baguette et atterrit avec grâce sur le sol. Dommage qu'ils étudiaient les Épouvantards, l'entrée d'Allen aurait pu paraître plus comique s'ils étudiaient les vampires.

– Le Professeur Walker me servira d'assistant au cas où les choses… déraperaient…

Les élèves pâlirent.

– Mais, normalement, il n'aura pas agir, n'ayez crainte.

Allen pouffa discrètement en observant les mines non convaincues de ses élèves. Lupin avait raison, les événements se déroulèrent paisiblement. Lorsque Rogue sortit du placard face au pauvre Neville , Allen ne put retenir un fou rire et manqua de s'écraser au sol si Remus ne l'avait pas retenu au bon moment. Par sa faute, tous les élèves en firent autant et Neville rougit de la tête au pied. Alors, lorsque le maître des potions se retrouva vêtu d'une tenue on ne peut plus ridicule, Allen faillit s'étouffer. Finalement, élèves et professeurs applaudirent le jeune Gryffondor, à l'exception de Malefoy et ses amis. Après tout, cela représentait un exploit pour ce jeune homme. Garçon maladroit et timide, Neville enchaînait les erreurs. Alors affronter ainsi ses peurs soulignaient son courage propre au Gryffondor. Les élèves suivirent le pas et tous réussi avec bravoure.

_Ils montrent plus de force que le pitoyable enfant que j'étais._

Enfin, après que Ron eut vaincu son araignée en la privant de ses pattes, elle roula au pied du jeune Potter. Allen ne bougea pas, jugeant qu'il fallait qu'il y passe, lui aussi. Mais il aperçut la mine décomposée de Remus se jetant face à Harry. L'épouvantard pris la forme de la pleine lune, ce que tous les autres élèves jugèrent être un ballon blanc, et Lupin lui envoya le sortilège de Riddikulus. Or, l'épouvantard vola rapidement comme propulser et tomba face au Professeur Walker. Les élèves retinrent leurs souffles, désirant tous connaître les secrets les plus sombre de cet homme mystérieux et effrayant. Aucun des enfants croyaient au masque de sympathie qu'affichait en permanence Allen, à son plus grand malheur.

Alors, sans aucune originalité, l'Épouvantard pris la forme d'Allen. Son clone était un reflet quasi parfait dont seul la couleur des yeux changeaient puisque l'autre affichait des iris d'or contre celle argentée d'Allen. À l'exception de ce vulgaire détail, l'autre Allen ne présentait pas d'expression particulièrement effrayante ou perverse. Non, il était le miroir du visage du garçon.

_J'affronte enfin ma peur. Cette fois-ci, elle ne se détourne pas à travers un fait ou une idée absurde. Non, elle est là. Elle est moi._

Allen, le vrai, sourit avec sadisme avant d'envoyer le sortilège de riddikulus avec sang froid sur son sosie. Une étrange lumière verte s'échappa de sa baguette et l'Épouvantard tomba au sol, feignant la mort avant de se dissoudre en poussière. Enfin, il en avait eu le courage. Il assumait sa propre peur. Il était adulte, maintenant. Il n'était plus le pauvre petit Allen se découpant en observant son vilain reflet dans le miroir, il n'était plus le jeune garçon enchaînant erreurs sur erreurs en attendant patiemment que quelqu'un le stoppe… Maintenant, un homme aux souvenirs complets, Allen savait vraiment ce qu'il désirait, ce qu'il attendait du monde et de lui. Il se haïssait peut-être toujours autant mais parvenait pourtant à ressentir de réels sentiments d'affections, choses très compliquées chez les jeunes gens dépourvus d'amour propre. Après tout, Jésus, ce sorcier aliéné, avait demandé aux hommes « d'aimer son prochain comme soi-même », c'est qu'il faut bien d'abord s'aimer avant d'aimer autrui.

D'abord en état de choc, les élèves applaudirent. Allen avait peur d'Allen… Quelle idée comique. Perplexe, Harry dévisagea le blandin avec un soupçon de haine. Rien qu'à l'idée de la savoir lié à Voldemort le répugnait.

– Très bien ! Nous avons tous su affronter nos peurs, aujourd'hui ! Je suis fier de vous les enfants !

Remus ignora l'expression déçue de Harry qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu qu'il affronte l'Épouvantard. Il espéra avoir sa chance, un peu plus tard. Le cours ayant pris fin, Remus accompagna Allen en dehors de la salle de classe pour une petite pause bien méritée. Ils avaient tous deux affronté l'Épouvantard, alors que ce n'était pas au programme. Allen ne semblait pas en état de choc comme il avait pu l'être cinquante ans auparavant. Une expression d'euphorie se lisait étrangement sur son visage. Au contraire, Remus semblait encore plus fatigué qu'à l'origine. Ils prirent calmement le thé ensemble.

– Lorsque la vision de Rogue en tenue de Grand-mère va se répandre dans tout Poudlard, Severus sera fou de rage. Tim a tout enregistré. Impatient de lui dévoiler…

– Ne fais pas ça, Allen. Rogue n'apprécie pas beaucoup le second degré. Et puis, je ne voudrais pas qu'il renonce par vengeance à me préparer la potion Tue-Loup.

– Oh, il en est capable ? Alors cet homme est réellement doué.

Si Allen n'avait rien laissé fuiter, les élèves s'en étaient chargés et bientôt, tout le monde riait en imaginant le sombre professeur d'humeur maussade en tenue de vieille femme. Même Dumbledore laissa échapper un petit rire en l'apprenant devant le visage sévère de Severus. Et alors qu'ils déjeunaient, personne n'avait pas ignoré les regards emplis de haine à l'égard de Neville. Les choses allaient mal tourner pour lui. Le jeune garçon étant déjà une des victimes favorites du Professeur Rogue, sa vie sera loin de s'améliorer.

* * *

L'après-midi, Luna retrouva Allen pour le remercier d'avoir retrouvé son sac. Il lui avait parvenir très tôt le matin à l'aide d'un elfe de maison. Le maudit fut touché que la jeune fille prenne le temps de venir le remercier ainsi. Il lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et bêtement ému.

– Professeur, croyez-vous que vous pourriez voler à nouveau ?

Ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, il ne dit rien mais ses yeux grands ouverts trahissaient sa confusion.

– _Ils_ ne sont plus là pour ronger vos ailes.

– Je…

– Ne dites pas que vous les aviez vous-même trancher il y a fort longtemps… les plumes repoussent, vous savez ?

Et puis, elle partit brusquement, réalisant qu'elle allait être en retard à son cours de Métamorphoses. Sautillant tel un lièvre et chantonnant une mélodie qui lui était étrangement familière. Un peu sonné, il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Il savait que cette élève était surnommée « Loufoca », l'ayant entendu durant ses cours de sortilèges, il avait d'ailleurs sévèrement réprimandé les fautifs. Mais il était convaincu que cette jeune fille n'était pas simplement loufoque mais faisait preuve d'une réelle empathie. Il fallait qu'il veille sur elle. L'empathie entraînait la démence à long terme et paradoxalement, les plus grands empathes sont les Hommes les plus cruels. Allen le savait très bien.

Parcourant les couloirs afin de rejoindre leur dortoir, Harry, Hermione et Ron discutaient encore de l'étrange Professeur Walker. De toute façon, chaque année, les nouveaux avaient de sombres secrets à offrir. Hagrid et Lupin ne pouvait qu'être bienveillants mais Allen, non. De plus, Hermione avait été prise de sérieux doutes en observant l'Épouvantard de Walker. Les yeux dorés chez l'être humain lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose qu'elle a lu il y a longtemps de cela dans l'histoire de la magie ainsi que Poudlard. Pourtant, sa mémoire lui faisait étrangement défaut. Ces éléments devaient être placer en tant que secondaire. Il fallait absolument qu'elle fasse des recherches à la bibliothèque. Mais entre ses divers options, l'hippogriffe de Hagrid et les recherches concernant chaque personne suspecte, Hermione était très sincèrement éreintée.

– Vous croyez qu'il est un partisan de vous-savez-qui ?

– Ron, je crois que nous sommes juste trop paranos. Certes, Sirius Black pourrait tenter d'entrer dans Poudlard et s'il y a des complices, ils lui faciliteront la tâche. Cependant, Dumbledore semble pour une fois, avoir vraiment choisi ce Professeur parce qu'il a confiance en lui. Je ferais des recherches, mais je ne suis pas certaines que cela aboutira à quelque chose. Il n'a rien fait de mal. Il se montre même plutôt juste et doué pour enseigner.

– Tu es encore bêtement sous son charme, lâcha Harry Potter.

Certes, elle n'avait pas tort. Harry était prêt à chercher la moindre faille pour accuser ce maudit. Après tout, c'est de sa faute que Hagrid avait été viré de Poudlard ! Et puis, l'année dernière alors que l'imposture de cet idiot de Lockwart était évidente, elle avait joué l'aveugle toute l'année juste parce qu'elle le trouvait séduisant, une simple groupie…

– Parce que tu trouves qu'il est censé être beau ?!

Énervée mais surtout vexée, Hermione courut se réfugier à la bibliothèque, loin de ces deux idiots dont elle se demandait si souvent pourquoi restait-elle encore avec eux.

À ce moment précis, Allen passa à leur côté, un sourire grossier sur le visage. Harry trouva la chose malfaisante. Il avait l'air d'un vrai sadique. Harry croirait entendre son rire résonnait dans son crâne. Un rire enfantin et menaçant. En sueur, Harry arriva finalement à son dortoir.

Allen, lui parvint à son bureau où il trouva toutes ses feuilles en désordre et ces encriers renversés. D'un coup de baguette, il tenta de mettre un minimum d'ordre à ce bazar. Non, il n'avait pas été victime d'une quelconque intrusion. Seulement, il était bordélique et lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, son bureau s'en retrouvait malencontreusement dérangé. En soupirant longuement, Allen se jeta sur son canapé. Sa main gauche le brûlait étrangement depuis qu'il était passé aux côtés de Ron et Harry. Vu le regard que lui avait lancé le plus jeune, Allen aurait presque cru que celui-ci lui voulait du mal, mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait.

* * *

Dans ce début de matinée du 31 octobre, les élèves pourraient enfin sortir au Pré-au-Lard. Les troisièmes années auront enfin la chance de découvrir cet endroit merveilleux. Mais ils devraient rester sur leur garde si jamais le fameux Sirius Black parvenait à eux. Néanmoins, c'était surtout pour le jeune Potter que les Professeurs s'inquiétaient. Si seulement les Détraqueurs pouvaient servir à quelque chose plutôt d'empêcher Allen de sortir de l'école, car oui depuis sa mésaventure, Allen restait enfermé. Seul le fait de savoir quelqu'un en danger le pousserait à sortir. Loin du soleil, Allen devenait de plus en plus pâle ayant un air presque aussi maladif que son collègue Remus Lupin.

_Sans Link, me voilà bien faible face aux Détraqueurs…_

Il soupira, se sentant incroyablement seul en cet fin d'octobre. Cela faisait seulement cinq ans, qu'Allen avait à nouveau rejoint l'inspecteur Link. Et voilà des mois qu'ils étaient séparés par le travail. Le blandin n'avait pas le droit d'envoyer des lettres au vampire lorsqu'il était en mission. Ses crocs commençaient presque à lui manquer.

Allen partit rejoindre les Professeurs afin d'assister au départ pour le Pré-au-Lard. D'après ce qu'il entendit, Harry n'avait pas eu d'autorisation et avait supplié MacGonagall qui n'avait rien permit du tout au Gryffondor. Les yeux rieurs, Allen observa avec un drôle d'amusement Harry se séparait de ses amis avec le visage d'un homme endeuillé. Bizarrement, il trouvait cela amusant. Et Minerva dût lui écraser le pied lorsqu'il ricana bêtement. Puis, l'air de nouveau parfaitement serein, presque vide car c'était tout ou rien, Allen suivit les mouvements de Harry qui rejoignait les couloirs en traînant des pieds.

Puis, Alors qu'Allen se retournait avec vitesse, il manqua de trébucher sur une petite tête blonde.

– Miss Lovegood…

– Pourquoi vous forcez-vous à appeler les élèves avec tant de politesse, Professeur Walker ? Obligation professionnelle ou l'éducation qui vous ait été donnée par votre père ?

Comment savait-elle qu'il avait été élevé par seulement un homme ?

– Un mélange des deux, j'imagine.

– Voudriez-vous bien m'accompagner rejoindre les créatures de la forêt ?

La forêt… Allen repensa à touts ces moments formidables qu'il avait vécus auprès de créatures magiques et même ordinaire à Poudlard. Il ne comptait pas le nombre de fois, où étudiant, il avait fugué rapidement du collège pour être au prêt d'eux. Alors, il voudrait lui dire oui. Cependant.

– Les Détraqueurs rendront cette sortie détestable.

_Quel piètre professeur que tu fais, Allen. Le règlement même l'interdit et toi tu ne penses qu'à ces idiots de Détraqueurs ?_

– Vous ne voulez pas être détraqué ?

_Comme Mana…_

Étonné par la réplique de la jeune fille, Allen pleura de rire avant de finalement la suivre jusqu'à la prairie au-dehors. Baguette levée, il resta constamment sur ses gardes. Il remarqua que Luna possédait aussi une baguette d'aubépine. Amusant… Et alors qu'il observait l'enfant entrain de caresser les têtes squelettiques des Sombrals, il se frappa intérieurement en pensant à tous les dangers auxquels il l'exposait. Si un Détraqueurs venait les surprendre… Quel comble pour un professeur de sortilège à ne pas parvenir à repousser convenablement de tels créatures.

– Vous venez souvent ici ?

– Depuis cette année depuis que j'ai rencontré les Sombrals…

– Il est rare de trouver des amoureux de ces bêtes.

– Mais vous, vous les adorez n'est-ce pas ? C'est comme… Une sorte d'échappatoire.

Se reposant contre un Sombral somnolent, Allen approuva. Il profita du peu de rayon du Soleil. Il se sentait physiquement faible. Il avait pourtant hérité des gènes de Noé, il devrait être quasiment invincible.

Admirant le paysage et le calme, Allen se détendit écoutant les étranges paroles de la Serdaigle. Il ne parvenait pas à tout saisir mais certaines choses lui paraissaient intéressantes. Cependant, les expressions changeantes de la jeune fille l'effrayaient. Ses yeux rêveurs en permanence semblaient presque caché des vérités tragiques et inavouables.

* * *

Lorsqu'Allen rentra à Poudlard, il surprit Harry en pleine discussion avec Remus. Ils se tenaient dans son bureau. Après tout, celui d'Allen ne se tenait pas si loin de celui de Lupin. Il parlait d'un Strangulot, croyait-il entendre. Puis finalement après avoir abordé le sujet passionnant des démons des eaux, Harry demanda enfin à Lupin pourquoi celui-ci ne l'avait-il pas laissé affronter l'Épouvantard. Rejetant les explications du professeur, Harry, parfaitement calme avoua que sa plus grande peur était les Détraqueurs.

_Je le comprends tout à fait._

– Je comprends, je suis très impressionné… Voilà qui voudrait dire que ce dont vous avez le plus peur, c'est… La peur elle-même. C'est la preuve d'une grande sagesse, Harry.

Allen restait malgré lui par cette conversation privée. Il n'avait pas même pas remarquer de son indécence. Le simple fait d'entendre parler de créatures magiques l'avait attiré. Et même si le sujet avait viré sur les Détraqueurs, le sujet concernait tout autant le blandin. Mais alors qu'ils allaient entamer la suite de la conversation, des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir. Ayant légèrement le tournis, Allen se tourna du côté opposé avec une lenteur à faire frémir et découvrit le Professeur Rogue, un gobelet fumant entre ses mains. Désappointé et extrêmement gêné, Allen se mura dans le silence en se couvrant de sueur. La chaleur lui monta aux joues et il se sentit asphyxié.

**Boum-Boum**

Sa poitrine se serra dans l'angoisse despotique. Allen se sentait étrangement vulnérable. Pourtant Rogue n'était pas source de peur pour lui.

– On écoute au porte, Walker ?

Sa tête tambourinait et il comprit que Rogue tentait de s'introduire dans son esprit. Quel legilimens de génie… Mais Allen ne laissa aucune faille et fit face au Maître des potions, droit et le visage serein. Il comprit simplement que Severus n'avait aucune confiance en lui tout comme Potter d'ailleurs. Au moins, ils avaient un point commun. Ses portes intérieures étaient verrouillés et aucune clé n'existaient ce bas monde… Personne n'entrera dans l'âme d'Allen Walker.

Face à lui, Rogue devint de plus en plus flou et son flot de paroles devint inaudibles. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sol dur et rocailleux de Poudlard.

Ignorant son idiot de collègue à terre, Rogue alla donner comme prévu la potion Tue-Loup à ce vulgaire Loup-garou. Il ne fit guère attention à Potter qui discutait vraisemblablement avec Lupin. De toute façon, il savait très bien que ce garçon arrogant était aimé de tous ses professeurs qui le choyaient au-delà du professionnalisme. Cependant, d'un regard externe, cette réflexion paraît comique de la part d'un sadique comme Severus Rogue.

* * *

Lorsqu'Allen rouvrit les yeux, il se crut dans un monde enneigé, merveilleux digne d'un conte de fée. Serait-il enfin parvenu au monde du Père Noël ? Mais où sont donc les lutins, les rennes ? Malheureusement, le visage sévère de Mme Pomfresh fut la première chose vivante qu'il aperçut. Et elle n'avait aucune sucreries digne des gâteaux concoctés par les élèves du tant aimé gros monsieur vêtu de rouge dont la barbe égalait celle du Professeur Dumbledore. Perdu, Allen se redressa brusquement faisant sursauter la pauvre infirmière.

– Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?!

– Le Professeur Rogue vous a transporté ici après que vous vous êtes évanoui.

_Rogue ? Pfff. Il n'avait sûrement pas envi de voir mon corps souillait les couloirs du collège._

Avec un éternel rictus, il remercia sa couverture de l'avoir réchauffé. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se lever et quitter d'un pas ferme les lieux, il sentit une main ferme et douce à la fois se posait sur son épaule gauche. Il reçut une légère décharge involontaire suite à ce contact trop brusque à son goût grimaçant alors malgré lui. Dommage pour l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

– Professeur Dumbledore…

– Oui ?

– Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plaît.

Le vieil homme soupira tout en caressant sa généreuse barbe.

– Allen, tu ne prends pas soin de toi. Je ne crois que pas que croiser Severus est si terrifiant pour toi au point de perdre conscience.

– Qu'importe. Laissez-moi partir.

– Je dois m'assurer que chacun des Professeurs de Poudlard soient en bonne santé et je crains que tu me caches quelque chose.

Allen tenta encore une fois de repousser sa main, en vain. Ne supportant pas que l'on le touche encore si c'est la zone se trouve être son bras gauche, Allen demeurait crispé, les veines saillantes. Mme Pomfresh lui offrit tendrement un verre d'eau qu'il accepta avec un sourire fantomatique. La douleur était bien trop forte pour être ignorant.

– Ce jeune garçon manque de sommeil, simplement, Professeur Dumbledore.

En effet, des cernes saillants ornaient ses deux yeux lui donnant un aspect macabre.

– Ce n'est rien… Seulement, j'ai épuisé les réserves de Cross. Et je ne parvins pas à les refaire. Poudlard recèle de lieux magiques et maudits, et _sa présence _fragmentée me déchire tout autant.

Du point de vue de l'infirmière, ces paroles n'étaient que baratins. Impossible que le Professeur Dumbledore comprenne quoique ce soit. Pourtant, l'air souciant, il semblait médité à ce sujet. Allen s'en était pas un instant point au cours de deux derniers mois, jouant l'habitué de cette souffrance maudite. Néanmoins, il ne jugea pas ce comportement comme héroïque, car Allen était plus faible il ne sera pas forcement prêt à défendre les élèves.

– Idiot…

– Avez-vous dit quelque chose ?

– Rien. Je pensais que Severus serait le plus qualifier pour vous préparer ce remède.

Il lâcha enfin le Professeur négligé. Allen put alors quitter l'infirmerie mais fut fortement embêté à l'idée de demander un service au professeur des Potions. Il espéra celui-ci plus tolérant.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir :)**

**Comme vous pouvez le constater, le récit suit pour l'instant le déroulement original des livres Harry Potter. Certains extraits sont même copié-collé (mais peu ;) ). Évidemment, l'histoire ne sera pas calqué à 100% et certains détails seront omis, inexistants ou dans une chronologie différente.**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

En ce début de soirée d'automne, les élèves étaient rentrés tous guillerets de leur sortie au Pré-au-lard. Hermione et Ron avaient sympathiquement ramené une grande quantité de friandises. Probablement étaient-ils passés faire un tour au magasin de Lenalee ainsi que chez Zonko. Harry ne les avait jamais vu aussi heureux et se demanda presque s'ils s'amusaient mieux sans le célèbre Harry Potter, porteur de malheur. Et puis avec le Sinistros qui le poursuivait partout où il allait, son nom ne rimait décidément pas avec Chance. Ainsi, pendant que Harry s'était sacrément ennuyé sauf durant sa courte conversation avec Lupin, ses amis avaient vécu des choses merveilleuses et s'étaient visiblement empiffrés. Il leur raconta néanmoins ce qu'il s'était passé durant la discussion dans le bureau du Professeur de DCFM. Ainsi Lupin buvait régulièrement une potion très louche concoctée par le Professeur Rogue, mais Lupin semblait lui faire absolument confiance malgré la haine apparente de son « bienfaiteur ». Il ajouta par la suite, qu'il avait vu Rogue transportait le Professeur Walker à l'aide de la magie, pas la peine de se fatiguer les bras, et qu'un généreux filet de sang s'était écoulé de son œil gauche. Mais tout ça ne semblait les mener à rien, pour l'instant. Épuisés, ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle afin de fêter Halloween. À peine, pénétraient-ils la salle que de petites chauves souris voletèrent au milieu de citrouilles enflammées qui riaient et flottaient au-dessus des tables. Une étrange et sombre mélodie dominait d'entièrement de la pièce. Elle semblait incroyablement triste et à cette simple écoute, Harry sentit son cœur peser et les larmes monter. Dominante grave accompagné de note plus légère, plus aigus. Le trio chercha la cause de cette animation et remarqua enfin leur professeur de sortilège vêtu d'un costume sombre et classe accompagné du traditionnel chapeau haut de forme qu'il n'osait habituellement pas porté durant ses cours. Il se tenait droit, une expression sérieuse marquant son visage au trait d'enfants, dont les élèves n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de voir du fait de ses sourires récurrents pseudo-heureux. Assis face à un piano d'un blanc méticuleux dont les touches avaient des couleurs bizarrement inversées, Allen jouait, totalement absorbé par sa musique, ne prêtant même plus attention aux Professeurs attentifs qui réceptionnaient chacune des notes. Même Rogue observait la scène mais avec un air de dégoût. À ses côtés de faux (du moins Harry l'espérait) squelettes dansaient au rythme de la mélodie. Impressionné, Harry tomba sur son siège encore hébété. Il remarqua à la table de Serdaigle une jeune fille blonde en larmes totalement envoûtée par la musique du Professeur. Après une période crescendo où Harry crut que son cœur allait cesser de battre définitivement, Allen s'arrêta enfin et les squelettes s'écrasèrent au sol. Beaucoup applaudirent, Dumbledore le premier. Il s'avança tout souriant avant de souhaiter à tout le monde un Joyeux Halloween. Et alors que Croûtard s'avançait rapidement sur la table pour partager les confiseries avec les autres élèves, Harry sentit son scrutoscope s'agitait dans sa poche. Il s'agissait d'un objet magique que lui avait offert Ron à son anniversaire. L'objet en question se mettait en mouvement lorsque le possesseur se tient proche d'une personne non digne de confiance. Pourtant, Harry ne voyait pas où il y avait danger.

– Tu vois, Ron, ton rat ne semble pas si affecté que ça…

– Tu rigoles ton maudit chat a faillit le réduire en charpie. Il essaye de trouver du réconfort à travers l'alimentation.

– J'en suis désolée, Ron. Mais Patterond n'est pas mauvais et encore moins un maudit chat.

Le rouquin la fusilla du regard avant d'entamer une cuisse de poulet bien ruisselante. Harry se désespérait de voir ses amis se chamaillait à propos de quelque chose de si anodin.

Allen profitait tout autant du festin mais mangea majoritaire sucrée en pensant à Link. Il aurait bien aimé fêté Halloween avec lui. Un vampire aurait forcément mis l'ambiance dans ce genre de fête.

Lorsque tout le monde fut entièrement repu, les élèves se dirigèrent calmement vers le dortoir. Allen marchait avec nonchalance, savant très bien que tant il n'aurait pas demandé de l'aide à Rogue, il dormira à peine deux heures par nuits. Cependant, alors qu'il allait ouvrir son bureau probablement encore ravagé par ses précédentes insomnies, il entendit des cris. Sans aucune hésitation, il courut à une vitesse hallucinante avant d'apercevoir MacGonagall et Rogue qui faisaient de même. Enfin, il aperçut le tableau déchiqueté de la Grosse Dame ainsi que Dumbledore observant la scène du crime.

– Que l'on retrouve la Grosse Dame ! Cherchez à travers touts les tableaux !

– Hihihi !

Allen reconnut ce rire familier. Poudlard ne s'est toujours pas débarrasser de Peeves ? Décidément, Peeves un jour, Peeves toujours.

– Vous aurez de la chance si vous la trouvez !

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Elle a honte, monsieur le grand directeur. Elle ne veut pas qu'on la voie. Elle est dans un état épouvantable. Je l'ai vue courir dans le paysage du troisième étage en se cachant derrière les arbres. Elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son gros corps. La pauvre…

– A-t-elle dit le nom du coupable ?

– Oh, oui ! Il est devenu fou furieux quand elle a refusé de le laisser entrer. Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black !

Lorsqu'il eut prononcé ce nom, un frisson d'horreur parcourut l'assemblée. Dumbledore envoya chacun des Professeurs fouillaient une zone précise. Très bien, au moins, Allen aurait de quoi l'occuper. Il entendit ensuite Dumbledore annoncer qu'il fallait réunir les élèves dans la Grande Salle.

Bien évidemment, les recherches ne donnèrent rien. Il fut amusé en remarquant à nouveau un immense chien noir au-dehors. Il lui sourit et envoya un reste sandwich aux légumes qu'Allen avait gardé dans sa poche, au cas où. Il l'avait mangé tout d'une traite, remuant la queue, puis il avait semblé à Allen que ce chien lui avait sourit. Quelque chose d'étrange s'émanait de la bête. Le même sentiment étrange étreignait Allen et surtout picoter son œil gauche lorsqu'il avait aperçu le rat pitoyable de Ronald Weasley. Il se demanda simplement s'il ne s'agissait pas du fameux Sinistros qui hantait Harry dont avait parlé Sybille Trewlaney. Ne trouvant rien de plus, Allen alla retrouver les autres dans la salle maintenant transformée en gigantesque Dortoir. Dumbledore était en pleine conversation avec Rogue. Un danger pesait sur l'école et Dumbledore songeait à renvoyer les enfants chez eux. Mais évidement, Rogue en profita pour rappeler à Dumbledore à quel point Lupin était suspect et que peut-être était-il responsable de l'intronisation de Sirius dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

_Alors cette fois-ci, tu n'utilises pas la Légilimencie, hein ?_

– Oh, Allen, vous êtes là ?

_Il me vouvoie face à Severus, amusant._

– En chair et en os.

– Comme il me semble que vous comptiez pas vous adonnez au sommeil cette nuit, pourquoi ne pas profiter pour monter la garde, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr, professeur.

Avant de quitter la salle, Rogue lui lança un regard noir qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Dumbledore.

Alors, Allen se retrouva seul dans les ténèbres, à nouveau. Il aurait apprécié la compagnie de n'importe qui, même Rogue. Il pouvait entendre chaque ronflement, chaque respiration régulière, chaque battement de cœur, chaque murmure.

Effrayant… Tellement effrayant.

Il sentait des mains fantomatiques s'agrippaient à lui, et toutes les ombres qui se mettent à rire… Allen n'aimait vraiment pas se retrouver dans le noir trop longtemps. Brusquement, alors qu'il avait l'impression d'être un cadavre vivant dont les entrailles étaient actuellement dévorées par des êtres imaginaires, une main on ne peut plus solide lui tapota le dos.

– Mana ?

– Professeur ?

Ah, il était si idiot parfois.

– Miss Lovegood ? Vous devriez dormir.

– Tenez, Professeur, prenez cette bougie. Elle vous protégera des ténèbres.

– Merci…

Et elle repartit se coucher. Mais avoir une bougie était comme un talisman pour lui. La lumière ne laissait pas place aux délires les plus obscures et les plus extravagants.

Soulagé, Allen se laissa tomber sur une chaise et ne resta vigilant jusqu'à l'aube. Dumbledore l'avait bien pris au piège. Il savait qu'il n'avait toujours pas sollicité l'aide du Professeur Rogue alors le voilà condamné à rester éveillé. Ce vieux sage pouvait se montrer si cruel quand il le souhaitait. Doucement, tandis que les rayons de Soleil filtraient à travers les fenêtres, les élèves se réveillèrent. Une fois, que tous furent éveillés, Allen s'abandonna au sommeil qu'il le déchirait. Ses cernes lui mangeaient quasiment l'entièreté de son visage. Quand il disait qu'il commençait à ressembler à un vampire… Combien d'heure de sommeil avait-il à rattraper ? Aucune idée, mais probablement qu'il ne pourra dormir seulement une heure, surtout que son premier cours débutera deux heures après le petit-déjeuner. Malefoy en profita pour se moquer du corps endormi du son professeur. Il continuait de maintenir la bougie de Luna pourtant entièrement consumée de sa main droite tandis que son bras gauche pendait mollement. Tim veillait sur son maître, posait, les ailes repliées sur le crâne d'Allen.

– Il ressemble à une poupée de chiffon.

– Héhéhéhé.

Le Professeur Dumbledore entra alors et remit les choses en ordre d'un coup de baguette. Il faudrait bien qu'ils puissent profiter d'un déjeuner convenable. Bien que peu avaient faim après les événements passés et surtout le repas dont ils avaient bénéficiaient la veille.

_Plongé dans l'obscurité, seules de faibles flammes illuminait les horizons_

_De feu était le sol._

_Des ombres dansaient négligemment sur les parois_

_Allen brûlait, entièrement consumé par les flammes, prisonnier tel l'hippogriffe._

_Il aurait pu hurler pour se soulager, mais il se tut_

_Un être répugnant semblable à un fœtus avorté le regardait de ses yeux rouges_

_Les flammes ne semblaient pas l'atteindre. Il rampait, rampait jusqu'à Allen._

– _Croyais-tu que les choses allaient prendre fin aussi facilement, Allen ?_

_Ses petites mains ridées l'empoignèrent subitement le brûlant encore plus que le feu lui-même._

_Et alors, il hurla._

– Ah !

Se réveillant brusquement, Allen se redressa en sueur, les yeux exorbités. Haletant, il s'était agrippé par réflexe à la première chose qui passait par là. Et cette chose se révéla être un bras. Un bras attelé, le bras de Drago Malefoy.

– Aie ! Mais vous êtes fous !

Le Serpentard le foudroya du regard, les lèvres crispées.

– Vous aurais-je fait mal, Malefoy Jr, demanda-t-il non sans une pointe de malice.

– Lorsque j'aurai informé mon père de votre incompétence…

– Je finirai comme l'hippogriffe.

Allen rit de sa blague avec un effroyable rictus. Malefoy, à cet instant précis, aurait tant aimé se tenir ailleurs qu'ici. N'importe où mais pas face à ce Professeur, pourtant encore assis sur sa chaise.

– D'ailleurs, votre père… Je serais ravi de l'inviter à boire un thé… Ou un jus à la mangue, ou un thé à la mangue.

Souriant avec démence, Allen se sentait incroyablement calme. Dommage que son apparence n'était pas le reflet de son état d'esprit. Le myosis de ses yeux lui conférait un aspect à la fois félin et reptilien particulièrement effrayant.

Mais alors qu'Allen s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, on le frappa à la tête. Le coup était volontairement léger, mais surprenant. Dans un hockey de stupeur, Allen fit face à Minerva MacGonagall qui ne paraissait mais alors pas le moins du monde amusée par les plaisanteries de professeur maudit.

– Walker… Vous ne pouvez pas vous divertir ainsi.

Derrière, Allen aperçut Rogue avec son habituel rictus railleur probablement satisfait qu'Allen soit remis à sa place. D'ailleurs, s'il avait été un enfant, Allen aurait riposté en prenant Severus comme exemple de cruauté gratuite envers les élèves mais malheureusement il était trop vieux pour ça.

– Minerva, soyez plus indulgente. Walker a veillé sur les élèves toute la nuit. Il est probablement exténué, n'est-ce pas ?

– Cela ne justifie pas mon comportement, Professeur Dumbledore, rétorqua Allen qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout.

Dumbledore soupira et indiqua aux élèves de continuer leurs chemins. Puis, il demanda aux elfes de maison de garder un peu de nourriture afin qu'Allen ait le droit un petit déjeuner convenable avant de reprendre ses cours. Il songea avec tristesse que ce n'était pas le professeur Walker qui se trouvait dans la situation la plus embêtante… Le pauvre Lupin devait être épuisé.

* * *

D'ailleurs, il ne fut pas capable d'assurer son cours dont le Professeur Rogue se chargea. Il arriva de très mauvaise humeur malgré le fait que de tenir le cours de ses rêves devrait lui faire plaisir. Il regarda avec dégoût chacun de ses élèves puis annonça de la même voix maussade.

– Prenez votre livre à la page 394.

Tous s'exécutèrent voulant à tout prix éviter les foudres de cet homme. Pourtant, lorsque Rogue s'énerva auprès d'Hermione qui répondait simplement à sa question, les apprentis sorciers lui jetèrent un regard scandalisé qu'il ignora avec superbe. Le Professeur avait étrangement fait le choix de passer directement à l'étude des Loups-garous ignorant volontairement alors où Lupin s'était arrêté. Il profita de chacune des expressions outragées de ses élèves avec délice.

– Ainsi donc, les Animagi peuvent se transformer quand ils veulent ET en gardant pleinement conscience de leur acte contrairement au Loup-garou. Comment pourrait-on les différencier ?

– À l'inverse d'un Animagus, le loup…

– TAISEZ-VOUS ! Je ne vous ai pas interrogée.

– Alors interrogez-moi !

Extrêmement crispé face à Hermione, il la regarda de haut l'œil méprisant.

– 10 points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Profondément en colère de devoir un cours aussi pénible que celui de Rogue, Lupin étant malade, Harry était dans une colère noire. S'il pouvait lui faire avaler sa baguette à ce pédant ! Mais finalement, ce fut bien Ron qui exprima son mécontentement. Et ce fut le même rouquin qui reçut une cruelle retenue injustifiée.

De ce fait, la seule chose qu'ils eurent retenu de leur cours n'était pas le Loup-Garou mais l'insolence de Rogue. Ils quittèrent la salle en grognant. Seul Malfoy avait l'air ravi. Et au moment où Rogue quittait la salle à son tour, il fut, malheureusement pour lui, intercepté par un certain blandin.

– Que me voulez-vous encore, Walker ?

– J'aimerais te parler, Severus.

– Je m'en doute.

– Que dirais-tu d'une petite partie de Poker durant la pause ?

– Pour qui me prenez-vous ?!

– Merci, je t'attends dans les cachots durant le déjeuner.

Grommelant, Rogue alla comme prévu donner son cours de Potions. Il se montra tout autant irascible qu'à son habitude et ne fit pas preuve de compassion particulière, comme si de rien n'était.

Mais alors qu'Allen attendait tout souriant non loin de la salle des potions, Rogue grimaça et le fit entrer lorsque touts élèves s'y trouvaient en dehors. Il aurait espéré qu'il se perde comme cela lui arrivait souvent. Mais Timcanpy était encore là pour le guider. Si seulement Rogue trouvait un moyen de détruire cette horreur, Allen en perdrait la tête, si nous considérons qu'il en possède une.

Sans plus attendre, le maudit pris place et distribua les cartes face à son adversaire qui ne lui avait pas adressé la moindre parole depuis qu'il était entré.

– Bien, Severus, tout d'abord j'aurai un service important à te demander.

-…

– Vois-tu, je souffre de terrible insomnie et…

– Et c'est pour une potion de somnifère que vous me dérange ?!

– Ce n'est pas seulement ça. Ma malédiction me cause de terrible migraine ainsi que d'affreuses hallucinations qui pourraient faire perdre la tête un homme.

– oh, mais je n'en doute pas.

Il souriait à présent, sûrement satisfait qu'Allen lui présentait ses faiblesses. Allen étala une combinaison gagnante. Rogue grogna. Il allait encore perdre. Comme toujours.

– Je me souvins d'une époque où vous vous étiez beaucoup plus… dénué de raison, on va dire ?

Allen rit nerveusement, honteux.

– Allons, ne sois pas rancunier, tu peux m'accorder un remède.

– Je ne vois ce qui me pousserait à vous rendre service, Walker !

– Dumbledore m'a demandé de te le demander. Il a peur que je devienne trop faible pour protéger l'école. Et ce serait dommage, même pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Et voilà les arguments d'autorités avec Dumbledore. Allen avait bien remarqué que malgré ses mauvais airs et ses réticences obéissaient à n'importe quelle demande de Dumbledore.

– D'ailleurs, tu rends bien service à Lupin malgré vos… ancienne hostilité.

– Comment…

– Ton simple comportement est très révélateur. Je commence à te connaître.

En vérité, Dumbledore lui avait parlé des brimades desquelles Severus fut victime durant sa scolarité. Un groupe de quatre bourreaux : Remus, James, Sirius et Peter. Ils l'avaient humilié encore et encore et manqua même de le tuer. Il n'en savait pas plus, d'ailleurs cela ne le regardait pas mais les amis de Lupin ne semblaient guère des gens recommandables.

– Vous ne connaissez rien de tout !

– Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu es une âme torturée.

Bouillonnant de colère, Rogue balança une autre combinaison mais perdit à nouveau. Puis, il soupira, vaincu.

– Très bien, vous aurez votre potion. Laissez-moi examinera votre maléfice.

Rogue se pencha au-dessus d'Allen et commença poser ses doigts jaunâtres sur la face balafrée. Il observa avec concentration l'œil rebelle, n'hésitant pas à écarter les tissus. Allen resta de marbre, patient. C'est bien sûr à ce moment-là qu'Harry Potter choisit d'arriver dans la classe pour récupérer un manuel oublié.

– Excusez-moi, Professeur, je…

Remarquant ses deux Professeurs proches l'un de l'autre et les cartes étalaient sur la table, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Rogue lâcha prise et se tourna vers le jeune garçon à la vitesse d'une chouette.

– M. Potter, tient donc… On ne vous a pas appris à frapper. Quelle arrogance. Vous avez oublié votre livre, j'imagine ? Le portrait craché de votre père !

– Ne parlez pas comme ça de mon père ! Il était ni arrogant, ni bordélique !

– Vous ne connaissez pas votre père…, avait chuchoté tristement Allen.

Surpris qu'Allen ait répondu en sa défaveur, il lui jeta un regard encore plus sombre que celui qu'il avait adressé à Rogue. Il prit son livre avec colère et sortit en tapant des pieds.

– Ah, les jeunes de nos jours… Il ne faut jamais les contrarier.

Rogue fixa silencieusement Allen et semblait mécontent.

– Je crois savoir ce qu'il vous faut. J'en préparerais à la fin de mes cours. Mais c'est bien parce que Dumbledore le souhaite.

– Merci beaucoup, Severus !

– Maintenant, récupérez vos cartes et partez sur le champ.

Tout heureux, il respecta les volontés de son collègue et alla rejoindre la Grande Salle afin de pouvoir déjeuner. Les élèves étaient tout émoustillés bientôt débutera le tournoi de Quidditch avec un match Gryffondor versus Poufsouffle puisque les Serpentard ont déclaré qu'ils ne pourraient jouer du fait de la blessure (inexistante) de leur attrapeur. Tous savaient qu'ils refusaient juste de jouer sous la pluie au risque de perdre. Allen n'avait jamais joué au Quidditch et n'était pas spécialement doué pour monter sur un balai. Au heureusement qu'il maîtrise des sorts de transplanage ainsi que de lévitation lui permettant de se déplacer facilement. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de monter, il s'était retrouvé en chute libre au bout d'une minute, et le balai avait brisé une vitre voisine. Bref, il n'était pas doué et se rappelait à peine des règles. La chose qu'il savait c'était qu'il devait garder Timcanpy en sécurité durant l'épreuve. Au contraire de MacGonagall, ancienne joueuse de Quidditch toujours enthousiasme à chaque match espérant que son équipe gagnera enfin.

La furie régnait parmi les maisons impatientes de découvrir qui remportera le match.

* * *

Alors que les groupes se mettaient en place, Allen chercha sa place et fut contraint de prendre place au côté de Severus dans l'estrade réservée au Serpentard. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa maison. Il fut un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir être auprès de Remus. Il se remettait à peine de sa transformation et une expression maladive hantait son visage. Il ne pouvait pas encore assister au match. Lorsqu'il aperçut Allen sur le siège de droite, Severus sourit de désespoir. Il lui avait fourni ce qu'il lui avait demandé la veille alors qu'il aille voir ailleurs maintenant.

– Bonjour, Severus.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

– J'ai entendu dire que les Serpentard remportaient la coupe chaque année ? Tu dois être content…

– Et moi, j'ai entendu dire que, enfant, vous encouragiez vos camarades Gryffondor depuis la loge des Serpentard.

Des mots secs, cassants et une voix lente et grave. Allen comprenait pourquoi Neville en avait peur.

_Serait-ce Cross qui l'a informé d'une telle chose, pour m'humilier ?_

_Cross est mort, Allen._

Sans que Rogue puisse le comprendre, Allen changea brutalement, le visage plus triste.

– J'encourageais mes amis, qu'importe de quelle maison venaient-ils. Personnellement, je ne m'entendais pas avec les autres Serpentard.

– Pour les tuer par la suite, comme Alma ?

_Quoi ?_

**Boum-Boum**

_Comment était-ce possible ?! Serait-ce Dumbledore, la légilimencie ?!_

**Boum-Boum**

Couvert de sueur froide, Allen respirait à peine. Lorsqu'il rouvrit la bouche, le son de sa voix fut presque inaudible.

– Pardon ?

– Je disais qu'un homme qui applaudissait les Gryffondor ne pourrait que se faire détester par les Serpentard.

Rogue avait remarqué le malaise soudain du Professeur, mais il ne prit pas la peine de s'en inquiéter. Il faisait déjà l'effort de lui répondre, non sans ironie, il devrait s'en estimer heureux.

– Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis à Gryffondor ?

Severus lui adressa une telle grimace mélange de haine et de souffrance qu'Allen n'insista pas. Il avait touché une corde sensible, probablement. Et tout homme a ses secrets.

Enfin, le match débuta et Harry fonça, chevauchant son Nimbus 2000. La pluie s'écrasait avec une violence inouïe sur les joueurs qui tremblaient sur leur balai. Vraiment, ils devraient annuler un match si les conditions météorologiques ne le permettent pas. La trajectoire des balais était déviée par le vent. Harry était incapable de voir quoique ce soit avec ses lunettes mouillées. Harry était clairement désavantagé en tant que myope. Manquant d'être renversé par un cognard, Harry ne parvenait pas non plus à différencier son équipe des adversaires. Les deux équipes marquèrent mais finalement Gryffondor les devancèrent de cinquante points. MacGonagall semblait super excitée leur faisant de grand geste d'encouragement. Mme Bibine siffla annonçant un temps mort. Allen aperçut Hermione faire quelque chose avec les lunettes d'Harry. Probablement une protection contre la pluie. Rogue le vit aussi mais Allen ne sut déterminer s'il en était content ou frustré. Dans tous les cas, l'homme grimaçait. Le jeu reprit. Harry repéra le vif d'or et fonça à toute vitesse dessus. Caché dans la chemise d'Allen, Tim sortit la tête et grogna en apercevant le pauvre vif d'or poursuivit avec tant d'acharnement. Harry finit par disparaître dans les nuages mais personnes ne semblaient s'en inquiéter. Pourtant, Allen trouvait cela effrayant de ne pouvoir vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Et il avait raison de s'en inquiéter. Harry, inconscient, tombait en chute libre au milieu du terrain. Furieux, Dumbledore se leva et interrompit sa chute. Il avait tout de suite compris que la cause était les Détraqueurs. Et ils n'avaient pas à s'approcher aussi proche des élèves. Allen ne pouvait en être d'accord. Même s'ils se trouvaient en hauteur, Allen pouvait sentir _ce_ _froid_ pénétrait sa chair, entendre leurs murmures ravageurs. Heureusement qu'il avait pu bénéficier d'heure de sommeil la nuit dernière sinon, il n'aurait peut-être pas supporté une telle agression sur son organisme. Plus précisément, les Détraqueurs s'approchaient, suivant Harry dans sa chute. Allen sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et ses poumons se contractaient. Déjà des hurlements résonnaient dans sa boîte crânienne. Mais il restait parfaitement conscient. Dumbledore les fit fuir en envoyant des Patronus en forme de phénix au plus grand bonheur du maudit.

– Sais-tu produire un Patronus, Severus ?

– Évidemment.

Rassurant. Allen soupira de soulagement. Puis il entendit que les poufsouffles étaient, par dépit, déclarés vainqueurs. Quelle injustice pour Gryffondor. Le blandin décida d'aller rendre visite à Harry à l'infirmerie.

Son équipe l'entourait ainsi que son meilleur ami, Ron. Quelle vision d'horreur ! À peine réveillé, des milliers de visages qui te scrutent et attendent une réaction. Néanmoins, c'est cela avoir des amis.

_Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait, hein ?_

Ils lui détaillèrent les événements passés ainsi que la comique (aux yeux d'Allen) colère d'Albus Dumbledore détaillée par Hermione. Les autres avaient tenté tant bien que mal de le réconforter en lui montrant que rien n'était encore perdu. Et c'était vrai, rien n'était perdu. Cependant, on ne pouvait réellement considérer Harry comme perdant, il avait fait un malaise. Quel malheur ce fut d'observer Harry réaliser que son balai était mort, cassé, briser en mille morceaux, cruellement assassiné par le Saule cogneur !

Alors que ses camarades quittaient l'infirmerie, Allen s'approcha du blessé. Il se savait hait par le jeune homme, mais il était en son devoir de le protéger. Après tout si Dumbledore l'avait recruté, c'était surtout, car il était le mieux placé pour le défendre de Voldemort. En l'apercevant, Harry se mit sur la défensive, prêt à mordre. Allen ne put s'empêcher de rire en imaginant cette image. Il lui tendit innocemment un morceau de chocolat noir pour bien débuter.

– Vous le croyez empoisonné, M. Potter ?

– Qui dit que ce n'est pas votre ami Voldemort qui vous a confié la mission de me tuer ?

– Ce serait tellement comique si le célèbre Harry Potter qui a déjà survécut à trois tentatives d'assassinats meurt finalement à cause d'un chocolat.

Et Allen se tordit une fois de plus de rire devant l'expression blasée de son élève. Il essuya calmement ses larmes. Harry n'était toujours pas amusé. Même s'il avoue, il avait beaucoup aimé Allen quand celui-ci avait brusquement agrippé le bras de Malefoy.

– Pourquoi croyez-vous que je sois l'ami de Voldemort ?

Il avait posé la question avec une douceur si surprenante, que Harry se ravisa et se détendit un instant. Les deux essayaient de comprendre les croyances de l'autre.

– Je vous ai vu dans… Le journal de Jedusor. Vous étiez son ami dans ce souvenir.

Par réflexe et sans s'en rendre compte, Allen reporta les extrémités de sa cape contre lui comme pour cacher son cœur ou simplement se réchauffer. Harry venait d'avouer son mensonge il ne l'avait pas vu dans des photos d'archive.

– M. Potter, ce n'est pas très indulgent de votre part de me considérer ainsi pour le comportement que j'ai pu avoir à l'âge de 15 ans.

– Je crains qu'il me faut rester méfiant constamment à la vue des derniers événements.

Allen acquiesça. C'était étrange, il pouvait voir l'âme de Jedusor flotter au-dessus d'Harry en permanence. Dérangeant.

– D'ailleurs, je continue de m'informer sur « mon ami » et je crois avoir découvert quelque chose d'important pour le détruire. Une chose qui expliquerait beaucoup d'événements…

Le visage de l'enfant s'égaya. Si Allen pouvait lui faciliter la tâche. Le visage grave du Professeur qui il y a peine quelques secondes riait à en pleurer révélait cependant la pesanteur des données sur l'ennemi.

– Hé bien…

— Allen.

Le bruit le fit sursauter. Il vit alors Link, vêtu d'une tenue de sorcier traditionnel rouge et noir, lui tendre les bras. Il était enfin ici. Allen avait tant de choses existentielles lui dire. Il savait qu'il pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Peut-être l'aidera-t-il à détruire les Horcruxes ?!

– Link !

Ils s'enlacèrent, et discrètement, Link chercha la moindre goutte de sang que ce maladroit d'Allen avait pu laisser. Mais il n'en était rien. Allen n'avait pas la moindre plaie. Bien que les vampires soient presque immortels, seul le meurtre peut mettre un terme à leur vie, leurs besoins de sang évoluent dans le premier siècle de leur vie. À 19 ans, Link pouvait se contenter de boire un litre de sang par mois, à 72 ans, Link préférait un litre hebdomadaire pour ne pas être malade.

Harry fut déçu de ne pas entendre le récit d'Allen par la faute d'un drôle de sorcier avec une natte blonde. Pendant un instant, il crut qu'il allait pouvoir entendre la vérité. Mais tout ne fut qu'illusion et après l'illusion vient la désillusion.

Lorsqu'Allen décida d'aborder le sortilège d'allégresse, il était lui-même étrangement joyeux. Link se tenait assis, non loin de la porte et effrayait tout ce qui s'en approchait. Ne dévoilant aucune émotion, les yeux sanguinaires et les canines acérées, il restait vigilant sachant Sirius probablement proche. Ce cours ne permettait pas la pratique directe et Allen constata que les élèves étaient déçus que les choses aillent si lentement. Mais ils avaient l'air si fatigué, si fragile… Surtout Hermione Granger dont les cernes et les tremblements de mains trahissaient le surmenage. D'ailleurs, Allen ne se priva pas de le lui faire remarquer.

– Vous devriez dormir au lieu de passer vos nuits à travailler. Vu votre état, j'attends votre mort subite… qui causera moins cent points au Gryffondor pour avoir négligé la santé.

Ses paroles lui firent froid dans le dos, et la pauvre Miss. Granger tremblait encore plus.

Le trio enchaîna sur un cours de DFCM avec leur tant aimé Remus Lupin. Après un cours avec Rogue, cela leur paraissait magnifique de retrouver leur Professeur habituel. Le cours sur les Pitiponk fut même plutôt agréable presque amusant. Mais le moment le plus important pour Harry fut tout simplement lorsque son Professeur l'interpella, le cours pourtant terminé. Il avait à lui parler, après tout, ils n'avaient pas fini correctement leur discussion la fois dernière.

– J'ai entendu pour les Détraqueurs, Harry.

– Ce n'est pas les Détraqueurs que j'ai entendu mais les derniers cris de ma mère.

Était-ce une tentative désespérée de faire de l'humour ? Harry se serait-il inspiré des blagues pittoresques de son professeur de sortilège ?

– J'en suis navré, Harry.

– Les Détraqueurs ne devraient pas s'approcher autant, alors pourquoi ?

– Ils sont attirés par le malheur, vous êtes une cible potentielle.

– Pourquoi suis-je plus affecté que les autres ?! Je ne suis pas faible !

Si Allen avait été là, il aurait probablement prononcé un « si » avec un grand sourire carnassier. Mais Harry n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il pensait à cet idiot maintenant.

Lupin soupira face à la colère du garçon.

– Non, vous ne l'êtes pas. Mais il y a des horreurs dans votre passé qu'il n'y a pas dans celui des autres. Les Détraqueurs vous font revivre les pires moments de votre vie. Voilà pourquoi vous êtes plus réceptif.

– Mais vous… Vous savez comment les chassez, non ?! Ne pourriez-vous pas m'apprendre ?

– Oui… Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas le plus doué, mais je comprends votre demande. Mais il faudra attendre la fin du trimestre, j'ai fort à faire.

Allen faillit trébucher sur une grosse boule rousse mais se rattrapa de justesse au-dessus du corps de l'animal. Il devina un chat sous ces poils immenses pesant probablement 1kg à eux tous seuls. Puis, il remarqua le visage extrêmement mignon du chat. Les deux se contemplèrent à un instant puis brusquement, le chat lui griffa violemment la joue et le sang gicla sur le sol. Surpris mais amusé, Allen sourit. Il se remit debout au même moment qu'Hermione arrivait, essoufflée poursuivant son propre.

– Oh ! Professeur… Je suis vraiment désolé.

Allen rit, amusé de la honte très sincère lisible sur le visage de la jeune fille.

– Ce n'est rien. Et puis, c'est de ma faute. J'ai trébuché sur votre chat, miss.

– Mais…

Le sang continuait de couler le long de la joue pâle du Professeur. Elle s'attendait presque à recevoir une retenue. Son chat ne l'avait pas loupé.

Ron suivit de près la jeune fille et remarqua Patterond qui continuait à miauler avec agressivité contre le Professeur Walker.

– Patterond, arrête !

Elle tente de reprendre son chat dans ses bras mais celui-ci sauta sur le rat de Ron qui lui-même se retrouva propulsé avec l'élan du désespoir sur la tête d'Allen. Décidément, ce n'était pas sa chance aujourd'hui.

– Et voilà, entre le Professeur Walker et Croûtard, ton satané chat veut encore tuer tout le monde.

De sa main gauche, avec une vivacité qui surprit Allen lui-même, il retira le rat de son visage et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sa main tremblait, prête à (s'il n'y avait pas de sceau) écrabouiller ce rat, briser chacun de ses frêles os. Malgré lui, Allen l'observa avec une haine fortement perceptible mais injustifiable. Ce pitoyable et misérable rat ne lui inspirait aucune grandeur.

– Professeur, vous tremblez de plus en plus…

– De votre part, Miss Granger, c'est plutôt ironique. M. Weasley, récupérez votre rat, s'il vous plaît.

Le rouquin s'exécuta soulageant Allen du poids du rongeur. Son bras gauche retomba mollement comme un membre de poupée de chiffon. Mais Allen n'y prêtait plus attention, il était vexé que le chat ne l'aimait pas. Il sentait peut-être sa nature de Noah ? Jamais auparavant, un chat lui avait témoigné autant de haine.

– Vous devriez surveiller votre chat, Miss. Granger.

D'un coup de baguette, Allen fit disparaître les taches de sang avant l'arrivée de Rusard sinon, il serait probablement dans l'au-delà.

Il retrouva rapidement son bureau tant-aimé qui pour une fois était en ordre. Allen dormait mieux, la potion de Rogue était efficace et étrangement plus douce que celle de son maître. Et Link était trop maniaque pour supporter le bazar, donc il se devait de faire plus attention. Dumbledore avait accepté que Link reste en tant qu'assistant. Ce n'était pas un problème.

– Tu t'es coupé, Allen.

– J'avais deviné, répondit-il les yeux rieurs.

Et Allen devina aux yeux de son compagnon, sa faim sanguinaire.


	7. Chapter 7

Pour bien commencer, Allen avait avertit Link des Horcruxes crée par Lord Voldemort. Depuis toutes ces années, Allen lui avait caché et n'avait jamais mentionné ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ces objets maudits. Il aurait préféré les oublier, mais la vie n'est pas ainsi faite et encore une fois, il devra y faire face pour les détruire à jamais et Tom par la même occasion. Allen, dans ses débuts de jeunesse dans la vie active, a bien contribué à aider son camarade à réunir les objets tant désirés. Tom avait saisi cette chose obscure dans le cœur d'Allen et s'en était servi avec plaisir. Et dans sa triste montée au pouvoir, il fut un pion utile. Tout ce vide laissé par l'amnésie, aidé par les souvenirs de maltraitance et d'abus dont Allen a pu être victime dans son enfance ont permit à Tom de lui confier des tâches peu agréables et immorale. Pourtant, il commençait à aller mieux avec le soutien de Link mais finalement l'amour se montra dérisoire face à un homme de pouvoir tel que Tom Elvis Jedusor. Et puis forcément, l'engrenage lancé depuis le pacte de sang était interminable et il fallait encore et encore faire chuter Allen. Jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le fond de la Terre. Dès sa séparation avec l' «autre monde », Allen se fit rattraper par les Détraqueurs. En fait, Néah le musicien était déjà recherché à son époque. Les Détraqueurs veulent se débarrasser des Noahs. Ne seraient-ce pas une preuve d'affliction divine de cette famille ? Si vraiment, elle devrait être rapprochée de la religion chrétienne, les Détraqueurs seront associés au Malin et si cette famille était de même alors ils devraient s'entendre. Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Alors pourquoi un tel comportement odieux et sadique de la part de ces êtres s'ils sont vraiment des élus de Dieu. Seraient-ils des témoignages de la corruption humaine ? Le pouvoir offert par Dieu ne serait-il pas finalement monté à leur tête ? Allen voulait enfin comprendre. Mais les Détraqueurs l'harcelaient, lui voler le peu d'euphorie qu'il lui restait. Le cœur d'Allen avait fini par devenir habitué à cette souffrance. L'esprit du garçon se ferma peu à peu. Et seul, une sensibilité nouvelle put le rendre de nouveau fragile face aux Détraqueurs. À travers ses actes progressifs, Allen avait doucement mais sûrement perdu toute sensibilité. Il n'y avait strictement plus rien dans son âme, juste l'océan miroitant le ciel d'un splendide azur éternel. Cependant vers sa cinquantième année, les souvenirs de sa vie en tant que Néah. avaient recommencé à faire surface et Allen commençait à se brouiller dans son identité. Parfois, il croyait entendre Mana adolescent l'appeler en riant de façon candide. Tom avait remarqué ce détail. Mais Allen adoptait toujours un comportement de déséquilibré qu'importe de quelle manière. Cependant dans cette confusion, Allen pouvait entendre Mana lui donnait des ordres. Il devait guérir le peuple. Mana voulait qu'il mette fin à la souffrance. Mana voulait… Mana voulait tant de chose. Alors en parallèle, Allen se créa une nouvelle identité revêtant d'un costume blanc et d'un masque en argent, il sauvait ou tuait, s'il considérait le cas comme perdu, tous individus blessés ou malades qu'il pouvait croiser. Allen ne parvenait toujours à ressentir quoique ce soit. Tuer et torturer des gens au nom de Lord Voldemort ne lui procurait aucune satisfaction et guérir non plus. Mais Mana était content, et finalement, Allen était content quand Mana était content. Avec la progression de Tom, sa troupe s'était agrandie. Puis Allen rencontra un certain Severus Rogue tout juste âgé de 18 ans. Le jeune homme avait déjà de l'expérience en magie noire et Voldemort se prit rapidement d'affection pour lui. Rogue aimait bien Allen. Après tout, Allen était calme, affichait un air extrêmement froid totalement dénué de sentiments humains et ne faisait aucun commentaire. Pour un jeune Mangemort comme Severus, Allen représentait une figure d'autorité. C'était un sorcier extrêmement doué et le vide qui le possédait lui permettait de ne plus réfléchir et donc d'agir plus vite. Parfois, le maudit jouait avec son ancien jeu de carte hérité de son maître… Ayant remarqué les regards curieux du jeune homme à la chevelure grasse, Allen lui avait enseigné l'art du Poker. Mais un jour sans crier garde, Allen disparut à nouveau comme les 36 ans auparavant. Voldemort ne s'en était pas inquiété. Allen ne pouvait le trahir. Non qu'il en était incapable mais cela lui était formellement interdit.

Allen, assit face à la fenêtre, observait les élèves avançant dans la cour enneigée, avec une expression de tristesse infinie. Depuis l'arrivée de l'hiver, Allen avait commencé à déprimer. Sa vie refilait en boucle dans sa tête. Les Détraqueurs le déprimaient et lui rappelait finalement celui qui avait fait perdre la tête à Mana. Mana… Tout lui rappelait Mana. Son bon vieux Mana à lui, celui de « Allen ». Il l'avait rencontré en hiver, il l'avait perdu en hiver. Le bonheur avait pris fin là où il avait commencé. La lointaine époque où Mana et lui, en tant que Néah, allaient tout deux à Poudlard. Ils n'étaient pas si doués. En duel, ils savaient se débrouiller mais n'étaient que trop peu attentifs pour obtenir de bonnes notes. À chaque Noël, ils rentraient chez leur mère, Katerina. Elle prenait si soin d'eux, les chuchotaient et leur préparer leurs desserts préférés.

Allen serra les dents.

Néah aurait dû remarquer les changements de Mana. Il avait sombré, s'était aveuglé et fini meilleur ami avec la Folie. Jamais personne ne partagea une danse aussi intense et sublime avec Elle. Mais il avait fallu assister un tel spectacle pour ouvrir les yeux à Néah.

Les flocons de neige s'écrasaient sur le sol. Le ciel était aussi blanc que les cheveux d'Allen… Aucun nuage…

Il faisait si froid. Le maudit commença à claquer des dents dans sa contemplation.

Il se demanda comment ses confrères ayant une vie beaucoup plus longue que lui sur Terre pouvaient supporter autant de souvenir.

Il sentit soudainement une sensation de chaleur. Link venait de poser sur ses épaules une cape conçue exprès pour l'hiver. Link, lui adorait l'hiver. La nuit dominait la saison et permettait à Link de se dévoiler sous son vrai visage plus facilement. Bien que sa victime favorite restait Allen Walker.

Les élèves avaient remarqué d'étranges blessures sur la nuque de leur professeur mais tous s'étaient abstenus de tout commentaire. La seule qui ne fut pas aveugle se révéla être Hermione Granger. Tout d'abord, elle avait seulement remarqué que les plaies, bien que profondes, laissées par son chat avaient entièrement disparues le lendemain. Or, même avec les soins de Mme Pomfresh, elle aurait pris plus de temps a entièrement cicatrisé. À côté de cette guérison miraculeuse, les morsures bénignes auraient dû être tout aussi rapidement soignée. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. La raison était donc plus subtile plus magique qu'une simple griffure de chat. Certaine qu'une vérité plus sombre en étai à l'origine, elle ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire remarquer à son Professeur. Elle donna des conseils à Allen pour chasser les vampires. Il avait incroyablement ri ce jour-là. Et Granger crut qu'il la prenait pour une idiote. Et puis elle insista sur le fait qu'elle pensait que son assistant était le coupable. Pauvre Link, il avait la tête de l'emploi. Il l'avait fait taire en retirant 10 points à Gryffondor pour avoir mis le nez dans sa vie privée. Et puis, elle semblait toujours aussi surmenée. Comment ses autres professeurs ne pouvaient pas réagir. Vivement la mort subite. Les personnes trop perspicaces sont agaçantes. Probablement, avait-elle aussi découvert la véritable nature de Lupin.

Par ailleurs, Lupin avait lui aussi remarqué les mêmes détails que Hermione et ne s'entendait guère avec Link. Serait-ce la preuve du mythe que les loups-garous et les vampires se détestent ? Le caractère strict et maniaque de l'inspecteur ne semblait pas l'avoir séduit. Mais si Allen devait être correcte, Allen ne pensait pas Remus détestait réellement Link. Loin de lui cette idée. Peut-être craignait-il que son assistant s'abreuve du sang de leurs précieux élèves. Mais Link ne ferait pas ça. Ce n'est parce qu'il se déplace silencieusement dans la nuit, entièrement vêtu de noir qu'il faudrait se poser des questions sur sa fiabilité.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les chants de Noël commencèrent à résonner dans tous Poudlard. Des guirlandes de toutes couleurs étaient suspendues dans l'ensemble du bâtiment. Dumbledore se promenait dorénavant régulièrement vêtu de rouge en chantonnant des musiques moldues tel que Petit Papa Noël. MacGonagall paraissait plus souriante et détendus et Rogue enchaînait les punitions injustifiées sur ses élèves tant mal-aimés de Gryffondor. Et Allen se sentait de plus en plus déprimé. Les dernières années qu'il avait pu vivre paisiblement après la disparition de Voldemort, Allen n'avait jamais fêté Noël. Cela lui rappelait toutes ses erreurs, tout le monstre qu'il avait pu être et qu'il est. Pourtant la dite magie de Noël devrait réchauffer son petit cœur enneigé. Les apprentis sorciers étaient tous guillerets, riaient de tout et se trouvaient imperturbables. Même le trio dont Harry Potter ne se laissait pas plomber le moral par les événements derniers.

Une autre sortie au Pré-au-Lard fut organisée avant les vacances de Noël. Les élèves allaient pouvoir s'offrir des cadeaux pour cette fête merveilleuse et passaient un dernier bon moment avant leur séparation. Et évidemment, Harry Potter ne pouvait profiter de cette sortie. Quelle punition injuste. Allen en avait même discuté avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Mais il lui avait répondu que s'il souhaitait qu'Harry soit autoriser à sortir alors il faudrait l'accompagner sans arrêt, gênant ainsi le jeune garçon et demandait des efforts de concentration dont Allen était dénué. Il s'agissait tout de même d'un homme capable de se stopper en pleine explication durant un cours à la vue d'un simple objet ressortant légèrement.

Alors, Allen abandonna.

Mais de son côté, Harry n'avait pas les mêmes projets. Alors que ces camarades profitaient pleinement de leur sortie, Fred et George avaient fait le plus beau des cadeaux possibles au jeune homme. Ils s'étaient séparés de leur carte fétiche. La carte des Maraudeurs permettait à son propriétaire de visualiser l'ensemble de Poudlard et tout ce qui s'y trouve. Ainsi, Harry avait accès à tout passage secret.

À n'importe quel passage secret. Et les jumeaux lui avaient indiqué le chemin de la sorcière Borgne pour arriver à la Boutique Honeydukes. Les autres chemins étaient soi connus par Rusard soit trop dangereux. Discrètement, Harry se cacha derrière la statue sans réellement savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Un peu perdu, il jeta un coup d'œil à la carte qui lui indiquait une formule magique. Il sortit sa baguette et frappa doucement la statue.

– Dissendium.

Un passage se dévoila à travers la statue. Sans hésiter, faisant pleinement confiance aux jumeaux Weasley (après tout le strucospcope n'avait réagit) et se laissa glisser le long d'un Toboggan qui lui parut sans fin mais enfin il s'écrasa au sol dans l'obscurité complète. Il réalisa le sortilège de Lumos et se retrouva éclairé. N'ayant plus qu'un chemin vertigineux à suivre, il regarda une dernière fois sa carte avant de rendre à nouveau le parchemin vierge.

– Méfait accompli.

La carte était signée Lunard, Patmol, Cornedrue et Quedver. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il pouvait s'agir, mais il leur devait la reconnaissance éternelle. Il avança lentement dans le couloir qui présentait de nombreuses courbes indésirables. Il avançait à vitesse régulière. Cependant, il cessa brusquement d'avancer. Il y avait quelque chose devant lui de forme humanoïde, un mélange de blanc et de noir. L'individu se retourna brusquement vers Harry qui faillit lâcher sa baguette de surprise. Pendant un court instant, il crut apercevoir des iris briller d'un or mauvais. Le peu de seconde où Harry leur fit face, il se crut plonger dans un univers dystopique. Des hurlements envahissaient son crâne, ses mains tremblaient de peur… Et le sang… Le sang qui ne cessait de couler le long de son corps, qui s'imprégnait dans ses habits, ce sang qui se dirigeait vers les lèvres et que malgré lui, il avalait. Il pouvait sentir ce goût amer de fer. Il voulait le recracher, il voulait que ça cesse !

– Ah !

– M. Potter ?

Cet épisode hallucinatoire ridicule ne dura que cinq petites seconde. Allen se tenait devant lui avec son habituel regard argenté et son petit sourire coquin. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde agressif ou en colère. Non, il rit même de l'expression terrifiée de son élève.

– Hé bien, M. Potter, vous êtes convaincu que je vais vous tuer ?

Mais Harry ne disait toujours rien. Il ne l'avait pas vu sur la carte des Maraudeurs. Comment était-ce possible ?!

– Que faites-vous là ?

– Je vous retourne la question, M. Potter.

Harry gardait une expression si canine, qu'Allen crut qu'il allait lui lancer un sort afin de se débarrasser de lui.

– Vous aviez l'attention d'accéder au Pré-au-Lard par la cave d'Honeydukes.

Il tapa de ses mains gantées bien que la gauche était effectivement plus lente dans ses mouvements.

– Ingénieux, M. Potter. Je retire 20 points à Gryffondor pour comportement dangereux et suicidaire.

Et Allen continuait de rire de manière presque sournoise, le visage déchiré par un sourire narquois, avant de brusquement disparaître. Harry resta paralysé de terreur. Où était-il ? Il était probablement caché quelque part, prêt à se saisir de lui… En sueur, Harry continua son chemin. L'apparition globale du Professeur ne serait qu'une hallucination ? Il peine à la croire. Il semblait si réel. D'étranges murmures résonnaient encore dans le couloir. En tentant de les analyser, Harry était persuadé qu'il comprendrait quelque chose du type : « Tuer », « déchirer »… Mais non, ce murmure quasi reptilien se traduirait plus par :

– _20 points de perdus pour Gryffondor… 20 points de perdus pour Gryffondor…_

Ah ! Si tout ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel, ses camarades risquaient de lui en vouloir. Tristement perdu dans ses pensées, Harry se cogna soudainement la tête et gémit de douleur. Avec une grimace, il parvint à ouvrir la trappe bourreau de son crâne, et retrouva la lumière. La chaleureuse lumière de Honeyducks. Discrètement, il se glissa parmi la foule et retrouva rapidement ses deux amis, Hermione et Ron. Les deux débattaient à propos de sucettes au sang et du fait qu'Harry ne risquait pas d'aimer. Puis, il remarqua le Professeur Walker suivit de Link occupé à acheter une bonne dizaine de ces fameuses sucettes. Extrêmement répugnant. Alors, Harry constata avec horreur qu'Allen s'était retourné vers lui et lui avait visiblement fait un clin d'œil.

– Harry ?

Distrait, le survivant en avait oublié ses amis qui l'avaient enfin remarqué.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

– Venez, sortez d'ici et je vais tout vous expliquer.

Marchant maintenant tous les trois dans l'allée du Pré-au-Lard, Harry leur raconta le cadeau des jumeaux Weasley. Il ne leur cacha rien sur tous ses secrets. Hermione en parut totalement scandalisée.

— Tu ne vas pas la garder, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

– Tu es folle ?! Tu crois qu'il se débarrassera d'un objet comme ça ?!

– Désolé, Hermione.

Mais il n'était pas désolé du tout. Elle soupira, vaincu. Elle avait habitude d'avoir des amis idiots et tête en l'air. D'ailleurs, elle fut la seule à remarquer l'air pensif et troublé d'Harry alors qu'ils visitaient les différentes boutiques. Quelque chose le tracassait. Mais Ron était totalement aveugle, sans aucune surprise.

– Quelque chose te tourmente, Harry ?

— Hé bien… commença-t-il avec hésitation. Alors que j'utilisais le passage secret, j'ai rencontré le Professeur Walker…

– Tu ne l'as pas vu arrivé sur la carte ?!

– Justement, il n'y était pas inscrit…

– Et alors, que t'a-t-il dit ?

– Qu'il retirait 20 points à Gryffondor…

– Quoi ?! 20 points ?! Et il ne t'a pas stoppé ?

– Non, sinon je ne serais pas là.

Maintenant tout aussi troublée que Harry, Hermione sombra dans de profonde réflexion avant que Ron leur proposât d'aller boire une Bièreaubeurre.

N'ayant jamais goûté à cette boisson, Harry accepta espérant se changer les idées. Mais alors qu'il dégustait le breuvage qu'il trouvât particulièrement exquis et doux, il vit MacGonagall, Hagrid ainsi que Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie, s'installaient dans le bar. Effrayé, il se cacha avec vitesse sous la table et manqua de se tordre la nuque. Il entendit la charmante Rosmerta les accueillir chaleureusement. Celle-ci se plaignit des visites régulières des Détraqueurs qui faisaient fuir tous ses clients. Comme c'est étonnant ! Néanmoins, Fudge jugea cela nécessaire. Black rôdait dans les parages, il en était certain. Alors, le commerce passait après. Ainsi, la conversation tourna vers Sirius Black, le fameux criminel.

Harry de plus en plus angoissé sous la table pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer.

– Je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire, finit par dire Mme Rosmerta. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Sirius Black prendrait le parti des forces du Mal… Je me souviens quand il était petit à Poudlard… Si vous m'aviez dit à ce moment-là ce qu'il deviendrait ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, j'aurais pensé que vous aviez bu trop d'hydromel.

On est toujours surpris de l'un et de l'autre… Après tout, même Tom Jedusor était très apprécié durant sa scolarité. Le petit favori de ses professeurs.

Mais Fudge reprit d'une voix troublée et attristé.

– Vous ne connaissez pas la moitié de l'histoire, Rosmerta. Les gens ne savent pas le pire.

– Le pire ? Pire que d'assassiner tous ces malheureux ?

– En effet.

– Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?

– Vous avez dit que vous vous souvenez de lui quand il était à Poudlard, Rosmerta ? Vous rappeliez-vous de son meilleur ami ?

– Bien entendu ! On ne les voyait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Je ne compte plus les fois où ils sont venus ici. Ils me faisaient rire ! Ils faisaient une belle équipe, Sirius Black et James Potter !

Choqué, Harry lâcha son verre et manqua de s'étouffer. Sans même entendre la suite de l'histoire, il se sentait déjà ravagé par la haine.

– Justement. Black et Potter, les chefs de leur petite bande. Tous les deux très brillants, bien sûr-exceptionnellement brillant, en vérité-, mais je crois que jamais aucun élève ne nous a causé autant de soucis que ces deux-là.

Hagrid ricana à cette remarque avant de se justifier avec maladresse.

– Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Fred et George Weasley peuvent également prétendre au titre.

– On aurait dit que Black et Potter étaient deux frères ! Absolument inséparable., ajouta MacGonagall faisant les liens entre les deux duos de trouble-fête.

– Sans aucun doute, Potter avait une confiance absolue en Black. Et c'était toujours vrai quand ils ont quitté l'école. Black était témoin au mariage de James et de Lily. Et c'est lui qui a été le parrain de Harry. Harry ne sait rien de tout cela, bien sûr. Vous imaginez l'effet que ça lui ferait.

Hé bien, maintenant, il le sait. Ainsi Blake était son parrain. S'il n'avait pas été arrêté, il aurait pu avoir la garde d'Harry, probablement.

– Parce que Black s'est associé à Vous-savez-qui ?, susurra presque Mme Rosmetra comme si elle abordait un sujet tabou.

– Encore pire, ma chère Rosmerta…

Harry avait compris qu'il y avait bien encore pire. Fudge n'était pas obligé de répéter continuellement la même chose, non plus . Celui-ci continua son récit à voix basse.

– Rares sont ceux qui savent que les Potter étaient parfaitement conscients d'être al cible de Vous-Savez-Qui. Dumbledore, qui luttait sans relâche contre le mage noir, disposait d'un bon nombre d'espions fort utiles. L'un d'eux l'a mis au courant et Dumbledore a immédiatement averti James et Lily. Il leur a conseillé de se cacher. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, il était difficile de se cacher de Vous-Savez qui. Alors, Dumbledore leur a dit que le meilleur moyen, c'était d'avoir recours à un sortilège de Fidelitas.

– Comment ça marche ?

– C'est un sortilège d'une grande complexité. Il s'agit d'un procédé magique destiné à cacher un secret au cœur d'un être unique. L'information est dissimulée à l'intérieur même de la personne choisie, qu'on appelle le Gardien du Secret. Le secret devint alors impossible à découvrir, sauf bien sûr si le gardien décide de le divulguer. Ainsi, tant que le Gardien du Secret refusait de parler, Vous-Savez-Qui pouvait toujours fouiller le village où James et Lily vivaient depuis des années, il lui était impossible de les retrouver, même s'il avait collé le nez contre la fenêtre de leur salon.

– Alors Black est devenu le gardien du Secret des Potter ?

– Bien entendu. James Potter a affirmé à Dumbledore que Black aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de révéler où ils se trouvaient et que Black avait lui-même l'intention de se cacher. Pourtant, Dumbledore restait inquiet. Je me souviens de l'avoir entendu à Potter de devenir lui-même Gardien du Secret.

– Il soupçonnait Black ?

– Il était persuadé qu'un proche des Potter informait régulièrement Vous-Savez-Qui de leurs déplacements. En fait, il pensait depuis longtemps que quelqu'un nous trahissait en fournissant des renseignements à Vous-Savez-Qui.

Le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre. Il avait très bien compris où ils voulaient dire. De rage, il brisa malgré lui le reste de sa chope. Il pouvait entendre les Professeurs continuaient de parler de Black, cet homme qui paraissait si bon si doux et qui pourtant… a entraîné la mort de son meilleur ami. Hagrid reniflait en parlant de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il imitait la tristesse, le deuil, le choc… Un très bon acteur… Mais Harry en avait assez. Il avait assez entendu ! Sirius Black mérite de mourir. D'être torturé, que l'on puisse entendre ses longs sanglots, ses hurlements, que l'on voit son sang coulait et se déversait brutalement sur le sol tel une nuit d'orage, que l'on puisse savourer les sons produits par sa boîte crânienne subissant une pression inhabituelle… Son visage défiguré par la douleur, les yeux exorbités, la bouche grande ouverte… Et puis plus rien la mort… Évidemment, Harry savait qu'il se laissait emporter. Si jamais il se retrouvait en face de Black… Il le tuerait… Mais proprement. Hermione avait tout à fait conscience de ce que pouvait ressentir son ami, là, maintenant, caché sous la table tel un indésirable. Elle aimerait le prendre dans ses bras, le réconforter une fois pour toute. Mais elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas ce geste. Ron, lui paraissait troublé mais ne disait plus rien. Harry ne parvenait plus à comprendre quoique ce soit. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, et seuls des soupirs arrivaient à ses oreilles. Brusquement, tous s'étaient tu. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi et ne voulait pas le savoir. Un long silence planait dorénavant dans le bar qui pourtant deux secondes auparavant était animé. Il entendit des bruits de pas trahissant le port de chaussures à talons. Mais non de talons aiguilles, donc cela pourrait être un homme comme une femme. Puis, enfin, Harry entendu une voix familière et joyeuse avec un fond coquin.

– Bonjour !

– Oh… Bonjour, Walker, répondit d'un ton égaré MacGonagall. Je ne croyais pas vous voir ici. Dumbledore m'a dit que vous ne supportiez pas les lieux bondés.

Le visage d'Allen se crispa et avec un effort extraordinaire, Allen parvint à imiter un sourire bienveillant.

– En effet. Mais voyez-vous, je considère que Poudlard est déjà un espace extrêmement habité.

Il fallait bien s'y habituer. Allen devait supporter tous ces gens. Leurs voix, leurs murmures, leurs plaintes, leurs cris… Entendre chaque jour à chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde, leur myocarde se contractait puis se dilatait dans des battements successifs et réguliers… Sentir contre sa peau leur souffle putride et les corps qui le frôlaient sans cesse… Voir leur visage, à la fois si différent et si semblable, y deviner leurs pensées et leurs émotions. Allen pouvait voir tous ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs cœurs… Il pouvait voir les ombres planant sur les personnes malheureuses comme les créatures ténébreuses dévoraient ceux qui s'étaient offerts au Diable. Effrayant… Tellement Effrayant. La seule personne qu'il ne pouvait voir était ainsi lui-même.

– Bien. Je pense que nous allons devoir y aller. À plus tard, Walker.

Le Professeur de Métamorphose se leva suivit de Fudge et d'Hagrid. Le ministre avait été terrifié en voyant Allen. Certes, cet homme n'avait pas un physique avantageux, mais une aura mauvaise s'en dégageait. Il était certain que cet homme était un Mangemort. Ces souvenirs étaient flous, mais son instinct le titillait. De toute façon, Dumbledore recrutait des individus louches. Il en était certains.

– Allen, viendrais-tu boire un thé chez moi avant le dîner ?

– Pas de problème, Rubeus.

Et ils disparurent du bar. Les autres convives continuaient d'observer Allen avec une expression épouvantée. Allen soupira… Il ne voulait pas faire peur. Heureusement que Link ne l'avait pas suivi. Ils auraient formé un duo incroyablement macabre. Allen toussota de gêne, et les autres reprirent leur discussion en se forçant à paraître le plus naturel du monde. Hermione observa son Professeur d'un air perdu, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à remarquer. À vraie dire, il pouvait sentir la présence d'Harry plutôt facilement. Avec ce petit morceau de Voldemort, comment pouvait-il en être autrement. Amusé de voir que celui s'était caché sous la table afin de pas être vu par ses professeurs, Allen s'approcha d'Hermione et Ron en toute conscience du supplice qu'il leur infligeait par sa simple présence.

Ron l'observa s'installait à leur table avec un dégoût non caché. Le sourire d'Allen n'en fut plus que pervers.

– Bonjour, les enfants.

– Bonjour, Professeur Walker…

– Alors vous n'avez pas peur de traîner dans des endroits comme celui-ci à votre âge ?

Toujours caché, Harry se retint de dire que c'était lui qui faisait peur.

– Beaucoup de sorciers de premier cycle s'y rendent Professeur. Je ne crois pas que nous avons grand-chose à craindre.

– Miss. Granger, je ne vous croyais pas aussi mouton.

Comprenant à son expression qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un compliment, Hermione rougit, vexée. Ron était de plus en plus épouvanté. Allen avait été déprimé durant tout l'hiver. Et le voilà prenant plaisir à les taquiner. Mais quel sadique !

– Et vous, M. Weasley, votre expression d'épouvante vous donne l'allure d'un Veracrasse.

Il semble qu'Allen soit au courant du programme actuel de soin aux créatures magiques. Mais il n'y avait rien de drôle là-dedans.

– M. Potter reprendrait bien une coupe de Bièreaubeurre, peut-être ?

Cette réplique laissa un froid cinglant fouetter les visages du trio. Nerveux, Harry sortit enfin la tête de sa cachette et pris place face à son Professeur, le corps tout endoloris. Il lui offrit le beau de ses regards noirs.

– Ne faites pas cette tête, voyons.

– Depuis combien de temps le savez-vous ?

– Depuis toujours, M. Potter. Vous n'êtes pas bien discret. Je vous ai déjà retiré des points.

La bouche sèche, Harry en tremblait presque.

– Et pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas arrêté ?

Allen haussa les épaules et s'étendit contre son siège, détendu.

– Il faut bien s'amuser un peu, n'est-ce pas, répondit-il avec le même sourire dérangeant.

Harry ne savait pas comment interpréter cette réponse. Qui devait s'amuser ? Allen ou Harry ?

– Vous saviez que je vous avais repéré à Honeydukes. Mais tant que je m'imposais pas, vous continuait votre route.

– Je croyais…

– Vous ne croyiez rien du tout, M. Potter. Vous avez décidé de profiter de votre vie malgré la menace de Sirius Black qui risque de vous l'écourter. Très bien. Cela ne me concerne guère. C'est tout votre droit d'être vivant (durant combien encore occuperiez-vous ce statut ? Impatient de le savoir) !

– Et maintenant qu'allez-vous faire ?

– Rien de particulier. Je vais vous donner une petite retenue supplémentaire que vous passerez, à votre plus grand bonheur, avec moi.

– Ça ne sert à rien de me punir si vous me laissez faire ce que je veux !

– Préfériez-vous que je vous agrippe par l'oreille et vous ramène avec violence à Poudlard, devant tout le monde exhibant votre faute, vous offrant à MacGonagall et à Rogue comme victime potentiel ?

Il ricanait, en imaginant le pauvre garçon se faire malmener par ces Professeurs. Voyant l'expression cruelle d'Allen, Harry garda l'air brave et comprit que en effet, il ferait mieux de se taire et laisser tranquillement Allen partir comme si de rien n'était.

– Ce fut sympathique de discuter avec vous. Vivement que l'on se revoit, durant le tout dernier cours avant les vacances.

Ils restèrent silencieux, pressé qu'il parte et disparaisse de leur vie. Concrètement, Allen n'était pas un mauvais Professeur. Il enseignait correctement et était assez juste en classe. À côté de Rogue, il devrait être un ange. Alors pourquoi, ressentaient-ils encore plus de haine à son égard ?!

Ne se laissant pas démoraliser, le trio profita convenablement de la fin de journée avant de rentrer épuisé les bras torturés par le poids des divers sacs de cadeaux de Noël. Dommage qu'il restait une dernière petite journée de cours. Et dommage que le cours de Sortilèges y figurait.

Mais Harry était à bout de nerf. Il ne cessait de penser continuellement à son parrain, Sirius Black. La haine continuait de tourner en boucle de son cœur à ses intestins. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter. Elle l'aimait trop pour ça. Ou plutôt, il l'aimait trop pour ça. Hermione aurait aimé qu'il pense à autre chose. Il ne voulait tout de même pas… Tenter de tuer Black ? Elle était inquiète des humeurs sombres de son ami. Elle ne voulait pas le voir corrompu par le meurtre. Bien qu'elle soit convaincue que ses capacités ne lui permettaient pas de vaincre un tel criminel. Ron semblait, pour une fois, tout à fait d'accord avec elle.

– Et si nous allions voir notre cher Hagrid ?

Hermione voulait certes qu'Harry se change les idées mais aller voir Hagrid, maintenant, alors que la nuit ne tardera pas à tomber ?! Quelle folie. Et cet inconscient d'Harry qui semble d'accord. Malheureusement pour Ron, il paraissait déterminer à lui parler de Black. Alors, ils prirent leur cape d'invisibilité et partirent rapidement à la rencontre de leur ami.

Ils toquèrent sans plus attendre et quelle horreur ce fut de découvrir un visage familier encadré par une longue chevelure blanche. Harry en perdit sa cape et manqua de défaillir.

– Bonsoir ! Rubeus, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais d'autres invités !

— Je ne le savais pas, Allen.

Hagrid poussa doucement l'autre Professeur et permit aux enfants d'entrer. Les yeux encore rougis mais sans larmes, il tenta un bref sourire. Il avait heureusement préparé une grande quantité de thé chaud. Ainsi, ils s'attablèrent tous ensembles, calmement, sans un mot. Le trio était tendu, chacun de leur muscle leur était douloureux. La présence d'Allen les rendait malades. Mais celui-ci se contenta de boire délicatement son thé sans l'ombre d'une méchanceté.

Pourtant, il devrait s'offusquer de les voir ici.

– Pourquoi l'avez-vous invité ?

– Merci, M. Potter. C'est très gentil de parler de moi ainsi.

Il riait de l'insolence d'Harry à présent. Aucun Professeur n'aurait supporté, pourtant.

– Voyons, Harry. Ne parle pas comme ça ! J'ai reçu une lettre de convocation pour Buck… C'est enfin officiel, je m'en doutais que cela allait se dérouler de cette manière ! Alors, j'ai demandé à Allen de… Voilà !

– Vous avez préféré demander à Allen du soutien plutôt qu'à nous ?

Hermione était outragée du comportement d'Harry. Ron et elle préféraient avec intelligence se taire.

– Harry ! Allen est un ami ! Et vous, je ne veux pas que vous sortiez la nuit !

– Mais c'est lui qui…

– Qui quoi ? Demanda avec malice le Professeur Walker non sans durcir son regard dénué d'empathie.

– Enfin… Rien. Oubliez.

Hagrid le regarda sévèrement, déçu de son comportement. Harry était déçu de lui-même. Avoir perdu l'estime d'Hagrid apporté autant de souffrance que d'être dévoré vivant par un serpent.

– Oui, M. Potter. J'ai contribué au renvoi d'Hagrid de Poudlard. Et l'année dernière, il a encore souffert de cette histoire et a dû subir Azkaban. Par ma faute.

Il continuait de sourire sans joie. Hagrid tremblait rien qu'à l'entente du nom d'Azkaban. Ron et Hermione furent surpris qu'il assuma un tel acte sans sourciller ou sangloter de remords. S'il en avait. Comment Hagrid pouvait l'avoir pardonné ?!

– Si on n'en revenait à l'essentiel, les pt'its gars ?

En sueur, Hagrid leur montra la lettre du Ministère. Lucius avait donc réellement porté plainte. Pourtant, il allait y avoir procès et Buck ne sera pas condamné lamentablement sans réflexions. Alors pourquoi partir perdants ?

– Vous allez vous en sortir, Hagrid !

– Vous ne les connaissez pas ! Ils vont le condamné à mort directement. Dès qu'ils verront Malefoy, ils ne se posèrent plus de questions ! Que sa volonté soit faite !

Et il se remit à sangloter. Allen lui offrit un mouchoir avant rire malgré lui en se souvenant de cet idiot de Lucius.

– Il n'y a rien de drôle, gronda Harry.

– Excusez-moi… Je pensais à M. Malefoy. Cet homme est tellement comique !

Maintenant, Allen lui aussi pleurait. De rire comme d'habitude. Harry avait beau détester Malefoy, il ne voyait pas en quoi il était drôle. Même Hagrid semblait déconcerté presque vexé.

– On vous aidera à préparer votre défense, Hagrid, n'ayez crainte.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas Rubeus, Je ne les laisserais pas toucher à une plume de ton hippogriffe.

– Allen, tu ne connais strictement rien en loi. Et ce n'est pas un… Quelqu'un comme toi qu'ils écouteront.

– Oh oui, je ne suis pas un homme de loi, répéta-t-il avec un sourire dément, je ne suis pas similaire à ce lèche-cul de Malefoy. Mais qu'importe leur décision, je t'ai déjà il a quelque mois que je ferais le nécessaire…

Le sourire pervers du maudit ne laissait rien présager de bon. Harry aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à commettre un attentat au ministre de la Magie. Et peut-être bien qu'il l'en aurait été capable si Link n'y travaillait pas… Malgré tout, Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à l'entente du terme surprenant vulgaire-pour un mot venant de la bouche de Walker- de « lèche-cul ».

Dans tous les cas, Hagrid semblait rassurer des paroles inquiétantes d'Allen. Un sorcier d'un tel niveau… S'il veut sauver Buck, il en sera facilement capable.

Harry remarqua qu'il avait totalement oublié de parler Black, mais ce n'était plus le moment, maintenant. Le cœur plus léger, ils rentrèrent à Poudlard accompagné par leur Professeur qui plaisanta en affirmant vouloir leur cape. Il faisait la même taille de Ron, voir un peu plus petit alors que celui-ci n'avait seulement 13 ans. En riant, Allen se rendit invisible et les suivit de très près. Que ce soit le trio ou Allen, aucun ne voulait se faire attaquer par les Détraqueurs.

La cours était maintenant entièrement couverte de neige, et les élèves arrivaient en classe aussi blanc qu'Hedwige. Cette fois-ci les chants de Noël dominaient complètement les esprits, et il fallait se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les enfants chantaient _De bon matin, j'ai rencontré l'hippogriffe. _Et Allen ne fut qu'accablé par l'omniprésence de la fête de Noël. Puis… Link commençait à lui demander trop de sang. Allen se sentait anémié. Il n'en voulait pas le moins du monde à Link, non. Il n'en était pas coupable. Mais il avait vraiment honte d'aller demander à Pomfresh une perfusion. Il essaya tout de même de se réconforter. Noël, noël… Cela ne sera pas si horrible. Il pourra passer une fête heureuse en compagnie de Link et probablement des autres Professeurs ainsi qu'un petit nombre d'élèves. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se détendre dans une atmosphère plus douce et sereine. Mais avant tout de chose, c'est l'heure du duel !

Allen, droit devant ses élèves, portant une étrange tenue Moldue ressemblant au habit d'un vieux noble du siècle dernier, pointait sa baguette vers le plafond la tenant de sa main droite. Harry remarqua qu'elle était bien plus courte de la moyenne et se demanda si cela signifiait quelque chose.

– Aujourd'hui, nous avons deux heures de cours !

– On l'avait bien remarqué…

Ignorant la remarque, il continua de sourire fuyant la déprime qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il voyait les sapins enneigés, les hiboux volaient avec difficultés dans le ciel nuageux, les elfes de maisons chantonnant, les moufles sur les mains de ses élèves… Ah, Noël.

– Hmm… Professeur ?

Les yeux lointains, presque aussi rêveurs que ceux de Luna, Allen remarqua qu'il fixait la fenêtre depuis une bonne minute. Et c'était seulement maintenant qu'ils le réveillaient.

– Excusez-moi. De quoi parlions-nous ?

Harry crut presque qu'il allait demander à la manière de Lockwart qu'ils étaient. Mais Hermione, sans ciller répondit gentiment.

– Vous disiez simplement que nous avions deux heures aujourd'hui.

– Qu'on va vite perdre s'il ne fait pas d 'effort ce taré.

– Silence, Malefoy Jr.

Allen toussota étouffant un rire puis reprit.

– J'aimerais que l'on étudie le sortilège de Désarmement. Un des plus simplets mais les plus utiles à mon avis. Ensuite, on pourrait faire de petit duel. Comme ceci.

Allen brandit sa baguette sur Malefoy qui s'amusait avec la sienne à imiter on ne sait qui.

– Expelliarmus !

Et Drago lâcha sa baguette, un air où surprise et colère se mêlaient. Harry sourit, heureux de voir son ennemi en victime.

Ainsi, tout le monde commença à se mettre au travail. Hermione réussit seulement au bout de deux essais, l'ayant remarqué Allen accorda 5 points à Gryffondor. Les autres pataugeaient, en difficulté. Mais doucement, ils pourraient y parvenir. Cependant, Neville, ne parvenant à lancer droit le sort attendu visa son Professeur et toucha son bras gauche. L'éclair rouge avait été visible mais Allen était bien trop distrait pour éviter quoique ce soit.

Le visage d'Allen se crispa de douleur. Son bras était particulièrement sensible. Mais rapidement, il reprit une expression neutre malgré les brûlures qu'il pouvait ressentir. Neville rougit de honte et baissa la tête.

– P P Pardon, Professeur. Je ne voulais pas…

– Je m'en doute, M. Londubat

Les lèvres d'Allen restèrent crispèrent et il se mordit presque jusqu'au sang. Mais il se força à sourire pour rassurer son élève.

– Ce n'est qu'un sort de Désarmement, ça ne fait pas mal.

– Mais vous…

– Continuez de vous exercer.

Après un quart d'heure d'entraînement, Allen commença à constituer des duos pour le duel. Neville devra faire face à Ron. De toute façon, il semblait tout aussi incompétent. Avec un plaisir sadique, il annonça à Hermione qu'elle s'entraînera avec Drago. Elle sourit. Ce sera Malefoy, la victime. Enfin, il mit Harry au défi avec… Lui-même. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas fait exprès. C'est seulement après qu'il prit conscience du nombre impaire de ses élèves. Ce n'est pas si grave, il pourra toujours changer avec un autre. S'il avait su, il aurait choisi Drago. Il voulait savoir si cet élève si prétentieux était réellement capable de quelque chose. Allen devrait même ajouter que défier Potter le répugnait. Il avait l'impression de défier Voldemort. Non pas que cela le dérangeait de s'opposer à lui, mais il préférait dans d'autre condition. Le blandin fit tout son possible pour paraître le plus naturel.

Allen lui fit une révérence qu'il imita avec maladresse. Puis, le Professeur leva sa baguette.

– En garde !

Avant même qu'il dise quoi que ce soit, sa baguette s'envola. Allen n'avait pourtant prononcé aucun mot.

– Allez, on recommence !

Harry récupéra sa baguette. Et il fixa un instant Allen avant de demander d'un sourire sournois.

– Où est votre assistant ?

Surpris, Allen le dévisagea.

– Expelliarmus !

Un éclair rouge se dégagea de la baguette d'Harry et frappa Allen. Sa baguette lui tomba des mains mais celui-ci n'avait pas tremblé un instant.

– Vous auriez plutôt eu votre place à Serpentard, M. Potter. Le Choixpeau a fait une erreur, _n'est-ce pas ?_

Il s'était exprimé en Fourchelangue. Harry ne parvenait pas à le parler quand il le souhaitait.

– Je n'ai rien d'un Serpentard !

Et là, encore une fois, Harry lâcha sa baguette sans même réaliser qu'Allen allait jeter un sort. Certes, il brandissait sa baguette, mais il l'avait l'air si paisible, presque endormi.

– Comme vous voudrez. Allez échanger votre place avec Malefoy. Je suis certain que vous serez plus franc avec une amie.

Face à Hermione, Harry se sentit faible, mais ils firent finalement jeu égale. De son côté, Malefoy était épouvanté d'être ridiculisé ainsi. Face à cette fichue Sang-de-Bourbe, il s'en sortait plutôt bien. Mais devant son Professeur, il parvint à gagner seulement quand celui-ci replongeait sans même le réaliser dans ses pensées.

Enfin, le cours prit fin. Les élèves allaient pouvoir rentrer dans leur salle commune, faire leur valise… Mais Allen retenu de justesse le jeune Harry Potter dont le visage se décomposa rapidement.

– Je vous dois une retenue, il me semble.

Dommage. Allen n'était pourtant l'homme le plus assidu, il aurait pu facilement oublier. À vraie dire, Harry le soupçonnait de s'en être rappelé à l'instant.

Il referma la porte et ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans un silence total.

– Je suis heureux d'être enfin seul avec vous.

Hmm. Seul avec lui ? En début de soirée ? Enfermé dans une pièce ? Harry frissonna d'horreur et de dégoût. Mais Allen n'en sembla plus qu'amusé.

– Alors, vous avez appris pour Sirius Black.

Harry savait très bien qu'il ne servait à rien de mentir avec le Professeur Walker.

– Oui.

– Vous savez son rôle dans la mort de vos parents.

– En effet.

– Et vous désirez le tuer…

– On ne peut plus… Quoi ?!

Harry avait parlé sans réfléchir. Il se gifla intérieurement pour sa bêtise. Allen rit avec douceur avant de s'asseoir.

– Écoutez, M. Potter, je crains que vous vous laissez trop envahir par la colère. Il faudrait penser à se reprendre ! Sinon, vous allez faire des choses que vous regretterez !

– Mais comment voulez-vous que je pense autrement ?! Il a tué mes parents ! Vous n'auriez pas envi de la tuer vous, si elle avait causé la mort de vos parents ?!

Et le visage d'Allen se déforma sous le plus effroyable rictus. Il rit sans plaisir et cessa de regarder Harry en face.

Tuer la personne qui a tué ses parents…

_Mana… Lorsque tout cela t'ait monté à la tête et que tu as commis un Pacte avec la folie. Tu as tué notre mère… Mana. Tu nous as volé une des femmes les plus importantes de notre vie. Elle qui nous chérissez, nous consolait de nos cauchemars perpétuels, chanter la plus belle berceuse… Tu l'as fait taire à jamais dans la même mélodie._

_(Et soudain l'enfant s'endormit)_

_Et les parents d' « Allen » ? Une légende. Personne ne sait qu'ils y sont. Le seul parent d' « Allen » et Mana. Et « Allen » a tué Mana…_

Les yeux dans les vagues, avachis sur sa chaise, Allen semblait avoir quitté cette dimension. Il tremblait que très légèrement, et Harry crut presque voire une larme perlait le long de sa joue.

_( Les flammes parmi les cendres qu'ils respiraient)_

– Professeur ?

_(Flottaient une par une sur son doux visage gonflé)_

– Professeur !

Allen releva la tête, secoué par son élève.

– Vous allez vous calmer, M. Potter !

– Mais j'ai cru que vous faisiez un malaise.

Allen soupira et tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il faisait là en face d'Harry Potter alors que les cours étaient terminés. Il jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à Tim qui ne pouvait rien pour lui. Il n'allait pas montrer devant les yeux d'Harry l'enregistrement d'il y a une minute !

Puis, ses yeux étincelèrent d'un éclat de lucidité.

– Pour reprendre notre conversation… Ne me demandez pas à moi ce que j'aurais fait ou pensé, je ne suis pas un exemple de bonne conduite, M. Potter.

– Oh… Très bien. Et vous êtes Professeur.

– Oui. Amusant, non ?

– Non.

– Je comprends ce que vous ressentez à l'égard de Sirius mais…

– Vous ne comprenez rien du tout !

Allen ne rit plus cette fois-ci. Plus de sourire ou de regard éclatant, juste un visage terne et fatigué.

– Ainsi, vous voulez vous abaisser au même niveau qu'un Mangemort en tuant Sirius Black.

— Non, je…

Harry était déstabilisé. Même niveau qu'un quoi ?:

– Attendez, c'est quoi un Mangemort ? Un nécrophage ?

– Un partisan de Voldemort.

Harry frissonna. Il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à ça, mais… Dépité, il s'écrasa sur la chaise face à Allen.

– Professeur Walker…

— Oui ?

– L'autre jour, lorsque j'étais à l'infirmerie, vous vouliez me dire quelque chose d'important.

— Ah bon ?

– À propos de Voldemort.

Allen se tut un instant, perplexe.

– M. Potter… Vous devriez rentre dans la salle des Gryffondor. Il est tard.

– Mais…

– Silence. Allez, du balai.

Harry s'apprêtait à sortir, encore plus énervé Allen allait lui dire une chose importante et s'était finalement ravisé. Il était vraiment pénible.

– M. Potter, Miss Granger semble vraiment épuisée. Veuillez veiller sur elle, je vous prie.

Puis sans réponse, Harry quitta la pièce.


	8. Chapter 8

Allen, soutenant sa tête de sa main droite, l'air épuisé observait un à un les élèves disparaître de Poudlard. Ils allaient rentrer chez eux maintenant, rejoindre leur famille, fêter Noël. Allen espérait qu'ils passent tous de très bonnes vacances, mais il allait s'ennuyer maintenant… Il soupira. De toute façon, Link arrivera bientôt. Ils passeront Noël ensemble.

– Professeur Walker ?

Allen releva la tête avec une lenteur incroyable tout en baillant.

– Moui ?

Puis, il remarqua Luna face à lui, éblouissante et souriante malgré ses cheveux aussi sales de ceux de rogues. Les yeux rêveurs, elle semblait danser sur place.

– Je voulais vous faire un cadeau… Pour Noël. Mais je vais vous l'offrir maintenant. Je dois passer les vacances chez mon père et je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous envoyer un hibou.

Surpris, il resta silencieux, gêné. La jeune fille lui tendit un minuscule paquet. Elle semblait s'attendre à ce qu'il l'ouvre directement devant elle alors il le fit. Il s'agissait d'un ruban à la couleur de Serpentard. Simple et jolie, de quoi égayer les costumes d'Allen.

– Oh.

– J'ai entendu dire que vous venez de Serpentard alors j'ai choisis les mêmes couleurs.

– M… Merci.

Un ruban.

Comme le premier cadeau de Mana. Allen l'avait toujours gardé mais le tissu était trop usé alors il s'en servait pour décorer ses chapeaux.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Allen sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ce fut un des pus cadeaux matériels que l'on pouvait lui faire. Il se retint de pleurer, mais offrit un beau sourire à la jeune fille.

Mana aimait les rubans. Il forçait Néah à en porter et cela finit par devenir une habitude.

Allen n'avait prévu aucun cadeau pour Luna. Alors, il retira le haut de forme qu'il portait sur sa tête et lui tendit. Il en avait plusieurs et ce n'était pas une perte. De toute façon, il les portait que très peu à Poudlard, pas besoin de se couvrir dans un bâtiment.

– Tenez, Miss Lovegood. Je suis certain que vous n'en trouverez que très peu chez les sorciers.

Touchée, elle rit et repartit d'un pas aérien. Sans plus attendre, Allen mit le ruban autour de son cou et le noua correctement. Afficher les couleurs de sa maison… Amusant mis à part du fait que les Serpentard ne l'aimaient pas.

Il marcha en sautillant, tout heureux et croisa Remus, extrêmement maladif. Alors, il cessa un instant de sourire et vint à sa rencontre.

– Remus… C'est pour bientôt ?

– Malheureusement oui et je crains devoir m'absenter pour le jour de Noël.

– Voudrais-tu que je vienne ? Tu ne vas rester seul durant toute cette épreuve.

– J'ai l'habitude Allen. Profite de Noël, ne te prends pas la tête.

Ils soupirèrent dans un même temps et le regard du blandin se voila d'une tristesse certaine. Il avait déjà tenté de trouver des remèdes pour délivrer des individus du sortilège du Loup-garou mais n'avait rien trouvé. Seul la potion Tue-Loup pouvait les soulager. Si au moins, il pouvait découvrir un moyen permanent de permettre à la victime de garder sa lucidité durant la transformation. Les choses seront plus facilement vivables, les Loups-garous ne seront plus spécialement considérés comme dangereux (sauf, bien sûr, si l'individu est mauvais à l'origine) et la malédiction ne sera plus transmise aussi facilement. Mais il faudrait un cobaye à Allen pour ça. Et la collaboration d'un grand maître des potions si Allen ne trouve aucun sortilège capable de cela. Comment pourrait-il mettre la vie de Lupin en danger ?

_Attends la fin de l'année, Allen._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Le poste est maudit. Lupin sera probablement dénué de ses fonctions pour une quelconque raison_

_Alors là, Poudlard n'aura plus aucun intérêt pour lui et tu pourras laisser libre-court à n'importe quelle expérience !_

_Et s'il perdait le poste pour cause de décès ?_

Les yeux d'Allen ne fixaient plus le Professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, mais ils reflétaient des ombres menaçantes à travers les nuances de l'argenté et du doré qui ornaient ses iris. Mal à l'aise, Lupin recula sans le réaliser.

– Je viendrais te voir dès que tu iras un peu mieux.

– Merci, Allen. Joyeux Noël !

Et alors qu'il partait, Allen grommela un joyeux noël en se ravisant après avoir réalisé l'ironie de sa phrase.

– Je ne vous souhaite pas un joyeux Noël…

La vie était parfois si injuste.

* * *

Allen frissonna en sentant le froid s'installait sur sa peau. Il s'était endormi après avoir bu une quantité plus grande que d'habitude de la potion de Severus. Il savait que les mauvais souvenirs allaient le hanter. Alors il voulait être vidé de ses pensées le plus longtemps possible. Mais deux minutes après ingéré le breuvage, Allen s'était écroulé de fatigue sur le sol, la fenêtre encore ouverte. La neige s'était déchaînée toute la nuit avec l'aide du vent et avait pénétré la chambre du Professeur maintenant recouvert de neige. Il grelottait mais ne songeait plus à bouger. Néanmoins, lorsque Link revenait d'une mission dont il n'avait même pas décrit l'objectif à Allen, il découvrit son ami au sol. Et voilà comme attraper un rhume le jour de Noël. Il dut refermer la fenêtre avant de couvrir Allen qui ne prenait pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, plongé entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Link prit le temps de préparer un thé pour deux et attendit patiemment qu'il ouvre les yeux.

– Hmm. Link ?

– Joyeux Noël, Allen !

Allen se releva brusquement, humide du fait de la neige et haletant de surprise.

– Noël ?!

– Oui.

Lin posait calmement les tasses sans se préoccuper de sa confusion.

– Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter avec un petit rire.

Mais Link ne riait pas du tout et suspectait Allen d'avoir dormi plusieurs jours d'affilées. Allen prit place face à lui et commença à avaler une petite goutte du thé à la menthe. Link, quant à lui, buvait un thé à un parfum inconnu d'une drôle couleur pourpre.

Il avait remarqué qu'il avait reçu des cadeaux mais chaque chose en son temps. Il avait très peur de découvrir qui avait pu lui offrir quoique ce soit.

– Joyeux Noël, Link…

– Il était temps, répondit-il dans un soupir.

– Comment s'est passé ta mission ?

– Rien de notable. Et toi, ces derniers jours de cours ? Des nouvelles de Black ?

– Hé bien… Non.

– Tu supportes les Détraqueurs ?

– Totalement, je ne les avais même pas remarqué.

– Bien sûr.

– Bon. Link. Cessons cette comédie. Je sais très bien que tu t'es fait renvoyé du Ministère.

Les yeux de Link n'en furent que plus rouge. Allen savait toujours quand il mentait.

– Ils ne voulaient pas d'un vampire. J'ai bénéficié de la protection de Luberier mais maintenant qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui…

– Ce n'est pas grave, Link. Je vais te trouver un nouveau poste, annonça-t-il avec un sourire effrayant.

– Comment ça ?

– Ne t'en soucie pas pour l'instant, Link.

– Mais…

Allen brandit soudainement un emballage devant Link le faisant taire. Il se força à sourire gentiment pour éviter d'attirer des soupçons. Link découvrit une longue cape noire avec des dessins de fleurs blanches aux touches rosées cousues à la main à la fin de la cape ainsi qu'au niveau du cou. Il sourit, trouvant la chose amusante puis donna son cadeau à Allen. Il ne s'était pas spécialement cassé la tête et vu le peu d'argent avec lequel il était payé, il ne pouvait se permettre des folies. Un simple haut-de-forme de couleur bordeaux suffit à ravir Allen.

– On le croirait teint avec du sang… ajouta Allen en riant.

– Hmm.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres cadeaux et remarqua que Dumbledore lui avait offert des choco-grenouilles. Puis, il remarqua un cadeau de forme ovale signé Rubeus.

Un œuf, évidemment. De quel animal ? Aucune idée. Et il doutait que Rubeus en soit certain lui-même. Il le posa dans un petit panier auquel il jeta un sortilège pour qu'il puisse être réchauffé.

Mme Pomfresh leur avait envoyé une boîte de glaces parfumées à l'hémoglobine. Charmant. Après cela, Allen chargea Tim d'aller distribuer ses cadeaux. Il n'avait pas pu les envoyés la nuit alors cela gâche un peu la magie de Noël, mais ce n'est pas si grave.

De son côté, Harry découvrait en même temps que les friandises de Mme Wealsley un sublime Éclair de feu. Il croirait rêvé. Ce fut le plus beau cadeau qu'on avait pu lui offrir. Ron avait la même expression d'émerveillement. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui avait pu lui faire un tel cadeau mais cela ne pouvait mieux tomber. Après la perte de son Nimbus 2000… Mais Hermione cassa un peu l'ambiance en trouvant cette offrande bien trop louche pour ne pas être empoisonnée. Il fallait toujours qu'elle voie le mal partout. Mais alors que Patterond fonçait de nouveau sur Crôutard pour ne rien changer, Harry sentit son scrutoscope tournoyait à lui brûler la peau. Ce serait plutôt ça, le cadeau empoisonné. Mais ils durent mettre ce débat a plus tard, Noël était arrivé. Dumbledore avait probablement préparé une fête.

Cependant, lorsque Harry entra dans la Grande Salle et aperçut une unique grande table où s'attablaient Professeurs et élèves, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir, extrêmement gêné. Dumbledore lui souriait, attendant patiemment qu'il prenne place avec ses amis. À son plus grand soulagement, il remarqua trois autres élèves. Rusard semblait absent mais Link avait aussi eu le droit à sa place au côté de Walker. Rogue grimaçait loin d'être amusé.

– Allons, allons, asseyez-vous !

Allen adressa un sourire à Harry qui manqua de louper sa chaise alors qu'il allait s'asseoir. Il ne devait plus jamais faire ça ! C'était effrayant. Le Survivant constata l'étrange tenue blanche que portait son Professeur de Sortilège et n'en fut pas plus rassuré.

– Où est Lupin ?, questionna doucement MacGonagall

– Je crains qu'il soit de nouveau malade.

À cet instant, Harry crut voir un rictus railleur sur le visage de Rogue.

Mais son attention fut rapidement détournée par l'arrivé du Professeur Trewlaney, le visage rougi et les lunettes tombantes. Celle-ci n'avait pas pour habitude de venir s'asseoir auprès des autres, craignant que son troisième œil en devienne confus. La remarquant, Dumbledore se leva gaiement de sa chaise pour la saluer.

– Oh, Sybille ! Très bien, on vous attendait. Prenez place.

Mais celle-ci tremblante resta figée devant son couvert.

– Si je m'assois, nous serons 13 ! Nous serons maudits, ahah.

– Calmez-vous, Sybille, soyez raisonnable. Rien n'arrivera si vous vous nous rejoignez !

– Hmm, le fait de voir 13 personnes me donne une drôle envie de tous vous tuer. Je crois que je suis sous l'influence du nombre maudit, dit Allen en souriant.

Minerva se retint de rire mais sourit vite suivi par Dumbledore et Link. Sybille paraissait vaguement outrée de cette plaisanterie mais s'assoit enfin, découragée. Aucun élève ne rirent encore, plus angoissés.

– Joyeux Noël à tous !

Puis Dumbledore tendit un pétard à Severus qui avec la même grimace habituel de dégoût tira sur la corde et contempla sans sourciller les lumières voletaient avant de voir apparaître un chapeau vert surmonté d'un vautour empaillé. L'horreur se lit sur le visage du Professeur de potions qui fut encore plus épouvanté lorsque Tim dévoila une image de lui en tenue de Grand-Mère. En colère, il lança un sort à la petite boule dorée qui explosa sous les yeux effarés des élèves, mais lorsqu'ils virent qu'Allen se tordait de rire ils comprirent que cela ne devait pas être important.

– Voyons, Severus, ne vous montrez pas si téméraire.

– Excusez-moi, Monsieur le Directeur.

Allen entamait un pâté de champignons lorsqu'il remarqua que Rogue continuait de le fixer avec haine. Il tenta de se remémorer sa dernière bêtise puis soudain son visage s'illumina.

– Un problème, Severus ?

– Mais rien, Walker.

– Tu n'as pas apprécié mon cadeau de Noël ?

Rogue grommela en se souvenant de sa matinée. Il fut étonné de voir un petit paquet de plus. Chaque année Dumbledore lui offrait de nouveaux ingrédients pour ses potions. Il avait par exemple reçu un échantillon de Branchiflore. Mais sinon, ils ne s'offraient pas tant de cadeaux que ça entre Professeur. Bien qu'il ait un profond respect pour le Professeur de Métamorphose, il préférait éviter d'offrir quelque chose. Cependant, quelle surprise ce fut lorsqu'il découvrit un flacon d'une potion méconnue de Rogue signé « un idiot ». Au moins, Allen avait compris qu'il le prenait pour un individu désespérant et stupide. Le liquide, étrangement plus solide que n'importe quel liquide auquel il avait eut à faire avait des effluves douces de fleurs. Allen lui avait concocté un shampoing, tout simplement. Mais cela était vexant et humiliant. Bien que malgré ses paroles, les cheveux de Rogue étaient étrangement plus propres.

– Ce fut une délicate attention, Walker, répondit-il sèchement.

Mais alors qu'Allen se reportait à nouveau sur sa nourriture, il fut encore interrompu.

– Jeune homme ?

– Oui, Sybille ?

Allen trouvait cela légèrement gêné qu'un Professeur de Divination pense qu'il était réellement un jeune homme et comprit alors pourquoi Minerva semblait aussi sèche avec elle.

– Bientôt, une femme très importante pour vous que vous pensez ne jamais revoir viendra. Dure sera l'épreuve mais plus fort vous en ressortirez.

– Hé bien, Walker, vous allez retrouver l'amour de votre vie ?, demanda gentiment MacGonagall particulièrement amusée.

– Disons que je m'intéresse pas spécialement aux femmes alors cela m'étonnerait…

Link manqua de renverser sa tasse dans un petit rire. Mais Sybille était encore plus vexée.

– Vous découvrirez la vérité, Walker. Aussi stupide et simple soit-elle. Aussi…

– Oui ?

– Enfant de l'hiver, vous êtes perdu dans des idées folles et idiotes… Oubliez tout ça. C'est fini maintenant. Les choses ont évolué. _Il_ reviendra. Mais apaisé et dénué d'idée sombre.

Durant un instant, Allen prit la chose au sérieux et écouta attentivement ses paroles puis finalement il éclata à nouveau de rire en trouvant les paroles de sa voisine très vague et par conséquent sans grand intérêt. Dans un spasme de nervosité, il lâcha avec un mouvement brusque sa tasse mais la rattrapa avec agilité sans utiliser la magie. Allen avait visiblement des connaissances en acrobaties. Finalement, il s'excusa auprès de Sybille de son manque de respect. Harry faillit ajouter qu'elle s'acharnait à le vouloir mort dans n'importe quelle situation. Elle n'était pas douée. Son troisième œil est aussi aveugle qu'un défunt.

– Hey, Harry tu ne trouves pas cela très gênant de partager ce genre de moment avec les Professeurs.

– Totalement, Hermione.

Ron se contenta de fixer le vide avec une expression de malaise. Mais finalement, il retrouva l'usage de la parole en commençant à dévorer des pilons de poulets.

– Qu'as-tu fait durant ta retenue, Harry ?

– Oh. Rien de bien fatiguant. Juste une leçon de morale sans valeur.

– Harry ! Il a raison, tu devrais faire plus attention !

Lorsque le dîner prit enfin fin, Harry se leva le premier sous le regard désapprobateur du Professeur Trewlaney convaincue qu'il arriverait malheur au premier qui sortirait de table. Cependant, elle n'eut pas si tort car Harry s'effondra directement après s'être levé de table. Rogue fut le premier à se lever, les autres trop perturbés pour avoir un quelconque réflexe. Il contempla avec un petit sourire amusé le garçon avant d'annoncer le verdict. Hermione, totalement figée, crut à une fameuse Mort Subite dont le menaçait constamment, le Professeur Walker.

– Il a tout simplement été stupifié. Enervantum !

Il jeta un regard mauvais à Allen qui tenait encore sa baguette dans les mains, sous la table. Allen ricana avant de rapidement finir son verre. Tous soupirèrent de soulagement.

– Voudriez-vous un peu de Bièraubeurre pour finir le repas, Walker ?

– Non merci. Je hais profondément tout breuvage contenant ne serait-ce que 0,0000001 % d'alcool.

– Je pense que vous ne le ressentirez pas si la quantité était aussi faible.

– Détrompez-vous, MacGonagall, je le saurais.

À cet instant, Harry se releva, légèrement confus avec l'aide de Ron face à Rogue qui ne comptait lever le petit doigt pour l'aider. Il se redressa complètement et lorsqu'il aperçut le visage des Professeurs perplexes n'ayant aucune idée de qui avait bien pu d'une blague d'aussi mauvais goût.

Ses amis se levèrent à leur tour et quittèrent la Grande Salle. Harry n'avait pas trop apprécié de se prendre un sortilège de Stupefix, mais ce n'était pas cela qu'il détruirait sa joie d'avoir reçu un éclair de feu. Malheureusement, alors qu'il le caressait avec tendresse, MacGonagall arriva suivit d'Hermione le regard sévère. Pour qui se prenaient-elles pour pénétrer ainsi le Dortoir des Garçons sans prévenir ?!

– Ainsi, vous avez reçu un Éclair de feu, Potter ?!

– Hé bien…

Elle contempla avec une admiration juvénile le balai avant de reprendre d'un ton ferme.

– Je vous le confisque, Potter. Je préférerais faire des contrôles avant que vous ne l'utilisiez.

– Mais il est très bien.

– Vous ne l'avez pas testé. Qui ne vous dit pas qu'il est ensorcelé ?! Le cadeau n'est pas signé, cela pourrait… être n'importe quel malfaiteur.

– Mais…

Elle prit le balai sans attendre et quitta les lieux. Hermione le regardait d'un air triomphant.

– Mais pourquoi tu lui as dit ?!

– Parce que je me suis dit qu'il pouvait avoir été envoyé par Sirius Black !

Et, voyant les mines colériques de ses deux amis, elle leur tourna le dos avec mépris en marmonnant qu'elle comptait leur révéler ce qu'elle avait découvert sur le Professeur Walker puis s'éclipsa. Harry ne s'était jamais vraiment fâché ainsi avec Hermione puisque c'était bien Ron son compagnon de dispute favoris. Alors, il fut étrange de ressentir de la colère envers cette jeune fille qui pourtant, l'avait aidé un nombre incalculable de fois.

– Qui va nous laisser copier maintenant ?

– Tu es vraiment idiot, Ron.

Autant énervé à l'encontre de Ron que celle d'Hermione, Harry décida de faire un tour dans les couloirs maintenant vide de Poudlard. Il pouvait très bien grommeler, grincer des dents personnes ne l'entendraient. Son Éclair de feu, bref instant de lumière dans sa morne vie, lui avait été retiré. Durant quelques heures, il s'était imaginé volant à toute vitesse ridiculisant les Serpentard au Quidditch après la cuisante défaite des Gryffondor contre Pouffsoufle. Mais tout ne fut que futile fantasme. Et le voilà dorénavant seul dans un couloir. Lorsque brusquement, il entendit un léger cri de surprise. Inquiet, il courut vers la provenance du son et aperçu Rogue de dos. Harry ne savait ce qu'il pouvait bien fixer ainsi, sans bouger.

– Professeur ?

Il se retourna vers Harry, le visage de marbre. Harry crut un instant qu'il allait trouver un moyen de le rabaisser, mais il n'en fit rien. Non, il ne dit rien. Harry comprit vite pourquoi. Derrière Rogue se trouvait le corps de Rusard pendu par les pieds le visage défiguré par l'horreur. Miss Teigne miaulait désespérément à ses côtés.

– Il… Il est mort.

– Tout à fait, Potter.

Ni chagrin, ni joie ne perçait dans la voix de Rogue. Il n'avait jamais aimé cet homme de toute façon. Alors qu'il allait ordonner à Harry de retourner dans son dortoir, Dumbledore et MacGonagall le rejoignirent avec une expression d'horreur. Dumbledore contempla quelques secondes le corps de Rusard avant de le retirer avec douceur.

– En ce jour de Noël… Le tueur a un drôle sens de l'humour.

Harry ne lui avait jamais vu un visage si sévère.

– Monsieur le Directeur, je pense que le meurtre a eu lieu dans la matinée.

– En effet, Severus.

– Albus, vous pensez que cela pourrait-être Black ?

– Je ne crois pas, Minerva.

Brusquement, MacGonagall réalisa la présence de Harry et lui ordonna d'une voix faible de retourner dans la salle des Gryffondor. Mais Harry avait l'impression d'être paralysé. Rusard venait d'être assassiné. Et Harry le détestait énormément. Ce concierge était totalement convaincu de l'efficacité des punitions corporelles sur les élèves et Albus ne l'avait pas viré. Mais il ne pouvait se réjouir de sa mort, il se sentait même plutôt agacé.

Il sentit alors une main glacée se poser sur son épaule et remarqua que Rogue avait sortit sa baguette à l'instant même. Inquiet, il fit face à l'homme qui se tenait derrière lui. Et ne fut pas surpris de voir Allen s'efforçant de ne pas sourire devant un mort.

– Que faites-vous encore ici, M. Potter ?

Harry avait le souffle coupé, incapable d'articuler ne serait-ce un seul mot. Son cœur frappait douloureusement sa poitrine, mais il ne baissa pas les yeux.

– Cela vous amuse ce genre d'événement ?

– Non, bien sûr que non, je…

– Alors disparaissez, répondit-il sèchement, le regard froid.

Harry partit en courant, effrayé. Ils avaient raison, il n'avait rien à faire ici. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta rapidement, essayant d'entendre la conversation.

Allen s'était approché du corps, le visage dénué de sentiment quelconque, vide entièrement vide. Rogue crut se retrouver au côté de l'Allen Walker avec qui il avait sympathisé une dizaine d'année auparavant. Bien sûr, cela n'était qu'un masque, et, derrière ce vide se cachait une palette d'émotion monstrueuse plus répugnante les une que les autres. Rapidement, Miss Teigne revint se frotter à ses jambes avec un regard désespérer. Allen fondit sous charme et ignorant les autres Professeurs en état de choc, il la prit dans ses bras et la caressa avec une tendresse non forcée. Ce spectacle aurait presque été touchant si son maître ne gisait pas à côté.

– Vous la prenez en charge, Walker ?

— Cela ne me pose pas de problème.

Dumbledore soupira de soulagement. Rusard aurait été heureux de savoir sa chatte parfaitement traitée. Il transporta à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation le corps ailleurs. Il faudra organiser les obsèques, trouver un nouveau concierge… Mais Rusard n'avait aucun proche et aucun Professeur ne l'appréciaient. Quoi qu'il en soit, Dumbledore lui prépara un enterrement convenable.

Harry avait réussi à entendre quelque bribe de paroles mais comprit que l'événement n'avait pas l'air de spécialement ébranler les Professeurs. Ils n'avaient pas non plus reparlé de Sirius Black. Après tout, pourquoi Black prendrait la peine de s'attaquer à un simple Cracmol ? Pa r idéologie ou parce qu'il dérangeait ? Il faudrait en parler à Hermione. Dommage qu'il se soit fâché avec elle. Elle connaît toujours les réponses à n'importe quelle énigme.

De son côté, Allen rentra tout heureux avec son nouvel animal. Depuis l'attaque de Rogue contre Tim, celui-ci n'était pas réapparu et Allen ne savait guère où il se cachait. Mais même un golem pouvait ressentir un besoin de liberté ou tout simplement le désir de se cacher des sorciers dangereux qui n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : le détruire.

Link resta en état de choc pendant une dizaine de minute lorsqu'il apprit le décès du concierge. Link n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de faire sa connaissance mais le savoir assassiner lui tordait. Il avait un très mauvais sentiment. Sa gorge le brûla d'angoisse. Cependant, n'importe qui éprouve de la peur suite à un meurtre, n'est-ce pas ? Mais, cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Link contempla avec effroi, Allen caresser Miss Teigne qui ronronnait sur son bureau. Comment pouvait-il se montrer si gai ? Même si c'était un homme peu aimé, il était indécent d'adopter un tel comportement.

– Quelque chose te tracasse, Link ?

– Il y a un tueur en liberté dans l'école ! En plus, il doit particulièrement sadique pour avoir suspendu le cadavre par les pieds…

– N'aie crainte, je pense que Dumbledore trouvera dans un futur proche un nouveau concierge compétent.

– Ne sois pas aussi confiant…

Mais Allen continuait de sourire en jouant avec une pelote de laine dont Miss Teigne fixait avec passion.

Harry de son côté, s'était assis sans dire un mot dans sa salle commune. Les derniers événements tournaient en boucle dans sa tête et tout comme Link, un mauvais pressentiment lui dévorait les entrailles. Ron vint à lui avec un sourire innocent n'imaginant pas un instant ce qui vient de se passer. Mais Harry lui avait annoncé, calmement.

« Rusard est mort. Il a été assassiné »

Ce n'était pas si dur, à vraie dire. Ron n'aurait pas à subir les sept étapes de deuil. Juste l'inquiétude du criminel qui rôde dans les parages, peut-être prêt à s'en prendre à ses élèves. Ron, évidemment, a tout de suite accusé Rogue, le premier à avoir découvert le corps. Harry aimerait bien pour dire de même, mais il savait très bien qu'il était innocent. De plus, le Professeur de Potion n'a aucune raison d'assassiner le concierge. Tristement, Harry songea que cette affaire ne sera probablement jamais élucidée, du moins, officiellement.

Le lendemain de Noël, Allen alla rendre visite à Remus. Il lui offrit des chocolats, car il savait qu'en ces temps durs, Lupin était toujours rassuré d'avoir une réserve de chocolats dans sa poche. À chaque incident avec un Détraqueur, il était toujours là pour offrir une bonne barre de chocolat. Il lui cacha les sombres événements ayant récemment eu lieu et avait finalement clôturé la visite avec une bataille d'échecs où évidemment, il perdit. Il trouvait ça agréable d'aller visiter un ami… Bien qu'il en profita pour prendre des notes sur la transformation en Lycanthrope.

Les vacances de Noël prirent fin et le décès de Rusard n'avait pas réussi à faire retomber les ambiances de fête. Ses obsèques eurent lieu non loin de Poudlard et les rumeurs affirmaient que seulement trois personnes s'y trouvaient dont le Professeur Dumbledore. Aucun élève ne le regretta. Rapidement, le Directeur prit la décision d'embaucher Link. Après tout, celui-ci étai un sorcier très doué d'un niveau d'un Auror et sa condition de vampire lui permettait de veiller facilement la nuit. La capacité d'Animagus de Link méconnue des élèves pourraient aussi être fortement utile. Passer d'inspecteur à concierge n'était pas la chose la plus glorieuse mais le vampire sut s'en contenter et savait très bien que cela représentait en réalité un travail considérable à la vue de tous les dangers menaçant Poudlard.

Mais Harry avait d'autre chose à se préoccuper. Bientôt, il devra faire face à Serdaigle dans un match de Quidditch. Et MacGonagall ne lui avait toujours pas rendu son balai. Olivier Dubois, le capitaine de son équipe avait bien tenté de le récupérer mais cet idiot ne savait pas se montrer subtile. MacGonagall avait été outré de le voir plus soucieux de la victoire que de la sécurité de son équipe. Mais Harry lui non ne se préoccupait pas tellement de sa santé. Il ne parlait plus à Hermione, bourreau qui lui avait ravi son précieux. Il harcelait son Professeur qui ne pouvait accélérer la procédure de vérification. Heureusement, Minerva savait se montrer patiente et ne s'était pas mise en colère. Elle était, en vérité, tout aussi pressée que son élève que le balai lui soit rendu. Elle voulait tant voir les Gryffondor gagnait la coupe. Et Severus pourrait enfin cesser de lui adresser ses petits sourires triomphants à chaque victoire des Serpentard. D'ailleurs, il était inconcevable qu'ils gagnent à chaque fois alors qu'ils abusaient de techniques fourbes et devraient, en conséquent, être éliminés du match. Cependant, les règles du Quidditch était bien trop souple pour cela. Décidément, Dumbledore ne semblait pas angoissé à l'idée de voir un ou une élève faire une chute violente de son balai après qu'un Serpentard l'ait aidé avec générosité.

Autre chose importante et obsédante : apprendre à se débarrasser des Détraqueurs. S'il voulait gager son match, il devait pouvoir les faire fuir ou parvenir à les vaincre. Il prit rendez-vous avec Lupin pour qu'il puisse lui donner des cours avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

8h, au soir, jeudi dans la salle d'histoire de la magie…

Très bien. Il était temps que Harry Potter prenne sa vie en main et cesse de dépendre de qui ce soit pour se défendre. De toute façon, vu que chaque année quelqu'un voulait le tuer, il fallait qu'il parvienne à se défendre seul. Contrairement aux autres enfants de son âge, Harry n'avait pas le choix.

Destin maudit.

Alors que, le soir même, il se rendait à destination, il croisa une chauve-souris qui paraissait le fixer intensément. Une chauve-souris vampire, visiblement. Mais elle préfère le bétail pour s'alimenter et non les hommes. Néanmoins, Harry n'avait jamais vu de chauve-souris dans le collège auparavant. Elle poussa un petit cri aigu qui manqua de stupéfier Harry tant il lui parut effrayant. Link apparut peu de temps après, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres. Il avait beau être un ami d'Allen, Harry le trouvait bien plus sympathique. Malgré ses airs de créature maléfique, il était en réalité doux et dénué de malveillance.

— Que faites-vous ici, Potter ?

– J'ai un cours de soutien avec le Professeur Lupin.

Link sourit, et sembla le croire sur parole. Il le laissa passer sans rien ajouter et continua sa tournée. Ça changé de Rusard qui l'aurait traîné jusqu'à son bureau et aurait trouvé n'importe quel motif pour le punir injustement.

Lupin, l'attendait dans ses habits miteux, l'air fatigué. Harry s'en voulait de lui demander de tel service alors que visiblement, il avait besoin de sommeil. Très rapidement, le Professeur Lupin lui expliqua ce qu'était un Patronus. Patient et doux, Harry se sentait étrangement bien comme apaisé. Ses idées noires et ses désirs de meurtres semblaient si loin maintenant. Harry buvait les paroles de son Professeur, impatient de défier un Détraqueur. Il ne devait que se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux afin de créer un Patronus à partir de son énergie positive. Évidemment, le bonheur repoussait les Détraqueurs. Fébrile et angoissé, Harry s'apprêta à affronter l'ennemi, lorsque Lupin lui annonça avec une certaine évidence qu'il s'agissait là seulement d'un Épouvantard. Même s'il prend la forme d'un Détraqueur, ses pouvoirs seront moindres. Respirant calmement, Harry observait la mallette face à lui qui tremblait, prête à révéler ses secrets. Enfin, elle s'ouvrit et un Détraqueur en sortit. Sa main squelettique se rapprocha de son visage, et il eut un haut de cœur. Son visage n'était qu'un gouffre… Le néant. Un trou noir absorbant toute parcelle de bonheur de l'âme d'un Homme. Harry resserra sa main sur sa baguette et se concentra sur son premier vol sur un balai. C'est un souvenir heureux… Ce jour où, ignorant les cris d'autrui, il s'était élancé, enfin libre. L'air qui lui caressait le visage, ses camarades qui l'encourageaient. Enfin, il pouvait être fier de lui. Il sourit à cette douce pensée et s'exclama.

– Spero Patronus !

Mais le Détraqueur continuait de s'approcher. Le froid s'intensifiait et commença à dominer.

– Spero Patronus ! Spero Patronus !

Rien ne se produisit et il se sentit partir. Le monde devint noir, ses membres étaient paralysés par le gèle.

– _Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Je ferai ce que vous voudrez…_

– _Pousse-toi, Idiote ! Allez, pousse-toi…_

– Harry !

Harry rouvrit les yeux en sueur, glacé jusqu'au sang. Tremblant, il se releva en essuyant la bave qui coulait de sa bouche. Encore un échec…

– J'ai raté…

– Ce n'est pas grave. Nombreux sont incapables de produire un Patronus à votre âge. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

– J'entends ma mère… Et Voldemort… Encore plus fort que la dernière fois.

S'il voulait progresser, il fallait être honnête sur l'avancé des choses avec Lupin. Mais à cette déclaration, Remus sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. Finalement, il en fut rien, mais il lui tendit de suite un Chocogrenouille.

– Voulez-vous arrêter ?

– Non ! Nous devons continuer, Il faut que j'y arrive.

Ainsi, Harry continua et enchaîna deux échecs de suite. Si cela continuait comme ça, il aurait dévalisé le stock de chocolat. Couvert de sueur et haletant, Harry se releva encore.

– _Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir…_

_Et un petit rire aiguë et cruel résonna dans la toute la pièce. Un rire sans joie, criminel._

Harry ne le savait pas mais alors qu'il était au sol, pris de convulsions, il riait d'un rire tout aussi désespéré. Lupin ne dit rien mais avait incroyablement pâlit.

– J'ai entendu mon père, cette fois-ci…

– James ?!

– Vous le connaissez ?

– Hé bien, nous étions amis.

Surpris, Harry se releva, désireux d'en savoir plus. D'un autre côté, il voulait encore essayer de produire un Patronus. Il se remit en position d'attaque et brandit sa baguette. Cependant…

– Quelle bravoure et ténacité, M Potter !

Le Professeur Walker venait d'entrer, le visage tout aussi pâle que celui de Lupin, un vague sourire forcé au visage. Harry, par réflexe pointa sa baguette vers lui.

Le même réflexe que Severus…

– Voyons, Harry, ne pointez votre baguette vers l'innocent Professeur que je suis…

– Il a raison, Harry.

– Que faites-vous là ?!, questionna-t-il avec agressivité.

Il haïssait être interrompu ainsi alors qu'il s'entraînait pour quelque chose d'important. Surtout par un tel bouffon aussi pathétique.

_Tu commences à penser comme Drago, Harry…_

– En toute honnêteté, je suis encore incapable de produire un Patronus correcte. Et, les Détraqueurs m'apprécient beaucoup, bien que ce ne soit pas réciproque.

– Vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas…

Rassurant. Dumbledore adore embaucher des sorciers compétents.

– J'ai le cœur trop sombre pour ça. La preuve, Spero Patronus !

Et seul l'habituel animal d'une couleur violette, se mit à voler, ressemblant quelque peu à un corbeau s'envola dans la salle. En soi, cela restait une magie impressionnante et cela devait être pratique une animation durant Halloween. Mais cela ne contenait aucune énergie positive, seul un Détraqueur pourrait y prendre « plaisir ».

Harry se sentit rassurer. Alors, même un adulte comme Allen Walker n'y parvenait pas. Pour la première fois, il sentit un bref sentiment d'empathie envers son Professeur de sortilège. Il n'était pas capable de tout faire, lui non plus. Harry se sentit moins faible tout d'un coup. Alors plus sûr de lui, il s'apprêta à recommencer. Cette fois-ci, il pensa très fort au moment où il découvrit qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter cette horrible famille que représentent les Dursley. Alors que le Détraqueur s'approchait, il brandit sa baguette.

– Specto Patronus !

Une forme argentée se dégagea de la pointe de sa baguette et repoussa la créature. Mais pas suffisamment.

– _Pas Harry, je vous en prie !_

_Un hurlement qui retentit dans l'obscurité…_

_Le dernier cri d'un être qui signe sa révérence…_

_Et à jamais le silence_

– Specto Patronus !

Essoufflé, il continua de repousser la créature mais sentait ses forces le quitter. Il n'allait pas tarder à lâcher. Ses mains moites laissaient glisser sa baguette, la tête lui tournait et le monde se teintait de tache noire.

– Riddikulus !

Et l'Épouvantard rentra dans la mallette que s'empressa de refermer le Professeur Lupin. Lupin semblait tout aussi éprouvé.

– Tenez du chocolat, Harry.

Il avala la tablette tout entière face à Allen qui, étrangement blanc et tremblotant, s'était assis sur le côté assistant à la scène.

– Impressionnant Harry. Vous avez réussi à former un début de Patronus.

Il ne l'avait pas appelé « M. Potter » comme en avait l'habitude l'exécrable et acariâtre Professeur de Potion.

– Tu formes très bien tes élèves, Remus.

– Merci, Allen. Mais toi aussi, viens t'entraîner… Sans Détraqueurs.

Harry, s'il n'avait pas si bon cœur, aurait pu en rire. Cet homme qui s'approchait des 70 ans était donc si faible ?! D'un autre côté, les Détraqueurs étaient une des pires choses qu'un Homme pouvait rencontrer dans sa vie. Mais il était surprenant qu'un individu comme Allen, prenant toujours tout au second degré ne soit pas capable d'y faire face . Finalement le rire n'était qu'une faible façade nerveuse pour répondre à la barbarie du monde dans lequel il a été et est encore plongé. Finalement… Il était faible. Et Harry laissa de côté sa haine superflue à l'encontre de son Professeur. Il réalisa qu'Allen était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus humain.

Cependant, le jeune garçon fut vite coupé de ses pensées compatissantes lorsqu'Allen posa sur ses frêles épaules un sinistre regard aux reflets abominables regorgeant de tourment aux supplices immortels.

– Très bien, Remus. Je viendrai au prochain cours avec Harry.

– Mais c'est parfait !

– Mais cette fois, c'est moi qui me chargerai de l'approvisionnement en chocolat.

Et contre toute attente, il afficha un sourire funèbre qu'il pensait euphorique.

* * *

**Pas mal de passages sont tirés du vrai livre Harry Potter ;). La fic suit pendant un petit moment le récit original. Sinon, je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez d'Allen. Il est vrai que notre cher Professeur Walker paraît quelque peu pathétique. Son évolution ne devait pas être aussi misérable au départ, mais... Il y a eut quelques imprévus XD**

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry, fortement éprouvé par son cours précédent avec le Professeur Lupin, rentrait paisiblement vers son dortoir. Il pourrait enfin dormir. Tant pis pour son devoir à rendre au Professeur Rogue. Cela attendra. Alors qu'il s'était arrêté pour bailler, il fut stupéfait de remarquer une jeune fille face à lui. Peut-être l'avait-il gêné en se mettant au milieu du couloir ainsi. Pendant un bref instant, il ne dit rien, plongé dans ses yeux argentés à s'en noyer. Le même regard que le Professeur Walker. Ces iris d'argent reflétant la Lune avec subtilité, ces iris d'argent dans lesquels nous pouvons apercevoir notre propre âme, l'écho de nos misères. Elle sourit d'un air rêveur, remettant gracieusement ces cheveux or et désordonnés en arrière.

– Bon-bonsoir.

– Bonsoir… Tu dois être le fameux Harry Potter.

Harry sourit, malgré lui, bien que ce genre de remarque avait le don de l'exaspérer.

– Moi, je suis Luna.

– Ah…

– Fais attention au Joncheruine, ils veulent vraiment te dévorer l'esprit.

– Hein ?

– Ils profitent de ton amertume.

Et elle repartit d'un pas léger. On aurait cru un oiseau prêt à s'envoler, l'esprit libre… Il n'avait rien compris et cette drôle d'apparition le laissa confus. Cette jeune fille de Serdaigle avait l'air si étrange et mystérieuse. Il crut sa voix venir d'un autre espace, comme s'il avait affaire à un esprit.

_Sa manière d'avancer est si… Gracieuse._

Rougissant légèrement, Harry entra enfin dans la Salle commune des Gryffondor prêt à prendre un repos bien mérité.

Finalement, Ron était encore occupé à faire ses devoirs. Alors Harry renonça à directement aller se coucher et finit son travail avec l'aide de son meilleur ami. Cependant, celui-ci continuait de l'embêter en lui parlant d'Hermione. Hermione par-ci, Hermione-là… Il en était totalement obsédé qu'Harry ne cessait d'accumuler les ratures sur ses parchemins.

– Et maintenant, nous ne savons pas quel balai tu vas monter pour le match, on est fichu !

– Écoute, Ron, je pense que nous avons d'autre chose dont on doit se soucier. Ne t'inquiètes pas, qu'importe ma monture, je me débrouillerais.

– Oui mais si Hermione…

– Tais-toi, Ron.

Bien plus épuisé par la faute de son ami, Harry se jeta sur son lit en colère. En colère contre lui-même, car il peinait encore à produire un Patronus. En colère contre Hermione parce qu'elle lui avait retiré son balai. En colère contre Ron, car il était stupide et puéril.

Il s'apaisa en s'imaginant voler après le vif d'or, loin de tous ça, loin des Détraqueurs et de ses « amis ».

Et enfin, il sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Finalement, quelques jours avant le match, MacGonagall rendit l'Éclair de feu à Harry Potter qui faillit lui sauter dans les bras, en proie à une émotion forte. Le balai n'était pas ensorcelé, une personne bienveillante et généreuse existait donc dans les proches du Survivant. Il était si heureux qu'il courut retrouver Hermione afin de s'excuser. Ron et lui l'avaient délaissé alors qu'elle tentait juste de le protéger. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, au moins. Elle, elle ne se laissait pas dévorer par le désir et les rêves et sait parfaitement garder son sang-froid. Depuis les deux années où il l'avait côtoyée, elle s'était montrée intelligente et sage. Une fille pratiquement parfaite. Il se précipita vers la bibliothèque, certain qu'il la retrouvera là-bas. Et il la retrouva en effet, là-bas. Accompagné d'un certain Walker. Il paraissait l'aider à faire ses devoirs et les deux étaient totalement plongés dans une discussion purement scolaire. Surpris, Harry les contempla, le regard vide et les bras ballant. À peine avait-il mit les pieds dans la bibliothèque qu'Allen l'avait remarqué et avait pointé sur lui un regard froid dont les ténèbres dévoraient les yeux. Le reproche se devinait sur son visage balafré. Mais Harry ne voyait pas de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Il n'avait rien fait !

– Hermione…

– Je suis occupée, Harry, coupa-t-elle d'un ton sec

Puis, elle lui accorda un sourire, visiblement soulagée. Allen continuait de le fixer avec la même colère.

– On se retrouve dans notre Salle Commune, d'accord ?

– D'accord, Hermione. Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Le regard assassin de la jeune fille l'arrêta net et il fit demi-tour sans dire un mot de plus.

Mais elle tint sa promesse, bien qu'elle ne puisse que se retrouver dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Harry avait convaincu Ron de se réconcilier avec Hermione, ce qu'il avait finalement accepté. Il ne supportait pas l'absence de la jeune fille et se retint de lui sauter dans les bras lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

– J'ai récupéré mon balai, Hermione !

– C'est super, Harry.

– Ron et moi voulons… S'excuser.

– Ouais, nous sommes vraiment désolés.

– T'avais raison de faire ça.

Les yeux rougis, elle les attrapa et les serra dans ses bras, émue. Ces idiots lui avaient manqué. Ils s'assirent tous les trois, près de la cheminé afin de se réchauffer. Mais Harry n'y tenait plus.

– Que faisais-tu avec Walker ?

– Il a remarqué à quel point j'étais débordé, alors il m'aidait, tout simplement…

– « Tout simplement » ?, reprit Ron d'un air sidéré. Excuse-moi Hermione mais, aucun Professeur ne vient en aide en ces élèves.

– il m'a appris des choses sur la Magie que l'on risquait pas d'apprendre ici.

– De la magie noire peut-être ? Vu sa tête, cela ne m'étonnerait pas !

– Oh, Ron…, soupira-t-elle, exaspérée. Il a évidemment parlé de plusieurs types de Magie dont la magie noire. Mais je ne compte pas apprendre à maîtriser quoique ce soit en rapport avec la magie noire. Non cesse de faire cette tête d'idiot Ron. Il faut savoir apprendre les choses du côté lumineux comme obscur. Comment voulez-vous comprendre vos ennemis ?

– Mais… Comment savoir si nous représentons l'ennemi ou l'ami d'un œil externe ?, interrogea Harry, les yeux exorbités.

Encore une fois, désespérée, Hermione soupira et posa sa tête sur la table. Elle était épuisée. Il fallait qu'elle dorme. Sa tête semblait peser une vingtaine de kilogrammes et sa vision se constella d'étoiles trop peu lumineuses à son goût.

Mais, elle fut brusquement ramenée à la réalité. Ron venait de pousser un cri aigu et fluet digne d'un film d'épouvante. Patterond courait à toute vitesse se précipitant hors de la chambre avec un miaulement sauvage qui aurait effrayé n'importe quel être vivant, même un Basilic.

Sans qu'Harry put suivre son mouvement, Ron s'était déplacé jusqu'à sa chambre d'où il ressortit rapidement, tremblant, incroyablement pâle, dans une expression de peur à jamais figée. Il brandit un drap taché de petites gouttelettes de sang.

– Croûtard a disparu ! Tout ce qu'il reste c'est du sang et… Des poils roux de ton chat !

L'esprit embrumé, Hermione dévisagea son ami.

– Toi aussi tu es roux.

– Tu crois que je peux confondre mes propres cheveux avec des poils de chats ?

Hermione pensa à la fois où elle avait confondu les poils d'un chat avec les cheveux de Pattinson. Épouvantable souvenir à jamais gravé dans sa matière grise.

Puis, alors qu'Hermione sombrait peu à peu dans un sommeil réparateur, Ron s'effondra sur la chaise la plus proche. Harry lui vint en aide le croyant proche de l'arrêt cardiaque.

– Il l'a mangé… Il l'a mangé.

– Calme-toi, Ron.

– Me calmer ?! Mais son chat a dévoré mon rat, et elle, elle dort !

– _Elle est épuisée Ron._

– Croûtard aussi était épuisé.

Fatigué, Harry monta les marches, décidé à profiter d'un sommeil aussi réparateur que celui dans lequel Hermione était plongée. Il fallait qu'il soit en forme pour ces prochains cours de Patronus… Avec Allen Walker.

* * *

Malheureusement, une bonne nuit de sommeil ne suffit pas à l'apaiser et c'est en maugréant qu'il arriva à son cours de Patronus où son Professeur de Sortilège était déjà présent, assis au côté de Remus Lupin qui fit l'effort de se lever pour l'accueillir chaleureusement.

Harry lui accorda un bref sourire avant de rapidement dégainer sa baguette, impatient. Remus, sans rien dire, désormais habitué, s'apprêta à nouveau d'ouvrir la mallette. Encore une fois, un être fantomatique s'en échappa. Un vent frais se répandit dans la pièce et même Allen ne put s'empêcher de frisonner. Harry, droit, le regard déterminé, désireux de ne pas flancher, pointa sa baguette vers l'Épouvantard-Détraqueur avec un étrange sourire victorieux.

– Specto Patronus !

Une vapeur argentée forma une protection autour de Harry qui peinait à la garder intact. Il sentait ses jambes flagellaient et ses mains tremblaient de la même manière d'un individu atteint de Parkinson. Néanmoins, malgré toute la bonne volonté d'Harry et la présence d'un semblant de Patronus, la créature continua de s'approcha. La glace sembla consumer le cœur de Harry transperçait de stalactite des deux côtés de ses ventricules. Le monde se décolorera et paraissait s'effondrer autour de lui, tandis que la seule chose qu'il parvenait à voir était le sourire dérangé d'Allen.

_Il avançait dans une grande pièce._

_Tout était si vide, si silencieux… Où était donc la peur ?_

_Ne va-t-il pas pouvoir se délecter des gémissements et des hurlements de ses pitoyables victimes ?_

_Ils se mettront à genou. Le supplieront. Mais rien ne changera son plan._

_Il tourna une poignée de porte sentant tout son corps vibre d'excitation_

_Il mettra fin à cela._

_Un homme, la chevelure hirsute, des lunettes, l'air affligé._

– _Lily ! Il est là ! Fuis ! Va-t'en !_

_Un éclair vert puis la mort._

_Un dernier étouffement puis l'écho de sa misérable chute sur le sol._

_Une Femme… Des yeux verts étincelants… Autant que le sortilège de la Mort. Quelle ironie._

– _Pas Harry, je vous en supplie. Je ferais ce que vous voulez._

– _Pousse-toi !_

_La femme s'écrasa au sol, une expression d'horreur imprimée sur le visage, et retomba telle une marionnette dont ont aurait coupé les fils._

_La fin du spectacle._

_Ne reste plus que l'enfant. L'objectif._

_Un rire sonore et dévastateur. Sa bouche qui s'étirait dans une affreuse danse macabre._

_Encore une fois, un éclair vert puis à jamais… Le silence et la souffrance._

– Potter !

Sa tête lui tournoyait et lui faisait incroyablement mal. Il sentit sa bouche desséchée et son tee-shirt humide couvert de sueur. Doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Allen inquiet, qui lui donnait de petite tapes pour l'aider à se réveiller.

Allen ne se l'avouait pas mais la peur coulait dans son sang. Ils avaient pris tant de temps à réagir, impressionné par le Patronus qu'Harry fut capable de projeter. Alors, lorsque celui-ci avait fini par s'effondre dans de douloureux spasmes en souriant et en pleurant dans l'inconscience, Allen avait été glacé d'horreur. Ce rire… Il se crut en compagnie de son bon vieux camarade de classe. Tom Jedusor. À quel point ce morceau d'âme de Voldemort influencé le comportement du jeune garçon ?! Et si finalement… « Harry Potter » n'avait jamais réellement existé ? Et si tout… Ses sentiments, ses idées, ses envies n'étaient qu'un reflet de Tom ?! Allen soupira rapidement, lorsque Harry, parvenant enfin à se lever engloutit grossièrement une tablette de chocolat avec un air candide d'enfant récompensé. Ce n'était pas Tom, ça.

– Harry, vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur !

– Excusez-moi, Professeur Lupin.

Lupin l'aida à s'installer sur la chaise sur laquelle s'était auparavant assis.

– Vous avez fait des progrès considérables ! Je suis vraiment fier de vous.

Il s'empêcha d'ajouter que James devait en être tout autant. Il ne voulait pas bouleverser un enfant en choc émotionnel.

– Mais je n'ai pas su le repousser définitivement.

– Cela viendra bientôt, Harry. Ne soyez pas trop dure avec vous-même.

Puis, tout en continuant de sourire, il fit avancer Allen.

– Il ne va pas se battre avec un Détraqueur, lui ?!

– Hé bien… Je ne crois pas que l'Épouvantard prendra la forme d'un Détraqueur et on ne va pas le jeter en pâture à de réels Détraqueurs, tout de même.

Allen leur jeta un regard ennuyé et fut médusé qu'Harry lui manque ainsi de respect. Il verra bien… Au prochain cours.

– Professeur… Vous ne pourrez pas moduler vos peurs ? Après tout, je pense que le Détraqueur fait tout de même partie de vos plus grandes peurs, n'est-ce pas ?

Allen soupira, exaspéré par la familiarité de son élève. Saleté de Gryffondor. Ils ne connaissent pas le savoir vivre.

– Je pense que cela ne coûte rien d'essayer, n'est-ce pas, Allen ?

– Cela risque d'être une perte de temps.

– Mais non. Même si cela ne fonctionne pas, vous le renvoyez rapidement d'où il vient et on passe à autre chose.

Abandonnant, Allen attendit patiemment face à la mallette que l'Épouvantard refasse surface. Sans surprise, il se retrouva face à un double de lui-même avec la seule et unique différence que ces yeux sont de couleur or.

Allen brandit sa baguette, prêt à le détruire.

– Expelliarmus.

Et la petite baguette d'Aubépine d'Allen voleta dans les airs avant de retomber il ne sait où. Harry comme Lupin fut stupéfait de voir que l'Épouvantard fut plus rapide qu'Allen. Peut-être simplement, que dans ses peurs, Allen se représente plus vif. Car si la vitesse est une qualité, lorsqu'elle est utilisée par de mauvaise personne, elle en devient un défaut. Cependant, Allen remarqua avec sourire que le bras gauche de son Allen bis semblait tout autant immobile.

« Allen » satisfait de sa réussite adressa un sourire sec à son adversaire avant de s'avancer vers lui, le regard froid et terne. Avec autorité, il haussa la voix d'un ton rempli d'amertume.

– Alors, Allen ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait de se retrouver Professeur après tout ces méfaits ?

— On s'amuse comme on peut, répondit-il avec un sourire léger.

– Les entends-tu encore ? Ces voix… Ces appels de détresses ? Toutes ces plaintes déchirantes des personnes que tu as torturées sans même y penser.

Allen ne répondit pas, trop occupé à chercher sa baguette des yeux. Il allait faire taire à jamais cette Épouvantard. Ni Harry, ni Remus ne réagissaient. Merci la solidarité gryffondorienne. Sûrement que cela représente un spectacle à leurs yeux d'être humain. Un homme humilié dont les secrets inavouables sont révélés. Les Hommes sont attirés par les découvertes macabres et sinistres et aiment en apprendre le plus sur son congénère. Mais Alors que Allen tournait la tête il sentit une main glaciale se posait sur sa face gauche.

– Je parie que tu continues de mettre la faute sur ce maléfice. Tu te dis que tu ressens juste les émotions et les démons des êtres qui t'entourent. Et que tous ces hurlements finiront par se taire.

_(« Pitié ! Ahah ! Je… Je vous dirais tous ce que vous voudrez mais… Je vous en prie… Arrêtez… ça »)_

_(et le sang qui coule, et des regards ternes, et des gémissements d'agonie)_

_(la démence…)_

– Mais tu sais Allen. _Ils_ ne sont plus là. Tout est si calme maintenant. On ne verra plus jamais des chimères artificielles dans les bois.

Allen se mit à trembler sans pour autant continuer à chercher de manière frénétique. Mais la poigne de son bis se fut plus forte, bien plus forte, et il l'immobilisa. Allen ne semblait pas affligé ou terrifié, juste profondément ennuyé.

– Les entends-tu, Allen ?!

_(Aahahahahahahaha)_

– As-tu aimé la souffrance perçant dans la mélodie de leur crainte ?

_(Parfois… La folie est la meilleure façon de faire face à la réalité)_

– Ou pensais-tu avec indifférence à ton prochain repas ?

_(Et la femme hurlait, hurlait. Et ces yeux sortaient, sortaient… Et ces cordes vocales se brisaient, brisaient… Et sa vie s'éteignait…)_

– Et lorsqu'enfin, ils se noyaient, achevé par la foudre verte… Te croyais-tu Dieu, celui qui les délivrait de leur fardeau ?

Mais aucun sanglot ou ombre de remords se lisait sur le visage d'Allen. Ses jambes lâchèrent et il s'affaissa dans un rire terne et sans joie. Mais son sourire continuait d'être bien plus vif que son double.

– Pauvre idiot… Le seigneur des ténèbres aimait bien te punir quand tu faisais ainsi le malin. Il savait bien que tu étais un pion vraiment utile. Tu n'avais pas de réelle identité. Ce qu'il restait des Noah : un sentiment de haine et un désir de vengeance étouffant. Et ta vie ne fut que déchéance et déviance. Une proie si facile, si faible… si modulable. Il suffisait de t'orienter vers n'importe quel chemin et tu le suivais bêtement à la recherche d'un quelconque objectif.

**Boum-Boum**

Mais Allen commença à se relever, prêt à attraper sa baguette et à faire taire ce monstre à jamais. Il le faisait bien rire, cet Épouvantard. Que croyait-il ? Lui faire découvrir sa pathétique biographie ?

– De toute façon, tu n'es qu'un Épouvantard. Le reflet stupide de mes erreurs. Comment… (Il ricana) veux-tu que je souffre de choses dont je n'ai jamais su m'émouvoir à l'époque ?

« Allen » glissa ses doigts le long de son menton avant de le relâcher. Il brandit alors sa baguette sur sa victime qui continuait de lui sourire avec insolence afin de cacher sa honte de se retrouver à cœur ouvert devant deux innocents qui ne devaient rien savoir et qu'ils n'avaient pas à le savoir.

– Endoloris !

Et tout le corps d'Allen fut comme foudroyé. Il se tordit dans tous les sens mais ne criait pas, même si crier soulage la douleur. Ce n'était qu'un Épouvantard. Le sort était bien moins puissant que le vrai sortilège impardonnable. Il avait seulement l'impression d'être immergé dans un chaudron d'eau bouillante.

Son tortionnaire souriait à peine dans un rictus méprisant et affligé.

– Riddikilus !

Et Remus s'empressa de remettre l'Épouvantard dans sa mallette, avant d'accourir auprès de son collègue, à terre, une expression de vide intense nageant dans ses yeux.

Il se releva sans un mot et récupéra sa baguette avec nonchalance.

– Allen.

– Vous en avez pris du temps.

– Vous allez nous reprocher votre faiblesse, Professeur ?

Allen jeta un regard noir à Harry et épousseta la poussière qui logeait dans sa cape.

– Vous avez raison, je suis le fautif, Potter. Cependant nous avons perdu un temps fou pour l'entraînement qui à ce que je sache ne correspond pas à une thérapie avec un Épouvantard mais à la réussite du sortilège de Patronus.

– Nous avons seulement perdu 3 minutes, Allen. Cela devrait aller.

Allen se remit à place, résigner à travailler sans Détraqueurs. Brusquement, il sursauta sentant une caresse le long de ses jambes. Miss Teigne était revenue. Elle miaula et l'effet ne tarda pas. La nervosité disparut du visage d'Allen, et il s'adoucit à la vue du chat.

Apaisé, il brandit sa baguette et commença à respirer plus calmement. L'Épouvantard était loin, maintenant. Il eut l'impression que même le sol le jugeait pour ses actes, mais il fallait se résoudre à accepter la réalité. Même à Poudlard, le sol était inanimé.

– Très bien, Allen. Maintenant, concentre-toi sur le souvenir le plus heureux possible. Il n'y a pas d'ennemi, cela devrait être plus simple.

Allen se souvint de ses leçons avec Link qui demeurèrent en échec. Link avait été si agréable et patient. Mais Allen avait trop laissé son cœur se faire ronger par la mélancolie. Et tous souvenirs heureux furent tâchés par son amertume.

Mais il était devenu un adulte. Il fallait se résigner. Accepter le monde tel qu'il est. Et savoir reconnaître la présence du bonheur dans nos macabres vies.

Alors Allen ferma les yeux et plongea dans un souvenir incontestablement heureux.

_Un Manoir… Un champ de blé…_

_Allen y avait vécu en ermite, seul avec sa folie._

_Le Temps n'existait plus._

_Et de toute façon, Allen avait fini par oublier._

_Les ombres dansaient sur les murs… Seules et uniques compagnies d'Allen._

_Leurs bras ondulent avec légèreté et leurs pieds s'emportent sans rouspéter_

_Elles invitent à Allen à danser_

_Le feu se reflète dans ses yeux… si triste… Si seul… Si corrompu_

_Âme damnée venant de réaliser sa propre malédiction_

_Allen n'a plus d'espoir_

_Puisqu'il « sait » maintenant_

_Tom n'est jamais venu. C'est étrange… Pourquoi ?_

_Allen l'avait attendu. Il aurait dansé avec les ombres, lui aussi._

_Et il serait endormi comme l'enfant dans les douces braises maternelles…_

_Mais Allen pouvait encore attendre longtemps. Tom ne reviendra pas. Il ne reviendra plus jamais._

_Link lui a dit. Link l'avait retrouvé après toutes ses années d'isolement et de prise de conscience._

_Pause dans son éternelle vie. Simple parenthèse… Souvenir négligeable._

_Mais Allen se sentait si faible maintenant. Néah et « Allen » faisaient enfin une personne._

_Il n'était pas certain de vouloir à nouveau marcher avec les autres._

_Et Link l'avait pris dans ses bras sans s'en soucier._

_Allen ne sait pas s'il s'agit d'un geste d'amour ou d'égoïsme. Les deux sont si proches qu'ils en deviennent indissociables._

_Qu'importe ce qu'il avait fait, il allait le ramener « là-bas », avait-il dit._

_Allen était trop confus pour comprendre alors il avait sourit._

_Link sourit alors il faut sourire aussi._

Toutes ces pensées avaient fusées en quelques secondes dans le cerveau d'Allen. Il se sentait réconforté. Il avait aimé et était aimé.

– Spero Patronus !

Une vapeur argentée s'éleva cette fois-ci dans la pièce. Et redescendit vers le sol comme poussière. Remus resta ébahis. C'était un net progrès par rapport à l'horreur de la dernière fois. Allen, les yeux larmoyants bien qu'il ne voulait l'admettre essuya la sueur qui coulait le long de son front prêt à retenter sa chance. Il savait très bien que produire un Patronus en toute sécurité ne représentait pas grand-chose en soi. Mais se sentit bien, la lumière qui avait jaillit été pur, totalement pur. Finalement, le souvenir de la délivrance de Link alors qu'il s'enfermait dans sa propre mélopée. Il avait fui Voldemort, non par lâcheté ou faiblesse, il avait pris conscience de ses erreurs. Enfin, il n'avait jamais éprouvé les idéologies racistes de son ami. Pourtant, il n'avait pas pu rompre leur relation d'amitié. De toute façon, ils s'étaient de manière irréversible, mais il était étrange car, au fond de Allen, Tom avait vraiment un place singulière. Un ami, disait-on. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'était finalement jamais levé contre la rage de Tom. Son cœur était trop pourri, à la recherche de sang et de vengeance. Poursuite insatiable. Finalement, il fallut qu'une partie de ses souvenirs lui reviennent brusquement pour qu'il se réveille de la léthargie apathique dans lequel il était profondément plongé. Il avait eu besoin de silence, d'hébétude… Il se libéra du monde, sorciers comme moldus et vécu des années sombrement heureuses.

Mais Link avait été la bougie dont parlait Dumbledore. Il avait continué à la chercher. Bon, officiellement, ce fut pour le travail. Après tout, Allen aurait dû se retrouver derrière les barreaux d'Azkaban.

– Spero Patronus !

Cette fois-ci, un chiroptère s'envola dans la place. Minuscule et discrète, elle tournoya autour de Harry Potter avant d'exploser dans un éclat de lumière. Allen resta, figé, surpris. Link qui avait secrètement assisté à la scène fit de même. Cela aurait dû être un corbeau. Son Patronus déchu en avait la forme alors pourquoi son Patronus ressemblait-il donc Diable à une chauve-souris ? Finalement, Link, heureux pour le garçon se précipita dans ses bras bien qu'il lui offrit une étreinte purement formelle. Un vrai puritain, cet homme. Allen le serra en réponse dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque de la même façon qu'il pouvait le faire avec Link, adolescent se réveillant en sursaut d'un obscène cauchemar.

Link aurait presque envie de planter ses dents dans sa nuque, mais il se retint face aux deux autres hommes. Ils restèrent dans les bras de l'un et l'autre devant les airs ahuris et gêné des autres. Mais ils n'avaient pas à s'en faire. Allen, bien trop bloqué pour le contact humain, vivait une relation platonique. Un grain de sensualité et de douceur suffisait. Mais tout ça n'était que de détails niais et non intéressants dans l'instant.

– Professeur. Vous y êtes finalement arrivé.

Remus heureux des progrès des deux garçons brandit des Bièraubeurre dont Harry se servit avec joie. Ce fut probablement une des meilleures découverte gastronomique de toute sa vie, aussi courte soit-elle. Allen préféra s'abstenir mais participa aux éclats de joie de Remus.

– Maintenant, j'espère que vous allez remettre les Serdaigles à leur place, Harry ! Ne lâchez pas le vif d'or.

– Heu… Ok… Merci.

Amusé, Allen sourit. Les choses étaient finalement bien plus belle dans le cœur des enfants. Allen n'aurait jamais crut sentir autant de douceur et d'amitié dans une même pièce. Le monde n'est ni tout noir, ni tout blanc comme chez chaque être humain. Bien qu'Allen se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait être « blanc » chez Tom à l'exception de sa peau.

Mais Harry, lui, après avoir apprécié ses progrès à produire un Patronus fut brutalement ramené à la réalité. Alors qu'il remarquait l'habituel sourire de psychopathe qu'affichait Allen lorsqu'il voulait paraître agréable, Harry se souvint de Sirius Black. Ce monstre qui avait tué ses parents. Malgré le fait qu'après la scène avec le Allen-Épouvantard, Harry avait définitivement rangé son Professeur à la chevelure neige dans la catégorie des monstres.

– Cela n'a aucun rapport, mais je me demandais… Lorsqu'ils rattraperont Black, ils vont juste le mettre à nouveau en prison ou bien… ?

Harry n'avait aucune idée des lois chez les sorciers. Peut-être que la condamnation à mort était encore possible. Lupin avait de nouveau pâlit et dût s'asseoir.

– Il subira le baiser du Détraqueur…

– Il mourra ?

– Pire. Ils vont absorber son âme et il sera mort intérieurement.

À cette idée, Allen aussi s'assit avec une grimace.

– Il le mérite, annonça Harry sûr de lui.

– Je ne crois pas, Potter. Personne ne mérite un pareil sort. Même un homme tel que Voldemort.

Harry fut surpris de l'aisance avec lequel son Professeur parlait de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas prononcer-le-nom.

– Qui sommes-nous pour le livrer ainsi ?!

– _Il a tué 13 personnes, Professeur._

Harry se retint d'ajouter «plus mes parents ».

– Justement. Nous sommes censés être au-dessus de cela et finalement nous offrons une punition bien plus sadique.

– Et vous, vous ne pensez pas la mériter ?!

Les mots s'étaient échappés de ses lèvres. Il l'avait pensé tout bas… Mais il eut presque l'impression d'entendre un murmure reptilien lui souffler l'horreur de sa personne. De toute façon, l'Épouvantard d'Allen n'était-elle pas la preuve de sa culpabilité ?!

Allen n'avait pas rougis. Il ne sentit pas la chaleur lui monter aux joues et étreindre avec arrogance son corps tout entier. Mais il avait cessé de sourire, tout comme Link toujours aussi silencieux, l'habitude du métier.

– Si un homme comme Black est censé le mériter, alors oui en effet, à vos yeux, on devrait m'infliger ce baiser. J'ai commis de bien pire atrocité.

Remus s'était tu. Il ne connaissait pas les antécédents de son collègue et ne voulait pas les connaître. Après tout, Rogue aussi était suspect. Mais Albus leur faisait confiance. Les yeux dans les vagues, c'est finalement Lupin qui coupa le silence de son toussotement.

– Il se fait tard. Vous devriez rentrer Harry.

– Très bien.

Ils se dispersèrent dans le silence, préoccupés par les paroles de Harry.

« Il le mérite. »


	10. Chapter 10

Allen était paresseusement assis dans les gradins des Serpentards. Cette fois-ci, Remus pouvait assister au match. Figé au côté de l'adorable Minerva MacGonagall, il souriait tout heureux, probablement pensant avec nostalgie à James Potter réputé pour ses talents en Quiddicth. Et lui, le maudit se tenait encore une fois proche de son collègue Severus qui l'ignorait complètement au point où Allen se demandait sérieusement s'il avait remarqué sa présence. Qu'importe, il avait décidé de se concentrer sur le match même si cela ne intéressait pas plus que ça. Il voulait juste veiller au fait que les élèves ne se fassent pas à nouveau avoir par des Détraqueurs. La Défaite des Gryffondors face aux Poufsouffles étaient restées à travers de la gorge même chez l'attrapeur Cédric incapable de comprendre comment pouvaient-ils être considérés comme gagnant alors que leur victoire repose sur un accident. Cette fois-ci, les lions faisaient face aux Serdaigles…

_La maison de Luna…_

Inconsciemment, Allen jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille. Ses yeux d'argents se plongèrent un instant dans ces yeux d'une lueur similaire. Severus le remarqua et songea aux ressemblances entre ces deux êtres. En cours, Luna affichait le même regard rêveurs d'Allen. Rogue ne put s'empêcher d'y penser et depuis à chaque cours avec les Serdaigles de deuxième année, il fixait parfois la jeune fille et se remémorait les années où il trafiquait avec le Diable, ces années où il avait travaillé avec cet idiot d'Allen. À cette époque, le blandin présentait une couleur différente bien plus proche de l'or que l'argent, mais le rêve continuait de filer à travers sa cornée. Alors, cela ne l'étonnait pas que le Professeur des Sortilèges puisse bien s'entendre avec Miss Lovegood… Manque plus qu'il se mette au favoritisme, songea avec une cruelle ironie, le Professeur Rogue qui était bien le premier à favoriser les élèves de sa maison.

De son côté, Harry adressa un bref sourire accompagné à la jeune Serdaigle. Elle le remarqua et lui répondit par un sourire bien plus lumineux bien qu'elle semblait regarder ailleurs. Il détourna vivement le regard et se concentra sur son balai, son magnifique Éclair de feu, prêt à fuser dans le ciel et ravageait les nuages à la recherche du Vif d'or.

À peine Mme Bibine souffla-t-elle dans le sifflet, que Harry décolla à une vitesse hallucinante si bien que aussi peu concentré que Allen était, il l'avait déjà perdu de vue. Rogue, quant à lui semblait avoir suivi au moindre détail, les mouvements du jeune Potter. Lee Jordan, le commentateur, faisait l'apologie du magnifique balai de l'attrapeur des Gryffondors, si bien que Minerva le remit rapidement à sa place bien qu'elle soit saisie du même enthousiasme.

Allen sourit avec rêverie, absorbée par un quelconque nuage qui surplombait le terrain. Il avait oublié le match, les joueurs, les cris de joie et de désespoir qui retentissaient à ses côtés. Sa vision se résumait à cette masse blanche d'hydrogène, similaire à généreux oreiller de coton blanc, prêt à accueillir tout être perdu et à le réconforter dans sa chair duveteuse.

Volait à ses côtés, supportait le vent qui décharge sa haine et ses sanglots sur le moindre obstacle.

Brusquement, Allen revint à la triste réalité lorsqu'il aperçut une lueur bleue argenté se reflétait à travers les nuages. Un Patronus. Harry s'en était servi.

Aux plus grands soulagements de tous, Harry réapparut en un seul morceau, le vif d'or entre les mains. Il avait réussi. Allen ne l'avait jamais vu si heureux, lui, cet enfant continuellement dévoré par la colère et l'âme de Voldemort qui le rongeait depuis ses un an.

Alors que le match avait pris fin, il conta avec fierté son exploit à Lupin. Il avait repoussé les Détraqueurs et n'avait même pas senti leur aura froide l'atteindre.

Arrivant auprès d'eux, Allen observa les trois garçons entièrement vêtus de noir, au sol, en état de choc. Ainsi, ce n'était pas des Détraqueurs mais trois idiots. Dont Malefoy. Décidément, ce fils à papa n'avait pas fini de répandre la colère et la tristesse autour de lui.

– Ils ont tenté d'effrayer l'attrapeur de Gryffondor afin de les faire perdre. Quel manque cruel de loyauté !

Rouge de colère, Minerva MacGonagall semblait prête à leur infliger la punition la plus lamentable qu'elle pouvait. Mais Allen s'était doucement approché d'elle, un souris mauvais dessiné sur le visage, tel Méphistophélès encadrant Faust de ses idéaux blasphématoires.

– Vous êtes bien trop occupée pour vous charger d'eux, MacGonagall… Laissez-moi me chargez de cette corvée.

Allen s'approcha du trio, un rire sombre sur les lèvres, le regard félin… Il n'était plus temps de chouchouter les enfants réfractaires ! Oh, bien sûr, Allen était tout à fait contre les punitions corporelles qu'affectionnaient particulièrement le non-regretté Argus Rusard. Non, il préférait de loin les châtiments plus… Ravageurs pour l'esprit…

Il attrapa avec un semblant de douceur Malefoy Jr en le relevant pas le col, avant de faire de même avec les deux autres. Lorsque le blondinet croisa les yeux de son Professeur, il se figea de peur, tremblant de tous ses membres.

– Je retire cinquante points à Serpentard pour chacun d'entre vous…

Le maudit se stoppa dans ses paroles lorsqu'une main froide et lourde s'abattit sans délicatesse sur son épaule gauche. Il grimaça avec douleur, son épaule gauche sujet à d'affreuses brûlures. Il sentit son bras gauche tressauter sous l'effet du choc et Allen fixa avec une colère dissimulée son « tortionnaire ».

– Oui, Severus ?

– Excusez-moi, Walker, mais il me semble qu'étant directeur de la maison Serpentard, ces élèves sont sous ma responsabilité.

– Je crois bien que j'ai tous les droits d'infliger des retenus à tes petits protégés, Severus.

Allen imita un sourire conciliant avec réussite bien que cela n'affectait le Professeur de Potions.

– J'ai aussi tous les droits d'alléger la punition ou de vous interdire l'usage de certaines pratiques peu morales dont vous pourriez… songer à leur infliger…

– Je ne toucherais à aucun de leurs cheveux, Severus. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Il ne mentait pas.

– Si j'apprends quoique ce soit qu'il ne me convient pas, Walker… Je ne vous garantis pas que vous resterez entier.

Rogue se détourna, la main droite serrant sa baguette, et retourna à ses occupations. Allen avait, dorénavant le terrain libre.

– Lundi soir, à sept heures, dans mon bureau, M Malefoy Jr et ses amis.

Malefoy le dévisagea avec haine. S'il s'avisait de le faire subir quoique ce soit d'illégal ou de trop épuisant, son père en entendra parler, il pouvait le croire.

Allen observa les trois garçons rentraient, la mine décomposée. Il souriait avec joie. Euphorique à l'idée de pouvoir mettre ses enfants trop peu punis à leur place. Ils ne verront plus la lumière.

* * *

Tout heureux de sa victoire, Harry fut applaudit par ses camarades. Tous étaient si fiers de lui. Il avait bien rattrapé sa sinistre défaite contre les Poufsouffles. Hermione s'approcha de lui alors que les autres étaient suspendus à ses lèvres écoutant le moindre de ses exploits. Elle aurait voulu le féliciter, elle aussi. Mais la foule se pressait autour du héros et la pièce commença à manquer d'oxygène, la chaleur s'étendit tout le long, et les élèves suaient de plus en plus. Hermione, elle aussi ruisselait de sueur, son cœur battait incroyablement lentement, chaque nouveau battement était plus douloureux que le précédent. Ses poumons réclamaient ne serait-ce qu'une molécule de dioxygène. Les Gryffondors autour d'elle devinrent bizarrement flous. Incapacité à différencier ne serait-ce que le nez de la bouche. Elle souffrait presque qu'autant durant une crise d'hyperventilation dont elle pouvait être sujette le jour des examens. Puis, avec effroi, elle songea aux menaces du Professeur Walker… La mort subite lui avait-il dit. Oh, il ne voulait que son bien. Elle était bien la seule à l'avoir compris. Brusquement, tout devint noir et elle s'écrasa au sol.

Harry, oubliant toute rancune dont il n'avait de toute façon jamais été lié, se précipita vers la jeune fille et contrasta avec soulagement qu'elle respirait toujours. Incroyablement pâle, son souffle ressemblait à une plainte. Inquiet, il demanda de l'aide à ses camarades afin de la transporter d'urgence chez Mme Pomfresh. Il craignait croiser le Professeur Walker qui ne se gênerait pas de lui lancer un regard plein de reproche. Après tout, Allen avait l'air de santé fragile. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Cependant, l'infirmière le lui accorda à sa place. Il savait très bien qu'il négligeait Hermione, c'est dernier temps. Mais tout ça c'était à cause de Ron ! Ron qui ne les avait même pas accompagné.

« Croûtard aurait bien aimé profiter de l'infirmerie, lui aussi. »

Cet idiot… Mais Harry était tout aussi idiot de suivre Ron sans le remettre en question s'il n'était pas d'accord. Alors, ce n'était pas seulement la faute de Ron.

Il contempla le visage malade d'Hermione aussi blanc que celui de Lupin et s'excusa. Mais les autres Gryffondors l'attendaient. Malgré l'état de la jeune fille, ils désiraient tout de même fêter leur victoire. Mais Harry n'avait plus cœur à cela. Il entra directement avec rancœur dans son dortoir où Ron l'attendait, l'air désolé.

Désolé.

Désolé.

Il lui en foutrait lui des « Désolé ». C'était toujours trop tard lorsque nous sommes désolés. C'est en perdant les choses que nous pouvons réaliser notre stupidité ! Ron appréciait Hermione, il l'aimait même plutôt bien, pensait Harry. Mais il se laissait trop enfermer dans son complexe d'infériorité qu'il ressentait à l'égard de ses deux amis.

– Elle se surmène trop, Hermione…

– J'avais pas deviné, Ron…

Malgré la culpabilité certaine du rouquin, Harry était en colère. Alors, il se coucha, le visage grincheux. S'il s'était regardé dans le miroir, il aurait pu constater avec horreur qu'il affichait la même expression que Severus Rogue. L'amertume déforme un Homme, après tout. Luna l'avait prévenu.

* * *

Allen, dangereusement assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, contemplait les alentours de Poudlard avec un émerveillement similaire à celui de l'enfant de 11 ans qu'il avait pu être. Sa jambe droite ballottait dans le vide et ses cheveux toujours attachés en catogan étaient doucement tiraillés par le vent. La lune trônait haut dans le ciel, incomplète, éreintée. Elle attendait patiemment la prochaine Lune, prête à faire souffrir les loups-garous. Allen soupira mélodieusement, presque endormi. Il avait appris pour Hermione. Un simple malaise, disait-on. Il sourit avec cruauté en pensant à toutes les conséquences dévastatrices du surmenage sur un organisme surmené. Combien d'Hommes, moldus ou sorciers, ne s'étaient jamais réveillé après s'être simplement couché suite à une dure journée de travail ? Le corps humain était si faible…

Au loin, Allen aperçut un gros chien noir accompagné du chat roux de la jeune Hermione. Il l'avait déjà tant vu ce Sinistros. Et il avait entendu Harry Potter en parlé aussi. Ainsi, tous deux allaient peut-être mourir, pensa-t-il avec un sourire. Amusé, Il laissa son corps être emporté par son poids et tomba dans le vide. Il se sentit à al fois si lourd et si léger. Le vent frappait hargneusement sa masse de chair et ralentissait sa chute. Mais Allen exécuta un vol rapide et majestueux en s'enroulant dans sa cape, ressemblant quelque peu à son sinistre Patronus.

Le chien avait l'air aussi abasourdi que le chat. Après tout, peu de sorciers étaient capable de voler.

– Bonsoir, M. le chien, vous rôdait non loin de Poudlard ces derniers temps. Vous effrayez notre professeur de divination, vous savez ?

Le chien émit un petit jappement amusé et s'approcha du drôle de sorcier. Patterond reniflait, énervé. Ce chat n'aimait pas Allen. Mais celui-ci tendit gentiment sa main vers le canin et caressa avec douceur sa tête noire. Il était loin d'être aussi doux que Miss Teigne, mais ce contact ne fut pas si désagréable.

Allen sentait un étrange pressentiment lui tiraillait le ventre. Son œil gauche s'agitait, néanmoins, ses capacités amoindries par la potion de Rogue, Allen ne sut comprendre ce qu'il aurait dû voir, maintenant qu'il en était aussi proche.

Le chien jappait et aboyait avec un brin de candeur luisant dans ses yeux noirs. Alors, le Professeur sortit la boîte de gâteaux qu'il gardait dans sa poche. Il aimait être prévoyant et de l'alimentation ne se trouvait jamais trop loin de lui. Il tendit les biscuits à l'animal qui les entama avec avidité. Il semblait affamé et même particulièrement sale. D'où venait-il ? Probablement pas d'un endroit très sain !

Soudain, le miaulement plaintif de Miss Teigne s'éleva de la chambre d'Allen qui se figea à peine l'eut-il ouït. Le chien avait disparu. Il s'était échappé. Avait-il peur d'un simple chat au regard continuellement accusateur ? Ricanant, Allen remonte jusqu'à sa demeure en évitant d'être vu par élèves et Professeurs. Il risquait d'éveiller des soupçons.

Mais Harry l'avait vu. Sa chevelure neige jurant avec l'obscurité.

– Qu'il y a-t-il, Miss ?

– Miaouuuu…

Miss Teigne s'approcha rapidement de lui et se frotta presque désespérément à sa cheville. Préoccupé, Allen la caressa et jeta un coup d'œil presque effrayé à sa chambre pet à découvrir un fait macabre. Mais rien. Seul l'œuf que lui avait offert Hagrid tremblait au centre la pièce. Surpris, Allen se jeta au pied du tant précieux œuf d'un animal inconnu. Il caressa la coquille avec délicatesse en lui murmurant des mots doux bien que parlait un œuf revenait concrètement à discuter avec une serpillière !

Il alerta une des nombreuses chauves-souris dont Link avait le contrôle et rapidement un corbeau se posa sur son épaule contemplant l'éclosion. Il aurait aimé qu'Hagrid puisse aussi le voir, mais il n'avait aucune envie de se rendre dans la vieille cabane dans la nuit non loin des Détraqueurs.

Heureusement, Tim qui avait cessé de se cacher depuis l'attaque de Severus Il pourrait retranscrire le spectacle au demi-géant. Mais quelle allure comique pouvait avoir Allen en cette nuit, un chat enroulé à ses côtés, un corbeau surplombant son buste, entouré de chauve-souris face à un œuf mystérieux.

Peu à peu, l'œuf se brisa en plusieurs moments. Allen craignait découvrir une omelette à la sorti. Quelle horreur cela aurait été: un amas jaune le saluer avec une bouche ! Mais d'après Hagrid, il n'existait pas d'omelette magique. Tout allait bien. Peu à peu se découvrit un petit être fin luisant de ses fines écailles. Un serpent. Allen savait très bien que bien apparence normale, ce serpent cachait quelque chose de magique. Ce n'était pas un simple serpent.

– _Bonjourrrr, humain._

– _Bonssssoir…_

Le corbeau s'envola et reprit forme humaine auprès d'Allen observant d'un air inquiet la merveille qui rampait auprès de son compagnon. Mais Allen en était totalement sous le charme. Il caressait maintenant la tête du serpent qui s'enroula à son cou sans aucune agressivité.

– Désormais je l'appellerai Salieri, comme ce grand musicien italien du 18ᵉ siècle. Après tout, c'est amusant de dire Ssssssalierie…

Le serpent paraissait rire de sa blague et frotta sa tête reptilienne contre le garçon.

Link s'assied vaincu. Allen allait-il continuer de s'entourer de créatures dangereuses ? Même dans une école où plusieurs enfants vivent ?! Ils ne voudraient pas les mettre en danger !

– Allen…

– Qu'il y-a-t-il Link ?

– Que comptes-tu leur faire à ces gamins ?

Allen le dévisagea ne voyant pas du tout où il voulait en venir avant d'éclater de rire à en effrayer Salieri.

– Ah oui… Malefoy Jr… Ne t'en préoccupe pas… Je m'en occupe !

– Justement c'est bien cela qui m'inquiète.

Link ne riait pas. Blafard, fixant Allen d'un regard accusateur, il avait réellement peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Allen en perdit son sourire et fut vexé.

– Tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Tu crois que je vais les torturer ces gamins ?!

Il avait haussé le ton et des paillettes d'or luisaient dans ses yeux argentés. Rapidement, Allen repris son calme, haïssant se laisser aussi facilement emporter par la colère.

– Oui, Allen. Je te crois capable de chose… qui défie l'éthique humaine.

– Je me suis montré gentil garçon ces dernières années…

Allen était pris au dépourvu. Link représentait la lumière pour son âme. Il était celui qui l'avait sorti de cette misère sinistre. Et le voilà, meurtris.

– Je crains que ces années où je n'ai été présent ont fini par… Te faire perdre conscience du bien et du mal, Allen. Je sais que tu désires faire les choses proprement et que sincèrement tu ne souhaites pas mettre ces enfants en danger…

– Je vois…

Allen était certain que Link était vexé que son Patronus ait pris la forme d'une chauve souris plutôt qu'un corbeau. Et si Allen ne l'aimait plus ? Et s'il ne l'avait jamais aimé ? Mais aux yeux d'Allen, Link ressemblait plus à une chauve-souris qu'à un corbeau, faute à son statut. Et à vrai dire, Allen été très fier de la forme de son Patronus. Elle semblait appartenir à la Pipistrelle, chiroptère européen. Inoffensif, doux et discret…

Allen aimait sincèrement Link. Un homme merveilleux, droit et capable de faire les bons choix au bon moment… Contrairement à lui. Sans Link Allen ne serait probablement pas là aujourd'hui et aussi sain d'esprit.

Link lui avait montré le droit chemin, lui appris l'Amour et lui avait fait découvrir la beauté en l'Homme. Cessons d'être Misanthrope. La vertu et le vice perpétuellement entraîné dans une danse funèbre faisaient le sublime de l'Homme.

– Link… Crois-tu réellement que je sois capable de faire du mal à un enfant ?

Link resta silencieux un instant, l'air profondément triste, infligé par sa propre faute. Il n'avait pas su protéger Allen de Tom lorsqu'il était enfant et l'avait laissé sombre enchaîné à ce monstre. Fourbe destin…

– Tu l'as déjà fait, après tout.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans le corps d'Allen comme si on venait de lui administrer un coup de hache dans le ventre. Il en sentait presque le sang s'écoulait de ses veines.

_(S'il vous plaît, Monsieur… Ne nous faites pas de mal.)_

_(Le rouge et le vert, couleur de Noël, couleur de la Mort)_

Une larme s'écoula de son œil droit sans même qu'il puisse le réaliser, mais son cœur lui semblait aussi vide que le pot de glace qu'il avait entamé la veille.

_(S'il vous plaît)_

Mais Allen n'avait su les entendre à l'époque. Ni les supplications, ni les cris ni les sanglots. Rien. Seul un bourdonnement incessant triomphait dans ses oreilles.

Link réalisant qu'il avait troublé le garçon tenta de s'approcher avec douceur mais Allen le repoussa, les yeux vides, le sourire crispé.

_(Et pourquoi souriez-vous, hein ?)_

_(Toujours)_

_(Toujours, ces sourires qui l'obsèdent et l'épient dans les ténèbres)_

_(Ces sourires carnassiers prêts à le dévorer cru)_

– Laisse-moi, Link.

Allen observa les moindres déplacements de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse enfin de sa chambre. Alors, il se leva et se remit à sourire avec plus de gaieté, le serpent se frottait contre sa peau et lui procurait une chaleureuse sensation de bien-être. Il lui susurrait de sa voix sifflante des mots réconfortants.

– _Tout ççça ssera bientôt finiii._

Et le serpent semblait rire. Et Miss Teigne le rejoint dans cette euphorie cacophonique. Et Allen rit avec eux.

Et Tim cessa de sourire de toutes ses dents.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que Link avait veillé toute la nuit, Sirius Black s'était pourtant introduit dans le dortoir des garçons Gryffondor, avec un couteau. Il avait confondu Ron avec Harry semble-t-il et avait ravagé les rideaux rouges de la chambre. Le rouquin était encore tout tremblant de cette altercation et Harry, cruellement indifférent.

Neville, l'empoté. Il avait laissé une liste complète de mot de passe et cet idiot de Portrait de chevalier qui remplaçait la Grosse Dame l'avait laissé entrer. Et Allen s'en fichait éperdument. Aucune victime. Il ne savait ce que faisait Sirius dans cette chambre mais n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. Même s'il avait un couteau…

Et puis la discussion de la veille lui avait laissé une amertume sur la langue. Alors, il contempla Minerva disputer sévèrement le pauvre Gryffondor Londubat. Étourdi. Stupide. Lent. Tant de paroles acerbes déversées sur cet enfant. Probablement que si son erreur n'avait pas entraîné une telle catastrophe qui est intronisation de Sirius Black dans le dortoir, les choses auraient été bien plus douces pour lui.

Neville rougissait de la tête au pied, sanglotait, honteux. De toute façon d'après ce que l'on disait, cet enfant été un cas désespéré. Un incapable, maladroit… Un Cracmol, disait certain.

À le voir se faire démonter ainsi, d'abord par la tant chérie Miner puis l'affable Rogue, Allen fut surpris de ressentir une profonde empathie pour lui ?

_Serait-ce de la pitié ? Serait-ce…_

_Tu laisses faiblir ton âme, Allen. Ne te laissse pas amadouer pour des chossses aussi idiotes._

_Tais-toi, Tom._

Faible. Neville était faible. Le désespoir se devinait dans ses vulgaires yeux de chien battu.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Oui, pourquoi lui ? Mais pourquoi pourquoi ?

Et c'est en perdant totalement conscience du monde qui l'entourait suite à sa fixation sur cet enfant, qu'Allen se retrouva à sangloter de manière similaire à Neville Londubat.

Il avait mal. Tellement mal.

Ses parents, son échec scolaire…

Ton père par là, ta mère par ci

Il avait compris qu'il ne valait rien par rapport à ces géniteurs, ses vénérables géniteurs, incapable de se remémorer de l'existence de leur fils.

Alors si ses parents ne se souvenaient de lui, alors… Il valait en effet moins que rien

Une simple tache d'huile sur une chemise blanche

Rien, rien du tout…

Un coup de baguette et il pourra disparaître, n'est-ce pas ?!

Allen sentait les larmes s'écoulaient le long de ses joues sans comprendre, perdu entre ses pensées et les pensées du garçon. Aurait-il plongé involontairement dans l'esprit du Gryffondor ?! Impossible… S'il n'avait même plus conscience de ce qu'il faisait, alors le monde était voué à la destruction.

– Mais voyons, Walker, reprenez-vous, enfin !

Minerva lui tendit chaleureusement un mouchoir alors que Rogue le fixait avec un sourire sournois. Explorer les faiblesses d'un Professeur qui jouait en permanence les malins était un plaisir pour tous. L'année précédente avec Lockwart le démontrait bien.

– Allons, Minerva, laissez Walker en paix.

Albus lui souriait tout en lançant un vague regard accusateur à travers ses lunettes demi-lune. Depuis quand était-il là ? Depuis quand Allen était-il là ?! Les souvenirs confus, Allen se releva en sueur et offrit un sourire vain à ses collègues. Il ne devait clairement pas faire bonne figure. Ils devaient le prendre pour un fou.

– Vous vous sentez bien, Walker ? Vous devriez peut-être faire un tour chez Mme Pomfresh… Vous savez, elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous…, et le sourire narquois de Rogue ne fit que plus grand.

– Ça va, Severus, répondit le visage de nouveau ferme et débarrassé de la moindre parcelle d'émotion. Je crains que vous vous êtes déjà suffisamment acharné sur M. Londubat. Il se fait tard, laissez cet enfant regagner son lit.

C'était un ordre.

– Il ne va regagner rien du tout. Nous ne savons pas si Sirius Black est encore dans les parages.

Allen soupira, ennuyé. Mais où était donc son cher Remus ? Jamais là lorsque les ennuis se présentent.

– Nous allons regrouper les élèves dans la Grande Salle, Walker.

– Très bien, très bien. Je me charge de Londubat.

Il conduit l'enfant en le prenant délicatement par les épaules.

_Retirons-le de ce groupe de Vautours_

_Alors tu conssssidères cet enfant comme de la charogne ?_

Neville aperçut les expressions faciales d'Allen changeaient en quelques secondes. Le professeur grommelait des paroles inaudibles mais paraissait mécontent. Était-ce encore de sa faute ? Tout était toujours de sa faute, puisqu'il ne pouvait réussir quelque chose correctement.

– Professeur ?

– Hmm.

Allen le dévisagea avec un soupçon de surprise comme s'il avait oublié sa présence.

– M. Londubat…

Neville baissa la tête, inquiet à l'idée à ce que son Professeur lui fasse à nouveau la morale et le traîte de stupide garçon.

– Vous valez mieux que de la charogne, mon garçon.

_C'est toi qui l'as comparé ainsi, idiot._

– Je…

– Certes, vous avez commis des erreurs, des maladresses… Comme n'importe quel homme.

– C'est bon, Professeur, je…

– Non, ce n'est pas bon du tout. Vous n'êtes pas jugé à votre juste valeur, M. Londubat. Je sens… votre bonté et votre courage. Je suis convaincu que vous représenter parfaitement la maison Gryffondor et ses qualités.

À ces mots, Neville ne put s'empêcher de fixer le ruban aux couleurs de Serpentard qui ornait le col de son Professeur.

– Pourquoi vous me dites ça, maintenant à un instant aussi improbable ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Et puis il ne savait même qui il était. Il ne savait rien du tout !

– Je suis capable de voir des choses… Je sais depuis très longtemps le genre de garçon que vous êtes. Vos qualités et vos défauts. _Ils_ m'ont tout dit, dans le creux de mes oreilles.

Il est fou, pensa Neville.

– Mais jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point les choses pouvaient être si dures pour vous. Élèves comme Professeurs ne croient plus en vous, votre Grand-mère non plus. Et on vous rabâche continuellement avec cruauté que vos parents étaient pourtant doués. Éternelle comparaison qui à petit feu vous a détruit, mon garçon. Mais vos parents ne représentent pour vous aucune figure exemplaires… Juste des coquilles vides… Aussi vide qu'une victime d'un Détraqueur.

Neville ne dit rien. Triste et en colère. Comment savait-il tous ça ?! Et oser parler de ses parents ainsi… Quel manque de finesse ! Un Détraqueur ? Oh, oui. Bellatrix est, on ne peut plus, détraquée.

– Je ne vaux rien, d'accord ?! Ce n'est pas la peine de me caser des espoirs dans mon ridicule cerveau ! Et puis, je ne vous permets pas de parler de mes parents ! Qu'est-ce que vous connaissez, vous en parents dérangés, hein ?

À la vue de l'expression douloureuse de son Professeur, il sut qu'il avait touché une plaie non cicatrisée. Il avait involontairement enfoncé un poignard dans la poitrine du maudit. Mais celui-ci reprit rapidement un visage neutre.

_Mana…_

_Aurais-tu dû faire un séjour à Ste Mangouste plutôt que de périr de ma main ?_

– Excusez-moi, Professeur…

Mais celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas et avait probablement de nouveau oublié sa présence. À chaque effleurement d'un souvenir de Mana, Allen sombrait dans ses délires. C'est drôle comment en une cinquantaine d'année rien n'avait changé. Penser à Mana lui était toujours aussi douloureux. Neville sentit juste la petite tape affectueuse d'Allen sur son épaule.

– Ce n'est rien, M. Londubat. C'est normal que vous vous énervez. C'est naturel, biologique et tout en votre droit, mon garçon. Et la colère simule l'honnêteté.

– Mais…

– Allez… Rejoignez vos camarades. Je suis sûr qu'ils sont impatients de vous revoir.

Et avec un sourire sincère, il observa l'enfant rejoindre Harry et Ron qui l'attendaient, inquiet. Il avait des bons amis. Tout est bien qui finit bien. Il retournerait bien se coucher maintenant. Comment ? Il faut retrouver Black ?

Bien entendu, cela ne donna rien. Pas plus que la dernière fois.

* * *

Le lendemain, tout le monde était en forme. Même la fameuse Hermione Granger était sur pied. À peine fut-elle réveillée, qu'elle entendit des rumeurs sur l'arrivée de Black. Inquiète, elle fut tentée de retourner auprès d'Harry mais n'osa pas.

Allen aurait aimé que les garçons viennent auprès d'elle. Elle était si malheureuse. Hagrid lui avait raconté les malheurs de la jeune fille et il avait tant feint être intéressé. Et puis, finalement, il avait sympathisé avec la jeune fille. Elle avait si soif de connaissance. Elle voulait tant savoir quitte à poser des questions dérangeantes sur certaines pratiques de magie à son Professeur. Hagrid avait même donné rendez-vous à Harry et Ron pour leur faire part de ses sentiments vis-à-vis de ces sentiments.

« Pauvre Hermione », il répétait

Sans qu'elle le sache et sûrement ne le sera-t-elle jamais mais beaucoup de personnes tenaient à elle.

Cependant, alors que les garçons croisèrent sa route en discutant de la prochaine sortie au Pré-au-Lard de laquelle l'impertinent Potter semblait vouloir s'inviter, ils évitèrent soigneusement la jeune fille craignant ses remarques embêtantes sur la dangerosité de leur comportement. Harry n'était pas en sucre, non plus. Ce n'était pas un Avada Kedavrah lancé par un fou enfermé pendant 13 années qui allait le mettre à terre, n'est-ce pas ?

Allen songeait tout cela en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Malgré lui, il souriait avec insolence. Ces adolescents étaient tellement amusants… Si ridicules, si stupides… Allen riait d'un air absent. Cependant, lorsqu'il croisa Severus sans le remarquer, c'est bien de la sournoiserie que le Professeur de Potion lut sur le visage de son collègue. Prenant cela comme de la provocation, Rogue grinça des dents sortant Allen de sa torpeur.

– Oh… Severus.

Allen sourit.

– Que me vaut l'honneur de ce grincement de dents à faire trembler Voldy ?

La colère se dessina instantanément sur la peau cireuse du Professeur. Comment osait-il ?! Il savait très bien qu'il avait horreur que l'on prononce ce nom, même ridiculiser.

– Je me demandais si vous riez en pensant au supplice que vous réservez à M. Malefoy.

Allen sourit de plus belle. Certes, les deux n'étaient pas liés, mais il s'amusait à inquiéter son collègue.

– Cela t'est resté au travers de la trachée, Severus ?

– Cessez de me provoquer, Walker… Il n'est plus l'heure de jouer l'enfant. Vous ne pourrez fuir ainsi continuellement…

Allen se mit soudainement à trembler, extrêmement pâle. Il aurait cru entendre les paroles de Tom. Severus sourit, satisfait de l'effet de ses paroles sur cet homme.

Finalement, Allen afficha un sourire encore plus arrogant et entra enfin dans son bureau, sachant très bien que Drago et ses deux camarades ne devraient tarder. Néanmoins, ils arrivèrent avec une bonne dizaine de minutes de retard, l'air accablé. Allen le jeta un regard froid accompagné d'un sourire carnassier afin de pimenter le tout.

– Vous êtes en retard ! 20 points de moins pour Serpentard.

– Pff, on n'a pas que vous dans notre vie.

– 10 points de moins pour votre insolence, Malefoy, !

Ils s'assirent l'air totalement dépité. Quoi qu'il en soit, Malefoy avait prévu un tas de répliques pour provoquer son professeur. De toute façon, il aura toujours son père pour renverser la situation. Il en craignait rien. Et probablement pas ce Professeur dont les origines sont si louches que les Sangs Pur pouvaient sentir le sang souillé bouillant dans ses maudites veines. Mais lorsque ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux d'Allen toute sa confiance disparut d'une traite. Envolée.

« Je vais mourir »

…

Lorsque les trois garçons sortirent de la salle du Professeur Walker, leurs regards étaient incroyablement vides et ils marchaient presque avec autant grâce que des Zombies. Alors que Link faisait ces patrouilles habituelles, il les crut presque victimes d'un sortilège d'Imperium, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

– M. Malefoy ?

– Hmmm?

Crabbe et Goyle avaient l'air encore plus abruti que lui. Probablement parce qu'ils l'étaient déjà à la base mais là n'était pas le problème.

– Qu'avez-vous fait avec le Professeur Walker ?

– Rien. Rien du tout.

Et les trois rejoignirent rapidement le dortoir, laissant Link en plan au milieu du couloir. Inquiet, il se précipita à vol d'oiseau dans le bureau d'Allen. Celui-ci, trop occupé à nourrir son serpent, qu'il trouvait encore trop jeune pour apparaître en public et que en conséquent, restait caché, ne remarqua pas la présence qui s'était faufilé.

– Ah, Salieri… Tu es si craquant.

Jalouse, Miss Teigne sauta sur son bureau, ravageant ses dossiers et se mit à miauler. Allen, de toute façon bien trop bordélique pour s'en soucier répondit aux attentes de la chatte et la chouchouta avec tout autant d'attention.

Link reprit sa forme humanoïde et resta quelque seconde de plus derrière lui, le visage serein.

– Hé bien, Link qu'attends-tu ?

– Allen ?

– Tu crois que je leur ai fait du mal, hein ? Beaucoup de mal ?

Il se tourna vers le vampire, une lueur démente brillant dans les yeux. Il souriait. Comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne put résister au fou rire qui l'étreignait face au visage de Link qui semblait s'imaginant les trois jeunes entrains de subir le sortilège Doloris.

Allen en renversa sa chaise mi-amusé, mi-colérique.

– Hé bien ce n'est pas le cas. reprit-il.

– Alors qu'as-tu fait…

– Je leur ai fait revivre toute leur erreur. J'ai pourfendu leur intimité ! (Il s'essouffle) Je leur ai montré toute la vulgarité de leur être, tout le malheur qu'ils ont pu créer chez les autres et simuler la douleur qu'ils auraient ressentie à la place de leur victime. Mais… Mais… Les deux autres étaient bien trop idiots pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. (il rit calmement) Je pense juste qu'ils doivent juste avoir le cerveau retourné, actuellement… Je ne suis pas convaincu qu'ils se souviennent de leurs noms. Après tout, j'ai durant de courts instants modifiés leur souvenir afin de leur ressentir l'effet attendu.

Pris d'un sentiment de joie triomphant, Allen monta en euphorie au fur et à mesure que l'expression de Link fut de plus en plus déconfite. Il paraissait tant en proie à une psychose que Miss Teigne décida de se cacher.

– Cependant…

Il soupira.

– J'imagine que Malefoy a vécu de manière intense ce petit tour de manège…

Brusquement, Allen s'effondra assis sur son bureau, vidé de ses forces, l'air à nouveau parfaitement calme. Mais Link n'osait même plus le regarder en face.

– Tu te racontes de ce que tu as fait, Allen ? C'est de la torture mentale ! Ce n'est pas possible… Je croyais que tu cherchais la rédemption… Tu m'avais dit, ce jour-là, que maintenant que tu avais retrouvé tes souvenirs, que tout était clair maintenant dans ta tête, tu étais prêt à prendre un nouveau départ, à devenir un nouvel homme. J'ai été aveugle, je le crains.

Allen n'avait même plus la force de sourire.

– Je ne veux pas qu'ils fassent les mêmes erreurs que moi, Link. Quitte à procéder de manière forte, autant que cela soit utile.

– Il y avait tant d'autres moyens.

– Tu ne comprends pas Link. Ces enfants sont maudits. Aux yeux de la société, ce sont de sales mômes pourris gâtés. Des privilégiés… Et c'est vrai. Mais derrière tout cela, ils sont éduqués afin de concevoir une idéologie raciste pour finalement rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort. Il faut agir avant que cela ne soit trop tard.

Malgré lui, Link s'apaisa. Derrière ses airs sadiques et déments, Allen voulait le bien de ces enfants. Se laissant à l'émotion, il ne déclina l'étreinte d'Allen avant de plonger avec douceur ses canines dans la chair fragile de son compagnon. Allen ne le repoussa pas, se tut et semblait presque s'endormir dans les bras du blond.

C'était réellement épuisant de jouer avec l'esprit d'adolescent.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir**

**Je publie régulièrement vu le nombre de chapitres que j'ai en avance XD D'ailleurs, j'ai presque fini la totalité de la fanfic!**

**Bien évidemment, je considère que la plupart des lecteurs connaissent déjà bien l'univers de Harry Potter. Alors malgré le fait que j'essaye de réintroduire certaines notions, certains personnages sont présentés directement sous leurs vraies visages. Personne ne va me dire qu'il ne connaît pas le secret de Rogue, par exemple? :)**

**Bref, bonne lecture**

* * *

En ce jour fatidique, les jeunes élèves de Poudlard auront l'occasion de se promener dans le Pré-au-lard, et cela pourrait permettre à tous de se détendre. Les derniers événements avaient été éprouvants pour tous. Hermione n'était toujours pas parvenue à ressouder ses liens avec ses deux amis et Drago était étrangement calme ces derniers temps. Il ne souriait plus, et n'envoyer plus de répliques acerbes à ses petits camarades. Les Professeurs en étaient presque inquiets et Severus Rogue songeait sérieusement à éclairer leur lanterne sur sa condition en interrogeant Allen. Mais Albus lui avait certifié qu'il avait parfaitement confiance en Allen tout comme il avait confiance en Severus et que donc il ne lui permettait pas de remettre ces méthodes en question. Parfois, Severus aurait bien aimé giflé « Monsieur le Directeur » mais il avait bien trop de respect pour cet homme au fond de lui. Néanmoins, on pouvait bel et bien doutait de ses capacités à accorder sa confiance correctement. Tout d 'abord car Voldemort est déjà entré sous la forme d'un Professeur puis par le fait même que Severus Rogue enseignant à Poudlard depuis presque 13 ans n'était pas un si bon modèle. Quand il était question de danger, il était là, utile et sérieux. Mais dans ses cours, il ne faisait rien qui permettait à ces élèves de progresser. Certes, il était incontestablement très doué mais incapable de transmettre son savoir. Inutile professeur.

Durant son cours dernier, Rogue eut du mal à cacher sa surprise lorsque Malefoy demanda gentiment à Harry de lui prêter une louche. Aucun sarcasme, irrespect, rien. Une simple demande. Même Harry lorsqu'il lui avait tendu l'objet demandé, n'avait cessé de le fixer avec crainte, attendant l'ouverture de la trappe. Mais il ne s'agissait pas là d'un piège. Incontestablement, Allen Walker avait fait quelque chose à cet enfant.

Mais que pouvait-il lui dire : « Walker ! Vous avez rendu cet enfant respectueux ! Quel crime abominable ! » ? Non, évidemment que non.

Il avait tenté de questionner son élève favori à propos de ce qui avait pu se passer cette soirée-là mais le jeune Serpentard manqua de s'évanouir à l'unique souvenir de cet événement.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, Professeur Rogue…

Il était étrangement, pâle et tremblant, peureux même. Ce n'était pas ce qu'était censé être le jeune Drago Malefoy. Où était passé sa prétention et son arrogance ? Pourquoi ne s'amusait-il plus à provoquer Potter ? Il savait très bien que quoi qu'il en ressorte, Harry sera toujours le seul puni.

– Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

– J'espère que cela n'affectera pas votre travail dans ma matière.

– Oh, n'ayez crainte. Je resterai concentré.

Il avait contemplé le fils de Lucius Malefoy encore un instant, cherchant à s'introduire secrètement dans son esprit afin de trouver un élément pour condamner Allen mais rien. L'esprit de Malefoy était bizarrement… Propre. Lavé de toute perversion. Malefoy était comme devenu… plus mature. Pouvait-il réellement s'en plaindre ? Rogue craignait juste qu'il déçoive son père s'il cessait d'insulter ses petits camarades de « sang-de-bourbe ». Bien que lui-même tînt en horreur cette insulte. Il avait laissé l'enfant quitter la salle sans rien dire. Malefoy chantonnait. Une mélodie qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il avait déjà entendu… Cette nuit où il devait retrouver le Maître des Ténèbres. Allen jouait du piano dans l'obscurité la plus complète, seul…

Minerva ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait s'inquiéter de la santé mentale de son élève alors que celui-ci semblait à ses yeux bien plus sympathique. Elle en était si heureuse qu'elle commença à apprécier le nouveau professeur. Elle, n'était jamais parvenu à faire évoluer les mentalités de ces élèves malgré sa rudesse et son sens incomparable de la justice. Rogue la jugea presque naïve de croire Allen capable de faire changer les choses ainsi de façon morale. De toute façon, elle ne le connaissait pas. Mais lui, Severus l'avait bien connu… durant les trois plus longues années de sa vie.

* * *

En cette matinée où les élèves jappaient de joie comme des canidés, Hagrid était absent. Il devait défendre son hippogriffe adoré. Rogue ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait ressentir de l'affection pour ce genre de créature et son manque de sensibilité fut pointé par MacGonagall qui ne supportait pas son manque d'empathie pour le pauvre demi-géant. Allen, lui ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Même ce matin, face à déjeuner pourtant si appétissant, la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire fut de dormir. Rogue cacha sa colère. Comment pouvait-il se permettre de dormir au côté de Minerva ?! Quelle insolence.

Mais le Professeur ne semblait pas le moins du monde outrée, plutôt amusée même. Malgré le fait qu'elle sache qu'il soit plus âgé que Rubeus, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme un jeune homme de vingt ans. Il en avait l'âge mental, c'était indéniable.

…

_Une grande pièce vide aux couleurs ternes_

_Ne pourrait-on pas allumer ne serait-ce qu'une bougie ?_

– _Viens t'assssseoir à notre table, Allen._

_Un homme pâle dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur rougeâtre malsaine_

_Répugnant. Il n'avait plus rien d'humain._

_Il avait tout perdu. Pourtant, il devrait être humain._

_Mais même son nez qui a cruellement laissé place à deux fentes prouve le contraire_

_Il s'assoit auprès de tous ces Hommes._

_À ses côtés un jeune homme au nez crochu dont le crâne est surplombé d'une chevelure grasse_

_Non loin, un homme à la longue chevelure blonde presque blanche, accompagné d'un couple._

_La femme est incroyablement pâle, les cheveux noirs de Jay et hirsutes. Elle est d'une beauté maléfique._

_Mais les gens qui l'entourent, il ne s'en préoccupe pas tellement._

_Au centre se tient la chose. Celle qui a perdu son humanité._

– _Bonsssoir mes amis._

_Amis ? Il rit. Quel idiot, ce Tom._

_Celui-ci lui lance un regard noir._

– _Je suis très content de la réussite de nos dernières opérations. Je suis fier de vous…_

– _Maître…_

_Fier ? Que des idiots se trimballent entièrement masqué pour causer le mal et la destruction ? Quelle lâcheté._

_Mais il en a plus rien à faire. Il trouve amusant le fait qu'ils se prennent au sérieux._

– _Allen ?_

– _Oui, Voldy ?_

_Les visages de ses « alliés » sont défigurés par la rage. Comment pouvait-il oser ?! Il ne l'avait jamais appelé Maître. Jamais._

_Même au tout début lorsqu'il avait été victime du sortilège de l'Imperium, il ne l'avait pas appelé Maître._

— _Il paraît que tu as laissé s'échapper une jeune femme ?! Une Sang-De-Bourbe qui plus est ?_

_Allen haussa les épaules, ennuyé. Il ne s'en souvenait même pas. Ce fait est juste une preuve de son inattention plutôt que de sa pitié._

– _Probablement, fus-je distrait à cet instant, Tom._

– _Distrait, tu dis ?!_

_Il ne dit rien, soupire. La jeune femme à la longue chevelure noire paraît extrêmement outré de son comportement. Mais le plus effrayant restait l'homme au centre dont le crâne lisse luisait légèrement dans l'obscurité. Les lèvres si tant elles existent étaient crispées dans un horrible rictus._

– _Endoloris !_

_Et il s'écrasa au sol, se tordant de douleur, son corps lanciné de part en part, face au regard impuissant du jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Cet enfant semblait plus effrayé que la victime elle-même. Mais il ne dit rien. _

_Ce sort… Ils l'avaient appris ensemble. Et il se l'était infligé à lui-même. Alors, il ne cria, ni ne gémit. Et cela frustrait son « maître »._

– _ENDOLORIS !_

– Ah !

Allen tomba à la renverse de sa chaise et personne n'eut le réflexe de la rattraper. S'écrasant violemment contre le sol, sa chaise se fracassa sous la violence de l'impact et certaines bribes du meuble pénétrèrent la peau du professeur. Son corps était encore irradié par le souvenir de la douleur. Il peinait à se relever et resta une vingtaine de seconde dans un état comateux sous l'effet du choc. Honteux, il se redressa de suite après avoir retrouvé ses sens lança un sortilège de réparation. Chaque morceau de bois coincé dans sa peau en sortit afin de reconstruire la chaise. Malheureusement, elle resta teintée de quelles gouttelettes de sang.

– Vous nous avez fait une de ces peurs, Walker.

Essuyant la sueur perlant sur son visage, Allen sourit le plus gentiment possible. Comment avait-il pu s'endormir ? Quelle maladresse.

– J'en suis désolé, Minerva.

Albus rit avec douceur pour faire retomber l'ambiance mais Severus continuait de lui lancer des regards froids. Les élèves fixaient avec amusement leur professeur. Décidément, il était incapable de se réveiller comme tout le monde. Toujours fallait-il qu'il soit au bord d'une attaque.

– Vous faites encore des cauchemars, Walker ?

– Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, Severus. Mais ne te tracasse pas, ta potion possède de nombreuses vertus. Certaines choses ne dépendent plus de problème physiologique, voilà tout.

– Je ne me tracassais pas. Je suis convaincu des effets bénéfiques de ma potion.

Allen lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Il était réellement reconnaissant pour son travail. Mais Rogue n'appréciait ses sourires niais et gentillets. Qu'il les garde pour lui. Alors que Rogue comptait rapidement finir son assiette, il remarqua qu'il tremblait. L'expression d'Allen durant sa chute…

Ses yeux si vides et ce sourire douloureux… Comme cette nuit… Comme toutes ces nuits…et ces jours.

Le souvenir de Voldemort torturant Allen tracassait Severus. Ce n'était pas une image agréable. Et il lui avait rappelé.

Le blandin avait bien remarqué son malaise mais se fit silencieux et termina rapidement son déjeuner. Il fallait qu'il se change. Sa peau était toute trouée de fragments de bois, maintenant.

– Quel étrange garçon…

– Le jour où un professeur ne vous paraîtra pas étrange, vous me préviendrez, Minerva.

Elle sourit brièvement. Severus avait raison.

* * *

Ron et Harry étaient impatients. Le survivant se faufilera dans le passage secret de la Sorcière Borgne afin de le rejoindre tout comme durant la journée de Noël. Mais cette fois-ci, il emportera sa cape d'invincibilité. Ils avaient tout prévu. De plus, à l'aide de la carte, la moindre présence néfaste lui sera facilement détectable. Hermione semblait prête à les dénoncer amenant à nouveau de la rancœur dans l'âme de Ron. Mais qu'importe. Harry irait qu'il neige ou qu'il pleuve, Sirius Black ou non.

Cependant, alors que tous étaient parti durant longtemps, il ne put s'empêcher, malgré lui, de passer non loin de la Salle des Serdaigles. Il regarda furtivement mais continua finalement son chemin.

– Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

Il redressa la tête et se trouva à nouveau en face à face à Luna Lovegood, son habituel regard rêveur inscrit sur son visage juvénile.

– Non. Je passais par hasard.

– Tu ne vas pas au Pré-au-lard ?

– Je n'en ai pas eu l'autorisation.

– Ah… Je vois.

Harry resta silencieux, étrangement gêné.

– Tu veux venir avec moi ? Je m'entraîne à jongler.

Jongler ?! Ne devrait-elle pas faire ses devoirs ? Harry sourit malgré tout. Il aurait aimé apprendre à jongler, il ne l'avait jamais essayé, après tout. N'importe quelle activité restait sympathique à découvrir. Mais il ne pouvait. Il lui avait promis. Il avait juré à Ron qu'il viendra alors il viendra.

– Désolé, je dois finir mes devoirs. Je suis déjà en retard. Une prochaine fois.

Le regard de Luna s'illumina comme si ses paroles avaient miraculeuses et totalement inattendues. Elle le sentait dans sa voix, Harry était sincère. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il doive faire des devoirs, mais elle était bel et bien convaincue qu'il avait en effet une chose prévue. Et il aimerait vraiment s'entraîner à jongler avec elle. Elle, Loufoca. Surprenant. Il ne se moquait pas d'elle.

– Si tu veux… Je n'ai rien prévu demain. Cela ne me générait pas. Ça changera de la magie, j'imagine.

Elle sourit, amusée.

– Très bien, Harry. À demain.

Et il l'observa s'envoler au loin aussi légère qu'une fée.

Redescendu sur Terre, Harry se précipita vers la sorcière borgne. Mais bien trop distrait, il en avait oublié de revérifier sa carte. Et il n'avait pas remarqué son Professeur de Potions qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

– M. Potter… Tiens donc.

– Monsieur.

Il s'approcha presque brusquement de lui, le regard inquisiteur.

\- Que faites-vous là, seul, au milieu de couloir ? Ne devriez-vous pas rejoindre votre Salle Commune. Vous avez encore un devoir à me rendre, il me semble.

— Oui, monsieur. Mais je réfléchissais en profitant du calme de ce… couloir.

Rogue ne semblait pas convaincu.

– Dans ce cas-là, vous pouvez toujours travailler à la bibliothèque. À moins que ce lieu ne soit pas assez noble pour M. Potter ?

— Non, bien sûr Monsieur. J'y cours.

Il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque tandis que le Professeur suivait le moindre de ses mouvements. Effrayant. Une fois hors de son champ de vision, il ressortit sa carte et attendit que Rogue retourne dans son bureau. À peine ce fut le cas, il courut jusqu'au passage où il disparut en seulement 5 secondes. Perché non loin de la statue, une chauve-souris fixait les lieux.

Rapidement, Harry avait rejoint Honeydukes. Cette fois-ci, pas de Professeur Walker pour l'interrompre au beau milieu, à son plus grand soulagement.

Il s'approcha de Ron, non loin de la cabane hurlante, seul. Évidemment, il avait dû tant s'ennuyer sans Hermione à attendre Harry comme un poteau. Mais lorsqu'Harry fut arrivé, il fallut que Malefoy arrive. Il était accompagné de ses camarades riant comme des chameaux mais lui ne souriait même plus.

– Salut, Weasley.

– Salut… ?

Les autres Serpentard murmuraient des sottises dans les oreilles du jeune Malefoy qui grimaçait devant tant d'idiotie.

– Ça va, tu ne t'ennuies pas trop sans Potter ?

– Euh… Non.

Harry était tout prêt de lui et aurait bien aimé se montrer mais face à ces serpents, le danger était bien trop élevé. Remarquant l'impatience des camarades du blond à ce qu'il ridiculise son ami, Harry s'amusa à leur jeter d'innocentes boules de neiges. Et fit tremblant la barrière. Un fantôme, ils penseront. Rapidement, les autres fuirent. Mais Drago resta perplexe et grimaça. Ron était bien trop calme. S'il y avait réellement une présence menaçante, il affichera déjà un visage d'épouvante. Il fit semblant de s'éloigner rejoindre ses amis et remarqua la tête d'Harry qui flottait non loin de Ron. Évidemment. Ces idiots…

– Tu les as fait flipper, Harry !

– C'était bien le but…

– Malefoy était étrange, non ?

Harry haussa les épaules, non intéressé. Que pouvait-il en avoir à faire du comportement de ce fils à papa ?!

Mais il réalisa rapidement ses torts. À peine, revenait-il de la statue de la sorcière qu'il sentit une main rude l'empoigné. Il laissa s'échapper un cri de surprise. Rogue. Il le traîna jusqu'à son bureau et lui ordonna de s'asseoir bien que lui-même préférait rester debout.

– … Malefoy vient de me faire de quelque chose de bien étrange. Il aurait aperçu votre tête, M Potter. Au Pré-au-Lard.

– C'est étrange, en effet. Peut-être a-t-il rêvé ?

– Malefoy n'est pas sujet aux hallucinations, Potter !

Rogue était blanc de colère.

– Vous n'avez aucun droit de s'y rendre. Et pourtant si votre tête s'y trouvait, j'imagine que tout le reste de votre corps s'y trouvait aussi.

– Forcément.

– Oh, vous, je ne vous ai pas sonné, Walker !

Harry tressauta de peur. Il n'avait même pas remarquer son Professeur occupait à ranger les potions. Il se sentait humilier de se faire remonter les bretelles par Rogue face à un autre qui semblait amusé de la situation.

– Si arrogant comme votre père. Incapable de se plier au règlement. Tout le monde se plie pour protéger le pauvre petit Potter mais lui évidemment ne trouve pas mieux à faire que de s'amuser à sortir malgré les dangers. Car Potter se croit invincible ! Votre père aussi avait la tête si enflée que…

– Ainsi, tu t'inquiètes pour Potter, Severus ? C'est charmant, déclara Allen avant d'entendre Harry crier de colère.

– Taisez-vous !

– Plaît-il ?, demanda Rogue stupéfait.

– Je vous ai demandé de vous taire. Cessez d'insulter mon père ! Je sais très bien que mon père vous a sauvé la vie ! Dumbledore me l'a dit.

Rogue sourit avec cruauté.

– Ah oui ? J'imagine que le directeur ne vous a pas raconté afin de ne pas blesser les oreilles du pauvre petit Potter. Votre père, M. Potter, et ses amis m'ont fait une mauvaise farce qui aurait pu me coûter la vie. Mais votre père s'est ravisé au dernier moment sauvant ma peau ainsi que la sienne.

Harry resta stupéfait. Il n'avait en effet jamais entendu le récit complet. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se montrer si rancunier. Harry n'y était pour rien.

– Alors, vous admettez être allé au Pré-au-lard ?

– Non.

– Très bien. Si vous ne voulez pas le reconnaître, videz vos poches, Potter.

Harry resta stupéfait. Il ne voulait pas que Rogue découvre sa carte.

– Si vous ne le faites pas, je vous offre une retenue avec Walker.

Livide, Harry s'exécuta. Rogue contempla le sachet de bonbon de chez Zonko avec avidité.

– Vous venez de l'acheter, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, c'est un cadeau de Ron.

– Oh et vous l'avez gardé tout ce temps ? Touchant.

Il lui offrit un sourire railleur.

– Qu'en pensez-vous, Walker ?

– Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Qu'il ment ?

Allen s'était approché du bureau, les bras croisés avec un sourire arrogant à faire pâlir le maître des Potions. Harry regarda avec supplice son Professeur. Il allait le dénoncer. Après tout, Walker savait.

Mais les yeux de Rogue furent attirés par le parchemin vierge.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

– Un simple parchemin, répondit Harry l'air le plus détaché possible.

Allen fixa la carte avec curiosité, détectant la magie qui s'en échappait.

– Ne me faites pas croire que vous vous promenez avec un simple parchemin, Potter. Revalio !

Des écrits se dessinèrent sur le papier, et en lisant peu à peu ce qui s'offrait face à lui, Allen ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Des insultes sur Rogue défilèrent et tout son physique y passa. Rogue jeta un regard noir à celui qui rit avant de jeter une poudre dans la cheminée avec colère. Mais l'attention de Harry fut détournée par un étrange sifflement. Un serpent sortit de la chemise de Walker et le fixa de ses yeux reptiliens. « Prends garde » avait-il crut entendre. Quel idiot ! Il savait bien qu'il devait rester sur ces gardes. Cependant, Harry oublia le serpent lorsqu'il aperçut Lupin sortir de la cheminée.

– Lupin !

– Oui, Severus ?

– Regardez-moi ça !

Lupin prit la carte avec un étrange sourire tandis qu'Allen tentait de décoder l'esprit de loup. Il y savait quelque chose, cela paraissait clair. Et Rogue en était tout autant convaincu que Allen. Les deux se lancèrent malgré eux un regard entendu.

– C'est juste un parchemin insultant tous ceux qui le lisent, Severus. Harry a dû se le procurer dans un Farce et attrape. Il n'y aucune trace de magie noire.

Remus, à son tour, ne put retenir un petit rire.

– Lunard, Quedver, Cornedrue et Patmol… Savez-vous qui sont-ils, Potter ?

– Aucune idée.

Il lut la sincérité dans sa voix et soupira.

– Très bien. Mais je reste certain de votre entorse au règlement.

Et c'est ce moment que Ron Weasley choisit pour débarquer et annoncer que c'était bel et bien lui qui avait offert tout ça Harry. Rogue n'en fut que plus furieux. Allen savait très bien qu'il mentait et ne pouvait se permettre d'utiliser la magie sur eux pour prouver le contraire. Alors, il observa Rogue baisser les épaules, vaincu.

– Je m'occupe d'eux, Severus.

Rogue n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Lupin quittait la pièce, accompagné des deux garçons. Puis, vu le regard haineux hantant le visage de Rogue, Allen préféra s'éclipser. Il rejoint le groupe silencieusement. Remus avait bien compris que Harry s'était rendu au Pré-au-Lard. Ainsi le Parchemin n'était pas une simple farce et Lupin le savait. Suspect.

– _Il est un des auteurs_

– _Probablement, Salieri._

Mais la discussion entre le serpent et le blandin fut rapidement coupé par les cris de Remus.

– Comment avez-vous pu ?! Je vous croyais plus intelligent, Harry ou du moins pas aussi suicidaire.

– Désolé, Professeur.

Harry était profondément attristé d'avoir déçu son professeur favori.

– C'est de ma faute monsieur. J'ai demandé à Harry de m'accompagner.

Remus poussa malgré lui un grognement animal, angoissé à l'idée du manque de conscience de ses élèves.

– Harry a tout autant une part de responsabilité ! Et j'imagine que ce n'est pas la première fois que vous faites ça, n'est-ce pas ?!

Harry et Ron baissèrent la tête, honteux.

– Et toi, Allen, viens-tu seulement de le découvrir ?, ajouta brutalement Lupin d'un air suspicieux.

– J'en tombe des nues, répondit-il avec une voix de fausset.

Il souriait, l'insolent. Et Harry se pinçait les lèvres avec rancune. Mais Lupin n'était pas dupe. Allen le savait déjà, il en était certain. Allen avait été un collègue agréable avec lui. Respectueux, amusant… Et surtout, il n'avait aucun préjugés sur sa condition de loup-garou. Mais… Il ne pouvait nier sa nature malsaine. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient entraînés à lancer un Patronus et qu'il avait dû faire face à son Épouvantard… Celui-ci avait suggéré de tels horreurs dont Allen n'a aucunement cherché à cacher. Et il l'imaginait bien faire taire les déviances de Potter par négligence ou désintérêt. Pourtant, il avait bel et bien sévèrement puni les trois Serpentards après leur vilaine plaisanterie. Ce n'était pas du favoritisme. Il s'agissait plutôt…

– Tu ne punis seulement si l'élève a mis en danger une personne autre que soi-même.

Allen fut surpris des paroles de son collègue. Ainsi, il avait réellement cherché à comprendre son fonctionnement. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué.

– Je n'approuve pas tes méthodes.

– Tu m'en vois désolé, dit-il sans aucune émotion apparente.

Angoissé par le ton pris par Allen, il se tourna de nouveau vers les élèves.

– Je vous confisque cette carte. Et si jamais vous faites à nouveau une petite escapade…

– Je vous promets, Professeur, je ne le referai plus.

Satisfait, Lupin sourit et repartit avec la mystérieuse carte des Maraudeurs. Allen s'étira avec nonchalance et s'apprêta à partir alors que Miss Granger entra en collision avec lui. Déstabilisé et peu concentré, Allen glissa et se retrouva à terre sur les fesses. Hermione sembla effrayé par son acte de maladresse et fit un mouvement de choc ainsi que de surprise.

– Oh, Professeur. Je suis désolée.

– Ce n'est rien, Miss Granger.

Allen n'en était nullement affecté et se releva prêt à partir. Mais Hermione tira avec autorité sur sa cape l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

– J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, à vous trois.

– Si tu es ici pour nous faire la morale.

Elle soupira d'exaspération et de tristesse.

– Bien sûr que non, Ron. Je viens de recevoir ceci.

Elle leur tendit un petit morceau de papier. Des phrases courtes, des mots simples. Une simple signification : Hagrid a perdu son procès Buck est condamné à mort.

Le visage couvert de larme, Hermione cherchait à s'expliquer. Elle l'avait pourtant aidé à préparer sa défense et malgré tout… La colère ayant totalement disparu du visage de Ron, il l'a pris dans ses bras, tout autant affecté. Harry resta en arrière, fixant le Professeur Walker cherchant la moindre trace de tristesse. Mais il n'y en avait aucune. En fait, il n'y avait rien. Les yeux dans les vagues, Allen n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir compris ce qui se déroulait autour de lui.

– Il faut qu'on aille le voir, qu'on le soutienne.

Walker se redressa brusquement, repensant au visage de Lupin. Il devait veiller sur les gosses. Et ils s'apprêtaient à sortir tous les trois alors que les Détraqueurs et Black rôdent dans les parages.

– Je vous accompagne.

– Oh non !, ne put retenir Harry.

Mais Allen sourit gentiment nullement affecté. À première vue.

– Je retire 10 points à Gryffondor pour votre insolence, Potter.

– Mais…

– Je vous ramène jusqu'à la porte et je ne resterai pas, n'ayez crainte.

– Et pour le retour ?

Les deux garçons lancèrent un regard noir à Hermione toujours trop prévenante.

– Tim me préviendra et je viendrai vous escorter.

Il s'exécuta et ne dit mot. Il n'était pas dérangeant quand il le voulait. Il ne resta même pas pour saluer son ami. Il pouvait le rencontrer quand il le désirait et le temps n'était pas à la retrouvaille.

Hagrid était abattu. Buck allait mourir. Buck son hippogriffe. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. C'était tellement idiot. Pour une chose aussi stupide, une vie allait être volée. Mais « vous pouvez toujours faire appelle » lui rappela Hermione. Parle toujours.

Alors que le trio ressortait, ce fut finalement Link qui se présenta à la porte afin de les raccompagne en toute sécurité. Ils aimaient bien plus ce concierge. Il devrait les punir pour n'avoir pas respecté le règlement mais décidément, il n'en prenait pas compte.

Cependant, les Gryffondors se stoppèrent lorsqu'ils aperçurent Malefoy. Le visage ravagé par la haine, ils se retenaient de lui balancer un sort par surprise.

– Qu'il y a-t-il Granger ?

– Buck est condamné à mort par ta faute ! Idiot !

— Ah…

Il ne semblait pas éprouvé de remords mais la joie ne se lisait non plus. Il regarda ses trois ennemis dans les yeux avec une sorte d'indifférence effrayante.

– Il est vrai que je suis fautif… Cependant, je crois toujours que les cours donnés par Hagrid sont pathétiques.

Comment osait-il ? Mais au moins, il reconnaissait sa culpabilité dans l'affaire. Tout était toujours de sa faute. Il leur pourrissait la vie de toute façon. Et maintenant alors qu'un Hippogriffe allait mourir à cause de sa connerie, il se permettait d'ajouter que Hagrid était incompétent.

Hermione tendit le poing, mais Link l'intercepta à une vitesse inhumaine avant de la tirer vers le bâtiment en indiquant aux garçons de le suivre. Puis, une fois les élèves « remis en place », il disparut. Finalement, Hermione n'aura jamais l'occasion de frapper Malefoy. Mais l'heure n'était plus à la joie de frapper et de libérer sa haine mais à la tristesse du deuil. Si seulement ils pouvaient empêcher le châtiment mortel non-mérité de Buck. Pauvre animal… Son destin est aux mains d'irresponsables…

* * *

Mais le lendemain, Harry avait autre chose en tête. Il devait retrouver Luna. Elle l'attendait, il en était certain. Elle voulait s'entraîner à jongler comme au cirque. S'habillant correctement de sa tenue de Gryffondor, il rejoignit la jeune Serdaigle, souriant et calme. Sirius et Buck lui paraissait bien loin à ce moment. Lune avait pour l'occasion attachée ses cheveux en une queue de cheval très simple bien que charmante aux yeux de Harry. Pourtant sa chevelure blonde était aussi sale que celle de Rogue si on oublie les efforts d'hygiène surprenants de celui-ci ces derniers temps. Sa baguette qui ne risquait pas d'avoir quelconque utilité en cette mâtinée était glissé entre son oreille et son crâne. Au moins, elle pourrait l'attraper avec facilité si besoin. Elle sortit une boîte de petite balle en mousse de toute couleur et commença de ses petites mains agiles à jouer avec deux. Perplexe, Harry l'observa faire. Il n'avait jamais pu admirer les artistes du cirque. Parfois, les Dursley s'y rendaient où Dudley en profitait pour se goinfrer de pop-corn. Alors, il fixa sans rien dire avant de tenter avec deux balles. Aussi peu de balles permettaient de rendre les choses vraiment très simples et accessibles à tous. Mais rapidement le nombre de balle de Luna augmentait et alors que Harry réussi à en faire tomber une bien qu'il n'en possédait que deux, Luna jonglait déjà à cinq balles.

– Tu es bien trop tendu, Harry. Il faudrait penser à te débarrasser de tous ces Joncheruines.

Il n'avait aucune idée de quoi elle parlait. Mais tant pis.

– Oublie un instant tes soucis… Et admire simplement ces balles dansaient avec harmonie. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elles offrent des spectacles. Hier, elles étaient boudeuses.

– …

Gêné et confus, Harry continua tout de même d'essayer. Il était loin de progresser, mais il trouvait cela amusant.

– Pourquoi as-tu eu l'idée de pratiquer une telle chose ? On est à Poudlard…

Elle sourit, ses yeux luisaient d'une lumière argentée reflétant la candeur.

– _Il_ aimait bien quand on le pratiquait ensemble…

– De qui ?

Elle ne répondit et sourit d'un air mystérieux.

Brusquement, Harry lâcha toutes ses balles. Un souffle dans sa nuque l'avait effrayé… Quelle horreur. En sueur et le cœur battant, Harry ramassa ses outils avant d'enfin faire face à cet individu malvenu.

– Oh… Professeur Walker… Quelle bonne surprise, dit-il d'un ton railleur.

Allen lui adressa un sourire avant de prendre à son tour une bonne quantité de balles. Il les observa un instant avec une infime tristesse. Son regard nostalgique faisait presque pitié. Il les couva d'un regard puis il se mit à les jeter dans les airs et à essayer de jongler de manière professionnelle. Il semblait presque doué, mais son geste était dénué de grâce car son bras gauche était bien douloureux pour lui permettre de pratiquer correctement, il manquait d'agilité et ce n'est pas en grimaçant à chaque geste qu'il parviendrait à offrir un spectacle un peu de magie. Si seulement il pouvait libérer son bras du sceau mais c'était bien trop risqué. Il voulait détruire car maintenant les ennemis étaient partout.

Et les balles voletaient dans les airs…

Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six…

Une palette de coloris différents… Arc-en-ciel d'un art oublié.

Mana aimait jongler. Même sous la pluie, même sous la neige qui l'a vu disparaître.

Et il riait avec innocence… C'était un clown, après tout.

Luna contempla la scène avec une étrange satisfaction et se mit à rire… Un rire léger, si féerique.

– Prenez garde à ne pas vous faire dévorer.

À ces mots, Allen les fit tous tomber de surprise avec une expression maladive.

– Elle rigolait, Professeur. Ces balles ne mordent pas.

Bien qu'Harry doutât de ses propres paroles lorsqu'il aperçut les bouches grotesques dessinaient sur certaines.

Pris d'un vertige soudain, Allen s'assied sur les marches sans un mot et laissa retomber son bras gauche. Cet art lui avait profondément manqué. Mais cette fille… Cette fille.

**Boum-Boum**

– Je ne savais pas que vous pratiquez, Professeur.

– J'ai grandi dans un cirque moldu, Potter.

Toute souriante, Luna pris place au côté du Professeur avec un air mature mais resta silencieuse.

Harry dévisagea Allen. Il croyait qu'un homme aussi embêtant ayant grandi à Serpentard qui plus est venait forcément d'une famille noble de Sang-Pur avec une enfance pourrie-gâtée…

– Grandir dans un cirque ? Vos parents étaient artistes ?

Le visage d'Harry reflétait l'innocence et la curiosité. Il s'imaginait probablement Allen aidant ses parents dans le numéro, voyageant dans le monde entier, applaudit de tous… Mais lorsqu'il aperçut la grimace de son Professeur, il se ravisa. Allen était très vieux. Durant son enfance, les choses devaient être différente.

– J'avais été acheté. J'étais une sorte de… Esclave.

Allen tenta de le dire avec un sourire amusé mais l'expression choquée du Survivant lui fit regretter ses paroles. Seule Luna restait calme. Comme si… Elle le savait déjà, tout cela.

– Ne faites pas cette tête-là, Potter…Les choses n'étaient pas si terribles.

_Si on omettait les abus physiques et sexuelles._

– Par la suite, je fus adopté par un clown et il fut un père excellent. Mais tout cela, on s'en fiche. Vous n'êtes pas ici pour apprendre ma stupide biographie, Potter. Continuait de vous entraîner avec Lovegood. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez progresser.

Il leur adressa un sourire forcé et repartit en titubant tel un ivre. Harry était certain que quelque chose l'avait troublé. Il fixa Luna qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde affectée. Elle lui sourit et mis à nouveau une petite balle dans sa main.

Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter et continuer d'avancer.


	12. Chapter 12

Allen faisait face comme depuis des mois à des groupes d'enfants, prêt à apprendre. Peut-être même impatient. Mais lui n'était pas impatient du tout. Malgré l'aide du Professeur Rogue, Allen était de nouveau sujet à des crises d'insomnies. Et cela le rendait particulièrement irritable. Son bureau était ravagé et son visage incroyablement cerné. Il était visiblement gravement tracassé par un quelque chose mais même Link ne savait ce qui pouvait torturer le Professeur ainsi.

_Il est de retour_

_Il le fallait bien, Allen. Tu ne peux empêcher cette boucle infernale de continuer de tourner. Tu n'es pas Dieu et tu ne le seras jamais…_

_Je le sais bien._

_J'ai des doutes parfois. Après tes actes absurdes, on peut se demander si tu as les idées bien en place. Mais je ne les crois pas. Et c'est pour cela que tu représentes le parfait pantin._

Allen soupira lorsque les élèves de troisièmes années pénétrèrent dans sa classe d'un air blasé. Il repéra Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley mais aucune trace apparente d'Hermione Granger. Serait-ce enfin la Mort Subite ? Allen sourit à cette sombre pensée et malheureusement ce fut le visage d'accueil qu'il offrit aux apprentis sorciers. Harry se sentit mal à l'aise lorsque le regard se croisa. Il était encore plus effrayant à voir que d'habitude. Décidément, il avait été ébranlé le week-end dernier. Serait-ce simplement les réminiscences de son enfance au cirque ? Peut-être bien… Cela devait lui être douleur d'être confronté à son triste passé… Mais il avait 68 ans maintenant, cela devait remonter à très loin.

Alors que tous furent assis, Allen leur adressa un sourire terrifiant et fatigué.

– Enfin, aujourd'hui…

Ils attendent et soupirent.

– Nous allons pratiquer le sortilège d'allégresse ! Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je vous en parle et je suis heureux de pouvoir vous l'enseigner.

Il en aurait bien besoin, pensa avec ironie le duo.

– Donc comme vous l'avez probablement compris, ce sortilège permet de créer une sensation de bonne humeur chez la victime, si on peut nommer cela une victime. Ouvrez vos livres page 44.

Tous s'exécutèrent et découvrirent avec émerveillement l'histoire de ce sortilège fortement utile. Lutter aussi facilement contre la déprime voire la dépression. Harry aussi aimerait en bénéficier. Dommage qu'Hermione ne soit pas présente. Elle aurait réussi en un essai et les choses seraient bien plus simples. Ron et Harry s'entraînèrent ensemble mais ne parvinrent pas à grand-chose au départ.

Allen faisait les cents pas dans la classe sans même prêter attention à ces élèves en quête de savoir. Préoccupé, le monde autour de lui apparaissait entièrement vide… Le néant.

– Professeur.

Mais Allen ne l'entendit pas.

– Professeur, recommença-t-elle.

Mais rien ne perturbait ses profondes réflexions.

– Professeur !

**Boum **!

Une jeune Gryffondor venait de frapper sans aucune hésitation le blandin. Avec brutalité, il lui fit face, sans un sourire. Il ne semblait pas plus énervé que cela et, très calmement alla vérifier ce qui avait pu alarmer la jeune fille.

La maîtrise du sortilège était loin d'être acquise. Au lieu d'administrer de l'euphorie à son camarade, elle lui avait démonté le nez. Il n'y pas de quoi en être heureux. Le pauvre garçon paraissait souffrir, Allen dû se dépêcher de remettre sa figure en ordre avec un sortilège de réparation.

– Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor pour m'avoir frappé, Miss.

La Gryffondor soupira, affligée. Était-ce de sa faute s'il n'était pas capable de se concentrer un instant sur ce qu'il se passe ?

De leur côté, Harry et Ron étaient enfin parvenus à réaliser le sortilège. En observant leurs mines souriantes et béates, Allen sourit de même et accorda cinq points rattrapant ainsi l'erreur précédente.

Il remarqua cependant que l'autre jeune fille avait perdu toute confiance en elle et n'osait plus pratiquer de peur de blesser. Compréhensif, Allen vint de nouveau lui indiquer les bases avant de se proposer comme cobaye. À cet instant, elle eut très peur. Leur Professeur semblait plonger dans une euphorie constante alors… Elle ne voulait assister à une explosion de joie. Cependant, en remarquant la fatigue sur son visage, elle se ravisa et lança le sort.

Heureusement pour le blandin, celui-ci ne réagit pas comme lors de ses 13 ans et se sentit simplement soulagé. Dorénavant, les choses qui une minute à peine lui semblaient négatives voire à éliminer ne pesaient plus que par leurs aspects mélioratifs.

_J'irai la voir._

Il sourit d'un air stupide avant de rapidement se reprendre et d'afficher un visage désagréable. Ainsi son seul moyen de contrôler sa joie serait de la remplacer par des pensées maussades. Très bel exemple pour la jeunesse, bravo… Mais Allen n'aimait pas afficher ses émotions et préféraient encore revêtir de n'importe quel masque aussi ridicule soit-il.

_Comme ce fameux masque d'argent…_

_Oh, il était loin d'être laid… Digne d'un masque vénitien._

– Très bien. Je suis content de vous tous. Vous avez fait preuve de qualité requise pour un troisième année. Bien sûr, je pensais avoir affaire à une classe d'attardés mais finalement je suis parti avec trop de préjugés les attardés ne sont pas spécialement dénués de talent.

Il leur adressa un sourire réconciliateur qui ne fut pas partagé avant de leur ouvrir la porte. Le cours était terminé. Harry et Ron ne pouvaient plus attendre impatient de retrouver Hermione. Ils étaient inquiets. Elle avait été leur côté avant de subitement disparaître. Finalement peu de temps après être sorti, la jeune fille leur fonça dessus, essoufflée et l'air paniqué.

– 'Mione, où étais-tu ? On s'inquiétait.

– Tu n'as pas au cours de sortilège.

– Oh non ! Je me suis endormie ! Le Professeur Walker va être tellement déçu…

Harry leva un sourcil, douteux.

– Je pense que cela ne le préoccupe pas plus que cela, Hermione. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

Elle grimaça et courut désespérément jusqu'au bureau du Professeur, afin de s'excuser et de pouvoir rattraper son retard.

Celui-ci tentait, affligé, de ranger ses dossiers et manuels. Il ne savait plus à quoi ils étaient censés correspondre mais heureusement le sortilège d'allégresse faisait toujours effet. Et quoi de mieux qu'un peu d'allégresse pour se motiver. Il lâcha un ultime soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise avec fatigue. Il avait besoin de sommeil. Il fallait juste qu'il oublie un instant ce qui se jouait au-dehors… Après tout… Il pourrait toujours tout arranger… Une nouvelle fois.

– _Tu me tuerais une seconde fois, Allen ?_

Allen se releva brusquement, les yeux exorbités d'horreur, essoufflé avant de rasseoir avec plus de douceur. Sa voix n'était pas aussi froide et cruelle d'habitude. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Et ce ne sera jamais la sienne.

– _Cela n'a jamais été la mienne, Allen. Je ne suis qu'un souvenir. Le fruit de ton imagination._

Ah oui ? Et s'il était un horcruxe ? Après tout… Non, rien du tout.

Hermione observa à l'entrée de la porte son Professeur grommelait totalement absorbé par un conflit intérieur. Finalement, elle inspira calmement avant de taper contre la porte et d'entrer sans attendre une parole.

– Miss Granger ? Je ne crois pas vous avoir autorisé à rentrer dans mon domaine, jeune fille.

S'il n'était pas allègre, il aurait probablement été trop contrarié et les Gryffondors se seront vu privé d'un grand nombre de points.

— Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir loupé votre cours, j'étais…

– Endormie. Je m'en doute. Un instant, j'eus espéré vous voir victime d'un malaise cardiaque mais finalement ce ne fut que la fatigue qui reprit son droit…

Il soupira, tout autant fatigué.

– Vous avez seulement raté la pratique du sortilège d'allégresse.

– « Seulement » ?! Mais, Professeur…

– Vous savez très bien que lire un petit article dans n'importe quel bouquin vous suffira à le maîtriser.

Elle rougit de plaisir.

– Allons… Il vous faut assister à votre cours suivant. J'ose espérer que vous songer maintenant à abandonner certaines options.

Ainsi donc, Harry avait raison. Allen n'en avait strictement rien à faire qu'un élève soit absent de son cours. Il vint même à en rire du possible arrêt de son cœur. _Rire de sa mort._ Monstrueux, n'est-ce pas ?

Encore sous tension, elle alla assister au cours de Divination dont elle n'attendait plus rien. Les choses étaient si ennuyantes et ne menaient à rien. Elle entra, en retard et s'assit au côté de ses deux camarades, l'air consternée.

Devant eux se tenait une boule de cristal. Digne d'une voyante de fête foraine moldue…

Cependant, alors que le trio ne parvenait pas à grand-chose et qu'une nouvelle fois, Trewlaney annonçait voir le Sinistros planait sur Harry et qu'elle qualifia Hermione de non qualifiée pour cet art, une jeune fille arriva par la fenêtre en voletant sur un minuscule balai. Avec grâce, elle mit pieds à terre et sourit à tous. Petite de taille, vêtue d'une robe mélangeant noir et blanc à travers de pittoresque froufrou, la jeune femme les fixait de ses grands yeux mauves. Mystérieuse et mignonne, elle avait de quoi faire rougir Ron.

– Bonjour ! Je suis un ancien Professeur de Poudlard.

– Euh très bien et…

– Vous n'avez pas prédit mon arrivée, Professeur Trewlaney ? Étrange…

La plupart des élèves ne purent se retenir de ricaner face à l'arrogance de la jeune femme. Mais Sybille ne paraissait pas du tout amusé, presque effrayée.

– N'ayez crainte, je ne viens pas détruire vos cours. Et je ne compte pas rester très longtemps. Seulement, je pense qu'il est grand temps que je vienne mettre un peu d'ordre à Poudlard. Le désordre domine vos petites têtes.

– Mais, vous ne pouvez pas entrer comme ça…

– Albus m'a autorisé.

Sans gêne, la gamine, car oui c'était l'image qu'elle renvoyait, passait à travers les groupes observaient leur boule de cristal. Puis, alors que chaque élève attendait son verdict, elle finit par lâcher :

« Je dois l'admettre que ceux-ci ne sont pour moi que pure fantaisie. Je ne me sers jamais de Boule de cristal »

En quelque minute, elle avait brisé Sybille et exaspéré Hermione qui quitta brusquement le cours, ennuyée de perdre son temps ainsi alors que de milliers d'autres cours l'attendaient.

Mais qu'importe, car l'ancien Professeur n'était pas venu rendre visite à Trewlaney.

Allen réalisait pour la sixième fois de la journée les cent pas. Murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles, Il occupait de son chapeau ses mains en ayant une brève envie de le déchiqueter. Dehors, la pluie s'abat sur la Terre.

Plic, Plic

Le choc résonne et l'écho se répand dans l'esprit d'Allen.

– Plic, plic, plic…

Il pleut, peine-t-il à comprendre. Angoissé à l'idée que les choses pourraient prendre une tournure tragique, il cherchait projets afin d'absoudre le mal.

Néah l'avait bien fait, lui.

Mais vu le déroulement des choses en ce jour, Allen comprend que même un homme de l'allure de Néah n'était pas capable de tout et que sa tentative ne fut qu'échec. Et il n'y a rien à apprendre de cette faute. Ce ne serait que vain.

On ne peut rien contre la malédiction.

Ils reviennent… Ils reviennent, oui. Mais… La page a peut-être réellement été tournée en ce milieu du 20ᵉ siècle.

Peut-être, peut-être que non…

– _Attentiiiion Allen. Elle arrive._

Aussi rapidement que l'aurait fait une chouette, Allen se retourna. Road, le visage illuminé par un sourire généreux lui sauta dans les bras en se retenant de l'embrasser. Néah ou pas, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui était son petit-fils. Suite à ce contact soudain, Allen ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Après tout, Néah avait beaucoup aimé cette femme…

Sous le choc, Allen s'assied sans le vouloir sur son bureau.

– Hé bien, Allen, tu ne me salues pas ?

– Bonjour, Road…

Elle rit gentiment avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés en balançant à ses jambes de manière enfantine.

– Tu n'as pas vieilli, Road.

– Toi non plus.

Allen n'osait pas la regardait droit dans les yeux. Il avait peur d'apercevoir dans ses yeux…La chose.

— Alors, tu les as tous tué… À nouveau. Et encore une fois, j'y échappe.

Allen hocha la tête avec un sourire en repensant à la manière dont il avait pu tous les assassiner. Ils s'étaient éparpillés…

– Je ne sais ce que nous, les Noah, sommes censés représenter à la base mais nous sommes une abomination.

– Voyons, Allen. Nous sommes la plus ancienne famille de sorciers. Dieu nous a accordé ses pouvoirs à nous ses treize apôtres.

Allen grimaça puis soupira avant de caresser la petite tête de Salieri qui commençait à sortir de son col intéressé.

– Au fond, dis-moi, Road… Notre sang, aussi dilué soit-il coule dans le sang de tous… Moldu comme sorciers.

– Nous sommes la seconde famille fondatrice après le couple d'Adam et Eve.

Jamais personne n'aurait cru recevoir un cours d'éducation chrétienne tout en parlant de sorcellerie.

– Alors, ils reviendront pour toujours…

– J'en ai bien peur, Allen.

Alors, Allen se blottit dans les bras de la « jeune » fille, envahis par une tristesse immense et irrépréhensible.

– Je suis certain que notre nature d'homme a déformé la mission qu'Il nous avait accordé à l'origine… Et maintenant, que vont-ils faire, hein ?! Je suis certain qu'ils sont là partout et qu'ils agissent sans même qu'on le réalise.

– Voyons, Allen, ne te laisse pas envahir par la mélancolie… Tu ne parvins pas à comprendre les choses.

– Tu ne vas pas me dire : « c'est une histoire compliquée » comme le font les adultes face aux enfants ?!

Les doigts d'Allen s'enroulèrent autour de la gorge de la sorcière qui retint de gémir de douleur. Sa main gauche l'enserre et brûle sa peau délicate sans même l'usage d'un sortilège. Le visage d'Allen est tout prêt du sien maintenant. Cette fois, il la regarde droit dans les yeux. Leurs iris d'or se défient dans un orage abyssal.

– Allen, calme-toi. Tu me fais mal.

Un rictus dévaste son visage.

– C'est le but, j'imagine.

Puis dans un grognement sourd, Allen tira son bras arrière avec toute la force possible. Il jouait le fier, mais il n'avait rien vu venu venir. Son sceau n'était pas si efficace, finalement.

– Tu ne peux toujours pas le contrôler ? C'était pourtant un cadeau de tes parents biologiques…

– Hein ?

– La consanguinité a eu raison de nous et tu es né avec seulement un bras.

Allen resta stupéfait devant cette stupide révélation de dernière minute. À quoi bon s'interroger sur le mystère que représente l'anomalie de son bras gauche pour une raison aussi bête et simpliste ?! Inacceptable.

– Alors… Au lieu de t'offrir une prothèse comme les sorciers en font très bien, ils ont conçu, à l'aide de magie noire, ce membre pour toi et rien que pour toi.

– Quel genre de magie ?

– Un dérivé de nos racines nécromanciennes… Ils ont animé des tissus défunts récupéré chez des corps divers.

Allen considéra son bras avec répulsion.

– Mais ça, tu le savais déjà non ? Avec toutes les connaissances que tu as dû acquérir cela devait te sembler tellement évident.

– J'imagine…

– Ce bras n'avait évidemment pas seulement pour but de remplacer le vide mais surtout de te protéger. Lorsqu'il te sent en danger, il réagit et révèle de nouvelles capacités. Cependant, cela peut être embêtant. Nous n'avons pas toujours envi de tuer la personne qui nous menace comme parfois nous sommes juste trompés par l'instant…

Le maudit grincha, compréhensif.

– Et tu reviens seulement maintenant pour me dire cela ?

– Après toutes ces années, il était grand temps que je vienne discuter de certains petits détails. J'aurais dû être plus présente pour toi, mais je m'en suis tenu à mon rôle de Professeur et je t'ai laissé dérivé…

– Où est passée la jeune fille rebelle qui batifolait avec la magie noire ? Une enfant si maléfique… Seul le néant pouvait t'apprécier.

Elle rit.

– Oh mais c'est bien Néah qui m'a parmi d'évoluer. Donner naissance à une fille après sa disparition a déjà causé des changements incroyables sur ma personne.

– Cela ne l'a pas empêché de devenir une mage noire.

Vraiment, si elle commençait à s'entendre sur la maternité, Allen n'en avait pas fini. Road… Cesse de jouer la douce, ta véritable nature n'est jamais trop loin.

– Qu'importe tout cela, Road. Je voudrais seulement savoir comment j'ai pu me retrouver orphelin.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, elle offrit une image étrangement terrifiante à tous spectateurs.

– Je les ai tués, Allen.

– Quoi ?

Heureusement qu'il s'était auparavant assis car ses jambes auraient cédés sous son poids. Ses yeux se désorbitèrent de surprise et d'instinct, il s'éloigna de quelque centimètre de l'être qui se tenait à sa droite. Lorsqu'il rencontre une fille aussi calme et maternelle, il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'elle lui annonce une vérité aussi… barbare.

– Pourquoi ?

– Venant d'un homme ayant commis un fratricide sur plusieurs générations, je trouve ta réaction mal placée.

– Je n'ai pas tué ce qui a été et ma fille et à ma mère…

Il ne put retenir la vague plaisanterie qui titillait sa langue. Il ne cessait d'y penser… À ces deux rôles qui jouaient et toutes personnes qui en deviennent doubles.

– Ils avaient pratiqué de la magie interdite.

– Comme nous tous.

– Peut-être bien mais à cette époque, je représentais la justice magique. Et ils devaient être condamnés à morts. Elle et son idiot de mari. Je cherchais à m'amuser et avec mes talents de sorcière… Ce poste me fut facile d'accès, juste avant que l'on découvre ma véritable identité. Ils n'ont aucune confiance en un Noah. Une fois enrôlée, je me suis décidée à jouer le jeu. Après tout… Une telle ironie en deviendra comique, non ?

— C'est ce que dirait Néah.

Alors, elle avait abusé de l'autorité politique pour faire disparaître sa famille… Comme si tout n'était qu'un simple jeu. Et elle avait laissé Allen orphelin. Elle avait détruit sa vie. C'est à cause d'elle qu'il s'est retrouvé seul, à cause d'elle qu'il fut vendu à un cirque et maltraité… Il n'avait jamais reçu le soutien nécessaire pour faire face aux souvenirs de Néah qui revenait telle les douleurs du passé pourtant oubliées. Néanmoins, Allen ne ressentit aucune rage, aucune colère ou sanglot bouillir dans sa poitrine. Après toutes ces années, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire de toute façon.

– Bien, maintenant que tu m'as révélé toutes ces informations qui me servent pas plus qu'un balai, tu peux t'en aller.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte en examinant le désordre laissé par les réflexions chaotiques du garçon… Finalement, même après la peur, la guerre, la mort et la torture, il était toujours aussi destructeur, malgré lui…

– En fait, Allen… Sache que dans quelques mois, il reviendra. Et que tu auras bien plus à le craindre que ce que tu croyais le problème. Reliés à jamais, vous plongerez ensemble dans le funèbre brouillard. L'inattendu sera attendu et l'attendu inattendu.

Malheureusement comme différencier le burlesque de l'honnête. Road est joueuse et cette prophétie a clairement été prononcé de manière à le provoquer. Elle aurait pu faire de belles rimes, feindre la transe, mais elle n'avait revêtu le costume du rôle de voyante. Quel dommage.

Et elle s'éloigna avant de s'envoler à l'aide d'un drôle de parapluie rose. Allen resta cinq minutes à fixer l'entrée où auparavant s'était tenu Road. Les yeux dans les vagues et le corps tremblotant, Allen se sentit perdu. Les choses n'allaient pas dans le sens qu'il avait prévu. Et Voldemort devenait de plus en plus fort, il le sentait. Son corps était pris de frisson et avant-bras droit était parcouru de brûlure. Puis Severus passa prêt de sa porte, lui a offert une de ses méprisantes grimaces habituelles et continuait son chemin. Ce court événement le ramena à la vie. Il se claqua les joues afin de bien se réveiller et prépara son cours suivant.

Puis, lorsque la soirée approcha et que le Soleil commença à se décliner, à l'heure du Crépuscule, Allen alla là où il pensait la trouver. Au milieu de la cour de Poudlard, une jeune fille fixant avec rêverie chaque merveille de ce monde magique tout comme Allen l'avait fait des années auparavant. Elle lui ressemblait. Où plutôt, il lui ressemblait.

Elle sautillait à travers l'espace et paraissait s'envoler à chaque saut.

Et Peu à Peu, alors qu'Allen méditait sur la scène qui s'offrait à lui, la neige se mit à tomber en cette approche estivale.

Un à un, les flocons tombèrent sur la terre et caressa l'enfant avec douceur, blanchissant sa chevelure blonde.

Le temps paraît s'arrêter et les autres élèves disparaissent.

Ils ne sont plus deux, semble-t-il

La voix s'élève dans le ciel et d'un souffle mélodieux balance les nuages…

« Et soudain l'enfant s'endormit »

Allen s'avance, peu sûr de lui, effrayé.

Il hésite.

L'ancien lui l'aurait tué sur le champ. Mais son cœur s'était ramolli après toutes années.

Alors, il continue d'avancer.

Et il sourit.

– Allen

Et les sanglots embaumèrent ses joues

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi faible.

Maintenant, la neige le recouvre lui aussi

Mais il ne fait pas froid.

– Mana… Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais jamais…

Et elle le prit dans ses bras comme Mana avait pu le faire lorsqu'il était petit garçon.

– C'est fini maintenant, Allen.

Et Allen se crut redevenir enfant.

Et Luna paraissait si grande, si homme… Mana.

Et ces grandes mains rugueuses, ces mains couvertes de plaies non pansées, les risques du métier lui effleura la joue et effaça ses larmes.

– Je suis désolé(e) de t'avoir laissé seul, cette nuit-là, Allen.

– C'est moi qui suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas te faire… mal.

Elle lui sourit et révéla des iris d'un or pur et doux. Rien de comparable au regard dévasté de Mana peu de temps avant sa mort.

– Ne t'arrêtes jamais, continue d'avancer.

Allen essuya ses larmes et les souvenirs de Néah revinrent peu à peu. C'est ce qu'il avait dit à Mana… Et pourtant, il avait décidé de lui ôter la vie dans ce champ de blé… Mana portait un fardeau trop lourd à l'épaule.

– Mana…

Mais lorsqu'Allen releva la tête, c'était bien Luna qui se trouvait là.

Et la neige avait cessé de tomber.

Et plusieurs yeux étaient rivés sur eux, suspicieux.

Allen se releva brutalement, incroyablement rouge et ferma à nouveau son visage. Deux fois qui se laisse aller aux sanglots dans la même journée. Il faiblissait. Quand on pense qu'il y a une dizaine d'années, il était encore à torturer des moldus et autres né-moldus avec indifférence…

– . Miss Lovegood, veuillez m'excuser d'avoir pu ainsi vous importuner. L'émotion de retrouver une parente proche fut une émotion bien trop forte pour un vieil homme comme moi.

– Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Professeur.

Les deux sourirent et le cœur léger, Allen repartit. Les choses semblaient si simples maintenant. Cette Luna avait l'air tout a faite saine d'esprit. Et pourtant, elle semble avoir déjà retrouvé ses souvenirs. Mana est parvenu à se reconstruire après tout ça. Il n'y a personne à abattre, aujourd'hui.


	13. Chapter 13

Dernier match du tournoi de Quidditch : Les Serpentards contre Gryffondor. Allen avait entendu Rogue se vanter sournoisement auprès de Minerva des victoires consécutives de son équipe sur la sienne. Cela devait être bien plus douloureux à vivre pour MacGonagall que Rogue : dans sa jeunesse, elle avait été une championne dans cette discipline et chaque victoire représentait pour elle un jour merveilleux. Elle était si aimante pour ce sport qu'elle préféra faire de Harry un attrapeur dans sa première année alors qu'elle aurait dû lui offrir de bonnes retenues. Rogue quant à lui avait des difficultés à monter sur un balai et le mettre face à un de ses objets était susceptible à le faire pâlir. Mais cette fois-ci, Allen n'assistera pas au match. Il se sentait trop éprouvé par la tempête d'émotions qui l'avaient submergée il y a peu. Son cœur âgé n'était plus capable d'une telle dose de mélancolie il risquait l'overdose et donc l'arrêt. Néanmoins, Road devait avoir passé la barre des 130 ans et ne se montrait pas si fragile. Elle sait fermer son esprit à l'amour depuis le décès de l'être aimé, probablement. Ainsi, Allen avait préféré s'enfermer, seul dans une pièce et à s'entraîner à lancer des sortilèges du Patronus. Voilà bien le privilège de sentir faiblard Dorénavant plus ouvert aux sentiments qu'il jugeait niais autrefois, produire un spectre d'énergie positive était bien plus simple, maintenant. Peut-être était-il un des rares Noah à maîtriser ce sortilège ? Bien que Luna pourrait très bien le maîtriser plus tard. Dans les ténèbres brûlait cette lueur argentée brillant en parallèle avec ces yeux d'une couleur proche. Au loin résonnait les cris de joies des Serpentards. Étaient-ils en train de gagner ? Allen s'en contrefichait, que ce soit sa maison ou celle adverse, cela ne l'avait jamais importé.

Cependant sur le terrain de Quidditch, les choses ne déroulaient pas aussi simplement. Harry avait de nouveau aperçut le Sinistros et ce, juste avant de débuter le match, et inconsciemment cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ne doutait pas que du haut de sa cachette, au même moment, Allen observait l'animal, tout aussi curieux de la suite macabre qui pouvait bien l'attendre. Mais face au Serpentard, qui cette fois-ci n'avait pas l'occasion de se déguiser en effrayants Détraqueurs, Harry se sentait bouillir de rage. Enchaînant les coups tordus, Serpentards menaient. Malgré son magnifique éclair de feu, Harry paraissait presque en difficulté. Il pouvait sentir le regard victorieux du Professeur Rogue sur sa personne en échec. Les Serpentards se voyaient perdre des points du fait de leurs tricheries mais cela ne suffisait pas. Inquiet, Harry aperçut ses deux amis qui l'encourageaient du tout leur cœur. Puis, il vit Luna qui cette fois-ci n'ayant pas sa propre maison à défendre lui souriait d'un air encourageant. Il se sentait partagé sur son avis à propos de la Serdaigle. Marginal et parfois trop confiante dans les propos démesurés de son père, les autres la pensaient bien trop dérangée pour représenter la maison Serdaigle. Et puis, Harry avait remarqué la relation particulière qu'elle entretenait avec le Professeur Walker. À ses yeux, il trouvait cela malsain, mais elle lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient de proches cousins. Se laissant enivrer par les cris de ses camarades, il visualisa le Vif d'or avant de se jeter dessus. Il fonça sur sa cible en un sublime piquet de vitesse et malgré les tentatives de le déconcentrer sans pour autant lui faire du mal, ce qui était étrange, de la part de Malefoy, Harry attrapa le vif avant son adversaire et atterrit violemment sur le terrain avant de se relever pour brandir l'objet de sa gloire.

Rogue grimaça, frustré alors que Minerva souriait à pleines dents aux côtés de Lupin et applaudissait de toutes ses forces.

Une nouvelle victoire pour notre petit Gryffondor déjà trop célèbre.

Et alors qu'il s'attendait à une réplique cinglante de Drago, celui-ci ne prononça pas un mot et sans broncher quitta le terrain avec son équipe qui semblait prête à démanteler leur Nimbus 2001 tant ils étaient en colère.

Quelle joie de voir ses ennemis abattus.

* * *

Cependant, les examens approchaient en même temps que la fin d'année. Et Harry était épuisé. Pas autant que Hermione mais tous ces cours à maîtriser le fatiguer et le sommeil se faisait rare. Le seul examen qu'il pensait soulageant était celui de Divination. C'était une matière stupide de toute façon. Il n'avait pas besoin de réviser quoique ce soit mais déblaterer des conneries à la suite les plus tragiques possibles et Trewlanney sera satisfaite.

Cependant, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à sa Professeure armée d'une boule de cristal, il se sentit déjà découragé. Il s'assied et contempla le verre à la recherche de la moindre inspiration, aussi stupide possible.

– Que voyez-vous ?

– Hmmm.

Il chercha n'importe quelle forme mais les ombres étaient si floues, alors il dit la première chose à laquelle il pense.

– Je vois un hippogriffe.

– Très bien et… ?

– Euh… Il prend son envol.

– Bien…, annonça-t-elle l'air déçu.

Harry soupira et s'apprêta à quitter la salle lorsque la jeune femme s'agrippa à son bras. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites et elle ne paraissait pas le voir.

– Ça se passera ce soir. Le Seigneur des ténèbres est là, solitaire, abandonné de ses amis. Pendant 12 ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Ce soir,, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vivra à nouveau, plus puissant, et plus terrible que jamais. Ce soir… avant minuit… Le serviteur…Ira… Rejoindre son maître.

Harry fixa la femme avec horreur et se dégagea de ses bras. Celle-ci semblait tout aussi perplexe que lui comme si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

– Vous pouvez disposer, Potter.

Et il se sentit étrangement heureux, enfin libérer de ses examens malgré l'épisode avec Sybille Trewlaney qui devrait peut-être l'inquiéter.

Mais cette joie ne pouvait durer aussi longtemps, car le jour de la décapitation de Buck approchait. Et plus personne n'y croyait. Allen et Rubeus se souriaient lorsqu'ils se croisaient mais n'entamer nullement une conversation tout comme Remus qui semblait presque éviter le blandin. C'est pourtant dans ces moments qu'il faut se montrer solidaire et soudé et les voilà brisés tel le miroir dans la chambre d'Allen, comme le flacon que Rogue avait laissé tombé après une douleur subite et vive dans son avant-bras.

Et le bourreau Macnair, déjà présent et prêt à en finir avec plaisir. Tuer semblait être amusant pour cet homme qui avait déjà perdu son humanité.

Lorsque Harry passa à ses côtés, celui-ci nettoyait sa faux avec douceur comme un parent couve son enfant. Il embrassait presque son outil et chaque frottement de son chiffon contre la lame argentée, il souriait de plaisir.

– You there, my friend. Come, Let me to hold you. *

Frissonnant d'horreur, Harry se dépêcha d'avancer et de rejoindre ses amis. Il ne voulait pas rester un instant de plus près de cet homme chantonnant des mots doux à sa lame avec tant de sensualité.

Lorsqu'il retrouva Hermione, celle-ci faisait les cent pas, cherchant un moyen pour aider à Hagrid à gagner l'appel. Mais elle savait très bien que leur tour était joué. Ron, voyant l'inquiétude de son amie, chercha vainement à la rassurer et posa par réflexe sa main sur son épaule, avec un sourire réconfortant. Mais ce ne sont ni les mots ni les gestes chaleureux qui sauveront la vie de Buck. Ce pauvre innocent, cet animal loyal à qui l'on va arracher la tête d'un coup tranchant.

Peu de temps après, le trio reçu un mot de leur Professeur tant chérit. Le dernier espoir était rompu, la décision était prise, Buck allait être exécuté. Hagrid devait être dans un état épouvantable. Extrêmement sensible, il était peu être soul, les yeux rougis par les larmes et les cheveux plus hirsutes que jamais. Cédant à leur bonté, les trois Gryffondor se rendirent dans sa cabane avant la tombée de la nuit. Ils se devaient d'être là pour lui en cette triste soirée d'été. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils découvrirent la pauvre bête, enchaînée au milieu des gigantesques citrouilles d'Hagrid. Son cadavre aurait fait une belle pigmentation du décor durant Halloween. Mais octobre était encore loin. Alors, les yeux larmoyants, ils entrèrent dans ce que appelait Hagrid sa maison et lui firent face avant de courir se réfugier dans ses immenses bras. Ce n'était pas en partageant ainsi son chagrin qu'ils allaient améliorer les choses. Hagrid se sentit en effet encore plus désespéré. Il ne souhaitait pas emporter les enfants avec lui dans sa tristesse. Mais finalement, c'est bien la tristesse de leur ami qui les déprimait. Voulant calmer le jeu, il leur offrit du thé avant l 'arrivé du bourreau accompagné du ministre de la magie et Dumbledore désirant d'être auprès de son Professeur lorsque la chose arrivera. Un brave homme, Dumbledore. Le temps passa vite et Hagrid fut obligé de renvoyer le trio bien qu'il souhaitait être là pour le soutenir. Mais les élèves n'avaient pas le droit d'être en dehors de Poudlard surtout à cette heure alors ils durent filer sans un mot, sans regarder derrière eux. Les trois entrèrent à leur tour afin de faire le point sur la situation avant la mise à mort. Parfait pour gagner un peu temps, pensa Allen qui se cachait derrière la cabane depuis tout ce temps. Il se précipita vers l'hippogriffe qui l'apercevant frotta avec affection sa tête contre sa poitrine. Allen, ému par ces caresses se laissa prendre par le jeu et commença à lui gratter doucement le dos. Heureusement la voix horripilante du bourreau qui, en tant qu'ancien Mangemort n'était pas inconnu à Allen ramena le Professeur à la réalité. Rapidement, il fit exploser les embouts des chaînes et commença à tirer l'animal vers la forêt lorsqu'il se retrouva face à Harry et Hermione, le visage épouvanté.

– Vous ?! Mais je suis certain de vous avoir vu sortir de la cabane !

En soi, il n'était pas censé être capable de les voir puisqu'ils s 'étaient couvert par une cape d'invisibilité, mais son œil gauche lui avait permis de détecter la présence de trois adolescents. À priori, ils avaient l'air tout aussi perdu que lui.

– Qu'importe , Professeur ! Il faut se dépêcher !

Surpris par le ton agressif de la jeune fille, il s'exécuta et cacha l'hippogriffe dans les bois et suivit ses deux élèves. Au loin, il pouvait entendre les cris de frustration de Macnair et il dut se retenir d'éclater de rire.

En parallèle, le trio du présent était en larmes croyant l'hippogriffe décapité.

Car oui, Allen était certain que ces deux jeunes venaient du futur. Pourquoi ? Ils étaient salement amochés et devaient être de retour à Poudlard, maintenant. Puis, il avait appris que Minerva avait confié un retourneur de temps à Granger afin qu'elle puisse assurer son emploi du temps. Quelle folie.

Mais s'ils avaient voyagé dans le temps, cela veut dire que les choses ne se sont pas très bien passés, non ?

Brutalement, il s'arrêta, subitement essoufflé. Sa vue se troubla un instant sous l'effet de l'arrêt trop brutal.

Il tendit les chaînes de l'animal à Harry avec un sourire.

– Je crains devoir vous quitter, les enfants.

Et sur ces mots, il disparut, volatilisé laissant les deux adolescents seuls dans une forêt possiblement dangereuse. Néanmoins, ils n'avaient pas le temps de se plaindre de cela et continua leur chemin. Vers la cabane hurlante.

De son côté, Allen se retrouva face à l'entrée de Poudlard et alla vérifier la présence de Harry et de ses amis. Il chercha dans les couloirs, vers les Salles Communes mais ne vit rien. Puis, il aperçut la salle des Potions, encore ouverte où bouillait dans une marmite le prochain breuvage de Severus. Ainsi, il avait quitté cette salle ? Quelque chose l'aurait détourné de ses activités primaires ? Et alors qu'il ne croisait pas les personnes désirées, il remarqua le Professeur Rogue se rendre vers le bureau de Lupin. Peut-être savait-il quelque chose ? Il entra à sa suite d'un pas discret, le sourire aux lèvres. Rogue, cet individu presque sans cœur qui avait probablement oublié qu'aujourd'hui était le jour de la condamnation du pauvre Buck. Oui, il devait être occupé à malaxer avec maternité ses adorables potions.

– Salut, Severus.

Les jambes de Rogue vacillèrent sur le choc. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

– Que me vaut votre présence, Walker ?

– De même pour toi, que fais-tu ici ?

– Je vérifiais que Lupin ait bien pris sa potion Tue-Loup.

– Ah.

– Et ce n'est pas le cas.

– Ah.

Et soudainement, Rogue devint livide et fixa la fenêtre avec horreur. Inquiet, Allen crut à une attaque et s'approcha de son collègue qui s'éloigna rapidement témoignant d'une bonne vitalité.

– Ils sont là-bas.

– Potter et ses amis sont introuvables.

Et Rogue en devint encore plus blafard. Il était certain que Lupin était parti rejoindre Black, et si cet idiot de Potter s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, c'est le cas de le dire, alors il en fallait peu pour que ce stupide enfant passe de l'autre côté. Vraiment, il n'avait pas hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère.

– Vous savez très bien ce qui se trame, Walker et vous êtes ici, nonchalant à mes côtés !

Il avait haussé la voix si subitement qu'Allen faillit tomber en arrière. Au lieu de ça, il sourit avec effronterie.

– On s'amuse comme on peut, fut la seule chose qu'il sut répondre.

Mais il avait déjà dit auparavant une phrase comme celle-ci. Rogue se retint de le gifler. Dumbledore l'avait embauché, lui avait offert une nouvelle chose et il ne protégeait en rien les élèves de Poudlard, méditant à chaque accident la part de responsabilité de la victime. Albus ne pouvait lui accorder sa confiance. Il était bien trop détaché pour être capable d'être un bon protecteur.

Alors, contre sa figure anti-héroïque même un homme comme le maître des Potions qui possédait un caractère de très loin puéril, se donnait meilleure image.

Dans ce même laps de temps, Ron a été emporté par le Sinistros à travers la cabane hurlante. À l'aide de Patterond, Hermione et Harry ont pu pénétrer la cabane la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne, prêts à tout pour délivrer leur ami. Mais quelle frayeur ce fut, lorsque au lieu d'un chien, ce fut un homme qu'ils découvrirent ? Sirius Black, celui qui avait causé la mort de Lily et James Potter, celui qui avait entraîné la mort de 12 moldus en tuant son ancien meilleur ami Peter Pettigrew, et celui qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que rire hystériquement après tout cela. Il semblait hors de lui, riant avec démesure, dévoilant ses dents jaunâtres. Alors, Harry n'attendit pas une seconde. Oubliant les paroles d'Allen ou de Luna, il se jeta sur le pauvre homme, armé, afin de le tuer. Oh, il pourrait s'y prendre de temps de manière. Utiliser des sortilèges agressifs comme Cuisant ou encore enfoncer sa baguette à un niveau stratégique. Et Harry imagina sa baguette en bois de traverser la poitrine de Sirius, au niveau du cœur et pénétrait avec amour dans le myocarde. Il ouvrirait grand ses yeux, un mince filet de sang s'échapperait de ses lèvres et alors l'hémoglobine giclera de son buste et tout sera rouge. Sirius, sa baguette et lui. Rouge. Rouge comme le coquelicot. Rouge comme la tomate en été. Rouge comme un fraise. Rouge, simplement.

Mais Harry était bien trop faible et Sirius le tira par le bras, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Et c'était maintenant le criminel qui dominait, l'étranglant avec un sourire dément.

– Tu veux me tuer Harry ?

Il aurait bien craché oui à sa figure, mais il étouffait. Il sentait ses mains couvertes de terres sur sa peau, son souffle putride sur son visage… Sa vue se brouillait et Harry se vit mourir. Mais alors que tout semblait perdu, Hermione repoussa Sirius violemment. Et Harry en profita pour se dégager et pointer sa baguette sur lui. En un sort, il le tuera. Il ne connaissait des sortilèges aussi impardonnables, mais il était certain qu'il existait.

_« Harry… Harry… Avadah Kedavra »_

Oh, comme cette voix paraissait si douce, si sucré à cet instant. Et Sirius continuait de sourire, de sourire et de toujours sourire. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de sourire. Non, en aucun droit. Car il devait mourir.

– Avada…, commença Harry avec une voix qui n'était pas la sienne.

Mais Patterond se jeta sur Sirius et le regarda avec ses yeux immondes de félin. Et puis mince, le chat mourra aussi s'il le faut.

– Expelliarmus !

Et la baguette de Harry vola en l'air. Remus venait d'entrer en scène. Perdu, prenant conscience de ses propres gestes, Harry sen sentit soudainement effrayé. Il allait faire quelque chose. Quelque chose de pas bien mais quoi.

Mais Lupin était là maintenant. Tout ira bien.

Celui-ci s'approcha de Sirius et ils se fixèrent longtemps en silence avant que Lupin ne l'aide à se relever et ils s'étreignirent avec fraternité.

– Où est-il ? Je ne peux plus attendre ! Où est-il ?!

– Calme-toi, Sirius.

Impossible.

Voilà, qu'ils riaient ensemble maintenant.

– On vous faisait confiance…

– Laissez-moi vous expliquer…

– Y a rien à expliquer ! Vous avez aidé Sirius à entrer à Poudlard afin qu'il puisse tuer Harry. Et puis vous êtes un Loup-Garou !

Les deux autres garçons regardèrent Hermione avec surprise, ils n'avaient rien vu venir. Pourtant, les indices s'étaient disséminés un peu partout et il suffisait de réfléchir un instant pour comprendre. Mais probablement étaient-ils trop imbéciles pour se servir du peu de matière grise qu'ils possédaient.

Lupin sourit gentiment.

– Vous avez beau être intelligente, il y a certaine chose où vous avez tort. Non, je n'ai pas aidé Sirius. Et jusqu'à très peu, je le croyais coupable comme vous. Cependant, je suis, en effet, un loup-garou.

– Arrière Loup-Garou.

Le pauvre Professeur soupira, épuisé de ces répliques idiotes qu'ils ressortaient à chaque fois. Même les enfants s'y mettaient et eux qui étaient censés représenter l'innocence et la pureté.

– Je pense que nous devons discuter, les enfants.

Rogue avait quitté l'enceinte de Poudlard, le voilà se déplacer avec Allen Walker. S'il avait été prévenu qu'une telle chose arriverait, il n'aurait pas signé le contrat. Et encore une fois, il devait courir sauver la face de ses trois imbéciles.

_Tout ce que tu me fais faire, Lily._

Et cet Allen qui mériterait une bonne leçon.

Cependant, il n'avait pas le temps de s'adonner à la morale et il courut jusqu'au Saule Cogneur suivit de très près par Walker.

Il espérait qu'avoir ce dégénéré auprès de lui n'allait pas lui apporter d'ennuis. Mais il était clair qu'il représentait un atout. Allen était incontestablement un sorcier doué en sortilège de défense ou de destruction.

Mais alors que la surprise défigurait le visage de son collègue lorsqu'il découvrit le fameux Saule Cogneur, celui-ci fut distrait par la cape d'invisibilité au sol. Potter était bel et bien passé par là ! Dommage, il ne pourrait pas profiter de la vision de l'arbre occupé à détruire Walker.

– Wouah ! Impressionnant. Depuis quand existe-t-il ?

L'arbre était gigantesque et élevait ses larges branches, prêt à anéantir la moindre personne s'approchant des lieux. En quelque sorte, il était magnifique, sublime même. Après tout, il dépassait l'entendement humain. Il devait être d'une telle valeur… Bien que la présence d'un arbre aussi dangereux dans une école pouvait amener à se poser des questions. Serait-il l'arbre qui avait manqué de mettre Harry et Ron en charpie l'an dernier après leur chute dans leur voiture volante ? En même temps, il faut bien se défendre lorsqu'un amas de ferrailles pour tombe dessus. Ah avec autant de protubérances, les Hommes pourraient bien valser avec une telle créature. Était-il doué de sentiments, de pensée ? Pouvait-il communiquer avec ses congénères comme la plupart des arbres communs ?

– Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça.

Rogue avait coupé aux délires d'Allen.

Et avec regret, il lui indiqua la cape sous laquelle ils purent facilement se cacher tous les deux. Après tout, Allen n'était pas un homme de grande taille et dépassait à peine les 1 mètre 70. Pour une fois, ce fut un grand avantage. Rogue pris un bâton et en touchant le centre de l'arbre, celui-ci s'arrêta de gigoter. Et alors, Rogue le guida vers un lieu souterrain. Allen ne connaissait pas cet endroit. Il n'existait pas du temps de sa scolarité. Suspicieux, il continua d'avancer afin de ne pas déranger Severus qui semblait impatient. Après tout, les enfants étaient en danger. Ils entendirent des voix s'élevaient dans la pièce au loin. Remus, Harry… Et une autre dont Allen n'avait jamais entendu les ondes auparavant. Enfin, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, le blandin put reconnaître le fameux criminel Sirius Black. Amaigri, les cheveux sales et des habits en lambeaux, il offrait une vision déplorable à son filleul. Malgré tout, Remus se tenait à ses côtés, non dégoûté par son impropre personnage.

– La cabane hurlante a été créée spécialement pour moi. Je suis un Loup-Garou depuis ma toute petite enfance.

Mince. Ils avaient découvert son secret et le voilà qu'il raconte sa vie. Probablement la faute à Hermione. Allen trouvait cela bien dommage d'avoir raté une grande partie des événements. Ron était assis, la jambe en sang et les deux autres semblaient troublés. Harry ne devrait-il pas se jeter sur son parrain, et tenter de l'assassiner ?!

— Lors des nuits de pleine lune, j'étais isolé dans cette cabane et subissais ma transformation. Le Saule Cogneur a été planté dans le but de protéger autrui de l'être immonde en lequel je me métamorphosais. James, Sirius et Peter ont travaillé dur pour parvenir à devenir des animagi et ainsi me venir en aide. À leur côté, je parvenais à garder ma lucidité et mes nuits en furent presque soulagées. Ensemble, nous nous donnâmes des surnoms correspondant à nos formes animales : Cornedrue pour ton père, Patmol, Sirius, Queudver pour Peter et évidemment, j'étais Lunard. Oui, Harry nous sommes les créateurs de la carte des Maraudeurs. Bref, les soirées de Pleine Lune étaient presque devenus un jeu. Mais…un jour Sirius a voulu faire une petite blague à Severus.

– Il mettait toujours le nez dans nos affaires. Il voulait nous faire renvoyer. Il voulait à tout prix savoir les raisons des disparitions mensuelles de Remus. Alors un jour, pour plaisanter… Je lui ai indiqué le moyen d'arrêter le Saule Cogneur. Et Snivellus aurait très bien…

–… Pu se faire réduire en morceaux si James n'était pas venu le secourir.

– Et Rogue a cru que vous étiez complice de la farce, c'est pour cela qu'il vous déteste.

– Exactement.

La voix froide du concerné résonna dans la cabane et pénétra Harry jusqu'au os. Comment… ?

Le Professeur Rogue laissa soudainement tomber sa cape, dévoilant Allen par la même occasion. Il pointait sa baguette directement en direction de Sirius.

– Tiens, tiens… Black. Quelle bonne surprise.

– Qui aurait cru qu'un homme comme toi puisse devenir Professeur.

Sa baguette effleura le menton de l'évadé.

Allen observa la scène, dubitatif. Remus se tenait au côté de Sirius, prêt à l'épauler. Et Allen avait confiance en Remus. Il savait qu'il était un homme bien. Elles lui avaient murmuré toute la vérité à propos de cet homme et il l'avait désigné digne de foi.

– Et lui, qui est-ce ?

– Bien le bonsoir. Je suis Allen Walker, Professeur de Sortilèges.

Et il serra la main de Sirius, en souriant et avec une aise qui fit frémir Rogue de rage.

– Walker, nous ne sommes pas ici, pour faire ami-ami avec un criminel !

Puis, il se remit à fixer l'ex-détenus. Une lueur de démence que Allen lui connaissait pas brillait dans ces prunelles. Et avec un drôle de sourire presque aussi fou que celui de son ennemi, il reprit la parole.

– Quel plaisir de te livrer aux Détraqueurs pour que tu puisses afin recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur… Toi, aussi le loup-garou.

– Voyons, ne dis pas des choses aussi horrible sans aucune réflexion, Severus.

La démence en parut accentuée.

– Un mot de plus et vous subirez le même sort, Walker !

Mais prenant son courage à deux mains, Hermione s'approcha de ses Professeurs avec un sourire timide.

– Mais Professeur, on devrait peut-être écouter le récit.

– TAISEZ-VOUS.

Tous furent abasourdis par le ton employé par le professeur de potion. Mais Lupin ne se laissa pas démanteler.

– Calme-toi, Severus. Il y malentendu.

Cela ne fit que renforcer sa colère et il brandit sa baguette et lia Remus d'affreuses lianes qui entoura le corps du loup avec violence.

Ne supportant pas cette vision, Harry se mit face au Professeur qui détestait le aussi, il l'aurait bien abattu d'un coup de baguette.

– VOUS ÊTES LAMENTABLE ! TOUT ÇA POUR UNE PLAISANTERIE QUE L'ON VOUS A FAIT DURANT VOTRE JEUNESSE ! VOUS NE POURRIEZ PAS ÉCOUTER UN INSTANT CE QU'ILS ONT À NOUS DIRE ?!

– Aussi insolent que votre père, Potter ! Vous ne comprenez rien !

Et derrière la démence, Allen aperçut le chagrin. Car les hommes les plus fous sont souvent les plus tristes.

– Severus.

Le ton ferme, froid, Allen appela son collègue. Il fallait le calmer sinon cela tournera mal pour lui.

– Vous devriez vous mettre à genou devant moi, Potter. Je viens de vous sauver la vie face à ce criminel et son complice Loup-Garou et vous vous me dérangez !

– EXPELLIARMUS !

Les trois adolescents s'y étaient pris en même temps. À cet instant, Allen se mit face à Rogue et détourna les trois sortilèges. Si Rogue avait été touché, il aurait été propulsé et assommé. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit blessé.

– Comment osez-vous attaquer un Professeur ? Je retire cinquante point à Gryffondor.

Qu'en avaient-ils à faire de la coupe des quatre maisons ?

– Pour une fois, je suis bien d'accord avec vous, Walker.

Allen rit sournoisement, trouvant ses propres paroles stupides puis bloqua Rogue à l'aide d'un sortilège similaire de celui infligé à Remus. Il récupéra la baguette de son collègue qui le fixait avec une haine inédite et délivra Lupin.

– Comment ?!

– Calme-toi, Severus.

– Mais…

– Silencio !

Et plus aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Rogue, pris au dépourvu, défiguré par la rage.

Allen s'avança au centre de la pièce, un sourire satisfait dessiner sur les lèvres et avec une posture dominante examina chaque individu présent.

– Bien… Très bien, même. Allez-vous enfin m'expliquez ce que diable se passe-t-il ici ?

Lupin soupira avec une tristesse infinie.

– Allen. Je crois qu'il y a erreur sur le coupable depuis le début.

– Développe.

Allen avait perdu son sourire. Et quiconque aurait croisé son regard aurait pu finir pétrifier.

– Sirius n'était pas leur gardien du secret.

– En effet. J'avais conseillé à James de prendre Peter. Il n'était pas un sorcier très doué et j'étais convaincu que jamais Voldemort aurait idée de s'en prendre à lui. Le jour du 31 octobre 1981 alors que je m'étais rendus chez les Potter et y est découvert le carnage, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé malheur à Peter alors de suite je suis allé chez lui. Mais il avait disparu et fait ses valises, alors j'ai compris.

– Vous avez réalisé qu'il avait trahis en toute conscience ses amis…

– Je les ai tués… Si je n'avais pas…

– Ça suffit.

Lupin posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, inquiet. Rogue contempla la scène avec l'envie de vomir.

– Et donc, à cet instant vous l'avez pourchassé pour vous venger. Et vous l'avez tué.

Sirius fit non de la tête.

– Il est toujours en vie.

Allen en avait été si surpris qu'il faillit lâcher sa baguette. Lupin acquiesça de suite.

– Lorsque j'ai récupéré la carte des Maraudeurs à Harry, je remarquai le nom de Peter Pettigrew sur la carte. Et à ce moment, j'ai compris. J'avais tout autant cru que vous, Sirius coupable auparavant.

– J'attends les preuves.

Lupin désigna alors Croûtard dans les mains de Ron qui depuis le début, gravement blessé à la jambe tenait le rôle de figurant. Allen contempla le rat avec hésitation puis les pièces de puzzle se rassemblèrent dans sa tête.

– Sirius… Vous êtes le Sinistros que j'aperçois depuis la rentrée.

– En effet.

– C'est donc pour cela que pour ce rat et vous, je ressentais une chose différente que pour tous les animaux.

– Allez, Ron, donnez-nous votre rat.

– Qu'allez vous lui faire ?!

– On va lui redonner sa véritable forme.

– Ce n'est qu'un rat.

– Ah oui, un rat qui a vécu 12 ans dans votre famille. Ce n'est pas un peu vieux pour un rat ?

– Que… ?!

– M. Weasley, il n'est pas l'heure de chipoter.

Et Allen jeta un sort de désarmement au rouquin qui lâcha avec horreur son rat. Celui-ci se propulsa dans les airs avant de fuir au loin. Allen remarqua qu'il lui manquait en effet le petit doigt. Après tout, seul un doigt avait retrouvé dans les restes de Pettigrew.

– Animago revalio.

Et brusquement, le rat pris une forme humaine. Habillé avec des vêtements pleins de crasses et déchirés, il était presque chauve et semblait avoir perdu du poids presque trop vite. Ron contempla l'homme avec épouvante. Il fallait le comprendre. Il avait passé sa vie avec cet homme répugnant dans ses poches voire dans son lit. Répugnant.

Allen l'attrapa brutalement par le col et le jeta au pied de Sirius.

– C'est ça que vous désirez ?

— Tout à fait.

Peter se releva maladroitement avec des gestes de rat, les mains proches de son museau ou plutôt son nez. Il les implorait du regard.

– Sirius… Remus. Vous m'avez tant manqué.

— Tu m'en diras tant.

Les deux amis pointèrent leur baguette sur l'homme avec l'ambition de le tuer d'un coup sec. Débarrassé d'un déchet. Éboueurs de la magie.

– Je… Je n'y peux rien. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a forcé ! Je n'étais maître de moi-même.

– Et tu te serais resté caché sous la forme de rat pendant 12 ans sans rien à te reprocher ?!

Peter baissa la tête, honteux et chercha le regard encourageant de son « maître ». Mais Ron lui répondit par des yeux haineux et dégoûtés. Il pouvait toujours mourir, le rouquin n'en avait plus rien à faire. Quand il pense qu'il s'était tant inquiété pour ce rat. Et lorsque tout à l'heure, il l'avait retrouvé, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Cependant, à l'heure actuelle, il ressentait autant d'aversion pour ce sale rat que pour Lord Voldemort.

– Tu savais très bien que tes chers « amis » te tenaient responsable de la disparition de Voldemort et qu'ils comptaient de tuer dès qu'ils seront libres !

Rogue grimaçait à l'entente du nom de « Voldemort ». Les petites natures…

Silencieusement, Allen s'avança et s'agenouilla auprès de Peter. Il faisait peur à voir. Il fallait mieux se tenir loin de lui dans ces moments. Et le blandin attrapa son bras droit qu'il découvrit d'un geste brut. Un étrange tatouage vaguement effacé représentant une tête de mort à laquelle s'enroulait un serpent. Allen l'examina d'un instant avec un rictus méprisant.

– Je ne crois pas que tu serais marqué par Voldemort si tu n'étais qu'un pion de passage.

Peter lui lança un regard d'effroi. Son identité était ainsi révélée à tous. Il sentit dénudé. Mais Allen n'en avait pas fini, il pointa sa baguette vers son avant-bras et appuya brutalement à lui en déchirer la peau. De légères gouttelettes de sang perlèrent sur sa peau blafarde et une douleur transperça son bras. Des rats semblaient ronger tout son membre jusqu'au os. Mais il n'y avait pas de rats. À cet instant, alors qu'il s'empêchait de hurler de souffrance, son propre bourreau posa sa main gauche sur son avant-bras et se plia de douleur. Rogue toujours enchaînait par des lianes serrait des dents. Les trois souffraient atrocement, visiblement. Mais Allen commença, en plus de se tordre de douleur à se tordre de rire.

– Hilarant ! Alors qu'est-ce cela fait d'avoir autant de morts peser sur ta conscience ?! Hein, Quedver ? As-tu déjà tué directement, Lâche ?

– J'avais eu si peur… Sinon, il allait me tuer.

– J'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que sacrifier mes amis !, hurla de douleur Sirius.

Allen l'attrapa par le col et le leva à son hauteur. Ses yeux brillaient maintenant de la même lueur démentielle que ceux de Rogue.

– Est-ce que tu le sens ? Tout ce sang que tu as fait coulé se répandre dans ta bouche ? Ce goût despotique d'hémoglobine qui domine tes papilles ? Moi, je l'ai encore et se laver les dents ne change rien…

– Allen, je crois que nous savons à quoi nous en tenir maintenant. C'est à nous de nous en charger.

– Il est vrai.

Et il le lâcha. Ses jambes se dérobèrent et il s'écroula pitoyablement au sol. Les trois adolescents avaient patiemment écouté le récit et ils étaient convaincus. Queudver était le coupable. Et ils allaient le tuer maintenant. Enfin.

Néanmoins, Peter tourna ses yeux larmoyants et implorants vers Potter. Il serra ses mains comme s'il allait prier Harry tel un dieu.

Rogue commençait à sombrer dans l'inconscience, épuisé par les lianes qui l'étouffaient.

– Harry Potter… Ton père n'aurait jamais laissé ça arriver.

– Tais-toi, Peter !

– Harry, tu ne voudrais pas voir le meilleur ami de James se faire tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Allen était tenté de lancer un Avada Kedavra sur cet homme histoire d'en finir mais cela ne le concernait pas et il ne voudrait pas se retrouver à Azkaban. Il était parvenu à fuir la justice ce n'était pas pour se louper aussi pitoyablement.

Harry, en sueur, commença à hésiter. Son père n'aurait pas aimé voir ses meilleurs amis devenir des tueurs. Il en était certain. James était un Gryffondor, un vrai pas comme Pettigrew qui déshonorer sa maison. Il était courageux et généreux.

– Ne le tuez pas !

– Hein ?!

Si Rogue avait pu parler, il aurait probablement dit la même chose. Il avait beau haïr Sirius Black, il n'avait plus de raison de le vouloir mort. Queudver était le réel coupable. Cette horreur, cette sale limace rampant face au plus fort, à la recherche de sécurité… Abject rat. Il avait tué… Lily. Il devait mourir. Et voilà que Potter se jouait sentimental. Comment ça « ne le tuez » pas ?!

– Je ne crois pas que mon père aurait apprécié de voir ses amis devenir des tueurs. Livrons-le aux Détraqueurs.

– Oh, Harry, merci.

Il s'approcha de son sauveur avec ses petites mains de rongeurs mais Harry le repoussa comme s'il avait été un mollusque.

Allen semblait satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les choses et libéra Severus de ses lianes. Le sorcier se dépêcha de récupérer sa baguette en offrant un regard noir à Allen.

Remus et Sirius commencèrent à faire sortir le détenu en le menaçant à eux de leur baguette. Ils suivirent derrière et Rogue passa devant pour faire l'éclaireur. Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'on puisse apercevoir la rancune sur son visage. Après tout, il ne faudrait pas que les jeunes réalisent à quel point, il pouvait se montrer candide.

Sirius avait l'air subjugué par le bonheur. Ils livreront Peter, il sera acquitté, libérez et pourra enfin vivre sa vie normalement et devenir un bon parrain. Car à part le fait d'offrir un Éclair de feu à sin filleul, il n'avait jamais pu être là pour lui.

– Harry… Après tout cela, ça te dirait de venir vivre chez moi ? Si tu ne le veux pas, je pourrais comprendre, la famille moldue dans laquelle tu as grandi…

Mais Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux depuis bien longtemps.

– Ce serait génial !

– Vraiment.

Sirius avait maintenant les yeux tout aussi larmoyants que ceux de Peter mais non pour la même raison.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la sortie de la cabane et pouvait dorénavant pouvoir profiter de la lumière nocturne. Les oiseaux de la nuit chantonnaient les funèbres mélodies habituelles et Allen respirait enfin l'air pur de l'extérieur. Il croyait finir par s'étouffer avec toute la poussière du bâtiment.

Et la pleine Lune éclairait leurs visages de ses rayons pales et réconfortants.

La pleine Lune…

Le visage de Rogue se décomposa et il manqua de défaillir. Brusquement, Lupin jeta un regard apeuré à la lune et son poignet s'ouvrit libérant sa baguette. Ses pupilles commencèrent à se dilater, et il ne put retenir des jappements de douleurs. Épouvanté, Sirius se précipita et le serra dans ses bras.

– N'oublie pas ce que tu es, Remus. Ne te laisse pas envahir par tes instincts primaires.

Mais il ne l'entendait plus. Ses os craquèrent et son corps s'allongea dans un soubresaut de douleurs. Les métamorphoses du Lycanthrope…

– Par la barbe de merlin !

Severus Rogue plaça les enfants derrière son dos, tout aussi épouvanté qu'eux. Si seulement, il avait bu sa potion. Mais il n'avait rien bu du tout et repoussa violemment Sirius qui fit un vol plané. Dans un aboiement désespéré, Sirius prit forme animal et s'échappa dans la forêt espérant attirer son ami au loin. Personnes n'avaient remarqué la disparition de Peter qui avait reprit la forme d'un rat.

Et Lupin ne s'intéressa pas des trois enfants. Il sauta à leur rencontre et dans un saut , Allen s'arrêta juste devant lui. Ses griffes lacèrent sa main droite, et Allen gémit sans pour autant lâcher sa baguette.

– Flipendo.

Lupin tomba à la renverse.

– Fuyez.

Mais Ron avait la jambe cassée. Rogue le fit voler à l'aide d'un sortilège de lévitation et indiqua aux enfants un chemin à suivre pour s'échapper. Mais Potter ne pouvait abandonner son parrain, et fonça tête baissée dans la forêt à la recherche de Sirius. Quel idiot !

Mais Allen avait d'autres loups à fouetter. Sa main se vidait de son sang et il commençait à haleter. La blessure d'un loup-garou n'était pas une simple plaie et se trouvait être plutôt douloureuse. D'un autre côté, Allen contemplait le spécimen magnifique qui se trouvait en face de lui. Un animal anthropomorphe… les loups-garous sont en générales plus hommes que loups puisque la transformation ne concerne qu'une nuit par mois. Ils perdent leurs consciences et cèdent malgré eux à leur instinct animal. Sublime. Comment ne pouvait-il pas admirer cette bête qui quelques minutes plutôt était un homme et pas n'importe quel homme, Remus. Un homme doux, brave et plus que tout bienveillant envers tous. Probablement un des plus bels hommes d'un point de vue moral que le blandin ait pu rencontrer depuis Alma Karma. Et pourtant, sa malédiction avait raison de lui.

– Flipendo !

Alors qu'il croyait l'avoir repoussé, il lui tomba littéralement dessus et lui croqua l'épaule et Allen ne put retenir un hurlement. Ses crocs pénétrèrent la frêle chair du sorcier et ses os se brisèrent sous le choc, le sang gicla sur l'herbe qui devint brutalement pourpre. Ils l'avaient entendu… Mais Rogue devait retrouver à tout prix Potter mais n'avait aucune idée de où il avait pu passer. Et Allen était à l'agonie, derrière eux. Toujours en portant Weasley et en veillant que Granger le suive bien, il se força à les guider vers Poudlard. Ron était gravement blessé. Il devait être pris en charge immédiatement.

Il repéra comme par magie Timcanpy voletant vers eux. Il devait savoir son maître en danger.

– Oh ! La chose de Walker, venez ici !

En colère, il s'approcha en montrant les dents.

– Prévenez Dumbledore que nous sommes en danger. Wealsey est blessé à la jambe et Potter à disparu.

Tim fonça tel une fusée digne d'un vif d'or vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Ainsi des renforts arrivèrent à l'entrée de Poudlard. Severus y laissa les deux élèves. Bien qu'il eût secrètement assommé Granger qui refusait d'abandonner Harry. Ah les Gryffondor… Un Serpentard aurait préféré laisser son ami mourir que de se mettre en danger. Dès qu'il eut livré les élèves, il disparut à nouveau dans la forêt. Dans quoi s'était encore fourré Potter ?!

De son côté, Allen ne voyait plus rien. Une douleur lancinante lacéré son épaule, c'est tout ce qu'il savait. Autour de lui, les ténèbres s'étaient répandues. L'odeur du sang encore… Le sang s'écoulait le long de ses lèvres, et pour une fois, ce fut son propre sang qu'il sentait et non le remord. Puis, le froid se répandit dans ses membres, et il fut glacé jusqu'au os.

– _Tue-le, Allen._

– _Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt._

– _Tu m'as promis que tu me suivrais dans mes projets et maintenant, ensemble, nous allons construire un nouveau monde._

– _En tuant des gens au hasard ?_

– _Ce sale Sang-de-bourbe empiète notre monde, Allen. Il souille notre nom et prend une place qu'il ne devrait pas occuper._

– _Je n'en ai rien à faire._

_Le sorcier rampa à son pied, en larme, suppliant. Sa morve coula le long des jambes du jeune garçon._

_Désespoir… mensonge… Sottises… Lâcheté…_

_C'est un homme. Une larve gluante et répugnante qui marche à mes pieds moi une larve debout. Je ne suis pas un papillon, laisse-moi._

– _S'il vous plaît. Je vous en prie… Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez…_

_Allen le contempla avec froideur, répugné par sa présence. Il n'aimait pas que l'on rampe ainsi devant lui._

– _Sa présence est néfaste, Allen…_

– _Cesse donc de me retourner le cerveau avec ton imperium ! Sors de ma tête, Tom !_

_Et le brun se mit à rire, un rire qui glaça le sang du blandin._

– _Je vous en prie…_

_Pourquoi s'obstinait-il ?! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas le laisser en paix ? Il ne voulait plus rien voir, plus rien entendre. Ni Tom, ni cet individu dégoûtant._

– _Disparais !_

– _Non, non…_

_et les sanglots redoublèrent et les échos explosèrent le crâne du garçon._

– _Avada Kedavra._

_Abréger les souffrances de l'agneau soulager aussi le berger._

– Ahahah !

Allen se réveilla, toujours en sang au milieu de la forêt non loin de la cabane hurlante. Des Détraqueurs nageait au-dessus de son corps. Des visions monstrueuses l'assaillirent. Mana… Il n'était plus temps de pleurer et d'appeler au secours.

– Spero Patronus.

Et une chauve-souris surgit prête à détruire les Détraqueurs. Ils s'enfuirent, au loin. Et Allen put se relever, haletant, le corps meurtri. Ses yeux ors brillant dans l'obscurité. Il aperçut des Détraqueurs tous se rendent vers un point nommé. Sans réfléchir, Allen court certain que Potter était en danger. Mais il pouvait à peine avancer. Son épaule était en lambeau, il ne pouvait donc plus bouger son bras droit. Tenant sa baguette de sa main gauche, il força son corps à avancer. Il était trop faible pour faire n'importe quel sort pour soulager sa souffrance.

Et là, il aperçut, Harry et Sirius hantés par les Détraqueurs, les deux semblaient pris dans une souffrance abominable. Il fallait les sauver. Pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait embauché déjà ?!

Mais alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, un cerf argenté surgit des ténèbres et chassa les Détraqueurs. Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir une forme familière proche de son père au loin et voyant un œil or luisant avec félinité, il s'évanouit.

Allen jeta un œil perdu vers leur sauveur mais n'eut pas le temps de le voir. Épuisa, il cracha du sang avant de s'effondrer à genoux. Il fallait d'urgence ramener Harry et Sirius à Poudlard pour qu'ils reçoivent du soin et des chocolats. Puis, il sentit des vibrations. Un homme arrivé. Il leva la tête avec difficulté et devina Rogue face à lui avec un regard méprisant.

– Severus…, murmura-t-il dans un grognement animal.

Il tenta d'attraper sa cape, mais bien trop faible, il s'écrasa au sol, tel un chiffon. Rogue ne crut jamais voir ce garçon dans un tel état de faiblesse, surtout lorsque ses yeux avaient revêtit de cette douce et cruelle couleur dorée lui donnant une allure puissante, dominatrice. Il fit apparaître des brancards et transporta les trois hommes d'urgence à Poudlard. Pomfresh allait avoir du travail.

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était dans un lit propre non loin de Hermione et de Ron… Et d'Allen. L'infirmière se précipita vers lui.

– Oh mon pauvre chou, devoir affronter de telles choses à votre âge… Tenez prenez ce chocolat.

Il entendit des voix s'élevaient du couloir. Dumbledore, Rogue et Cornelius Fudge débattaient ensemble. Severus avait sauvé les enfants d'une grande menace à l'aide de Walker qui s'était sacrifié pour repousser le loup-garou.

Enfin, ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie et remarqua qu'Harry s'était déjà réveillé.

– Professeur Dumbledore! Sirius est innocent ! Peter… c'est un animagus. Il avait pris la forme d'un rat. C'est lui qui a causé la mort de tous ces gens, c'était un partisan de Voldemort.

– Je crois que vous êtes un peu fatigué, Potter.

Harry jeta un regard implorant au Professeur de Potions.

– Monsieur… Vous étiez présent. Vous avez tout vu.

Fudge se tourna vers l'interlocuteur.

– C'est vrai ?

Rogue fit la moue dans un rictus méprisant.

– Vu ma condition, les choses me paraissent bien trop floue pour confirmer quoique ce soit.

Ainsi, il s'amusait de la condition de Sirius. Pourtant, il souhaitait réellement la condamnation de Peter. Mais Harry n'avait que ça à faire de comprendre la psychologie de ses professeurs.

– Le Professeur Walker pourrait vous confirmer tout ça !

Mais Fudge grimaça, peu convaincu.

– Vu son état, je crains qu'il n'ait pas les idées en place, lui aussi.

– Quoi ?!

– Calmez-vous, Potter. Vous êtes épuisé. Reprenez un morceau de chocolat. Et vous, Messieurs, je vous prie de quitter les lieux, c'est une infirmerie ici.

Seul Dumbledore resta. Il réveilla Hermione et lui glissa des mots incompréhensibles pour Harry. Et puis, elle lui glissa un collier au coup et le temps s'envola.

Quelque temps après, ils étaient du retour à l'infirmerie. Ils venaient de retourner dans le temps. Ils avaient distrait Lupin, sauvé Harry des Détraqueurs et parmi à Sirius de s'envoler avec Buck. Mais Buck avait été secouru par Allen. Ainsi lorsqu'Allen avait promis à Hagrid qu'il sauverait sa bête, il ne mentait pas.

Fudge débarqua ensuite dans l'infirmerie en état de choc. Le prisonnier venait de s'évader. Rogue suivit de près et jeta un regard noir à Harry. Il était certain qu'il était coupable de cette évasion. Il avait envie de le déchiqueter en morceaux… Mais d'un autre côté, il savait Sirius innocent. Et c'était déjà assez puéril de jouer l'ignorant.

– Monsieur le Ministre, Potter ne peut avoir Black à s'évader. Il est resté alité à l'infirmerie durant tout ce temps. Il était bien trop faible pour commettre un tel acte !

Dumbledore arriva par-derrière et sourit à Severus avant d'indiquer à Fudge de partir. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Et cette nuit, deux innocents avaient été sauvés.

Soudain, Allen rouvrit les yeux et hurla de douleur. Ses pupilles se fendirent en une apparence canine dans une iris toujours d'or. Son épaule lançait. Il n'avait pas pu retenir le cri sous le choc de l'éveil. Il avait pourtant supporté les tortures répétées de Tom et de lui-même envers lui-même. Mais les morsures de Loup-Garou…

Tout était blanc autour de lui et incapable de différencier quoique ce soit, il paniqua se tordit dans tous les sens à la recherche d'un objet reconnaissable.

Puis il sentit deux bras puissants abattre sur lui, le maintenant sur son lit.

– Ne bougez plus, Walker. Vous allez juste empirer les choses.

Harry tremblait de peur. Le cri qu'avait poussé Allen l'avait glacé d'effroi. On aurait cru un être appelant du mur des Lamentations.

Allen gémit, ne reconnaissant pas la voix. Et sa vue était trop floue pour différencier qui que ce soit.

Puis, elle lui fit boire un étrange breuvage et la douleur s'évanouit. Reprenant son souffle, Allen fit face au monde qui l'entourait. Enfin, il reconnut l'infirmerie.

– Walker, je vous croyais plus fort que cela.

C'était la voix de Severus. La déception perçait dans sa voix grave et méprisante. Après tout, Allen avait presque été un modèle pour le jeune Rogue de 17 ans. Et le voir dans cet état pouvait être troublant.

Allen sentit son cœur ralentir et il soupira. Ses yeux redevinrent d'une chaleureuse couleur argent.

– Vous avez été mordu par un loup-garou, Walker.

– Très bien, répondit-il faiblement.

– Vous connaissez les conséquences.

Allen sourit avec triomphe.

– Mon organisme est différent du vôtre, Severus. Je ne crains rien.

– En attendant, votre épaule est en lambeaux.

En effet, mais il pouvait faire confiance avec Mme Pomfresh. Lorsqu'il aura retrouvé plus de force, il pourra probablement jeter un sort de guérison pour arranger cela. En attendant, il suppose que Rogue sera chargé de la préparation de potion afin de réparer les os Même Ron en aurait bien besoin. Et cela devait exaspérer le Professeur qui ne s'amusait pas à soigner les élèves. Et puis, il se sentait frustré. Pendant 12 années, il avait haï Sirius Black, convaincu de sa culpabilité. Cela l'arrangeait après tout, puisqu'il détestait déjà cet homme auparavant. Mais voilà, la vérité avait éclaté mais non face au monde entier, pour le plus plaisir de Rogue qui pouvait profiter des malheurs de son vieil ennemi. Mais d'un autre côté, il aurait aimé voir Peter punit pour ses crimes et se faire embrasser par un Détraqueur. Un sort pire que la mort.

Puis il entendit la voix d'Allen le coupait de ses pensées.

– Hey, Severus… Tu n'as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ? Tu les as laissés faire…

– Sachez que Black s'est enfui, répondit-il avec une moue déçue.

– Oh… C'est bien.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence de longues minutes. Ils savaient en réalité que de grands dangers n'allaient tarder à s'abattre sur la Grande-Bretagne. Le serviteur de Voldemort avait été libéré après tout, et la marque brûle de tant à autre, signe que le Seigneur des Ténèbres reprenait des forces. Et touts les Mangemorts, traîtres ou non, allaient se retrouver bien embêter. Mais Allen ne craignait rien, du moins, il n'avait pas peur de Tom. Tout d'abord, il ne pouvait le tuer, car il manquerait à son devoir au pacte de sang et il mourra aussi. Chacun de ses horcruxes seront détruits… Oh, il aimerait bien… Pousser Lord Voldemort à le tuer… Et Harry mourra aussi. Lentement, son regard quitta celui de rogue et alla se noyer dans une mer de sang où piranhas et requins règnent.

– Walker, comment avez-vous établit cette connexion tout à l'heure ? C'est un pouvoir propre au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Allen n'écoutait plus mais Harry si. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait en dehors de l'école. Et il voulait comprendre les secrets de ses Professeurs, certains de leurs importances par rapport à Voldemort.

– Tom et moi sommes liés par la magie, Severus. Cela m'offre… certains avantages.

Rogue resta indifférent et grinça des dents. Il pensait comprendre où il venait en venir.

– Dans ce cas, j'imagine que nous pouvons vous faire confiance.

Allen rit amusé des sarcasmes de Rogue qui était loin d'être un homme agréable. Personne n'avait envi d'accorder sa confiance à un tel homme.

– N'aie crainte… Si jamais, je devais choisir entre vous faire du mal et mourir, comprend bien que je choisirais la seconde option.

– J'espère bien.

Et enfin, il laissa Allen seul. Et il remarqua le jeune Potter le fixait avec crainte. Il se doutait de quelque chose. En même temps, il avait assisté à tant de choses auxquelles il n'aurait dû même pas apercevoir le bout de leur nez. Le blandin pensa à se lever et aller le taquiner mais un simple mouvement et son corps fut parcouru par la souffrance. Quand Lupin reviendra, il aura une petite discussion avec lui.

– Alors, Potter, on écoute les conversations ?

– Elle n'est pas privée à ce que sache.

– Pensez-vous que je sois actuellement capable de communiquer en dehors de l'infirmerie ?

Harry sourit, malgré lui.

– Lupin ne vous a pas raté.

Et il repensa au cri d'agonie de son Professeur. Il faisait moins le malin brusquement.

– Cela vous amuse, j'imagine ? Hé bien, je suis d'accord. C'est étrangement drôle… Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Et l'air confus, Allen rit avec démence avant d'être vaincu par la douleur. Harry cessa de sourire, effrayé par le comportement anormal du blandin. Un homme sain d'esprit ne devrait pas rire de faits si graves.

– Vous n'allez pas devenir un loup-garou ?

– Non, Potter. Vous avez écouté ou non ?! Mon organisme va éliminer la malédiction du loup sans problème.

Pourtant, il fut victime d'une malédiction. Mais probablement que ce sont deux maléfices incomparables.

– Et pourquoi vous, vous serez capable de surmonter cela ? Les infirmières n'ont jamais trouvé de solutions contre la lycanthropie…

Allen soupira, exaspéré par son ignorance.

– Miss Granger ne vous a donc pas partagé ses découvertes ?

– Hmm. Non.

— Je la comprends. Vous êtes bien trop imbéciles.

Harry sentit la colère l'étreindre mais lorsqu'il aperçut le sourire innocent de son Professeur, il se détendit.

– J'ai hérité des dons d'une grande famille de sorciers. Enfin, en vérité, c'est bien plus compliqué que cela et il faudrait en revenir à la genèse.

– Je vous écoute.

– Ma vie n'est pas bien passionnante, savez-vous.

– Peut-être bien, mais je voudrais en apprendre plus sur cette famille.

– Connaissez-vous l'histoire de Noé ?

Le Survivant acquiesça.

– La légende raconte que Dieu accorda au 13 personnes présentes le don de la magie. Ils devinrent puissants, immortels… Avec la recréation de l'humanité, la magie se répandit mais fut bien plus faibles chez les autres. Et les sorciers ne sont en aucuns cas éternels. Cependant, ces « élus » annoncèrent que Dieu était toujours déçu des Hommes et qu'ils les avaient chargés les anéantir. Naquit la magie noire et en premier lieu, l'art favori des Noah, la nécromancie. Bref, des débats ont encore lieu entre les historiens, mais il faudrait demander au Noah originel.

– Je n'ai pas tout suivi, Professeur. Vous êtes un des 13 immortels. Auriez-vous plus de 7000ans, finalement ?!

– Non, bien sûr que non. En fait, ils pouvaient mourir mais se réincarnent dans leur descendance les plus proches en général. Or, un jour, le plus puissant des 13 qui avait pour le coup, réellement des milliers d'années derrière lui, laissa place à deux autres apôtres. Sa mémoire s'était fragmentée. Ces deux enfants furent incomplets et de nombreux accidents arrivèrent et une grande partie de la génération de Noah de l'époque fut décimée. Je suis moi-même la réincarnation de l'un de ces jeunes hommes. En conclusion, Potter, mon corps est logiquement « béni de Dieu ».

– Woauh, je n'avais jamais entendu des sorciers parlaient de Dieu. Je pensais que c'était une croyance propre au Moldus.

– Et pourtant… La religion est cachée derrière vos pratiques sans que vous en preniez conscience. De même, l'existence de la famille Noah a fini par être oublié. Nous sommes peu… Et les mœurs ont changé, j'imagine ou plutôt, je l'espère, ajouta-t-il la mine inquiète.

– Et donc, vous, vous n'avez pas pour but de nous exterminer ?

– Je ne crois pas, non.

Harry était sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler des Noah. Un tel mythe s'était effondré sous la montée de puissance de Voldemort. Et pourtant… Des êtres presque éternels ! Il est bien normal qu'Allen aborde la mort avec tant facilité s'il lui ait promis une nouvelle vie. Injuste… Ses parents auraient bien mérité une seconde chance, non ? Si Dieu existe alors il est injuste. Mais Harry ne se doutait pas qu'il résonnait comme Allen pouvait le faire à son âge.

– Sinon, Potter, auraient-ils d'autres sujets qui te tracassent ?

Allen savait bien qu'il ne faisait pas parti des proches de Harry et ne désirait pas plus que ça d'en faire partie. Mais il savait qu'avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort, il devait en ressentir les effets secondaires et Allen était inquiet. Il pourrait très bien sombrer ou devenir un nouveau Tom. Il fallait qu'il soit soutenu. Et heureusement, il avait l'air d'avoir des amis sur qui il peut compter.

– Rien, professeur.

Et à cet instant, Allen sombra sans le sentir d'un sommeil sans rêves. Harry avait été troublé par l'arrivée si rapide de Mme Pomfresh. Elle l'avait piqué le Professeur sans l'avertir. Peut-être le savait-elle réticent ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il était impatient de sortir de l'infirmerie. Ron devrait vite se rétablir.

Mais la fin de l'année se révéla plus morne que prévu. Rogue avait laissé filtré la véritable nature de Lupin et celui-ci avait préféré donner sa démission sachant très bien touts les ennuis qu'il pourrait apporter au collège maintenant que cela se savait. Et Harry en avait été profondément attristé. Sa haine pour Rogue ne fut que renforcée tout comme le désespoir. Lupin avait été le meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Il avait été à son écoute, et lui avait appris à se défendre contre les Détraqueurs. Et puis, il était un des meilleurs amis de son père. Heureusement, il pourra continuer de communiquer avec son parrain et son ancien professeur par hiboux, mais il se sentait triste d'être éloigné de ces figures paternelles.

Au bout de quatre jours, Allen put enfin quitter l'infirmerie mais la nouvelle de la démission de Remus faillit le renvoyer là-bas de suite. Il était déçu du comportement de Rogue et de la perte d'un si bon professeur. Link l'avait soutenu durant sa convalescence et ils avaient pu partager de bonnes parties de cartes. Mais maintenant, il devait finir le programme scolaire. Et sa main droite a jamais couvert de cicatrice peinait encore à se refermer complètement. Allen avait été néanmoins capable d'accélérer la cicatrisation de ses plaies.

Cependant, la fin de l'année ne se termina pas seulement sur des notes négatives. Ron reçu un nouvel hibou de la part de Sirius. Le rat pathétique avait trouvé un remplaçant : une petite chouette hyperactive.

* * *

**Sincèrement, c'est le plus gros chapitre. J'aurais peut-être dû le couper en deux, ça fait beaucoup d'actions pour un seul chapitre XD**

*** référence à "My Friend" de Sweeney Todd**


	14. Chapter 14

Harry allait devoir passer ses vacances chez les Dursley, comme à son habitude. Et il sera privé de nourriture, enfermé, humilié, frapper et servira de domestique. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry espéra bien changer les choses en annonçant à sa « famille » que le fameux meurtrier en cavale n'était personne d'autre que son parrain. Laissant la peur pénétrait les pores humides de son oncle et de sa tante, Sirius était devenu une menace habituelle maintenant pour s'assurer un minimum un meilleur traitement. Néanmoins, les faits ne se révélèrent pas aussi simples.

…

* * *

L'été avait pris place dans le collègue de Poudlard. Tout autour, les fleurs fleurissaient et doucement le monde des sorciers se coloraient de vert et de blanc. Allen et Rogue avaient dû rester dans l'école malgré les vacances d'été car Dumbledore était convaincu qu'une tragédie ne tardera pas à venir. Il fallait rester groupé. Minerva aussi vivait dans le bâtiment scolaire. Finalement, les choses ne changeaient pas vraiment. Ils étaient tous ensemble… à l'exception de la disparition de Remus Lupin.

Allen étudiait le décor estival, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et soupira en repensant à son collègue. Il allait devoir continuer d'étudier à Poudlard sans lui maintenant… Et qui le remplacera maintenant ?! Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas trouver qui que ce soit… Et Severus l'harcelait pour obtenir le poste.

Et puis… Link était parti. En mission. Confiée par Dumbledore, bien sûr. Il devait trouver d'autres vampires afin de se charger de leur collaboration suite à la montée de pouvoir de Voldemort. Oh, bien sûr, il n'était pas revenu… Mais comment pouvait-il en être l'inverse ?! Il finira obligatoirement par revenir : il est immortel tant qu'ils n'auront pas détruits ses Horcruxes un à un.

Suivant cette logique, il devrait envoyer Hagrid chez les géants et Remus chez les loups-garous.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas le cas.

Et malgré les dires de Dumbledore, il ne se passait rien. Alors, pour combler l'ennui, Allen étudia la composition de la potion Tue-Loup et chercha à travers les autres ingrédients et les sortilèges un moyen de pouvoir produire chez le buveur un changement radical dans son ADN. Si seulement, il pouvait permettre un contrôle général chez la victime sans besoin de prise régulière de potion. Peut-être avec une amulette ensorcelée ? Il testa différent mélange dont il ne sut la conclusion puisqu'ils explosèrent avant la fin.

– Désespérant…

Et Rogue qui l'encourageait avec tant d'amour.

D'un autre côté, il pouvait comprendre que celui-ci n'appréciait pas de voir son laboratoire détruit. Mais, il devait bien en avoir un autre, bien en sécurité, chez lui.

Malgré l'absence d'attaques ennemis dans les deux premières semaines, Allen ne pouvait nier les désagréables picotements qui fourmillaient dans son bras. Mauvais présage…

Heureusement, Hagrid, tout heureux de savoir Buck loin de la lame se montrait si chaleureux et rempli d'ocytocine que personne ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en conversant avec lui. Même Rogue qui présentait son habituel sourire méprisant.

À peine, Allen fut sortit de l'infirmerie que le demi-géant s'était précipité vers lu pour l'enlacer manquant de briser à nouveau son épaule. Il sanglotait de joie et d'affection.

– Oh ! Allen ! Tu m'avais promis que Buck ne mourra pas et c'est bien le cas !

– Comment pourrais-tu être certain qu'il s'agit de moi ?

– Je le sais.

Allen avait gentiment repoussé son ami avant d'entendre Salieri, son fidèle serpent de compagnie, encore très jeune, siffloter avec amusement.

– Et en plus tu as bien fait éclore mon cadeau.

– _Je ne ssssuis pas un cadeau._

– J'avais été vraiment étonné, mais je ne refuse jamais une petite compagnie.

– Je l'ai trouvé, abandonné dans la forêt interdite, vois-tu. Je savais qu'il s'agissait d'un serpent et comme tu maîtrises le Fourchelangue, je me suis dit que tu ferais le maître parfait.

– _Je n'ai pas de maître._

Hagrid examina le serpent avec fierté, et tenta de le caresser. Ne décelant aucune agressivité, il se laissa faire sans pour autant apprécier le contact avec les grosses mains rugueuses du demi-géant. Allen n'aurait pas apprécié s'il l'avait mordu. Et il ne voulait pas décevoir son « ami ».

– Allen, crois-tu que maintenant, il vole ?

– Hein ?

Trop concentré sur son reptile, Allen en avait oublié le Professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Il se demandait à quelle espèce pouvait bien appartenir le serpent. Et si… En grandissant, il devenait aussi impressionnant que Jack ? Allen sourit à cette formidable image. Il pourrait devenir un gardien, mais pas celui qui tue comme le Basilic. Non. Mais le gardien de quoi ?

– Buck, Allen… maintenant que tu l'as libéré de ses chaînes…

– Je n'ai pas encore confirmé l'acte…

– Cesse de le nier, je t'en prie. Donc, maintenant, qu'il est libre, il a dû voler, rejoindre ses camarades… Peut-être a-t-il quitté le pays ?, ajouta-t-il les yeux larmoyants.

– Je ne crois pas, mais je suis certain qu'il en sécurité. Sinon… Rubeus, sache que lorsque j'ai accompli ma promesse, un certain groupe d'adolescents étaient prêts à faire de même.

Encore plus ému, imaginant le trio aller au secours de son animal, Hagrid sourit non sans fierté d'avoir un rôle majeur dans leur développement. De chouettes petits, ces enfants.

Allen voulait qu'Hagrid sache à quel point il était soutenu et aimé. Du fait de son statut, il craignait la haine et le dégoût, bien qu'officiellement, il soit totalement humain. Il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à l'apparence et découvrir que derrière son immense silhouette se cachait un cœur d'or.

* * *

Un chat tigré se pavanait paisiblement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et Allen fut surpris de le découvrir n'ayant jamais aperçu ce chat auparavant. Mais, il semble que ce soit bien le chat qui fut le plus surpris. Vêtu d'une généreuse cape aux teintes sombres, Allen se tenait à l'envers de la même manière que son entrée dans le premier cours de Lupin.

Le félin laissa échapper un cri de stupeur. Un cri étrangement féminin. Il prit rapidement une forme humaine non méconnu du garçon. Et il fut honteux pour lui de se trouver tête en bas en face de la redoutable Minerva MacGonagall. Cela aurait pu être romantique dans d'autres conditions. Mais Allen n'était pas un super héro qui jouait avec les fils. Non, juste, un homme qui dans la confusion s'était retrouvé suspendu. Il avait l'habitude. Finalement, ce n'était pas une position désagréable bien que le sang lui montait à la tête. Paradoxalement, elle lui permettait de voir plus claire.

– C'est une habitude chez vous, de vous pendre par les pieds, Walker ?!

– Mais tout à fait ma chère.

Et il porta avec prestance sa main mutilée à sa poitrine avant de sourire de manière fomentant.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air sévère auquel Allen sembla indifférent avant de brusquement pâlir. Il redescendit, se posa sur ses deux pieds et examina sa collègue d'un œil nouveau.

– Je vous ai déjà vu…

– oui, cela va faire une année que l'on travaille ensemble.

Allen soupira. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir cette femme d'aussi prêt et maintenant…

_(Non. S'il vous plaît. Pas ma femme)_

Il était certain d'avoir déjà vu son visage, brièvement mais dans un instant fort

_(Et pourtant, il y avait une autre femme sur une photo)_

Mais où ?

_(Tuez-moi si cela vous chante mais épargnez ma femme !)_

– Walker ?

Elle était son ami… À ce moldu qu'il avait dû un jour massacré au hasard.

Avait-il épargné sa femme ? Il ne s'en souvenait guère.

Minerva a dû en être affectée… Ainsi, même les individus dont il n'avait aucune idée de leur existence ont souffert par sa faute. S'il avait gardé cette photo ainsi, ils devaient réellement être proches. Un ancien amour ou une grande amitié infaillible…

– Bon, allez-vous cesser de me fixer avec ces yeux de chat battu, oui ?!

Allen cilla, perplexe. Elle qui pouvait se montrait si adorable auprès de ses élèves la voilà en train de violenter son pauvre collègue…

– Excusez-moi… Je ne connaissais pas vos talents d'animagus.

– Je ne suis pas Professeur de Métamorphose pour rien.

– Dumbledore le fut aussi et je ne lui connais pas cette capacité.

Elle grogna gentiment et quitta le couloir laissant Allen de nouveau seul. Les seules altercations avec les autres êtres vivants dans le château ne se résumeraient-elles qu'à cela. Tout le monde était tendu et Allen aimerait pouvoir soupirer calmement, un de ces jours. En vérité, Allen soupçonnait Dumbledore de vouloir réunir les différents Horcruxes de Tom afin de les détruire. En soi, ce serait évident. Mais il n'avait jamais questionné Allen à ce sujet alors qu'évidemment ayant été son bras droit pendant tant d'année, Allen savait très bien la forme de ses différents objets maudits. Peut-être pouvait-il en effet douter de leur emplacement. Néanmoins, cela ne lui serait probablement pas si difficile de les retrouver si seulement Dumbledore lui avait demandé. Mais actuellement, il ne lui avait demandé aucun service et cela paraissait étrange aux yeux du garçon qui craignait que le vieil homme eut un plan bien plus sombre pour lui.

En toute honnêteté, Allen était effrayé à l'idée d'avoir perdu la confiance de Dumbledore. Rogue avait dû lui transmettre des informations pas forcément très positives pour son image. Et, pour sûr, au regard d'Albus, Severus l'emportait sur Allen. Cela faisait déjà plus de 12 ans qu'il était à son service, il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

Cependant, Severus commença à expier ses activités. Mais encore une fois, utilisant le matériel du professeur de potion, Allen ne pouvait s'en plaindre.

– Vous cherchez à aider les Loups-garous ?

– C'est tout naturel. Je suis certain que l'on peut trouver une solution plus efficace que le Tue-Loup.

– Très bien. Et qui sera le cobaye ?

– Je ne sais encore. Je pourrais très bien capturer un loup à la prochaine pleine lune…

– Si vous n'êtes pas de la partie…

Allen rit, amusé par les sous-entendus de son collègue. Il croyait son organisme incapable d'éliminer le poison. Du moins, il aurait aimé.

– Si vous vous en sortez aussi bien que face à Lupin, je ne sais dans quel état vous serez à la rentrée.

Et le rire du blandin redoubla. Rogue pourrait être humoriste.

– Je serais mieux préparé.

Rogue contempla les chaudrons et les artefacts de son collègue et soupira. Vu l'idiot auquel il faisait face, cela sera probablement du gaspillage.

– Une fois vos délires terminés, j'espère bien que vous allez remplacer tout ça.

– Mais bien sûr, Severus.

Malheureusement pour Allen, La prochaine pleine Lune ne se déroula pas forcément comment il le désirait. Alors que la nuit pointait, Allen regroupa son matériel certain d'avoir trouvé une piste. Bien, il était passé par le sortilège de l'impérium pour en arriver là, mais il était convaincu qu'il n'était pas loin de permettre au loup-garou de retrouver un état de lucidité. Cependant, alors que peu à peu le ciel se tapissait d'étoiles, que leur lueur illuminait les cœurs les plus obscurs et que les cigales se mirent à chanter à travers la danse fugace des vagues nuages nocturnes, et que tout haut dans le ciel, la Lune dominait, ronde et fière, le regard amusé, Allen fut pris de tremblant et lâcha tout objet qu'il put tenir à cet instant. Il se rattrapa à la table, la plus proche.

Il sentit à travers ses gencives, ses canines s'allongeaient tout comme ses ongles. Respirant avec douleur, il concentra toute sa magie afin de garder la forme la plus humaine possible bien que son cœur était douloureux. Des voix nouvelles tamponnaient dans son crâne. Ah… Comme il aurait aimé que Link soit là.

_Courir…_

_Courir…_

_Détruire…_

Comme prévu, il ne s'était pas transformé en bête. Mais la morsure ne sembla pas tant sans conséquences, non plus. Ses membres le démangeaient. Il fallait vivre… Détruire.

Son cœur tambourinait violemment dans sa poitrine à une vitesse qui aurait tué n'importe quel humain.

Une excitation nouvelle le prit, et il s'empressa de sauter par sa fenêtre en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée noire.

Il ne pensait plus à ses recherches ou à quoique ce soit d'ailleurs. Ces yeux brillaient d'une lueur dorée et démente. Il se savait un minimum capable de réflexion. Il était capable de différencier Homme et non-homme, simplement.

Il était heureux que Severus ne le voyait pas dans cet état. Il aurait été si heureux de sa condition de demi-bête. Mais Allen était encore convaincu que ce n'était que temporaire. Il était épuisé après tout, son corps ne pouvait libérer les toxines aussi facilement.

Enfin, pour se débarrasser de son agressivité, Allen disparut dans les ténèbres de la Forêt Interdite et n'en sortit qu'à l'aube, couvert de sang divers. Allen ne s'était pas nourri. Il avait horreur de la chair animal depuis longtemps maintenant, mais il n'avait pu arrêter ses instincts primaires désirant de lacérer la chair fraîche. Il espérait sérieusement n'avoir causé la perte d'aucun animal. Et que fut le regard triomphant que lui adressa son cher ami Severus Rogue lorsqu'il l'aperçut tout aussi pourpre que les iris d'un vampire en entrant dans sa chambre. Car oui, il l'attendait dans ses appartements. Rogue restait sur ces gardes et ayant sentit une brûlure anormale dans son avant-bras, il s'était rendu auprès d'Allen. Mais celui-ci était absent. Alors, il avait compris.

– Hé bien, Walker, on jouait à une petite partie de chasse ?

– Ça détend.

– Bien sûr.

Il sourit d'un air railleur.

– Votre corps ne supporte rien du tout de plus que le commun des mortels, Walker.

– Je ne me suis pas réellement transformé sais-tu… Ce ne fut que très partiel.

Il soupira, ennuyé.

– Quoi qu'il en soit avec mes recherches, je pourrais arrêter cela. Je servirais de cobaye.

– Malgré votre état, vous l'avez senti, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr. D'ailleurs, je pensais aller chasser autre chose aujourd'hui si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le visage de Rogue en devint plus agressif.

– Écoutez-moi bien, Walker. Je n'ai aucune confiance en vous. Et je préférais vous savoir non loin, afin que l'on puisse prévoir un plan d'attaque solide.

– Bien sûr. Je sais très bien que vous devriez jouer les agents-doubles si Voldy venait à revenir.

Et ce moment que choisi Miss Teigne pour se frotter à son maître. Allen en rougit d'affection. Mais Rogue n'en fut que plus rouge de colère.

– Et je sais très bien… Que vous avez tué Rusard.

Allen fut surpris mais ne cessa de sourire à aucun instant.

– Bien vu, Sherlock !

– Ne jouez pas votre Moriaty, pauvre imbécile. Je pourrais avertir Dumbledore.

– Mais vous ne l'avez pas fait. Entre nous, vous ne l'aimez pas, hein ?

Rogue manqua d'en renverser la table. Il ne pourrait supporter ce monstre un instant de plus. Il parle de la mort d'un homme avec tant de facilité. Un allié. Mais la vie n'était pas un jeu. Et Allen prenait l'univers entier pour son échiquier. Et Rusard n'aurait pas dû être assassiné.

– Ne feins pas d'être une prude, Severus. Tu sais très bien que cet homme ne possédait pas de cœur humain. Il fantasmait sur la torture des enfants. Les démons qui l'entouraient m'ont poussé à bout. Ils murmuraient continuellement des choses insupportables. _[Pourquoi moi, je devrais m'en charger hein ? Qu'ils crèvent, Qu'ils crèvent. Je suis fatigué. Nous sommes tous fatigués]_ Tant d'amertume et de frustration dans cette âme pitoyable. La mort est le moyen salvateur pour un tel homme.

– Cela n'a aucun sens !

Mais Rogue fut interrompu par une douleur lancinante dans son bras. Il grimaça, et baissa la tête. Allen de son côté, préféra s'asseoir, ayant déjà mal à la tête du fait de l'odeur insupportable de l'hémoglobine.

– Il faut que l'on l'arrête.

Et avant même que Severus n'eut riposté, Allen avait disparu. Mais comment ? On ne pouvait transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Allen avait à vrai dire simplement endormi son collègue pour quelques secondes, le temps de quitter la pièce et celui-ci ne pouvait s'en rendre compte. Severus n'avait pas tort, Tom regagnait en puissance. Et il lui fallait détruire les Horcruxes. Les choses pourraient être si simples. L'horcruxe venant après le journal déjà défunt est semble-t-il la bague des Gaunt, la famille du côté maternel de Tom. S'il pouvait rapidement parvenir à la trouver, il ne sera pas compliqué de la détruire. Si elle est dans la maison des propriétaires, il n'aura qu'à brûler le tout avec un sortilège de Feudeymon. Bref, rapide, efficace. Il connaissait les faiblesses de ces objets pour les avoir étudier durant sa convalescence il y a cinq ans. Serait-ce manquer de fidélité à Tom en détruisant ces précieux objets ? Probablement que Allen en subira des conséquences mais s'il attendait que le temps passe, les choses avanceraient si lentement. Il aura le temps de vivre encore un siècle avant d'espérer voir Voldemort disparaître.

Parvenu face à la forêt, Allen soupire prêt à partir. Si jamais il devait mourir… Link pourrait prendre la charge de Professeur. Tout ira bien, ils ne manquaient pas de ressources.

Il prit une grande goulée d'air fort appréciable dans ce paysage dénué de Détraqueurs, enfin…

– Alors, on s'en va sans un mot, Allen ?

– Professeur Dumbledore… Comment… ?

– Severus m'a prévenu de ta disparition et il m'a suffi de suivre Tim pour te retrouver. Un départ doit être préparé.

– Je ne suis pas un homme organisé.

– Je l'ai constaté, oui.

Le vieux professeur rit chaleureusement avant d'attraper Allen par les épaules rudement.

– Tu ne partiras pas sans moi.

– Vous…

– J'ai fait des recherches, tu t'en doutes. Il est vrai que j'espérais des renseignements de ta part, mais ils ne venaient pas, alors je me suis débrouillé.

– Et vous attendez à ce que me décide à agir pour réagir ?!

Il soupira.

– Non, j'ai attendu la confirmation de mes soupçons.

Et sans ajouter un mot ou attendre que Dumbledore reprenne la parole, Allen transplana en tenant fermement Dumbledore. Le monde tourna rapidement autour d'eux et ils se sentirent violemment inspirés. Dumbledore se retint de hurler de douleur. Il n'avait jamais vécu un transplanage aussi souffreteux. Pourquoi Allen voyageait de cette manière ? Serait-ce une déficience dans sa magie ? Mais lorsque les deux hommes rouvrirent les yeux, le corps presque aussi endolori qu'après avoir subit le sortilège doloris, Allen se releva sans un commentaire, le néant sautillant dans ses yeux. Il ne paraissait pas spécialement contrarié. Il aida son ami à se relever. Et ils admirent ensemble la vieille demeure des Gaunt. Allen aurait bien aimé retrouver des serpents comme… la dernière fois. Voldy donnait des réunions très privées ici. Tant privée qu'il restait en tête à tête avec Allen. Il n'aurait voulu que autrui ne trouve la cachette de son Horcruxe. Mais voilà, Allen avait aidé Dumbledore a trouvé la demeure. Il l'avait… trahis.

Pourtant, il avait promis…

Menteur.

Mais la magie ne ment pas.

Alors qu'Allen s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, un élancement le retint au niveau de la poitrine. Son cœur semblait battre avec supplice. Chaque bouffée d'oxygène fut éprouvante. D'intolérables picotements parcouraient sans corps sans jouissance.

– Allen ?

Un goût familier de fer se propagea dans sa bouche, et un mince filet de sang s'échappa de ses lèvres. Alors, voilà, alors qu'il prenait enfin son courage entre ses mains, qu'il guidait l'homme qui effrayé le plus Voldemort vers un objet intime et maudit, son corps lâché.

(Le pacte)

Il sentit son corps lourd tomber en arrière mais rapidement rattrapé par son collègue.

– Ce n'est pas grave Allen, je vais m'en occuper, seul.

Le maudit pouvait détecter les ombres malsaines se dandinaient dans la maison. Et un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort y vivait aussi. Là. Sa répugnante face qui gisait dans un anneau. Il vivait, son cœur battait allègrement. Et ils allaient lui ôter tout ça, à l'instant.

– NON ! Je… ne peux vous abandonner face à une telle chose.

– Cela te détruirait, Allen. Tu le sais très bien.

Et, malgré la souffrance, Allen éclata d'un rire sans joie et jamais la psychose avait tant percé dans son visage. Un léger filet de bave dégoulinant le long de la joue, Allen sourit avec ivresse.

– Me détruire ?! Détruire le destructeur, hein ?

– Allen.

– Je voudrais… Je voudrais être mort.

Oui, il aimerait tant pouvoir enfin mourir. Il ravala un pathétique sanglot et il y repensa. Mourir. Oh, comme il avait pu vouloir mourir après le décès.

_(Je suis tellement désolé… Mana.)_

Comme il aimait sentir son corps se détruire durant l'adolescence. Comme il avait pu jouir par la souffrance…

_(Et le sang qui ravageait la glace du miroir…)_

Et maintenant, le voilà, plus pitoyable que jamais, à la recherche vaine de rédemption.

_(Mais le miroir fut cassé)_

Nous sommes incapables de changer. Et Allen ne supportait plus de vivre avec touts ces fardeaux pesant sur ses faibles épaules dans ce tourbillon de démence. Ce

_(Sang)_

remord lui laissait une âpre saveur sur la langue.

Ah ! Et comme il continuait de rêver d'enfoncer une fine et tranchante lame dans sa poitrine. Il se retirera de lui-même son cœur et il observera l'organe lentement cessé de fonctionner entre ses mains. Entre ses mains.

_(Boum-Boum, Boum-Boum)_

Et le sang coulera, coulera… Comme il a coulé sur chacune de ses victimes. Tuer n'a aucun sens pas plus mourir.

_(Et la lumière verte qui jaillit des étoiles)_

_(Vert est l'espoir)_

Dumbledore lâcha son collègue qui s'écrasa au sol sans grâce. Il savait Allen parfaitement conscient. Dans cet instant de faiblesse, il lui avait rappelé… quelqu'un d'autre.

_Agenouillé, l'air abattu… Son âme est détruite._

_-Je voudrais… Je voudrais être mort._

Et il lui avait répondu si froidement. Car, vouloir mourir dans ces moments-là est signe d'une grande lâcheté. Après avoir commis une erreur, il faut continuer à vivre pour la réparer. Et Dumbledore était très bien placé pour le savoir. Bien sûr… Il ne pourra jamais ramener sa sœur Ariana à la vie à sa plus grande tristesse. Et probablement, qu'il ne se réconciliera pas avec son frère. Alberfort avait raison de le haïr. Il les avait tous délaissé… pour le pouvoir et pour ce garçon… Oh, il avait aimé mais non la bonne personne. Et il avait continué à vivre malgré son désir irrésistible de quitter la terre des vivants. Il mériterait de subir Doloris en permanence, avait-il fini par penser. Il avait arrêté Grimdelwald, s'était reconstruit et est devenu et un professeur et un directeur exemplaire pour ses élèves. Alors il ne fallait pas renoncer face à la mort.

– Ne fuis pas tes responsabilités, Allen.

Certes le courage ne fait pas parti des qualités d'un Serpentard mais…

– Tu t'es montré courageux cette année.

Il gémit de douleur.

– Tu ne t'es pas arrêté d'avancer.

Et alors que la vision d'Allen devenait de plus en plus flou, il put entendre Dumbledore claquer la porte.

– Quel idiot.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse vaincre par le maléfice. Il avait déjà assez subit de malédiction comme ça…

Alors, faiblement, il entra à son tour. Il pouvait trouver facilement l'Horcruxe.

**(Tuer…)**

Les murmures qui en échappaient ne valaient guère mieux que les paroles animales du Basilic. Suivant, la voix, Allen finit par retrouver la bague cachée dans une coffre à bijoux digne d'un moldu. C'était si simple.

Au moins, Mana, ton dernier cadeau s'est révélé extrêmement utile.

Il ouvrit le coffre et la bague brilla de mille feux. À sa lumière, Allen crut sentir sa peau brûlait mais visiblement ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors , qu'il pointait sa baguette face à l'objet, celle-ci vola soudainement d'entre ses doigts. Il venait d'être désarmé. Paniqué, il tourna la tête pour apercevoir son agresseur qui n'était personne d'autre que Dumbledore.

— Professeur…

Celui-ci fixait la pierre à la couleur des ténèbres fixait dans l'anneau avec avidité.

– Ne la touchait pas !

Silencieusement, il s'approcha de l'objet et tendit la main avec désespoir, sanglotant.

– Si seulement, je pouvais les revoir… Ne serait-ce qu'une minute…

Elle sourira… Comme cette nuit… Cette nuit, où le sort voleta entre les trois hommes avant de s'écraser brusquement contre sa poitrine brisant son horloge vitale. Le temps s'était arrêté.

Et sa mère aussi reviendra. Elle s'excusera de les avoir laissés seuls… Elle ne voulait pas. Et elle n'en voulait pas à Ariana. Elle non plus ne souhaitait pas tuer sa mère.

Ils pourraient s'excuser, s'embrasser.

Être réuni à jamais.

Défiguré par le chagrin, Dumbledore caressa la pierre de manière démentielle et cracha de douleur. Sa main se putréfia et il dut laisser tomber le tant désiré anneau.

À cet instant, Allen rattrapa l'horcruxe et prenant la main de Dumbledore transplana jusqu'à l'entrée du collège. Il ne pouvait directement se téléporter jusqu'à son bureau. Le vieux professeur gémissait et tremblait. Il se mourait.

Allen sentait son corps faiblir. Il le punissait. Punissait d'avoir trahis Voldemort. Encore un mauvais pas, et il mourra.

Mais il n'était pas l'heure de mourir, cet abruti de Dumbledore était en danger. Il tenta de retarder la malédiction en lançant un sort de contre-maléfice. Cela pourrait retarder la propagation pour quelques minutes. Mais Allen se sentait encore trop faible pour user d'un sortilège plus efficace. Alors, il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur espérant trouver le matériel nécessaire. Cependant, lorsqu'il se retrouva face à la porte bloquée par l'ignorance du mot de passe, il réalisa à quel point, ils étaient tous deux idiots.

– Vous n'avez pas intérêt à mourir, Dumbledore…

– Oui…

– Quel est le mot de passe ?

– Rondoudou.

Une voix froide retentit derrière lui. Ce n'était pas Dumbledore qui lui avait répondu. Allen se figea sur place. Puis, il sentit le poids sur ses épaules s'allégeait. Severus venait de récupérer Dumbledore. Il pénétra dans le bureau suivit par Allen qui, toujours en sueur, s'assit sur un des vieux fauteuils du Professeur. Il aurait bien voulu s'endormir un instant, mais ce n'était pas l'heure du repos.

Rogue examina la main du Professeur avec une rage certaine. Dumbledore était le sorcier le plus puissant encore en vie. Il représentait l'intelligence, la sagesse et le pouvoir. Et le voilà prit par un maléfice incurable. Et pourquoi cet imbécile de Walker n'avait pas prodigué de soin plus actif. Il en maîtrisait pleins ! Commencerait-il à se faire trop vieux ?!

– Que s'est-il passé, bon sang ?!

Allen lui présenta l'anneau en lui expliquant nettement la situation. Rogue analysa les faits avec horreurs. Ces deux-là lui avaient caché tant de choses ! Il pensait… il pensait que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance.

– Severus…

Dans un grognement sourd, Rogue fit tout son possible pour stopper la malédiction. Dumbledore cessa de pourrir, mais sa main garda cet aspect répugnant et putride. Il ne pouvait délivrer le directeur de ce maléfice malgré tout. Alors, inconsciemment, il jeta un regard presque implorant à Allen comme il put le faire dans sa jeunesse. Allen avait bien plus coutoyé la magie noire que lui.

– Vous êtes vraiment idiot… Je ne crois pas pouvoir vous délivrer de ceci. Vous finirez par mourir précocement.

– Combien de temps…

– Je ne sais pas trop. Une année, peut-être. Pas plus.

Allen n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la scène. Il sentait la colère bouillir dans les veines de Rogue. Ils avaient commis un acte si idiot et irresponsable. Retrouvant peu à peu tous ses sens, Allen se releva et s'approcha à son tour du Directeur avant de presque admirer l'état de sa main. Avoir maudit un objet à ce point-là… Quelle performance impressionnante. Viendra-t-il à bout du grand sorcier Dumbledore ? Ce vieux sorcier réputé pour sa victoire contre le puissant mage noir perdra-t-il la vie de manière si stupide ? Allen ne put se retenir de pouffer.

– Walker… Pensez-vous avoir une solution plus efficace ?

Et avec un sourire démesuré, il acquiesça.

– Je pourrais réaliser un transfert.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Transmettre le maléfice à autrui.

– Donc quelqu'un mourra à ma place.

– C'est cela.

Une lueur étrange passa brièvement dans les yeux de Rogue. Il s'agenouilla face au Directeur, perplexe.

– Monsieur le directeur, cela ne me posera pas de problème de…

– Pas question, Severus.

_(Je voudrais… Je voudrais être mort.)_

Rogue se sentait prêt à sacrifier son être pour le Professeur Dumbledore. Il lui avait sacrifié 12 ans de sa vie afin de réparer son erreur. Ce n'était pas sa vie en offrande qui allait l'ébruiter maintenant. La vie de Dumbledore était plus importante que la sienne. C'était lui qui tirait la majorité des ficelles aussi agaçant soit-il. Qu'importent les événements, les choses semblent toujours tourner en sa faveur. Comme s'il avait toujours tout prévu. Alors si un sorcier était capable de stopper Voldemort c'était bien lui et non le misérable Severus Rogue.

Allen continuait d'examiner la main de son collègue avec curiosité. Il fut surpris par le dévouement de Rogue. Il ne savait ce qui avait poussé le Mangemort a retourné sa veste ainsi, mais sa motivation devait être très forte, très pur. Auparavant, si on lui avait annoncé que ce jeune homme finirait tel le chien de Dumbledore, il n'y aurait pas cru. Une plaisanterie… Mais finalement personne ne pouvait prévoir l'avenir.

– J'ai besoin de vous. Vous êtes encore jeune et doué. Vous devez continuer de veiller sur Potter, ajouta-t-il presque froidement.

Mais à cet instant le blandin le coupa l'air tout aussi ferme.

– Professeur Dumbledore. Je peux très bien accueillir cette malédiction dans mon corps déjà tant maudit.

– Je n'accepterais pas…

– De toute façon, je ne tarderais pas à mourir. Mes choix m'entraînent doucement mais sûrement vers une mort douloureuse. Plus je manquerais à mon serment plus je me détruis. Autant vous libérer vous. Vous avez beau être très âgé, vous pouvez tenir encore un bon bout de temps.

Severus resta silencieusement, ignorant le pacte pouvant relier Allen à Voldemort. Mais cela ne le gênait pas de savoir Walker sacrifier pour la vie de Dumbledore.

– Et puis, mon organisme reste très différent. Il pourra lutter un peu plus d'une année.

– C'est ce que vous dites à chaque fois, mais j'attends toujours la différence, Walker.

– Et puis, je crois qu'un an nous suffit à en finir avec Voldy.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent face à la puérilité du blandin. Il abordait sa propre mort en souriant, presque en riant. Il ne la craignait pas et si on en croirait ces mots, il la désirait tout comme son collègue. Finalement, Dumbledore réalisa qu'il était entouré de personne désespérée, corrompue et suicidaire. La mort revêtait de ses plus belles robes pour leur faire face. Ces hommes auraient aimé l'inviter pour le bal.

– Et puis, faute à mon manque d'organisation, tout a été fait n'importe comment. Il est à moi d'en assumer la conséquence.

– Je pense que vous devriez accepter la proposition de Walker.

– Severus…

– Je n'attends pas votre accord.

Allen se redressa, s'étira et brusquement se trancha le poignet à l'aide de sa baguette. Un fissure se révéla dans les tissus et doucement, le sang se mit à couler le long de son bras. Puis, Allen tendit le bras vers les lèvres du vieux professeur. « Buvez ». Mais jamais Dumbledore pourrait accepter une telle chose. Cette pratique recelait de magie noire. Mais Allen le força avec violence de boire le liquide rougeâtre et amer. Une larme de dégoût coula sur le visage ridé de son professeur. Une cercle de lumière mauve les entoura brusquement et leurs corps furent irradiés de souffrances. Alors que Dumbledore se retenait de crier par fierté, Allen le fixait avec un sourire démentiellement amusé.

Des sourires semblaient se cachaient dans les murs de lumières qui les encerclaient.

(Mourir)

Et les visages riaient.

(Souffrir)

Et leurs globes oculaires s'empourpraient.

(Vengeance)

et leurs canines acérées se fracassaient les une contre les autres.

(Tuer)

Se détruisant avec noblesse

(Plaisir)

Puis, le monde redevint comme avant. Severus paraissait extrêmement choqué. Allen examinait sa main putréfiée sans un mot.

– De toute façon, je porte toujours des gants.

Et Dumbledore était libéré de toute souffrance. Mais il ne voulait pas avoir recours à la magie noire pour faire souffrir une autre personne de sa faute. Mais il était trop tard.

– Ne faites pas cette tête-là, vous deux. Je devais mourir très bientôt de toute façon. Cela ne changera rien à mon destin alors si une vie peut être sauvée…

Et il avait raison. Son raisonnement tenait parfaitement. Aucune faille. Que répondre à cela ?

Puis, remarquant l'absence de réaction, Allen dévoila l'horcruxe qui posa face à eux. Il était temps de se débarrasser de cette horreur, maintenant. Néanmoins, le plan d'Allen de tout brûler était impossible dans les locaux de Dumbledore. Celui-ci comprenant ce que voulait faire le blandin se leva et alla chercher l'épée de Gryffondor. Il devait le faire à la place du Professeur de Sortilège qui en pâtirait violemment. Et puis… Severus et lui étaient des Serpentards… Et seul un véritable Gryffondor pouvait user de cette lame.

Et face aux mines silencieuses des deux hommes, il abattit l'épée sur l'anneau qui éclata en plusieurs fragments. Et à travers son œil gauche, Allen entendit les hurlements de douleur de Voldemort et aperçut son visage déformé par la magie noire se dissoudre à jamais.

* * *

Dans le même moment, Harry ressentit un élancement dans son crâne provenant de sa cicatrice. La douleur fut si vive et soudaine qu'il en lâcha les assiettes qu'il tenait afin de dresser la table. Elles tombèrent dans un grand fracas et certains fragments vinrent se figer dans sa chair. Sa vision se troublait et un terrible écho hurlements résonnèrent dans son esprit. Il tituba un instant avant de sentir une main ferme l'attrapait avec rudesse.

– Alors, mon garçon, tu te permets de DÉTRUIRE NOS COUVERTS ?!

L'oncle Vernon rouge de colère, les veines saillantes dans son cou presque invisible paraissaient sur le point d'anéantir Harry. Il avait accueilli cet enfant, l'avait élevé, nourrit, habillé et voilà comment il le remerciait. Oh, il aurait dû se débarrasser de ce monstre depuis si longtemps.

– Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, oncle Vernon.

Et Harry semblait tout autant en colère que son oncle. Ah si seulement il pouvait le faire disparaître, à jamais… Subissant de constante humiliation, Harry aurait aimé avoir plus de pouvoir sur cette famille. Il était peut-être une victime en ces temps difficiles mais lorsqu'il aura atteint sa majorité et que la magie en ses mains enfantines sera autorisée, il pourra les terrorisés et enfin exprimer sa rancœur et son amertume. Position de force, être supérieur en force et des individus qui socialement parlant sont misérables. De quoi créer un bel effet Lucifer. Harry pourra affirmer que son acte était humain s'il en venait à leur faire du mal. Enfin, cette vengeance restera probablement un fantasme. Il savait très bien qu'il n'en ferait rien et qu'il partira vivre sa vie loin d'eux en essayant le plus possible de les oublier.

– Ne regarde pas comme ça, petit impertinent ! Tu vas nettoyer tout ça et tu es privé de repas !

Et évidemment, il ne lui prêta pas le matériel nécessaire. Alors, Harry nettoya la cuisine en manquant plusieurs fois de se couper avec les morceaux de verres. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, la promesse fut tenue, il n'eut pas le droit à un repas. De toute façon, son cousin était au régime. L'infirmière avait fait part de ses inquiétudes face à la santé de leur fils unique et Pétunia dût se résoudre à lui imposer un régime alimentaire plus sain… qui se reposait sur la privation, ce qui n'est finalement pas sain puisqu'il cause de grande frustration chez l'homme. Mais le plus grave dans tout cela n'était pas l'état de Dudley mais le fait de devoir partager son régime alimentaire avec toute la famille. Et alors que Harry ne mangeait déjà pas à la base correctement il se voyait privé de nourriture. Heureusement pour lui, ses amis lui envoyaient différentes boîtes de nourriture afin qu'il survive et il se goinfrait secrètement dans sa chambre riant de son cousin et de ses idiots d'oncle et de tante.

Cependant, à cet instant, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui venait de se passer et ce qui se passera dans peu de temps.

Et à des kilomètres de sa maison, un être miniscule, ridé et répugnant criait tel un enfant dans les bras d'un homme chauve et grassouillet à l'allure de rat.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry tremblait d'excitation dans son lit en bois, fissuré par l'usure du temps, rongé par les termites accompagnés d'un drap miteux rongé par les rats d'antan et sa frêle couverture qui se trouvait être, en réalité, une vieille serviette de bain. Hedwige hululait avec ravisement dans sa cage et avec impatience, le jeune garçon se leva afin de le lui ouvrir. Minuit venait de passer à travers un râle fortuit. Et le 31 juillet prenait place. Harry avait 14 ans maintenant. Une crampe de nervosité le pris aux tripes, et il se retint de gémir. Rapidement, des hiboux arrivèrent venant de ses différents amis qui pensaient toujours à lui. Harry était heureux. Il aimait ses amis et ses amis l'aimaient. C'est tout ce qui comptait en cette nuit délicate où Harry avait été sévèrement puni après avoir mis trop de poivre dans l'omelette. Des hématomes lui collaient à la peau en souvenir de cette erreur culinaire stupide. Heureusement, Harry leur avait rappelé qu'il correspondait avec son parrain Sirius Black ayant pour effet de calmer leur nerf. Tellement pathétique… La famille Weasley viendra le chercher pour l'amener avec eux assister à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Probablement un des plus beaux cadeaux que l'on pouvait lui offrir. Et Hermione irait avec eux… Parfait. Et c'est le cœur léger et envoûté que Harry sombra dans un sommeil calme et réparateur. Il ne rêva pas de Voldemort cette fois-ci. Car le mage noir hantait la plupart de ses rêves. Il affirmait devenir plus puissant. Mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Il avait besoin d'une chose pour revenir complètement. Besoin de lui, Harry Potter… Mais il fut de si bonne humeur cette mâtinée qu'il en avait oublié son existence. Il contempla avec plaisir son cousin mangeait un quart de pamplemousse tout en songeant aux délicieux chocogrenouilles qui l'attendaient dans sa chambre.

– Pourquoi tu souris ?!

– Tu préférais que je grimace, Dudleychounet ?

Il devint rouge de colère et se leva brutalement prêt à frapper le maigre et petit Harry. Pétunia lança un regard plein de reproche à son neveu mais ne dit rien, trop occupée à faire la vaisselle. Femme au foyer, elle devait répondre aux attentes de ses hommes. Se taire et réaliser les différentes taches ménagères. Normal après tout. Son mari travaillait et non elle… Bien sûr, le fait que ce soit l'anniversaire de Harry, tout le monde semblait l'avoir oublié, mais ils savaient très bien que le lendemain les Weasley devaient venir le chercher. Au moins, ils en seront débarrassé. Ainsi, tout heureux, Harry passa sa journée à se dépenser en extérieur. Il assistera à la finale de Quidditch. Et sera libéré des Dursley. Profitant du parc de jeux pour les enfants laissés à l'abandon, Harry s'amusa sur la balançoire et sur le toboggan comme l'enfant qui aurait d'être autorisé à vivre ce genre de moment. Mais alors qu'il dégustait l'instant avec joie, son cousin et son meilleur ami le repérèrent et le dévisagèrent d'abord méfiant puis le visage de ce sale porc de Dudley s'illumina d'une débile euphorie.

– Alors, Harry on joue comme les enfants ?

– C'est mieux que de jouer _avec_ des enfants, j'imagine.

Frémissant devant le sous-entendu de son cousin, Dudley montra les dents. Il était de notoriété publique que Dudley et ses amis frappaient des jeunes enfants innocents et faibles afin de se complaire dans leur stupidité et se sentir un minimum puissant. Pitoyable. Vraiment… pitoyable.

– Tu as peur, hein Harry ?

– Peur de quoi ? D'une boule de graisse qui parle ?

Cette fois-ci, il se précipita vers Harry les poings levés et par réflexe, Harry brandit sa baguette devant son nez. Son copain rit trouvant Harry vraiment puéril. Voilà qu'il se prenait pour un sorcier avec son bout de houx. Mais Dudley avait blanchit.

– Tu… Tu n'as pas le droit.

– Ah oui ?

Tout comme Dudley face à des gamins de primaires, Harry se sentit puissant avec sa baguette magique face à ce gros porc. Il pourrait le faire exploser, le vider de ces entrailles, l'éventrer ou simplement le torturer ou le tuer en un éclair. Mais il n'en avait pas tellement envie au fond. Il n'était pas un tueur. Après avoir tenté de tuer son parrain, Harry l'avait réalisé. Il ne voulait pas tuer. Mais brutalement, le ciel s'obscurcit et le vent se leva. Le camarade de Dudley pensant sorcellerie s'enfuit à toute vitesse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ?

– Ce n'est pas moi.

Le cœur d'Harry battit fort dans sa poitrine et la sueur lui monta au front. Il se passait une chose étrange. Ce n'était pas un phénomène météorologique.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, répéta Dudley, paniqué.

Mais Harry le prit par la main, prêt à fuir avec son stupide cousin. _Ils_ arrivaient.  
– On court.

Puis, il se propulsa avec toutes ses forces pour commencer à courir avec son cousin. Mais alors qu'ils dévalaient la route deux hommes apparurent face à eux. Masqués et vêtus tout de noirs, ils n'étaient pas de bonnes augures.

– Harry Potter ? Tiens, Tiens… N'est-ce pas justement celui que l'on cherchait ?

– Huhu.

Ces voix… Harry était certaine de les connaître. Détestable. Un blond riche et prétentieux et un certain bourreau semble-t-il.

– Malefoy…, lâcha Harry avec mépris.

Mais il n'eut temps de dire grand-chose, celui-ci posa sa main sur son épaule et il sentit englouti par les méandres des ténèbres avec son cousin. Il s'écrasa sur un sol végétalisé face à une grande statue commémorative. Un cimetière… La mort rôdait dans les environs et Harry reconnut des pierres tombales ornant les lieux. Dudley tremblant de partout s'accrocha désespérément à sa chemise bien trop large pour lui.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

– Chut, Dudley.

Il était en réalité tout aussi paniqué. Puis, il aperçut Queudver s'approchait silencieusement de lui, portant une drôle de chose entre ses bras. Un bébé ?

— Tue le garçon.

Une voix glaciale sortant des ténèbres. Une voix étrangement familière. Elle émanait du possible bébé. Ces paroles ressemblaient plus à des sifflements que des paroles humaines. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, une douleur lancinante lança Harry au niveau de sa cicatrice. Elle brûlait… Il avait l'impression d'être ébouillanté.

– Tue le garçon, répéta-t-elle.

Et Queudver brandit sa ridicule baguette et un éclair vert en jaillit comme dans les souvenirs du 31 octobre 1981 et Dudley s'écrasa lamentablement au sol causant un très léger tremblement de terre. Son regard s'était éteint et plus aucune flamme ne dansait dans ses yeux. Ses lèvres légèrement bleues restèrent entrouvertes, un filet de bave venait d'y couler. Pour la première fois dans sa vie, Harry se précipita auprès de son cousin avec crainte. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas possible ! Les choses allaient bien trop vite. Et pourtant, Dudley était mort, sans prévenir qui que ce soit, sans souffrance, sans cri. Son cœur avait cessé définitivement de battre, son circuit neurologique ne transmettait plus aucune information. Ah comme il aimerait voir ses joues joufflues en mouvement, juste encore une fois, une dernière fois. Étrange… Comme 'est étrange de ressentir un profond désespoir face à ce cadavre qui représente pourtant un être vil et peu regrettable. Dudley, l'enfant, gâté, l'enfant pourri qui n'avait cessé de l'humilier tout au long de sa vie. Harry avait tant rêvé de pouvoir juste instant le dominer, le provoquer et pouvoir recracher toute sa violence une bonne fois pour toutes. Et maintenant, il n'en avait plus aucune envie. Son seul désir serait bien de le revoir en vie.

– Dudley…

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer, brusquement, la statue funéraire se mit en mouvement et l'encercla de ses bras. Il se retrouva totalement bloqué et il avait sous le coup de la surprise lâché sa baguette. Lucius et Macnair observaient la scène au loin sans oser lever le petit doigt. Ils attendaient tels des chiens l'ordre du maître. Harry, la vision troublée réussit enfin à lire l'inscription sur la tombe. Tom Jedusor Et maintenant le voilà attaché, tel un chien à une pierre tombale. Il ne voyait presque rien, n'entendait presque rien. Mais enfin, il aperçut un récipient de pierre qui semblait rempli d'eau à l'entente des clapotements mais Harry ne savait vraiment. Puis, d'un coup de baguette, Queudver fit entrer l'eau en ébullition et de la fumée s'en échappa effaçant la silhouette de l'homme. Et la chose qui tenait dans ses bras commença à s'agiter, s'agiter comme si elle tentait de s'échapper. Mais Harry ne voulait pas voir de quoi il s'agissait. Qu'elle reste cachée dans son turban ! Néanmoins, elle reprit de sa voix glacée et aiguë

– Dépêche-toi.  
Le liquide commença à projeter des étincelles dignes de diamants. Ce spectacle aurait pu être beau si Harry n'était pas attaché non loin du corps de son cousin et de Mangemorts.

– C'est prêt, Maître.

– Maintenant…

Et il balança avec une once de dégoût la chose et lorsqu'elle fut dévêtue et hors du chaudron, Harry, malheureusement l'aperçut. Hideuse, elle était chauve et recouverte d'écailles grossières d'un noir rougeâtre. Ses frêles membres paraissaient aussi facilement cassable qu'une brindille. Son visage plat, semblable à une tête de serpent était ornait de yeux rouges et flamboyants. Lorsqu'elle disparut dans le chaudron dans un plouf d'espoir, Harry se mit à prier. Qui ? Il ne le savait guère. « Que cette chose se noie, qu'elle se noie, je vous en prie… » Mais Queudver continuait de faire tournoyer sa baguette au-dessus du chaudron.

– Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître son fils !

Et des cendres s'échappèrent de la tombe avant de retomber dans le chaudron obéissant à l'ordre magique. Puis Queudver, les yeux larmoyants, brandit un poignard bien aguiché et le suspendu au-dessus de son poignet.

– Que la chair du serviteur donnée volontairement fasse revivre son maître.

Et alors que Harry restait paralysé, effrayé par la scène, Queudver se trancha la chair d'un mouvement vif. Le sang jaillit dans une lueur incandescente et la main tomba mollement dans le chaudron. L'homme ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur et haletait de souffrance.

– Que le sang de l'ennemi pris par la force ressuscite celui qui le combat.

Mais alors que Harry croyait le supplice terminé, Queudver s'approcha de lui d'un pas chancelant, le poignard levé. Harry était figé, attaché. Il ne pouvait se défendre ou fuir. Il sentit la pointe de la lame pénétrer le creux de son bras droit et le sang s'écoulait le long de sa manche. Le Mangemort récupéra le sang à l'aide d'un flacon et le versa dans le récipient. Le liquide en devint blanc et projeta des étincelles de part en part. Celles-ci étaient si brillantes que tout le reste semblait par le contraste d'un noir profond. Si seulement l'horreur s'était noyée… Brusquement, un nuage de fumée s'éleva du chaudron, et Harry continua de prier. « Faites que la chose se soit noyée. Faites que la chose se soit noyée. » Noyer… Les poumons replis d'eau, suffocante , et mourante. Des murmures reptiliens et pénétrants émanaient des lieux. La mort régnait, maîtresse de tous, des vivants comme des morts. Car la vie attend son cavalier dans ce bal mortel. « Faites que la chose se soit noyée. » Mais une silhouette se dessina dans le brouillard, Queudver l'habilla et enfin, il apparut face à tous. Le crane lisse, le visage plat, deux fentes à la place du nez tel un serpent et les yeux rougeoyant, Lord Voldemort était de retour. Une expression de cruauté se dessina sur son visage heureux De retour à la vie, il pourra tous les faire souffrir. Il les tuera. Les ennemis et les traîtres. Lui, Voldemort le plus puissant des mages noires humilié par un enfant. Lui qui a ouvert la chambre des secrets à seulement 15 ans, lui qui a crée un total de cinq horcruxes actuellement. Il reprendra le pouvoir et sèmera de nouveau la terreur. Mais où sont ses partisans, ses fidèles… ?! Et surtout… où est Allen ?  
Alors, souriant, il s'approcha de Queudver, agonisant sur le sol en larmes. Le rat lui jeta un regard implorant.

– Maître…

— Tends ton bras, Queudver…

– Oh, merci, Maître.

Et le lâche tendit son bras ensanglanté, démunis de main mais Voldemort rit. Un rire glacial, sanguinaire et inhumain.

– L'autre, Queudver.

Redoublant de sanglot, l'homme tendit alors son bras droit et Voldemort releva abruptement la manche et découvrit la marque des ténèbres. Harry l'avait déjà vu… Allen l'avait montré à tous pour prouver la culpabilité de Pettigrew. Ignorant la douleur de son serviteur, Voldemort appuya cruellement sur la marque qui se teinta de noir. Le serpent se mit en mouvement et Peter gémit encore une fois.

– Qu'ils viennent à moi, tous ces traîtres et tous ces ridicules lâches !

– Moi, Maître, je suis revenu.

– Car tu as senti qu'il t'arriverait misère si tu ne le faisais pas, idiot.

Si perdre une main n'était pas une misère... Et alors que différents Mangemorts apparaissaient dans un nuage de fumée noire, Harry pensa que cet anniversaire fut bien le pire de tous.

* * *

À Poudlard, les Professeurs restant partager un dîner sur une unique table rapprochée. Allen savourait une tarte aux cèpes accompagnés de choux-fleurs et de salade. Plus personne ne comptait le nombre de fois où il s'était resservi. Cela n'avait guère d'importance. Dumbledore souriait, feignait la joie et tentait quelques blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère. – Alors c'est un troll et une harpie qui entrent dans un bar… Mais il était rongé par la honte… Il ne restait plus qu'une année à vivre pour Allen. Et même si celui-ci les avait persuadés qu'il lui restait déjà peu dans tous les cas, Dumbledore culpabilisait. À ces yeux, Allen Walker restait un jeune homme. Il n'avait pas seulement non vieilli physiquement, mais il était restait un enfant. Un Peter Pan. Il riait et souriait en permanence pour vaincre la souffrance, ne distinguait que très peu les limites du bien et du mal et s'amusait des difficultés mortelles éprouvés par ces élèves. Infernale enfance éternelle ? Rogue semblait encore plus maussade qu'à son habitude mangeant à peine, grommelant des injures même aux côtés de la douce Minerva, qui elle ignorait la situation et ne comprenait le malaise qui s'était installé durant le dîner. Inquiète, elle chercha le regard rassurant de Dumbledore, mais il n'y avait rien de rassurant. Ses yeux, étrangement cernés reflétaient les rayons lunaires à travers ses lunettes demi-lune comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre à refléter. Mais où demeurait son âme ? Puis, brutalement, de manière spontanée, Allen et Severus lâcha leurs fourchettes et gémirent de douleur. La chose les avait pris par surprise.

– Les garçons ?

Ils se retinrent de geindre mais leur bras les élançaient sans douceur. Voldemort devait être tellement enragé. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça… Cet appel signifiait son retour et surtout…

– Potter est en danger, s'écria Severus.

Alors Allen se leva, la mine sombre mais souriante. S'ils attendaient patiemment que cela se passe, ils n'avaient plus qu'à enterrer Potter. Et même si celui-ci devait mourir, Dumbledore a affirmé qu'il souhaitait que cela se déroule après la destruction de chacun des horcruxes.

– Bien. J'y vais.

– Attendez, Walker, vous ne pouvez pas…

Si ces imbéciles désiraient laisser la mort faire son entrer, obéir. Sinon… Et Allen s'envola dans un brouillard noir avant de transplaner. Rogue, indécis, hésita à le rejoindre. Il était certain qu'il avait déjà mis l'arrogant Potter a mal. Cela ne lui ferait pas de mal d'être remis à sa juste place, mais il ne pouvait laisser l'enfant mourir. L'enfant de Lily… Il ne voulait revoir ces yeux émeraudes vides, encore une fois. Cette nuit pourtant festive où les enfants s'étaient déguisés, inconscients de la tragédie qui se déroule autour d'eux. Le monde est un théâtre « Un bonbon ou un sort ?! » Décidément, ce fut le sort. Et la lumière verte avait apporté la mort dans le creux de leur cœur À ce jeune couple de 21 ans Une mort brève, rapide, sans souffrance. Mais une mort horrifique. Et les yeux verts étincelants n'étaient plus que le vague reflet de l'être misérable qu'il était. Tout était de sa faute. « Je voudrais… Je voudrais être mort » Lily…

– Severus… Vous savez ce que vous devez faire.

– Très bien, Monsieur le Directeur.

Et il suivit le trajet d'Allen avant de disparaître de la même façon qu'Allen.

– Par tous les diables, Dumbledore ! Que s'est-il passé ?!

– Rien de bon, Minerva. Les choses ne font que commencer.

* * *

Rapidement divers sorciers encapuchonnés et masqués encerclèrent Lord Voldemort. Harry grimaça de dégoût. Comment des hommes pouvaient-ils contribuer à la montée en pouvoir d'un imbécile tyrannique comme Voldemort. Impossible… C'est tellement inhumain. Existent-ils vraiment autant d'individus qui partagent ses idéologies ? N'étaient-ce pas ici que des hommes et peut être des femmes sous l'emprise de la peur qui se soumettent à ce monstre par crainte de représailles ? Tout comme Queudver… Voldemort rit en observant un à un ses fidèles s'agenouillaient comme des esclaves. Ils sont inférieurs à lui. Voldemort est plus puissant que tous. Cependant, Harry remarqua un Mangemort réfractaire qui resta droit sur ses jambes en se balançant d'amusement. Serait-il idiot ? Mais pour le moment, Voldemort ne semblait pas s'en formaliser.

– Cela faisait si longtemps mes amis…

– Maître…

– Alors que je dépérissais aucun d'entre vous ne m'est venu en aide. Vous êtes des traîtres, semble-t-il. Et maintenant que c'est ce pitoyable Queudver qui s'est chargé de me ramener vous voilà de retour avec béatitude.

– Oh, Maître…

– Tu as beau être pathétique, je dois reconnaître ta bravoure… pour une fois.

Et il fit à nouveau tournoyer sa baguette au-dessus de Pettigrew. Une main se forma à l'emplacement de moignon à la constitution d'argent. Comme à son habitude, Peter en eut les larmes aux yeux, ému que son maître lui avait fait un tel cadeau. Il crut bien un instant que celui-ci, apathique, le laissera seul dans sa souffrance, le bras sanguinolent, sans main… Mais Voldemort restait frustré. Et ses partisans ne pouvaient garantir le sécurité lorsque leur maître se trouvait dans un tel état. Dans un élan de colère, il s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux et lui arracha le masque avant de lui lancer un sortilège de Doloris.

– Nott… J'en avais presque cru en toi.

– Je suis… désolé… Maître…

Il continua de se tordre de douleur tandis que Voldemort continuait sa tournée de vengeance. Crabbe et Goyle eurent le droit au même sort, tandis que Lucius et Macnair étaient acquittés pour avoir ramené Potter. – Il en manque…

– Les Lestrange sont enfermés à Azkaban, Maître.

– Au moins, ils ne sont pas aussi lâches que vous ! Vous devriez préférer finir à Azkaban voire mourir plutôt que vivre dans le mensonge trahissant maître et idéaux.  
puis brusquement il s'arrêta face un Mangemort sans rien avant d'agripper violemment par la gorge.

– Toi… Malgré ta jeunesse, je t'avais accordé l'honneur de me rejoindre. Et tu as changé de brutalement de direction… Pour une femme !

Puis, le visage de Voldemort s'apaisa et ses traits se détendirent alors que sa victime n'avait prononcé ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Il souriait de manière victorieuse avant de le lâcher.

– Très bien. Nous aurons une conversation en privée tous les deux

Puis son visage redevint encore plus agressif alors qu'il se tournait enfin vers le rebelle qui ne se préoccupait pas de s'agenouiller devant son maître.

– Mon vieil ami…

– Tucéki…

– Comment ?

– N'est pas de cette manière que l'on te nomme en ville, Tom ?

– Ne te fous pas de moi !

Ce ton provocant, cette voix se situant dans les timbres à la fois masculin et féminin… Et ce rire… détaché et chimérique… Harry ne put retenir un petit sourire nerveux. Mais ces soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque le masque de l'homme se brisa et dévoila un visage blafard et balafré encadrant deux yeux sauvages aux iris d'or. Son Professeur ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Après tout, s'il était véritablement du côté de Voldemort, il ne risque pas de chercher à le réconforter.

– Endoloris.  
Puis Allen s'écrasa dans un hoquet de douleur. Et soudainement, le cœur de Harry s'accéléra. Allen souffrait… Son corps subissait une des tortures les plus affreuses envisageables pour un sorcier. Voldemort prenait plus de plaisir à le punir lui. Harry le savait, le sentait. Il y mettait plus de volonté et le sort n'en est que plus puissant. Puis, Harry sentit son corps vibré d'une excitation qui n'était pas la sienne. Le sadisme fleurit dans son esprit et en même temps que Voldemort, il se mit à rire avec cruauté. Détérioration de l'être… Mais Voldemort n'apprécia que le garçon partagea son rire. Personne n'avait le droit à une telle chose.

– Cela te fait rire ?

– Non.

Et il ne mentait pas. Les sentiments d'euphorie à la souffrance d'Allen ne venaient pas de son cœur. Il en était certain.

– Ne te moque pas de moi ! Endoloris.

Et Harry hurla de douleur. Ses membres furent irradiés par la souffrance et il ne put retenir les lamentations. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Il voudrait mourir. Que ça s'arrête, que ça s'arrête… Même si la mort était la seule solution, alors Harry l'acceptait. N'importe quelle solution. Serait-ce donc cela que supportaient les Mangemorts à chacune de leurs failles ?! Rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort ne garantissait pas plus la sécurité que de s'allier à Dumbledore.

– Calmons un peu le jeu, veux-tu, Tom ?

La douleur cessa brusquement. Et Harry était toujours paralysé par les liens. Allen venait d'arrêter Tom, par le simple usage des mots. Le Mangemort inconnu à ses côtés semblait hésiter à s'avancer mais finalement ne bougea pas, buvant les moindres paroles de son Seigneur.

– Aurais-tu de la pitié pour ce gamin, Allen ?

Celui-ci sourit gentiment en se relevant et en époussetant sa robe.

– Pas spécialement… Cependant, attaqué un homme attaché n'est pas amusant, mon petit Voldy. C'est même une grande preuve de lâcheté.

Voldemort semblait sur le point de lui jeter à nouveau un sort. Décidément, Allen était sa cible favorite.

– Attention, Voldy n'oublie pas… le _pacte_.

En vérité, Allen aurait adoré que Voldemort l'achève, brisant le pacte et mourant par la même occasion. Cependant, s'il cherchait à entraîner Tom à le tuer cela ne sera réellement considéré comme une infidélité. Après tout, au moment du pacte, Allen était déjà soumis sans le réaliser à son camarade. De ce fait, seul lui risque de manquer sa promesse.

– Alors, Allen, tu as préféré devenir l'animal de compagnie de Dumbledore après toutes ces années. Toi non plus tu n'es pas venu m'aider à me reconstruire, mon cher ami.

– Je savais que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi pour une telle labeur, Tom.

– Tu ne veux plus travailler pour moi. Il y a 13 ans, tu es parti… Tu m'as laissé sans mot dire, cracha-t-il glacialement.

– Et ? Tu es vexé ? Regarde-moi, Tom. Avec ces deux choses rouges qui te sert de yeux, regarde-moi un instant ! Vois-tu cette lumière qui s'agite dans mes prunelles ?

Voldemort se mit alors à rire de nouveau. Finalement, il n'était pas si différent du Professeur Walker. Toujours à rire.

– Je ne cherche plus à obéir à qui se soit ! J'ai de nouveau ma volonté, ma pensée. Fini l'anhédonie !

– Alors que fais-tu aux côtés de Dumbledore ?

– On s'amuse comme on peut.

Son voisin ne put retenir un grognement colérique mais Voldemort n'y prêta que peu d'attention trop concentré sur son meilleur ami.

– Bon, Tom, qu'attends-tu pour te présenter tel un sorcier digne de ce nom ?!

– Je ne vous permets pas une telle grossièreté envers le maître !

– Silence, Lucius ! Il est trop tard pour me séduire.

Malefoy baissa la tête, honteux. Harry sourit heureux de voir son ennemi humilié.

Grognant, Voldemort relâcha Harry et le propulsa face à tous les Mangemorts avant de lui balancer sa baguette avec un sourire carnassier. Il semblait avoir changé d'avis.

– As-tu remarqué, Harry ? Je peux te toucher maintenant.

– Sale pervers !

– Silence, idiot ! Relève-toi et fais-moi face comme lors d'un duel.

Chancelant, Harry se mit debout, mais sa vision était incroyablement trouble. Où se trouvait Voldemort en ce moment même ?

– Maintenant, incline-toi !

– Non. Expeliarmus !

Mais Voldemort contra son sort et brandit sa baguette face au garçon.

– Imperio !

Une voix glaciale siffla dans son crâne.  
_Incline-toi !_ _Pourquoi ?_ _Incline-toi !_  
Harry sentit son corps bouger malgré lui. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il était maître de son corps. Il n'avait pas à suivre les ordres d'un vicieux serpent.  
_Incline-toi._

– NON ! JE NE M'INCLINERAIS PAS FACE À UN ÊTRE AUSSI MISÉRABLE !

Allen gloussa, satisfait de la résistance offerte par Harry. Brave petit. Ces parents auraient de quoi être fiers… s'ils étaient encore en vie.

– Comme c'est vilain… Ne sois pas si irrespectueux avec moi, Harry. Tu ne voudrais pas souffrir à nouveau, non ?, demanda-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Mais Harry resta droit et fier, totalement silencieux. Il ne lui répondra pas. Point. Voldemort grimaça de nouveau, les veines saillantes sous sa peau cadavérique. Il détestait que l'on lui résistait. Puis, il pointa sa baguette après avoir tiré une révérence à la sorcière afin d'annoncer le début de Duel. Harry bien évidemment, titubait encore et ne parvenait pas à reprendre ses repères. Les choses allaient bien trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Au départ, c'était un juste un anniversaire ennuyant comme d'habitude. Et puis, Dudley était mort et actuellement Harry avait d'autre chose à penser alors il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il devait ressentir vis-à-vis de cela. Et puis Voldemort était de retour, son poignet était en sang, et la tête lui tournait après une telle perte. Il avait été torturé avec les sortilèges impardonnables et voilà prêt à défier ce monstre qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Comment Allen pouvait-il encore l'appeler Tom ? Il n'était plus Tom. Il était rien du tout.

– Avadah…

Brusquement, son sort fut déjoué mais Harry ne semblait pas avoir bougé. Il se tourna l'air suspicieux vers Allen et son voisin. Le blandin affichait toujours ce même sourire irrespectueux. Voldemort savait très bien qu'il ne le considérait plus comme son maître. Ah… Allen. À 11 ans, il avait déjà prévu la manière de la manipuler et d'en faire son petit pantin. Malgré sa bêtise, Allen restait un atout. Finalement, il n'avait pas réellement à le changer. Allen n'a jamais ressentit plus de dégoût pour les sang-de-bourbe que les autres sorciers. Le Sang-Pur ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Contrairement à toutes ces nobles familles qui l'entouraient.

– J'espère que les Professeurs du petit Harry n'ont pas pris pitié de leur élève. Si l'un d'entre vous intervient que ce soit pour aider l'enfant ou moi-même, je lui garantis la disparition de la lumière.

– Expeliarmus !

Profitant de l'inattention de Voldemort, le jeune garçon tenta avec désespoir de désarmer son adversaire. Mais à cet instant, celui-ci se retourna vivement et relança un sortilège de la mort. Harry allait mourir, probablement. Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait pas de gardien mystérieux qui empêchera le sort de parvenir jusqu'à lui, cette fois, Harry ne pourra l'éviter, cette fois-ci, il mourra. Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit de sa baguette en forme d'os et alla se contrer à son propre sortilège. Mais un sortilège de la mort devait probablement être plus puissant. Après tout, il s'agit d'un sortilège impardonnable et les choses interdites sont toujours plus puissantes, n'est-ce pas ? L'homme se brûle les ailes par la morale, s'entache la conscience pour le bien et le mal. Mais aucun homme n'est jamais d'accord et la majorité n'est pas absolue. Alors… Les comportements classés comme mauvais sont souvent pus excitants pour les êtres humains. L'interdit entraîne des fantasmes et l'on vient à admirer les tyrans. Certes, l'humain dira toujours en étudiant l'enquête sur Jack l'éventreur ou le tueur du Zodiaque que le coupable est un monstre, qu'ils méritaient pire que la mort… Mais au fond nombreux ceux qui phantasment ou qui admirent leurs actes barbares. Car la bienveillance n'est qu'orgueil, la gentillesse le reflet de l'égo et naturellement les hommes se tourneront vers le mal. Les deux sorts entrèrent en collision et à la plus grande surprise de tous, Harry ne mourra pas. Il maintint son sort de la même manière que Voldemort et les deux se retrouvèrent en face à face à tenter de faire vaincre leur volonté plutôt que celle d'autrui. Harry ne voulait pas mourir tout naturellement. Des éclairs de couleurs diverses furent projetés de part en part de leurs baguettes et ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient comprendre le phénomène. Trop concentré sur sa magie, le Survivant ne voyait plus que cela.

– N'essayez pas de m'aider ! Restez en arrière.

La voix cruelle et froide de Voldemort s'était encore élevé. Les Mangemorts semblaient prêt à le tuer, visiblement. Ils voulaient recevoir les faveurs du Maître mais celui-ci ne voulait pas avoir de sales cochons d'inde dans ses pattes.

Harry commença à faiblir. Il ne pouvait maintenir son bras dans cette position aussi longtemps. Une crampe survint, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

– Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps, Harrrry.

Saleté de Serpent. S'il pouvait le détruire… Lui… Qui avait tué tant de gens… Tant de mort et tant de famille endeuillées. Il avait brisé les hommes, il le brisera à son tour. Jetant un regard à sa droite, Harry remarqua qu'Allen en cachait pas sa baguette, prêt à intervenir si jamais le garçon lâchait. Mais Harry ne se sentait pas plus en sécurité, celui-ci semblait profiter du spectacle. Une connexion entre deux baguettes… Moment quasiment unique dans une vie. Alors qu'il se croyait perdu, une vague brumeuse s'échappa de la lumière et une forme se dessina face à lui.

– Harry…

Dudley, le visage livide, fantomatique le fixait de ses yeux ronds et stupides.

– Je suis mort… À cause de toi.

Harry se sentit défaillir et manqua de lâcher sa baguette.

– Je ne voulais pas ! Je ne savais pas que…

– Tu mens ! Avoue que tu as toujours rêvé de me tuer ? Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux de cafards.

Et Harry sentit une puissante rage assaillir son estomac. Comment osait-il ?! Savait-il tout ce qu'il avait pu endurer, lui, Harry Potter ? Même dans la mort, il continuait de se montrer si égoïste et idiot. Le sort de Harry parut s'intensifier et Voldemort recula. Il ne voyait pas réellement ce que voyait Harry, mais il pouvait apercevoir la haine naviguait dans ces yeux. Quel adorable regard.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Je te hais ! L'enfant pourris par ces imbéciles de parents ! Cet enfant idiot incapable de réaliser que les individus qui l'entourent sont des êtres à part entière qui pensent, ressentent ! Tu n'es pas Dieu ! Je ne suis pas un figurant !

– Tu vas souffrir, maintenant…

– Tais-toi…

Brusquement, il sentit une main réconfortante le long de son épaule et un souffle incroyablement doux. Jamais, il ne ressentit une chose aussi agréable de sa vie. Il se sentait en sécurité, aimé… Comme jamais il avait pu l'être dans sa désolante enfance. Une main forte et masculine vint agripper sa baguette l'aidant à maintenir sa magie.

– Harry, reste fort mon chéri. Ne te laisse pas dompter par ses émotions négatives et destructrices.

– Sinon, tu finiras par devenir comme lui.

Ses parents se tenaient prêt de lui et le soutenaient mais leur première remarque était sur le fait qu'il risquait de devenir comme Voldemort. Sympa. Harry sentit son cœur se pourfendre de douleur. Il ne les avait jamais connus et voilà qu'ils les décevaient.

– Maintiens le sort, mon chéri. Vainc Voldemort. Nous t'en savons capable.

– Fais la fierté de Gryffondor !

– On t'aime, Harry. Nous sommes fiers de toi.

Ils l'aimaient. Lui, cet enfant détestable, toujours la faute de tous. Celui qui avait hérité d'une tare, le « monstre » comme diraient son oncle et sa tante. Celui qui d'après Rogue n'était qu'un enfant prétentieux et arrogant… Mais ses parents l'aimaient avec toute l'horreur que son âme portait. Soulagé, Harry sourit et ses yeux semblèrent purifier de la rage maléfique autodestructrice. « on t'aime » Seulement deux mots et le voilà apaisé de ses souffrances pourtant si ancrées. Et brusquement la lumière blanche qui javellisait de sa baguette de houx s'amplifia et fit disparaître celle de Voldemort. Sa baguette voleta en arrière avant de s'écraser au sol.

– Non !

Harry regarda de tous les côtés, cherchant maintenant un moyen de s'évader. Il n'y avait rien à part des tombes et des Mangemorts… Mais il remarqua le clin d'œil du blandin. Celui-ci lui balança un collier de perles familier à Harry et sans réfléchir, il l'attrapa. Que risquait-il après tout ? Après tout ça, plus rien ne pouvait le déstabiliser, n'est-ce pas ? Et alors, le monde s'évanouit autour de lui et il se sentit aspirer avec violence. Le visage furieux de Voldemort disparut peu à peu. Et tout devint blanc.  
Il sentit une masse confortable, cotonneuse sous ses omoplates et Harry soupira de soulagement. Après toute cette douleur, le voilà en sécurité. À l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Il avait atterri sur un lit propre, enfin qui le fut avant le contact avec le garçon crasseux et sanguinolent qu'il était. Sa vision était encore floue, il n'entendait rien. Et il ne voulait rien entendre. Alors, cessant de réfléchir, il sombra dans un sommeil parsemé de cauchemars et des failles humaines.

* * *

**La retour de Voldemort... Les événements prennent place bien plus vite. J'imagine que les événements précédents passent pour des facilités scénaristiques. En effet, Allen et Dumbledore détruisent l'Horcruxe rapidement et facilement. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir détruit plus tôt si c'était simple? Hé bien tout dépendait d'Allen qui n'est pas très réactif, bien trop hésitant à vraie dire. Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaît quand même et à très bien pour de nouvelles aventures**


	16. Chapter 16

– Professeur Dumbledore.

Une voix. Le son parvint à ses oreilles avec son habituelle vitesse de 340 mètres par seconde. Les ondes sont douces presque candides.

Mais il s'agit pourtant bien de la voix d'un homme.

– Allen.

Dumbledore, brusquement coupé de ses pensées se tourna vers le nouveau venu. Allen était revenu. Et il souriait, triomphant. Alors, tout s'est bien déroulé, n'est-ce pas ? Harry est en sécurité.

Mais on ne pouvait se fier à Allen. Et ces habits déchirés ainsi que son corps meurtri dont des traces de sang témoignent la présence de plaies qui probablement le maudit avait refermées il y a peu à l'aide de magie. L'odeur de l'hémoglobine persistait, et Dumbledore cacha son haut-de-cœur.

– Viens-tu… d'arriver ?

– Bien sûr, Professeur.

– Est-ce que…

– Oui, il venait de capturer Harry. Mais n'ayez crainte, le garçon se trouve actuellement à l'infirmerie. Il faudrait lui apporter des soins… Mais en cet été, nulle présence d'une infirmière.

Dumbledore soupira de soulagement. Allen avait ramené Harry à la maison. Tout ira bien, maintenant.

– Donc Voldemort est de retour.

– Plus fort que jamais, Professeur.

– Où est Severus ?

– Tom le retint encore… J'imagine qu'il désire plus de précision sur sa relation avec vous. Il le croit traître.

Allen ne savait ce qui unissait Rogue à Dumbledore. Mais Severus, bien que grincheux et d'après les dires, monstrueux avec les étudiants, ne présentait aucune réelle mauvaise intention. Et Dumbledore avait plus que tout confiance en Severus. Allen le savait. Il avait bien plus foi en le Professeur de Potion qu'en lui.

Mais Dumbledore n'avait nulle intention de l'éclairer à ce sujet.

– Mais pour toi… Il n'attend rien ? Aucune justification ?

– Moi, non. Je n'entretiens pas le même rapport de serviteur-maître qu'ont les autres Mangemorts… Vous savez… Aussi loufoque que cela puisse paraître, nous sommes… amis.

Un soupçon de mélancolie fila dans les yeux du vieux Professeur et se refléta à travers ses lunettes demi-lune.

– Tom ne considère personne comme un ami, Allen. Et tu le sais très bien.

– À l'échelle de cet homme, je suis tout de même un ami. J'ai mes libertés. Il connaît mes faiblesses et déviances. Je suis certain qu'il pense pouvoir encore se servir de moi. Et jamais, il n'oserait me tuer. Cela l'emportera avec moi.

Un rire sombre dénué d'euphorie s'éleva de sa gorge, et il sembla épuisé avant de prendre un siège et d'y tomber mollement.

– Pourtant, il n'a pas hésité à te mutiler.

– J'ai aidé M. Potter à fuir devant les yeux de tous, Professeur. Pour sûr que je devais être puni. Les autres Mangemorts devaient s'en charger. Severus n'a pas hésité à briller devant son maître avec son célèbre Sectusempra…

Nulle reproche ne perçait dans sa voix exténuée. Rogue ne faisait que son travail. Mais Dumbledore en parut épouvanté. Ce sortilège causait des pertes de sang généreuses et si les plaies ne sont pas rapidement refermées, la victime pourrait vite en décéder. Severus aurait pu être plus doux.

– Et il y a une victime, Professeur.

– Comment ?!

– Un garçon de forte corpulence, d'un âge proche de celui de Potter, j'imagine.

Les yeux exorbités, Dumbledore fit semblant de garder son calme, mais son rythme cardiaque en était chamboulé. Un enfant… Était mort. Quelle misère de s'apercevoir, qu'au fond… Il était juste soulagé qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Harry Potter. L'humain ne s'intéresse seulement à ce qui compte pour lui. Il n'a pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur les autres. Non, il n'en a pas le temps. Et pourtant, Dumbledore devrait savoir à quel point il était important d'accorder son attention à tous êtres. Il ne faut jamais se laisser distraire par l'amour… Il l'avait appris à ses dépens grâce à Grimdelwald.

Alors, il pensa à cette famille qui attendait le retour de leurs fils, probablement. Comme Alberfort encore troublé par la mort violente de leur sœur, attendait parfois Ariana le matin avec un déjeuner.

* * *

Harry rouvrit brusquement les yeux sentent des chatouilles au niveau de son bras. Quelque le touchait, frottait sa main contre sa peau… De dégoût, il se releva brusquement puis grimaça de douleur. Les souvenirs datant maintenant de plusieurs heures lui revinrent en tête et il hurla. Hurler soulageait. Le retour à la réalité fut bien trop brusque. Maintenant, il pouvait calmement le réaliser. Dudley était mort, Voldemort était de retour et ses parents… Ses parents…

– Tout va bien, Harry. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Dumbledore tenta un sourire réconfortant qui sembla fonctionner. Dumbledore symbolisait la sécurité, le réconfort. Harry aimait bien le vieil homme. Si Dumbledore était là, alors tout ira bien. Il avait toujours la situation entre les mains.

– Professeur Dumbledore…

– Pas si vite Harry, tu t'essouffles, le coupa le Professeur en guérissant sa plaie au bras.

– Voldemort est de retour…

– Je le sais, malheureusement. Le Professeur Walker m'en a tenu informé.

– Walker est un Mangemort !

– Je le sais, Harry. Maintenant, dis-moi, si cela ne t'est pas trop douloureux de quelle manière Voldemort a-t-il retrouvé un corps ?

Harry baissa la tête, gêné par le ton autoritaire et ferme du Professeur. Mais sa souffrance s'atténuait, il retomba épuisé contre les doux coussins.

– Je ne sais pas tellement. Ce fut étrange… Il avait le corps d'un bébé… comme s'il avait parasité un nourrisson tout comme il l'a fait pour Quirrel. Puis Queudver l'a plongé dans un chaudron et y a déposé par la suite les cendres de son père, sa propre main et… mon sang.

Comprenant le pourquoi du comment de l'affreuse blessure entachant le bras de l'adolescent, les yeux du vieil homme brillèrent de triomphe. Harry ne comprenait pas en quoi cela pouvait être réjouissant et commença à s'inquiéter des dispositions de son tant adoré Professeur.

– Voldy semblait encore plus laid qu'il y a une 13 ans, rajouta Allen avec un sourire enfantin.

– Et comment ai-je pu arriver ici ?

– J'avais gardé sur moi le collier de Mme Pomfresh-non, ce n'est pas un quelconque fétichiste-au cas où je devrais rejoindre en vitesse l'infirmerie. J'en avais fait un portoloin, un objet qui permet simplement de téléporter en un lieu précis.

– Mais comment avez-vous pu l'activer spécialement à ce moment précis ?

– Par magie ?

Harry sourit presque mais cela lui était encore trop douloureux. La migraine le lançait et les visions d'horreurs continuaient de tourner à travers son esprit.

Les yeux vides… La main tranchée… Et le sortilège de Doloris.

– Pourquoi ne m'êtes-vous pas directement venu en aide dans ce cas-là ? Il aurait pu me tuer si… mes parents ne m'avaient pas aidé…

– Tu as vu tes parents, Harry ?

– Lorsque j'ai défié Voldemort, nos baguettes sont entrées en connexion et… ses dernières victimes me sont apparus.

– Harry…

– Pensez-vous…

– Rien ne peut vaincre la mort, M. Potter.

Harry s'enfonça encore plus dans son lit en rabattant sa couverture à la recherche de la moindre chaleur. Il avait si froid à présent. Loin de tous…

– Professeur, mon cousin…

Allen lui indiqua le second lit où celui-ci reposait, mort, son teint avait pris une couleur verdâtre et Harry en eut presque pitié de lui.

– Joyeux Anniversaire, M. Potter.

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard mécontent non convaincu par le fait que cela soit le bon moment. Considérait-il le décès de cet enfant comme amusant ?! Au fond, Harry en ressentait une sombre joie bien qu'il la réprimait par morale. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir de tel sentiment. Et puis… Il avait bien tenté de protéger Dudley avant l'attaque, non ? Alors, il devait s'en soucier quelque part loin dans son cœur.

– Ainsi ce serait l'enfant de Pétunia…

– Qu'allons-nous faire Professeur ?

– Je propose un petit tour de nécromancie.

Allen était penché au-dessus de défunt avec son habituel sourire dément plantait sur le visage. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malpropre. Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher de lui marcher sur les pieds, toujours aussi peu fier du comportement de son professeur.

– Hé bien ? Si je fais les choses correctement, ils n'y verront peut-être que peu de différence. Si Harry me détaillait le genre de garçon qu'il est censé être…

– JE NE VEUX PAS QUE VOUS JOUIEZ AVEC LE CORPS DE MON COUSIN !

Allen soupira vaincu. Même Harry qui pourtant détestait Dudley ne pouvait supporter l'image de son corps sans vie qui continue de s'animer. Trop d'éthique, trop de limite…

– Je plaisantais, M. Potter. De toute façon, il aurait été bien trop dur de réaliser cela. J'aurais bien pu le faire, certes… mais pour une durée fort limitée, je le crains…

Aussi limitée que sa vie. Mais ça, Harry ne le savait guère. Il ne se doutait pas un instant que le Professeur Walker paraissant bien en forme pour un homme de son âge pouvait être condamné. À ses yeux, il était immortel. Aussi immortel que Voldemort.

– Non… Que diriez-vous que j'efface son existence avant de faire définitivement disparaître le corps ? Ses parents n'auront pas à souffrir. Et puis, cela serait dur pour Harry de vivre dans un foyer où un enfant est manquant. Les gens ne guérissent jamais vraiment de la perte d'un enfant.

– Oh, vous savez, ils me détesteront juste un peu plus.

Il s'était exprimé avec résignation. De toute façon, il était déjà un monstre pour eux, une personne anormale. Alors, maintenant, ils le tiendront à coup sûr responsable de la mort de leurs fils et seront simplement plus cruels encore.

Allen jeta un regard d'incompréhension à Dumbledore. Il n'avait tout de même pas confié cet enfant à des gens irresponsables ?

– Je crois bien, Allen… Qu'ils fraudaient permettre à ce couple de faire leur deuil proprement.

– Mais…

– Je m'occuperais de restituer le corps…

– Vous n'allez pas me renvoyer là-bas ?!

Harry en était presque apeuré. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire à ces fous alors que lui-même n'avait pas le droit de se défendre.

Dumbledore sembla songeur, un instant. Allen et lui se fixèrent un moment comme s'ils dialoguaient par la pensée, mais c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je pourrais peut-être aller au Terrier…Ils m'avaient promis de m'amener avec eux assister à la coupe du monde.

Quelle pensée enfantine, même en ces temps si dures. Harry restait un enfant.

– Je crains bien Harry que al coupe du Monde du Quidditch du monde sera annulée lorsque le retour de lord Voldemort sera officiellement annoncé. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne seras pas en sécurité là-bas. Je pense… Que tu finiras tes vacances d'été chez Sirius. À la vue des instants derniers, nous avons commencé à regrouper des membres de l'Ordre de Phénix afin de pouvoir agir contre Voldemort. Allen étant Mangemort, il pouvait sentir son maître revenir.

Évidemment, nulle mention du pauvre Rogue.

– L'ordre du Phénix ?!

– Une organisation visant à lutter contre Voldemort créée par moi-même durant la Terreur des années 70.

– Je ne savais pas…

– Il y a tant de chose que tu ignores Harry.

Il tapota avec douceur son bras valide et lui recommanda de se recoucher. Il lui faudrait bien se reposer un moment avant de pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie. Si Pomfresh avait été présente, elle aurait probablement insisté pour un suivi psychologique. Par ailleurs, elle en avait déjà fait la proposition pour certains professeurs dont les noms ne seront pas cités et en avait même parlé avec le Directeur. Après tout, si la santé mentale de ses enseignants était défaillante, il en serait le premier concerné. Mais il avait pris la chose avec calme et avait certifié la parfaite santé de chacun avec un petit sourire chaleureux et presque amusé. Néanmoins, Harry bénéficiera du plus grand soutien possible il retrouvera Sirius Black ainsi que probablement ses deux amis. Rien ne vaut l'amour de ses proches pour se sentir mieux. Encore fallait-il annoncer le retour de Voldemort au ministre de la magie.

Durant son court séjour à Poudlard, MacGonagall et Hagrid vinrent lui rendre visite. Chacun tentait de le rassurer. Quelle hypocrisie plus dévastatrice qu'autre chose. Il en venait presque à préférer Rogue qui se révéla en fait être présent. Au moins, il ne venait pas le déranger avec des paroles niaises. Il ne venait pas. Il était rapidement rentré chez lui après l'annonce du retour du Seigneur des ténèbres dans le collège. Harry apprécia les balades seul dans le collège extraordinairement vide. Il pouvait entendre chaque goutte d'eau s'écrasait au sol, chaque serpent sifflait les grincements des insectes.

Dumbledore lui apprit que son oncle et sa tante ne souhaitait actuellement plus le revoir. Ils avaient été dévastés par la mort de Dudley. Enfin, c'était une réaction normale pour une fois. Et ils pensaient sans surprise qu'Harry en était coupable. Dumbledore lui promit de les convaincre du contraire. Mais Harry n'en avait que faire. Il ne voulait pas les revoir non plus. Et puis… même s'il ne voulait l'admettre les deux dernières journées à Poudlard avaient été hantées par la vision de son cousin qui s'effondre lamentablement à ses pieds. Il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec quoique ce soit qui pourrait lui remémorer cet événement.

Oublier.

Oublier serait la chose la plus simple.

Le Professeur Walker avait raison. Il fallait juste oublier. Pour ne plus souffrir.

* * *

Alors, Harry en cette triste nuit de mois d'août contempla la Lune, haute dans le ciel, comme Allen pouvait le faire à son âge. Mais la voyait-il de la même façon ? Pouvait-il ressentir le mépris que lui adresser celle-ci ? Percevait-il son sourire vilain ? Non. Il n'était ni poète, si schizophrène ni rien du tout. Les pieds bien trop attachés à la terre ferme pour voir au-delà du monde physique. Il se coupait la possibilité de la merveille. Le monde n'était pas merveilleux. Ni chez les sorciers, ni chez les moldus. Le pays des Merveilles n'existe seulement dans les contes. Et pourtant, s'envoler, juste un instant, petite seconde le soulagerait, probablement.

– Papa… Maman…

Harry imagine ses parents qui l'enlacent. Ils sourient, leurs corps sont chauds doués d'un cœur encore battant, prêt à aimer. Ils l'entourent, le soutiennent et lui murmurent des paroles douces et réconfortantes. Le sang défile dans leur veine bat dans leurs tempes. Harry les entend frapper. C'est la vie qui s'annonce sans secret, sans détournement.

Il sent le souffle de sa mère contre son visage. Elle s'apprête à lui embrasser sa joue gauche, pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle va le cajoler, un peu, sûrement. Peut-être lui racontera-t-elle une histoire pour le détendre et lui permettre un sommeil plus doux. Car dormir, Harry en aurait bien besoin. Voldemort hante ses rêves tout comme sa cicatrice est douloureuse. Et une vague d'émotions mauvaises le submergent et le possèdent. Harry aimerait se confier. Mais il ne peut pas. Il a peur. Peur du jugement d'autrui. Peur de découvrir des choses terribles… sur lui-même. Après tout, Tom Jedusor avait dit qu'il se ressemblait. Et le Choixpeau voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard. Alors peut-être, est-il mauvais ? Un mauvais garçon. Sa mère secoue la tête. Il se trompe, pense-t-elle. Il est quelqu'un de bon. Du moins, il peut l'être. Il l'a déjà montré. Fidèle à ses amis, épargnant finalement Peter… De la bonté persiste malgré la douleur. Il faut rester fort. Lily passe sa main dans ses cheveux indomptables, le caresse lentement. Ses yeux sont aussi verts que les siens. Elle sourit. Sur ces lèvres fines et rouges comme la vie, se dessinent deux mots. Deux mots très simples et pourtant forts.

« Je t'aime »

Son père lui aussi sourit. Il rit même. Il lui frotte la tête mettant encore plus de désordre dans sa chevelure. Il est fier de son fils.

« Je t'aime »

Ses deux parents se tiennent la main maintenant. Ils n'ont que 21 ans après tout. Un si jeune couple, de si jeunes parents. L'amour est présent, sincère. Et chacun pose leur main libre sur leur fils, la lumière de leur vie, leur plus grande réussite. Elles sont moites, surprenamment chaudes. Leurs veines tressaillent et les doigts pianotent sans violence.

« Je t'aime »

Harry aimerait répondre. Lui aussi les aime, mais il reste sans voix. Aucun son ne s'échappe de sa bouche malgré ses efforts. Sa gorge se noue, et les larmes montent.

L'illusion est brisée.

– M. Potter ?

Ses parents sont morts. Et Allen l'a dit. Les morts ne reviennent pas. Il ne connaîtra jamais le bonheur d'avoir des parents. Ron et Hermione ont bien eu cette chance, eux ! Pourquoi lui et pas eux, hein ?! Pourquoi lui aussi en rentrant de l'école, ne peut-il pas se précipiter dans les bras maternels ou paternels, enfoncer sa tête contre leur poitrine, sentir le cœur battre et entendre leur voix délicate ?! La vie est injuste ! Tellement injuste !

Il jette au hasard le premier objet que sa main eut effleurée. Détruire. Détruire soulage.

Il faut extérioriser les passions. Il faut s'en purifier. Car l'Homme ne peut être qu'affaiblit par elles.

Il crie. Un cri de rage. Mais il ne le réalise même pas. Il ne peut pas l'entendre, lui, ce cri. Seul le silence de l'absence lui parvint. Seul la mort arrive à toucher son esprit. Il n'y a plus rien sinon.

Les larmes déferlent sur ces joues. Mais il les ignore. Pourquoi pleurer ? Les larmes ne ramènent rien, ne servent à rien. Encore une fois, il veut crier. Mais seul un sanglot pitoyable s'échappe de sa bouche. Pitoyable, oui. Tellement pitoyable.

Il marche, titube, tourne en rond dans la petite pièce dans laquelle il se sent soudainement à l'étroit. Il est tel un lion en cage. Et il attend de pouvoir dévorer un être. De la chair encore fraîche, vivante. Car seule la vie a un goût. La mort est fade, amer.

La Migraine s'installe dans son crâne comme une vieille amie. C'est ce qu'elle est après tout. Elle s'invite quotidiennement. Elle l'aime bien, il pense. Et des grésillements sonores résonnent en écho à la douleur. Des murmures, peut-être. Harry ne sait pas. Il sait juste qu'il souffre.

La chaleur de ses parents a totalement disparu maintenant. Il a froid. Ses membres tremblent, et seul son souffle est audible. Il aimerait tellement… Une étreinte.

Il se sent si faible, soudainement.

Car il ne faut jamais défier la Lune. Il avait visé trop haut. Et maintenant, comme Allen, il croit l'entendre. Son rire cruel et moqueur. Elle observe ses proies de son trône céleste et se conforme dans un bain de sang.

Elle continue de rire, si fort que chaque être qui l'entende se sente déchirer de l'intérieur. La mort en serait presque préférable. Mais Harry ne voulait pas mourir lui. Ses amis l'attendaient. Et son parrain de même.

Alors, brusquement, il s'interrompt, se calme et se laisse tomber sur son lit.

– M. Potter, ce n'est pas très gentil de me jeter un livre à la figure.

Enfin, il relève la tête et le voit. Allen est venu. A assisté au spectacle du chagrin tel un voyeur. Allen, lui, avait oublié ce qu'était le chagrin. Et actuellement, il paraissait étrangement pragmatique. Son air rêveur a disparu, il est concentré et le sang coule délicatement sur sa joue droite. Cela picote. Allen s'en fiche. Une chose le préoccupe et le déforme. La Lune le force à paraître différent. Et Allen ne se sent pas Allen. Désagréable sensation.

– Excusez-moi…

La fragilité et l'apurement visible dans ses traits avaient aussitôt disparu et l'arrogance du garçon faisait ses retrouvailles. Harry semblait presque brute.

– Cela vous arrive souvent de venir déranger les élèves dans un moment d'intimité ?

– Non. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien essayé de vous faire réaliser ma présence. J'ai toqué à la porte, savez-vous. Mais décidément, vous étiez comme… parti, ajouta-t-il dans un drôle de sourire.

Harry crache, énervé. Il ne voulait pas d'un Mangemort aussi prêt de lui.

– Demain, vous rejoindrez votre parrain.

Son visage s'illumina.

– Vraiment ?

– Bien sûr.

— Je ne vous verrai plus, dit-il joyeusement.

Et Allen eut un sourire énigmatique, presque malveillant.

– Pourquoi avez-vous suivi Voldemort ?

– Vous le savez très bien. Nous sommes amis depuis le début du collège. C'est bien pour cela que vous vous montrez aussi désagréable envers ma personne. Injustement.

– Mais… Vous en avez que faire des idéologies de Voldemort. Vous semblez montrer peu d'intérêt à notre sang. Vous vous entendez bien avec Hermione, une né-moldue…

Allen grimaça de façon caricaturale.

– Une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Et j'ai osé m'approcher de cette chose… Ses cheveux m'ont même frôlé, Berk.

– Je ne vous per…

– Je plaisante.

Harry détourna la tête, ne trouvant pas cela amusant. Allen était un très mauvais humoriste. Il déprimait bien plus qu'autre chose.

– J'ai été un idiot, Harry Potter. Et je le suis toujours. Mais… Actuellement, la seule chose que je peux faire c'est de vous empêcher de faire les mêmes erreurs.

– Je ne suis pas comme vous.

– Mais vous pensez ressembler à Voldemort. Vous avez peur de vos points communs.

– Comment… ?!

Allen s'assied à son tour, légèrement tremblant. Il paraissait bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Un air maladif semblable à celui de Lupin s'est installé et creuse son visage. Heureusement, ses cheveux sont blancs depuis longtemps. Il respire lentement, avec une certaine difficulté. Il ferait presque pitié.

– Je peux voir votre cœur, M. Potter.

Une larme pourpre s'élève de son œil gauche. Être proche d'un Horcruxe est généralement porteur de souffrance. Mais plus encore pour Allen. Surtout si celui-ci est vivant. Il sourit avec un air douloureux.

– Vous êtes dépassé par vos émotions. Et surtout, de temps à autres, des pensées inimaginables pour un adolescent viennent s'inviter dans votre esprit. Vous pensez à tuer, à faire souffrir, à vous venger. Tout vous énerve et vous frustre. Et si vous le pouviez, vous auriez déjà tenté de tuer Dieu.

– Il n'y a pas de Dieu, fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à dire, abasourdis par les paroles de son Professeur.

Allen soupira et se laissa glisser sur sa chaise. Lui aussi souffrait de maux de tête. Mais pour des raisons différentes.

– Harry. Vous êtes connecté à Voldemort, je pense que vous l'aviez compris. Cependant, il faut aussi savoir que vos pensées sont tout autant reliés. Vous ressentez ses émotions et parfois même s'ils sont forts, ses désirs.

Harry le regarde dans les yeux maintenant. Il se plonge dans ses iris argentés qui lui rappelle avec douceur ceux de Luna. Il l'écoute. Il comprend. Du moins, il croit comprendre.

– Alors… Ce n'est pas de ma faute ?

– Non. Cela est bien trop dur pour un garçon aussi dure de vaincre de tels sentiments. Mais il ne faudrait jamais se laisser dominer par eux. Heureusement vous êtes entouré. Vous êtes aimé et aimez. C'est le plus important et c'est ce qui vous différencie de Voldemort. Vous le vaincrez, Harry. Et vous serez délivré de tout ça.

Ils sourirent. Harry se sentait apaisé. Il ira mieux après tout ça. Il vivra. Deviendra un grand sorcier et se battra pour le bien. Il se mariera, fondra une famille.

Mais il ne décelait pas le mensonge sur les lèvres pratiquement bleues de son Professeur. Non, il était incapable de le voir. Il ne savait pas qu'il devrait mourir.

* * *

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé le développement sur les sentiments de Harry un peu trop lourd... ;)**

**Merci d'avoir lu**


	17. Chapter 17

Levé par surprise à 6h du matin, Harry fut accueilli par un groupe de sorciers inconnus. Une jeune femme à la surprenante chevelure violette le guida et lui annonça qu'ils se devaient de l'accompagner jusqu'au quartier général de l'ordre du phénix. Qui sait si les Mangemorts pourraient l'attaquer. Remus était là aussi. Et lorsque Harry l'aperçut, il ne put s'empêcher de l'étreindre un instant, trop ému de retrouver aussi vite son professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Après un tel événement, il était rassurant de retrouver toutes les figures paternelles et fraternelles. Surtout que d'après Dumbledore, Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie refusait pour l'instant d'admettre le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry ne savait pas encore quelles en seront les conséquences. Et Dumbledore l'avait convaincu que tout ceci sera rapidement éclairci et que tout ira bien. D'après le vieux sorcier, Rogue même avait tenté par un moyen ignoré de Harry de prouver le retour de Voldemort. Imaginer l'homme qui détestait le plus au monde faire quelque chose d'utile et de bien lui était dérangeant. Tout comme lors de ses 11 ans, il avait découvert que c'était bien son exécrable et acariâtre professeur de potion qui avait tenté de le protéger durant son premier match de Quidditch alors que Quirell tentait d'ensorceler son balai. Et pourtant… Probablement essayait-il juste de faire bonne impression face à Dumbledore pour mieux le poignarder par la suite. Même si Allen avait confiance en lui, Harry n'avait pas confiance en Allen. Ainsi soit-il.

Et quelle tristesse fut-il lorsque c'est bien Allen qui l'invita à monter sur un balai pour rejoindre leur destination. Et quelle horreur ce fut lorsque celui-ci annonça que pour sa part il ne savait chevaucher un balai. Et Harry allait devoir partager son précieux Éclair de feu avec son Professeur de Sortilège qui lui assura qu'au moins, il le protégera s'il y avait une attaque. Personne ne semblait vouloir le prendre sur son balai.

Soupirant de lassitude, Harry n'eut pas d'autre que d'accepter. Heureusement, le vol se déroula sans encombres. Allen s'était tu, et le Survivant le suspecta de s'être endormi contre lui. Il n'était pas une peluche. Rapidement, il s'était retrouvé dans une zone urbaine où il ne voyait comment un quartier général d'un ordre de résistance pouvait se cacher.

**12 squares Grimmaud.**

Adresse cachée par le sortilège de Fidelitas dont Dumbledore était le maître du Secret. Ainsi tout était parfait, personne ne pouvait révéler la vérité et Dumbledore représentait le gardien secret. Mais Harry ne voyait pas le 12 et manqua de s'évanouir lorsque les immeubles se décalèrent pour dévoiler une secrète entrée. Un homme couvert de cicatrice, nommé d'après les autres Maugrey Folœil mais probablement était-ce un surnom du fait de son physique anormal. Mais Harry s'en préoccupa guère. Le plus important pour lui fut de découvrir Sirius Black qui l'attendait, souriant, propre, les joues moins creuses. Les traces de sa beauté passée n'avaient pas entièrement disparu. Sans réfléchir, tout comme pour Lupin, Harry courut à lui et cette fois-ci l'étreinte fut plus longue.

Sirius, son parrain. Le meilleur ami de son père, une sorte de frère.

Rien de savoir cela, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Sirius avait été attentif à ses problèmes et avait écouté avec attention ou plutôt lut avec attention lorsqu'il affirmait ressentir des douleurs au niveau de sa cicatrice. Et maintenant, il sera là, sous sa forme solide prêt à le serrer dans ses bras encore une fois.

Il sera le père. Il sera l'ami, le confident.

Il comblera ce vide immense qui hante le cœur de Harry.

Harry en était certain.

– Sirius… Je suis si content de te retrouver.

– Moi aussi, Harry ! Je suis désolé de ne avoir pu être là pour toi…Alors que Voldemort est de retour.

– Sirius ! Cessez d'embêter le pauvre Harry. Il doit être épuisé ! Ne préférais-tu pas monter dans ta chambre ?

Molly Weasley lui souriait avec affection, Harry était comme un fils pour elle. Et pourtant, Harry ne parvenait pas à la considérer comme sa mère, bien qu'il eût de l'affection pour elle. Néanmoins, en cet instant précis, la seule chose qui lui plaisait était d'être après de Sirius. Il avait tant de choses à lui dire. Il avait besoin de lui, il devait se livrer. Allen l'avait bien soulagé la veille, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, car le lien entre lui et le blandin n'était pas assez fort pour qu'il puisse ressentir réellement ses paroles comme réconfortantes.

Face à l'expression sévère de la mère de famille, Harry préféra cependant se taire et se soumettre à sa volonté. Rien n'est faisable contre une femme mère de sept enfants. Les mères se révèlent souvent être les plus doués.

Et alors que Harry laissa avec regret son parrain puis les entendit parler de « réunions », il fut interloqué par des voix familières. Brutalement, il ouvrit la porte qui le séparait des propriétaires.

– Ron ! Hermione !

Ils se prirent tous les trois dans leurs bras, un câlin timide d'amis proches et fidèles. Depuis l'aube, Harry ne cessait de profiter de l'affection de tous ceux qui l'aiment. Il en ressentait le besoin. Il était étrange pour lui qui a vécut dans l'ombre d'une famille moldue avoir soudainement un besoin tant important d'affection. Le traumatisme de son anniversaire restait ancré dans sa matière grise et défilait encore et toujours les sombres images du retour de Lord Voldemort.

– Harry ! On s'était tant inquiété après que… après que…

Hermione sanglotait. Probablement se sentait-elle affectée par la souffrance qu'avait dû ressentir son ami face à tous cela. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait dû affronter seul…

– On est désolé pour ton mol… ton cousin, Harry.

– Ouais.

C'est tout ce qu'il sut dire sur le coup de l'émotion. Éreinté, il prit place sur le lit confortable qui s'offrait à lui et tenta de faire le point mais le regard insistant de ses amis ne le laissa pas indifférent. Il n'était pas une bête curieuse.

– Depuis quand êtes-vous ici ?

– Depuis le 1er août, Harry…

– Ah…

Il ne savait ce qu'il devait ressentir à cet instant.

– Que se passe-t-il réellement ici ?

– Hé bien… L'Ordre du Phénix y tiennent des réunions… Ils préparent probablement des contre-attaques contre Tu sais qui.

– Et ils préparent quoi là maintenant ?

– Aucune idée. Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à participer aux réunions.

– Donc nous irons pas à la Coupe du monde du Quidditch ?, demanda subitement le survivant malgré la tension.

– Non. Dumbledore a préféré que l'on s'y tienne à l'écart. Il a même tenté de la faire annuler mais Fudge refuse. Pour lui Vous-savez-qui est mort, enterré… J'espère que cette période de Déni ne sera pas trop longue… Et puis, ils ont même annulé le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers qui devait se tenir à Poudlard cette année.

– Quel Tournoi ?

Ron haussa brièvement des épaules face à l'expression exaspérée de Hermione.

– Trois champions de trois écoles de sorcelleries différentes devaient concourir dans trois différentes épreuves de haut niveau.

– Qu'importe…

Épuisé, Harry se laissa retomber sur son lit et ne put se retenir de grimacer lorsque d'affreux picotements vinrent atteindre sa cicatrice.

_« Ils sauront »_

– Ça va, Harry ?

Harry se retourna ne désirant plus le faire face. Il n'était pas énervé, non. Du moins, il n'avait aucune raison d'être énervé… Et pourtant une rage secrète bouillonnait en lui et il préféra se détourer pou s'apaiser en instant. Probablement la douleur, juste la douleur.

Et alors, Harry ferma les yeux feignant de dormir. Et un instant, les autres le crurent. Ils se turent, attendant une possible réaction de leur ami. Mais rien ne se passa.

CRAC

Hermione lâcha un petit cri de surprise entraînant à Harry à se retourner malgré tout. Fred et George venaient d'entrer avec brutalité manquant de briser la porte. Ils étaient presque majeurs maintenant. Bientôt, ils arriveront par surprise en transplanant. Harry l'avait totalement oublié. D'un autre côté, il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne se souvienne pas d'un détail aussi insignifiant après tout ce qui venait de lui arriver.

– Alors ces retrouvailles…

– Sont-elles suffisamment émouvantes ?

Et Fred donna une légère tape au Survivant l'incitant à se relever. Soupirant de fatigue et de lassitude, il se força à leur adresser un sourire.

– Fred… George… Ça faisait longtemps…

– Seulement un mois, mon ami.

– Comment allez-vous ?

– Oh mais très bien, lui répondirent-ils en chœur.

Suspect.

– Nous faisons des recherches afin de créer…

– De nouveaux objets de farce et attrape.

Ils attendaient l'explosion de joie de Harry qui devrait en être profondément enthousiasmé. Mais il n'en fut rien. Le regard absent, Harry souriait à peine. Les jumeaux cachèrent leurs déceptions.

– Et vous, vous êtes assez grand pour assister à ces fameuses réunions ?

Il venait de casser l'ambiance mais personne ne tint à le lui faire remarquer. Les deux rouquins grimacèrent marquant la négation de leur réponse. Ils aimeraient bien y participer, évidemment. Mais leur mère insistait pour qu'ils ne soient pas liés à la guerre. Ils étaient tous encore si jeune, faisait-elle encore régulièrement remarquer. Cependant, ils n'allaient pas s'estimer vaincu par une simple interdiction. Et leur sourire ne fut que plus grand.

– Non. Mais… Nous avons…

– Un moyen d'écouter aux portes.

Et ils brandirent un semblant d'oreille. L'adolescent, n'ayant jamais aperçu un tel objet fut convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une vraie. Mais ils n'allaient pas se balader avec une réelle oreille arrachée, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne pipant mot, ils lui indiquèrent de le suivre et firent glisser la dite oreille le long de la porte. Puis de sa jumelle que le garçon venait de remarquer un son difficilement audible en sortit. Harry reconnut la voix de son parrain et sourit doucereusement. Néanmoins, celle-ci fut suivit d'une voix particulièrement familière, désagréable et amer. Il grimaça.

– Rogue fait partie de l'Ordre ?!

– Oui. Je sais c'est plutôt étonnant. Mais fidèle à lui-même, il ne reste jamais pour dîner.

Harry soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas question à ce qu'il se retrouve face à cet homme aux répugnants cheveux gras en dehors de ses paisibles et adorables vacances ! Harry n'entendait pas la voix d'Allen et sans le savoir pourquoi ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer actuellement dormir sans prêter attention à quoique ce soit. De toute façon, il y avait bien des personnes louches à cette table.

Finalement, Harry capta bien peu de chose et perdit la volonté d'essayer d'entendre plus. Il était épuisé et impatient de pouvoir manger rapidement afin d'enfin pouvoir partir se coucher. Alors que le son grinçant des chaises tirées en arrière parvenait aux délicats tympans du garçon, celui resta silencieusement assis dans la cage d'escalier, patientant tel un chien attendant son maître. Sans plus attendre, Rogue fut le premier à sortir. Et durant un instant, Harry croisa son regard et se couvrit de sueur froide. Il ne l'avait pas vu, n'est-ce pas ? Il était caché dans l'ombre, invisible, silencieux… Un simple spectre de maison alors il ne pouvait le remarquer aussi facilement. Pourtant, il était bien certain d'avoir décelé du mépris dans ses yeux au moment où il put les intercepter. D'un autre côté, le mépris était chose courante chez le professeur de Potion et jamais il ne pouvait savoir s'il était spécialement adressé à lui, M. Potter arrogant comme son père ou à autrui. Quoi qu'il en soit, Rogue se détourna et se dirigea vers la sortie avant d'être rapidement suivi par Allen qui l'attrapa par la manche avec un air implorant.

Et cet instant, Harry sentit un sentiment étrange l'étreindre. Ces deux hommes… se ressemblaient mais Harry ne savait dire comment. Rogue était âpre et méprisant alors que Walker se présentait davantage souriant et insouciant. Peut-être que simplement, dans les deux cas, l'on pouvait parler de « puérilité ».

C'est… amusant ?

– Severus… Je t'en prie.

Allen était de dos maintenant mais Harry pouvait percevoir le tremblant de mains de son Professeur. Les deux cette fois-ci. Il était surprenant qu'Allen parvienne à jouer aussi facilement au piano alors qu'il était incapable de garder une poignée ferme. Sa voix aussi paraissait faible sur le point de se briser. Il n'allait pas éclater en sanglot, pour sûr. Mais il était clair qu'il n'était pas en forme. Personne ne pouvait l'être alors que Voldemort était de retour, pensa Harry.

– Tss

Puis, Rogue sans ajouter ce qui ressemblait à des mots tendit à Allen un coffret présentant un ensemble de potion. Harry put constater des couleurs différentes. Sur la dizaine de flacons qui se présentaient, il devait bien avoir 3 variétés différentes. L'adolescent pensa reconnaître des potions de sommeils ainsi que des anti-douleurs. Certains préfèrent se droguer que de défier Voldemort, visiblement. Harry soupira et brusquement Allen se retourna vers lui le cherchant des yeux. Il se fit plus discret, mal à l'aise. Tout comme pour Rogue, il espéra que le maudit ne l'avait point remarqué.

– Merci beaucoup, Severus.

– C'est… Tout… naturel… tenta d'articuler le maître des potions, l'air dégoûté.

– Dommage que tu ne restes pas déjeuner. J'ai ouï dire que la nourriture était excellente en ces contrées phénixiennes.

– Je suis occupé, Walker.

– Mais bien sûr. Passe une bonne journée, Severus.

Et Allen le salua chaleureusement sans attente de réponse qui sans surprise ne vint pas. Une fois, l'homme disparut, Allen tourna sur ses talons avec un sourire névrotique et fit face à Harry qui tentait discrètement de parvenir à une chambre. Pas un bruit. Pas un bruit.

Tip, tap,tip, tap.

– M. Potter.

– Ah, Professeur, je me demandais…

– Vous vous demandez rien du tout, M. Potter, le coupa-t-il dans un petit rire.

Puis sans rien dire, Allen alla rejoindre Molly en cuisine afin de l'aider. Elle était certes femme au foyer mais du soutien n'est jamais regrettable. De plus, Allen était impatient de découvrir ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir partager en ce doux et convivial repas.

Abandonnant les lieux, Harry rejoignit enfin ses deux amis qui parlaient silencieusement de lui.

Renfermé. Grincheux.

Quels adjectifs allaient-ils enfin lui coller au dos ? Exécrable, peut-être ? Ce serait parfait, car le Survivant ne se sentait pas d'une humeur particulièrement aimable. Probablement avait-il été levé bien trop tôt.

– Je suis là vous savez !

– Oh, Harry.

Amusant. Ils présentaient exactement la même expression que sa personne quelques minutes plus tôt alors qu'il faisait face à Allen.

– Oh… Moi.

– Voyons, Harry, ne fais pas cette tête, on ne disait rien de mal.

– Ah oui ? Je suis certain que vous mourrez d'envie que je vous raconte… _Son retour._

Hermione parut vexée mais ne pouvait nier qu'elle apprécierait entendre le récit. Ron, insensible approuva sans détour.

– Il faisait beau. Puis j'ai suivi un lapin blanc, je suis tombé dans un trou et oh… C'était merveilleux.

– Très drôle Harry.

Celui-si soupira et se jeta dans son lit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil inattendu. Finalement avoir été active depuis deux heures du matin l'avait vidé de ses ressources vitales. Ses yeux brûlaient de fatigue et son cœur battait de plus en plus lentement.

Et tout s'obscurcit autour de lui.

_Il marchait le long d'un couloir._

_Seul la faible lumière qui émanait de la pointe de sa baguette l'éclairait._

_Le silence était maître dans cette zone restreinte._

_Il se rapprochait._

_Se rapprochait…_

_Plusieurs portes se présentaient à lui._

_Il fallait trouver rapidement._

_C'était important._

_Il devait savoir._

_Si seulement, il pouvait la trouver._

_Il fallait… Il le fallait…_

– Harry !

– Hmm ?

– Il est temps de manger et cela te fera un grand bien, crois-moi. Cela fait au moins 2 minutes que je tente de t'éveiller.

– Excuse-moi, Hermione, j'arrive tout de suite, grommela-t-il.

Il s'étira et le visage encore pâle parvint à l'étage secondaire. Tous l'attendaient, prêt à dévorer n'importe quel plat. Face aux mines affectueuses des convives, Harry sourit gentiment et prit place auprès de Sirius.

– Alors, Harry tu as revu Peter ?

Surpris d'être interrogé à ce propos alors qu'il commençait à peine à s'entamer son gratin, Harry manqua de recracher la pomme de terre qu'il fut parvenu à gober.

– Oui… C'est lui qui a permis à Voldemort de revenir… Je n'aurais jamais dû vous empêcher de le tuer.

Enfin, c'était dit. Au côté de son parrain, Harry se sentit plus libre de libérer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Et le regret d'avoir permit à Queudver de vivre le rongeait. S'il avait été tué, le serviteur n'aurait jamais pu rejoindre son maître. Le Professeur Trewlaney n'avait pas fait fausse prédilection pour une fois. Cette horreur avait permis à une autre horreur de renaître et les voilà englober par l'horreur. Terreur diurne et nocturne, ce n'est plus la peine d'attendre que l'heure sonne.

Il aurait suffi de lui jeter un Avada Kedavra…

Était-ce cela d'ailleurs, le sortilège qui avait pris la vie à son cousin ?

Avada… Kedavra.

– _Oui… Harrrry. C'est bien. AVADA KEDAVRA._

Oui. S'il avait tué Queudver comme il avait prévu de tuer Sirius tout cela ne sera jamais arrivé. Si seulement il n'avait pas été si idiot. La bonté n'entraîne rien de bon. Cela ne se révèle aucunement positif de faire preuve de pitié ou de sympathie.

– _Parfois, il faut savoir se montrer rude, Harrryy_

Le jeune garçon grinça des dents ce qui n'échappa à ses deux amis ni à Sirius. Allen continuait de manger avec indifférence son plat bien qu'il peinait à maintenir correctement ses couverts. Cela lui apprendre à accepter des maléfices idiots dans son corps. Enfin, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il puisse se servir de sa main droite. Pour une fois, il pouvait réellement prouver à Rogue que son organisme n'était pas aussi faible que le commun des mortels malgré tout. Dumbledore lui n'aurait pas pu bénéficier de sa main ainsi après une telle malédiction.

– Ne regrette pas ton choix, Harry. Qu'importent les événements, je suis heureux que tu nous as empêché de massacrer ce lâche avec Sirius. Je n'aurai pas supporté un tel poids, je crois bien.

Remus lui adressa un réconfortant sourire qu'Harry partagea. Allen soupira. Probablement que lui aussi regretté d'avoir laissé en vie ce sale rat. Sirius resta silencieux un moment avant d'approuver avec le même sourire. En l'honneur de James, il ne fallait se laisser dévorer par la haine.

_**« Sinon tu deviendras comme Voldemort. »**_

– Et… Aurais-tu des noms ?

– Hein ?

Sirius toussota gêné de son propre sans gêne. Paradoxale. Il craignait de se montrer trop abrupte envers son filleul. Il devait être en état de choc et lui… Mais le silence des journaux et du gouvernement l'ennuyait profondément. Il espéra que le Ministère ne prendra pas des charges à l'encontre du célèbre Harry Potter.

– J'imagine que tu as vu ou entendu certaines personnes…

– Ah. Tu veux connaître l'identité des Mangemorts ? Je crains que pour l'heure, il ne leur arrivera rien, commença froidement le jeune garçon. Mais très bien si cela vous intéresse.

– Sirius ! Cesse de déranger Harry avec tes questions indiscrètes ! Nous mangeons, détendons-nous… enfin.

Il est vrai que de leur côté Hermione et Ginny profitaient du talent de l'Auror Tonks à se métamorphoser en tous ce qu'elle désire. Passant d'un bec de canard à un nez crochu qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui de Rogue, les visages défilaient amusant la galerie. Mais Harry ne cherchait pas le divertissement. La conversation de Sirius lui convenait parfaitement.

– Malefoy… Crabbe et Goyle. Nott. Et…

Sirius l'observa avec insistance malgré lui. Et… ? Et qui ?

Allen avait interrompu ses mouvements maladroits de fourchettes afin de se concentrer sur le jeune homme. L'expression neutre, presque froide, le Professeur fixait son élève, impatient de savoir s'il sera capable de le dénoncer face à tous.

– Et Allen Walker.

Remus recracha ce qu'il venait d'engloutir et fixa son voisin avec surprise avant de soupirer. C'était évident. La discussion entre le Allen-Épouvantard et Allen en pouvait n'être plus explicite. Mais il n'aurait cru que le garçon en aille à revenir auprès de son maître. Cependant, Sirius lui le dévisagea avec un dégoût soudain, se demandant ce qu'un affreux mage noir faisait ici à partager tranquillement un repas avec eux. Lui qui commençait à le trouver sympathique.

– Lui ?

— Moi.

– C'est lui qui m'a permis de fuir…, tenta de Harry afin d'avoir bonne conscience.

Il ne pouvait se retenir de salir l'image de son Professeur. Il le haïssait. Mais après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, il ne savait pourquoi. Comme si ce sentiment… n'était pas le sien.

– Tu es un Mangemort ?, cracha Sirius.

Allen sourit avec arrogance avant de se lever et présentait son bras droit. Ses deux bras et ses mains étaient habituellement complètement couverts et Harry fut curieux de découvrir ce que pouvait cacher tant de tissus.

Mais alors qu'Allen tentait désespérément de relever sa manche malgré les faiblesses de sa main gauche, Harry eut pitié du vieil homme qui lui faisait face. Allen avait 69 ans après tout. Et bien qu'il commençât à maîtriser son bras gauche, il préféra maintenir un sortilège d'entrave rendant impossible tout mouvement trop brusque. Mais maintenant que sa main droite était tout autant atteinte d'un mal incurable, il se sentait ridicule à trembler comme un vieillard bien que c'est comme cela que le percevait son élève. Quel moment de solitude insoutenable.

Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent interminables, Allen dévoila son tatouage affreux de Mangemort. Le serpent semblait presque en mouvement mais probablement juste l'angoisse d'un appel soudain. Ou était-ce simplement les légers vacillements d'Allen qui nourrissait cette illusion. Le bras frêle et blafard du maudit était presque entièrement couvert de cicatrices divers témoignant de tortures variées ou bien de mutilation aux armes moldus peut-être infligé par lui-même, qui sait ? Mais Harry se souvint que lorsqu'il l'avait revu à son réveil après avoir comaté suite à l'attaque de Voldemort, Allen présentait de nombreuses traces de plaies sanguinolentes. Visiblement, Endoloris n'était pas le seul sortilège visant à faire mal existant.

Ceux qui n'avaient suivi la conversation s'étaient tus, observant avec curiosité la marque des ténèbres. Ainsi, il avait une de ces atrocités à leur table. Très bien, très bien. Pourquoi pas ? Mais Ron grimaça n'y ayant jamais songé contrairement à Hermione à qui cela paraissait évident.

– Vous avez eu ce que vous voulez, Sirius Oui, je porte en moi ce sacrilège et ne regarde que moi les raisons. Ce qui compte c'est la confiance que Dumbledore m'a accordé. Celle qui me permet de me tenir ici au milieu de l'Ordre de Phénix.

– Allen a raison, Sirius.

– Tu défends les Mangemorts maintenant, Remus ?!

Mais Harry l'interrompit ne désirant pas Remus se voir humilier alors que le pauvre homme n'y était pour rien.

– J'ai dit qu'il m'avait aidé malgré tout ! D'accord… ?

– Voilà, je l'ai aidé. Regardez ma tête de gentil.

– Oh vous, n'en rajoutez pas !

Allen rit innocemment avant de s'asseoir à nouveau et adresser un sourire rayonnant à son voisin Remus. Par ailleurs, Remus s'inquiétait du fait qu'il ait pu transmettre quoique ce soit à Allen mais celui-ci s'étant totalement tu à ce sujet, il se convint qu'Allen n'avait souffert d'aucun syndrome de Lycanthropie. Néanmoins, Allen avait juste bien trop soucis pour se soucier de quelconque problème de loup.

– Très bien donc Allen est un gentil méchant.

Sirius offrit un semblant d'excuse à l'homme qui se tenait face à lui avant de secrètement le foudroyer tel un enfant ne pouvant se retenir de penser au fait qu'il soit ou du moins fut été du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harry soupira face à tant d'enfantillages. Tous les mêmes.

– Et donc, avez-vous prévu quoique ce soit contre Voldemort, demanda-t-il soudainement.

– Nous ne sommes pas autorisés à te dire quoique ce soit, Harry. Ordre de Dumbledore.

– Il est bien trop jeune, rajouta Molly.

– Mais… Je veux savoir, je veux participer aux réunions, je veux faire partie de l'Ordre, je veux me battre.

– C'est tout naturel, répondit calmement Allen qui approuvait totalement les paroles de l'enfant.

— Après tout, c'est moi qui l'ai vu revenir, qui l'a combattu… Pourquoi suis-je mis à part ?! Voldemort prépare quelque chose, si vous préparez quelque chose, j'ai le droit de le savoir !

Remus et Molly restèrent silencieux, angoissés à l'idée de perturber le pauvre petit Harry. Après al dure épreuve qu'il avait vécu, personne ne souhaitait l'ébranler.

Sirius acquiesça face au bref discours de l'adolescent. Cela lui faisait finalement un point commun avec Allen.

– Il a raison. Il a le droit de savoir.

– Sirius…

– Voldemort est à la rechercher de quelque chose. Une arme.

– Une arme ?

Harry quitta à regret l'expression réconfortante de Sirius pour se tourner vers Allen en attente d'une réponse qui ne vint pas. Allen resta silencieux fixant tristement son assiette.

– Je crois bien que vous aviez remarqué que Voldy et moi… nous nous ne sommes pas quittés en très bon terme. Il est vrai qu'à l'heure actuelle, j'ignore ses projets. Mais je en tarderais pas à le savoir, j'en suis certain.

Tous soupirèrent de déception avant de se réjouir à nouveau alors que Molly apportait le dessert. Allen s'en servit généreusement avant de se voir même offrir l'hospitalité complète. Ayant pris pitié de son visage blafard et cerné, Molly dominée par son instinct maternel ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser partir. Pourtant, elle n'était pas chez elle. Mais elle faisait comme si bien qu'elle ne se trouva pas en si bon terme avec le propriétaire. Néanmoins, ne pouvant nier l'air maladif de l'homme, il n'osa refuser et invita Allen à rester. Il pourrait aider le lendemain à ranger et à virer le probable Épouvantard qui se cachait dans le tiroir, bien qu'il comptât déjà sur Maugrey pour s'en occuper.

Et alors que le repas fut terminé, Harry suivit discrètement Sirius désireux de converser en privé avec son parrain avant de découvrir une pièce tapissée par un surprenant arbre généalogique où certaines tâches cachant quelques individus figuraient. L'arbre des Black. Ainsi, il s'agissait bien de la maison de Sirius.

L'homme fixa l'immensité de sa famille, le regard vide, le dos voûté et malgré les habits corrects qu'il portait, Harry reconnut l'homme sale et malade au bord de la folie que représentait Sirius en s'évadant de prison.

– Harry ?

– Nous sommes chez toi ?

– En effet.

– Pourquoi…

– Ne suis-je pas représenté ? Si je suis là.

Et il indiqua un lieu tâché.

– Je représente à leurs yeux le traître de la famille. Trahissant les Sang-Pur en s'alliant au né-moldus ou quelconque hybrides pour reprendre le terme… Rien que mon appartenance au Gryffondor représentait une hérésie. Mon frère, lui, était parfait. Un Serpentard qui très jeune eut rejoint les rangs de Voldemort avant de brutalement disparaître mystérieusement…

Harry baissa la tête. Ils avaient tous eux une vie si difficile que Harry s'estima heureux malgré son enfance négligée et violente.

– Tu sais chez qui je me suis réfugié après avoir été renié ? Chez ton père.

Harry sourit avant de l'étreindre à nouveau, fier d'être le fils de cet homme si merveilleux que semblait être James. Peut-être pourrait-il en apprendre plus sur lui grâce à tous ces gens qui l'ont bien connu… Car Harry commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre Rogue rabâcher que son père n'est ou plutôt n'était qu'un homme arrogant et prétentieux.

En parallèle, Allen alla s'installer dans les sous-sols, lieu sale et négligé, Allen serait certain de sa solitude. Les gens ne le dérangeaient pas, non. Mais, parfois, un instant seul dans les ténèbres apportait des bienfaits inattendus. Il ne supportait plus le bruit, seuls des bourdonnements incessants hantés le creux de son crâne. C'en devenait douloureux. Si seulement ils pouvaient tous se taire plusieurs minutes, plusieurs heures même. Sa tête allait exploser.

À bout, Allen se laissa glisser le long du mur avant de s'écraser dans la poussière causant une élévation de saleté autour de lui. Il toussota et manqua de s'étouffer puis finalement sa toux se calma et il se replia comme il put sur lui-même.

_Voilà où j'en suis Mana._

_Je jongle entre deux camps… Je navigue, je dérive…_

_Et toi que fais-tu maintenant ? Dans le corps de cette enfant ?_

_Tu sais… La mort s'approche enfin de mon être et cette fois-ci ce n'est pas toi qui me la feras avaler._

_Mais simplement ma bêtise._

_Seulement avant de mourir… Je me dois de réparer une erreur._

_Cessons de fuir une fois pour toute et…_

À travers le silence pesant, Allen rit avec souffrance, se lacérant les bronchites. Finalement, la poussière le malmenait. Même une chose aussi misérable ne voulait pas être son ami…

Puis, encore une fois, apaisant sa douleur, la mélodie se répandit dans son âme et le garçon se releva, l'air euphorique avant d'entamer une valse, seul, les mains tendues prêtes à accueillir n'importe quel partenaire imaginaire.

**Un, deux, trois…**

Allen avance sans rien n'y voir.

**Un, deux, trois…**

Allen chancelle.

**Un, deux, trois.**

Allen trébuche.

**Un, deux, trois.**

Allen se relève avec tout autant d'entrain.

**Un, deux, trois…**

Allen aimerait un partenaire tout compte fait.

Et dans l'obscurité la plus totale, Allen continue de sautiller afin de se détendre. Il fallait se dépenser avant de faire face à autrui. Il chantonne avec nostalgie la douce mélopée qui a guidait piteusement toute sa vie. Les notes le pénètrent et traversent son cœur entraînant une légère hémorragie lors de son passage.

Puis dans un dernier La, Allen cessa de bouger avant de brusquement s'endormir.

* * *

Au milieu du mois d'août, les enfants reçurent leurs listes. Allen constata avec frustration qu'ils allaient devoir acquérir un livre de Défense contre les forces du Mal purement théorique. Il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Le trio ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Après tout, lorsque Voldemort était de retour, il y a bien des choses à faire plutôt que de philosopher sur l'utilité d'un manuel ou non. Allen vivait reclus durant tous le mois. Il s'entraîna seul, participa avec désintérêt aux réunions et ne se préoccupait pas des diverses tâches ménagères. La plupart des temps, il ne restait au 12 square Grimmaud et se rendait à Poudlard, préparant la rentrée. Il avait entendu dire que le nouveau professeur de DCFM venait tout droit du Ministère de la Magie. Dumbledore resta septique. Le gouvernement n'avait pas accepté le retour de Lord Voldemort et probablement que la personne envoyée mettra son nez partout cherchant à mettre l'école à bas ou la protéger de ce vieux fou qui leur servait de directeur.

Peu de temps avant la reprise, Allen tenta de jouer à nouveau aux cartes avec Severus Rogue. Celui-ci semblait particulièrement énervé par le fait que le poste de professeur de DCFM lui avait encore échappé. Et Allen voulait qu'ils puissent se détendre. Et puis, il ne pouvait refuser les dernières volontés d'un collègue, non ? C'est pourtant ce qu'il fit. Ah, quelle cruauté. En réalité, Allen le savait particulièrement préoccupé par Voldemort. Et c'était tout naturel. Officiellement, aux yeux du seigneur des ténèbres, il était son fidèle espion. Garder la tête froide était une épreuve dure. Surtout lorsque celui-ci le conviait à des réunions où certains mourraient et que celui-ci ne pouvait rien y faire. Allen bénéficiant de quartier libre dans les deux camps, se trouvait finalement on ne peut plus chanceux.

Alors que Severus voyait avec regret les Hommes tombaient et mourir face à ses yeux impuissants et cela ne le rendit que plus aigri.

Si seulement, il pouvait…

Si seulement.

Il aurait fallu juste changer un choix dans sa jeunesse et il n'en serait pas là. Peut-être… Lily l'aurait aimé. Elle sera en vie. Tout le monde sera content. Et lui aurait contribué à la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et ils pourront vivre heureux.

Si seulement.

* * *

…

Elle le regarde.

Elle sourit, semble-t-il.

Peut-être même qu'elle rit.

Un cynique éclat de joie déforme ses traits déjà que très peu défini.

Il s'avance.

Elle s'avance.

_Cesse de me suivre._

Il secoue la tête de désespoir.

Elle secoue la tête d'orgueil.

Il se replie sur lui-même de peur.

Elle se tord de rire.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Arrête ça…_

Il n'entend pas ces cris grossiers.

Aucun son ne se dégage de sa figure.

Il en est mieux ainsi.

Allen ne veut pas les entendre.

Ni les voir.

_Mais on ne peut voir le son, pourtant._

Allen ne veut pas écouter.

Allen ne veut pas la voir.

Il sent sa caresse.

Il relève la tête et tend la main.

Elle aussi la tend.

Mais elles ne peuvent ne se toucher.

Oui. C'est vrai.

Elle ne pourra jamais le toucher.

Alors, il sourit, triomphant.

Il a vaincu croit-il.

Il se relève plus assuré et une lueur sournoise luit dans ses prunelles.

Il est le maître, elle est esclave.

Elle est la plaie, il est le couteau.

Et plus jamais, elle ne le manipulera ainsi.

– Aha !

Alors que Allen défiait sa propre ombre, il entendit subitement un cri. Il cria à son tour par surprise et en lâcha sa baguette. Il s'occupera de son ombre plus tard. Celle-ci ricana et lui fit un croche patte. Le blandin s'étala de tout son long sur le sol laissant la victime seule plus longtemps.

Molly, probablement.

Il se remit debout avant de rapidement trouver la source du cri. Moly se trouvait en pleurs devant un cadavre d'un de ses garçons. Allen n'aurait su dire qui, car il était incapable de les différencier. Puis le corps changea et ce fut au tour de toute la famille de défiler devant ses yeux larmoyants et impuissant. Harry se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, stupéfait. Puis ce fut son propre corps défunt qui apparus et Harry comprit que Molly se trouvait face à un Épouvantard. Sa plus grande peur la disparition de sa famille et Harry en faisait partie. Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux d'émotions. Il avait une… famille.

Lui, Harry Potter orphelin depuis ses 1 ans, mal-aimé, avait une famille qui tenait à lui.

– Molly, poussez-vous.

Secouée de sanglots, la mère de famille ne voulait bouger. Allen la repoussa le plus doucement possible avant de brandir sa baguette face à l'immonde créature. À peine commençait-elle à prendre forme qu'il lui jeta un sort et elle retomba en arrière face à Harry. Il fit brusquement froid et le Survivant comme le maudit furent pris de tremblements. Allen avait déjà lâché sa baguette et commença à tourner de l'œil. Trop faible, bien trop faible, pensa Harry.

Alors, fièrement il pointa la sienne et s'écria.

– Riddiculus !

Et le Détraqueurs ne fut qu'un vil tas de draps avant de disparaître. Hermione et Ron venant d'entrer, impressionné, le félicita avant de tendre un mouchoir à la pauvre Molly.

– Je croyais… Je croyais…

Le nez humide et les yeux emplies de larmes, elle ne parvenait à aligner des mots alors simplement, Ron la prit chaleureusement dans ses bras en lui susurrant des mots réconfortants alors qu'Hermione se penchait sur son Professeur affalé sur le côté, le regard vide, les lèvres tendues.

– Professeur ?

– Affligeant…, soupira avec mépris Harry.

Puis Hermione sentit une caresse froide et solide sur sa main. Lupin lui tendait un morceau de chocolat. Le chocolat était le remède contre tous les maux. Une grande lâchée d'ocytocine et tout allait pour le mieux. Gentiment, elle offrit un morceau à Allen qui ne semblait pas la voir. Il avait bougé pourtant. Il s'était même relevé. Seulement, les choses s'étaient déroulées bien trop vite. Il y a quelques minutes encore, il tentait de tuer son ombre qui se jouait de lui en le ridiculisant. Vilain moqueur. Allen aurait bien voulu la faire taire. Elle et toutes ces… choses.

Et puis il y avait eu cette créature noire et froide. Le Détraqueur. Décidément, même après en avoir affronté avec bravoure il y a deux mois, Allen s'en trouvait vite épuisé.

Une douce odeur de cacao et sucre affluèrent à ces narines, et il leva enfin le visage vers son élève. La pitié se lisait dans son regard et prenant conscience de sa personne, Allen rougit de tout son être.

– Miss Granger… C'est bien aimable à vous.

Il partagea le chocolat avec les personnes présentes et força un sourire lamentable à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Voilà l'exemple donné aux enfants dans ce contexte de destruction.

Ah, il avait fière allure le destructeur du temps.


	18. Chapter 18

Tick, tick, tick…

L'aiguille de l'horloge continue de crier. Et pourtant, elle ne se déplace pas d'un millimètre. Mais son son continue de résonner de manière sinistre dans la tête d'Allen.

Tick, tick, tick…

L'horloge est là, derrière lui. Brisée. Le bois fendu par les termites, le cadre fissuré pas son poing. Il pourrait la réparer d'un coup de baguette. Et pourtant, il s'en abstient. Il ne veut plus entendre les aiguilles qui font éternellement la ronde en chantant une triste mélodie appelant à la mort. Pour lui, le temps s'est arrêté il y a bien longtemps. Alors il en a que faire de cette horloge et de ce coucou qui a jamais s'est tu.

Le silence est un plaisir comme le plaisir est souvent silencieux.

Enfin, Allen ne sait plus vraiment quoi penser. Plaisir… Désir… Tout cela n'était que des noms que l'on posait sur des sensations humaines stupides afin de faire méditer un philosophe. Allen sait lui que cela n'existait pas réellement. L'Homme se convint seulement de son existence. Tout comme un moldu croit aux licornes ou un sorcier croit en une force divine.

Divine… Il n'y a pas de divin. Il n'y en jamais eu.

Allen ne veut plus y penser maintenant.

Il fixe une mouche. Celle-ci hésite. Faut-il aller à droite, vers la fenêtre et donc la liberté, ou vers la gauche là où chaleur et sucre règnent en toute confidence ? Les yeux d'Allen dansent suivant chacun des mouvements de la petite créature. Finalement, elle se pose sur un chapeau haut-de-forme couvert de toile Allen ne l'avait pas porté depuis plusieurs mois et les lieux insalubres qui constituaient ses demeures ne permettaient à ses affaires de perdurer dans la grâce. Et dans sa chair ectoplasmique où jouit le chaos cacochyme seul la cacophonie imperceptible et pourtant dévastatrice aboutit à sa regrettable annihilation orgastique.

Mais actuellement seule la mouche comptait à ses yeux. Elle bourdonnait paisiblement et de ses milliers de micro-yeux, elle aussi l'observe. Elle se frotte les pattes avant. Puis les ailes. Et enfin les pattes arrières. On pourrait la croire songeant à un plan maléfique. Mais non. Seulement, elle se lave. Car les mouches, ces petits êtres omnivores et charognards sont finalement bien plus propre qu'un Homme. Allen sourit. Il aimait les mouches. Cependant, leurs bourdonnements s'accentuent car Allen le sait, il a beau se concentrer sur l'une d'entre elle, il est entouré de mouches. Partout, elles règnent et posent leurs petites pattes sur tous ce que lui-même touche. De leur trompe, elles aspirent la perversion qui parfois s'invite. Et les bactéries disparaissent. Mais elles en apportent d'autres. Alors, il y en aura toujours et toujours.

Mais le brachycère s'amuse de l'indifférence d'Allen à leur domination. Les mouches aiment pouvoir se sentir supérieur face à ce sorcier qui les fixe perpétuellement de son sourire idiot. Elles, elles volent libres et sans fardeau. Lui est enchaîné à son humanité. La mouche sourit, se frotte les pattes encore une fois. Bientôt, la plaie sanguinolente sur la nuque de l'homme se rafraîchira et le festin recommencera. Car les mouches savent se montrer hématophage aussi bien qu'un vampire. Elles voleront à cet homme le peu qu'il lui reste sans aucune pitié.

Mais Allen, lui, aime les mouches.

* * *

Ce 1er septembre, Allen se réveille en retard. Sans Link, il est désœuvré, sans domicile, sans aucune conscience de ses environs.

– _Et pourtant tu as bien une maison… dans un champ de blé…_

_Ce n'est pas la maison d' « Allen » mais de Néah._

_« Allen » n'a pas de maison… Même dans son cœur, il n'y a aucune place pour lui-même._

Doucement, Allen se relève. Chaque articulation hurle de douleur, le garçon a dormi directement au sol, abandonnant le canapé bien trop rongé par les rats. Au loin, les corbeaux croassent. Ils surplombent le cimetière qui entoure les lieux. La mort l'appelle. Pourtant, elle entoure déjà tant Allen. Mais les corbeaux s'impatientent. Ils ont faim. Les nécrophages attendent la fin. Derrière ces murs dans lesquels Allen s'abritent la chair est bien trop fade depuis trop longtemps. Alors même les charognards s'abstiennent. Allen sera bien plus frais.

Le blandin se lève, se douche rapidement avant d'enfiler une tenue de sorcier traditionnelle. Il enfile ses gants, soupire ennuyé de sa solitude, et se dirige vers un vieux lavabo dont le calcaire et le métal ne font plus qu'un. Récupérant de l'eau, il la maintient en ébullition grâce à la magie afin de rapidement infuser les feuilles du thé. Du Sencha, histoire de bien commencer la journée. Puis, lassé et impatient de retourner à Poudlard qu'il avait pourtant quitté il y a peu, Allen s'assied sur la table de bois branlante, menaçant de s'effondrer, et sourit à la femme qui lui faisait face. Il finit sa tasse au bout de trois minutes seulement. Enfin, il se relève et s'étire en souriant. Il aimerait bien jouer un morceau avant de partir. Dommage qu'il lui restait si peu de temps. Alors, il s'avança devant la porte qui probablement ne tiendra pas une semaine de plus et il sourit à une masse informe et pourpre dont quelques tissus rouge et filandreux sont encore visibles. Un demi-masque perdure sur la chose, lui offrant une part d'humanité. Allen se sent moins seul maintenant. Euphorique, il sautilla à l'extérieur humant le pur dioxyde d'oxygène contrastant avec l'air renfermé et humide du bâtiment qui se tient juste derrière lui.

– Au revoir.

Il ferme brutalement la porte qui se fracassa en une dizaine de morceaux devant le visage amusé du coupable. Ce n'était qu'une porte… Un simple amas de bois. Et la magie n'y peut rien. La matière était bien trop endommagée. De toute façon, c'était la dernière fois que Allen venait ici.

Et, renvoyant sa cape en arrière, Allen transplana.

* * *

Rapidement, il arriva à la gare de King Cross. Il est vrai qu'il se servait dorénavant de moyen bien plus rapide pour se rendre à Pouldard. Mais aujourd'hui alors que son temps était compté, il voulait revivre la nostalgie du train. Monter dans un wagon, prendre place auprès de ses amis puis se goinfrer de sucreries en soupirant d'une fausse joie sournoise. Allen voulait à nouveau pouvoir s'appuyer contre les banquettes confortables du Poudlard Express et profitait du son régulier de l'appareil, avant de devoir affronter le collège. Poudlard en période scolaire était tellement effrayant.

Toutes ces voix monopolisant ses écoutes…

Touts ces visages… Toutes ces émotions et sentiments pervers ou enfantins qui défilent sans pudeur face à lui.

Toutes ces formes indiscernables qui l'encerclent…

Oppression injustifiée et infatigable… Allen en était enchaîné jusqu'à mort s'ensuive.

Et ils ne voulaient jamais se taire, et Allen en devenait nerveux, et Allen s'isolait souvent. Dumbledore n'appréciait pas lorsque son Professeur fuyait manquant la secrète crise de nerf pour avoir supporté trop longtemps de monde. Allen portait pourtant bien son masque, et malgré les remèdes du professeur de potion, celui-ci se fissurait de tant à autre. Et l'œil s'agitait d'impatience morbide.

Nostalgique, Allen fonça tête baissé dans le mur et arriva à la gare 9 3/4 où les jeunes sorciers s'impatientaient et montaient en vitesse dans le train. Tout le monde aimait Poudlard. Et ces jeunes gens qui tous ignoraient le retour de Lord Voldemort dressait un triste tableau. Allen songea à tous ses animaux qui l'attendaient au château. Il les avait confiés à Hagrid et avait prévu de lui offrir une petite rémunération : il lui achètera une nouvelle baguette chez Ollivander, car le ridicule parapluie rose qui lui servait de baguette se trouvait être bien trop instable.

Fuyant les regards malvenus de la plupart des parents remarquant à peine un immense chien noir bien trop visible, il se glissa à travers le convoi et s'incrusta dans un wagon encore vide où à peine assit, ses muscles se détendirent laissant ses courbatures s'allégeaient puis il s'endormit alors que le train n'avait pas encore démarré. Le vacarme des enfants peu à peu s'atténua puis tout ne fut plus que silence autour de lui.

…

_Il courait à travers un long et sombre couloir._

_Le plafond lui paraissait si haut… Peut-être était-il simplement trop petit._

– _Attends-moi, Tom !_

_Au loin, un jeune garçon au visage pâle et sérieux, le fixe avec pitié avant de lui tendre la main._

_Allen se sent si petit, si enfant… Il sourit alors que son camarade lui tendait la main._

_Désespéré, il l'attrapa et alors que Tom le tirait en arrière des ronces se propageaient de sa paume et entailla le petit garçon à la chevelure neige._

_Ses gants d'un blanc méticuleux furent tâchés d'un liquide pourpre et épais._

– _Tom…_

– _Allen, tu ne dois surtout pas lâcher ma main._

_Il ne pouvait lâcher quoique ce soit de toute façon. La plante épineuse continua son chemin et en vint à s'enrouler autour de son avant-bras. Il ne put retenir un cri. Chacune de ses épines s'enfonçait sans retenu dans sa chair traversant l'épiderme, titillant ses veines._

_Le couloir est loin maintenant… Allen ne peut regarder derrière lui. Seul une large pièce aux milliers de boules de cristal éclatantes lui est visible. Tom sourit avant d'éclater d'un rire sinistre. La vision d'Allen commence à se brouiller. Il perd bien trop de sang. Mais Tom ne s'en préoccupe pas. Son visage pourtant si beau se déforme et son nez n'est plus que deux fentes. Ses yeux rougeoyants non plus rien d'humains et c'est maintenant Voldemort qui se tient lié à Allen en souriant de toutes ses dents. Mais… Tom… Voldemort… Quelle différence ?_

– _Bienvenue au sépulcral augure._

– Vous vous faites mal, Professeur.

Hein ? Tom ne dirait jamais une chose comme cela… Tom ne ferait jamais… Tom, Tom…

Brusquement, Allen ouvrit les yeux et sentit les paisibles secousses du train perturber son équilibre. Luna venait de très légèrement secoué ses épaules l'air inquiète. Ses gants avaient effectivement pris une très légère teinte rouge. Mais il n'était pas question qu'il laisse Mana voir cela ou plutôt Luna. La jeune fille lui sourit gentiment et Allen sentit son cœur se réchauffait à une vitesse hallucinante. Juste avant de remarquer le regard noir que lui jetait Potter en face. Il l'avait oublié lui. Et Neville aussi était de la partie semble-t-il. Allen soupira. Ne pourrait-il pas être seul avec Mana comme au bon vieux temps ?

Mais Mana n'était plus Mana, maintenant.

Mana était un tout nouvel homme. Enfin une toute nouvelle femme pour être juste.

La douleur du clown avait été mis de côté. Oublions Néah, oublions ce fratricide et vivons.

– Vous m'aimez tant que vous avez choisi le même wagon que ma petite personne.

– C'était bien le seul où il restait de la place, cracha Harry avec arrogance.

Cependant, le survivant se ravisa suite à l'expression sévère de la jeune fille lunatique. Il devait respecter le Professeur Walker. Et surtout, Harry ne voulait pour rien au monde s'attirer les foudres de Luna. Ce serait tellement dommage…

Allen se renfonça dans son siège, blafard. Les élèves n'étaient même pas drôles cette année. Il détourna la tête, admirant les paysages défilés et songeant à voler au-dessus des montagnes… Si seulement, il était libre… Car concrètement voler, il en était capable. Tom l'avait initié. Très peu de sorcier savait voler, parait-il et Allen pouvait être fier d'en avoir la capacité. Pourtant, il ne s'en servait que très peu. Un silence pesant alourdissait l'atmosphère et seule Luna le coupa en chantonnant joyeusement d'un air rêveur.

– Est-ce vrai que vous savez qui est de retour ? Demanda finalement Neville.

Ennuyé et lassé, Allen se tourna avec un air morne vers le Gryffondor. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela ? Sa grand-mère avait-elle été informé par Dumbledore ou par l'Ordre plus en général ? Après tout son fils et sa belle-fille en faisait partie… Mais Allen ne trouva pas le courage de répondre et resta tristement silencieux face au garçon les lèvres tremblantes. Si seulement, il pouvait se recoucher.

– Oui, Voldemort est de retour. J'étais à la première loge, annonça avec dégoût son ami.

Allen était soulagé de la réponse de Harry. Il fallait qu'il y en parle. Il fallait que tout le monde sache.

– Mon père pense que le gouvernement complote avec des vampires et soutienne secrètement le seigneur des ténèbres…, affirma doucement Luna.

Surpris et ne reconnaissant pas Mana, Allen sourit de perplexité avant de ricaner doucement.

– Cela pourrait expliquer leur silence quant à l'événement. Mais je ne crois pas que les vampires soient particulièrement liés à ce genre de chose. Ils ne sont pas si méchants, savez-vous.

Les trois enfants le fixèrent d'un air incrédule, et non amusés. Comment un homme couvert de morsure de vampire pouvait-il dire cela ? Il n'avait pas la santé et la perte régulière de sang en était clairement pour quelque chose. Mais visiblement, Allen ne s'en souciait guère. Probablement était-ce que l'on nommait plus communément l'Amour, la passion la plus forte et la plus complexe de toutes.

Neville, lui, tremblait de peur, réalisant seulement maintenant, alors qu'il partait pour Poudlard, que sa vie ne sera probablement plus jamais paisible si elle quelque peu qu'elle ait pu être violente, on la considérait comme « douce ». Le Mal était de retour, et à nouveau des centaines de personnes tomberont. Encore une fois, les Hommes pleureront les êtres aimés et regrettés. Et encore une fois, Harry mettra un terme à cela. Neville voulait y croire. Un héros les sauvera tous, autant qu'ils sont.

Luna, quant à elle, paraissait que très peu intéressé par la situation. Qu'importe qu'un mage noir surpuissant soit de retour, elle, lisait tranquillement un journal à l'envers, le regard lointain.

Intéressé, Allen jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'ouvrage avant de rapidement constater que même pour le monde des sorciers, ce journal ne représentait que pure fantaisie.

– Est-ce un journal parodique ?

– Non. C'est très sérieux. Mon père est le directeur du _Chicaneur,_ répondit-elle sèchement à la plus grande surprise de tous.

Gêné, Allen détourna la tête. Mana ne lui avait jamais parlé sur ce ton. D'un autre côté, savoir le père de Luna directeur d'un journal pourrait être intéressant à la vue des événements, surtout s'il est dissident. Le professeur jeta un regard vers Harry qui lui répondit rapidement par un hochement de tête. Ils s'étaient compris, semble-t-il. L'année n'avait même pas démarré et voilà qu'ils préparaient leurs armes de guerre.

– Vous pensez que Dumbledore va mettre en place des protections face au retour de Voldemort ?

Allen pâlit en se remémorant les Détraqueurs. Plus question de les voir. Heureusement, Azkaban ne risquait pas de se mêler à cela et si des mesures devaient être prises, Dumbledore s'en occupera lui-même et proprement.

– Poudlard est très bien protégé. Vous n'avez rien à craindre M. Londubat.

– Pourtant… À la vue des trois dernières années, commença Harry en toussotant.

Le blandin grimaça en réalisant les dires de l'adolescent. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient tant déjà été mis en danger et qui sait quelle stratégie Voldemort pourrait adopter. Mais Allen pourrait le mettre en laisse, ce maître des ténèbres. Et Rogue gardait l'œil ouvert. Alors si jamais une attaque devait avoir lieu, ils sauront.

– Nous nous tenons informé et je crois bien que jamais vous ne serez pris de cours. Si jamais Voldemort ou je ne sais quoi devait se présenter à Poudlard, mes collègues et moi les réduiront en poussières, vous pouvez me croire, tenta Allen dans un soupir de fatigue.

Harry était surpris. Allen essayait réellement de rassurer le Gryffondor. Il ne voulait pas voir les enfants s'inquiétaient. Pourtant, il était bien du genre à rire de leur angoisse alors pourquoi prenait-il ce ton si doux brutalement ? C'était étrange… Agaçant, effrayant presque. Et puis, l'air maladif sur son visage ne lui donnait que très peu de crédibilité. Si c'était lui qui les protégerait, ils n'iront pas bien là. Il avait si pitoyable, si faible… Soudain, alors que Harry eut cette pensée peu sympathique pour l'homme qui se tenait face à lui, le blandin plongea ses yeux dans les siens sèchement comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées. Comme pour Rogue, la même sensation que l'on lisait dans son esprit s'installa dans les songeries du garçon.

Mais brusquement, Allen sursauta, oubliant Harry. La porte venait de s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas. Hermione et Ron venaient de rapporter une grande quantité de friandises. Sans remarquer Allen qui semblait au bord de la syncope après que son cœur fut trop brusqué par ce son que trop peu délicat, les deux jeunes gens vinrent s'asseoir aux côtés de Harry. Le Survivant se retint de soupirer. Il aurait bien voulu être seul avec Luna. Pouvoir admirer ses sublimes iris d'argent, seul à seul, puis plonger ses mains délicatement dans sa chevelure entremêlée et sale avant d'enfin lui offrir une caresse sur la joue. Ils souriront, tous deux et enfin, il pourra se détendre et oublier la violence des derniers jours. Oh, comme il aurait aimé que Voldemort disparaisse de son esprit. Il y pensait perpétuellement et ses rêves ne se résumaient plus qu'à lui. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait été certain de s'être retrouvé en face à face avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui-ci bien droit et étrangement bien vêtu le fixait de ses pupilles rougeâtres et tordit son cou dans des bruits de craquements déchirants. Il avait manqué de défaillir et une once d'inquiétude avait perlé sur le visage de Hermione. Mais comment pouvait-il se confier? C'était une hallucination si réaliste en plein jour. Devrait-il admettre que son cerveau n'était peut-être plus si sain ? Il n'était pas fou, tout de même.

Et actuellement, tellement peu d'élèves savaient les événements derniers que si Harry essayait de faire briller la vérité au grand jour, ils le considéraient comme fou et il ne sera plus que le ridicule élève cherchant l'attention sur sa pauvre tête à la cicatrice d'éclair. Néanmoins, pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Harry se reposait sur le Professeur Walker. Celui-ci savait la chose tout autant que lui. Il pourrait l'aider… Le soutenir, même. Il ne sera plus seul, espérait-il.

Mais actuellement à part la sincère amitié de Ron et de Hermione, personne ne semblait sur le point de lui offrir un crédit supplémentaire. Luna et Neville croyaient en lui, certes. Mais rien ne se manifestait en ce moment. Et Allen était de nouveau concentré sur le paysage au-dehors du train. Les yeux aussi rêveurs que sa voisine, il fixait les montagnes et les oiseaux avec un soupçon de mélancolie sur ces lèvres tremblantes.

Même lorsque les sucreries furent distribuées, Allen ne fut pas alléché par l'odeur et resta aveugle, incapable de réaliser le trésor de sucre qui l'entouré. Qu'importe, les enfants pourraient mieux en profiter.

Luna remarqua l' « absence » du garçon et soupira tristement.

– Ce wagon est rempli de Joncheruines.

Hermione grimaça ne supportant le flot de sottises de la jeune fille. Harry lui fit un coup de coude n'appréciant pas le manque de respect dont elle venait de faire preuve face à Luna.

– Même toi, Hermione, ils profitent de tes doutes pour t'abuser. Calme-toi, tes cours sont parfaitement maîtrisés. Et toi, Ronald, prend un peu confiance, voyons, tu ne sers pas à rien. Si tu es parfois si inutile ou presque un boulet, c'est bien parce que tu penses l'être.

– Hein ?

Le visage du rouquin se déforma d'incompréhension, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle lui fasse remarquer un tel détail. Son complexe d'infériorité détruisait ses amitiés, il était vrai mais… Quel rapport avec ces Joncheruines ?

Lorsque son regard se posa sur Harry, elle lui adressa un sourire affectueux bien que profondément attristé et n'ajouta mot avant de se retourner vers son Professeur. Elle était certaine que lui, pouvait les voir. Elle le suspectait même de voir bien plus. Après tout, n'était-elle pas « celui » qui l'avait affublé d'un tel maléfice ?

Il avait dû tant souffert avec cette marque. Ne sachant plus différencier le monde visible ou invisible, folie ou malédiction. Cela avait dû contribué à le perdre ainsi dans la magie noire. Après tout, lorsqu'un Homme est plongé dans un monde comme celui-ci où la vérité se dénude sans pudeur, où le mensonge rit et danse, comment garder la tête haute ?

Allen était tombé si bas. Lorsqu'il sentit une légère caresse paternelle de Luna, il l'ignora ne désirant pas que cela créa confusion dans l'esprit d'autrui.

Mana était mort.

Et contrairement à Voldemort, il ne pouvait réellement revenir tout comme Néah n'était jamais réellement revenu.

– Cette année sera éprouvante… Mais je suis certain que la finale sera majestueuse, annonça-t-il dans un soupir avant de doucement entrer à nouveau dans un état de demi-sommeille.


	19. Chapter 19

Affalé sur son siège aux côtés de Minerva MacGonagall et d'Hagrid, Allen tentait désespérément d'oublier les cris de joies et d'enthousiasmes qui fusaient des différents élèves… Il était impatient de retourner dans sa chambre où le silence l'attendait. Non loin de lui, il remarqua une petite femme entièrement vêtue de rose. Elle avait un air de suffisance irritant, et Allen en était déjà agacé. Leur relation commençait très bien. Rien que d'apercevoir son visage, Allen soupirait. Des ondes négatives s'échappaient de cette créature aux couleurs bien trop vives et au visage hypocrite et destructeur. Une femme comme cela… Allen le savait… Il fallait l'éliminer. Puis son regard fut détourné lorsqu'il entendit vaguement une voix l'appelait. Il fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Link. Le visage fatigué et légèrement entaillé, Link avait clairement fait un long voyage. Mais le voilà de retour à ses côtés. Pendant une dizaine de seconde, ils restèrent suspendus face à l'autre, Allen ne réalisant pas réellement. Link était enfin là. Deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et deux mois de souffrances où il était arrivé tant de choses. Voldemort, et l'ombre de la mort planant sur le maudit… Et Link probablement n'en savait que la moitié. Les yeux brillants, Allen prit calmement Link dans ses bras avant d'enfouir son visage dans sa nuque. La peau du vampire était si froide mais qu'importe, il ne cherchait pas la chaleur. Il ne fallait pas jouer les dures en ces derniers jours. Il profitait de ces derniers instants avec Link, l'homme qui l'avait protégé durant le lycée et celui qui l'avait retrouvé et sauvé de lui-même.. Link… Face à tout ce public, le blond se retint de plonger ses crocs affamés dans la peau dans son partenaire ou même de l'embrasser. Ils n'avaient pas à s'exhiber, pensait-il.

Cependant, alors que les autres professeurs restaient silencieux et émus de ses douces retrouvailles, le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, envoyé du ministère observait avec un dégoût non dissimulé ce répugnant vampire serrait cet étrange professeur qui auparavant l'avait fixé avec haine sans même lui serrer la main ou se présenter. Décidément, cette école avait besoin d'être reprise en main. Elle ne pouvait laisser ces élèves à ces fous.

Enfin, Dumbledore s'avança pour faire son habituel discours de début d'année. Sous les yeux du crapaud rose, il ne pouvait évidemment annoncer la remontée de Voldemort. Il feignit que tout allait bien avant d'enfin annoncer le nouveau Professeur.

– Nous accueillons cette année le Professeur Ombrage qui enseignera la Défense contre les forces du mal.

\- Hm,Hm,le crapaud toussota avec insolence.

Allen résistait au puissant désir qui lui chatouillait les mains de lui jeter sur le champ un sortilège de la mort. Quel plaisir ce serait de la voir s'effondrer.

_Tu ne peux juger une personne aussi rapidement, Allen._

_Il suffit d'étudier son « monde » avec mon œil gauche pour comprendre à qui nous avons à faire._

_Tellement abject… _

Mais à cet instant, Allen ne savait pas à quel point, il pourra la haïr dans la suite de l'année. Sentant sa nervosité, Link posa sa main sur sa main qui portait le maléfice. Allen grimaça de douleur sans surprise mais fit tout pour que son compagnon ne le remarque pas. Sa souffrance devrait rester secrète jusqu'à la fin. Si son plan fonctionnait, il mourrait aux yeux de tous pour une tout autre raison.

– Oui, y a-t-il un problème Dolores ?

– Si vous me le permettez, j'aimerais faire un petit discours.

Elle n'attendit pas son autorisation et prit place au sur l'estrade un sourire aux effluves funèbres dessinés sur les lèvres lui conférant une expression de satisfaction insolente. Dumbledore parut surpris mais la laissa faire avec un léger sourire. Harry ne sut deviner si c'était de l'amusement ou une réelle sympathie. Les autres professeurs la contemplaient l'air pris au dépourvu, presque outré. Jamais personne n'avait interrompu le Professeur Dumbledore durant ces discours de début d'année.

– Merci, cher directeur, pour ces aimables de bienvenue, commença-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

– Je dois dire que c'est un grand plaisir de revenir à Poudlard, et de voir ces joyeux petits visages levés vers moi.

Allen se mit à pouffer de rire puis s'interrompit alors que Link et Minerva lui écrasèrent le pied de manière simultanée. Tant de violence en ce bas monde.

Severus paraissait approuver le comportement enfantin de son collègue voulant à tout prix que cette femme qui lui avait volé le poste de professeur de DFCM fut ridiculisée. De toute façon, les chiens du ministère était toujours embêtant. Alors cette chose rose n'aura pas intérêt à rester trop longtemps sous son nez crochu.

– J'ai hâte de vous connaître tous et je suis sûre que nous deviendrons vite de très bons amis.

À cet instant, Link eut le juste réflexe d'empêcher les lèvres du blandin de s'ouvrir et produire n'importe quel son en lui mettant la main sur la bouche. Il fallait rester calme jusqu'à la fin du discours aussi stupide, aussi niais soit-il. Ne jamais provoquer un envoyé du Ministère. En tant qu'ancien Inspecteur, Link le savait très bien. Cette femme était un poids mort pour Poudlard. Ils devaient à touts prix rester sur leurs gardes.

– Le Ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorcières et des jeunes sorciers. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à votre naissance ne se révéleraient pas d'une très grande utilité si une instruction attentive ne se chargeait pas les cultiver et de les affiner. L'ancien savoir dont la communauté des sorciers est l'unique dépositaire doit être transmis aux nouvelles générations, si nous voulons pas qu'il se perde à jamais. Le trésor de la connaissance magique amassé par nos ancêtres doit être conservé, enrichi, bonifié, par ceux qui sont appelés à la noble de l'enseignement.

Alors que celle-ci s'attendait à ce que ses collègues_qui ne se considéraient pas comme telles_ approuvent, chacun resta le plus neutre possible avant que Allen lui offre un sourire meurtrier.

– Chaque directeur, chaque directrice de Poudlard a apporté quelque chose de nouveau en accomplissant la lourde tâche de gouverner cette école historique et c'est ainsi qu'il doit en être car l'absence signifie la stagnation puis le déclin. Mais le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé pour autant, car nos traditions éprouvées par le temps n'ont souvent nul besoin d'être modifiées. Un équilibre entre l'ancien et le nouveau, entre la pérennité et le changement, entre la tradition et l'innovation…

Trop long, bien trop long. Les élèves peu à peu sombraient dans la léthargie de la stupidité de ce discours sans queue ni tête digne d'un aliéné psychotique.

– Car certains changements seront pour le mieux alors que d'autres, à l'épreuve du temps, apparaîtront comme des erreurs du jugement. De même, certaines coutumes anciennes seront conservées à juste titre tandis que d'autres, usées et démodées, devront être abandonnées. Aussi, n'hésitons pas à entrer dans une ère nouvelle d'ouverture, d'efficacité, de responsabilité, avec la volonté de préserver ce qui doit être préservé, d'améliorer ce qui doit être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose.

Enfin, elle se tut au plus grand bonheur de tous et se rassied. Un long silence suivit ses paroles, et maintenant, Allen se concentrait tellement pour ne pas éclater de rire qu'il serrait les poings à en faire blanchir ses phalanges. Tellement ridicule… Quelle clown, cette femme. Le maudit ne savait pas qu'il pouvait trouver plus grotesque lui-même. Il pourrait l'en récompenser.

Puis, Dumbledore reprit sa place et tenta de la remercier pour son discours d'une utilité incontestable afin de ne pas se montrer irrespectueux bien que, tous auraient apprécié que le directeur humilie cette chose à l'absurde et immonde cardigan rose. Mais Dumbledore ne tomberait pas aussi bas que ses professeurs.

Il était un homme civilisé et droit. Se moquer ne faisait pas partie de ses fonctions. Cependant, si cette femme venait à se montrer désobligeante envers les élèves ou avec les professeurs même, il n'hésitera pas une seconde à la réduire en cendre tout autant que Fumseck.

Alors que le vieil homme termina son discours et tous baillaient dorénavant aux corneilles, le dîner put enfin être englouti. Cependant, même Allen avait l'appétit coupé.

Harry fixait avec un air dégoûté son plat pourtant si appétissant.

– Ce discours était tout sauf éclairant.

– Au contraire Harry, affirma Hermione avec un brin d'insolence.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent, exaspérés. Hermione avait-elle réellement écouté et bu les paroles de cette… femme ?

– Dans ce ramassis d'âneries, mes chers amis, nous pouvons tout de même trouver des phrases très révélatrices…

– Comment ça ?

– Hé bien « le progrès pour le progrès ne doit pas être encouragé » ou encore « tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose ». Le Ministère a décidé d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard.

Un long silence suivirent ces paroles, Harry y voyant une augure malveillante et particulièrement ravageuse.

* * *

Lorsque Harry eut regagné la salle commune des Gryffondors, il se décida à parler de certains faits sur le moment, sinon, il ne trouvera le courage plus tard. Alors que ses camarades Gryffondors furent rapidement réunis, il se dressa au centre et s'apprêta à prendre la parole, entouré de ses deux fidèles amis.

– Peut-être en avez-vous entendu parler… Peut-être vivez-vous totalement dans l'ignorance… Peut-être préférez-vous fuir la sombre réalité et vous cacher dans un quelconque monde imaginaire…

– Harry, murmura Hermione. Ne perds pas ton temps avec divers figures de styles ou je ne sais quoi. Abrège !

\- Très bien. Hmm… Voldemort est de retour.

Finalement surprise de l'annonce bien trop brute de son ami, Hermione se frappa la tête de désespoir. Ils étaient tous… si idiots parfois. Des cris d'exclamations et panique retentirent dans la foule.

– Calmez-vous !

– Ne raconte pas de bêtise !

– Écoutez… Je sais que c'est un peu brutal pour vous… Cependant, je peux affirmer avoir assisté au retour de Voldemort cet été.

Certains soupirèrent d'exaspération face à de telles sottises. La colère commença à bouillir dans le crane de Harry et son cœur se mit à battre trop vite. Son souffle se coupa et il manqua de tomber.

– JE L'AI VU ! Il… s'est servi de mon sang pour renaître et à l'aide des Mangemorts…

– Faut arrêter d'attendre que l'on parle continuellement de toi, Harry. Tu ne peux pas toujours être le centre de l'attention, sais-tu ?

– JE NE M'ATTENDS PAS À ÊTRE AU CENTRE DE L'ATTENTION, D'ACCORD ? ÊTES-VOUS TOUS SI STUPIDES POUR NE COMPRENDRE ? VOLDEMORT EST DE RETOUR QUE L'ON LE VEUILLE OU NON ET LE MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE A PASSÉ CET ÉVÉNEMENT D'UNE SUPRA-IMPORTANCE SOUS SILENCE, LE NIANT AUTANT QUE VOUS !

Il avait tant crié que sa gorge le brûla et il dut se maintenir à Ron pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la vague destructrice qui se répandait à travers ses veines et ses artères. Il ne fallait pas s'emporter, rester calme. Rester calme…

– Bien… Qu'importe. Il était important que vous soyez averti. Que vous me croyez au nom qu'est-ce que cela change finalement ? Je me battrai seulement avec ceux qui veulent. Si vous n'êtes pas de la partie, peu importe…

– Faut vraiment que tu te calmes, cracha un Gryffondor avant de se rendre au dortoir.

Hermione posa gentiment sa main sur son épaule en signe de réconfort ce que Harry se força à accepter. Il ne fallait qu'il se laisse ravager par la haine. Il devait être plus fort que les passions et ne pas se la jouer héros tragique digne de Racine. Face au comportement agressif de ses camarades, il devait se montrer droit et juste. La vérité brillera bientôt. Et il saura comment y parvenir. Il n'était pas seul, après tout.


	20. Chapter 20

Attablé à la table des Serdaigles, Harry fixait avec espoir la jeune fille à la longue chevelure sale et entremêlée dans laquelle l'adolescent pouvait apercevoir sa baguette, maintenue par l'arrière de son oreille. De ses yeux rêveurs, elle ne semblait pas le regarder. Puis, enfin, elle croqua dans une part de cake au chocolat et lui proposa une part. Mais ce n'était pas cela qu'il attendait évidemment.

– Ainsi, tu voudrais que mon père publie ton témoignage ? Dans son journal…

Luna baissa la tête comme gênée bien que son expression demeurait neutre. Elle avait beau offrir toute sa foi à son père, elle savait très bien que la plupart de la population n'accordaient aucun crédit à son journal. Elle soupira face à son entêtement. Elle était certaine que cette idée venait d'Allen… Allen… À l'image du petit garçon qu'il a pu être, elle ne put retenir un sourire nostalgique.

– Qui s'occuperait de l'article ?

Mince, il n'y avait pas songé. Il ne pouvait signer un article de sa propre main. Il n'aurait aucune crédibilité. Si seulement, il pouvait confier ce devoir à un journaliste reconnu du grand public. Mais Harry n'en connaissait aucun et n'avait jamais ouvert la gazette des Sorciers. Son plan paraissait soudainement si idiot.

– Ton père n'aurait pas quelqu'un qui pourrait s'en charger ?

– Probablement… Mais qui pourrait garantir que les sorciers accordent un grand crédit à celui ou celle qui s'en chargera si cet individu vient directement de la direction du Chicaneur ?

– Hmm… Je crois que je devrais lui demander conseil…

– À Allen ?

Harry dévisagea sa camarade, surpris qu'elle nomme le professeur par son prénom. Cela était bien trop intime à son goût. D'un autre côté, si Allen refusait son aide, il pourrait toujours se servir de Luna. Le Survivant secouait la tête face à son aspect manipulateur. Il n'était pas l'heure de se la jouer Serpentard. Il convaincra Allen tout seul et il espérait ne pas avoir à le faire.

– En effet. Après tout, n'est-ce pas lui qui m'a discrètement glissé cette idée lorsque… Lorsque…

Harry ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment le professeur avait pu le lui donner. Après tout, les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé et il n'avait aucun souvenir d'une telle discussion dans le train. Étrange…

– Qu'importe. À lui d'aller au bout de ses idées.

Luna rit à en pleurer et manqua de renverser son verre de jus d'orange. Harry nota avec regret qu'elle ressemblait énormément au Professeur Walker en cet instant.

– Très bien, Harry. Arrange-toi avec Allen.

Souriant, Harry commença à se lever prêt à rejoindre ses deux amis bien que quitter son amie lui pinçait le cœur.

– Ah… Et avant que tu ne partes, si tu vois Allen, pourrais-tu lui dire que je l'attends ce week-end pour une petite séance d'entraînement. Il a bien trop la tremblote pour un acrobate, en ce moment. Il faudrait y remédier.

– Bien sûr, répondit Harry avec un sourire cachant une profonde jalousie.

Allen était plus proche que Luna que tout autre personne. Et lui, Harry, possédait probablement une place bien loin du maudit dans le cœur de la jeune fille. Elle préférait pratiquait l'art du cirque avec le blandin plutôt que de travailler avec lui… Une légère contraction au cœur, il la quitta en profitant du sourire affectueux qu'elle lui offrit à lui et rien qu'à lui.

* * *

Mais aujourd'hui aucun honoraire de cours correspondait à celui de Sortilège et c'est avec regret que Harry se retrouva à attendre face aux cachots avec touts les autres élèves pour le cours de potions. Il n'avait croisé le blandin nulle part et personne n'avait su lui dire où celui-ci se trouvait. Il en était même venu à chercher Link. Mais bien que ses chauves-souris étaient présentes le fixant de leurs petits yeux noirs apathiques trop semblable au goût de Harry à ceux de Rogue. D'ailleurs, il avait constaté qu'il y avait bien trop de professeurs ressemblant à des chauves-souris. Malgré tout, il n'avait su rencontrer le chemin du vampire non plus. Et même le Professeur MacGonagall n'en savait strictement rien. Avec un soupir, il pénétra dans la salle de potions où Rogue le fixait déjà d'un regard noir et glacial. Ne se laissant pas intimider, Harry prit place au côté de Ron en se forçant à garder un air arrogant. Il ne voulait pas perdre face à Rogue.

– Cette année, je n'attends rien de vous de plus que l'an dernier. Je sais à quel point vous pouvez vous montrer lamentables… L'an prochain, par contre, les BUSES vous attendent en fin d'année et je tolérai par un échec. J'espère que vous serez capable de faire preuve plus de talent.

Très enthousiaste le professeur. Ce n'était pas en se montrant si pessimiste qu'il encourageait ses élèves à développer leurs capacités. Si jamais le professeur Rogue pouvait se présenter comme un enseignant compétent, Harry en serait si choqué qu'il serait certain que celui-ci sera sous une emprise quelconque.

– Nous allons commencer par les Antidotes. J'ai écrit les instructions au tableau, vous pouvez commencer.

Tentant en vain de se concentrer sous les regards inquisiteurs de tous ses camarades qui depuis le début de la mâtinée le suivait du regard constamment. Il semblait que la petite annonce de Harry la veille avait fait le tour du collège et tous dorénavant le fixaient comme s'il était diminué. Voldemort ? Il ne reviendra jamais. Il a disparu il y a 14 ans et la seule chose qu'il reste de lui sont ses Mangemorts. Et la plupart sont enfermés à Azkaban. Pourquoi fallait-il que le Survivant vienne semer la pagaille dans la paix qui régnait depuis tant d'année ? Ne pouvait-il pas se taire et vivre comme tout le monde ? Était-ce trop lui en demander ? Toujours à se jeter sous le feu des projecteurs… Alors que les murmures peu glorieux naviguaient dans la salle, Ron s'efforçait à garder un visage dur et sévère pour montrer son total soutien à Harry Potter. Ces idiots allaient payer lorsqu'ils se retrouveront face au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps pensa le rouquin avec un petit rire.

Mais malgré la bienveillance clairvoyante de Ron et de Hermione, Harry était affecté et ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de colère. Par maladresse, il renversa son chaudron qu'il redressa à temps pour conserver ne serait-ce qu'un centilitre de son travail. Il observa avec crainte le liquide se propager sur sa paillasse et chercha du regard n'importe quel objet qu'il pourrait utiliser afin de faire disparaître les dégâts. Mais seul le regard noir de son professeur trouva les siens.

– Potter…, commença-t-il d'une voix glaciale et furieuse.

Harry plongea ses yeux verts dans les siens et remarqua un léger tremblement chez Rogue suite à ce mouvement inattendu. Harry ne l'avait jamais regardé en face ainsi de ses yeux verts émeraudes. Rapidement, Rogue reprit cet air froid et cruel, prêt à dévorer le moindre élève fautif et plus particulier s'il s'agissait de Potter.

– Excusez-moi, Professeur. Il semble que je soit maladroit, se força-t-il à dire afin de ne pas éveiller davantage de fureur.

Les autres élèves paraissaient heureux de voir Harry humilié dès les premiers cours et pouffaient bêtement derrière lui.

– Silence !

Harry ne savait pas s'il s'adressait à lui ou à ces idiotes de hyènes que représentaient les élèves.

D'un unique coup de baguette, Rogue fit disparaître la potion renversée et jeta un regard de mépris à ce qu'il restait dans le chaudron. Malheureusement pour lui, celle-ci semblait tout à fait correcte_n'avait-il pas donné une potion assez simple pour introduire ces cours ? _ et il ne put rien dire à l'encontre de Harry. Dommage qu'il n'eut pas trouvé auparavant une raison supplémentaire de le haïr.

Déçu, Rogue s'éloigna en soupirant et en fixant d'un air mauvais les élèves qui bavardaient. Oh, cela le réjouissait bien de voir Potter en mauvaise posture face à ces camarades mais il ne tolérai en aucun cas les bruits de fonds stupides dans sa classe.

Finalement, le cours se termina sans incidents notables et Harry eut de quoi donner à son Professeur. Mais alors que les élèves quitter les lieux, Harry cessa sa course face à Rogue. Surpris, l'homme aux cheveux gras le dévisagea presque inquiet. Il détestait Harry et Harry le détestait, c'était chose claire. Alors pourquoi semblait-il prêt à lui demander service ? Avec un sourire railleur, il lui fit face sans montrer son étonnement.

– Que faites-vous encore dans ma classe, Potter ?

– N'avez-vous pas vu le Professeur Walker ?

Il s'agissait donc de cela, tout simplement. Le garçon cherchait Allen… Et il comptait sur l'aide de Rogue. Et pourquoi diable en saurait-il quelque chose ?! Le croyait-il proche de ce bouffon ? Le visage rougi, Rogue songea soudainement qu'il savait en effet quelque chose à ce propos. Walker lui avait dit qu'il allait être occupé une grande partie de la journée et qu'il ne se libérerait seulement pour donner les quelques cours prévus. S'il pouvait donner cours, c'est bien qu'il était présent dans le collège, déjà.

– Walker est occupé avec monsieur le Directeur.

– Pourquoi ?

– M. Potter… Croyez-vous que cela vous regarde ? Décidément vous vous placez bien haut.

Levant les yeux à la tête, Harry était certain qu'il allait à nouveau critiquer son père.

– Ne prenez pas cet air avec moi, Potter. Et partez, maintenant.

Harry réalisa que son professeur avait raison de la forcer à bouger, il risquait d'être en retard au cours de la fameuse Dolores Ombrage qui ne présageait rien de bon.

* * *

Alors que le jeune garçon entra dans la salle de classe, un froid glacial régnait en maître dans la pièce. Harry arrivait tout juste. Un sourire presque plus effrayant que celui d'Allen s'affichait sur le visage du nouveau professeur. Essoufflé après avoir couru, Harry s'assied au côté d'Hermione et déposa grossièrement son sac au sol. Ombrage toussota et se dandina sur place sans aucune grâce.

\- Rangez vos baguettes.

Les yeux exorbités, les élèves s'exécutèrent sans comprendre. Venait-elle de dire « Rangez vos Baguettes » ? En cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ? Impossible. Mais il ne s'agissait que du premier cours, n'est-ce pas ? Probablement qu'elle estimait la pratique non nécessaire pour introduire son cours, tout simplement. Il était tout à fait impossible qu'un professeur sain d'esprit ordonne à ses élèves de ranger leur baguette en cours de défense.

– Vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

– Pour ce cours ?, tenta un Gryffondor.

– Pour tout l'année, voyons ! Et lever la main avant de vous exprimer.

Les élèves se regardèrent entre eux, perplexes. Harry ne parvenait pas à assimiler les paroles de son professeur, et son esprit demeura vide malgré les plaintes de sa voisine. Ils gémissaient tous soudainement. Et c'est tout ce qu'il parvint à assimiler ses camarades couinaient brusquement comme des porcs. Ou plutôt, afin de se montrer plus juste, comme des cochons d'Inde.

– Sortez votre livre _Théories et stratégies de défense magique _de Wilbert Eskividur.

Harry sortit son livre en se demandant si ce qui se passait et peu à peu les informations affluèrent dans son cerveau.

Interdiction de l'usage de baguettes.

Théories…

Ombrage… Ministère de la magie…

Il releva la tête et la fixa avec rage ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

– Nous n'allons pas du tout pratiquer ?!

– Levez votre main pour parler, Potter !

– Mais madame comme pourrons-nous pratiquer un sortilège si nous nous sommes jamais exercés auparavant ?

– La théorie suffit, Mademoiselle ! Et levez votre main si vous vous souhaitez prendre la parole !

_Elle est nuisssssible, Harrry…_

_Elle ne veut pas votre bien…_

_Aucun progrès ne sera permit en cette sombre année._

– Ah oui ? La théorie est suffisante ?

Harry rit sans l'ombre d'allégresse.

– Et comment allons-nous faire si nous sommes en danger ?

– Mais voyons, Potter, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait être dangereux ici, répondit-elle avec un air doucereux.

Ses veines enflaient et derrière son sourire stupide se développait une colère inédite.

– Et à l'extérieur ?

– Mais rien ne vous attend à l'extérieur mes chers. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut ainsi vous troubler.

Et à nouveau, Harry éclata de rire face à cette burlesque feinte de son Professeur. Il sentait ses entrailles tiraillées par un désir malsain impropre et ses yeux verts se mirent à luire tout autant que le sortilège de la Mort.

Il fit semblant de réfléchir, posant ses doigts sur son menton, inclinant la tête en produisant des sons flous.

– Hmmm. Je ne sais pas… Voldemort peut-être ?

À cet instant, Ombrage devint rouge de colère et faillit briser sa baguette aussi surprenamment courte que celle d'Allen. Puis elle s'écria :

– Vous aurez une retenue, Potter ! Le Seigneur des ténèbres ne reviendra pas et vous le savez très bien !

Mais Harry se leva avec un sourire cruel, prêt à renverser sa table. Seule la présence d'Hermione l'en empêche. Puis, les lèvres tremblantes, le cœur battant Harry tentait de retenir la rage qui tempestait en lui.

Ainsi Voldemort n'était pas revenu ?

Hein ?!

– Et le jeune Moldu assassiné par la magie ? Le Ministère a forcément répertorié son cas, a cherché un coupable, j'imagine. Vous croyez qu'il s'est tué tout seul.

Le regard vide de Dudley qui s'écroulait à ses pieds revint en souvenir.

Cette scène… Cet instant où tout s'est terminé et où tout a commencé… Lorsque la vie a quitté le corps immonde de son cousin devant ses yeux impuissants…

Harry aurait tout donné pour que Dudley soit en vie.

Il le haïssait pourtant.

Mais revivre sa mort encore et encore presque chaque nuit lui avait donné un tout autre goût à ce propos.

Dudley est mort et non lui.

Mais en quoi méritait-il plus la vie que ce stupide garçon ? Voldemort en avait décidé ainsi, c'était tout.

Mais Harry, chaque nuit alors que le sommeil tardait à venir, il pensait.

« Peut-être Dudley aurait pu devenir un homme bon si la mort n'était pas venu le chercher si tôt…»

Lui-même Harry Potter, bien qu'incontestablement différent de son cousin n'était pas un homme bon.

Les démons de minuit le hantaient sans cesse et depuis le retour de Voldemort cela empirait.

La haine et la colère le dévoraient.

« Ce n'est pas de sa faute » Avait pu dire Allen mettant cela sur le compte de cette étrange connexion entre lui et Voldemort.

Mais Harry était un humain et les Hommes sont censés maîtrisés leurs passions et leurs pensées…

Alors Harry voulait oublier. Oublier le bruit du corps de son cousin qui s'écrasait au sol, oublier le son de son cœur alors qu'il s'emballait, oublier les sanglots ravageant sa gorge.

Il ne voulait plus pleurer. Il ne voulait pas être faible. Il voulait simplement en finir… Avec Voldemort.

Seulement sa nature humaine le poussait vers les bas fond et s'auto-oublietter devenait de plus en plus tentant.

Et s'il n'oubliait pas, il voulait pouvoir honorer un minimum la mémoire de son défunt cousin aussi affreux était-il. Au nom de tous ces êtres qui tenaient en mains les clés pour évoluer mais qui n'en ont pas eu l'occasion et qui finalement sont enterrés avec le fardeau de leurs âmes abjectes.

– La mort de ce garçon n'est qu'un regrettable accident.

– C'EST FAUX ! Voldemort l'a tué et vous le savez très bien.

Le sang lui montait à la tête et, le visage aussi rouge que l'hémoglobine, elle lui indiqua la porte d'un geste brusque et colérique, se retenant de le frapper.

– UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE, POTTER ! ET DISPARAISSEZ DE CE COURS ! SACHEZ QUE J'EN INFORMERAIS VOTRE DIRECTRICE DE MAISON.

– Très bien. Faites ce qui vous chante, cela ne m'importe peu, cracha-t-il avec arrogance.

Puis, avec un petit sourire, il quitta la salle. Il était évidemment dans une colère noire mais ne pouvait se résoudre à le montrer à Ombrage. Seule elle devait céder à cet état pulsionnel peu glorieux que nous nommons « colère » et non lui.

Et alors qu'il sortait en tapant des pieds, une main légère et peu assurée se posa sur son épaule. Sursautant, Harry se détourna et fit face à longue chevelure neige. Il l'avait cherché partout et le voilà qu'il apparaît à un moment où il était non le bienvenu.

Allen souriait, satisfait d'avoir trouvé le garçon alors qu'il ne l'attendait pas à une heure comme celle-ci.

– M. Potter, justement je vous cherchais.

– Moi de même, Professeur.

– Que faites-vous ici alors que vous devriez être en cours ?

– J'ai été viré, Professeur.

– Tout naturellement. Ombrage ?

– Tout à fait, répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire.

Et Allen rit avec mépris. Très puéril, il était heureux que le garçon lui tienne tête. Cette petite dame agaçante que venait répandre son aura maladif autour de cet innocent collège que représente Poudlard… Bien qu'Allen possédait un aura tout aussi montreuse en soi bien qu'elle revêtait d'horreur différente.

Soudain, il le tira en arrière sans prendre en compte ses paroles rouspéteuses. Il devait l'amener voir Albus. Ils verront Albus ensemble. Face à l'entrée du bureau, Allen tremble d'une nostalgie infantile. Lorsqu'il était enfant et que Dippet l'avait attendu sur le point de lui offrir une belle retenue. Dippet ne l'aimait pas. Allen non plus ne l'appréciait guère de toute façon.

– Sorbet au citron.

Sous les yeux noyés dans la rage du garçon, la porte s'ouvrit et Allen le poussa avec une violence involontaire dans la pièce. Dumbledore l'attendait, assis avec un sourire sain et bienveillant l'inverse de ceux de Rogue, de Walker ou bien d'Ombrage. Il caressa un moment sa longue barbe avant de leur indiquer de prendre place. Allen s'assied avec une forme d'indécence dont il ne pouvait même pas être fautif. Son corps, probablement était bien trop meurtri pour supporter une position correcte. Allen avait beau maîtriser de nombreux sorts de soins, même avec l'aide du Maître des potions, certaines plaies liées à la magie noire du Seigneur des Ténèbres restaient indomptables. Tom était probablement le plus doué de sa génération.

– Bonjour, Harry.

– Bonjour, Professeur…

Une expression de joie inquiétante par son irrégularité se lisait sur le visage du blandin inquiétant Dumbledore. Se pourrait-il que…

– Harry, tu n'as pas provoqué un professeur par hasard ?

– Heu…

– Encore moins le professeur Ombrage, j'espère.

– Heu… J'ai une semaine de retenue avec elle.

Éclatant de rire, Allen tomba à la renverse de son siège et se releva avec tout autant d'enthousiasme. Il commençait à l'apprécier cet Harry Potter. Dommage que lui aussi, il devra mourir pour le bien de tous.

– Allen, relève-toi ! Ce n'est pas un exemple à offrir à cet enfant.

– Excusez-moi, Professeur Dumbledore.

Il remit son siège et en place et l'air sérieux, commença à siroter le thé au citron que Dumbledore lui tendit.

Perplexe, Harry commença à grincer des dents. Pourquoi diable l'avaient-ils invité en ces lieux ?

– Harry, il est temps de commencer à aborder certains sujets avec toi… Actuellement, tu es un des rares témoins à avoir assisté au retour de Voldemort. Et le monde l'ignore encore.

Allen continua d'avaler bruyamment une gorgée brûlante de thé en songeant que toute façon, il en aura rapidement fini de Tom et qu'il n'était pas si grave que les gens l'ignoraient, finalement. Bien sûr, il serait préférable qu'ils sachent. Mais on ne peut tout avoir…

– Et donc ?

– M. Potter… Pour une raison que moi-même ignore actuellement, Voldemort vous a choisi vous comme ennemi.

Dumbledore grimaça mais n'ajouta rien.

– Et il est certain que certaines informations doivent vous revenir de droit.

– Ha ?

– Vous le savez très bien mais Tom et moi sommes… « bons amis ». Et il en va sans dire que je connais certains de ses petits secrets. Par exemple, pourquoi il n'a put mourir cette nuit de 31 octobre 1981.

Harry cessa de fixer Albus qui, visiblement, fuyait quelque peu son regard, étrangement mal à l'aise. Pourtant, il avait su le saluer quelques minutes à peine.

— Voldemort s'est servi d'une magie très noire… Oui, plus noire que la chevelure de Sirius Black…

– Abrégez, Professeur.

– Comme vous pouvez être impatient, M. Potter. Voldemort a divisé son âme,et les répartit dans divers objets afin de protéger sa vie. Nous nommons ces objets maléfiques…

_Des Horcruxes, _songea sans comprendre Harry.

– Des Horcruxes. Bien évidemment pour arriver à un tel résultat, je passe sous les silences les méthodes inhumaines, continua Allen avec un sourire sadique. Voyez-vous, M. Potter, le journal que vous avez détruit lors de votre Seconde Année en était un.

\- Quoi ?!

– Voilà une partie de Voldemort vaincue.

– Et où se trouve le reste ?!

Allen soupira et s'affaissa, l'air brusquement fatigué.

– J'étudiais justement l'emplacement de l'un avec Dumbledore. Il se trouve que nous pensons l'avoir localisé. Il faudrait organiser une expédition… Disons le week-end avant les vacances. Rien ne garantit que nous reviendrons en vie mais les temps… sont quelques peu limités. Concernant les deux autres… Bien que je connaisse leur forme, Tom ne m'a jamais confiée leur emplacement précis bien que je crois avoir ma petite idée. Après tout, Tom est revenu à Poudlard après avoir créé la plupart de ses Horcruxes. Il était déjà cruellement déformé à cette époque, Dumbledore peut ne témoigner. Notre bon vieux directeur pense qu'il en aurait caché à ce moment-là une autre de ses horreurs.

– Vous voudrez… que je vienne avec vous ?

Alors que Allen avait l'attention de reprendre la parole, il fut coupé par Dumbledore qui, fixant son phœnix en parlant pourtant à Harry.

– Oui. Cela me semble en partie essentielle.

– Pourquoi ? Demandèrent en même temps les deux autres.

Le vieil homme soupira, embêté. Il ne pouvait leur dire la vérité. Harry était bien trop jeune. Il aurait souhaité qu'Allen ne vienne pas à lui parler des Horcruxes. Comment expliquait cela à un enfant ? Comment… lui dire qu'il devra mourir pour le plus grand bien ? Le cœur de Dumbledore se serra violemment et il lui sembla suffoquer. Non. Il ne voulait pas perdre encore une personne aimée. La vie était dure et ravageuse. Dieu donne et Dieu reprend lui avait dit Allen. Que dieu le reprenne lui s'il le désire ! Qu'il le retire de ce monde qu'il puisse enfin rejoindre sa famille ! Mais pas Harry… Ni n'importe quels autres enfants, ni ses professeurs… Et Voldemort viendra tout arracher si on ne le détruisait pas avant. Il aurait voulu tenir Harry dans l'ignorance jusqu'à la fin, le protéger, le couver gentiment… Mais Allen voulait lui dire. Et on ne refuse pas les dernières volontés d'un mourant…

– J'imagine qu'il serait important pour toi de détruire Voldemort… Tout simplement. Mais il est vrai que je pourrais me passer de ta présence. Allen pourrait suffire, probablement.

– Non ! Je viendrais avec vous, Professeur ! Je ne veux pas vous laisser affronter ce danger seul !

– Si touchant…

Allen feignit de s'essuyer les yeux pourtant secs. Harry se retourna vers lui en grimaçant n'appréciant pas la moquerie de son professeur. Il n'était pas question qu'il abandonne Dumbledore… C'était inenvisageable.

– Puis-je disposer ?

– Mais bien sûr, Harry.

Le garçon commença à se lever avant de brusquement se souvenir la raison de sa recherche du professeur Walker à l'origine. Alors qu'il se mettait face en lui, il remarqua que celui-ci paraissait somnolait. Il était pourtant parfaitement éveillé quelques secondes à peine. Serait-ce possible qu'il ne respectait pas les doses de potions de sommeils concoctés par Rogue ? Ou alors… Le maître des potions lui avait-il volontairement donné de fortes doses ?

– Professeur ?

Inquiet, Harry se permit de frapper très légèrement ses joues. Rapidement, Allen rouvrit les yeux dans lesquels seul un intense vide sans fond lui répondit. Allen ne s'était pas endormi. Du moins, physiquement parlant. Son esprit était simplement parti vagabonder dans d'autres contrées.

\- Potter ? Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

\- Hé bien… Je souhaiterais faire publier un article concernant le retour de Lord Voldemort dans le Chicaneur. Cependant… Ce journal ne possède aucune force de persuasion sur le Grand Public. Il me faudrait donc un homme ou une femme compétent et déjà reconnu pour s'en charger…

\- Mais tout naturellement, M. Potter. J'enverrais Link s'en occuper avec vous.

– Le concierge ?

Un bref éclair de rage passa dans les iris argentés du Professeur qui se remit rapidement à sourire, plutôt amusé.

– C'est cela. Le concierge. Ancien Inspecteur de la magie, reconnu comme un des plus compétents de son époque. Il a déjà publié des articles concernant ses enquêtes et jusqu'à maintenant il est apprécié. Seulement… Après la disparition de son… « tuteur », le Ministère a fini par le licencier malgré tout. Après tout, le Ministère de la Magie ne pouvait assumer d'avoir un vampire dans leur rang. Bien évidemment, cette nouvelle ne fut aucunement déclarée ouvertement. Il ne fallait pas qu'une chose aussi honteuse soit découverte par la populas.

Il eut un rictus malveillant avant de quitter le bureau du directeur, laissant le pauvre et perdu Harry Potter seul avec Dumbledore, qui étrangement, ne semblait pas avoir la moindre envie de se retrouver seul avec lui. Alors Harry déguerpit et songea brusquement au fait qu'il serait incapable d'assister à l'entraînement de Quidditch du fait de ses retenues. Quel dommage. Angelina sera déçue, voire frustrée et très en colère. Et les hommes savaient il ne fallait jamais provoquer ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de colère chez cette femme. Pauvre Harry, tout porte à croire qu'il finira par mourir à seulement 14 ans.

* * *

Remarquant le sombre crépuscule qui s'annonçait doucement à travers une légère brise d'été, Allen se décida à ce que les cours prennent fin pour ce jour. La journée se terminait après tout. C'était terminé, maintenant. Les élèves rentreront dans leurs salles communes, feront le devoir, se réuniront pour le dîner et iront paisiblement se coucher. Il en était ainsi comme pour tous les autres jours. Allen avait compris que Dumbledore lui cachait quelque chose. Un fait particulièrement important. Néanmoins, son esprit restait dans l'incapacité d'analyser celui du vieil homme. Ainsi, il osait résister à Néah le musicien pour qui seuls quelques notes suffisaient à pénétrer et à dévorer l'esprit de tout homme. Pas de tout homme finalement. Severus en serait peut-être capable, lui. Dumbledore l'avait décrit comme un Occlumens et un Légilimens hors pair…

_Tu sais très bien que Severus sait déjà ce que tu ignores…_

_Un secret entre lui et Dumbledore…_

_Peut-être bien, oui. Cependant, j'ai aussi connaissance d'un fait qu'il ignore._

Et Allen sourit presque méchamment avant de toquer à la porte du laboratoire de Potions.

Tout ce qu'aperçut Rogue à cet instant fut un visage souriant, presque aimable. Il le laissa entrer, par dépit, en soupirant sauvagement. Qu'on le laisse à ces nuits solitaires. Pourquoi donc venait-il diable l'embêter à cette heure-ci ? Et l'esprit d'Allen était bien trop confus pour que Rogue y lise quoique ce soit. Voilà l'avantage de ce bouffon : aucun besoin d'être doué en Occlumancie : son esprit était illisible.

– Que me voulez-vous, Walker ? Auriez-vous…déjà… épuisé votre stock… de potions ?

Allen observa chaque flacon et bocaux entrevus dans divers étagères avec la même admiration à chaque fois qu'il redécouvre les lieux. Rogue maîtrisait si bien l'art de la potion. Voilà bien une de ses rares qualités. Lui qui se montrait si puéril, si cruel… Un homme frustré et torturé défoulant sa rage sur d'innocents enfants. Détestable, acariâtre, amer… Et pourtant Allen l'appréciait. Il lui semblait qu'ils se ressemblaient quelque peu.

– Je ne viens pas pour cela, Severus.

– Alors ?

– Tout simplement… Pourquoi Harry, Severus ? Pourquoi Tom a-t-il choisit Harry ? Comme ça, sur un coup de tête, il aurait décidé de tuer l'enfant à tout prix ? Je le connais, il y a forcément une raison importante dont sa vie était en jeu.

Severus pâlit et dût s'asseoir sur le coup du choc. Ses mains tremblaient, de rage ou de chagrin, des deux dirait Allen. Il ne voulait pas répondre ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Que faisait cet idiot à lui demander une question si… Si… pertinente et pourtant destructrice ?! Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser vivre en dehors de cela maintenant?!

_**« Je veux mourir »**_

– Severus ?

– Laissez-moi ! Disparaissez ! Sur le champ !

Rogue s'apprêta à brandir sa baguette mais Allen eut le réflexe de le désarmer. Les « créatures » l'avaient prévenu. Elles, contrairement à lui-même pouvaient lire un minimum dans son esprit. Verdict il souffrait. Mais Allen n'avait plus le temps de jouer les sentimentaux. Il devait comprendre toute cette histoire avant de mourir.

« Tick, Tick, Tick »

L'heure tourne, l'aiguille a fait son tour.

Et le cœur pompe de moins en moins.

Alors, calmement, Allen s'assied face à son collègue sans cesser de sourire.

– Faisons un marché, Severus. Je t'offre une information, tu m'en donnes une autre…

Le concerné releva la tête et Allen crut percevoir de fines larmes naître. En sueur, Allen tenta de cacher son mal-être face à cette tristesse inattendue. Severus était un homme si froid et dénué de sentiment depuis qu'Allen l'avait retrouvé qu'il ne croyait pas voir son cœur se morcelait face à une simple question. Bien évidemment, le blandin se doutait qu'un tragique événement avait dû sacrément le briser pour faire de lui cet homme aux multiples facettes noires comme blanches qui se tenait face à lui.

– Severus… Je suis désolé si cela peut-être douloureux à tes yeux. Mais il me reste peu de temps, très peu de temps. Et je dois tuer Voldy. Et je te le promets : nous y arriverons. Mais d'abord, je voudrais comprendre certaines choses.

Mais à quoi lui servirait de savoir pourquoi Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait à ce point tuer le garçon ? Dans tous les cas, il tuera son ancien ami alors à quoi bon ?

– Une prophétie…, commença malgré tout le Professeur de Potion.

– Plaît-il ?

– Trewlaney avait prédit qu'un garçon aurait le pouvoir de le vaincre… « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le_ _Seigneur des Ténèbres_ _approche… il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le __septième mois…_

– C'est tout ? Était-elle aussi courte ?

– Je ne la connais que très partiellement.

Allen se tut un instant méditant sur les paroles de son collègue. Ainsi voilà la réponse, Harry posséderait le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Parce qu'il est un Horcruxe ? C'est idiot, il l'est devenu car Voldemort avait entendu cette prophétie. Alors cela voudrait dire que cette prophétie a lieu d'être seulement par le fait que de son existence elle ait entraîné les événements dits.

– Comment Voldy a-t-il pu découvrir une telle chose ?

Severus Rogue se pinça violemment les lèvres à se faire saigner. Allen observa tristement le sang s'écoulait le long de son menton. Le rouge glisse sur l'épiderme et se diffuse. La quantité est faible, l'odeur l'est tout autant. L'hémoglobine, ce liquide vital qui vit en chacun de nous et qui maintenant disparaissait progressivement de nos corps à la suite d'une plaie aussi infime soit-elle. Fixant les gouttelettes pourpres perler, Allen se perdit.

Plic, plic… Comme la pluie d'une nuit d'automne… Plic, Plic, comme les chaudes larmes après la mort… Plic, plic, plic, comme le regret dévastateur auquel nous, hommes ne pouvons rien y faire et succombons lamentablement.

– Walker !

Allen releva la tête et plongea ses iris d'or dans celles noires du Professeur. Et recommença. Noir comme les corbeaux, noir comme le néant, noir comme les champignons asiatiques. Seul une lueur de souffrance brillait dans cette obscurité sans fin. La douleur puis le vide. Voilà ce qu'était Severus Rogue.

– Walker ! Cessez d'être distrait pour un rien !

Enfin, Allen se reconnecta et n'osa s'exprimer davantage. Il avait compris. Derrière ce visage douloureux, derrière ces lèvres pincées, derrière ce regard voilé, se cachait le remord. Rogue, tout bon Mangemort qu'il était avait partagé la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors, la situation actuelle de Harry était de sa faute. Mais Allen en avait bien peu à faire. Il eut trop de choses à se reprocher à lui-même avant de condamner Severus. Avant de s'occuper de la paille dans l'œil du voisin, toujours s'occuper de la poutre dans notre propre oculaire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Quelle est cette chose que vous voulez me confier en échange ?

Allen soupira, et cessa de sourire. Il fallait qu'il confiât certaines vérités à Severus. Malgré la haine visible que celui-ci lui portait, Allen savait qu'il pouvait lui offrir sa foi. Et s'il venait à mourir avant d'avoir accompli tous ses projets, il faudrait bien qu'un autre Homme les portent à sa place. Un fardeau se partage.

– Si jamais… Je venais à disparaître précocement…

– Oui ?

– Il faut que tu sois là pour lui dire. À Potter. Ou du moins, t'arranger pour que cela se passe correctement.

Ennuyé par les techniques de rallonges du maudit, Rogue se mit à bailler et songea à virer ce clown de son laboratoire sur le champ. Il lui avait déjà bien trop dit. Et il s'en voulait. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas autorisé à faire ceci. Dumbledore n'avait pas… Mais il n'était pas son chien, non plus. D'un autre côté, il n'appréciait pas devoir confier des choses à un être aussi instable que Allen. D'un autre côté, savoir ses jours comptés semblait l'avoir rendu légèrement plus sage. Et inconsciemment, Rogue lui faisait tout autant confiance.

– Lui dire quoi ?

– Harry est… Il semble que la nuit où Voldemort eut tenté d'attenter à sa vie, un morceau de son âme se soit désespéramment accroché à ce petit corps vivant que représentait Potter. De ce fait…

– Donc, si nous voulons pouvoir tuer le Seigneur des ténèbres, le garçon… le garçon devra mourir ?

– En effet, tu comprends vite.

Aucune joie ne résonnait ni dans la voix d'Allen ni dans la voix de Severus. l'agonie, presque, traversait leurs timbres adultes. La puérilité avait totalement disparu de leurs traits juvéniles.

– Et Dumbledore le sait ?

– Oui.

Le flacon de verre situé au centre de la table explosa brutalement. Allen était certain de ne pas en être le coupable. Rogue bouillonnait de rage au point de plus contrôler sa magie. Et les deux hommes avaient maintenant le visage ciselé de morceaux de verres. Allen sourit gentiment et nettoya les plaies sans difficultés. Elles n'étaient que superficiels. Aucune zone sensibles comme les yeux n'avaient été touchées. Severus restait silencieux.

Il se sentait trahi, manipulé… Usé comme un chien ! Pas plus valeureux que Sirius Black, ce clébard tranquillement caché dans sa petite maison !

Il lui avait offert sa vie. Pour Lily. Et Lily était morte maintenant. Pourtant, Dumbledore restait maître de sa vie et une nouvelle tâche l'attendait chaque jour. Il s'était sacrifié, s'était mis en danger et était même revenu auprès de son propre bourreau tel une victime du syndrome de Stockholm.

Dumbledore lui avait accordé sa confiance et il en avait fait de même. L'enfant Potter était en sécurité maintenant.

Mais l'enfant devait mourir.

Et ce n'était pas au nom de Lily que Dumbledore lui avait demandé le protéger mais au nom de tous.

Pour qu'il puisse mourir au moment propice.

Finalement, il ne valait pas mieux qu'une vulgaire marionnette.

– Severus…

– Tais-toi !

Il l'avait tutoyé dans sa peine. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas signe d'une amitié nouvelle.

– Je ne savais pas que tu t'étais autant attaché à ce gamin.

Et Rogue lui jeta un regard noir paralysant Allen sur place. Celui-ci semblait se retenir de lui balancer un sortilège de la mort.

De l'affection pour Potter ? Pour lui ?!

Lily…

Juste pour Lily…

À jamais.

Car Lily fut le commencement et la fin.

Severus était mort il y 13 ans déjà…

– Pars, Allen ! Laisse-moi seul !

La furie avait volé la place au chagrin. Oh, il était tant plus facile que de noyer la souffrance derrière la colère.

Compréhensif, Allen se retira. Il ne pensait pas autant le brusqué. Il était certain que celui haïssait le jeune Potter. Alors pourquoi se mettre dans un état pareil à l'annonce de sa mort ? Peut-être parce qu'il était une enfant, juste un enfant… Il ne pensait pas devoir le protéger pour une fin aussi ingrate, probablement. Cruelle déception. À eux deux, Dumbledore avait caché des informations. Alors, il fallait s'unir pour comprendre ensemble la vérité. Mais Severus était un homme solitaire et rien n'y changera.

* * *

Triste pour son collègue, Allen pénétra en traînant du pied dans son bureau et y découvrit Link, tout souriant, prêt à l'accueillir. En l'observant ainsi, adossé avec arrogance contre le mur, Allen songea à quel point il pouvait l'aimer. Link était un homme bon et doux. Malgré sa nature de vampire, seul le bien d'autrui compte à ses yeux. Un être se résumant seulement par sa bienveillance. L'opposé d'Allen. Et les opposés s'attirent, non ?

– Link, j'aurais un petit travail pour toi si cela ne te dérange pas…

– Serais-je payé ?

Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Et avec un même sourire, Allen déboutonna les premiers boutons de sa chemise afin de dévoiler plus promptement sa nuque. Ses canines se plongèrent dans la chair fraîche sans aucune pudeur, puis doucement, Allen sentit sa conscience se quittait. Son corps paraissait brûlait ardemment et le monde sombrait lentement dans les ténèbres. Les bourdonnements s'accentuèrent, mais Allen ne pouvait rien y faire. Son sang coulait sur ses habits, et ni dégoût ni plaisir ne vint titiller son esprit. Et Allen s'effondra dans les bras du concierge sans aucun contrôle.

Il perdait les ficelles de son propre pantin.


	21. Chapter 21

Les mains tremblantes, Harry tourna la poignée de porte avec réticence avant d'entrer dans le bureau bien trop rose de Dolores Ombrage. Inquiet, la respiration saccadée, Harry ne pouvait imaginer quel sort cette folle pouvait lui avoir réservé. Néanmoins, cela de ne devait pas être aussi horrible que les retenus d'Allen. Il est vrai que Drago paraît toujours aussi traumatisé; il ne lui avait fait aucun commentaires depuis le début de l'année. Mais cela ne tardera pas. Après tout, Harry venait de signer un article avec Howard Link. Et tous les Mangemorts présents cette nuit de 31 juillet, hormis Allen Walker, sont cités et projetaient face à tous dans leurs honteuses nudités criminelles.

Bientôt, le père de Luna recevra l'article et enfin la chose sera publiée. Encore fallait-il que la chouette parvient entière au domicile des Lovegood.

Les gens sauront et peut-être enfin, ses camarades le croiront. Ils appréciaient Link. Après la disparition de cet atroce Rusard, l'arrivé d'un concierge aussi doux et juste que Link avait plu à tous. Contrairement à son compagnon, Link faisait bonne allure et savait égayer les décors de Poudlard qui en ce début de septembre était bien terne avec l'arrivée d'Ombrage.

Et puis, avec cette longue et interminable semaine de retenue, Harry fut humilié face à tous pour son absence sur le terrain de Quidditch. Pour conclure, la vie ne s'annonçait que très lumineuse et Harry commençait à peiner alors que sa première de semaine de rentrée scolaire ne faisait que commencée.

En traînant des pieds, il vint s'asseoir juste en face de son professeur et continua de détailler la pièce. Entourée de diverses photos de chatons, elle n'adoucissait en rien l'image sadique offerte par le visage du crapaud rose. Harry en vint à souhaiter être en retenue avec Rogue plutôt qu'avec cette atrocité.

– Bonsoir, M. Potter.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne souhaitait en aucun cas une bonne soirée à cette femme. Elle eut un rictus d'agacement, néanmoins, elle ne fit aucune remarque.

Elle lui tendit une étrange plume avec un papier. Des lignes. Tout simplement. Punitions anodines dignes d'un collège moldu. Harry n'en avait pas à s'en faire. Seulement des lignes…

– Vous copierez « je ne dois pas dire de mensonges ».

– Oh, mais je n'en ai pas prononcé de l'année. Vous allez un peu vite, tout de même, répondit-il avec arrogance.

– Assez ! Vous savez très bien que vous mentez perpétuellement depuis le début de l'année.

– Ce serait mentir que de répondre par l'affirmatif.

– Cessez de jouer à ce jeu tout de suite sinon votre punition risque d'être bien plus cruelle que de simples lignes !

Effrayé, Harry baissa la tête et prit en grognant la plume.

– Combien de fois devrais-je l'écrire, soupira-t-il.

– Autant qu'il le faut pour que cela rentre dans votre petite tête.

– Je n'ai pas d'encre…

– Vous n'en aurez pas besoin.

De plus en plus inquiet, Harry commença docilement à écrire. Il eut fini une ligne lorsque sa main le mit à brûler douloureusement. Des mots se formaient piteusement à vifs dans sa chair.

Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges.

Avec son sang, il avait écrit ces lignes ridicules et stupides. Pour cette… idiote d'Ombrage. Elle, cette femme envoyée par le Ministère de la magie se permettait de le torturer juste pour le faire taire sur l'événement le plus important de la seconde moitié du vingtième siècle. Pourquoi ?! Probablement que cela ne la dérangeait pas tellement que Voldemort reprenne le pouvoir. Probablement, soit-elle la disparition des né-moldus voire des sang-mêlés…

Sentant la frustration et la haine lui montaient à la tête, Harry lâcha la plume et reprit lentement son calme.

_Harrryyy._

Il fallait à tout prix rester calme. Rester calme. Calme.

Et Ombrage souriait aussi dignement qu'un porc que l'on égorge.

Et Harry frissonnait d'une rage incontrôlable.

– Continuez, Potter. Vous n'allez pas vous arrêter à seulement une ligne, voyons.

– Bien sûr.

Et il reprit sa plume, tout sourire. Il ne se laissera pas vaincre par ce crapaud. Elle désire le voire flancher, craquer… l'admirer dans ses coutures les plus sombres, profitait de sa lente déchéance.

Et il écrit rapidement une dizaine de lignes en se forçant à sourire bien qu'il grinça de douleur. Rouge était sa main, rouge était sa feuille, satisfaite était Ombrage.

Mais alors qu'il poussa un dernier gémissement de douleur, la porte s'ouvrit dans un insolent fracas, et Allen entra en scène avec une maladroite et burlesque révérence.

– Bien le bonsoir, Mademoiselle Ombrage.

– Mais que ?! Vous savez très bien que je m'occupe des élèves en retenus à cette heure-ci ! Vous ne pouvez pas débarquer ici comme vous le souhaitez.

– Oh ! Mais vous, vous vous n'êtes pas gênés pour pénétrer ma demeure en pleine soirée, cracha Allen avec hargne.

Elle avait osé gâcher son instant de paix avec Link, alors qu'il s'était évanoui. Quelle indécence. Et rien que pour cela, Allen se vengeait en arrivant à l'heure qu'il sait la plus angoissante pour Dolores Ombrage. Ce n'est pas dans ces moments que l'on aime être découvert. Bien que Dolores ne se montrait jamais dans une belle image.

– Bien. Auriez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

– De votre plume, ma très chère. Cette longue et fine plume d'une teinte étrangement obscure.

– Je l'utilise déjà, Professeur.

Allen et Harry se sourirent avec la même insolence face à la déloyale Dolores Ombrage. Avec ces deux garçons contre elle, elle ne fera pas long feu.

Le maudit fixa d'un œil mauvais les gouttelettes pourpres s'échappant de la peau du Survivant. Décidément, Ombrage ne valait pas mieux que lui en ce qui concerne les punitions. Elle n'hésitait pas à blesser l'enfant, tout en lui rabâchant des mots lourds cruels, brisant peu à peu ses barrières mentales. Un mélange de torture physique et psychique entre autre.

Allen pouvait ressentir l'excitation émotionnelle vécu par le crapaud rose. Faire du mal à Harry Potter était, semble-t-il, une activité incroyablement jouissive. Un sadisme presque aussi intense que celui de l'être méprisable et tortionnaire que représentait Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Finalement, tous Hommes possèdent une part quel peu paraphile.

– Vous ne pouvez, en effet, vous permettre de prendre cette plume alors que Potter en fait déjà usage !

– Vous l'aurez bien en plusieurs exemplaires, si je ne m'abuse ?

Les iris du Professeur de Sortilèges penchaient dangereusement vers une teinte or. Il souriait doucereusement et s'approchait tel un prédateur vers le pauvre crapaud. Elle recula.

– Et pourquoi diable en aurez-vous besoin ? Vous devez bien avoir d'autres plumes.

Mais Ombrage n'était pas si stupide. Elle savait très bien que si ce gamin était entré ainsi dans son bureau, ce n'était guère pour simplement quémander de quoi écrire. Il savait. Et bien que certaine de son autorité, elle devinait ce jeune homme à l'apparence déchue hors des lois et de la morale. Il n'hésitera pas. L'atmosphère devenait littéralement pesante et elle soupçonna le balafré d'user de quelconque sortilège non repérable.

– Oh mais vous savez très bien que celle-ci est unique en son genre, n'est-ce pas ?

Et en quelques secondes à peine, Ombrage fut plaqué violemment contre le mur. Elle sentit son dos craqué et ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur. Allen n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre tout comme son expression.

Des bourdonnements assaillirent ses oreilles et lentement, une mélodie éclata dans son crâne. Elle crut entendre des murmures reptiliens et pervers. Il voulait la prendre.

Paralysée, figée dans la douleur, Dolores avait enfin cessé de sourire.

_« Prenez cette plume !_

_Maintenant. »_

Brusquement, elle se décolla et avança vers Harry le regard vide, la bouche salivante puis saisit la plume sans plus attendre avant de rester un instant à nouveau figé face au garçon.

_« Écrivez ! Prenez cette feuille ! Et écrivez !_

_« Je suis la chienne du Ministère » »_

Alors, elle s'assied et se mit à rédiger des lignes et des lignes sans prononcer un seul mot malgré sa peau qui se déchirait de plus en plus, malgré sa main sanguinolente, et son papier imprégné de sang. Harry restait tout autant silencieux. Il ne parvenait pas à se réjouir face à l'état pitoyable et soumis de sa professeure. Lamentable. Il devrait pouvoir en sourire, maintenant qu'il se trouvait en position de pouvoir.

Mais seul Allen rit avec miséricorde.

– Levez-vous, Potter.

Il obéit.

– Montrez-moi cette main…

– Ce n'est rien.

– De la part de la magie noire, je préférais ne point omettre de remarque si j'étais vous.

– Hé bien vous ne l'êtes pas, moi.

Allen contempla la plaie en soupirant avant d'à nouveau lever la tête vers son élève.

– Vous êtes salement amoché. Vous avez dû dépasser la centaine de lignes… Contre ce type de magie, je crains de ne pouvoir directement user de sortilèges. Cependant, une pommade devrait faire l'affaire.

– Vous en avez ?

– Non. Et je ne possède rien pour en fabriquer. Néanmoins, Severus pourrait nous en procurer facilement, j'imagine.

Harry grimaça.

– Je ne veux pas de l'aide de cet… De Rogue !

Les paroles prononcées, Harry regretta. Allen risquait de lui coller une retenue, maintenant. Et il souffrira bien plus qu'en la compagnie d'Ombrage. Mais seul un voile de tristesse terni son visage. Son sourire s'effaça et ses mains reprirent leurs tremblements habituels.

Elles dansent, simplement.

– Professeur ?

– Très bien. Je m'en chargerais seul puis je vous la ferai parvenir.

– D'accord…

Et sur ces dernières paroles, ils se séparèrent.

* * *

Tandis que Harry s'apprêtait à se coucher, un craquement retentit derrière lui se forçant à se retourner. Des yeux globuleux, de larges oreilles ainsi qu'un accoutrement ridicule, Dobby se tenait droit et fier face à celui qui l'avait libéré de la tyrannie de ses maîtres, il y a maintenant plus d'une année.

– Dobby ?

– Walker a demandé à Dobby de vous confier cette crème, Harry Potter.

– Euh… Merci ?

Il saisit fermement ce que l'elfe lui tendait et observa le pot étrange de crème jaunâtre. Ainsi Rogue avait accepté d'offrir un de ses pots à Allen? D'un autre côté, il ne devait pas s'amuser à produire ce genre de chose pour décorer, il faut bien que cela serve. Tout cela semblait évident, maintenant. Apaisé sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, Harry étala le mélange médicinal sur sa peau carmine et soupira de soulagement. Les picotements cessèrent, et enfin Harry cessa de serrer les dents.

– Harry Potter est en meilleur santé, maintenant.

– Oui Dobby… Merci beaucoup.

– Dobby est heureux d'avoir pu vous aider.

– Dis-moi Dobby, que fais-tu maintenant ? Maintenant que tu ne… travailles plus pour les Malefoy ?

Le sourire de l'elfe se crispèrent et Harry craignit d'avoir provoqué une crise. Il ne voulait plus revoir cette créature se faire du mal en guise d'auto-punition.

– Dumbledore a embauché Dobby. Dobby travaille dans les cuisines de Poudlard ! Et Dobby est payé !

– Je suis heureux de l'apprendre, répondit sincèrement le garçon.

Tout souriant, Dobby disparut aussi vite qu'il fut apparu. Les elfes étaient si puissants, alors pourquoi se laissent-ils ainsi réduire en esclavage ?! Ils semblaient étrangement apprécier leurs conditions donc Harry ne cherchera pas à changer quoique ce soit. Tant que Dobby était bien traité et respecté, c'est bien la seule chose qui compte. Alors Dobby de son côté vivait sa vie, s'était construit un présent et un avenir loin des tyranniques Malefoy. Et lui le célèbre Harry Potter restait là, victime de Dolores Ombrage, victime de ses camarades, victime de sa « famille », victime de Voldemort, victime de tous pour ainsi dire. Il se sentait si faible. Une rage noire bouillonna dans ses veines infantiles et le liquide incarnat se déversa dans organisme avec une propulsion inhumaine.

– _Idiot de garçon._

Sursautant, Harry se retourna vers al source de bruit et découvrit avec effroi un reptile rampant le long de son lit, un air étrangement malicieux dessiné à travers ses écailles. Aucune agressivité ne se dégageait dans ses murmures pourtant insultant. Le serpent vint poser sa tête sur ses genoux avec affection.

– _Je suis là, maintenant._

Hé bien ? Harry n'avait pourtant besoin de personnes. Ses émotions bipolaires le dévoraient et le détruisaient avec assurance mais Harry n'avait pas besoin d'aide, ni de soutien. Malgré les larmes incandescentes luisant le long de ses maigres joues. La souffrance était humaine tout comme la colère l'était.

– _La souffrance est animale._

Qu'importe. Les nuances ne l'intéressaient guère. Il voulait juste se débarrasser de la montée de mépris et de colère qui lui montait au cœur avant l'arrivée de Ron. Il ne voulait pas offrir une image acariâtre à son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas passer ses nerfs sur cet innocent rouquin. Et il le savait, les choses ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi, s'il se laissait avoir par ces ressentis dignes de Lord Voldemort, il ne deviendra plus l'ombre que de lui-même. Et il ne voulait décevoir ses parents. Il se devait d'être un garçon d'une bonté pure et d'une générosité inégalable même si finalement sa bienveillance ne servirait seulement à flatter son égo, il aurait au moins le mérité de ne pas avoir répandu plus de malheurs dans son entourage maudit.

– _Enfant, calme-toi…_

Le serpent enserra Harry de tout le long de son corps mais ne chercha pas à l'étouffer. Il offrit une vague caresse au Survivant mais celle-ci lui parût incroyablement maternelle. Ce serpent… ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il semblait étrangement… Humain. Ses yeux reflétaient la conscience et la rationalité à en devenir effrayant.

Puis, Harry reconnut enfin le serpent de son Professeur. Hagrid lui avait révélé que c'était bien lui-même qu'il lui avait offert ce reptile alors qu'il n'était encore un œuf. Mais qu'est-ce que l'animal d'Allen faisait ici ? Peut-être possédait-il tant de petites bêtes qu'il avait fini par le laisser se promener dans l'immense château. Car, il ne pouvait le nier mais Allen possédait un point commun surprenant avec Hagrid : l'amour des bêtes. À la différence du demi-géant, Allen n'appréciait guère les êtres humains. Dommage, il en était entouré.

– Pourquoi viens-tu me consoler ainsi ?

– _Une aura négative s'émanait de ton être tout entier. Je crains qu'elle ne finisse par ton consommer dans ton entièreté._

Et, à l'aide de l'étreinte chaleureuse du reptile, Harry sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve notable. Il eut l'impression de s'élever, de quitter son enveloppe charnelle bien trop handicapante et pouvoir enfin voler, libre de touts fardeaux bien trop humains à son goût, le sourire aux lèvres.

Alors que les rayons du Soleil lui chatouilla sans aucune gêne le visage, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa brusquement ne se souvenant pas de s'être couché. Il remarqua l'absence du Serpent. Il était parti, probablement qu'il était parti rejoindre son maître. Rapidement, Harry se prépara pour affronter sa journée. Ses amis l'attendaient pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Mais Harry se souvenant peu à peu des événements de la veille commença à trembler. Ombrage voudra sa revanche et ce soir encore, il n'aura pas le choix de la rejoindre. Elle l'attendra avec un sourire encore plus cruel qu'à son habitude et trouvera une méthode torture bien pire. Et Allen dans cette histoire ? Elle trouvera un moyen de lui faire directement du mal. Qu'importe si les événements prennent des semaines, des mois à venir, elle le fera souffrir, Harry Potter en était dorénavant persuadé. Remarquant l'inquiétude et la peur dans les yeux de son ami, Hermione lui demanda des nouvelles de sa retenue. Bien évidemment, il ne pouvait lui avouer la vérité comme elle se présentait. Alors, simplement, avec un air d'extrême lassitude, il dit :

– Elle m'a simplement fait copier des lignes…


	22. Chapter 22

En ce vendredi soir où Harry continuait de copier des lignes virulentes et douloureuses auprès du Professeur Ombrage, la foudre tombait tout autour du château et c'est dans cette belle nuit d'orage que Harry ne put retenir un ultime gémissement de souffrance honnête avant de définitivement lâcher la plume. Ombrage le contempla avec un affreux sourire carnassier et jubilatoire. La punition d'Allen n'avait étrangement rien donné. Sa main bandée maintenant depuis une semaine devait probablement présenter des plaies profondes et sérieuses, preuve qu'Allen la laissée sous l'enchantement durant temps généreux. Néanmoins, cela ne semblait n'avoir jamais eu lieu dans la tête d'Ombrage. Elle continua ses punitions comme elle en avait l'habitude et ne se sembla plus détesté Allen qu'auparavant. De toute façon, elle le haïssait profondément de part son apparence loufoque et sa relation bien trop développée avec ce qui semblait être… un « vampire ». Néanmoins, ce que Harry ignorait était le fait qu'Ombrage n'avait jamais réellement été délivré de cet enchantement et tant qu'elle continuait de punir ses élèves ainsi, elle était obligée de faire de même avec elle-même. Mais victime d'une telle emprise, elle ne pouvait réellement réaliser la chose. Les faits lui paraissaient étrangement flous et elle était bien incapable de mettre un mot sur ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Tout ce qui comptait était que Harry Potter souffrait et qu'il ne dira plus jamais de mensonges. Il s'agissait du plus important.

Alors, elle apprécia avec une aisance macabre le dos de la main ensanglantée du garçon. L'hémoglobine s'écoulait de plus en plus de manière pléthorique. Quel savoureux spectacle… Ce liquide carmin qui se déversait de sa chair juvénile… Elle aimait tant le faire souffrir. Il mentait, après tout. Et les menteurs devaient souffrir comme cela…

Toute souriante, elle s'approcha du garçon et posa sa main boudinée sur son épaule. Harry ressentit un élan de souffrance au niveau de sa cicatrice et en put s'empêcher de la repousser violemment. Elle vacilla et manqua de tomber au plus grand plaisir de Harry. Ah si seulement elle avait pu tomber, si seulement sa nuque s'était brisée sur le coup, si seulement…

– Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Essoufflé et en sueur, Harry ne sut quoi répondre incertain sur le sujet de conversation. Était-il possible que… ? Ce crapaud rose et idiot serait…

Une telle réaction de la part de sa cicatrice signifiait forcément quelque chose ! Se passait-il d'importants d'événements du côté de Voldemort ou alors simplement… Il avait réagi à son contact, n'est-ce pas ? Une femme aussi sordide ne pouvait qu'être au Seigneur des Ténèbres…

– Votre simple touché me répugne jusqu'à l'écœurement.

– Désirez-vous une semaine de retenue supplémentaire, Potter ?

– Pas le moins du monde, Professeur.

Elle sourit avec satisfaction et le laissa partir, libre, enfin.

* * *

Il fallait qu'il en parle de suite à Sirius. Il se dirigea vers la Volière afin de récupérer Hewdige. Alors qu'il accourrait à l'étage de la volière, il croisa une Serdaigle bien connue de sa personne et ne put s'empêcher de cesser de courir et de lui adresser un sourire engageant.

– Salut, Harry ? Pourquoi cours-tu ainsi ? Tu fuis les fantômes soldats du ministère de la Magie ?

– Euh, non… Je dois envoyer une lettre.

– D'ailleurs, Harry, je crois que le numéro contenant ton interview sera diffusé à partir de Lundi prochain !

– Vraiment ? Merci beaucoup Luna ! J'espère que l'autorité de Link suffira.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry. Tout ira bien… Je t'accompagne ?

Tout rouge, Harry accepta et c'est avec le cœur léger qu'il écrit quelques mots rapides et codés à l'attention de son parrain avant de les confier à son sublime Harfrang des neiges.

Il lui offrit des friandises et avec regret la laissa prendre son envol. Elle va lui manquer. Sa chouette était sa fidèle amie, sa confidente, celle qui ne le jugeait pas, celle qui ne l'embêtait pas avec d'ennuyantes paraboles.

Luna observa la chouette prendre son envol et avec un sourire se blottit timidement contre Harry. Un oiseau qui prend de l'altitude et touche les nuages est une image si merveilleuse et si bouleversante.

Puis, avec galanterie, le Survivant la serra dans ses bras à la recherche d'un même réconfort. Tout comme l'étreinte du Serpent, Luna lui procurait douceur et affection.

— Je t'aime, Luna.

Elle sourit et émit un petit rire sonore avant d'embrasser euphoriquement le garçon sur la joue et quitter la Volière.

Alors que le garçon contemplait la pleine et généreuse Lune du haut de sa chambre en pensant chaleureusement à Remus Lupin, et que et le vent et la pluie ravageaient douloureusement la Forêt Interdite, il remarqua une chevelure blanche disparaître dans les bois. Que pouvait bien faire Allen à ces heures-ci en un lieu si dangereux au milieu de la tempête ? Désire d'aventure, pulsion masochiste, ou bien… Harry sourit avant de refermer sa fenêtre, les lunettes trempées. Il n'y voyait plus rien.

* * *

En très peu de temps, Sirius lui répondit. Seulement sa chouette était blessée. Probablement était-elle trop voyante. Sa correspondance était-elle surveillée ? Il devrait se méfier. À l'avenir, il n'enverrait plus Hedwige. Actuellement, Hagrid prend soin d'elle. Il a confiance en lui, il sait qu'elle s'en remettra sans problème néanmoins il n'est pas question qu'autrui fasse mal à son si précieux animal. Elle a emporté la réponse de son parrain. Il lui donne rendez-vous dans la salle commune des Gryffondor très tard la nuit. Il ne savait ce que cela pouvait signifier, mais il fallait absolument qu'il s'y rende.

Et quelle surprise ce fut de découvrir le visage de Sirius Black flambant dans al cheminée. Il n'avait convié ni Ron ni Hermione. Il n'était pas en rupture avec ses amis mais prendre ses distances le soulageait. Ron était bien trop égoïste et Hermione s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour lui. Sirius lui le comprenait toujours. Il lui confia la torture auxquelles il fut soumis avec Dolores Ombrage et ses doutes à son propos. Sirius en est certain cette femme n'est pas une Mangemort. Alors la douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice était probablement lié à un autre objet. Mais quoi ? Harry n'en savait rien.

– J'ai peur Sirius… Et ces rêves terribles qui ne cessent de me hanter la nuit…

— Le retour de Voldemort ?

– Non… Un long couloir, mais je ne sais ce que cela représente.

Sirius grimaça, visiblement inquiet. Il aimait bien plus le danger et le risque que Harry mais voir son filleul ainsi terrifié lui faisait mal au cœur. Cette histoire de douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice n'était guère rassurante l'histoire avec le Professeur Quirell le démontrait très bien.

– Tout ira bien, Harry. Je suis là pour toi, maintenant.

– Merci, Sirius…

Et épuisé, Harry se força à sourire alors que son parrain disparaissait des flammes le laissant seul à nouveau dans la nuit déjantée.

* * *

Harry entendait les élèves piailler et gémir comme des porcs prêts à se jeter sur un mélange alimentaire infâme dont probablement les sources sont aussi floues que l'esprit du Professeur Walker et où nagent des restes d'un congénère. Mais les porcs, en quoi cela les dérangent de manger un être de sa propre famille. Les porcs sont cannibales comme les Hommes sont anthropophages.

– Harry ! Harry !

Alors que le jeune garçon pouvait voir Timcanpy virevoltait dans les couloirs afin de trouver les raisons de ce trouble, il sentit deux bras puissants s'abattre sur lui amicalement.

– Hermione ! Doucement !

Elle semblait en état de choc, essoufflée.

– Ombrage vient d'être nommée Grande Inquisitrice !

– Et donc ?

– Cela lui confer bien plus de pouvoir, Harry. Elle va vérifier… disons si Poudlard est bien en normes.

À la norme dites-vous ? Harry n'avait jamais rencontré de difficulté à Poudlard excepté le balai ensorcelé durant son premier match de Quidditch, sa rencontre avec Voldemort dans la forêt interdite, l'entrevue mortelle avec Quirell, le Saule cogneur, le Cognard ensorcelé, le Basilic et les Détraqueurs aussi. Bref, il n'y avait ni dangers ni problème d'enseignements. Si l'on oublie que les deux premières années précédentes ne comptaient pas réellement pour ce qui est de la Défense contre les forces du mal.

De plus en plus couvert de sueur, l'adolescent se tut, empêtré dans ses tragiques souvenirs et effrayé au pouvoir offert à Dolores Ombrage.

Commencement de la fin pour Poudlard, il le craignait.

* * *

Cependant, la semaine suivante commença d'une très bonne manière pour Harry. Le Chicaneur venait d'être publié. Les gens sauront. Et même si très peu lisait un tel journal, un article aussi scandaleux fera certainement parler de lui, Harry en était convaincu. Il avançait paisiblement dans les couloirs en tenant son précieux journal entre les mains lorsque Miss Teigne vint se frotter contre ses jambes. Décidément toute l'animalerie d'Allen venait le choyer à croire que celui-ci l'en avait donné l'ordre. Cependant, Harry n'imaginait que très mal cet homme ordonnait une chose de cet ordre. Mais, contre toute attente, la chatte attira son regard vers le mur où la semaine dernière avait été placardé l'annonce du nouveau statut d'Ombrage. Cette fois-ci, Harry put lire :

_Le journal Le Chicaneur est dorénavant interdit. Touts élèves vu en possession de celui-ci sera sévèrement sanctionné._

_Dolores Jane Ombrage, _

_Grande inquisitrice de Poudlard._

Amusé, le garçon ricana dans sa barbe inexistante avant de rejoindre Hermione et Ron afin de pouvoir débuter leurs cours, paisiblement en oubliant cet affreux crapaud. Si elle croyait pouvoir empêcher la profusion de ces « inepties » en interdisant ce journal, elle faisait bien erreur. Les Hommes aimaient les choses interdites. Cela pousse leur curiosité. Barbe Bleu en reste un bon exemple. Ainsi, Harry pouvait déjà visualiser la horde d'élèves se procuraient ce journal habituellement si peu attrayant à leurs yeux afin de défier la fameuse « Grande Inquisitrice ». Il était si impatient. Et certain que, de son côté, Allen jouissait de cette nouvelle tout autant que lui, son rire allègre résonna dans l'obscurité du château.

Pourtant, à cet instant, Allen ne rit plus. Il en avait bien rit, découvrant l'information à la première heure. Néanmoins, la seule chose qui sut attirer son regard en ce lapsus de temps fut le corbeau squelettique presque dévêtu de chair qui croassait gaiement sur sa branche dépérit.

– Toi.

– _Oui, moi._

– Tu es encore… en vie, finit Allen avant d'à nouveau éclater de rire.

Cela faisait si longtemps que ce corbeau était décédé.

Le peu de chair restante coulait à vif. Or, après autant d'année, il n'est sans aucun doute inimaginable de voir le sang couler ainsi. Au bout de trois jours, le sang ne coagulerait déjà plus…

Et le Corbeau continua de croasser. Une plume s'évada de son être et alla retomber au pied de l'arbre. Ses petits yeux noirs et rouges luisaient comme à la première nuit jurant avec l'éclat du Soleil. Seul la mort pouvait resplendir dans ce regard défunt.

– Serais-tu mon psychopompe ? Est-ce possible que… Que tu viennes éblouir mes journées de ta douce voix ?

– À qui parles-tu, Allen ?

Link se blottit contre le garçon et suivit son regard et aperçut le grand chêne. Il admira un instant son feuillage puis se retourna vers le maudit.

– Ne vois-tu pas le corbeau, Link ? Ne l'entends-tu pas ?

– Il n'y a nulle trace de corbeau.

Allen soupira, presque dévasté. Le dernier souvenir de Tom continua son chant et sa fragile mélopée fit trembler le cœur faible du blandin. Les choses lui paraissaient à la fois si loin et si proche. Il était impatient de faire à nouveau face à Tom Jedusor. Et ils danseront ensemble, une dernière fois.

* * *

En ces tristes instants où la magie de Poudlard paraissait disparaître derrière la dentition parfaite de Dolores Ombrage, les élèves s'étaient tous procurés un numéro du Chicaneur et découvrait le témoignage précis du garçon le tout rapporté par Howard Link qui n'avait pas hésité à s'appuyer sur des rapports officiels dont il avait eu l'accès de manière on ne peut plus louche ( Merci Luberier de ne plus être présent pour le voir) afin d'appuyer les propos de garçon. De plus de plus d'enfants commençaient à croire au retour de Voldemort et partout en Grande-Bretagne la nouvelle se propageait mais était encore beaucoup partagée. Fallait-il croire de telles sornettes ? La population aimerait que cela reste un tissu mensonge brodé par un jeune homme déséquilibrés.

Et Harry avançait fièrement à travers les couloirs, sûr de ces propos et de l'importance à ce que la vérité règne en maître. Il devait son salut à Luna. Hermione et Ron en semblaient particulièrement fiers et défendaient la cause du Survivant avec acharnement.

Lorsqu'il dut faire face à Drago Malefoy, il ne put retenir un sourire de contentement en songeant à son père humilié par ces propos. Mais Drago n'eut pas la réaction attendue.

– Les gens savaient depuis bien longtemps le fait que mon père soit un Mangemort, Potter. N'imagine pas que tes drôles de paraboles ont illuminé le peuple…

Les autres restèrent bouché-bée de cette réplique pragmatique.

– Et alors, on a honte ?

– Mon père est mon père, et moi je suis moi.

Et il s'éclipsa silencieusement laissant seul Harry avec sa vanité ébranlée. La vie n'était pas aussi simple finalement. Mais Harry aimait résumer son monde à « gentils et méchants ».

« Il y a de la lumière et de l'obscurité en chacun de nous. »

* * *

Alors que Dolores offrait retenus à tous eux qu'elle croisait en possession d'un journal, elle commença en parallèle à inspecter les professeurs. Ennuyante pour les professeurs, cela faisait rire les élèves salivant face à chacune de ses humiliations. MacGonagall l'avait remise à sa place brutalement sans jamais se laisser démonter tandis que Sybille avait tremblé de peur lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le crapaud. Une aura particulièrement maléfique paraissait se dégageait de toute sa chair. Et même Severus Rogue ne semblait pas la supportait. Harry aurait cru que sa malveillance envers les élèves leur auront fait un bon point commun pour devenir de bons collègues mais le maître des Potions la haïssait tout particulièrement au point ne guère manquer ne serait-ce qu'une seule de ses failles. Harry craignait l'introspection du cours de Hagrid, mais ces craintes sont à remettre à plus tard car en cette journée de fin du mois de septembre, elle se tenait droite et fière derrière une silhouette svelte et courte dotée d'une incroyable chevelure neige.

Les deux souriaient à s'en déchirer la gencive. Qui gagnera le concours du plus beau sourire ?! Allen, particulièrement excité sauta sur son bureau et maintenant en hauteur, brandit sa baguette d'aubépine.

– Très bien les enfants. En cette triste journée où les crapauds sortent des marécages pour venir partager notre paisible lac, nous devons apprendre à nous défendre !

C'est un cours de sortilèges non de défense ? Ne devraient-ils pas étudier le sortilège d'attraction ?

Allen rit silencieusement, mauvais présage.

–Hm!

– Il est l'heure de maîtriser le sortilège de stupéfixion, bande d'incapables !

–Hm! Hm

– À utiliser sans modération sur les crapauds ! Il ne faut surtout pas se laisser envahir par ces nuisibles. Quoi ? L'invasion de chauve-souris ? Non, elles sont gentilles, les sauves-souris !

Puis, brusquement, son serpent révéla sa tête par-derrière son col et approuva d'un sifflotement.

– Mais oui, Salieri, je suis bien d'accord. Il semble se trouver une menace tout prêt.

– Hmmm!

Allen soupira et pris d'un élan de fatigue, il s'assied sr son bureau avec un air de gamin insolent. Harry jugea bon d'affirmer qu'il en était en effet un. Quelle réaction tout sauf diplomatique face à cette femme ! Il aurait pu mieux faire.

– Voyez-vous, la Stupéfixion est un art. Répétez après moi : Stupéfix !

Il fit un mouvement dans toute la grâce possible et une élève s'écrasa au sol. Flûte de Pan. Ses tremblements l'avaient induit en une terrible erreur. Il n'aurait jamais osé frappé une jeune fille ainsi d'un sortilège. Rapidement, il la réveilla et l'aida à se remettre debout avec un sourire conciliateur.

–HUM !

– Oui ?

– Walker ! Je ne crois pas que le sortilège de stupéfixion fasse partie du programme de cours de sortilège !

– En effet… En effet… Mais voyez-vous ma très chère Dolores, on m'a informé que les cours de DFCM n'étaient point assez nutritifs. Alors je me permets de la compléter quelque peu avec des sortilèges hors programme !

– Comment osez-vous ?! Savez-vous qui je suis ?!

– Et puis, continua-t-il sans l'écouter, avec le retour de Voldy et l'invasion des amphibiens anoures, je préfère les savoir en sécurité maîtrisant leurs sorts.

Elle griffonna quelques mots avec rage sur son papier avec tant de violence qu'elle en déchira sa propre feuille.

– Vous semblez donc que très peu respectif à ce que l'on appelle le « savoir vivre ». Un être si peu civilisé que vous êtes…

– Merci beaucoup. Je vous retourne le compliment.

Il lui offrit un clin d'œil ce à quoi elle réagit de manière surprenante, devenant de plus en plus rouge.

– Cela fait combien d'années que vous travaillez à Poudlard ?

– Une année.

– Oh mais cela fait si peu de temps et vous voila déjà si récalcitrant.

– Je suis le petit jeune rebelle, que voulez-vous.

— Très amusant… Vous aimez rapporter des inepties tout comme le jeune Potter ou ce… Link.

— Tout à fait. Ils ont tous mon soutien.

Puis, il fixa ses élèves vérifiant s'ils accomplissaient correctement leurs entraînements. Il remarqua la faiblesse de la plupart d'entre eux. Les lacunes se faisaient ressentir. Décidément, Poudlard ne se montrait jamais à la hauteur pour enseigner la Défense contre les forces du mal à ses élèves mais pour mettre ses élèves en danger, les choses étaient toujours prêtes.

– Mais voyons n'avez-vous jamais accompli un sortilège digne de ce nom ?! Si vous n'avancez pas assez vite, nous n'aurons guère le temps d'étudier le sortilège d'attraction !

– Ils ne devraient pas apprendre des sorts aussi violent.

– De la part d'une tortionnaire comme vous, cela me paraît cruellement ironique.

Il se tordit de rire et manqua de tomber de son bureau. Les yeux embués, il ne pouvait plus détailler l'expression d'Ombrage qui paraissait prête à l'assassiner sur le champ.

– Bien. Je crois que nous ne sommes guère faits pour nous entendre, ma chère.

– Vu votre entourage, je crois bien que nous sommes en effet d'un bord différent.

Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Allen l'ignora un instant et alla guider ces élèves un peu plus. Cette idiote entravait son cours ! Ne le voyait-elle pas ? À quel point pouvait-elle être si ennuyante et pathétique ?! Qu'elle aille gober des mouches ailleurs !

– J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes un ancien élève de Poudlard ? J'ai dû mal à imaginer une créature comme vous étudier dans ces lieux si prestigieux…

– Huhu. Mais je suis humain, savez-vous ? Tout autant que vous, finit-il avec un regard sombre.

Si cette femme est considérée comme un être humain, alors lui, quatorzième Noah avait tous ses droits de l'être. Malgré sa cruauté, son manque de répartie, malgré les morts qui se comptaient par milliers sur ses épaules, Allen était humain.

– Et vous devriez peut-être me laisser davantage en paix si vous ne souhaitez que je vous à quel point je puis être inhumain.

Des éclairs ors foudroyèrent ses iris d'argent et il frémit de plaisir lorsqu'il remarqua que sa réplique eut un effet estimé. Dolores tremblait de peur, ne prenant pas ses mots à la légère. Mais elle avait le Ministère derrière elle, croyait-elle. Allen ne pouvait rien lui faire, il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur elle, croyait-elle. Mais Allen en avait que faire de la légalité, et tous le savaient très bien.

Finalement, ils ne purent que très peu avancés en ce cours si interrompu. Mais Allen ne se découragera pas. Il les entraînera tous, chacun d'entre eux. Ils formeront une armée si nécessaire. Il ne voulait voir aucun de ces enfants tomber sous la guerre. Voldy mourra, et non eux.

* * *

Harry compléter son devoir de potion à l'aide des recommandations d'Hermione. Il s'épuisait à décrire chacun des ingrédients et la manière dont il fallait les mélanger. La potion était un art bien trop compliqué pour sa petite personne. Surtout lorsque Severus Rogue en est l'enseignant. Il était impatient de conclure puis de rejoindre Luna comme il lui avait promis. À la pensée de la jeune fille, Harry sourit sans comprendre et tout penaud observa Ron et Hermione se chamailler comme chien et chat. Mais au fond, Harry en était certain, ils s'aimaient énormément.

– Pourriez-vous faire de moins de bruits ? Je n'ai que faire de vos grognements !

– Mais ! Elle…

– Tais-toi, Ron !

Le rouquin se tut, surpris et baissa la tête, presque honteux. Et alors que Harry tentait de se concentrer à nouveau sur son devoir, colin Crivey l'interpella avec un large sourire. Il y avait une femme, disait-il, qu'il le cherchait. Cela semblait important d'après le jeune Gryffondor. Ennuyé, Harry se leva, abandonna ses affaires et se retrouva rapidement face à une jeune femme à l'allure superficielle. Elle souriait avec hypocrisie, ses dents blanches reflétant presque le visage de Harry. Il recula, se sachant en danger.

– Bonjour, Harry Potter, commença-t-elle d'une voix fluette.

– Bon… Bonjour.

– Je suis Rita Skeeter ! Journaliste pour la gazette du sorcier !

– Très intéressant…

– Ces derniers temps, votre article sur le (soi-disant) retour vous-savez-qui paru dans le Chicaneur fait beaucoup parlé de lui. C'est étonnant qu'une nouvelle d'aussi grande importance ne soit divulguer de manière… officielle.

– Et donc ? Que me voulez-vous ?

– Vous avez réussi à obtenir les faveurs de Howard Link, un homme prestigieux, du moins, la majorité le croyait.

– Abrégez, abrégez ! Je n'ai pas que vous dans ma vie, savez-vous ?!

Harry commençait à s'irriter. Il travaillait, devait supporter les stupides conflits bruyants de ses deux amis, supportait ce sale crapaud rose, ses camarades idiots, et le voilà maintenant en face d'une nouvelle pimbêche envoyé par la tant aimée « Gazette du sorcier ». Que voulait-elle ?! Détourner ses propos, le faire passer pour un pauvre idiot ?! Et probablement, était-ce le cas. Tous désiraient voir le Survivant flancher.

– Oh ! Le jeune Potter est arrogant. Mais voyez-vous, j'espérais obtenir une petite interview de votre part…

– Pour me discréditer ?!

– Oh mais non voyons. Je veux entendre ce que vous avez à dire. Non pour publier encore une fois le même récit. Juste comprendre certaines choses encore bien trop ombragées.

– Je n'ai pas grands choses à vous dire.

– Je ne vous laisse pas le choix, Potter.

Et elle l'emporta violemment en le prenant par le bras. Une chauve-souris, caché dans l'ombre du plafond cligna des yeux et poussa un léger cri.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry tenait avec rage le journal qui, dans entre ses mains, le déclarait comme un individu instable à la recherche de succès, d'attention. Ainsi, Harry serait un déséquilibré qui aurait de lui-même assurer être en besoin d'affection. Cette Rita ne pouvait qu'être envoyée que de la part d'Ombrage. Serait-ce une autre forme de ce crapaud ?! Et puis quel désastre cela aurait pu être si Link n'avait pas interrompu l'entretien. Dommage pour lui, presque. À la vue du regard de la jeune femme, Link sera la prochaine cible. Après tout, il y avait tant de choses à dire à son encontre. Qui donc avait rédigé l'article sur le retour de Lord Voldemort ?! Qui donc avait interrompu son précieux entretien et qui diable était probablement tout sauf un être humain ?

– Ce n'est pas grave, Harry. Je suis certaine que nous avons déjà assuré la plupart de notre réussite avec le…

– Tais-toi, s'il te plaît. Il n'y a rien dire. Nous avons failli. Le peuple ne voudra pas voir ce qui leur pend devant leur nez. Hé bien, qu'importe, soupira-t-il avec un sourire mauvais, ils le verront bien un jour ou l'autre, et ils verront bien… Ils verront !

Harry ricana sournoisement faisant reculer son amie, légèrement effrayée par les étranges sautes d'humeurs dont été victime le jeune garçon.

Harry lui se sentait bizarrement heureux malgré les événements pitoyables qu'il subissait en ces dernières heures. Ses camarades recommencèrent à le fixer comme s'il était un dérangé, voire une bête de foire. Ah, il aimerait tant retrouver Dumbledore. Mais celui-ci, malgré leur discussion dernière avait tendance à l'éviter. Et Harry se sentait cruellement seul. Hermione et Ron étaient en perpétuels conflits et Luna, d'une année ainsi que d'une maison différente se trouvait bien difficile à rencontrer pour le Gryffondor qu'il était. Mais ils se l'étaient promis. Ils iront à la sortie au Pré-au-Lard ensemble. Ils iront même visiter la Cabane Hurlante, bien que Harry eût évidement déjà et contre son gré aperçu les environs.

Il pourra enfin se détendre et oublier le monde abject et ces êtres répugnants qui s'étalaient honteusement devant ses yeux.

* * *

Link lui aussi venait de lire la revue du jour. Terminé. Il n'y avait plus aucune chance face à une femme de pouvoir comme Rita Skeeter. Elle savait, elle connaissait ce qui plaisait au peuple. Professionnelle de manipulation et de déformation des propos, Rita est dans la place. Link soupira tristement face à son échec. Allen le lui avait demandé et il avait échoué. Link ne supportait pas l'échec, cela lui tiraillait les entrailles. Luberier haïssait l'échec dans toutes ses formes. Il gémit de déplaisir et toqua au bureau du maudit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il recherchait. Du réconfort ou réconforter ? Au fond de lui, il savait très bien que son Allen en ces jours n'était plus le jeune garçon innocemment cruel qu'il avait rencontré vers sa quinzième année.

– Allen ?

Seul un bruit rauque lui répondit. Inquiet, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Fermée, évidemment. Alors Link saisit sa baguette et la pointa face au verrou.

– ALOHOMERA

La porte résista. Allen l'avait ensorcelé. Mais Link connaissait tous les sorts de son compagnon. Il l'avait observé analysé afin de comprendre le plus possible sur cet être à la fois sordidement humain et inhumain. Enfin, la porte faiblit et il pénétra rapidement dans la pièce s'imaginant toute et rien. Allen souriait gentiment au vampire. Mais Link sentit une odeur familière et appétissante. Le Sang. C'était cela qui avait donc titillé ses narines alors qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la porte. Que se soit au sol ou sur la table, le sang régnait en maître.

Des sueurs froides se répandirent dans tout son corps.

– Que diable…

Et il aperçut un affreux crochet ensanglanté. La dent du Basilic, de Jack.

La main droite d'Allen étrangement noirci et durement entaillé suintait sous le doux sourire de son propriétaire.

— As-tu perdu la tête ? Et s'il restait du venin ? Et si… Pourquoi avoir commis un acte si idiot?!

Amusé, Allen rit amicalement, légèrement tenté d'offrir son précieux liquide carmin mais le sachant contaminé, il ne pouvait se permettre de telle idée.

– Link… Je perds de jour en jour toute sensibilité dans ma main droite. Elle est pourrie vois-tu ? Alors je voulais savoir… Peut-elle encore souffrir, saigner ? Ou n'est-ce plus qu'un triste pruneau prêt à moisir ?

Allen parvint avec surprise à guérir sa plaie malgré le maléfice. Finalement, il était un minimum puissant.

Il tomba avec faiblesse sur la chaise la plus proche et laissa s'échapper un râle de souffrance. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas souffert ainsi, loin des tous ce qu'était humain, loin de toutes faiblesses anthropos qu'elles soient psychiques ou physiques. Son corps de Noah était si résistant et sa magie si puissante, et son cœur si vide… Comment pouvait-il ressentir quoique se soit ?! Comme il est drôle de songer à cela. Le passé était un poison. Mais à cet instant, Allen pouvait jouir de cette souffrance révélant à la fois failles physiques et mentales. Il se sentait… si vivant. Ironie. La mort qui se propageait dans son être lui permettait de prendre conscience de son état.

– Je me sens… si vivant, répéta-t-il dans un sourire.

– Allen…

– Alors Link, j'ai ouï dire qu'une femme avait ravagé tout ton travail ?

– Je suis désolé.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu as fait ce qu'y était en ton pouvoir. Maintenant… Observons comment les pions seront déplacés suite à cette attaque, continua-t-il en riant.

Link vint s'asseoir prêt de lui et, cette fois-ci, ce fut à son tour de se blottir contre cet être pourtant si froid. Allen en avait jamais rien à faire. Link sourit en écho à Allen et somnola dans l'étreinte du maudit. Il aimerait tant que tout prenne fin. Allen et lui n'avaient jamais pu vivre normalement, heureux, sainement. Si seulement, Voldemort venait à mourir…

Mais les malheurs venaient que de commencer. On ne sait comment, Rita se cachait partout dans Poudlard. Ombrage et elle semblaient beaucoup s'aimer. Partageant leurs idées lugubres, riant telles des chèvres en symbiose… Harry les suspectait presque d'être amantes. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne l'intéressait guère. Du moment que cette femme venait à disparaître. Or, comme attendu, les choses n'étaient pas prêtes de s'arranger.

* * *

Mi-octobre, les feuilles mortes de l'automne se languissaient dans un dernier soupir et dévalaient le long des arbres, narguant troncs, sèves, et insectes, avant de s'écraser au sol dans un ultime soubresaut. Les courges étaient à l'honneur en cuisine ainsi que les teintes rouges-orangées. Allen adorait l'automne, la saison des morts, la saison aux couleurs chaudes… Il ne s'était jamais rien passé de tragique dans sa vie durant cette saison. Contrairement à Harry Potter qui avait vu ses deux parents mourir la nuit d'Halloween. Mourir le jour d'Halloween, n'est-ce pas un rêve ? Vous n'auriez plus le besoin de vous déguiser en fantôme ou encore en squelette. Les choses seraient bien moins prises de tête.

Mais Allen n'avait pas le cœur à cela lorsqu'il ouvrit la gazette du sorcier que lui tendait Link, les mains tremblantes.

_**« Poudlard est bien connu pour sa déviance sous la direction du célèbre Albus Dumbledore pour sa victoire contre le mage noir Gellert Grimdelwald. L'an dernier, encore, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal se trouvait être un Loup-garou. Mais ce n'est pas fini et probablement ne le serait-ce jamais tant que Dumbledore règne sur le collège. Le concierge, anciennement Inspecteur pour le Ministère de la Magie, bien connu de tous en ces jours fastidieux, se révèle être en vérité un vampire espionnant chacun des élèves par l'intermédiaire de chauves-souris. Cela expliquerait peut-être sa disparition du Ministère. Les élèves confient ne plus se sentir en sécurité auprès de ces hybrides plus animaux qu'humains.**_

_**Pansy Parkinson, élève de Serpentard révèle que Link aurait déjà tenté de la mordre afin d'assouvir sa faim.**_

_**De plus, suite à de longues recherches, il a été découvert que le Professeur de Soin aux créatures magiques n'est nulle autre qu'un demi-géant qui auparavant a tenu le rôle de garde-chasse. D'un caractère agressif et peu subtil, il aurait une drôle de passion pour les créatures dangereuses et aurait confronté sans mesures de sécurité ses élèves à d'affreuses créatures comme des Hippogriffes qui auraient d'ailleurs valu une plaie importante au bras d'un élève qui n'a pas souhaité témoigner. Probablement bien trop traumatisé pour répondre à mes questions. Pauvre enfant.**_

_**Ainsi Poudlard serait devenu avec le temps une foire aux monstres. Et encore, les individus de Poudlard n'ont pas tous été peignés.**_

_**Des élèves de toutes maisons affirment que leur Professeur de Sortilège est effrayant et probablement un être non humain. Dolores Ombrage confirme que cet homme est dangereux et en semble presque terrifié. Alors que faire lorsque toutes les formes d'autorités dans un institut scolaire ne veulent que le mal et la destruction d'autrui ? Comment des enfants pourraient garder la tête froide en étant confronté à de telles dégénérescence. Cela pourrait en parti expliquer l'instabilité du jeune Potter… »**_

Allen n'avait même pas terminé l'article qu'il l'avait lâché le journal. De telles inepties livrées en tout genre dans cette feuille de choux grand public. Pour sûr, ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir. Allen jeta un œil inquiet à Link. Cela le faisait bien rire jusqu'à maintenant, mais il ne supportait pas que l'on s'attaque à ce qu'il aime. Heureusement que très peu de personnes ne comptaient réellement à ses yeux.

Ainsi, elle venait de se permettre d'humilier son cher vampire. Amusant… Il jouera un peu avec elle la prochaine fois. Une femme de son rang devait probablement être très joueuse.

– Allen, tu ne prépares pas de mauvais coup, n'est-ce pas ?

Link avait remarqué cette lueur perverse dans les yeux d'Allen. Il fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer une telle chose.

– Bien sûr que non, Link.

Il se retenait de rire et afin de ne pas craquer devant le blond, il quitta sa chaise pour prendre l'air. Il espérait que Rubeus ne soit pas trop atteint par les mots de cette folle. Sans même le réaliser, il s'avança au-dehors et se retrouva rapidement face à la cabane de celui-ci. Il ne savait pas qu'il avançait si vite, c'en était presque suspect. Ne s'était-il pas perdu dans un délire sans fond, perdant définitivement conscience du temps qui passe ? Il ne faudrait pas qu'il arrive en retard à ses cours. Quelle honte pour un professeur d'arriver en retard ! Comment montrer l'exemple ainsi ?!

Quelle déchéance, quelle décadence ! Allen secoua la tête en songeant à une telle infamie puis enfin décidé, il toqua à la porte du demi-géant.

— Hey, Rubeus !

Seul un reniflement lui répondit. Il se croirait presque à l'instant de la mise à mort de Buck.

– Tu prépares des citrouilles pour Halloween ?

– Sniff.

– Rubeus ! Ouvre-moi !

Il serait si simple d'ouvrir avec un peu magie et pourtant, Allen voulait entrer en étant digne.

– Rubeus, s'il te plaît. Je t'avais promis de te ramener chez Ollivander. Si tu me laisses dehors dans le froid sous la pluie…

Allen mentait. Certes, il pleuvait. Mais Allen appréciait tant la pluie qu'il n'allait jamais se plaindre d'une telle chose.

Mais ces mots semblaient avoir convaincu Hagrid qui ouvrit la porte au blandin trempé jusqu'au os. Depuis quand pleuvait-il ? Allen ne les avait guère et venait seulement de le remarquer. Hagrid le contempla avec pitié, effrayé à l'idée qu'il attrape un rhume par sa faute et le laissa entrer dans sa cabane. De l'eau bouillait et Allen pouvait profiter de ses sifflements.

– Comment ça va Allen ? Tu prends soin du serpent ? Je te vois beaucoup moins avec Tim. Où est-il passé ?

Allen sourit d'une manière énigmatique qui ne disait rien qui vaille. Tremblant autant que le frêle maudit, Hagrid prit place et offrit une tasse de thé à son ami malgré l'hygiène douteuse de sa vaisselle.

– Merci bien… Alors Rubeus un grand garçon comme toi se laisse abattre par des mots stupides ?

– Mais…

Les yeux humides, Rubeus Hagrid ne pouvait inspirer que la pitié. Pourtant, il était imposant, on le croirait si fort et violent… Mais Rubeus était seulement un gros nounours pensant au bien de tous. Un homme bon au cœur pur, bien plus pur que celui d'Allen pensa avec joie le blandin.

— Ne te laisse pas impressionner par cette Rita. J'en fais mon affaire. Je ne la laisserai pas nuire une fois de plus.

– Mais Allen ! Son article vient à peine d'être publié et voilà que je reçois des menaces de morts…

Allen se mit à rire et faillit renverser son verre. Il se reprit et afficha finalement une expression sidérée et fatiguée.

– Les Hommes seraient aussi idiots ?

– Ils sont juste…

– Ne t'inquiète pas Rubeus. Continue de faire cours comme si rien n'était. Mais prends pas une bête dangereuse cette fois, ok ?

– Les Sombrals ?

– Je pensais plus aux Licornes ou aux Niffleurs mais bon… Tes Sombrals sont inoffensifs, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, il s'agit de l'unique troupeau dressé en Grande-Bretagne.

– Lulu aussi avait un troupeau de Sombrals, murmura Allen les yeux rêveurs sans même le réaliser.

– Le Professeur Lulubel ? Je ne savais que tu étais aussi familier avec elle.

– C'était une cousine en quelque sorte… Mais, je l'ai tuée. Dommage. Elle était devenue un si bon professeur. Je la regrette.

Hagrid renversa sa tasse et fixa Allen bouche-bée. Que venait-il de dire à l'instant ? Il est celui qui… Le demi-géant se mit à trembler, presque pris de convulsion mais Allen continuait de sourire comme à son habitude. Rien ne le perturbait, fidèle à lui-même.

– Ne sois pas étonné, voyons. Tu sais très que je possède autant d'épines qu'une rose. De beaux pétales rougeoyants mais une tige douloureusement épineuse…

Hagrid ne parvenait plus à articuler. Allen crut déceler dans son visage pourpre une forme de colère. Il devait probablement se répéter en boucle : « Dumbledore a confiance en lui, Dumbledore a confiance en lui ! »

– Le passé, Rubeus, le passé. Et ce jour, je ne ferais jamais plus de mal à une plante aussi sublime que Lulubel, n'ai crainte.

– Très bien…, grogna-t-il.

– L'important maintenant, c'est se débarrasser de cette Ombrage et de Rita. Elle est passée durant ton cours ?

– Pas encore.

– Tu verras, c'est très drôle !

Allen se leva, reprit sa cape trempée avant de l'enfiler à nouveau et d'offrir un sourire sincère à Hagrid.

– Si jamais, il y a un problème, je suis là

N'était-ce pas lui qui avait sauvé Buck ? À cette pensée, Hagrid sourit et se calma. Allen était devenu un homme bien et il sauvera Poudlard tout comme il avait secouru la tête de l'hippogriffe. Le temps du massacre était terminée.

– À plus tard, Allen.

– À plus tard, Rubeus. Je file, je risque d'être en retard.

* * *

Alors que ses élèves de quatrième année découvraient avec émerveillement les Sombrals, Hagrid souriait comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le crapaud qui hantait les environs. À vraie dire, les élèves étaient plus impressionnés par le fait qu'une chose invisible dévore la viande jetée par le professeur. Harry les observa tristement. Il en avait déjà vu. C'étaient eux qui tiraient les diligences. Il s'était cru fou mais finalement, Hagrid les voyait aussi.

– Qui peut me dire pourquoi la majorité d'entre vous ne peuvent le voir ?

Hermione leva rapidement la main, sans surprise.

– Seul ceux qui ont vu la mort sont capables de les apercevoir. C'est pour cela qu'en ces jours, ils ne sont plus que le symbole de mauvaise augure et sont considérés comme porteur de malheur.

– Hm! Hm!

– Oui, M'dame ?

– Vous n'avez aucune crainte à l'idée de leur faire étudier une créature aussi dangereuse ?

Certains élèves se mirent à pousser de petits gémissements de peur. Ils n'avaient en ce demi-géant et si Ombrage affirmait que ces créatures étaient nuisibles.

– Ils ne sont nullement dangereux, voyons, ils sont totalement apprivoisés. Regardez, Harry les caresse sans problème.

Et c'était vrai. Timidement, Théodore Nott suivit intrigué par ces étranges chevaux. Ils étaient plutôt mystiques sans réellement paraître agressives. Les deux garçons se laissèrent emportés par le charme des bêtes. Harry sourit à son voisin dont il n'avait jamais prêté attention. Un Serpentard… Mais il ne savait quoi réellement en penser depuis le changement brutal de Drago Malefoy, sans meneurs les serpents ne venaient plus dévorer ses œufs.

– Quoi ?! Mais êtes-vous fous, les garçons ?

– Non. Avant d'insinuer que ces animaux sont nocifs, veuillez vous acheter un miroir car vos assiettes de chaton…

– Comment ?! Un mois de retenu, Potter !

– Quoi ?!

– Mais voyons, M'dame, vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de punir un élève à ma place durant MON cours.

– Oh, mais je peux me permettre ce que je veux. Et ce n'est pas un hybride comme vous qui…

– Vous venez de dire quoi là, l'interrompit Harry.

Hagrid rougit et fit signe au jeune garçon de se taire. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer. Il fallait à tout prix garder le silence maintenant.

– Vous osez… parlez ainsi de Hagrid ?! Vous, cet abject crapaud…

Hermione venait de tirer Harry par la manche de peur que cela dégénère. Ils savaient tous comment cela allait se terminer si personnes n'intervenaient.

– Vous vouliez dire quelque chose, Potter.

– Je… Non, rien.

– C'est parfait comme ça.

Puis, elle nota de mots insultants sur son carnet à l'encontre du Professeur et disparut des bois. Harry aurait tout donné pour lui lancer un sort. Il ne sait lequel ! Endoloris ? Non, il ne fallait pas donner autant de crédit à l'ennemi… Mais si seulement il pouvait…

– Merci d'avoir voulu me défendre Harry.

Et le demi-géant serra l'adolescent dans ses bras sincèrement touchés par l'attention de Harry.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Link ramassait ces chauves-souris massacrées les une après les autres. Qui avaient pu faire une telle chose ? Les élèves après avoir découvert la vérité ou Dolores qui se savait espionner ? Link grimaçait à chaque nouvelle découverte. Allen les avait dressées. Lorsqu'il avait retrouvé « le » manoir, celui-ci laissé à l'abandon pendant bien trop longtemps en avait été infesté alors Allen les avait une à une dressés. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à faire, après tout, seul au milieu de ces champs à l'abandon de plusieurs hectares à une centaine de kilomètres de la ville. Il risque d'être sévèrement attristé de cette découverte. Il ne payait guère cher de la peau du coupable. Un être ayant osé volé la vie d'autant d'être aussi mignon et innocent ne pouvait n'être qu'un monstre sanguinaire et immoral.

Mais Allen lui jouait aux cartes avec Luna. Il était sur le point de remporter la victoire alors qu'une certaine Rita se pencha dangereusement vers lui de manière presque sensuelle. Il se savait craquant mais voyons ! Elle souriait grossièrement, caressant vivement ses lèvres d'un rouge pompant de ses doigts vernis. Elle avait décidément l'apparence d'une femme sûre d'elle, professionnelle dans le milieu et surtout manipulatrice. Aucune douceur ne s'échappait de cet être. En l'observant, assis, le visage levé vers elle, Allen songea à Lenalee. Lenalee, cette femme douce et maternelle qui avait tenté d'être là pour lui mais qu'il avait durement rejeté, Lenalee, cette femme qui l'a laissé aux mains de ce sociopathe de Tom…Alors, en cet instant, Allen pensa à quel point il détestait amèrement Rita Skeeter.

– Que puis-je pour vous charmante demoiselle ?

– J'ai entendu tant de choses à votre propos, Walker. Si vous pouviez m'accordiez une interview…

Allen se leva rapidement laissant Luna seule avec les cartes. La journaliste jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille. Elle était si impatiente de noircir l'image de ce séduisant jeune homme. Il fallait qu'elle lui trouve un passé bien dérangeant et des propos intolérables. Mais pour commencer parler de ses relations douteuses avec les élèves comme avec cette Serdaigle pourrait être un bon début. Allen s'approcha d'elle, prêt à l'empoigner, à l'inviter dans une danse macabre.

– Aucun problème. Venez donc dans mon bureau, commença Allen sans pouvoir contrôler un mouvement reptilien avec sa langue.

Il sourit à Luna et lui fit un petit signe de main avant de partir s'enfermer avec cette fameuse Rita Skeeter. Luna sourit aussi, tristement songeant à la violence du garçon qui se présentait dorénavant devant elle.

– Ne fais pas de bêtise, Allen.

* * *

_Une femme…_

_À la courte chevelure blonde…_

_Elle sent bon, probablement se parfume-t-elle… Une odeur de pomme…_

_Ses lèvres carmines s'animent…_

_Ses cils papillonnent… ses mains s'agitent autour de cette agaçante plume._

_Il l'écoute sans réellement l'écouter…_

_Il faudrait qu'elle cesse de s'animer ainsi._

_Et tout irait mieux._

_Il la prend par la main._

_Ses joues s'empourprent._

_Il l'ignore._

_Il colle abruptement son front au sien et plonge ses yeux dans ses verts iris à la recherche d'une chose…_

_D'une chose introuvable._

_Alors…_

_Et d'une lame argentée, il trancha les cervicales…_

_Et rouge fut sa chevelure comme autrefois… « Red »_

_Ses papiers étaient tachés, ainsi que ses habits._

_Link aimait l'écarlate… _

Allen se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit. Un cauchemar… Un simple cauchemar. Et son corps en tremblait encore. Il respira bruyamment ne parvenant pas à retrouver son souffle. Cette odieuse illusion faisait encore frémir son cœur. Assassiner une femme avec une arme blanche ? Quelle idée ! Pour un sorcier capable de donner la mort rapidement et proprement, ce serait réellement pervers de sa part. Mais au souvenir du sang qui giclait sur sa chemise blanche, du cœur qui peu à peu cessait de battre dans sa poitrine, de ses yeux verts qui s'éteignirent, Allen ne parvenait plus à reprendre son souffle. Cette chimère obscène et pourtant si excitante… Allen fixa un moment ses mains où nulles taches d'hémoglobines ne persistaient.

– Allen ?

Link s'approcha du blandin et s'assied auprès de lui examinant son visage dans la nuit noire. Les yeux du garçon luisait dans les ténèbres de cette atroce teinte or et ses pupilles étaient incroyablement fendus. Sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement et de façon exagérée. Alors sans réfléchir, il serra Allen dans ses bras bien qu'il le sentait d'une humeur agressive. N'était-ce pas la pleine Lune par ailleurs ? Les canines d'Allen paraissaient étrangement plus développées que cette matinée même.

– Lâche-moi…

Il semblait incapable de reprendre son souffle, perdu dans un état de panique intense. Il ne devait pas le toucher ainsi, l'étreindre ainsi… Il voulait _détruire_.

– Ce n'est rien Allen…

Malgré lui, Allen griffait le vampire qui tentait de toute son âme l'apaiser. Ses instincts sous-développés de lycanthrope le poussait à vouloir déchiqueter cet individu en lambeaux. Décidément son projet d'aide aux loups-garous n'avançait que très peu. Un maléfice incurable… Touts les maléfices sont incurables.

Link caressa doucement le crane du maudit en passant avec douceur ses doigts dans chacun de ses cheveux. Une caresse au niveau de la tête est généralement très agréable pour les enfants et est souvent utilisées afin de les calmer.

Lentement, Allen se rendormit et tomba mollement dans les bras du vampire. Link se doutait bien que les « drogues » offertes par Severus devaient bien y être pour quelque chose. Allen ne s'était jamais rendormi aussi vite après un cauchemar durant toutes les années où ils avaient pu vivre ensemble. Encore fallait-il qu'il dorme.

Et alors que la tête du maudit reposait lamentablement dans ses bras, Link ressentit cette joie perverse et interdite que tout être humain ou presque humain ressente à un moment donnée… L'être aimé en situation de faiblesse, blottit dans ses bras, à la recherche d'une aide… Avec une odeur de sang frais collée à sa peau encore juvénile malgré le poids des ans… En situation de pouvoir, en position dominante, dégoûté par sa propre nature, Link ne put s'empêcher de goûter à ces appétissants ensembles d'hémoglobines. Dommage que son cœur ne pouvait réellement battre… Le vampire pouvait sentir affluer dans ses veines inertes, la douce saveur toxique du désir… Mais alors que sa langue de vipère vint à en capter quelques molécules, Link songea au fait que le sang d'Allen n'avait jamais eu une saveur aussi acide… Allen avait joué avec un autre être… Dont le sang est incroyablement mauvais… Frustré, Link plongea ses crocs acérés dans la peau endormie et savoura avec délice ce liquide tant aimé. Son corps se réchauffa dans un même temps que celui de son compagnon. Et ensemble, ils purent s'abandonner dans les menaçants bras de Morphée.

* * *

Déjeunant en la compagnie de Luna et de Hermione, Harry recracha sa tartine alors que la Gryffondor lui fit la lecture du nouvel article de la Gazette du Sorcier.

_**« Retrouvée la gorge tranchée, inerte au sol, les bras croisés d'une manière similaire à cette présentation d'un cadavre durant les obsèques, Rita Skeeter, journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier, a été assassiné au environ de mardi après-midi selon l'autopsie. Les médicomages pensent qu'elle aurait pu recevoir le sortilège de la mort juste avant d'être égorgée, signifiant alors une mort sans souffrance. Un enquête sera ouverte et un hommage sera rendue en fin de semaine.**_

_**Gardez l'œil ouvert, le Monde des sorciers semblent désormais aux mains de fanatiques mages noires… »**_

Harry observa le visage de Dolores Ombrage se décomposait à la lecture de la nouvelle avec un plaisir inavouable. Il ne fallait jamais jouir de la mort d'un individu. Et pourtant Harry ne pouvait qu'être heureux. Cette femme n'avait créé que la discorde en salissant les noms de tous les individus de Poudlard. Néanmoins, Potter nota que Dumbledore paraissait anéanti au côté de Rogue qui, quant à lui, souriait avec satisfaction. Finalement, son âme était tout autant corrompu que ce Professeur de Potion abusif des plus faibles, triomphants sur les proies, se libérant des grandes frustrations de sa vie… Se savoir peu différent d'un tel monstre n'égayait en rien le jeune Harry Potter.

– Allen ! Les Joncheruines te rongent les oreilles…

– Ce n'est rien, M… Luna. J'ai des insecticides.

La jeune fille pouffa un instant tandis que le Gryffondor pâlit à la vue de son Professeur. Depuis combien de temps était-il à leurs côtés ? Pâle, le visage hanté par des cernes généreux, Allen peinait à boire son thé sans le renverser. Semblable à un mort-vivant, il serait ironique de le savoir maître de nécromancie.

– Professeur, avez-vous entendu les nouvelles ?

– Quelles nouvelles, M. Potter ?

– L'assassinat de Rita Skeeter.

Cette fois-ci, Allen renversa pour de bon son thé. Il eut néanmoins le réflexe de rapidement nettoyer à l'aide d'un coup de baguette. Hermione le dévisagea d'un regard inquisiteur ce à quoi Luna lui répondit par un regard noir.

– Professeur ?

– Ainsi, elle est bel et bien morte…

Il eut un petit rire déplacé et finit son déjeuner avant de laisser Luna se collait quelque peu contre lui. Il était maintenant officiel pour éviter les pensées déplacées dans la tête des petits élèves que Allen était le parrain de la Serdaigle. Bien évidemment, c'était totalement faux mais recréer le lien qui les unissait serait bien trop compliqué.

– Hé bien, cela fera un scarabée de moins !

– Ne vouliez-vous pas dire un moustique ?

– Ou un cafard ?

– Qu'importe, les enfants.

Cette femme pouvait bien représenter toutes insectes. Du moment qu'il était nuisible et répugnant aux yeux d'autrui, elle pourrait porter le terme.


	24. Chapter 24

Alors que les événements derniers secouaient Poudlard tout entier, que Dolores Ombrage commençait à perdre patience, la plupart des élèves furent finalement convaincus du retour de Lord Voldemort. Certes, des choses étranges se déroulaient en extérieurs et la conviction certaine avec laquelle Ombrage faisait taire les dissidents les poussaient finalement à croire au contraire. Et puis, ce n'était pas sans compter des surprenantes paroles de Drago Malefoy. Il ne l'avait jamais nié, Voldemort était de retour. Point. Il n'allait pas applaudir Potter pour l'avoir annoncer ou le soutenir comme un chien, mais il le savait bien que le maître de son père était de retour. Les Serpentards furent tellement surpris qu'ils crurent le garçon malade et le força à se rendre à l'infirmerie. La plupart d'entre eux, aussi fils ou fille de Mangemorts le savaient très bien mais ne risquaient pas de l'admettre. Il fallait savoir soutenir ses parents. Mais Drago n'avait aucune envie de soutenir le sien. Il repensa à la terreur qu'il avait vécue durant la retenue du Professeur Walker et chancela. À chaque instant où il tentait de se remémorer cet événement qui avait chamboulé sa vie sa tension baissait et il se trouva fiévreux.

_« Et n'oublie pas… une bêtise de plus et ce sera parti pour un nouveau tour de manège entre toi et moi, Malefoy Junior »_

Frissonnant à ce souvenir, Drago grimaça. Depuis lors, il supportait très mal la compagnie des autres Serpentards. Il n'avait plus tellement envie de partager leur petit jeu.

Et alors qu'il se retrouvait en cours avec Ombrage, il n'eut pas le courage de tenter la carte de séduction. Cette femme n'avait rien à faire ici. Incapable d'enseigner, capable de retourner le cerveau des élèves les plus faibles… Il aimerait bien qu'elle se fasse renvoyer. Mais cela était impossible, probablement. Envoyée par le Ministère, elle possédait en effet plus de pouvoir que Dumbledore. Et ces vilaines introspections ne tarderaient pas entraîner le renvoi de certains professeurs.

Et puis, il avait osé contredire le crapaud rose concernant les maléfices et les contre-maléfices. Le voilà affublé d'une heure de retenue. Au moins, il n'en subissait pas une semaine de retenue comme cet idiot de Potter incapable de se maîtriser.

Mais alors qu'il ressortait avec la main en sang, il eut juste envie d'utiliser à nouveau son statut pour se défendre.

« Mon père en entendra parler »

Il tapait du pied alors que le sang s'écoulait encore de chair à vive. Et quelle honte ce fut de tomber sur ce stupide Potter plaisantant avec ses deux amis tout aussi idiots qu'étaient Ron et Hermione. Le rouquin lui lança un regard de pur haine alors que Hermione paraissait incertaine. Le visage de Harry se figea, il ne dit rien, l'observa un instant d'un air gêné. Drago était certain qu'il prenait un vif plaisir à le savoir humilier. Et en effet, Harry y songea. Mais il ne pouvait nier que depuis l' « accident », il n'avait pas eu à se plaindre du Serpentard. Alors embarrassé, il lui tendit le petit pot de pommade.

— Tiens. Cela devrait te soulager…

— Hein?!

– Pour tes plaies sur la main…

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Potter.

Harry eut un sourire arrogant avant de ranger la crème.

– Très bien, c'est toi qui vois. Une pommade conçue par Severus Rogue en personne et qui déjà a tant soulagé toutes victimes d'Ombrage n'aidera pas le pauvre martyre Drago Malefoy.

– Très amusant, Potter. Aller, donne-la moi donc si elle est si impressionnante.

– Et le mot magique ?

Le blond grogna avant de murmurer un vague s'il te plaît et de récupérer furtivement la pommade. Dans des instants comme ça, il n'était plus temps de se faire la guerre, il fallait pacifier avec l'ennemi.

* * *

Minerva non plus ne supportait pas ce crapaud et souriait de triomphe à chaque entente des railleries de l'enfantin professeur Walker à son encontre. Elle espérait avec impatience que les jumeaux Weasley qui n'avaient fait parler d'eux que pour de minimes sottises, préparaient un plan d'attaque mémorable à l'encontre de Dolores. Mais Octobre n'était même pas encore terminé. L'année ne faisait encore que débuter. Elle était certaine que très bientôt, les lumières jailliront de part en part et que la fête sera de retour à Poudlard.

Même Halloween avait été annulé. D'après la Grande Inquisitrice, habitués les élèves à des ambiances de fêtes seraient bien trop néfastes pour leur éducation. Alors Poudlard avait été plongé dans la mélancolie de l'automne sans Jack'O'Lanterne ou de musiques entraînantes. Mais au moins, Harry pouvait sortir au Pré-au-lard avec sa chère Luna. Il avait demandé à Hermione et Ron de sortir sans lui, profiter ensemble de cette sortie. Prétexte pour son propre bonheur.

Il savait Luna distraite, rêveuse aux paroles incohérentes mais cela lui réchauffait le cœur. LA légèreté d'esprit de la jeune fille le soulageait. Elle ne lui demanda pas d'aller dans un petit restaurant niais aux couleurs rosées mais simplement de visiter les contrées bien plus sauvages du Pre-au-Lard. Elle s'émerveilla lorsqu'ils se rapprochèrent du Saule Cogneur.

– Il est mignon. Crois-tu qu'il voudrait bien prendre le thé avec nous ?

– Je ne crois pas Luna…

Celui-ci commença à agiter violemment ses branches alors Harry saisit un bâton et toucha le centre de l'arbre qui cessa de bouger, avant d'inviter Luna à le suivre dans les souterrains.

– Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait parvenir à la Cabane Hurlante par ici.

– Je ne le sais que depuis l'an dernier avec Sirius…

Luna avait été mise au courant de la situation. Harry avait confiance en elle encore plus qu'en Hermione. Mais il se rendit compte que tandis qu'elle servait à soulager son âme, lui ne l'avait jamais écouté. Il avait quelquefois remis à leurs places ceux qui l'harcelaient mais n'avait jamais cherché à connaître son histoire, sa famille.

Alors que la lumière disparaissait, Harry se retourna vers la jeune fille vérifiant qu'elle se trouvait en sécurité avant de remarquer une lueur or familière.

Mais Allen n'était pas là. Juste elle et lui.

– Lumos !

– Cet endroit n'est plus entretenu, dit-elle avec joie en admirant araignées et autres parasites.

– Luna…

– Oui ?

Elle lui fit face avec ses habituels yeux argentés. Il tenta vainement de cacher ses tremblements.

– tu es comme Allen…

Que lui avait-dit le Professeur déjà ? Ah oui, Noah…

– Cela ne fait rien, Harry. Néah et Mana ont décidé de passer au-dessus de tout ça, maintenant.

Il ne savait pas réellement ce que cela voulait dire mais lorsqu'il aperçut une profonde souffrance poindre dans le regard de la Serdaigle, il l'étreignit chaleureusement.

– Fais attention, les nargoles font en profiter pour s'infiltrer dans tes cheveux.

— On s'en fiche.

Le vent raisonna dans la vieille cabane alors que les deux adolescents s'installèrent pour prendre le goûter dans ces lieux mystiques et inhabités.

– Donc il n'y a pas de fantômes ici ?

– Pas le moindre.

– Ça sent l'animal.

– Oui, c'est là que Lupin se cachait durant ses transformations.

– Pauvre Lupin…

Ils entendirent les couinements de divers animales in-identifiable, et peu à peu Harry colla sa tête contre celle de Luna en somnolant.

– Crois-tu qu'il est douloureux de mourir, Harry ?

– Je n'en ai aucune idée. Es-tu déjà… morte une fois ? J'veux dire… Tu t'es réincarnée, non ?

– Autrefois, il y a bien longtemps, je ne sais plus trop quand, j'étais un homme… J'avais tué mon frère, il était devenu fou, il voulait abréger _ça. _Si seulement nous étions jamais revenus… Mais il fut de retour au travers de cet enfant… Dans un cirque et je n'eus nulle d'autre choix que de prendre ce garçon sous mon aile, l'élevant et le protégeant comme un père. Je crois bien que moi-même je n'avais pas réellement conscience de ce qui se déroulait durant ces trois années. Et puis, _ils_ m'ont retrouvé et l'enfant m'a tué. Me voilà renaît dans une famille aimante et stable… Ma mère me manque, bien sûr mais…

Luna souriait en racontant son récit bien trop flou aux oreilles de Harry bien qu'il crut comprendre que c'était elle qui éduqué Allen.

Alors, il se pressa contre elle alors qu'ils frissonnaient de plus en plus dans ce lieu insalubre sous l'orage pointant et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'heure de rentrée. Il fallait juste se taire, maintenant et oublier. Se laisser envahir par la musique du vent et l'orchestre de la foudre… laisser la pluie pénétrait sa chair et somnolait dans les bras de l'autre.

Mais après une pause aussi intense et relaxante, Harry ne doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait. À peine fut il rentrer au collège qu'Allen l'intercepta et le balança littéralement dans son bureau.

– Très bien Harry. Aujourd'hui, c'est Halloween et je compte bien profiter d'une petite escapade horripilante avec vous.

– Quoi ?!

– Vous avez affirmé que vous désiriez être auprès de Dumbledore pour la mission. Il n'est pas question que l'on prenne ce vieux pour une telle quête. Alors vous et moi, on va se débrouiller, ensemble et on tuera Tom. C'est bien clair.

– Quoi ?!

Les choses allaient bien trop vite, il venait à peine de rentrer que le voilà emporter dans une mission périlleuse sans le moindre temps de pause et de préparation.

Mais Allen était bien trop impatient. Après avoir recollé les pièces de puzzles à l'aide de Dumbledore, il repéra enfin l'Horcruxe. Il n'avait pas été là lorsque Tom l'eut caché. Mais maintenant…

Il prit Harry par le col, vérifia s'il avait pris sa baguette et en sortant de Poudlard, transplana jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte alors que le Survivant n'avait même pas encore réaliser ce que l'on attendait de lui.

– Professeur !

– Mais venez Harry! Allez levez-vous.

Ils étaient tous deux à la plage, à l'entrée d'une grotte dont Allen était visiblement occupé à analyser l'ouverture.

– Bien… Du Tom tout craché.

Rapidement, il s'entailla le poignet et laissa le sang couler le long de l'entrée avant que celle-ci ne les laisse passer. Ils coururent à l'intérieur et Harry remarqua un long lac où trônait au centre une charmante coupe en argent.

– L'Horcruxe est là-bas ?

– C'est cela, il va falloir passer à l' aide de la barque.

Tremblant de froid, Harry songeait encore à ces instants paisibles et relaxants qu'il avait vécu avec Luna. Et le voilà à la main de ce bourreau… Mais Allen eut un geste sympathique dans l'instant en posant sur ses épaules sa cape afin de le réchauffer. Il avait entraîné le garçon sans réellement réfléchir ou même prévenir le directeur. Il risquait de la payer très cher… Alors, au moins, il se devait de protéger le jeune Potter.

Il le prit par la main et le fit avancer sur la barque, et alors qu'ils se déplaçaient lentement en silence sur le lac trouble, Allen eut un très mauvais pressentiment. Ce lac, cette eau, ces murmures que lui seul semblaient entendre… Allen serra naïvement sa baguette en se remémorant que s'il y avait un problème d'Inferis, il saura s'en défaire. Qui diable avait enseigné la nécromancie à Tom ? Lui-même. Alors il ne se laissera pas vaincre par ces pitoyables cadavres en mouvement.

– Professeur, j'entends des sortes de claquements sous l'eau…

– Hm ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, Harry, tu es avec moi.

– Justement.

Vexé, Allen lui jeta un regard noir avant de l'aider à remonter sur la minuscule île. Il examina un instant la sublime coupe trônant au centre alors que son Professeur la fixait d'un air hésitant, plongé dans la contemplation de la surface de l'eau ou du moins du liquide semblable à de l'eau qui s'y trouvait. Harry resta à l'écart se demandant ce que voyait Allen à cet instant. Son reflet ou…

– Je me demande si l'Horcruxe est vraiment là, je ne peux peut-être guère le ressentir du fait de cette étrange breuvage maudit…

– Hé bien, vérifions s'il y est, histoire de ne pas s'être déplacé pour rien.

Puis malgré lui, il observa le poignet ensanglanté de son Professeur. Le sang était encore frais, alors pourquoi Allen ne l'avait pas renfermé ? Sa magie était assez puissante pour cela, non ?

– Il faut la boire, annonça Allen sur un ton catégorique.

– Comment…

– Je connais Tom mieux que quiconque, Harry.

Harry réalisa qu'en cet instant angoissant et atroce, Allen l'appeler Harry et non M. Potter comme le fait le Professeur Rogue.

– Vous vous êtes déjà sacrifié pour l'entrée, je peux…

– Non.

– Mais…

– Tu ne réalises pas à quel danger tu te soumets en buvant cette horreur. Moi, en tant qu'adulte, je peux me le permettre.

Allen saisit la petite coupole posée volontairement au côté de la chose et il avala rapidement une gorgée du liquide. À peine l'eut-il ingurgité qu'il vacilla et dût se rattraper à la coupe, haletant se retenant d'hurler.

– Professeur ?

– Ça… Va… Harry. Peut-être finalement aurais-je besoin d'un minimum d'aide afin de la boire toute entière.

– Très bien, répondit froidement Harry malgré lui.

Alors, Allen but à nouveau un peu de l'eau avant de s'effondrer au sol dans un hurlement de douleur. Il gémit mais ne dit toujours rien avant de relever son visage vers l'adolescent. Le front couvert de sueur, l'œil gauche sanguinolent, les lèvres bleues, il faisait peur à voir.

Mais il souriait, encore et toujours.

Harry s'agenouilla près du Professeur et l'aida à avaler encore une fois ce liquide toxique. Brusquement il repoussa Harry, ses yeux prenant lentement une teinte or. Les lèvres pincées, les veines saillantes, Allen saisit le garçon par le cou avant de violemment le plaquer au sol. Son visage était défiguré par un rictus mêlant joie et colère.

– Alors, Tom ? Qu'est-ce que cela fait d'avoir atteint un tel pouvoir ?

– Je…

Allen l'enfonça presque dans le sable environnant. Harry commença a asphyxié et à se débattre. Mais Allen avait bien trop de force. Pourtant, ses mains tremblaient encore et toujours et l'épuisement se lisait dans ses traits. Sa chevelure neige retomba lamentablement sur son despotique visage lui configurant un aspect de rudesse encore jamais atteint. Malgré sa candeur apparente, Allen aimait se montrait subtil et noble.

– Professeur, s'il vous plaît…

Mais Allen ne semblait pas l'entendre. Son œil gauche s'agitait violemment à en sortir de son orbite alors qu'un flot pourpre s'écoulait le long de sa joue.

– Ça t'amuses, hein ? Te torturer, de tuer ? Tu te sens puissant, dominant. Tu aimes ça…Tu aimes voir les Hommes s'agenouillaient devant ta personne, tu jouis de leur cris de douleur et leur lamentables gémissements alors que tu t'apprêtes à leur voler leur vie d'un coup de baguette...Tellement pitoyable… Et moi qui ne suis rien d'autre que ton chien ! Ahaha !

Dans un rire nerveux, ll approcha son visage de celui du Survivant qui pouvait dorénavant ressentir son souffle atroce contre son visage alors que le sang gouttait sur sa peau… La démence dévorait les yeux d'Allen alors que désormais, ses paroles n'étaient plus qu'un murmure.

– Hé bien, moi aussi, j'apprécie cette sensation… De savoir un être misérable que toi au pied d'un être aussi misérable que moi… Quel plaisir, mon petit Tom !

– Professeur Walker !

– Lorsqu'ensemble nous avons organisé des massacres… Alors que les morts s'enchaînaient, qu'une pille de cadavres prêtes à brûler se former, j'ai songé à une chose importante… Est-ce toi qui a fait de moi ce que je suis ou moi qui t'es formé ainsi ? Oh, tu répondras bien que je fus toujours et à jamais ta marionnette. Cependant… Serais-tu arrivé jusqu'ici sans moi ? Le pouvoir que tu exerçais sur un sorcier puissant de mon rang te donnait une forme de confiance et t'a permis de réussir ! Tom…

Et pourtant Allen paraissait plus souffrir que prendre plaisir dans cette dévastatrice hallucination.

Ses mains se resserrèrent autour du cou du jeune garçon et il mordilla jusqu'au sang les lèvres de l'adolescent à travers un baiser insolent, d'humiliation. Répugné, Harry parvint enfin à le repousser et le jeta contre la coupe de pierre et d'argent contre laquelle sa tête vint se frapper brutalement. Le visage pourpre du fait du sang, Allen était en effet misérable. Frémissant de peur, Harry se releva péniblement, encore haletant. Ce professeur voulait sa mort. Perdu dans ses souvenirs le voilà confondant lui Harry Potter avec Tom Jedusor. Finalement, ils se ressemblaient bel et bien. Puis, Harry s'avança et vint lui faire boire. Cette fois-ci, Allen ne se montra pas violent et se mit juste à gémir tel un chien battu en se recroquevillant sur soi-même. Il ne voulait ni entendre ni voir.

– Je ne voulais pas… Toujours la destruction… Que ce soit pour Néah, Red, pour Allen et ses divers pseudonymes, la destruction paraissait toujours être la bonne solution face à ces souffrances.

Ignorant ses plaintes, Harry continua à abreuver son professeur qui commençait à repousser, les yeux exorbités, des monstres invisibles. L'adolescent soupira. Tout était bientôt fini, la potion n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il prit un dernier volume d'eau et Allen hurla en enfonçant ses ongles dans ses bras avant de se taire et de morfondre dans le silence. Harry attrapa l'Horcruxe tout heureux dans ses mains et commença à relever son Professeur.

– C'est bon, Professeur ! Nous n'avons plus qu'à rentrer et vous pourriez vous reposer.

– Qu'est-ce que cela ?!

Il saisit brutalement le médaillon et l'observa sur toutes ses coutures avant de baisser pitoyablement les bras, défaitiste. Il s'était fait avoir.

– C'est un faux, M. Potter.

– Quoi ?! Tout ça pour rien !

De rage, Harry jeta le médaillon dans le lac. Un dernier soubresaut agitant tout naturellement les eaux puis le silence. Haletant et tremblant, Allen tentait de se redresser de lui-même et d'atteindre la barque. Soudain, une main surgit des profondeurs du lac.

– Ah !

– Ce n'est rien, M. Potter… Juste un cadavre ambulant.

De nouveau tout sourire, contemplant avec euphorie les cadavres sortirent du lac et les entourés, les piégeant dans leurs putrides amas de chairs. Allen fit apparaître un piano céleste et se mit à jouer sa mélodie préférée. Celle qui avait permis le commencement de début et de la fin, celle qui avait tant bercé son cœur.

– Et soudain l'enfant s'endormit…

Harry commença à somnoler emporté par la douce mélodie. Il se sentait pénétrait par ces ondes sonores si maternelles si protectrices. Son corps résonnait par-delà les ondes, et il se laissa tomber dans les bras de son professeur. (Et soudain l'enfant s'endormit)

* * *

– Scandaleux !

– Professeur Dumbledore…

– Comment as-tu pu ?! Sans même m'en parler…

Assis face au directeur, Allen, extraordinairement pâle, les mains que plus tremblantes, était recroquevillé sur le fauteuil, à la recherche de la moindre once de chaleur. Bien trop épuisé, il n'osait levé le visage vers son supérieur, hors-de-lui.

– Ombrage se demandait où étiez-vous passé ! Elle se doute de quelque chose, Allen. Et tu as mis Harry en danger !

– Pour ce que le destin lui réserve…

– Ce n'est pas un jeu, Allen, et tu le sais bien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, mais il m'a paru effrayé.

– Je ne sais pas, excusez-moi. À un moment donné, il y a un grand blanc dans ma mémoire.

– Juste après avoir bu la potion ?

– Évidemment. Il se peut que j'ai quelque peu violenté le garçon.

– Quelque peu violenté ?! Je t'ai donné ma confiance Allen et Harry s'est trouvé en grave danger ce soir…

Dumbledore reprit rapidement son calme et préféra s'asseoir face à son professeur. Il aurait fait de même. Il aurait emmené Harry avec lui, en cette terrifiante grotte aux mesquins inferis. Allen était-il un sorcier moins doué ? Dumbledore en doutait vaguement mais à la différence du maudit, lui possédait la fameuse baguette de sureau alors oui, Harry Potter serait plus en sécurité avec le vieux directeur qu'avec cet instable Professeur aux phantasmes inhumains.

– Écoutez… Ce fut un échec. Il n'y avait pas d'horcruxe. Néanmoins, j'ai garanti la sécurité de Harry presque tout du long du voyage.

– Ce « presque » m'effraye, Allen.

– Je pensais parvenir à rester lucide malgré les maléfices de Tom, mais je me suis surestimé.

– C'est bien que tu le reconnaisses, Allen.

Allen soupira en restant en position fœtale. Le froid rongeait ses os tandis qu'il peinait à différencier le réel de l'imaginaire. Plongé dans un délire hallucinatoire, tout ce que désirait Allen était d'être auprès de Link, en sécurité.

– Vous avez fini maintenant ?

– Non, Allen. Ombrage s'est beaucoup plainte à votre sujet et je crains qu'elle fasse un rapport destructeur sur votre compte.

– Elle n'en fera rien, je vous le garantis, affirma-t-il d'un sourire mystérieux.

– Pas de meurtre ?

– Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas de ce genre-là, Dumbledore.

Le vieux directeur le jugea d'un regard sévère alors que Flumesec vint lui picorer le visage. Allen le repoussa avec douceur, ne souhaitant aucunement blesser une si précieuse créature. À cet instant, le phénix versa une larme sur son poignet et sa plaie qui commençait à s'infecter se referma et disparu totalement sans la moindre cicatrice. Allen remercia l'oiseau, surpris. Celui-ci voulait à la fois le punir de ses mensonges et le guérir… Quelle terrible ambivalence.

– Sans te le cacher, Allen, je te croyais coupable de l'assassinat de Mademoiselle Skeeter. Mais si tu affirmes ne plus procéder ainsi…

– Douterez-vous de moi, Professeur ?

Le visage soutenu par sa main gauche, légèrement souriant, Allen attendait une parole de plus de la part d'Albus. Mais elle ne sut venir.

– Sachez simplement que je ne laisserais aucuns parasites contaminer vos protégés.

Le blandin se leva enfin et quitta lentement la salle, les jambes lourdes. Il ne s'était pas encore remis du breuvage de Tom et une longue nuit accompagnée d'une potion de sommeil sans rêve ne serait pas de refus pour son corps et son âme torturés.


	25. Chapter 25

Baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, les élèves écoutaient les propos de leur professeur afin de pouvoir transformer leur hérisson en pelote d'épingle. Habituellement, ils auront été probablement enthousiasmés à l'idée de le faire mais la domination de Dolores Ombrage sur le collège déprimait tous et toutes. Minerva MacGonagall aurait tant voulu que Poudlard redevint le bon vieux Poudlard où elle avait grandit, et où maintenant elle enseignait avec tant d'acharnement et de passion.

L'air ennuyée et fatiguée, elle se détendit en se promenant le long des couloirs, avant de découvrir un chiroptère punaisé sur le mur, la chair encore vive sous l'effet des clous. Elle trembla de stupeur et de fureur. Comment était-ce possible? Puis, elle remarqua une main blanche et élégante la retirer avec douceur.

– Par Merlin ! Howard… Depuis combien de temps ?

– Plus de deux semaines… Je ne parvins pas à attraper le coupable. Je pense qu'ils sont plusieurs.

– Allen doit être dévasté. De telles horreurs sur ces créatures qu'il affectionne tant...

– Mieux vaut que ce soit moi qui attrape ces bouchers si on ne veut pas un génocide de ceux-ci, dit-il avec un vague sourire.

– Voyons, Allen ne serait pas si cruel.

– Bien évidemment, répondit-il sans être convaincu.

– Oh que non… Je leur ferai manger leurs propres orteils si je trouvais ces infâmes tueurs.

Link fut légèrement renversé en arrière alors que Allen l'attrapait gentiment par-derrière. Le maudit s'efforçait à sourire malgré la peine qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Il hésitait maintenant. Devrait-il laisser Miss Teigne et Salieri se baladaient seuls dans le château afin de capture le ou les coupables ou devrait-il les mettre en sécurité ? Les tueurs n'en avaient certainement pas après les chauves-souris mais simplement tout ce qui pourrait servir de garde. Heureusement le sifflement rassurant et réconfortant du serpent résonna dans ses oreilles et celui-ci sortit timidement la tête de son col avant de s'enrouler délicatement autour de sa nuque. Presque âgé d'une année, le serpent restait d'une taille minime. En tant que cadeau d'Hagrid, Allen devait se l'avouer, il croyait avoir affaire à un reptile de plusieurs mètres. Cependant, il se servait parfois du venin du serpent afin de concocter de nouveau remèdes et il avait impressionné par la puissance de celui-ci. Il l'avait testé sur un homme du même genre d'Ombrage venant du Ministère et n'avait su que dire face au résultat. L'individu avait, en quelque seconde, changé de couleurs dans un faible gémissement de douleur avant de rapidement rendre l'âme. Notant chacune de ses observations, il avait fait part des résultats à Severus qui, bien que gardant la même expression renfrogné, avait été subjugué par une telle découverte et s'en était même procuré plusieurs échantillons. Bien évidemment, le fait qu'Allen ait sacrifié la vie d'un homme pour cela était tout bonnement immoral. Cependant, Allen aurait bien testé la chose sur lui-même si son système immunitaire était moins affaibli. Alors il s'était servi parmi les êtres qui considéraient comme bien trop dangereux. De toute façon, _elles_ lui disaient tout. Il était mauvais, hanté par la rage. Pensant comme Tom, prêt à faire disparaître les « sang-de-bourbe ». En éliminant les cafards de cette espèce, Allen se sentait bien loin des remords. Et comme il était comique de songer à cela en se remémorant que durant son adolescence, il lui était inconcevable de tuer qui que ce soit et le simple fait de se souvenir de tout le sang qu'il avait déjà tant versé.

– Mais Walker, ne dites pas des choses comme ça !

– Hé bien, MacGonagall vous voyez les choses avec trop d'innocence. Il est question ici de démons, d'abjects individus, de répugnantes créatures, de sales porcs de tueurs, de…

– Je crois qu'elle a compris, Allen.

– Bref, de personnes non recommandables qui ont osé volé la vie de nos précieuses chauves-souris. Et pour cela, je m'en excuse, mais ils méritent pire que la mort, finit-il avec un vilain rictus alors que ses yeux tendaient vers l'or.

Minerva frémit d'horreur en songeant à toutes les tortures auxquelles pouvait penser le Professeur Walker. Il avait l'air tant sincère dans son discours qu'elle avait compris Link lui lança un regard désolé, empressé que cette conversation se termine.

– Savez-vous que Dolores Ombrage a commencé à regrouper plusieurs individus afin d'avoir une équipe pour se débarrasser des « choses » qui pourraient gêner…

– On s'en doute bien.

Mais personne n'osa ajouter quoi que ce soit à la vue du regard glacial du professeur de sortilège. Probablement, croyait-il cette équipe inquisitrice responsable de ce massacre de chauve-souris et probablement cela était vrai. Cependant, la haine qui pouvait ressentir à leur égard était si forte que sans mot, ils l'avaient compris.

– Que diriez-vous de nous rejoindre pour une partie de carte, MacGonagall ? Link et moi avions prévu d'en faire une pendant la pause. Loin des crapauds roses, bien sûr.

Link grimaça, sachant très bien qu'Allen désirait inviter Minerva afin de déranger le vampire. Il ne voulait aucune remarque indécente et craignait le comportement instable de son compagnon.

* * *

Alors, en ce début d'après-midi, alors qu'Allen enseignait les règles du jeu à MacGonagall et que non loin se tenait Severus Rogue, Link suait à grosses gouttes effrayé à l'idée du moindre débordement.

– Ohoh ! Cela m'a l'air bien amusant !

– Mais bien sûr que ça l'est, ma chère ! Les Moldus le confirmeront. Ainsi que Severus.

Minerva jeta un regard étonné à Severus qui détourna la tête, humilié. Il venait à l'origine chercher les matières premières que lui avaient promises Allen mais celui l'avait presque forcé à rester avec eux. Rogue ne lui devait rien, il pouvait très bien s'il le souhaitait s'en aller. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il avait plongé ses yeux noirs dans le regard gris de son collègue, il avait pu discerner l'inquiétude et la crainte. Quelque chose de dangereux se tramait au-dehors. D'un autre côté, le professeur de potion se sentait extrêmement nerveux à l'idée que les élèves soient en danger. Mais probablement que la menace pesait à l'instant seulement sur les professeurs.

– Quinte !

– Un bon début Minerva !

Allen entama paisiblement sa tasse de thé. Pour la première partie de la vieille femme, il était bien décidé à ne pas tricher. Link de son côté toujours aussi peu doué n'avait aucune combinaison et ne cherchait pas spécialement à en trouver. Il préférait les échecs et Allen lui avait promis qu'ils y joueraient par la suite.

– Allez, Severus, viens donc te joindre à nous, sinon je ne donnerais rien.

– De même, Walker. Je peux très bien vous refusez toutes ces potions, rétorqua-t-il avec un affreux rictus.

Allen se tut sachant très bien qu'il avait raison. Il ne pourrait se passer de touts ces remèdes. Sa vie serait un enfer jusqu'à la fin, et il ne pouvait le nier, que cette fois-ci, quoi que ce soit qui pourrait soulager sa souffrance ne serait pas de trop.

Son regard se voila de tristesse. Son corps dépérissait et tenir correctement ses cartes lui semblait à extraordinaire effort.

Link le remarqua et le fixa avec inquiétude. Il ne savait pas, lui, qu'il était actuellement rongé par un maléfice mortel.

Le vampire vint se caler contre le blandin dévoilant ainsi ses cartes. Mais Allen n'y prêta aucune attention. Link et lui, face à un adversaire, ne faisait plus qu'un. Que serait-ci sans ce vampire diplomate ? Rien, probablement. Il se serait suicidé depuis si longtemps…

Link ne l'avait-il pas déjà secouru de lui-même des années de cela ?

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ingurgiter ce venin extraordinairement puissant qui en quelque seconde aurait pu mettre fin à sa vie.

Était-ce un adolescent, un jeune homme ou un adulte à cet instant ?

Allen ne serait restitué ce souvenir à la date correcte.

Il se souvint seulement des caresses, de sa voix mélodieuse, et de son regard réconfortant.

Link était un homme bien. Et il était rare qu'Allen ait une pensée aussi douce et simple envers autrui. L'espèce humaine n'était qu'à ses yeux des êtres pervers et orgueilleux perpétuellement à la recherche de domination, de se jouir de l'échec de l'autre afin de se rassurer dans sa propre médiocrité. Mais Link était différent, lui. Un homme bienveillant, tout simplement bienveillant.

– Ce n'est plus du jeu ! Vous vous armez contre moi !

– Faites équipe avec Severus dans ce cas-là.

– Il n'en… est pas question.

– Tu n'es pas amusant…

Et désireux d'en finir en beauté, Allen abattit une quinte flush royal sur la table. Minerva soupira, attristée par sa défaite. Ce jeu moldu était bien étrange à ses yeux et tout comme Link, les échecs lui paraissaient bien plus amusant.

Puis, alors qu'Allen plongeait lentement dans un profond sommeil, Severus vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés.

– Pourrais-je un jour sortir ?

– Rien ne t'oblige de rester, Severus… Mais prend-garde, j'ai remarqué une horde d'Ombrage (bis) se promenait dans les couloirs. Ils nous cherchent. Alors j'attendrais qu'ils finissent leur tournée, si j'étais toi.

– Juste pour un groupe d'idiots ?!

– Méfie-toi. Ils sont plus dangereux qu'ils ont en l'air… Salieri m'a rapporté des faits peu catholiques sur leur manière de procéder.

– Ce qu'en pense votre serpent ne m'apporte guère !

– Alors pourquoi es-tu encore ici à discuter avec moi ?

Severus grogna de colère. Cependant lorsqu'il releva la tête, il remarqua Allen s'était déjà endormi. Il abusait clairement sur les doses prescrites. La tête collée contre l'épaule de Link, Allen pâle comme la mort respirait tranquillement et régulièrement. Link ne dit mot, observa, légèrement gêné. Allen venait de provoquer Rogue, que devait-il répondre maintenant. Mais Severus soupira avant de se tourner vers son agréable collègue.

– Minerva, Ombrage continue-t-elle de vous offrir ses petites introspections ? Je crains qu'elle n'ait le pouvoir de nous faire renvoyer…

– Mais Dumbledore est directeur de Poudlard ! Elle ne pourrait faire une telle chose !

– Les choses ne sont pas ainsi. Le Ministère est réellement inquiet.

Et alors que Link réalisait la menace que représentait Dolores Ombrage, il n'imaginait pas un seul instant la tragique tournure prendraient les événements. La vie était déjà terriblement fatigante, que pouvait-il arriver de pire ?

* * *

Profitant de ses heures libres, Allen s'amusait à confectionner des muffins à la citrouille avec Link. Rubeus leur avait offert tout son stock de courges qu'il n'avait guère pu vider afin d'en faire de sublimes lanternes pour Halloween. Remarquant l'enthousiasme du vampire, Allen n'hésita à se servir. L'ex-inspecteur adorait toujours autant préparer des gâteaux. Et c'est ainsi que durant un après-midi pluvieux et libre que les garçons s'attardèrent sur la préparation lente et douloureuse de cake à base du capricieux légumes. Cependant, grâce à l'aide de leur magie, ils n'auront pas à souffrir tout autant qu'un Moldu pour découper la citrouille.

– Link… Comment fais-tu pour supporter de partager tant de moments avec une personne comme moi ?

– Pourquoi une telle question ? Pourquoi maintenant.

– Hé bien… Tu sais les choses les plus sombres sur moi. Tu es un homme droit et bon alors pourquoi s'enticher de ma personne ainsi ?!

– Tu me fais une petite crise, Allen ?

– Oui. Quand j'observe ces gâteaux fuirent et lentement gonfler sous la chaleur, je songe à notre couple improbable. Je ne crois pas que je mérite une personne aussi merveilleuse que toi.

– Sincèrement, il y a tant de jours où tu m'as agacé. Mangeant dans le lit, dormant avec une tirelire…

– Tu sais bien que je ne parlais pas de ce genre de chose. Tu as passé toutes ses années à me chercher avant de me reprendre complètement déréglé.

– Lorsque tu as disparu, j'ai songé à quel point je pouvais être idiot. Allen… C'était moi l'adulte. Je devais te protéger mais pendant longtemps, je suis resté comme Tom et toi disiez le « chien de Luberier » mettant ainsi mes sentiments de côtés. Je t'ai laissé sombré, je t'ai abandonné aux mains de ce Tom. Ce n'était pas toi qu'il fallait ainsi surveiller, c'était Tom.

– Alors tu regrettes…

– Je t'aime, Allen.

– Et tu m'as laissé devenir un monstre, c'est que tu penses ?

– Je…

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'étais déjà avant.

Les lèvres crispées, Link le serra dans une chaleureuse étreinte. Il fallait que cette discussion inutile cesse. Ce n'était plus la peine de ressasser le passé. Ils pouvaient enfin vivre ensemble, heureux. Voldemort sera éliminé prochainement et tout ira bien.

– Moi aussi je t'aime Link.

* * *

Le vent tempêtait contre les fenêtres, les feuilles tourbillonnaient dans le ciel mauve aux légères nuances rosées de cette soirée de novembre. Allen, allongé sur le canapé, le visage couvert par son bras droit. Il n'avait plus envie de se relever pour cette journée. Il avait bien travaillé, enseigné à ses élèves, supportaient tous leurs bêtises de gamins et le voilà frigorifiait et épuisé sur ce canapé. Le silence régnait en maître. Ni le serpent, ni le chat, ni aucune autres bêtes ne poussaient de cris. Allen songea à quel point Tim lui manquait. Il n'était toujours pas revenus et le blandin commençait à envisager le pire. Pourtant, Timcampy est par nature indestructible. Inquiet par ce silence animal, Allen se décida enfin à se lever. Tremblant, il guetta d'un regard vide, le vent emportait les feuilles mortes et autres végétaux défunts. Comme il aimerait pouvoir se laisser voler au gré du vent ainsi. Mais cela n'était possible.

Au loin, le corbeau macabre continuait son chant funèbre. Mauvais présage. Le ventre noué, Allen s'aventura au-dehors de sa chambre. Link n'était toujours pas de retour. Et cette heure ci, il devrait passer prendre un peu de repos avant la garde de nuit. Lentement, Allen s'aventura dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Éclairé par des torches, l'ambiance sinistre des lieux ne rassurait pas le maudit. Il ne croisa personne. Ni élèves ni professeurs. Le dîner remontait à plus d'une heure, mais ces absences restaient étranges. Allen se crispa. Une odeur familière. Des murmures désespérés et rauques. _Elles_ sont dévastées. Allen accourt afin de répondre à cet appel. Et tout ce qu'il put trouver fut les ténèbres.

Les ténèbres. Si seulement elles pouvaient se résumer à cela.

Il leva la tête et l'aperçut.

Cloué au mur tels les chauves-souris.

Pratiquement crucifié. Allen pourrait presque en rire.

Le sang encore frais s'écoule le long des murs.

Témoin de la tragédie, l'hémoglobine témoigne. Ce sang impur ne pouvait être lavé que par la mort.

– Link…

Il approche sa main à la recherche de chaleur. Mais la chair est si froide, et les yeux pourpres si peu rougeoyants. Plus aucuns désirs ne se reflètent dans cette teinte si terne.

Allen tremble.

_Com… Pourq… Je vais…_

Il ne sait pas réellement ce qu'il devrait penser en cet instant alors il hurle. De rage ou de chagrin.

Tout paraît brusquement si sombre autour de lui. La lumière a disparu. À jamais.

Les mains blanches ont disparu et ne peuvent plus le rassurer.

Un mince filet de sang coule le long de ses lèvres encore rouges.

_Ce n'est pas possible._

_C'est un cauchemar. Et bientôt je vais me réveiller et Link me prendra dans ses bras pour me réconforter. Et puis, on plaisantera de ces stupidités…_

Les yeux rougis par les larmes, le regard félin, Allen s'approche en vacillant de la victime.

Les vampires ne sont pas immortels.

Il tend la main vers l'être tant aimé et s'accroche désespérément à sa chemise dans l'espoir de le sentir frémir. Mais jamais plus il ne bougera. Ses lèvres ne se tendront plus en un radieux sourire. Jamais plus.

Doucement, il frôla sa bouche avant de l'embrasser. Le sang de Link s'écoula contre ses papilles et il nia son propre dégoût. Link n'était pas mort. Link allait se réveiller bientôt. Mais ces lèvres étaient si froides, inertes…

– Link…

Allen ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais des larmes dévalaient son visage et s'écrasaient contre la peau translucide de Link.

Il pouvait entendre les voix rirent. La Lune aussi paraissait amusée.

Les ombres s'affalaient autour de lui, lui susurraient des paroles probablement bannis par Link.

Il essuya une larme pourpre du visage de son compagnon et dessina un sourire sur le visage du défunt.

Il avait changé d'expression, n'est-ce pas ?

Un rire rauque et affligé résonna dans sa gorge.

Brusquement, on le tire en arrière. Il se sent violemment tiraillé. Mais il ne veut pas, il ne veut pas être séparé de Link. Pourquoi ?!

– Allen… Écarte-toi !

– Link…

– Allen, je t'en prie.

– Monsieur le directeur, si je puis me permettre, je ne crois pas qu'il soit en état de…

– Serait-ce vous ?

— Hein ?

Allen se retourna enfin vers eux. Tout sourire avait disparu de son visage. Le regard glacial, les iris or, Dumbledore et Rogue reculèrent repoussés par une énergie invisible. Autour d'eux s'étaient regroupés plusieurs élèves alertaient par les cris dont bien évidemment Ombrage, tout sourire.

Une vague de magie semblait se dégager du professeur et même les élèves furent paralysés de terreur.

– C'est vous, hein ? Dolores Ombrage !

Il dégaina sa baguette et se rapprocha lentement de la femme. Son corps tout entier criait de douleur. Ses articulations grinçaient à chaque mouvement, son souffle saccadé, ses mains peu assurées, Allen se sentait étrangement faiblir.

– Vous voulez vous débarrasser de ceux qui gênent, et vous haïssez les hybrides.

– Ne dites pas de sottises, Walker, répondit-elle dans un petit rire irritant.

Mais Allen ne riait plus. Cette fois-ci, même Dolores sentit son corps trembler sous la puissance écrasante de la magie du blandin. Il n'avait même pas besoin de jeter un quelconque sort. Inconsciemment, en choc émotionnel, sa magie se répandait et pénétrait la chair fragile des innocents spectateurs.

Rogue s'avança malgré les réticences du directeur.

– Reculez les enfants !

– Oh non, Severus ! Personne ici ne reculera…

– Il est totalement fou ! De toute façon, Poudlard est pourrie de l'intérieur.

– Fou ?

Allen eut un rire sarcastique. Son cœur se convulsait dans de tragiques battements irréguliers et destructeur. Il sentait son sang bouillir. Ce monde est si corrompu, ignoble… Il doit le nettoyer de toutes ces imperfections. Et cette femme ne devrait pas exister, il en était certain.

Il brandit sa baguette contre le front d'Ombrage qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir.

– Expelliarmus !

La baguette d'aubépine voleta en l'air sous le regard satisfait d'Ombrage. Rogue n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Il aurait bien aimé voir le crapaud se faire tuer, mais il ne pouvait laisser cela arrivait. Surtout face à tant de témoins.

Les ombres continuaient d'étreindre Allen, elles lui murmuraient des choses si inaudibles. Il aimerait qu'elles le lâchent. Mais pour cela, il fallait éliminer le virus Dolores Ombrage.

– Severus, Pourquoi…

Le Maître des potions s'approcha doucement du blandin. Il le comprenait. Lui, Severus Rogue qui appréciait tant voir les autres souffrir de la même manière qu'il eut à souffrir ne jouissait en aucun de la vision qu'il s'offrait à lui.

Perdre l'être que l'on aime le plus au monde… La personne qui nous permettait de survivre, notre lumière, notre guide, notre béquille…

Cette douleur déchirante à en perdre la raison.

Mais Allen n'en avait que faire de la sympathie de son collègue.

Brutalement, ses yeux s'agrandirent de douleur et un mince filet de sang glissa le long de sa bouche. Sa vue se brouilla définitivement, ses jambes fléchirent, le monde tourna autour de lui. Et Allen s'effondra, inconscient.

– Il était sur le point de me tuer !

– Est-ce vous qui…

– Non, bien sûr que non, il est tombé tout seul.

Dumbledore s'approcha d'Allen et fit face aux élèves choquaient de la scène. Encore une fois, le concierge avait été assassiné. Mais de façon bien plus cruelle cette fois-ci. Les enfants s'étaient attachés à la douce présence maternelle du vampire et sa disparition laissait un vide dans le cœur des élèves. Ce poste serait-il maudit ?

– Regagnez sur le champ votre dortoir !

– Ne craignez-vous pas que le tueur s'en prenne aux élèves, monsieur le directeur ?

– Je crois que les coupables n'ont pour l'instant la moindre attention de blesser un élève.

– En êtes-vous certain, le provoqua Ombrage.

– Vous devriez vous aussi retourner dans votre bureau.

Puis, Rogue fit apparaître un brancard afin de transporter Allen jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mais Ombrage était réellement en colère. Allen l'avait injustement menacée. Certes, son ami venait de se faire assassiner mais sans aucune preuve s'apprêtait à la tuer… Ce vieil excentrique embauchait vraiment des dérangés.

* * *

…

Que les ténèbres peuvent être agréables.

**Boum-Boum**

Il sent de longues et cruelles caresses le long de ses joues.

Il frémit de dégoût.

Il avait tant horreur que le l'on touche ainsi.

Pourtant, elles s'agrippent à lui, certaines s'allongent sur son corps…

Leurs souffles putrides parvinrent à sa fragile peau.

Elles l'enlacent et l'embrassent.

_Lâchez-moi…_

Leur peau collante et visqueuse le glace d'effroi.

_Lâchez-moi…_

Il ouvre enfin les yeux.

Tout est si sombre autour de lui.

Les yeux ouverts, les yeux fermés… Il n'y a plus rien à voir.

Seules les divines créatures lucifériennes lui souriaient et riaient.

_« Tu es à nous maintenant »_

_« Oublie »_

_« Tu ne pourras plus jamais fuir »_

Leurs visages squelettiques dénués d'orbes oculaires le fixent.

Allen voudrait hurler.

Partout, partout, partout ! Autour de lui, elles sont là, dans chaque mètre carré, dévorant sa chair et son âme.

Il peut sentir leurs dents carnassières se fendre dans sa charogne.

Si froid, si froid…

Allen voudrait fuir… Impossible, elles l'entourent des quatre coins.

Alors, il se replie, porte désespérément ses mains à son visage.

_Disparaissez _!

Voilà que l'une d'entre elle plonge sa main dans poitrine, enserre son cœur, profite de ses battements saccadés, et l'éclate d'une pression inhumaine.

Le sang gicle.

Rouge.

Les ténèbres en deviennent écarlates.

– Aahahahahahhahah !

Allen convulse dans son lit, les yeux exorbités, la bouche salivante. L'infirmière le maintient brutalement tentant de le calmer.

– Tout va bien, Walker.

– ahah !

Seul une plainte déchirante ne s'élève de la gorge de celui qui jusqu'à maintenant s'était montré si arrogant. Angoissé et effrayé, il se lacère presque le visage.

L'infirmière continue de le maintenir fermement.

– Walker.

Seuls des gémissements lui réponds.

Son souffle court, ses pupilles fendus plongés dans sa teinte or, ses membres tremblants et son corps qui se convulse, Allen était si pitoyable en cet instant.

Mais lui ne pouvait le voir. Le monde réel avait disparu. Seuls les créatures perfides et la Lune perverse perduraient.

Severus entra violemment dans la pièce, faisant voler sa longue cape noire derrière lui. Il pouvait entendre les hurlements d'Allen de son bureau. Il remarqua Mme Pomfresh en peine face à cet homme malade et inconsciemment agressif.

Il déposa des potions calmantes ainsi que des breuvages de sommeils sur le bureau lassé. Ils avaient besoin de lui. Les élèves devaient être éduqués et Voldemort ne tardera pas l'appeler, il ne pouvait jouer l'enfant traumatisé plus longtemps.

– Walker, cessons cette comédie. Link est mort. L'homme qui vous a délivré de vous-même est mort. On ne peut plus mort. Son corps a été détaché et emporté afin de pouvoir correctement l'enterrer en tout respect de sa personne.

Mais Allen ne peut l'entendre. Il ne peut entendre que les moqueries et la joie malsaine des vainqueurs. Pourquoi ne pas libérer son esprit, se libérer du fardeau de la morale et de la réflexion… Ne se résumer seulement à une bête…

Et le corbeau croassa.

Allen cessa brusquement de se mutiler le visage attentif au cri de l'animal. Encore lui. Il venait chercher l'âme de Link. Il venait lui voler Link.

– Ahha !

Les croassements redoublèrent tel un éloge funèbre.

Rogue assista impuissant à la crise d'Allen ne désirant pas le droguer pour le moment. Cela ne ferait que retarderait le moment où il faudra affronter la réalité en face.

Son œil gauche s'agitait nerveusement dans son orbite alors qu'une larme pourpre dévastait la peau pâle du garçon.

Tick, Tick, Tick…

Ce n'était pas l'horloge cette fois-ci mais un claquement de soulier contre le sol gelé de l'infirmerie. Rogue se retourna et aperçut la jeune Luna courir au chevet de son professeur. Elle était essoufflée et peinait à reprendre son souffle.

– Allen !

Sans prendre compte de ses mouvements imprévisibles et violent, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

– Allen, tout va bien maintenant. Mana est avec toi.

Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il ferma lentement ses yeux, laissant tomber sa tête contre les épaules de la jeune fille. Sa respiration se fit plus lente.

Luna lui murmura des paroles douces et sincères, en continuant de le bercer tel le père que Mana avait pu être.

– Ne t'arrêtes jamais, continue d'avancer.

– Mana, je suis tellement désolé…

– Ce n'est pas grave, Allen.

– Je ne voulais pas… qu'il parte.

– Je sais.

Et alors, Luna se mit à chantonner l'habituelle berceuse. Allen s'apaisa. À chaque nouvelle note, les créatures commençaient à s'effacer malgré le fait que les ténèbres perduraient. Prisonnier de l'obscurité à jamais.

Puis soudain Allen s'endormit.


	26. Chapter 26

Minerva et Severus durent assurer les cours de sortilèges en parallèle des leurs pendant la semaine de congé d'Allen. Les élèves vécurent très mal le fait de devoir supporter Rogue durant encore plus d'heures hebdomadaires. Et il n'en manquait pas une pour humilier Harry Potter. Harry ne savait comment devait-il se sentir actuellement. Luna ne lui parlait plus, non parce qu'elle lui reprochait quoi que ce soit mais simplement parce qu'elle était bien trop préoccupée par l'état du blandin. Et lui ne savait que dire pour la soutenir, il se sentait impuissant et misérable. Il ne s'était pas rendu auprès d'Allen afin de prendre ses nouvelles contrairement à Hermione ou Hagrid. À vraie dire, le savoir hors-jeu le rassurait malgré lui. Dolores continuait de les martyriser, certes mais Allen ne risquait pas de l'entraîner dans de dangereux voyages à des instants aléatoires. De plus, il savait Miss Teigne sous la garde du Professeur MacGonagall tandis que Dumbledore avait pris en charge le serpent. Allen pouvait bien prendre autant de congé qu'il le désirait, les autres savaient très bien tenir son rôle. Néanmoins, il savait que l'aide d'Allen pour détruire Voldemort n'était pas négligeable et si sa convalescence perdurait cela pourrait devenir ennuyant.

— , que vous avais-je demander ?

— D'utiliser un sortilège d'attraction pour mener à moi le bâton ?

– En effet et que venez-vous de faire ?

– Je l'ai brûlé…

— Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor pour votre manque de concentration.

– Mais vous pourriez au moins…

– Monsieur !

– Monsieur, vous pourriez nous donner plus de conseils…

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir et ignora finalement sa réplique afin de se concentrer sur les bêtises d'autrui. Si Rogue restait au poste plus longtemps, Harry pourrait admirer la dégringolade de ses notes en sortilèges.

Cependant, Rogue lui-même ne pouvait supporter cette situation plus longtemps. Alors, il se rendit, l'air sévère et le regard soucieux à l'infirmerie. Allen était appuyé contre la fenêtre, les cheveux lâchés, le regard éteint. Il ne se détourna pas lorsque son collègue l'appela. Il fixait ce paysage d'automne, cette valse de feuilles aux teintes jaunes et oranges. Il aimerait danser avec les feuilles lui aussi. Il aimerait pouvoir être cet escargot qui profite de la pluie. Il aimerait faire autre chose que se tenir dans ce corps humain suspendu face à une fenêtre.

– Walker !

Allen chantonnait, l'esprit distrait. Il n'était pas réellement plus fou que d'habitude mais la chanson le soulageait et faisait fuir les mauvais esprits.

– Walker. Je sais que c'est dur mais vous ne pouvez pas vous prélassez ainsi indéfiniment. Votre temps est compté et le Seigneur des ténèbres ne tardera pas à…

– Tom ? Je ne sais plus. Suis-je censé être l'allié de Tom ou l'allier des anti-Tom ?

– Des anti-Tom, comme vous dites.

– Ah…

Allen ne le regardait toujours pas.

– Vous allez mourir, bientôt, vous vous en souvenez ?

– Mourir ? Mourir, je vais mourir ?

Allen ricana avant d'enfin se détourner de la fenêtre. Severus remarqua de nombreuses griffures qui pourraient rapidement disparaître à l'aide d'une pommade. Elles soulignaient l'angoisse encore présente dans le « monde » d'Allen. Probablement mettait-il ces plaies sur le dos de ces monstres inexistants qui tentent de le dévorer, probablement n'avait-il pas conscience qu'il se faisait du mal lui-même.

– Oui, tu as raison, je vais mourir. Le corbeau chantera bientôt pour moi .

– Vous vous devez d'encadrer le jeune Potter comme vous nous l'avez promis.

– Potter ? Hmmm… Lui aussi, il doit mourir, finit-il dans un petit rire.

Rogue se décomposa, n'assimilant toujours pas la nouvelle.

– Alors prêt à reprendre votre place ? Je suis certain que Dolores vous attend avec impatience.

À ces mots, Allen se leva de suite, les lèvres tordues dans la haine. Ombrage… Elle rejoindra les chauves-souris, elle aussi.

Ses yeux éteints balayèrent la pièce avec incertitude et sans se soucier d'enfiler des chaussures, il se dirigea au-dehors. Severus avait raison. Il devait tuer Tom et ce n'était pas en son repliant dans une infirmerie qu'il y parviendra.

* * *

Alors dès le commencement de la nouvelle semaine, Allen se présenta à ces élèves. Les cheveux noués, le regard vide, le teint maladif. À chaque question, Allen répondait sans jamais parvenir à regarder l'élève dans les yeux comme s'il était aveugle. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux notes données par les professeurs et devint blême lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une grande partie des enfants avaient obtenus des « Piètres ». Rogue était bien passé par là. Harry Potter avait même obtenu un D.

– Bien, Très bien, je crois que l'on va oublier toutes les notes données durant mon absence.

– Cool.

Allen ne fit aucune blague durant son cours et aida très sérieusement chacun de ses élèves sans jamais porter de jugement, non par bienveillance mais par indifférence.

À midi, lorsque brutalement des niffleurs bousillèrent le bureau de Dolores, Allen resta neutre. Les autres professeurs félicitèrent les jumeaux Weasley de bon cœur alors qu'Ombrage en devenait folle.

– N'est-ce pas comique, Walker ? Quand je vous disais que ces garçons avaient de l'avenir…

– Il me semblait plutôt que leur comportement vous accablait Minerva.

– Tout dépend du contexte, j'imagine.

Dumbledore restait très inquiet concernant la santé mentale de son Professeur. Avait-il abandonné la chasse aux Horcruxes ? Il ne pouvait se permettre de lui demander, d'autant plus que Salieri était toujours à ses soins, Allen ne paraissant pas encore apte à s'occuper de qui que ce soit.

Harry avait bien tenté de lui rendre une petite visite dans son bureau afin de se confier sur ses rêves étranges, car il savait que malheureusement, seul Allen pouvait le comprendre. Mais il avait découvert le bureau totalement saccagé tandis qu'Allen faisait nerveusement les cent pas sans même le remarquer. Il grommelait des mots inaudibles et ces yeux changeaient perpétuellement de couleur.

– Professeur ?

– Ils doivent tous mourir. Nous devons tous mourir.

— Professeur !

Allen lui offrit son habituel regard éteint et paru désemparé.

– M. Potter ? Est-ce vous ?

– Heu ? Oui.

Allen soupira et se laissa piteusement retomber sur sa chaise. Il ne réalisait plus le chaos dans lequel était plongé son bureau.

– Professeur Walker…

– Il n'y a pas de Professeur Walker.

– Hein ?

– Il n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Tututut.

– Quoi ? Vous plaisantez ?!

– Veuillez raccrocher après le bip sonore.

– Mais qu'est-ce que…

Et alors que l'adolescent quittait les lieux en grinçant des dents, Allen se remit à sourire et fixa l'horizon à la recherche de lumière. Si seulement il parvenait à allumer ne serait-ce qu'une bougie.

Puis, il remarqua une boule dorée foncer droit sur lui. Timcanpy ! De retour après tant de mois. Allen n'y croyait plus.

– Je te croyais en danger mon petit Tim.

– Gnahhgnaa.

– Je suis d'accord. Alors c'était comment ? Il faisait beau ?

– Gnanna.

– Froid, très froid ? Et sombre dis-tu ?

– Gnanan.

– Il recherche la prophétie ? Il veut comprendre.

– Gna.

– Oh mon petit Tim. Tu as du avoir si peur, allez viens dans mes bras.

– Gnaa.

– Link ? Il est parti en voyage. Il reviendra. Bientôt.


	27. Chapter 27

Alors que Poudlard entrait dans une sombre période en cette fin de l'automne, alors que les feuilles mortes se laissaient ensevelir par la neige, Dolores Ombrage paraissait on ne peut plus heureuse Allen ne réagissait plus à ses remarques acides et à son comportement de crapaud rose. Elle allait parfois inspecter ses cours. Il continuait d'en faire à sa tête, décidant parfois d'étudier des sortilèges de défenses. Les rumeurs disaient même qu'il avait l'intention de faire apprendre à ses élèves les sortilèges impardonnables. Cependant, lorsque Ombrage vérifiait son travail, il avait une nette tendance à garder un tempérament très calme et à enseigner en douceur les meilleurs moyens pour lancer proprement leurs sortilèges. Il ne répondait plus aux questions de l'inspectrice, continuellement les yeux dans les vagues ou concentré seulement sur ses élèves oubliant la présence mauvaise à ses côtés. Probablement ne pouvait-il plus faire la différence entre Dolores Ombrage et les affreux bourreaux de ses rêves et de ses cauchemars ? Finalement, ils se ressemblaient tous.

Allen savait que bientôt les choses prendront une tournure plus âcre. Il le sentait. Quelque chose n'allait pas ou du moins une chose se brisera dans très peu de temps.

– Et votre « golem » comme vous dites ne s'est jamais montré agressif envers les élèves ?

– Tim est aussi doux que vous êtes abject, n'ayez crainte.

Allen avait prononcé l'insulte d'une voix si monotone et basse qu'Ombrage ne sourcilla pas.

– Pourtant, il mordille souvent mes bouclettes.

Allen lança un regard ennuyé à Ombrage en caressant doucement son golem.

– Il doit simplement vous trouvez agaçante.

Allen referma son dossier ayant fini les appréciations pour les bulletins du premier trimestre. Épuisé, il ignora Dolores Ombrage afin de pouvoir rapidement regagner son bureau. Il faudrait qu'il demande à certains de s'occuper d'urgent problème que, dans son état, il était incapable de résoudre.

* * *

Allen ouvrit la porte mutilée menant à sa chambre et pénétra dans la pièce toujours autant ravagé. Pourtant, il lui faudrait simplement faire un petit effort pour nettoyer le tout à l'aide la magie. Mais Allen n'en ressent aucune envie. Les lieux lui paraissaient bien plus bienfaisant lorsque la discorde régnait.

Puis, il se jeta sur son vieux matelas avant de lentement sombrer dans le sommeil.

Dormir. La chose lui paraissait si agréable. Les soucis disparaissaient, les peurs aussi. Et Link revenait chaque nuit. Il le rassurait, lui promettait qu'il continuerait de veiller sur lui. Allen se sentait si faible lorsqu'il prononçait ces mots. Ainsi il aurait besoin d'un être qui veillerait sur sa petite personne ? Link… avait raison, néanmoins. Link lui disait de rester patient, de ne pas provoquer Ombrage. Tout se finira bien et ils se retrouveront avant d'être à nouveau ensemble mais pour cette fois-ci éternellement.

Dormir. Les cauchemars venaient parfois, souvent, tout le temps. Mais à travers l'horreur une pointe de délice perdure tel du miel sur du pain rassi.

… _Tom. Quelqu'un le dérange. Il n'a pas à être ici. Oui, il ne devrait pas se trouver là. Il doit disparaître. Il gêne. Tom veut le chasser. Le tuer même. Autant tuer. Tuer est toujours la meilleure solution. La peau de l'ennemi vient d'être pourfendue. Il souffre. La délicate couleur pourpre s'étend vers l'obscurité. Rouge. Tom aimait le rouge._

De son côté, Harry Potter se malmenait, bataillant avec ses draps, inconscient, les membres tremblants.

_Il rampait au sol._

_Enfin, il pouvait observer les lieux._

_Tant de boules de cristal, de lumières à travers ces noires étagères. Seuls l'objet tant désiré luit et l'éveille._

_Il continue de ramper, se glissant le long du sol. Sa peau se frotte à cette terre froide et lisse._

_Un homme au loin. Il guette Il **le** guette._

_Qu'importe. Il ne sera plus un problème._

_L'excitation monte au creux de son ventre._

_Son petit cœur reptilien s'emballe._

_Le détruire, le détruire… Croquer sa chair empoisonnée par le temps avec ses crocs venimeux._

_Il se précipite et le mord._

_Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois._

_Le sang de l'homme coule sur sa langue. Une saveur amère, métallique et pourtant si attrayante._

_Cible éliminée. Il est temps de se préoccuper du but principal._

– Ahahahahahahahaha !

Harry et Allen s'éveillèrent tout deux en sursaut. Couvert de sueur, le cœur encore battant, Harry tomba de son lit, tenta de rapidement se délivrer de ses couvertures mais prisonnier, il se débat encore et encore, le goût du sang encore frais sur ses papilles. Une bouffée d'air frais, enfin. Sa gorge semble avoir absorbé de la javel et s'enflamme. Il vomit son dîner sans même pouvoir retrouver ses sens.

– Harry ! Harry !

La voix de Ron traduit sa panique. Il l'entend courir, ouvrir la porte. Il va chercher de l'aide. Rapidement, des bruits de pas résonnent. Un professeur. Minerva MacGonagall. IL n'y a pas de temps à perdre. À peine remit de ses émotions, Harry tente de se relever, vacille et est rattrapé par sa professeure.

– Ne bougez plus, Harry. On va vous accompagner à l'infirmerie.

– Non…

– Comment ?

– Non ! C'est une urgence ! M. Weasley vient d'être attaqué par un gros serpent, sa vie est en danger !

Ron pâlit et du aussi s'accrocher à Minerva. La vieille femme dévisagea l'enfant un instant et comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas.

– Il faut aller voir Dumbledore.

– Très bien, M. Potter…

Elle le maintint à l'aide du rouquin afin de rapidement le guider vers le directeur. Harry eut honte. Son corps était trempé de sueur, dégoulinant, l'odeur âcre du vomi encore sur lui, et il osait se tenir à cette femme. Mais Minerva avait autre chose à faire. Un Gryffondor était malade.

– Sorbet au citron !

Rapidement, elle déboula dans le bureau du directeur qui ne dormait pas encore, prit dans des réflexions profondes.

– Albus ! Harry affirme que Arthur Weasley s'est fait attaqué par un serpent.

À bout de force, alors que Dumbledore ne daignait de le regarder, Harry conta son récit. Mais alors qu'il terminait rapidement, impatient que le directeur envoie de l'aide au père de son ami, Severus Rogue arriva l'air furieux en tirant un Allen déboussolé, les poignets en sang.

– Monsieur le directeur…

– Excusez-moi, Severus, j'écoutais Harry.

De dos, Dumbledore n'avait même pas remarqué le maudit. Il se tourna vers les tableaux et donna des ordres urgents aux occupants afin de rapidement retrouver Arthur. Minerva restait ébahis. Ainsi, il prenait Harry au sérieux. Elle, le croyait simplement fiévreux, très fiévreux délirant après avoir trop subit, tourmenté par les souvenirs de la mort. Mais en très peu de temps, un homme confirma les faits le père Weasley venait d'être retrouvé en sang en son lieu de travail. Il venait d'être pris en charge. Puis, enfin Dumbledore fit face cinq personnes maintenant en suspend dans son bureau. Minerva avait fait Harry s'asseoir mais Allen pendait toujours pitoyablement aux bras de Rogue.

– Allen ?

– Il… Je l'ai entendu crier. Il était pris de convulsion alors…

– Oh, Severus, vous vous inquiétez pour vos collègues, maintenant ?

Harry se serait attendu à ce que cette réplique vienne d'Allen avec son ton insolent. Mais ce n'était nul autre que Dumbledore, le regard bienveillant. Rogue grimaça, furieux.

– Il me dérangeait ! Voilà, tout…

– Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené à l'infirmerie dans ce cas-là ?

– Hé bien…

Allen se dégagea enfin de la poigne du maître des potions. Il se releva, sourit vaguement et jeta un coup d'œil à chaque personne présente dans le bureau. Enfin, il aperçut Salieri qui rampa jusqu'à lui avant de finir enrouler autour du corps frêle et malade de son maître. À moitié endormi, Harry recula d'horreur. Un serpent. Comme celui qui venait d'attaquer Weasley.

– Professeur Dumbledore, Tom recommence ses bêtises. Son « âme » s'agite.

Oui Harry était émotionnellement agité. Sans en avoir conscience, il était perdu entre ses sentiments et ceux de Voldemort. Il avait pris tant de plaisir à détruire Arthur, à plonger ses crocs dans son épiderme… Étrangement jouissif. Harry commença à avoir peur de ses ressentis. Il aimerait juste retourner ce couché, loin de tous ces drôles, loin de Dumbledore qui ne lui accordait même pas un sourire.

Rogue dévisagea son collègue, surpris.

– Je le sais Allen. Harry me l'a dit.

– Dans ce cas-là…

Et Allen commença à se laisser tomber avant que Severus ne lui écrase le pied. Il n'était pas encore temps de dormir et s'affalait au sol face au directeur serait réellement un manque de respect. Dumbledore s'entretint avec un tableau en particulier, le portrait de Phineas Black, ancêtre du fameux Sirius Black.

– Vous allez rentrez l_à-ba__s__._ Les vacances approchaient de toute façon. Vous les passerez entièrement en ces lieux protégés. Hermione vous rejoindra plus tard ainsi que les autres Weasley.

Il sortit un porteloin et la posa au centre de son bureau.

– Il vous faut du repos à tous et ce n'est pas à Poudlard que vous le trouvez. Allen, tu iras avec eux.

– Quoi?!

– Severus, tu suivras tes habitudes. Minerva, vous pouvez disposer. Merci d'avoir pris soin de Harry. Distrayez Ombrage, il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle apprenne leurs départs.

Confus, les enfants s'approchèrent alors qu'Allen rechignait à faire un pas. Salieri ne pourra pas venir avec lui. Il espérait que Tim le retrouve rapidement. Et Luna aussi… Laissée seule dans cet affreux Poudlard.

Faisant le décompte, ils prirent tous ensemble l'objet en maintenant et sentirent leurs corps emportaient par un tourbillon. Avant de disparaître, Harry croisa enfin le regard de Dumbledore et l'envie irrépressible de lui faire du mal vint lui chatouiller les gencives. Admirer à lui aussi son sang se répandre béatement sur le sol, se ravir de sa chair sanguinolente et maudite… Sa cicatrice le brûla intensément et il se retint tout juste de gémir de douleur. Mais tout cela ne dura qu'un instant et à peine atterrit-il au 12 Square Grimmaud que le désir s'était évanoui. Or le désir renaît souvent de ses cendres tel un phénix alors sûrement, Harry devrait le revivre encore une fois. Et le garçon se trouva confus. Désirait-il désirer la souffrance de son Professeur, ressentir encore une fois cette cruelle excitation ? Ou par raison, préférait-il cesser de penser cela, être libéré des envies meurtrières afin de pouvoir se retourner vers l'affection ?

– Les gamins traîtres à leur sang sont de retour ? Est-il vrai que votre père est à l'agonie ?

Kreattur… Ils l'avaient tous oubliés. Sirius avait fait en sorte de le maintenir loin des enfants durant leurs premiers séjours et en effet, même Hermione n'avait pas fait attention à lui. Pourtant, la jeune fille était tous ce qu'il y avait de plus empathique. Probablement aurait-elle eu pitié de lui. Allen se replia sur lui-même contre le mur ignorant la présence de l'elfe. Pourquoi diable Dumbledore l'avait-il envoyé ici ? Il aurait pu rester à Poudlard durant les vacances… Et pourtant, le vieux directeur avait voulu l'éloigner du collège. Comptait-il sur lui pour protéger les enfants pu désirait-il simplement qu'il prenne des vacances ? Mais Allen ne pouvait plus se permettre « prendre des vacances ». Si peu de temps et tant de choses à faire !

_Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même ! Et tout cela pour sauver la vie d'un vieux dégénéré comme Dumbledore._

_Sa vie est bien plus importante que la mienne, sais-tu ? Sans lui, le monde des sorciers sera perdu. Il est l'équilibre de nous tous. Alors que moi j'en suis le déséquilibre. _

_Qu'importa, Allen. Car tu le sais… Les Noahs sont éternels et la mission perdura à travers les âges._

_Excuse-moi mais à part Mana, je n'ai pas vu grand-monde revenir._

_Tu ne peux inverser la bénédiction de Dieu._

_Je ne crois plus en Dieu, mon ami._

_Ah oui ? Néanmoins qu'importent tes croyances car ses âmes tourmentées reviendront et chercheront à te détruire toi qui les a tous assassiné._

_Je les ai délivrés de leurs misères._

_Alors pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas auto-libéré des tiennes ?_

_Le bourreau ne se passe jamais la lame sur son propre cou._

_Très drôle, Allen._

– Il faut que nous allions à St-Mangouste !

Allen cilla des yeux, réalisant lentement où il se trouve. Il essaya d'abord de se lever, mais son corps fut secoué de spasmes, et il tomba à terre. Le sang continuait de s'écouler de ses étranges plaies aux poignets dont Allen n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait pu se blesser ainsi. Probablement un mouvement brusque au milieu du dépotoir que représente sa chambre. Ou alors…

Les yeux dans le vide, Allen songea à ces années lointaines, à ce jour ou plutôt cette nuit où il avait violemment entaillé son poignet à l'aide de sa baguette afin de conclure un pacte avec Tom. Et jamais Tom et lui furent liés.

Tom a besoin d'Allen comme Allen a besoin de Tom.

Reprenant son souffle, Allen s'étira et se mit enfin debout faisant face à six jeunes. Depuis quand étaient-ils autant ? Dumbledore avait téléporté les autres gamins en si peu de temps. Se redressant totalement, prenant une expression sévère, Allen se prépara à jouer son rôle de professeur.

– Il n'est pas question que qui que ce soit aille à St-Mangouste.

– Comment ?! Mais…

— Silence, M. Weasley ! Vous n'êtes même pas censé savoir qu'une attaque a eu lieu !

– Mais notre père est…

– Je sais que votre père est blessé, j'étais là, je vous signale. Maintenant, vous vous taisez et attentez le maître des lieux !

Sirius entra à cet instant, chassant le désagréable Kreattur avant de serrer dans ses bras son filleul. Harry s'était précipité vers lui à la recherche de réconfort et de douceur. Le souvenir encore frais de l'attaque de M. Weasley l'hantait et les remords d'un acte dont il n'était pourtant en aucun cas responsable lui rongeaient les entrailles.

– Allen a raison. Pour l'instant, personne n'ira nulle part. Je vais préparer un petit dîner pour huit, vous allez vous reposer et tout ira bien.

Peu de temps après, Molly les informa que « Papa est toujours vivant ». La réplique courte peu exhaustive inquiéta d'autant plus les enfants, mais ils ne furent pas autorisés de faire quoique ce soit de plus et se turent. Personne ne prêta plus d'attention que cela à Harry. Ils n'avaient pas conscience de ce qu'il venait de vivre. Et lorsque Molly arriva, en pleurs, remerciant de tout son cœur, Harry d'avoir secouru Arthur, le survivant grimaça de honte. Il était la cause de l'état du père de famille. Il avait planté ses crochets dans la chair tendre de l'homme et avait jouit de la souffrance de l'autre.

Et lorsqu'il alerta Sirius, celui-ci le trouva seulement fatigué. Tout allait bien, tout était normal, il était juste épuisé. Mais Harry savait que ce n'était pas seulement cela. Il y avait une vérité bien plus sombre derrière ces événements, et Harry n'en saura jamais rien.

Allen, lui, n'avait dit mot de la soirée, bien trop pensif. À la rentrée, il sera temps pour lui de s'activer. Mais rien qu'au fait de penser à fêter Noël auprès de ces gens qui le révulsaient étrangement, Allen n'avait plus aucune envie de se lever de son lit. Il aimerait juste plonger dans le coma durant au moins deux semaines.

À la plus grande joie des Weasley, il leur fut autorisé de se rendre à St-Mangouste voir leur père. Harry désirant de s'y rendre par la même occasion, Allen vint avec eux en tant que garde du corps. Il avait bien profité de sa nuit et paraissait en assez bonne forme pour protéger suffisamment les enfants. Et puis, Molly les accompagnait. Mère au foyer ou non, elle restait une sorcière tout à fait qualifiée. Et il est bien connu que le pouvoir d'une mère est plus puissant que tout. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

– Professeur, avez-vous eu la même vision ? Vous avez réagi, vous aussi.

– Huhu. Non, je n'ai point du tout visionné à travers les yeux d'un serpent le massacre d'Arthur Weasley, mon brave.

Harry baissa la tête, devinant de lui-même une part de reproche dans la voix sordidement terne du Professeur Walker.

– Mais comment ?

– Bien trop compliqué pour un jeune gueux de votre rang.

– Mais sérieusement !

– On en reparlera plus tard, Potter !

Enfin, ils arrivèrent près d'une vitrine et Allen ouvrit le passage vers l'hôpital. Allen jeta un dernier coup d'œil inquiet à Molly. Il n'était pas certain de tenir le coup, finalement. Encore une fois, affronter la blancheur des maisons de santé. Admirer ces visages morbides de sorciers en souffrances, ignorait leurs âmes en peine, leurs démons… Et tous ces cris, et tous ces gémissements qui pourfendent le calme macabre d'un hôpital.

_Link… La dernière fois que j'ai songé à retourner à St-Mangouste, c'était pour y être formé, grâce à tes recommandations… _

– On y va, Allen ?

Molly poussa gentiment le garçon, le couvant d'un regard maternel et affectueux malgré elle. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir tel un enfant innocent et fragile qu'il fallait protéger. Et pourtant, elle l'avait vu, Allen dans toute sa misère, et plongé sa médiocrité flétrie. Allen, le Mangemort, Allen le professeur bien trop immature, Allen, celui qui n'avait pas été capable de surmonter la perte de l'homme qu'il aime…Un être atone, fané avant l'heure.

Le blandin sourit, bien qu'il ait horreur de la pitié qu'il inspirait à cette mère. Il ne voulait pas que l'on pleure sur sa personne ou que l'on le protège. Il se savait misérable, certes. Mais seul lui pouvait se prendre en pitié. Personne d'autre. Ce serait trop humiliant pour un Noah.

Le groupa arriva rapidement à l'étage attendu et découvrirent M. Weasley, couvert de bandage au niveau de la nuque. Néanmoins, nul n'avait plus beau sourire que cet homme en cet instant douloureux.

– Bonjour, tout le monde.

– Papa !

Ginny alla se réfugier doucement dans ses bras alors que les jumeaux cachaient leur gêne. Ils s'étaient tous tant inquiétés pour leur père mais face à lui, les paroles se brisaient, la pensée se déchirait et seul reste la miséricorde de l'affection.

– Merci beaucoup Harry ! Sans toi, probablement serais-je déjà passé à trépas !

– Ce n'est rien, …

Harry détourna la tête, presque de rage. Ne pouvait-il pas comprendre qu'il avait en rien sauvé cet homme ?! Il l'avait blessé ! C'était lui… le serpent…

– Non, mais j'insiste, tu es mon sauveur mon cher Harry ! Et dire qu'un énorme serpent a manqué de m'achever… Triste ironie.

– Et la Gazette a parlé de cette attaque, Papa ?, coupa Fred.

– Non, si tu crois que le ministère allait assumer qu'une créature aussi dangereuse s'est infiltré_ là-bas…_

Ignorant la longue et ennuyeuse conversation, Allen examina chacun des patients du premier étage. Un homme victime du maléfice du Loup-garou pour qui probablement la vie s'arrêtait ici plus ou moins, et une autre femme dont la jambe semblait presque en état de décomposition. Allen jeta à distance un sort de guérison sur la plaie pourtant non visible. La victime soupira de soulagement. Allen ne l'avait pas réellement guéri ou du moins pas entièrement.. Ce n'était pas un sorcier au hasard qui allait délivrer d'un coup de baguette de la souffrance de tous les patients. Cependant, maîtrisant tout aussi bien la magie noire ainsi que la magie blanche, Allen pouvait se servir un peu des deux essences déci delà en fonction du problème. Or, aucun guérisseurs de l'hôpital na maîtrisaient ne serait-ce qu'un sort d'une sorcellerie bien trop sombre.

Un sourire sinistre dessiné sur ses lèvres bleutées, Allen s'échappa discrètement allant visiter l'ensemble de l'hôpital à la rencontre de tous les patients.

Il écoutait les longs gémissements d'agonie d'une oreille sereine, le regard toujours aussi inexpressif. Il ne ressentait ni pitié, ni plaisir. Seul la vague transplantait son cœur déchiré. Et il avança le long de ces interminables couloirs blancs jusqu'à arriver à l'étage supérieur. L'atmosphère changea. Plus un bruit, seuls les murmures résonnent à travers ce vague silence. Allen comprend. Il était déjà venu ici il y a fort longtemps. Avec son maître. Afin de rendre une petite visite à Johnny Gill. Il se rappelle de cette nuit sans étoiles où les cris régnaient au-dessus de la raison dans l'esprit du jeune professeur. Allen avait dansé avec lui-même dans l'esprit dans l'autrui. Si étrange, et inconcevable.

_« Allen, Allen »_

_« Tu es la folie des autres »_

Brusquement, le maudit s'arrêta. Il avait cessé de regarder devant lui, il entend une chanson, une douce mélodie maternelle. Une chanson qui ne lui sera jamais dédiée. Plongé dans les ténèbres, Allen se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Une femme se tenait devant lui, les cheveux gris encadrant un visage incroyablement jeune alors que ses yeux vides faisaient échos à ceux d'Allen.

– Madame ?

– hmmhmh.

Vêtu d'une longue tunique blanche, Allen comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une patiente. Son esprit était fissuré, morcelé, irréparable. Allen ne pouvait y trouver sa simple identité. Gentiment, il lui prit la main et la guida vers la pièce où se trouvaient les autres patients. Ses pupilles creuses se tournèrent vers un autre homme qui paraissait tout autant éteint qu'elle. Un couple, probablement. Des parents, sans doute. Détruit par la violence de Voldemort. L'homme releva à peine la tête, ne remarquant pas sa femme. Allen resta désœuvré face à ces individus cassés dont la vie s'était arrêtée il y a bien trop longtemps pour ne jamais redémarrer. On les maintenait en vie, les laissant pulluler comme des bêtes dans cette pièce où la maladie mentale se faufilait par les pores de tous. Alors, observa à travers les fenêtres les étoiles de l'aube défilait à travers les cieux, fendre les nuages, détruire l'équilibre de l'atmosphère, et haute perché en reine dans le haut du ciel, la Lune encore présente face à Soleil, prête à s'effacer jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Son regard semblait si vide… Son sourire crispé faisait vibre les cordes malsaines de l'âme d'Allen.

– Pourquoi as-tu cessé de rire ?! Ne trouves-tu pas la vie toujours aussi comique après toutes ces tragédies ?! Lune ! Ne veux-tu plus te moquer de nous ? Tu es aussi vide que nous désormais…

– Hmm…

La jeune femme était restée prêt d'Allen écoutant sa voix tremblante et observant les flocons de neiges qui doucement s'abattait sur la ville.

Il neige.

Le monde se revêtit de son blanc manteau et enfin toutes souillure est effacée. Alors il n'est plus temps de pleurer. Allen se força à sourire et doucement reprit la main de la malade. Sa paume était si chaude en contraste de la sienne presque aussi froide que la neige au-dehors.

Et lentement, il la tira contre lui avant de lui adresser un sourire un peu plus sincère. Un, deux, trois, il commença à valser avec ce pantin désarticulé dans ses bras. Elle ne souriait pas absorbait par son propre chant. Mais Allen continua en rejoignant son chant. À petits pas, ils tournent de la droite vers la gauche puis de la gauche vers la droite en parcourant l'ensemble de la salle ignorant les autres malades.

Allen sautille voletant avec la jeune femme. Il fallait bien reprendre son vol un jour. Et en cette valse, la folie ne comptait plus, l'insanité disparaissait un bref instant disparaissant sous la danse. La malade semble enfin sourire. Enfin, les vampires chimériques lâchèrent sa chair et s'en allèrent, emportés dans un vague d'agonie discordante.

La Lune disparaissait quant à elle derrière les nuages et seul la pénombre voile les yeux des danseurs.

Allen porte ses mains aux hanches de la jeune femme et la fit tournoyer en riant. Oublions. Oublions ces peines, et cette souffrance, cette interminable souffrance qui s'éprend de votre être à ne plus jamais finir car une fois que vous y avez goûté, vous ne pouvez plus jamais vous en détacher. Votre mémoire sera à jamais corrompue par cette tache sombre dans votre esprit et plus jamais le monde ne redeviendra comme il eut pu l'être. Les pièces du puzzle se sont détachées et personne ne sera là pour les recoller.

– Mais êtes-vous fou ? Lâchez Alice tout de suite !

– Fou ? Croyez-vous qu'un fou se croit fou ?

Et dans un rire sombre, Allen offrit une dernière étreinte à la dénommée Alice avant de la re-guider vers son mari. Alice… Comme celle qui est tombée dans un trou bien trop profond. Mais cette fois-ci, la petite Alice n'en est jamais ressorti, à jamais prisonnière d'une Tea Party avec l'agaçant chapelier sous l'arrogant sourire du Cheskire.

Un monde sans Lune où seul le rire peut vaincre l'obscurité.


	28. Chapter 28

La danse avait pris fin. Et Harry avait écouté à la porte. Qu'avait-il pu entendre ? Allen n'en savait rien, mais il avait retrouvé le jeune garçon l'air livide, béatement à genoux face à la porte de la chambre où se trouvait Arthur. Le Professeur s'en était rapproché et l'avait lentement remis debout. À ses côtés, les Weasley ne disaient mots. Tous restaient silencieux, l'air abruti.

– Hé bien ?

– Rien…

La voix d'Harry ne ressemblait plus qu'à un murmure. Allen le dévisagea avec un brin d'inquiétude. Dumbledore n'aimerait pas savoir son protégé dans un tel état. Mais il n'était pas Dumbledore et le vieil homme évitait étrangement Harry ces derniers temps alors… Allen attendit Molly et remarqua la présence d'un autre sorcier, un auror à sa connaissance au côté d'Arthur. Probablement était-ce lui qui avait jeté une information douloureuse parvenue improprement à l'oreille du jeune garçon.

Dans un silence religieux, ils rentrèrent chez Sirius où ils furent accueillis par le fugitif avec un repas chaud et savoureux. Harry mangea à peine, l'air maussade. Et nuls de ses amis ne tentèrent de le consoler. Ils avaient peur, pensa Allen. Peur de quoi, de qui ? De Harry, visiblement.

Et la journée se termina ainsi. Cela arrangeait très bien Allen. Il n'avait nullement l'attention de s'embêter avec ces histoires de gamins. Il avait d'autres serpents à fouetter. D'abord, Tim ne pouvait venir. Trop dangereux selon Albus. Chagriné d'être injustement séparé de son seul ami, Allen s'adonner au désespoir dans sa chambre.

Les meubles volaient en éclats, les murs étaient tachés de pourpre. Car Allen se blessait encore et encore dans sa violence d'état d'âme.

Tout cela lui paraissait ridicule, tellement ridicule.

Link… Link n'allait pas revenir. Link n'était pas seulement parti. Link avait été emporté. Et Allen se sentait si seul maintenant.

Link l'avait poussé à agir de nouveau pour autrui.

Mais à quoi bon ?

Que sont les Hommes à l'échelle de l'Univers ?

Après tout, un homme venait de s'effondre et la Terre continuait de tourner. Les autres n'en avaient que faire et seul Allen s'en tourmentait.

Alors voilà les choses étaient ainsi. La vie d'une fourmi ne valait rien pour les Hommes. Personnes ne se lamenteraient si elles venaient à en écraser quelque une. Et les Hommes ne valaient face au monde. Ils étaient plusieurs milliards. Et ce n'est pas un, cent ou même des milliers de pertes qui changera quoi que ce soit à l'équilibre mondiale.

Mais à l'échelle d'Allen, la perte était tout ce qu'il avait de plus douloureux. Link était sa moitié, son protecteur, celui qui avait pu offrir un sens à sa cruelle vie mais aussi son contraire. Alors qu'Allen était tout ce qu'il avait de plus malsain, Link représentait la stabilité et la santé mentale.

Personne ne pouvait entendre les hurlements et les fracas s'échappant de la chambre d'Allen. Un sortilège d'assurdiato avait été correctement placé. À l'inverse, Allen pouvait entendre les sons d'autres parts. Et lorsqu'il se fut encore une fois calmé et qu'il pouvait seulement entendre le son de sa respiration, les cris de rages et les sanglots de peur parvinrent à ses oreilles. Harry. Puis, il entendit une porte qui claque. Harry ne voulait plus être auprès de ses amis. Allen se concentra, tentant d'étudier la progression du jeune garçon dans la maison. Il aurait cru l'enfant venir se confier à son parrain, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Il se rapproche. Il voulait s'isoler sûrement. Cependant, la chambre d'Allen était tout ce qu'il avait de plus d'isoler si on oublie le lieu où repose Buck, l'hippogriffe. À tout instant, il trouvera sa chambre. Il est là, derrière la porte, Allen le sait. Rapidement, il remit les meubles en places par magie et s'affala sur sa chaise, fatigué. Il avait déjà accueilli une fois l'enfant dans le désordre de son bureau, il ne lui montrera pas qu'il s'amusait tout autant à détruire les biens de son parrain.

– M. Potter ?

– C'est vous qui habitez cette pièce ?! À la limite, j'aurais cru Kreattur…

– Pour un rat de mon espèce, cela suffira, je crois.

Harry grimaça et changea de direction. Il trouvera bien un autre lieu pour se défouler.

– Attendez, Potter.

– Quoi ?!

– Venez.

– Non.

– Je ressens votre mal-être à des kilomètres. Vos émotions négatives tambourinent dans mon crâne. C'en est agaçant.

_Car chacun de ses ressentiments sont amplifiés par Tom._

_Il est deux personnes à la fois._

Harry cracha avant d'entrer à contrecœur dans la chambre de son Professeur. Au fond, il savait que pour ce genre de sujet, Allen était le seul qui pouvait réellement le comprendre. Néanmoins, Allen n'était pas non plus une personne qui savait user des mots pour soigner. Il ne fait souvent qu'enfoncer plus profondément la lame dans la chair encore fraîche.

– Vous pensez encore à ce petit accident, Potter…

Harry s'assied sur un vieux tabouret menaçant de s'effondre sous son poids. Notant d'un coin de l'œil, le choix de monture du garçon, Allen sourit.

– Ce n'est pas seulement un petit accident. M. Weasley aurait pu… Je…

– Arthur va bien, c'est l'essentiel… Vous culpabilisez, je le sens.

– À l'hôpital, Kingsley parlait de possession. Serait-ce possible que Voldemort se serve de moi pour accomplir certaines besognes ?

Allen rit un instant sans même sourire. Harry trouvait cela effrayant. Comment un visage pouvait se tordre dans un rire sans même que les lèvres se plissent dans un sourire ?

– Celui qui a blesse Arthur cette nuit-là était le serpent. Vous n'êtes pas un serpent.

– Mais…

– Vous êtes connecté à Tom, vous le savez, on a déjà parlé. Vous partagez certaines visions voilà tout. En cet instant, Tom avait pris possession du reptile et vous avez pu le voir…

– Alors ce n'est pas de ma faute ?

– Pas plus que la mienne.

– Je ressens parfois les envies de meurtres de Voldemort. Pourrais-je être influencé de manière dangereuse ?

Allen soupira et se mit à fixer un point sur le mur ignorant le regard implorant du jeune garçon. Il fuyait ses yeux comme Dumbledore ! Et pourquoi, hein ? Pour admirer cette étrange tache brunâtre ?! Serait-il aussi faible que le vieux directeur !?

– Potter… Vous savez qui vous êtes, non ? Vous êtes Harry Potter. Et Harry Potter ne veut tuer personnes, Harry a des amis qu'il aime, une fille qu'il veut épouser… Des rêves d'amour et de famille. Harry est un garçon sain d'esprit et sympathique. Tom est un psychopathe qui profite de la souffrance d'autrui pour les manipuler à son profit.

– C'est bien joli de me dire ça mais…

Allen se leva brusquement et saisit le garçon par le col. Garçon de petite taille, il ne dépassait pas son Professeur mesurant seulement 1 mètre 75. Sa main gauche tremblait d'excitation, prête à pourfendre l'enfant en deux.

– Le serpent gigote dans vos yeux et attend avec impatience de briser la prochaine victime, c'est vrai. Il est là, en vous… Cette chose…

– Cette chose ?

– Qu'importe… Sachez juste que Voldemort ne peut vous téléporter ou je ne sais quoi. J'imagine qu'une possession concrète serait possible. Mais pour le moment, Voldemort n'a pas conscience de cette connexion… Cependant, lorsqu'il comprendra et ce très bientôt, il…

Allen se tordit dans un hoquet douloureux. Rien qu'à l'idée de Tom réalisant son lien avec Potter, ces entrailles s'agitaient convulsivement…

– Cela vous amuse, Professeur ?

– Tout… à fait.

Sous l'effet de l'euphorie, Allen lâcha l'adolescent à son regret.

– Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! J'ai une idée, mon garçon. Connaissez-vous l'Occlumancie ?

– Non.

– Il s'agit d'apprendre à fermer son esprit.

– Fermer son esprit ?

– Oui, car voyez-vous…

Brusquement, Harry se sentit emporté au loin. Des souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux. Ces humiliations de jeunesse qu'Allen lui avait remémoré en l'attrapant ainsi. Puis, les ignobles images où il craquait face à ses amis qui étrangement le mettait sans qu'il comprenne en colère. Puis, ce couloir, encore…

– STOP !

Harry, en sueur tremblotant sur ses deux jambes retrouva peu à peu la vue de la chambre de son Professeur. Allen souriait sordidement attendant une autre réaction.

– Vous… Comment osez-vous…

– Cela est la légilimancie, je viens de pénétrer votre esprit. Ainsi, si vous vous entraînez, vous vous pourrez vous protéger des intrusions inconnues. Vous n'aurez plus à avoir peur que Tom prenne possession de vous ou qu'il puisse se servir de vous en observant également ce qui se passe de votre côté.

– Mais je ne pourrai plus savoir s'il y a une attaque.

– Oui. Cependant à la vue des autres désavantages, à votre place je m'entraînerais…

– On verra…

– Quoi qu'il en soit, Potter, si jamais vous avez besoin de moi, vous savez où me trouver.

– Bien sûr.

– Je peux noyer le serpent autant que fois que vous le souhaiterez.

– Merci…

Confus, Harry s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre mais resta comme bloqué déconcentré par les étranges traces sur le mur. Du sang séché, évidemment.

– Professeur… Mes amis me tapent sur les nerfs, voyez-vous. Je ne sais pas comment contrôler ma colère, la haine perdure malgré tout.

– Et vous croyez que c'est un homme comme moi qui vous aiderez ?

_Link aurait été le conseiller parfait._

_Ne devrait-il pas plutôt parler de ses problèmes de gamins à Dumbledore ou à Sirius ?_

_Dumbledore est bien trop lâche et Sirius est à côté de la plaque, que veux-tu, Allen…_

– Prenez vos distances, simplement. Isolez-vous, oubliez-les. Non pour toujours. Juste pour le moment. Vous avez toujours Hedwige, non ? Elle sera un soutien parfait.

– Hmmm.

– Je suis d'accord avec vous, M. Potter.

Et il referma la porte poussant rapidement le garçon en dehors de sa chambre. Il l'avait échappé belle. Un instant de plus en présence de ce résidu de Tom et il devenait fou.

_Mais tu l'es déjà non ?_

Allen étouffa un rire nerveux et vint se laisser glisser long de la porte, la tête ballante. Autour de son corps, le monde recommençait à se décomposer… Noir, blanc, blanc, noir. Chiasme de couleur ! Enfermement éternel de son esprit malade.

Ô nuit endiablée ! Ô ennuyant vampire !

Les remords ne sont plus que de vilaines goules alors que les fantômes désincarnés de la passion sont cruellement aspirés par les flots tourmentés de l'égo masqué, maquillé.

_Alors, Allen, on se sent seul… Serais-tu finalement ce que l'on nomme avec sarcasme et aporie un « Homme » ?_

_Malheureusement, je le crains, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un Homme. _

* * *

Au cours des vacances, les jeunes furent obligés de nettoyer les appartements de Sirius. Inhabitée depuis années, la maison était en effet en désordre. Harry s'épuisait à la tâche alors qu'Allen restait une grande partie de son temps à fixer dans le vide, assis lamentablement sur une chaise. Peut-être méditait-il sur ses prochains cours ? Peut-être songeait-il encore à Link… Personne n'osait le dérangeait le savant détruit par le mort de son amant. Même Harry ne trouva pas le courage de le critiquer comme à son habitude. Suivant les conseils de son Professeur, il évitait une grande partie du temps ses amis avant de le retrouver une heure ou deux afin qu'ils puissent faire leur devoir ensemble. Le fait d'avoir mis de la distance entre lui et eux le soulageait et rendait bien plus agréable leur retrouvaille. Cependant, alors que le trio réarrangeait la pièce sous le regard faussement protecteur du blandin, celui s'agita nerveusement au passage de Kreattur.

– Ce gobelin…

– Elfe de maison, monsieur.

Allen se leva précipitamment saisissant avec violence le bras menu de la bête. Les deux se jaugèrent avec mépris pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'Allen eut de nouveau une expression de neutralité.

– Kreattur, ce médaillon… Donne-le-moi.

– Non ! Le maître a donné à Kreattur une mission, il n'est pas question que Kreattur donne l'objet à un traître comme vous.

— Traître ? Regulus l'était tout autant, camarade.

– Ne prononcez le prénom du maître avec autant d'insouciance ! Le maître n'a jamais déçu ses parents ou le Seigneur des ténèbres.

– Ne voulait-il pas que tu le détruis ?

– Si bien évidemment mais une hideuse créature de votre nom…

– Kreattur ! coupa court Allen. Je détruirais ce médaillon. Alors donne-le-moi et les désirs de ton maître pourront être enfin exhaussé.

Avec hésitation, l'elfe tendit le médaillon à Allen qui masqua son haut de cœur en touchant la chose. Sa cage thoracique se bloqua et l'activité pulmonaire cessa un instant. Une larme de sang s'échappa de son œil gauche, et Allen resta paralysé de terreur.

Tom.

Dans sa main.

Cet être répugnant qui s'agite dans cet objet maudit.

Il le mit à son cou avec répulsion sans rien dire alors que peu à peu son cœur recommençait à battre avec violence, frappant sans retenu contre sa poitrine.

– Vous ne le détruisez pas ?

– Pour cela il me faut un objet que je n'ai pas dans l'absolu. Plus tard.

Kreattur grinça, prêt à riposter mais alors qu'une sombre lueur or virevoltait dans les iris du blandin, l'elfe se tut et quitta les lieux.

– Regulus… Alors c'était toi, idiot. J'ai embêté le jeune Potter pour rien par ta faute ! T'aurais pu me le dire…

Le regard dans les vagues, Allen soupira de tristesse alors que l'horcruxe tremblait sur sa poitrine. Sa chair semblait brûlé. Mais Allen resta sans expression malgré le sang qui coulait dorénavant le long son torse.

– Qui est Regulus ?!

– Tu ne sais pas ? Sirius ne te l'a pas dit ? Regulus Black…

Sirius entra dans la pièce à l'entente de son regretté petit frère. Qu'est-ce que le vieux pervers avait à parler de ce feu garçon ?!

– Pourquoi parles-tu de mon frère, Allen ? De belles réminiscences de votre passé de Mangemorts ?

– Plus ou moins… Sais-tu… Ton frère s'était rebellé, il avait cherché à détruire Voldemort, mais il a été pris au piège… Et il est temps de réparer cette injustice.

Il lui avait annoncé comme cela, comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant cette nouvelle frappa au cœur de la poitrine du fugitif. Son frère n'était pas le garçon qu'il avait toujours cru. Ce sale mouton, ce fichu Serpentard qui suivait les pensées de ses ignobles parents quitte à semer discorde et désespoir autour de lui?! Regulus s'était remis en question…

– Tu le savais et tu n'as rien dit ?

– Je viens de le découvrir. Enfin… je savais que sa foi flanchait, ces choses-là se ressentent, mais je n'ai jamais su s'il était passé à l'acte. Je m'étais replié un peu avant.

– Tu savais qu'il hésitait et tu as laissé ce gamin comme ça, seul sans soutien?!

– Je ne m'intéressais pas à ces choses-là.

– À quoi tu t'intéresses alors ?

Allen plongea ses yeux gris dans les prunelles sombres de l'Animagus. Rien. Aucune émotion, aucun désir ne se mouvait dans ses yeux creux et fatigués . Sirius n'y voyait que son propre reflet.

– Effrayant…

– serait-ce toi que tu trouves effrayant, Sirius ?

Le chien geignit réprimant un aboiement avant de disparaître afin de retrouver Molly qui préparait le repas. Les trois enfants fixaient encore l'adulte. Harry resta muet. Ils avaient risqué leur vie pour un horcruxe et voilà qu'il se trouvait seulement là, juste devant eux, s'offrant à leurs mains meurtrières…. Tout simplement, tout gentiment…

– Professeur, il en reste combien après celui-ci?

– Deux autres.

_Tu mens._

_Trois, Allen. Trois._

– Alors, on va y arriver.

– Sans surprise, mon garçon…

Les deux autres ne comprenaient rien en ce dialogue mais si Harry en était convaincu alors tout allait bien. Cependant, des doutes naquirent alors que Allen ne réapparut pas le lendemain. Il ne descendit pas le matin et pas plus au déjeuner. Ce n'était pas Sirius qui allait se rendre à sa recherche. Une rancune amère dévorait ses intestins. Allen aurait pu protéger sin frère. Mais voilà, Allen en avait rien à faire et avait laissé tant de jeunes sombrer sous son regard froid et apathique. Adieu Regulus, Adieu Severus… Adieu Peter… Rien ne vous rapportera votre jeunesse brisée de victime et de bourreau.

* * *

_L'obscurité puis les ténèbres._

– _Où est la différence, Allen ?!_

_N'est-elle pas évidente, pauvre déficient?_

– _Pas le moins du monde._

_L'obscurité p__uis__ les ténèbres._

Allen tremble, allongé, au sol ou peut-être au plafond, il ne sait plus.

Son cœur se trémousse avec souffrance lui arrachant des gémissements.

La voix devenait de plus en plus forte. La voix ne voulait jamais se taire. Qu'il dormait ou non. Alors Allen ne pouvait plus fermer l'œil.

La voix le harcelait après tout.

– _Allen, Allen, crois-tu vraiment que tu le crois ?_

Trop stupide, trop compliqué.

– _Allen…_

Et ses mains sonores qui s'amusent à caresser impudemment sa chair si fragile.

Link, Link !

_J'étouffe_.

Mais Link est parti.

Et maintenant les ténèbres.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

Quelqu'un toque à la porte.

Allen se replie sur lui-même, tel un fœtus. Oh ! Il aimerait tant pouvoir se tenir de nouveau innocemment dans le ventre d'une mère, protégé par un succulent placenta.

Toc, Toc, Toc.

On continue de taper. Ils attendent.

Mais Allen ne veut plus ouvrir. Pas maintenant du moins.

La voix ne veut pas qu'il sorte après tout.

La voix est souvent en colère.

Et Allen ne sait jamais pourquoi.

– _N'ouvre surtout pas. Ils te veulent du mal._

_J'ai fait mon temps de toute façon._

– _Non, Allen. N'oublie pas ta promesse. N'oublie pas l'homme a qui tu as prêté serment._

Les coups redoublèrent, Allen se cacha dans l'ombre d'un meuble. Ils se tenaient juste derrière la porte, ils l'attendaient… Dès qu'il tombera dans le piège, au moment même que où la lumière pourfendra la pièce, ils le dévoreront croquant muscle et tissus adipeux.

Il ne faut surtout pas ouvrir. Ne jamais ouvrir.

Des murmures colériques qui s'élèvent derrière la porte. Ils allaient s'y mettre à plusieurs.

_-Ta magie faiblit, Allen ! Prends garde !_

(Crac)

Le cœur d'Allen cogne douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Le souffle coupé, Allen ne veut pas relever la tête de peur d'apercevoir leurs visages à tous ces drôles.

– Professeur ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites par la barbe de Merlin ?!

– _Le garçon se rapproche. Il est dangereux…_

Allen se sent tiré en arrière. L'adolescent le maintint la tête relevée. Allen fixe ses yeux émeraudes. Vert. Il y avait un garçon qui avait les yeux verts… Il y a longtemps. Lavi.

Mais il ne s'agissait pas de Lavi.

Allen se leva en repoussant violemment le garçon. Il le regarde froidement s'écraser au sol.

– Ne me touche pas !

Un homme déchu s'en approche et l'aide à se remettre debout tout en offrant un regard noir à Allen. Cependant, Allen reste content. Il se sent étrangement puissant.

La magie fourmille dans ses veines, prête à déborder.

– Comment oses-tu Allen ?!

– Ne vous approchez pas ! Un pas de plus et je tue chacun d'entre vous.

En preuve, il brandit sa baguette dont jaillissait une lumière verte. Il n'hésiterait pas.

– _C'est ça, Allen. Ce sont des nuisibles. Leur présence est néfaste à tes projets._

– Professeur ! Cessez de jouer ainsi ! Vous vous croyez drôle ? Non, arrêtez avec votre regard de félin.

Les prunelles d'or luisaient avec crainte dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

– C'est bientôt Noël, Professeur. On espérait que vous viendrez jouer un morceau. Mais c'est mal parti.

– Harry, cesse de parler comme si de rien n'était avec ce demeuré.

Finalement, Allen se décida à coller sa baguette sur le Sinistros. Plus dangereux que l'enfant. L'enfant est nécessaire. À la fois dangereux et protecteur pour la voix.

– Expelliarmus.

La baguette vola des mains du blandin. Au fond qu'importe ? La magie coule toujours dans ses veines. Il pourrait…

– Professeur. Je ne comprends pas votre délire mais vous m'aviez promis qu'ensemble nous détruirons Voldemort. Ce n'est comme cela que l'on avancera.

– Voldemort ?

– Tom, Professeur. Il faut se débarrasser de Tom.

– Tom…

Allen recule dans la pénombre, hésitant. Le garçon avait raison. Tom étai un être abusif et dangereux pour l'humanité.

– _Tu n'as jamais voulu protéger plus que ça l'humanité de toute façon, Allen._

_Tom… C'était toi depuis le début._

– _C'était toi depuis toujours. Ne me prends pas comme excuse à ta faiblesse, je t'en prie._

– Ah !

Allen arracha brusquement l'Horcruxe de son cou et le jeta au loin. Sa poitrine, brûlait à vive commençait à en devenir sanguinolente. Par-derrière la peau, sa constitution intérieure se révélait. Essoufflé, Allen reprend son souffle. Un sorcier de son rang se laissait duper par de la magie noire ?! Tom a raison, sa magie faiblit. Aurait-il vraiment dû laisser le maléfice de Dumbledore se logeait dans sa main ? Même s'il devait mourir, s'il en devient incapable de répondre à sa mission, cela ne va plus.

En sueur, Allen observa avec colère ceux qui avaient osé perpétrait cette vilaine intrusion sur son territoire.

– Que faites-vous ici ?!

– On s'inquiétait. Voilà deux jours que l'on t'a pas vu.

Allen défaillit de surprise. Deux jours ? Qu'avait-il fait durant ces deux jours ?! Deux jours deux perdus, 48 heures en l'air ! Et cet Horcruxe qui le nargue ! Si seulement Tim était là ! Il l'aurait envoyé à Dumbledore afin de le détruire et voilà qu'il fallait attendre la rentrée.

– J'étais simplement malade. Mais vous voir m'a rendu la santé visiblement…

– Ah…

Ils quittèrent tous la chambre excepté Harry Potter qui fixait le médaillon comme hypnotisé. Il savait qu'Allen mentait ou du moins qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité. Porter cet objet maudit l'avait rendu malade. Il ne fallait pas le toucher. Son Professeur s'était montré si négligeant.

_On se retrouvera, Allen._


	29. Chapter 29

Alors que les enfants se réunissaient autour du sapin de Noël à la recherche de leurs cadeaux, Allen sentait son cœur lui être arraché. Quelle faiblesse d'esprit et quel début d'égoïsme. Admirer ses enfants guillerets et aimés lui fendait l'âme à lui qui n'avait jamais réellement pu connaître cela. Comme il aimerait pourvoir jouer l'innocent enfant, avoir des parents, recevoir des cadeaux… La vie en avait décidé autrement pour lui et seul la misère s'est enchaîné à son torse. Il n'y nul plaisir pour un être des ombres comme lui. Et maintenant, alors que Mana n'est plus vraiment là, alors que Link est décédé, alors que Tom s'apprêtait à commettre une belle bêtise, Allen se sentait incroyablement vide. Son corps tremblait de froid tandis que son cœur battait dans le vide. Et pourtant ce mouvement cardiaque continuel et inutile le faisait bizarrement souffrir. Il en avait presque la migraine. En proie à une névrose d'abandon, Allen attendait inconsciemment un minimum d'affection. Mais tout le monde haïssait Allen. Il l'avait désirée, chercher toute cette haine à l'égard de sa personne. De toute façon, Allen avait Link et Link lui suffisait amplement. Néanmoins, la disparition de Link laissait plané un voile acide sur son âme.

Une tempête de glace balayait ses organes et chacune de ses cellules dans sa poitrine.

Comme il aimerait…

Juste un instant, pouvoir être…

_(autre que ce lamentable vieil homme)_

Pouvoir être un enfant sans histoire, étudiant paisiblement avec ses amis.

– Joyeux Noël, Professeur.

– Oh ! Miss Granger ! Vous êtes bien la seule à me le souhaiter ! Merci beaucoup. Je vous mets un optimal à votre prochaine évaluation.

– Mais Professeur cela ne se fait pas.

– Je plaisante, répondit-il d'une étrange voix morne. Dans tous les cas, vous aurez un O alors… Qu'importe.

Allen ne reçut aucun cadeau cette année. Les douceurs avaient pris fin. Allen pourrait bien oublier tout cela. Pour les quelques mois qu'il lui restait à vivre, il n'avait plus à attendre la moindre part d'affection ou de friandise venant de n'importe qui. Allen est seul maintenant.

– _On récolte ce que l'on a semé._

_Donc si je n'ai rien alors cela signifie que je n'ai simplement rien semé._

Pour Noël, les enfants se rendirent à nouveau à St-Mangouste. Cette fois-ci ce fut l'Auror Tonks qui se chargea de les accompagner en toute sûreté. Car d'après certains, Allen était indigne de confiance ou bien trop fatigué pour travailler correctement. Ainsi, il se retrouvait seul, chez Sirius si on oublie Kreattur et Buck. Seul avec _lui. _Tom l'appelait. Il l'entendait. Ses soupirs naviguaient au creux de ses oreilles. Tom avait besoin de lui. Il fallait protéger l'objet mais Allen ne comptait en rien le protéger. D'ailleurs, il serait temps de le détruire. Alors, courageusement, prenant tranquillement son souffle, Allen glissa le médaillon à son cours et se prépara à rejoindre Poudlard. Dumbledore pensait qu'il avait besoin de vacances, certes mais le blandin n'avait plus une seule seconde à offrir.

Alors qu'il transplana le plus proche de l'école, il sentit son corps se décomposer et fondre en un affreux liquide abject telle la chenille dans sa chrysalide. Mais ce n'est ni un papillon ni un homme non entier qui parvint face au collège Poudlard mais bien Allen le torse étrangement couvert de brûlure.

Évitant à tout prix Ombrage, ignorant la voix qui se glissa à nouveau dans son si fragile esprit, Allen rejoignit Dumbledore dans son bureau où il fut gentiment accueilli par Timcanpy et Salieri. Il se décida à les récupérer par la même occasion. Mais doucement sa vision se teintait de noir et les ombres engourdissaient son corps, le maintenant de part en part.

– Allen ?! Que fais-tu ici ? Si jamais Ombrage…

– Où est l'épée ?!

Subitement, Allen ne parvint plus à reprendre son souffle. Son cœur accélérerait et s'accélérait sans mais prendre de pause et son front se mit à suer énormément. La créature, ce fœtus incomplet de Tom Elvis Jedusor s'agitait sans retenu et cet ignoble spectacle ne donnait à Allen qu'envie de recracher son maigre déjeuner. Et les ombres qui se peignaient sur les murs, et les voix qui crient, et la poignée de la porte qui frémissait pour une raison inconnue, et l'eau qui boue en vue de faire un thé, et Dumbledore qui le fixait avec effroi. Si seulement le temps pouvait s'arrêter, un instant au moins. Ô Dieu cruel, si jamais tu existes, comment as-tu pu permettre une chose aussi répugnante que la condition humaine ? Les Hommes ne peuvent qu'observer leurs propres décadences et déchéances du haut de leurs misérables temples infondés Soumis à la passion, à la corruption partagée entre empathie et Amour Propre, l'Homme est la créature la plus ambivalente existant et là est sa faiblesse. Finalement tous leurs actes ne résument qu'à leur égo. Alors oui, rien que pour lui, rien que sa personne, Allen aimerait que Dieu lui fasse une faveur en arrêtant le temps. Peut-être pourrait-il simplement cesser de développer la seule chronologie d'Allen Walker, cependant, face aux événements, on ne pouvait simplement stopper un individu aussi important que cet homme sinon autant arrêter le monde entier. Et la souffrance disparaîtra en même temps que les Hommes.

La douleur n'était-elle pas, après tout, une notion inventée par les Hommes pour les Hommes ?

Allen jeta face au Directeur l'exécrable médaillon. Son cœur se calma brutalement et haletant, Allen se laissa tomber sur un siège quelconque. Dumbledore le fixa d'un air troublé. Probablement ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que l'on lui ramène un tel objet aussi brusquement par hasard.

– Tu as continué ta quête d'Horcruxe malgré les congés que je t'ai accordé.

– Dont vous m'avez forcé à accepter, oui… Simplement, j'ai trouvé cet objet par hasard dans les affaires de Regulus.

– Ah… Il en est ainsi alors…

Dumbledore alla chercher l'épée et sans plus attendre face à la souffrance d'Allen brisa le médaillon. Une aura noire s'en dégagea et durant un instant, Allen crut apercevoir la silhouette de Tom qui tentait désespérément de s'agripper à sa cape. Il le vit… Cette peur dans son regard… « Je ne veux pas mourir » disait-il.

– C'est fini, Allen…

Dumbledore examina avec tristesse l'Ex-Mangemort fixait le médaillon avec crainte, le corps tremblant.

– C'est fini, dites-vous ?

– Oui.

– Non ! Ce n'est pas fini et ce ne sera jamais fini! La boucle éternelle a déjà dû faire de milliers de tours et ce ni aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni n'importe quel jour qu'elle se cassera !

Sa voix se brisa et il semblait chassé de créatures invisibles.

– Je t'ai connu plus optimiste, Allen.

— Il reste trois Horcruxes, Dumbledore.

– Et l'un serait caché à Poudlard.

– Tout à fait. Lorsqu'il était venu en quête du poste de Professeur de DCFM… Parmi les Serdaigles, il me semble. Il m'avait fait une remarque là-dessus à l'époque.

– Mais tu ne te souviens plus de quel objet il s'agissait ?

– Hé bien, il faudrait l'objet qui illustre la maison Serdaigle comme ce médaillon illustre Serpentard. Donc le Diadème. Celui qui est perdu. Il reste donc le diadème ainsi que le coupe de Poufsouffle à détruire.

– Je suis content que tu aies autant fait travailler tes méninges, mon garçon.

– Je n'ai plus réellement le temps d'attendre qu'il pleuve du chocolat, Dumbledore.

Le vieux sorcier soupira, attristé et s'en alla chercher le thé pour son invité. Du thé anglais. Le préféré de Link. Alors, Allen le but en retenant un nouveau sanglot. Tout ce qui lui remémorait Link n'était pas spécialement la bienvenue.

– Avant que tu ne partes Allen, sache que Severus devrait passer peu de temps avant la fin des vacances. Que tu ne sois pas pris au dépourvu.

– Pourquoi le serais-je ? Severus est toujours la bienvenue…

– Ne sait-on jamais. Tu es tellement imprévisible.

Vacillant, Allen se releva rapidement. Il savait qu'Ombrage se tenait non loin d'ici, prêt à l'attraper, terrible prédatrice qu'elle est. Allen ne voulait pas jouer au chat et à la souris. Alors, il quitta le bâtiment soulagé de s'être aussi facilement débarrassé d'un Horcruxe. Mais probablement qu'un événement démoralisant ne tarderait pas à venir. Il n'était jamais heureux trop longtemps.

Alors qu'il quittait le collège, il entra en collision avec un objet non identifié bien trop rose à son goût.

– Mais faites attention où vous allez ! Vous?!

– Vous ?!

Allen et Ombrage se fixèrent avec mépris puis rapidement les traits du blandin se détendirent et il sourit allègrement. Ombrage tremblait malgré elle absorbait par le néant de son regard. Seul l'enfer se noyait dans ses yeux. Sa faiblesse s'y peignait sans imposture, et une femme comme Ombrage be pouvait supporter ses propres défauts. Pas un Homme était capable de les supporter alors ce n'était pas elle-même qui y parviendrait. Puis, doucement, Allen laissa glisser ses mains le long de ses courbes et la maintint par le dos avant de commencer à valser sans attendre sa riposte. L'euphorie avait gagné son cœur sans qu'il puisse en comprendre la raison. Ainsi, il ne restait plus qu'à danser. Pas droit en avant, pied gauche sur le côté, et il l'emporte la partenaire la rendant presque sublime.

– Mais voyons, lâchez-moi !

Seul le silence lui répond. Et Allen sautille et tout comme il avait pu entraîner Alice dans une danse effrénée, il la fit voler. Mais les crapauds ne volent pas, ils sautent. Alors Allen abandonna ce mouvement et repartit dans une valse lente avant de doucement poser sa tête contre sa nuque comme à la recherche d'une protection maternelle. La moiteur de sa peau brusquement si humide, son corps en proie à des tremblements de répulsions… Allen ressent son pouls. Il en a un haut-de-cœur mais s'en cache. Dans ce brouillard faussement érogène, il fallait mieux clore ses lèvres dans un dernier sanglot de haine.

C'est de sa faute si Link a été tué.

_Les chauves-souris puis Link… Probablement son petit groupe… et bientôt, ils se débarrasseront des autres minorités. D'abord Rubeus… Puis Trewlaney._

– Lâchez-moi, sale pervers !

– Est-ce réellement moi le pervers ?

Elle le poussa violemment contre le mur avant de partir en vitesse se réfugier dans son bureau les cheveux détachés.

Amusé, Allen ricana jusqu'à être réellement sorti de Poudlard et d'être en capacité de transplaner vers l'ordre de Phénix. Ils devaient tous s'inquiéter pour lui.

_Bien sûr, Allen… Sais-tu que ta disparition leur fera le plus grand plaisir ?_

_Pourquoi me dis-tu une chose aussi cruelle ?! Permets-moi enfin de vivre dans une agréable illusion…_

Et effet, personnes ne s'étaient inquiétées de son étrange disparition. Ils ne firent qu'une moue dégoûtée en l'apercevant. Allen en avait l'habitude maintenant. Cela importait peu. Cependant lorsque quelques jours après Noël, Rogue fit son entrer et fut encore plus mal accueilli. Et lorsqu'il demanda à Sirius s'il pouvait voir Harry, Allen crut que Sirius le tuerait directement. Mais il n'en fut rien et le garçon dut descendre. Évidemment, c'est avec une froideur inimaginable qu'il lui annonça qu'ils devraient tout deux partager des cours d'Occlumancie.

— Je ne pourrais pas apprendre cela avec le Professeur Walker ?

– Quoi ?! Le Professeur Dumbledore a insisté pour que ce soit moi malgré mes propres réticences, savez-vous ? Et je ne crois pas que votre professeur soit capable de vous enseigner quoique ce soit.

– Merci Severus…

Il avait répliqué de façon si morne que Severus même paraissait s'en inquiéter. Le Allen qui était arrivé en début de la treizième année de Harry aurait probablement rit de cette remarque désagréable. Mais ce n'était plus le même Allen décidément. Allen avait bien trop de personnalités différentes. Depuis le commencement de son existence, combien en avait-il enchaîné ? Cinq ? Dix ?

– Qu'importe, vous vous pliez à la volonté du directeur M. Potter, on est bien d'accord ?

– Oui, Monsieur…

– Si jamais j'apprends que tu en profites pour lui faire subir quoique ce soit, Snivellus…

– Severus ne ferait pas ça… Il n'a de temps à perdre en torture stupide sur Harry Potter.

Mais Harry savait très bien que Rogue n'en manquait pas une pour l'humilier.

– On n'a pas demandé ton avis, Allen !

– Comme c'est touchant… Votre chien s'inquiète pour votre petite personne, M. Potter…

– Vous êtes jaloux car jamais personne ne s'inquiète pour vous, vous.

Harry mit par réflexe ses mains sur sa bouche dans un hoquet de frayeur. Les mots étaient sortis sans attendre et passer par la machine cérébrale de politiquement correcte. Et maintenant, Rogue le fixait blanc de rage, les yeux démentiels.

– Calme-toi, Severus. Il n'a pas tort.

— Moi non plus, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, Walker !

Soupirant, Allen se leva et emporta Rogue vers la porte. S'il laissait une seconde plus ces trois carnivores ensemble dans la même pièce, il ne saura plus reconstituer leurs différents membres lacérés.

– Lundi soir à six heures, Potter.

– Très bien.

Puis, Allen et lui sortirent enfin de la cuisine laissant Harry seul avec son parrain. Le Survivant aurait apprécié savoir ce que ses deux professeurs pouvaient bien se raconter. Cependant Sirius semblait absorbé par autre chose. Lui voulait converser tranquillement avec son filleul sans avoir à souffrir les délires d'autrui. Alors Allen et Severus… Cela ne l'importait guère.

– Alors, Harry, pas trop angoissé à l'idée de reprendre les cours ?

– Je ne veux pas revoir Ombrage. Néanmoins…

Luna.

– J'aimerais revoir mes amis, apprendre de nouveaux sorts afin de vaincre Voldemort… Tout ça, tout ça…

– Le quotidien d'Harry Potter en d'autres mots, finit Sirius dans un rire.

– Voilà.

Et pourtant, cela n'avait rien de comique.


	30. Chapter 30

Luna enlaça affectueusement le Survivant alors qu'il venait à peine de mettre les pieds en territoire inconnu. Les vacances de Noël avaient pris fin. Plus de douceur, plus de câlin de Molly, plus de grimaces de Sirius lorsqu'il entendait les bruits de pas d'Allen, plus rien de tout cela. Poudlard, juste Poudlard. Et Ombrage, aussi. Mais cela n'était pas si éprouvant en vérité. Harry commençait étrangement à ressentir une forme de confiance en son Professeur de Sortilèges. Il se savait un peu plus protégé du crapaud par le maudit plutôt que par Dumbledore à qui il avait pu, enfant, offrir une confiance sans faille. Dumbledore ne semblait jamais pris au dépourvu comme s'il avait déjà tout prévu. Qu'importe le danger, Dumbledore ni ne tremblait ni jamais ne vacillait. Il paraissait autant éternel qu'invisible. Et pourtant, alors que Voldemort pointait son nez (ou pas) le voilà qu'il fuyait Harry et le délaissait. Alors qu'il avait besoin plus que tout de cette présence rassurante et maternelle, la voilà finalement disparue.

– Tu m'as tant manqué, Harry !

– Toi de même Luna, j'ai eu…

– Si peur, compléta la jeune fille.

Elle savait l'esprit du garçon dérangé. Allen n'avait pas tort, le serpent danse.

– Et moi, je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

Allen arriva paresseusement derrière eux, l'air presque ennuyé. Luna délaissa Harry et courut dans les bras de son Professeur. Chaque instant avec Allen était à choyé. Elle ne le reverra que dans très longtemps, probablement, voir dans une autre vie.

– Luna, sais-tu… J'aurais un petit grand service à te demander…

Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Tout d'abord, il lui volait sa Luna et en plus il se permettait de la déranger ?! Mais Luna ne paraissait pas ennuyée.

Elle fixa de ses grands yeux argentés Allen qui lui répondit par un regard similaire. Puis, il la prit dans ses bras et murmura tranquillement sa demande, les traits partiellement angoissés, et l'expression de Luna se décomposa une seconde avant qu'ils ne sourissent d'un air entendu.

– Aucun problème, Allen. On s'en débarrassera ensemble.

– Bien sûr…

Et le regard à nouveau vide, Allen s'en alla, rejoignant ses appartements. Soulagé d'un poids, il pouvait enfin marcher plus droit. Maintenant ne restait plus qu'à demander un dernier service à Severus ! Aucune chance qu'il ne refuse, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Pour fêter la reprise en décembre, les jumeaux accueillirent Ombrage en introduisant Salieri dans ses placards. Allen ne trouva pas l'ombre de son serpent et s'en inquiéta. La dernière fois qu'il s'inquiétait de la disparition d'un être, il ne l'avait retrouvé que partiellement vidé de son sang.

_Link_

Alors son cœur se mit à paniquer. Cependant, dans le contexte, Ombrage était bien la seule à être en danger alors que le serpent jaillit du placard et planta ses crocs dans sa nuque grasse. Et elle hurla, et les frères Weasley ricanèrent ne se doutant pas un instant qu'Allen transportait bel et bien un serpent venimeux. Évidemment et heureusement ou non, Allen avait prévu un antidote. Et alors qu'il jouissait de la souffrance du crapaud et posa ses yeux ors et pervers sur son agonie accompagné d'un sourire aux ombres sadiques, Allen se vit dans l'obligation de lui administrer rapidement le remède. Quelle frustration pour le maudit. D'autant plus qu'il avait lui-même affaiblit le venin de son reptile, le sachant en liberté dans un collège...

– _Tu la tueras une prochaine fois, Allen._

_Promis ?_

– _Promis._

_Parfait._

– Elle est hors de danger… Merci beaucoup, Allen.

– Pas merci à moi… Merci à Salieri.

Et Allen caressa avec une affection sans faille son adorable serpent. Des traces de sang frais appartenant au crapaud décoraient encore ses crochets.

– Les garçons seront renvoyés ?

– Oh, Allen… Personne n'a jamais accusé qui que ce soit, annonça Dumbledore dans un drôle de sourire.

Allen lui sourit en retour avant de quitter la salle afin de rejoindre son prochain cours. Il n'avait pas tout son temps à consacrer à un pauvre crapaud mourant.

* * *

Harry lui avait ressenti l'Adrénaline se répandre violemment dans ses veines à l'annonce de l'accident. Ombrage… Agressée par un serpent. Oh ! Pour cette fois qu'il aimerait être le serpent plantant ses crochets dans la chair de cette femme ! Mais pour les déchets, ce n'est pas à lui de s'en charger. Voldemort ne s'attaque qu'aux bonnes personnes…

La respiration saccadée, le cœur battant, Harry se posa afin de paisiblement redevenir calme. Il ne devait à aucun moment continuer de s'exciter à s'imaginer en torturant ou tuant un être qu'il hait. Car après tout, il ne veut pas ressembler à Voldemort.

Les yeux verts et doux de sa mère lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait lu l'inquiétude dans son regard. Elle le sentait, cette force mauvaise dans ses veines putréfiées, cette haine meurtrière qui se déchaîne dans son sang…

Il devait se reprendre. Surtout lorsqu'il est sur le point de recevoir un cours d'Occlumancie avec le Professeur Rogue.

Tremblant, il ouvrit la porte et découvrit l'habituelle salle de potion où Rogue l'attendait en grimaçant. Il reconnut Allen assit juste derrière lui.

– Que faites-vous ici, Professeur ?

Mais Allen ne sembla pas l'entendre, les lèvres tendues, le regard indéchiffrable. Son esprit avait quitté la pièce depuis plusieurs minutes probablement. Anesthésier de toutes émotions, anesthésier du monde. Rogue parut agacé mais détourna son attention de son collègue pour se concentrer sur Harry.

– Oubliez-le… Très bien, donc j'ai entendu dire que l'on vous a déjà renseigné sur l'Occlumancie et pourquoi l'Occlumancie ?

– Oui.

– Oui, Monsieur !

– Oui, Monsieur… répéta Harry en levant les yeux au ciel

Brusquement, Rogue pointa sa baguette sur le garçon.

– Il paraît que vous êtes parvenu à résister de l'Impérium du seigneur des ténèbres ? C'est un peu le même principe…

– Que…?!

– Legilimens !

Une pièce lugubre… Allen… Des explications sur l'Occlumancie…

Rogue s'interrompit, surpris. Les souvenirs auxquels il venait d'accéder… Harry ne parvenait qu'à penser aux dernières paroles de son professeur de sortilèges. Car les événements présents faisaient appel à ces moments.

– Concentrez-vous Potter ! Faites le vide dans votre esprit et je vous ai dit d'oublier Walker !

– Très bien… Monsieur !

– Legilimens !

Les Dursley… Noël… Sirius… L'étreinte chaleureuse de Luna… La torture infligée par Ombrage… La mort de Dudley… Son corps qui s'écrase au sol, ses yeux vides…

Non !

Le cimetière, les murmures de Voldemort… Et sa joie lorsqu'Allen subissait Endoloris.

– STOP !

Le monde réapparut doucement autour de Harry qui venait de faire une mauvaise chute. Rogue haletait, lui-même à bout, le bras brûlé par le sortilège de défense de Harry. L'adolescent plongea malgré lui ses yeux dans ceux de Rogue qui pâlit brusquement.

– Vous ne faites pas le vide dans votre esprit ! Vous êtes bien trop faible ! Vous me laissez accéder à des souvenirs trop intimes ou trop effrayants !

Harry sentit sa haine pour son professeur s'animait. Ainsi il était faible ? Ah oui ? Ce n'était pas Rogue qui s'était battu avec Voldemort, ce n'était pas Rogue qui a assisté au meurtre de son cousin… Ce n'est pas non plus lui qui a subit les punitions d'Ombrage…

– Calme-toi, Severus. Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

– Walker ! Vous vous réveillez enfin !

– Oui, d'ailleurs, je ne sais même plus ce que je fais ici…

Severus soupira d'agacement alors que la nervosité montait dans le cœur du blandin. Lui avait-il demandé ce qu'il avait à lui demander ? S'était-il servi dans ses potions pour soulager ses douleurs ? Les cours de Harry Potter avaient débuté. Depuis combien de temps Rogue l'avait laissé s'assoupir ainsi ?!

– Alors, il est si nul que ça ?

– Tout à fait ! Je n'ai jamais autant voyagé dans l'esprit d'un autre aussi longtemps.

Allen se releva et vint se mettre au côté du Maître des potions semblant fixer son élève avec un air déçu. Harry n'en fut que plus énervé se sentant humilié par ce regard méprisant et déplacé. Cependant, ce n'était pas Harry qu'Allen fixait ainsi.

– Recommençons ensemble, M. Potter…

– Walker, je ne vous…

– En garde ! Legilimens !

Allen plongea tête baissée dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. Les souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux ennuyés et il reconnut une bonne partie d'entre eux. Après tout, Harry et lui avaient passé leurs vacances ensemble.

– Expeliarmus !

Allen fut renversé en arrière et vint se cogner la tête contre le bureau de son collègue avant de s'effondrer, assommer.

Rogue se retint de sourire, presque fier de son élève.

– Hé bien, vous avez su vous débarrasser de Walker pour un petit moment. Pas si mal pour un élève de votre niveau.

– Un concours de circonstances, Monsieur.

– Tout naturellement… Legilimens !

Et sans lui donner le temps de se préparer, Rogue s'aventura à nouveau dans l'esprit du garçon.

Le miroir du Rised, son désir le plus profond : retrouver sa famille… Harry ne veut pas qu'il sache. C'est un souvenir personnel, bien trop intime pour que cette chauve-souris graisseuse se permette de l'observer.

– PROTEGO !

L'esprit de Harry se sentit emporté au-delà de son corps et c'est maintenant la vision d'un petit garçon apeuré alors que ses parents se disputent violemment dans la pièce d'à côté que Harry à affaire. Harry comprend sa peur. Cet enfant est négligé ses vêtements sont inadaptés à son corps et son hygiène trop douteuse. La compassion s'éprend du cœur du jeune sorcier qui tend innocemment la main vers l'enfant. Il voudrait faire taire ses larmes candides, le délivrer de cette souffrance parentale à laquelle, Harry lui-même n'est jamais parvenu à s'en libérer.

– Assez !

Le monde tourna et se déforma complément avant qu'Harry ne s'écrase sur le sol froid et dur du bureau de Severus Rogue. Son Professeur le fixait d'un regard noir et étrangement peureux. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi pâle.

– C'est fini pour ce soir, Potter… Ingénieux d'avoir utilisé le sortilège de protection, je dois le reconnaître.

– Merci ?

Rogue grinça des dents, haletant et indiqua d'un geste brusque qu'il fallait partir sur le champ. Il ne veut plus voir son visage une seconde de plus. Et ses yeux…

Harry s'échappe réalisant que l'enfant effrayé et en pleurs n'était nul autre que cet homme adulte acariâtre. Lui, Harry Potter, avait osé se prendre de pitié pour un individu aussi lamentable que Severus Rogue ! Quelle honte pour un Potter. Heureusement que James n'était plus pour apercevoir une telle déviance.

Allen rouvrit doucement les yeux en frottant sa tête qui le lançait encore douloureusement. Il s'était cogné. Alors qu'il reprenait lentement conscience, il remarqua Rogue au fond de la pièce, silencieux, les lèvres tremblantes. Inquiet, Allen s'approcha mais n'osa ajouter ne serait ce qu'une sottise.

– Du vent, Walker !

– Mais, Severus, je…

– Laissez-moi seul !

Alors Allen se retira, fatigué. Rogue avait était là pour lui lors de la disparition de Link. Il lui devait le respect. Et si Rogue désirait se retrouver en compagnie de lui-même alors Allen devait respecter cette volonté. Il reviendra le voir. Plus tard. Lorsqu'il sera calmé.

Enfin, le silence.

Plus un enfant, plus un professeur…

Rogue, juste Rogue, seul face à ces bocaux.

La tempête tambourine dans la poitrine du jeune homme.

Le chaos s'ébat dans sa chair.

Alors que Harry l'avait plongé malgré lui dans ces cauchemars d'enfance, il l'avait vu encore une fois, une dernière fois… le regard de Lily.

Le garçon avait plongé ses yeux bienveillants sur lui et avait osé s'identifier à sa personne. (Quelle prétention.)

(Le portrait de son père)

Ce n'était pas James qui luisait dans ces iris mais bien Lily. Seule Lily pouvait ressentir une telle empathie pour autrui.

(Il a les yeux de sa mère)

Lily… Lily…

Cette nuit où tout s'est terminé.

(Par SA faute)

Cette nuit où ses yeux émeraudes ont à jamais cesser de luire.

Et elle ne chantait plus dorénavant.

Ses cheveux de braise ne s'illuminaient plus, ternes sans vie.

Et l'enfant pleurait et gémissait, seul dans son berceau, orphelin.

Alors, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et serrer sa poitrine contre la sienne dans l'espoir vain de sentir nouveau son cœur battre.

Jamais Plus.


	31. Chapter 31

Mettant en place son salon, concluant l'infusion du thé, Rogue s'installa paisiblement dans son fauteuil. Tout était fin prêt. Dans l'allée du tisseur, deux femmes se rapprochent dangereusement de sa demeure : il le sait. Oh que oui, il en a conscience.

Les choses s'étaient tant précipitées que même un homme comme Severus Rogue fut pris de dépourvus. Allen comme Dumbledore ne parut pas plus surpris que cela.

Ils s'étaient évadés…

En janvier, les Mangemorts avaient délaissé Azkaban et sont partis courir auprès de leur maître. Harry Potter en avait été malade pendant plusieurs jours et il fut même dispensé de son cours d'Occlumancie. Enfin, Rogue lui voulait continuer, peu lui importe la stabilité du gamin. Mais Monsieur Walker estima cela inutile de le malmener alors qu'il était déjà si faible. Bien évidemment, Voldemort pourrait en profiter. Cependant, cela ne renforcera en rien ces barrières de s'amuser de pénétrer son esprit alors que celui est pleinement fissuré.

Et maintenant, il fallait faire face au retour bien ennuyant de touts ces larbins du crime.

Et son fidèle chien, Bellatrix lestrange était parvenu en première à ses pieds. Elle le aurait léchés s'il lui avait ordonné. Prête à tout pour ce monstre abject dont même Rogue ne parvenait pas à fixer sans réprimer un haut-de-cœur. Voldemort n'a plus rien d'humain.

Cependant, en ce temps actuel, c'est chez Rogue qu'elle se dirige. Il l'a invité. Bella et lui n'étaient-ils pas amis à une époque ?

(Non)

(Simple Façade. Rogue n'a qu'une seule et unique amie)

– Severus ! Ouvre ! C'est moi !

C'est faux. Ce n'est pas seulement elle. Il entend la voix faible et épuisée de sa sœur. Narcissa avait préféré accompagner sa sœur adorée… Au moins, il pouvait deviner où Bella se cachait.

– Bonjour, Bellatrix…

Les dents noires, les cheveux hirsutes, elle conservait néanmoins des traits de sa beauté passée bien que son passage à Azakan ne se révéla que négative pour sa santé et physique et mentale. Rien de bien étonnant, à vraie dire.

– Oh ? Tu as préparé du thé ? Comme c'est charmant…, annonça-t-elle non sans une pointe d'ironie.

Elle ne lui avait pas pardonné… D'être devenu le second de Dumbledore et d'avoir activement participé à la protection de Harry Potter. Mais Voldemort lui faisait confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur ce fait, les deux femmes prirent place autour de la table scrutant avec un mélange d'envie et de crainte la boisson chaude qui leur faisait les yeux doux. D'un côté le manque de confiance envers la personne de Rogue ne leur donnait aucunement envie de le boire mais d'un autre côté le charme envoûtant se dégageant de sa douce vapeur attirait inexorablement les deux femmes. Et là était bien l'intérêt. Les thés étaient envoûtés afin d'être plus attirant. Dans un monde magique, on peut parvenir à ses fins de manière si facile, brève, bref ridicule…

– Ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbres continue d'offrir de t'offrir sa confiance ?!

– Et oui…

– Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas aidé le maître a revenir, toi qui étais libre ? Lâche…

– J'ai déjà donné mes raisons au Seigneur des Ténèbres et il les a acceptés ! Et tu sais ô combien, il n'est pas très laxiste.

Et Bellatrix commença à boire une gorgée du breuvage maudit sous le regard vide d'émotion du maître des potions. Elle n'était pas si stupide mais malgré elle, la voilà comblée…

Narcissa ne but pas au plus grand mécontentement de Rogue. Mais finalement, peu importe. Elle était faible. Il s'en débarrassera convenablement tout à l'heure.

Comme attendu, Bella sombra brutalement dans un profond sommeille. Il ne resta plus qu'à maîtriser sa sœur et les confier à Allen. Simple… Étrangement simple. Il s'occupera de modifier un minimum leurs mémoires afin de ne pas rendre l'affaire suspecte.

– Bella ?

– Stupefix !

Narcissa tomba raide, inerte au sol. Facile.

– Alors, Severus, t'as fait ton boulot ?

— Comme prévu, Walker. Je compte sur vous à présent.

– Comme je compte sur toi, Severus.

– Je crois que veiller sur ces folles sera bien plus dur, commença le Professeur avec un rictus dédaigneux.

– Oh si seulement ! Je crains qu'elles ne représentent pas grands choses face à un dragon.

– Un dragon ? Par merlin, pourquoi une telle comparaison ?!

Allen rit silencieusement en observant son collègue se préparer à quitter sa maison, un air inquiet.

(On s'amuse comme on peut)

Parfois, on ne prévient pas de tous les dangers. Severus ne savait jamais s'amuser. Alors, ce jour, il pourra profiter un minimum de la vie.

* * *

Rogue emprunta un cheveu de la demoiselle Malefoy avant de l'introduire dans une potion ragoûtante et la boire sans réfléchir. Sa morphologie changea et il prit peu à peu une forme féminine. De suite, il se saisit de la baguette de Bellatrix ainsi que de sa sœur et transplana jusqu'à Gringotts.

Facile, vraiment trop facile.

Sous la forme de Narcissa, il parvint à rentrer dans la banque et demanda à accéder au compte de sa fugitive de sœur. Après tout, où est le problème ? Certes, il avait été révélé que son mari était un Mangemort par Harry Potter. Mais qui diable croyait encore en Potter ? Plus grand monde, même plus lui-même. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait une baguette qui appartenait à une dégénérée qu'il fallait s'inquiéter. Après l'arrestation de Bellatrix, elle revenait de droit à sa sœur. Et tout le monde aimait Narcissa au Ministère et à la banque, non ? N'était-elle pas une femme exquise et bienveillante. Juste un peu raciste sur les bords, mais ce n'est qu'un détail. Alors que Rogue pénétrait l'intérieur de la banque accompagné des gobelins, il sentait leurs visages rieurs tournés vers lui ou plutôt elle pour le moment. Qu'il y avait-il de si drôle ? Se doutaient-ils enfin de sa véritable identité ?!

– C'est par là, Madame.

– Très bien.

– N'empêche, n'est-ce pas étrange que peu de temps après l'évasion de votre sœur, vous avez une petite envie comme ça de jeter un coup d'œil à son coffre ?

– Et oui, n'est-ce pas étrange ? Soupira Rogue ennuyé par le sans-gêne du gobelin. J'ai bien peur que ma sœur ait idée de faire sottise avec son compte maintenant qu'elle est de retour…

– Oh ! Mais en tant que fiers gardiens de Gringotts, nous ne laisserons pas cette Mangemort entrer comme elle le souhaite ici !

– Vraiment ? J'ai parfois de sérieux doutes rien qu'en observant le Ministère, murmura pour lui-même l'imposteur.

Lorsqu'enfin, ils parvinrent à destination, Rogue se stoppa en même temps que le gobelin. Celui-ci savait quelque chose de dérangeant. À l'intérieur, ce n'était pas une innocente et douce licorne qui l'attendait.

– À vous l'honneur, Madame.

Après avoir traversé diverses épreuves, Rogue ne fut pas plus enchanté que ça que de se retrouver face à face d'un Dragon. Mais tout va bien, dit le gobelin. Il est a moitié aveugle. Rogue frappa alors dans un objet de métal comme indiqué par son accompagnateur et l'attention du Dragon fut détourné afin qu'il puisse accéder à la porte sans danger. Néanmoins, une partie de la cape du voleur brûla. Ce dragon devrait se nommer Hermione.

Rogue ouvrit avec découragement la porte et découvrit un tas d'or dont l'objet recherché paraissait indiscernable. Allen, lui, l'aurait repéré rapidement grâce à son œil maudit mais Severus n'avait aucun de tous ses artifices.

– Alors ? Que voulez-vous ?

Sans répondre, Rogue se rapprocha des biens de Bellatrix avant de saisir hasardeusement un objet. Aussitôt, il le lâcha. L'or le brûla et seul reste d'affreuses cloques sur sa peau jaunâtre. Bien, ce qu'il voulait vérifier est vérifié.

– Narcissa connaît les mécanismes usés par sa sœur…

Le gobelin lui jeta un air suspicieux et sans plus attendre dégaina sa baguette ou plutôt celle de Narcissa qu'il avait pu récupérer. Mais Rogue, toujours sur ses gardes, (n'était-il pas agent double) riposta plus rapidement et stupéfia l'être encore plus hideux que lui-même.

Enfin, après une bonne dizaine de secondes, il repéra l'Horcruxe posé en évidence au centre du tas d'or. Encore une fois, cela paraissait si simple. Le Professeur tenta de se frayer un chemin mais chaque objet commença à se dédoubler. Renverser, Rogue s'écroula et se noya peu à peu dans ce lac d'or. Désespéré, il les stupéfixa et récupéra la coupe avant de sortir rapidement des lieux. Et maintenant ? Il sentait son corps lentement redevenir homme. Bientôt, il ne pourra plus se cacher. Mais Severus Rogue n'était pas un homme bête. Il sortit une gourde dissimulée sous sa cape et engloutit le contenu en reprenant la forme désirée. Puis, il se saisit du Gobelin avant de le posséder par Impérium. Tout allait bien et tout ira bien. Il le guidera jusqu'à la sortie puis il rentrera retrouvé Allen et l'Horcruxe sera détruit.

Facile, vraiment trop facile.

Rogue espérait simplement que son bouffon de collègue gérait de son côté les sœurs Black.

* * *

Allen somnolait, affalé sur le fauteuil de Rogue. Les sœurs avaient été attachées par prévention. Lui, maintenant n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Sa main droite ne réagissait presque plus et la plupart de ses doigts sont paralysés. Voilà ce que à quoi Allen peut penser, seul à patienter bêtement. De toute façon, il sait. Bellatrix est sur le point de se réveiller. Il sent son âme s'agitait. Probablement est-elle en train de rêver ? Elle et Voldemort à jamais unies dans l'amour… Comme c'est mignon et surtout comme c'est niais. Bellatrix ne vaut pas mieux qu'une Harley Quinn. Les Mangemorts s'en doutent tous Tom finira par la tuer. Bien trop encombrante pour un homme comme Tom…

– Ahahahahha !

– On se calme, Mesdames.

Hurlant de rage, la fugitive se débattait, poings liés et cherchait presque à mordre le blandin qui resta tout aussi inerte. Il ne risquait rien. Sans leurs baguettes ces demoiselles ne valent plus grand-chose.

– Sale traître ! Je m'en doutais ! J'avais dit au maître de ne pas te faire confiance ! Déjà, il y a treize ans, tu avais fui ! Et maintenant…

– Huhu… Voldy sait à quoi s'en tenir avec moi, sais-tu ? Je crois bien que je suis plus proche que lui que ta propre personne. À ses yeux, tu n'es que serpillière mais…

Bellatrix ne cessa de hurler malgré le visage souffrant de sa sœur dont les oreilles saignaient. Comment osait-il ?! Lui, le traître… Elle s'était toujours dévouée entièrement au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle l'avait vengé après sa disparition et était prête à la rejoindre à tous moments. Elle donnera sa vie, son corps, sa sœur, pour aider ce tyran. Lui seul sait à quoi s'en tenir avec les Sang-de-Bourbes. Il est le sorcier le plus puissant, plus digne encore que cet idiot de Dumbledore… Il est le souverain de tous sorciers digne de ce nom.

– Décidément tu es encore plus folle que la dernière fois où l'on s'est vu…

– De ta part mon garçon, c'est ironique.

– Voyons, Narcissa une femme non marquée comme vous n'a aucunement le droit de me faire ce genre de remarque.

Allen ne semblait pas s'exprimer sérieusement. Son sourire creux aux allures fantomatiques ne faisait que renforcer son désintérêt pour leur discussion.

– Elle est bien plus digne que toi, Allen ! Toi qui nous a tous abandonné et qui maintenant nous trahis avec cet idiot de Rogue !

– Rogue ? Qui a dit que Rogue vous a trahis ? Ne serait-ce pas moi qui l'ai piégé ?

– Tu ne fais pas le poids face à ce serpent, je le crains… Seul un maître des potions comme Severus aurait pu empoisonner le thé ainsi…

– Peu nous importe. Cela ne change en rien que je ne suis pas un traître. J'attends. C'est tout.

– Très drôle.

– En effet ! Enfin une qui sait déceler la comédie dans les infimes particules de tragédie.

Il se rapprocha de la Mangemort et se pencha en avant vers elle, le visage marqué par un sourire narquois.

– Tu n'as pas peur de t'offrir à moi ainsi ?

– Oh, mais je ne t'offre rien du tout.

Puis, brusquement, la jeune femme révéla un couteau avant d'empaler son bourreau sans hésiter. Le sang se répandit sur sa chair pâle et enfin un réel sourire illumina son visage. Sous le choc et en proie à une vive douleur, Allen s'effondra au sol alors que son sang bouillonnait en lui tout en continuant à se répandre sur le sol délicat de Severus. Narcissa se releva et tenta de cacher son émoi. Elle n'était pas habituée à une telle violence. Sa sœur et son mari participaient à des massacres. Pas elle. Lâche, niaise peut-être, elle les encourageait au loin sans vraiment comprendre son ressenti vis-à-vis de ça. Mais maintenant, face au corps ensanglanté et faussement juvénile d'Allen, elle ne ressent plus aucun désirs d'encouragement. Et si c'était Drago, un jour qui se retrouvait au sol ainsi en se vidant de son sang ?

Bellatrix lécha perversement le sang sur la lame en savourant la souffrance du maudit qui convulsait à terre. La douleur écrasait sa poitrine et suffoquant, il ne parvenait à garder les yeux ouverts. Ses iris avaient depuis un moment pris une teinte or et il savait sa colère prête à se déchaîner.

Ce n'était pourtant le but.

Malgré lui, nerveusement sûrement, il éclata de rire renforçant l'illusion de convulsion. Dans son euphorie, il cracha son sang en tentant en vain de rependre son calme. Blessé, rire ne faisait qu'accélérer sa perte d'hémoglobine.

Et pourtant, alors que la mort s'approchait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver la situation hilarante. Lui. Elle. L'autre. Le poignard. Le sang. Rogue qui ne tardera pas…

– Alors, Bellatrix, on s'amuse ?

Il se releva et de sa main gauche saisit violemment la nuque du Mangemort. Étouffée, elle lâcha son arme blanche et gémit de douleur lorsqu'il la balança contre le mur. Sa main inhumaine tremblait, victime de son habituel métamorphose. Le sceau était brisé. Il était temps que la malédiction de ses parents lui servent à quelque chose.

– Qu'est-ce que… Quelle horreur !

Le bras du maudit se déformait alors que ses ongles devenaient plus acérés et pénétraient brusquement la chair frêle et malade de la jeune femme.

– Arrêtez !

Narcissa suppliez, en pleurs… Mais il était trop tard et la tête de sa sœur fut arrachée malgré elle et malgré Allen. Il ne contrôlait pas sa force. Après tout, il en avait horreur de ce bras. La magie était bien plus raffinée pour tuer. Aussitôt la jeune femme décapitée que le bras repris une forme plus humanoïde alors qu'Allen cherchait désespérément son gant afin de faire disparaître l'essence de son crime. Il se débarrassera du corps et ce meurtre deviendra un mystère pour lui comme pour les autres.

– Ahahahah !

Narcissa s'effondra en sanglot. Elle venait de perdre sa sœur. De manière brutale, inattendue, presque stupide. Bella était certes mentalement dérangée, mais… Narcissa trouvait toujours un moyen de défendre sa démence. Bien que sa sœur avait torturé les époux Londubat jusqu'à la folie, bien qu'elle soit le fidèle chien d'un homme aussi monstrueux que Voldemort… Elle parvenait toujours à aimer sa sœur. Ironique lorsque l'on sait que sa sœur Andromeda fut reniée pour sa tolérance. Allen, quant à lui, gardait le visage froid, les yeux vides d'émotions. Il n'avait jamais prévu de tuer qui que ce soit. Simplement… Il s'agissait d'un accident simplement. Une erreur, une toute petite erreur. Il n'allait pas culpabiliser pour avoir libéré du monde de cette folle. Qui sait le nombre de personne qu'elle aurait pu tuer dans un avenir proche. Cependant, elle n'avait plus d'avenir.

– Vous maîtrisez des sorts pour faire disparaître ce genre de chose ? On peut peut-être user d'un sortilège de métamorphose…

– Comment osez-vous ?!

Sans répondre, un bref rictus éclairant son visage, Allen jeta un sort au reste de la jeune femme qui devint une sublime théière de porcelaine noire dont l'embout était légèrement fissuré. Allen la prit entre ses mains et la caressa doucereusement.

– Ce genre d'objet vaut une bonne fortune au marché Moldu…

– Donnez-la-moi !

Allen la menaça de sa baguette afin de lui faire comprendre de rester à sa place. Un mouvement de plus et il lui réserve le même sort. Alors qu'il frottait ses joues contre la porcelaine, l'or de ses yeux se reflétaient salement dans le noir poli de la surface de la Théière.

– Et si nous nous réservions un peu de thé afin de patienter jusqu'au retour de Rogue ?

De rage, elle se jeta sur lui espérant causer sa chute. Après tout, sa plaie au ventre était toujours aussi béante. Il restait humain, non ? Il ne devrait pas pouvoir rester debout aussi longtemps… mais à peine, eut-elle tenté de bouger qu'il la fit trébucher à l'aide d'un violent coup de pied au niveau des genoux. Elle tomba à terre sous le regard pesant de son tortionnaire qui malgré sa blessure gardait la tête haute, les cheveux toujours aussi bien coiffés.

– Calmez-vous, madame et tout ira bien. Peut-être même, vous laisserais-je la théière en cadeau.

– Je…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Autour d'elle le monde s'effondra. Les meubles tremblaient et tombaient en morceaux alors que l'espace se décomposait en de multiples pièces de puzzles.

(La, sol,la, ré)

L'écho d'une mélodie à travers le chaos.

Son ventre se noue, elle se sent vide, si vide… et son corps paraît peser incroyablement lourd. Comme si jamais elle ne pourrait se relever.

(La, Sol, la, Ré, La, Sol, Mi, Do)

_Rogue n'a jamais trahis personne._

_Rogue est un fidèle Mangemort._

_Mais voilà, Bellatrix a tenté de le tuer, convaincu du contraire._

_Tu as voulu défendre le professeur de ton enfant alors ta sœur fut prête à t'arracher la vie._

_Dans un geste d'ultime défense, vous l'avez tué._

– _C'est faux…_

_Rien n'est faux. Seule ta vérité est un mensonge._

_Le souvenir de l'agonie ferait mieux de s'estomper. Pour ton bien, pour mon bien, pour notre bien._

_Pour le plus grand bien._

Et Narcissa sombra dans un profond sommeil.

C'est avec un étrange pressentiment que Rogue rentra chez lui. Des maux de ventres le tiraillaient par angoisse et nul savait ce qu'il allait découvrir en rentrant chez lui. Alors, lorsqu'il mit enfin ses deux pieds à l'entrée de sa maison, il tendit l'oreille à la recherche d'un bruit inconvenant. Mais rien, juste le silence. Enfin, il parvint à son salon. Tout paraissait à peu près normal. À l'exception des tâches sur le mur ainsi que sur le sol et même le canapé. Narcissa dormait paisiblement allongé sur la banquette, les traits détendus. Aucune trace de Bellatrix. Allen, lui, ne disait mot, assis directement par terre, le ventre en sang, les yeux dans les vagues. Étrangement ses mains tout autant que son visage étaient écarlates.

– Walker… Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien tenu le compromis.

Enfin, le regard du garçon s'anima lorsqu'il aperçut la coupe des Poufsouffles.

– Tu as réussi, Severus ! Merci…

– Où est Bella ?

– Il y a eu un petit imprévu.

– Et ?

– J'l'ai tuée.

Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, Severus nettoyait d'un coup de baguette tous les traces bien trop révélatrices avant d'enfin d'agenouillé au côté de son collègue afin d'examiner sa plaie.

– Elle avait un couteau.

– De sa part, cela ne m'étonne pas plus que ça.

Rogue s'abstint de lui demander où était le corps trop effrayé par la réponse.

– Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas refermé votre plaie ?

— Cette douleur, l'odeur du sang… Tout ça m'a sorti de ma léthargie. Je me suis senti si...

Allen commençait à s'essouffler. Il avait perdu bien trop de sang. Rogue referma rapidement la plaie, mais il savait très bien qu'Allen aurait besoin d'une transfusion. Dommage qu'il soit du groupe sanguin O, les recherches seront plus compliquées.

– Il est temps que je vous envoie chez Pomfresh…

– Ramenez d'abord la coupe à Dumbledore.

– Bien.

Mais cette fois-ci, Rogue ne laissera pas Dumbledore user de l'épée de Gryffondor. N'avait-il pas lui-même prouvé son courage de mainte et mainte fois. Maintenant, c'est à lui de tenir cette épée. Et il détruira cet Horcruxe. Il aurait en partie tué Voldemort, non ? Cela le soulagera… C'est toujours apaisant de se savoir capable de détruire ce que l'on hait.

Alors, fier, Il prit dans ses mains l'épée pourtant symbole de tout ce qu'il haït et de tout son poids laissa la lame s'abattre sur la coupe. Comme auparavant, une aura sombre et maléfique s'en échappa et vint l'entourer avant de complètement disparaître. Voldemort devait le ressentir. Il ne lui restait plus grand-chose. Il s'était confié à la mauvaise personne. Jamais, il n'aurait dû partager son secret avec Allen. Sinon, ils ne seront pas parvenus aussi facilement à détruire l'ensemble de ses Horcruxes. Il croyait que le pacte suffirait et pourtant… Allen n'avait-il pas déjà trahi son ami plusieurs fois ? Ne devrait-il pas être mort depuis des décennies ? Serait-ce pour une fois sa nature de Noah qui le protège ? Non, ce serait idiot. Ou alors n'était-ce pas sa philosophie et sa façon démesurée de raisonner qui rend ses gestes difficilement jugeables comme trahison ? Probablement que le garçon ne le savait réellement…

* * *

Luna traînait dans la salle commune des Serdaigles alors que la nuit s'étendait sur l'Écosse. Elle devait veiller à retrouver ce que lui avait demandé Allen. Important, particulièrement important, avait-il fait remarqué. Mais que faire maintenant ? Qui savait où se trouvait le diadème perdu si même Allen n'en savait rien ?! Tom le lui avait fait juste une remarque sarcastique à ce propos et le blandin n'en avait pas appris plus. D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il n'en avait rien à faire. De ce fait, Luna se retrouvait, confuse plongée dans ces réflexions afin de découvrir où l'objet avait pu être cachée. Demander à Héléna Serdaigle ? Inutile. Déjà accomplis. Le seul indice qu'elle pouvait offrir était qu'il s'agissait bel et bien du diadème. Un jeune garçon en avait parlé en sa compagnie afin de découvrir l'emplacement. Se sentant incroyablement seule, et malgré quelques hésitations, elle avait confié son histoire au garçon. Que ce soit le vol du diadème, la colère de sa mère ou le meurtre par l'homme aimé… Et voilà. Mais où diable Tom avait pu cacher le diadème ?!

Il fallait plus d'aide de la part de son Professeur. Bien qu'il se fasse tard, elle s'aventura au dehors et vint toquer au bureau. Aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit et découvrit que la pièce était en effet on ne peut plus vide. Elle s'apprêta à se rentrer dans son dortoir lorsqu'elle se cogna contre un homme alors qu'elle faisait tout juste volte-face.

– Tiens, tiens, Miss Lovegood.

– Professeur Rogue…

– Que faites-vous ici au milieu de la nuit ?!

– Je cherche Allen ! C'est urgent.

Rogue soupira, s'attendant à cette évidente réponse. Il la guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie sans se priver de lui retirer dix points. Si Luna s'amusait à chercher Allen dans la nuit cela ne pouvait qu'être important.

Elle alla jusqu'à son lit, inquiète. Comment avait-il pu se retrouver encore ici ?! Mais elle fut soulagée de le voir tout souriant. Juste une vilaine plaie au ventre. Un peu de repos… et tout ira bien.

– Allen. N'auras-tu aucune idée d'où Tom pourrait cacher quelque chose d'important ?

– Hé bien…

– non, ce n'est pas mon statut de Serdaigle qui suffira.

– Il aimait bien se cacher dans les vieux laboratoires dans les souterrains. Des pièces secrètes.

– Ah ?

– Mais je crains qu'elles ne fussent condamnées peu de temps après les premiers meurtres.

Allen se remémora doucement son enfance, sa scolarité avec Tom… La magie noire, les Inferis… Les réunions secrètes, la recherche de la chambre des secrets, la création du premier Horcruxe suite au meurtre de Mimi.

Diable ! Avait-il passé ne serait-ce qu'une seule année de manière paisible ?

Mais où avaient-ils été après la condamnation de leur cachette habituelle ?

– Oh ! Je viens de me souvenir de notre dernière cachette !

– Il était temps.

Remarquant la présence de Rogue qui les fixait tous deux, Allen poussa Luna à s'approcher de lui pour lui murmurer sa vérité.

Les yeux de Luna ne devinrent que plus grands au fur et à mesure que le récit d'Allen avançait. Elle se précipita en dehors de l'infirmerie évitant et ignorant Severus Rogue puis monta rapidement jusqu'au sixième étage. Comment avait-elle pu ignorer un tel secret de Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant ? Elle tourna en rond pendant plusieurs secondes répétant son souhait avant de remarquer enfin la porte s'ouvrir. Finalement, Allen aurait pu s'en charger lui-même. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas de suite rendu dans cette pièce ?! Quel idiot…

Luna découvrit alors la fameuse Salle sur Demande. Une vieille anthologie de contes avait été laissé à l'abandon. Des restes d'animaux méconnaissables surplombés le placard. Mais finalement, elle sentit une aura mauvaise vers la gauche. Clairvoyante, elle ressentait si oui ou non l'objet était maudit ou non. Et là, elle le savait, l'objet dans le tiroir n'était pas ordinaire. De suite, elle ouvrit et enfin découvrit le diadème. Et alors, tout comme Rogue, elle songea : Facile, bien trop facile.


	32. Chapter 32

Et le monde devint noir.

Et dans l'obscurité, le vertige prenait encore sa place.

Il se croyait secoué.

Peut-être était-il dans un bateau en pleine mer durant une tempête ?

Gauche, droite, gauche, droite.

Le manège s'arrêtera-t-il un jour ?

Un hurlement dans sa souffrance. Mais ce n'est pas le sien.

Voldemort hurle en ce moment même.

Harry partage sa douleur avant de rire de joie.

Ils étaient parvenus à détruire les Horcruxes et ce, sans l'aide de Harry Potter.

Alors que Voldemort était bien trop concentré par cette « arme » qu'il recherche, Allen l'avait poignardé par tous les côtés.

Ils le tueront. Enfin.

Et lui, Harry Potter ne sera on ne peut plus inutile.

* * *

– M. Potter… Veuillez-vous concentrer !

– Oui, Monsieur…

Assis sur une chaise dans cette pièce sombre et lugubre, Harry n'avait aucune envie de se concentrer. Il était seul avec Rogue encore une fois pour les cours d'Occlumancie. Et Allen était absent. À eux deux, ils étaient réellement parvenus à faire évoluer les capacités de Harry. Ils l'avaient malmené, lui avaient fait vivre ses pires souvenirs encore et encore, avaient pillés son intimité sans remords… Et cette violence l'avait bien forcé à réagir. Mais voilà, Allen était absent. Malade, comme d'habitude. Harry n'aimait pas être seul en compagnie de son professeur de potion qui n'hésitait pas à le martyriser en cours. Le nombre de zéro en potion qu'il avait pu récolter cette année dépasser l'entendement. Chaque petite erreur et Rogue en profitait pour l'humilier. Et Ombrage qui continuait de raconter ses stupidités.

– Legilimens !

Un sombre couloir… La conversation des Mangemorts. Non. Rogue ne devait pas voir ça. Il sera en colère. Il avait fait des progrès certes mais ses barrières étaient loin d'être permanentes.

Il repoussa son Professeur qui ne trouva pas le courage d'en sourire. Harry voyait encore des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû voir .

– Vous avez laissé votre esprit entrer en connexion avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres !

– Je suis un peu fatigué…

– Il n'y a pas de place pour la fatigue en vue de la menace !

– Je ne comprends pas, Monsieur. Que cherche Vol… vous-savez-qui au milieu de ces couloirs?

– Cela ne vous concerne pas, M. Potter.

– Mais ! Si jamais je peux comprendre ce qu'il désirait peut-être pourrais-je… le manipuler ?

Il savait que Rogue en deviendrait furieux. Il le traitera de prétentieux, d'orgueilleux ! Mais alors que Severus avait pâlit, que ses lèvres tremblaient dans un rictus de dégoût, un hurlement résonna dans tout Poudlard. Alerté, Rogue quitta Harry, la baguette en main prêt à affronter n'importe quel danger pour défendre le collège et ses élèves.

* * *

Mais il n'y avait rien à défendre. Du moins pas comme il l'entendait. Ombrage venait de renvoyer le Professeur Trewalney. Rogue s'en fiche. Elle ne servait pas à grand-chose de toute façon, aucun élèves n'avaient montré de prédisposition à la divination. Mais méritait-elle d'être jetée dehors ainsi, avec tant de violence ? Le plus ironique serait que Ombrage, le professeur le plus incompétent (plus que Lockhart?) se permettait de juger un autre. Caché par la foule, le maître des potions ne put retenir un léger rire alors qu'au loin Allen se tordait convulsivement tant la chose paraissait amusante. Malgré tout, seule MacGonagall eut l'affront de défier le crapaud rose et consolait la pauvre victime. Finalement, Dumbledore décida qu'elle pourrait rester à Poudlard mais ne pouvant rien contre les décisions de la grande inquisitrice de Poudlard, il ne pouvait relever son renvoie.

Puis, alors que la foule se dissipa, Allen accourut vers Ombrage dans l'espoir de la rattraper bien qu'il fut encore très pâle. Il n'allait pas se laisser dépérir. Que ce soit ce sale maléfice ou ce foutu pacte qui lui rongeait les entrailles, Allen en était fatigué de jouer les malades.

Alors, il la saisit par les épaules et tourna sa petite personne crépue vers lui avec un sourire qui se voulait… avenant.

– Hé bien, Madame… Vous ne renvoyez que cette pauvre demoiselle malgré touts mes affronts ?

— Vous auriez préféré être viré, Walker ?

– Non. Seulement je ne comprends pas vos critères. Tout cela me paraît fort idiot. Pour commencer, si j'étais Dolores Ombrage, grande inquisitrice de Poudlard, je renverrai Ombrage, je crois.

Il ricana de sa bêtise mais à son plus grand malheur, le crapaud resta de marbre. Depuis qu'il avait perdu « cette lumière » dans ses yeux à la perte de Link, il paraissait directement moins convaincant, moins effrayant aussi. Alors Ombrage ne perdait plus son temps avec lui.

– Très amusant, Walker. Cependant, je ne renverrai ni Ombrage ni vous. Car ce serait une victoire pour vous que d'être viré par mes soins, n'est-ce pas ? Cela vous amuserait, non ?

– Je ne sais pas. Si vous aviez été un être impassible et sain, peut-être aurais-je pu jouir de vous mettre hors de votre personne. Mais vous… Oui, vous êtes bien trop simple. Victoire de quoi ? De rien de tout, je le crains.

Elle soupira de colère et se fit volte face avant d'entamer une démarche rapide vers son bureau. Il aura ce qu'il souhaite, ce Walker !

Au loin, Firenze, un centaure qui devait remplacer Mme Trewlaney jeta un œil inquiet à ce sorcier étrange et vaniteux à la longue chevelure blanche.

– Parfois, Dumbledore, je doute de vos compétences à choisir un professeur digne.

– Voyons, mon ami, à l'excepté de Mademoiselle Ombrage, je ne vois aucuns professeurs indignes.

– Mais cet homme obscur…

Allen détourna son attention de la démarche hilarante du crapaud afin de se concentrer sur le centaure qui paraissait injurier sa noble personne. Se forçant à sourire, il vint se rapprocher de l'homme qui n'était pas tout à fait un homme et tendit sa main droite. À sa plus grande surprise, il la serra en retour avec un visage crispé.

– Il me semble que c'est une forme de politesse essentielle chez les Hommes.

– En effet, il me semble aussi.

– La Mort danse dangereusement avec vous. La donnez-vous ou comptez-vous la dévorer ?

Allen reste un moment silencieux, le visage sans émotion. Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait un centaure, il lui annonçait une phrase bateau comme celle-ci ?

– Ahahah ! Je viens de me remémorer ! Dans ma jeunesse rebelle, j'avais déjà rencontré votre troupeau. J'ai cru que j'allais y laisser ma peau.

– On ne s'attaque pas au poulain.

– Et pourtant ! Il faut croire que j'inspire à l'aversion.

Le centaure ne semblait que l'approuver mais ne dit rien et vint discuter avec Dumbledore à propos de la salle qu'il devrait occuper. Allen les ignora et se décida à rejoindre sa chambre. Harry devait encore être en cours d'Occlumancie. Mais celui-ci était descendu par curiosité et avait assisté à toute la scène. Et maintenant, qu'attendait-il ? N'en avait-il pas marre d'être ce garçon inutile qui assiste passivement à une scène ! Quand enfin pourrait-il devenir acteur ! N'était-il pas Harry Potter, l'élu de la prophétie ?! Mais Harry ne savait en rien l'existence d'une telle prophétie. Alors il attendait.

– Professeur Walker ! Professeur Rogue !

Enfin, prenait-il conscience de tout cela. L'année avait déjà été bien entamée. Et qui sait les malheurs qui approchent. Après Trewlaney, Hagrid. Mais lui, demi-géant, on lui réservait le même sort qu'à Howard Link. Et tout comme pour le vampire, l'enquête n'aboutira à rien. Lorsque le Ministère se cache derrière l'affaire, il ait dur de trouver le véritable visage de la chose.

– Qu'il y a-t-il, M. Potter ?

– Professeur, lorsque j'étais en cours avec Rogue, j'ai songé à une idée afin de vaincre Voldemort.

À leurs côtés, Severus grimaçait. Le garçon venait de braver plusieurs interdits en une seule et unique phrase ! _Professeur_ Rogue et non Voldemort mais_ le seigneur des ténèbres_ ou encore « vous-savez-qui »…

– Ah ? Je vous écoute… Au point où nous sommes…

– Sir… Il a affirmé que Voldemort cherchait quelque chose. J'ai fait beaucoup de progrès, vous savez et je songeais au fait de pouvoir manipuler son esprit afin de l'attirer dans un piège.

– C'est de la folie, Potter !

– Attends, Severus. Ce n'est pas si bête. Et puis tu sais, je crois que je…

Allen se tut, le teint pâle, les lèvres bien trop bleues où seule une perle de sang redonne une couleur plus incarnate Son corps avait bien trop faibli. S'il n'y avait eu que le maléfice de l'Horcruxe, Allen se savait vivre encore plus d'une année. Seulement, voilà. Il y avait tant de paramètres à prendre en compte. Et malgré le fait qu'il soit un Noah, la destruction viendra à bout de lui-même… Dommage, il aurait aimé pouvoir donner cours jusqu'au moins la fin de l'année scolaire…

Le visage sombre, Allen ne trouva le courage de dire plus. Il n'avait pas peur de mourir, seulement… Il s'inquiétait pour le jeune Harry. Il devra mourir lui aussi.

– Si vous me disiez ce qu'il cherchait, car je suis convaincu que vous le savez…

– Est-ce qu'on le sait ? Peut-être bien que oui, peut être que non… Je ne sais… Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme Tom pourrait bien rechercher, dis-moi ?! Finalement à quoi sa vie a-t-elle servie ?! À fuir la mort ? Comme c'est idiot ! Ainsi, nous volons notre propre vie en songeant directement à la mort. Mourir mais que signifie mourir ! Tant de réponses, tant de dieux, et tant d'absences... C'est vrai, pourquoi avoir peur de la mort ? Je suis déjà mort une fois. La lune avait ri. J'aimais bien la défier en duel de sortilège, savez-vous ? Mais je perdais à chaque fois… Alors… Lorsque je fus assassiné et dévoré… Ah comme elle a jouit de ce sanglant spectacle. Rien ni personne n'impose quoique ce soit à l'astre lunaire, et cela se ressent. Elle n'a pas de ligne de conduite, elle. Jamais personne ne la juge sur sa conduite. C'en est ainsi. Attirer Voldy, dis-tu ? Ahahaha… Quelle bonne blague… Et si tu demandais conseil à Salieri.. Les serpents savent toujours la vérité…

– Walker, cessez de déblatérer de telles idioties ! Et remettez une bonne fois pour toutes, Potter à sa place.

Mais Allen était essoufflé et fiévreux. Son serpent rampa jusqu'à Harry. Et Allen songea au devenir de ses pauvres bêtes lorsqu'il disparaîtra. Minerva prendra en charge sans problème Miss Teigne mais le reste… Timcanpy attendra sa résurrection si au plus grand malheur elle devait avoir lieu.

– _Voldemort recherche une boule de cristal… Oui, la clé, elle sera à sa déchéance._

Severus n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il soufflait à l'oreille le reptile mais cela ne devait être politiquement correct.

– Au ministère de la Magie…, murmura Harry.

– Hé bien, il a tout révélé cet idiot de serpent ! À quoi vous avoir gardé dans l'ignorance durant tant d'année pour finalement que ce soit un reptile qui vous annonce la vérité.

– Mais Monsieur… Je n'ai pas compris cette histoire de prophétie.

– Et vous n'avez rien à comprendre, Potter.

Ayant enfin repris son souffle, le blandin agrippa au garçon cherchant à lui dire quelque chose.

– On va continuer de s'entraîner et vous ferait passer ce message à Voldy. « Nous avons la prophétie » On l'attendra tout préparer au Ministère et pouf !

– les choses peuvent être aussi simple ?

— Je pense que de son côté, les plans restent similaire.

Et puis, Rogue pourrait peut-être lui renvoyer un message par l'intermédiaire de sa marque. Il sera alerté par son fidèle, il pourra peut-être y croire.

– mais avons-nous la capacité de le tuer ?

– Voldy est faible. Son âme fragmentée ne représente plus qu'une misère. Voyez-vous…

Sans finir sa phrase, Allen éclata d'un rire euphorique si brutalement que Harry recula de surprise. Il n'avait pas entendu son professeur rire ainsi depuis la mort de Link. Imaginé Tom tel qu'il devait être en ces mauvais jours était hilarant. Ses morceaux de lui-même qu'il avait caché en des objets si précieux furent tous détruits si facilement… Car le petit Allen avait fini de plaisanter. Il l'avait dévoilé simplement tous ses secrets et le fameux mage noir était déjà sur le point de rupture alors qu'il venait à peine de revenir. La terreur n'était pas encore installée et très peu de personnes reconnaissent que Voldemort est encore en vie. Alors, probablement qu'il mourra de façon lamentable sans que même le peuple ne réalise qu'il fut de nouveau présent. Quelle succulente ironie…

Néanmoins, le rire d'Allen se transforma rapidement en toux et il en vint à cracher son sang sur ses gants blancs. Effrayé, Harry se décida à rejoindre son dortoir. Peut-être aura-t-il la chance de croiser Luna ? Il avait entendu dire que c'était elle qui avait mis fin au dernier Horcruxe.

– Walker, vous êtes malade, vous devriez retourner à vos appartements.

– Peut-être bien, Severus. Mais, le fait de savoir Tom proche de la mort m'excite à un point que tu ne peux imaginer.

Les yeux luisant dans une lueur démente de fièvre et le corps tremblant d'allégresse, Allen rentra enfin dans son domaine. Le serpent était resté accroché au garçon et celui-ci ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

_Veille bien sur le gamin, SSSalieri._

* * *

Alors qu'il travaillait sur la théorie en ce qui concerne la défense contre les forces du mal à l'aide d'Hermione, Harry distrait, songeait encore et encore à la manière dont il pourra piéger Voldemort. Il était impatient. Il le tuera. Ses parents seront vengés, le Ministère de la magie cessera de les embêter tout redeviendra normal. Harry Potter pourra alors avoir une vie normale. Il sera heureux. Il finira ses années à Poudlard en compagnie de Ron et Hermione ainsi que de Luna. Sa cicatrice cessera de le lancer et les cauchemars prendront enfin fin.

– D'ailleurs, Harry, pourquoi gardes-tu ce serpent avec toi ?

– Quel serpent ?

– _Moi._

Harry sursauta et manqua de tomber en arrière. Ce reptile l'appréciait semblait-il. Allen en deviendra jaloux.

– Dites, cela fait combien de temps que l'on a pas rendu de petites visites privées à Hagrid ?

– Longtemps.

– On y va ?, lança Ron.

Abandonnant ses devoirs, Harry alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité et tout souriant s'y cacha avec ses deux amis. Comme au bon vieux temps, pensa-t-il malgré lui. Car il s'était détourné de ses amis. Et il ne le réalisait que maintenant.

Hagrid paraissait plus fatigué à l'ordinaire. Il s'était restreint aux Veracrasses ainsi qu'aux licornes comme lui avait conseillé Allen. Ombrage risquait de le renvoyer s'il présentait des créatures trop dangereuses. Mais en fait, cela ne changeait rien. Par son statut, Hagrid devait être éliminé. Il savait la menace pesée. Dumbledore avait assuré avoir placé une garde afin que le malheur avec Link ne se reproduise pas une seconde fois.

– Alors Hagrid, comment vont les Sombrals ?

– Ça va, ça va…

Il était lent, extraordinairement pâle et ses cheveux paraissaient blanchir.

– Vous êtes malade ?

– Sûrement un virus.

Il était étrange de penser qu'un demi-géant pouvait tomber malade par la faute d'un virus. Alors que Harry trempa ses lèvres dans le thé, il le recracha directement malgré lui.

– Excusez-moi mais votre thé a un goût… étrange.

– Tu trouves aussi ? Je crains que mon eau soit légèrement contaminée…

– Comment est-ce possible ?! Votre eau, à vous, ici à Poudlard… CONTAMINÉE ?!

– Vous en avez parlé à Dumbledore, reprit doucement Hermione.

– Non , j'voudrais pas l'inquiéter.

– Mais… Mais… Et si Ombrage essayait de vous empoisonner avec cette eau?!

– Du calme, Harry. Tu as seulement goûté un thé mauvais et te v'là dans de sacrées hypothèses.

– Vous avez une baguette, Hagrid ?

– Ah ça ? Oui… Un cadeau d'Allen. Il avait promis de me donner des cours de sortilèges ainsi que de défense contre les forces du mal, seulement…

– Il est malade, termina Harry.

– Cela ne l'empêche pas de nous donner cours, grimaça Ron qui ne faisait que se ridiculiser en cours de sortilège.

– Il répond à ses obligations primaires. Voilà tout.

– Et Dumbledore ne pourrait pas vous enseigner quelques tours ?

– Pas l'temps.

– Alors nous, on pourra vous aider, Hagrid !

Personne ne finit son thé mais Hagrid semblait très heureux de leurs visites. Il se sentait seul ces derniers temps. Alors avoir un peu de compagnie en dehors des cours était consolateur.

* * *

Lorsqu'il buvait un smoothie fraise-banane en compagnie de Luna, lorsqu'il insultait Rogue pour avoir volontairement perdu sa potion…

Harry repoussa l'esprit de Rogue de toutes ses forces et encore une fois aperçut quels souvenirs de son professeur malgré lui.

« Je voudrais… Je voudrais être mort »

Harry avait juste entendu la voix plaintive au bord des sanglots de Severus Rogue. De suite, il l'avait repoussé, honteux. Il s'était trop focalisé sur le regard de Harry et ses souvenirs les plus douloureux revenaient sans cesse. Il fallait qu'il en mette plus dans la pensine la prochaine fois. Il ne faudrait surtout pas que l'adolescent tombe sur celui où il tenait Lily, défunte, dans ses bras meurtris par le chagrin.

Au moins avec Allen, il n'avait pas ces problèmes. Si jamais, il parvenait à repousser son professeur, son esprit était en lambeaux. Il n'avait rien à comprendre. Et plus jamais, Harry ne voulait pénétrer les barrières d'un esprit aussi dément. Seules des bribes d'images, de couleurs et un mélange de voix sordides. Seraient-ce toutes ces voix qu'il entendait constamment dans sa petite tête de schizophrène ? Il est sûr que si de telles voix se disputaient comme ceci dans son esprit, il ne pouvait qu'être distrait et malade.

– Bravo, Potter. Vous avez encore fait de rêves étranges récemment ? Et ne mentez pas !

– Non. Je dors même plutôt bien.

– Parfait, soupira Rogue déçu de ne pas pouvoir critiquer son élève encore une fois.

Le Maître des potions s'assit, épuisé et reste un moment silencieux presque attristé.

– Monsieur… Le serpent de Walker ne me lâche plus. Il dit que c'est pour bientôt. Alors…

– Il n'y a rien de pour bientôt.

– Oh que si, fit une voix familière derrière les bocaux.

Et Allen apparut, les cheveux coiffés en catogan et un sourire plus large que son visage. Tom ne rira plus longtemps.


	33. Chapter 33

– Préfères-tu le thé noir ou le thé vert, Allen ?

– Vert, Link. Merci.

Un mince rayon de soleil vint caresser la joue du garçon. Il s'installe volontairement là où le soleil tape le plus fort. Il a froid dans cet appartement de fonction. Les cheveux longs, emmêlés et sales, Allen se recroqueville sur lui-même pour capter le plus de chaleur. Il disparaît totalement sous sa longue tignasse. Il respire lentement, cherche son souffle et réfléchit. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu la lumière du jour ? Si Link n'était pas venu, il serait resté encore longtemps enfermé dans sa solitude, vivant seuls avec les animaux et les parasites des lieux, se nourrissant de choses indéfinissables. Sa décence humaine était perdue. Plus bas, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait chuter plus bas.

Et le voilà maintenant, en boule, tel un animal blessé et apeuré.

La grandeur de Noah a disparu. Car finalement, face à l'Homme, le Noah ne représente que le ça. Il s'agit seulement d'un Homme incomplet. Il ne lui est en rien supérieur et en aucun droit devrait mettre un terme à son existence. Car les Noah sont justes des Hommes sans conscience. Elle vint, après, mais non naturellement. Car tout n'est que façade et les Noah ne possèdent qu'un semblant de rationalité. Un masque d'esprit mais juste un masque.

Rien de plus, rien de moins.

– Le thé est prêt, Allen.

– Merci.

Link, souriant chaleureusement, lui tendit une tasse chaude et une coupelle qu'Allen attrapa doucement avant de la poser face à lui. Il observe. La fumée s'en échappe, titille ses narines et réchauffe son visage. Le thé est en effet vert. Le liquide présente des dégradés merveilleux et Allen peut observer les mouvements de l'eau. L'énergie se propage, les ondes perdurent et diminuent avant de presque disparaître. Allen sourit. Et le reflet sourit à son tour.

« je suis de retour à la maison »

– Link… Après tout ce temps, comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

– J'ai fouillé dans les archives. À vraie dire, cela fait plus quarante ans que je te cherche… J'ai même interrogé les Mangemorts qui ont pu être arrêté et ils m'ont révélé que tu avais disparu, même pour eux. Bref, j'ai fini par visité la maison des Campbell, ma dernière piste. Et puis, j'ai fini par te trouver…

– J'aurais pu être mort, simplement.

– Je l'aurais su, je pense… On les ressent ces choses-là.

Et alors qu'Allen finissait de boire son thé en songeant à se noyer à l'intérieur tel l' « autre », Link enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules, il colla sa tête contre sa nuque, cherchant inconsciemment son pouls.

– Tu n'as pas peur, Link ? Je devrais être en prison à l'heure qui l'est…

– Je ne sais pas réellement quoi penser… Je songe encore à l'enfant que j'ai laissé seul il y a tant d'année. Malgré les actes meurtriers que tu avais déjà commis à l'époque, ton âme me paraissait étrangement encore pur… Comme si… Je ne sais pas… Peut-être ta façon de voir tes propres crimes te rendait innocent à mes yeux… Et maintenant, je ne ressens aucune violence dans ton esprit.

Link renfonça son étreinte et ses dents commencèrent à caresser sa nuque pâle et sale.

– Je suis un monstre, Link.

– Mais moi de même, Allen…

Et l'inspecteur continuait de le regarder avec ses yeux de mère. Pourquoi diable tant d'attention ? Pourquoi ?! Link se droguait-il directement à l'ocytocine, sinon cela ne serait pas possible ! Enfin, ses canines creusèrent la chair craquelée du garçon, et Allen se laissa dériver dans ses bras…

– Crois-tu vraiment que je peux encore recommencer ?

– Avec une espérance de vie comme la tienne, tu peux recommencer autant que tu veux, Allen.

– Ahah… Tu me parais incroyablement naïf pour un vampire…

– Il n'y a aucun rapport.

Et alors, qu'Allen pouvait ressentir son sang s'écoulait en dehors de ses veines, il se laissa glisser le long du sol, mollement, abandonnant le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

Link caressa doucement ses cheveux en songeant à les nettoyer sur le champ avant de finalement se laisser glisser au côté du criminel. Il se colla contre lui et ne put s'empêcher de penser au fait qu'Allen était toujours aussi froid.

…

* * *

Buvant son thé vert, Allen repensait à ses douces années qu'il avait pu vivre auprès de Link, alors que Tom ne pointait toujours pas son visage reptilien.

Il fixa le paysage presque estival qui s'offrait à lui et admira le vol d'hirondelles. Un couple d'oiseau… Comme c'est mignon. Et nulle trace du corbeau. Peut-être était-il enfin parti. Allen espérait tout de même qu'il chantera pour lui. Car personne ne chantera de berceuse pour que son âme repose en paix, Allen le sait très bien. Allen chante pour lui-même. Et s'il n'y a plus d'Allen, alors il n'y a plus de chant.

_Et Mana, alors ?_

_Mana ne vit qu'à travers moi et seulement moi. Il n'y a plus de Mana à proprement parler._

_Tout comme il n'y a plus réellement de Néah._

Au loin, les feuilles revêtent d'une robe rosée agréable au regard et qui ferait sourire plus d'un. Le rose, la couleur de l'enfance, de la candeur et de l'innocence. Mais dites-moi, Dieu, l'innocence existe-t-elle réellement en ce bas monde ?

Vêtue d'une courte robe rose, Luna gambadait joyeusement dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient pas cours, elle pouvait se permettre de se vêtir comme elle le souhaite. Les élèves grimaçaient à son passage. Ils l'avaient en travers la gorge. Leurs échecs. Depuis l'arrivée d'Ombrage, les notes de DFCM avaient chuté grandement et d'autre parts seuls les Serpentards gagnaient les matchs de Quidditch. Les autres équipes avaient beau faire, Dolores Ombrage s'assurait toujours que ce soit sa maison favorite qui ressorte vainqueur. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Et peu à peu, frustrés, les autres équipes avaient laissé. Et voilà maintenant, une Serdaigle qui osait sourire, se montrait allègre dans cette ambiance pesante et haineuse. Parce que sourire est non seulement le meilleur masque mais sourire est surtout la meilleure arme. Il fallait songer d'abord à la colère que pouvait ressentir Ombrage lorsqu'elle apercevait un élève qui parvenait à rester heureux malgré son règne.

Et Harry retrouva sa très chère cavalière avant de la prendre par la main et sourire avec elle. Ils gagneront ensemble. Contre Ombrage. Contre Voldemort.

– _Qui est le plus vilain ? Le crapaud ou le serpent ?_

Le serpent dévore le crapaud, non ?

– Ce week-end, Luna, sera décisive, je crois.

Compréhensive, Luna cessa de sourire. Ils mourront, tous, n'est-ce pas ? Tous ceux qu'elle aime. Allen, Harry…

– Si jamais, vous tentez une attaque, je veux être là, avec toi.

– Non, ce serait bien trop dangereux.

Mais… Elle voulait être présente pour les derniers instants du garçon. Mais lui, ne réalisait pas, il ne savait pas le tragique dénouement qui les attendait tous.

– Harry, je…

– Écoute, on a mobilisé des sorciers très doués , tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Tout ira bien.

Il n'avait pas compris, l'insouciant.

Brusquement, Luna s'arrêta, frissonnant de peur. Ombrage les fixait de son sourire carnassier, le regard tendu.

– Hé bien, les enfants, on s'amuse à ce que je vois. Miss Lovegood, je ne savais guère que Poudlard autorisait une telle tenue.

– Je ne connais pas le contraire.

Le sourire du crapaud ne fut que plus grand. Elle s'apprêtait à gober une mouche, visiblement.

– Je ne tolère pas que vous vous permettez de vous vêtir comme lors d'une foire, ma petite, ni vous mon garçon. Nous nous ne sommes pas à la fête foraine, n'est-ce pas ?

– Qu'importe ce que vous pensez, M'dame. Vous n'êtes pas la directrice, à ce que je sache.

– Oh mais c'est tout comme, Potter.

Harry sourit, surpris. Il savait qu'il devait faire profile bas. Il n'était pas l'heure de se faire prendre par ce crapaud. Il devait partir dans une heure. Mais il savait ô combien Dolores adorait le punir. Combien de punitions avait-il reçu depuis le début de l'année ? Une cinquantaine, probablement…

– Je vous attends cette après-midi pour nettoyer la Grande Salle.

– Je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin d'élèves pour nettoyer quoique ce soit. Entre la magie et les elfes de maison…

– Je sais, Potter ! Seulement, cela m'ennuie de voir la jeunesse se complaire dans l'inaction, alors je vous donne une tâche !

– Il n'en est pas question ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de…

– J'ai tous les droits. D'ailleurs, je ne devrais pas débattre avec vous. J'en ai assez, suivez-moi. Allons boire tranquillement un petit thé ou un chocolat.

Elle indiqua aux enfants de la suivre. Pourquoi autant d'acharnement durant le week-end ?! Cela ne signifiait qu'une seule chose. Elle se doutait de leurs petites escapades. Écoutait-elle au porte ? Était-elle présente non loin lorsqu'ils débattaient avec Dumbledore ? Aussi discrète qu'un reptile ? Se faufilant à travers les failles…

Luna n'avait très peu visité le bureau d'Ombrage et fut surprise de redécouvrir une pièce entièrement rose au mur décoré par de multiples images de chatons. Elle eut brusquement honte de la couleur de sa tenue. Elle les fit s'asseoir tous deux sur des chaises en bois d'où sortirent des liens qui piégèrent leurs poignets. Menottés, Harry ne pouvait plus se défendre. Impossible de saisir sa baguette dans sa poche droite. Avec un peu d'espoir, Hermione et Ron s'inquiéteront et iront le secourir.

— Très bien. Que comptez-vous faire cet après-midi ? Pourquoi de telles préparations, pourquoi cette autorisation de sortie ?! Et Dumbledore qui vous couve, vous ses pauvres petits poussins.

– Je vais voir un parent… Il est mourant.

Harry ferma un maximum son esprit des tentatives d'intrusions de la part du crapaud. Il espéra que Luna faisait de même. Il n'était pas question que quiconque pénètre leurs esprits d'enfants.

– Vous n'avez pas de famille, Potter.

– Bien sûr que si.

– Comme Sirius Black, par exemple ?

Harry resta de marbre et se retint tout juste de sourire avec arrogance.

– Qui sait ?

Luna rit avec légèreté, agréablement surprise par l'insolence de son ami. Harry ne se laissera pas marcher dessus. Pas aujourd'hui.

Cependant, lorsqu'Ombrage tendit sa baguette vers l'adolescent avec un sourire sadique, Harry cessa de ricaner.

– Un petit sortilège de Doloris vous réveillera peut-être.

– Vous n'oserez pas…

– Qui sait ce que j'oserais.

– Je risque d'avoir le cerveau bien trop détraqué pour vous répondre quoique ce soit…

Ombrage rit amusé des paroles secrètement suppliantes de son élève. Tout était dans la gestion et le contrôle. Si elle ne torturait pas Harry trop longtemps, il en sortira sans séquelles.

Miaou, miaou. Les chats chantent avec elle. Le garçon aura sa récompense.

Mais alors que Luna fermait les yeux, la porte s'ouvrit avec violence, et Allen apparut, défiguré par un sourire dément.

— Toujours à la dernière minute, Allen.

Allen était toujours là sans jamais l'être vraiment. Cette fois-ci, il ne parut même pas entendre les paroles sarcastiques de Luna. Il tourna la tête vers les deux enfants, les yeux luisant d'une colère sourde, et remarqua qu'ils s'étaient liés aux chaises. Amusant… Ombrage avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

– Professeur Walker…

– Vous vous apprêtez à utiliser Doloris.

Ce n'était pas une question. Ombrage tremblait, apeuré. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire face à cet homme. Elle n'était pas une sorcière particulièrement douée, surtout en duel et en défense contre les forces du mal. Et Allen représentait bien les forces du mal.

Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu faire un seul mouvement, elle fut rejetée en arrière, lâcha sa baguette qui se brisa au sol, détruite par une force invisible. La main gauche d'Allen s'était resserré autour de son cou comme elle avait pu étreindre le cou de Bellatrix à le briser, il y a peu. Les lèvres d'Allen s'étaient étiré en un rictus démesuré. Ombrage gémissait et tremblait à en ravir son bourreau.

_Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Allen._

_Il me reste peu de temps de toute façon. Je n'aurais aucun problème avec la justice._

_Pourquoi maintenant ?_

– Je…vous…en prie… parvient-elle à articuler à travers ses hoquets de douleurs.

Le bras d'Allen ne change pas de forme mais ses ongles s'aiguisent à traverser la chair grasse de la victime. Elle n'en mourra pas mais le sang souille ses vêtements d'un rose pétant.

Boum-Boum.

Est-ce son cœur qui bat aussi vite ou le sien ?

Elle, de peur, lui d'excitation…

Il renifle les effluves du liquide carmin qui s'échappe de ses pores avec amusement. Cette odeur métallique si repoussante…

Et pourtant si attrayante…

– Vous allez gentiment sombrer dans un profond sommeil…

– Non…

– AVADA KEDAVRA !

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur reflétant la lumière verte se dirigeant vers elle et elle poussa un dernier croassement.

– Aahah !

Puis le silence.

Harry et Luna assistent à la scène avec horreur.

Allen, lui, se retint de baver. Il admire le pantin maintenu seulement par sa main gauche. Il examina de ses pupilles ors le décor misérable de son bureau puis égorgea Ombrage déjà décédée.

Le sang ne fut pas propulsé mais cela restait suffisant à Allen. Il trempa ses doigts au-dessus de la plaie béante dans la nuque de l'ancienne professeur et ravi commença à dessiner des sourires pourpres sur les murs roses bonbon.

Smile.

– Allen, qu'est-ce tu…

Mais Allen ne les entendaient plus. Il chantait joyeusement et de ses doigts délicats, fit glisser un sourire le long de la surface.

Il remarqua un problème.

Ombrage ne souriait pas.

Alors, il dessina un sourire ensanglanté sur les lèvres pulpeuses mais déjà bleue de l'exécrable femme.

Ils peuvent enfin sourire ensemble, maintenant.

– Allen, détruits les liens !

Mais Allen avait oublié les deux enfants. Le voilà heureux d'avoir libéré Poudlard d'une menace aussi embêtante que Dolores Ombrage. Il danse seul, euphorique mais surtout en proie à une fièvre inquiétante pour son activité cérébrale.

Un pas à droite, le bras levé et la splendeur est atteinte.

Détendre son corps et se laisser emporté par les vagues de démences…

Valser avec la mort et le sang.

Et les teintes de couleurs se complètent.

Plus personne ne rit de lui maintenant.

Et les créatures ne peuvent plus l'atteindre.

Désormais, il est le vainqueur.

Et seul perdura son sourire.

– Que se passe-t-il, ici ?! Par merlin !

– Professeur Rogue !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Harry est heureux d'apercevoir son professeur de potion. Luna, de même. Severus s'arrête un instant, contemple désastre et sans rien dire, délivre les enfants de leurs liens.

– Venez Potter. Ils nous attendent.

– Et Allen ?

Rogue soupira, ennuyé et jeta un coup d'œil au bureau dévasté d'Ombrage et aux nombreux sourires gravés sur les murs.

– Il nous rejoindra.

Rogue prit les enfants par les mains et les emporta presque en courant. Il fallait fuir avant que d'autres découvrent la scène. Allen… Pourquoi ? Dans tes derniers jours, ta dernière volonté de laisser cours à ton esprit meurtrier ? Veux-tu d'abreuvoir de sang tout comme ton amant ? Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit… Si l'on considère qu'il ait quelques peu d'esprit.

Alors qu'il guidait les enfants en dehors de Poudlard, il songea au fait que Luna n'avait rien à faire parmi eux. Le petit complot idiot ne le concernait en rien. Si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait tomber dans le piège, il ne faudrait pas emporter autrui inutilement. Malheurs à eux si jamais ils croisaient Hermione ou Ron ou pire les deux.

Mais alors qu'ils pensaient les avoir évités, Hermione observait la scène du haut de sa tour. Ne sachant pas où le professeur de potion emportait ses camarades, elle s'empressa de retrouver Ron mais alors qu'elle courrait dans les couloirs, elle trébucha sur une masse informe. Rapidement elle se releva et resta stupéfaite d'horreur.

Un homme. Un cadavre.

Une lueur verte encore vive dans les yeux et la gorge tranchée… Il appartenait à la brigade d'Ombrage, celle qui veillait au bon respect du règlement, à renvoyer (_éliminer_) les professeurs incompétents ou du moins non conformes.

_(Ceux qui avaient dû éliminer les chauves-souris pour ne pas être repéré)_

_(Ceux qui avaient cruellement assassiné Link)_

Hermione recula loin du corps, tremblante et effrayé avant de se cogner contre un autre.

Elle fit volte face et pâlit lorsqu'elle reconnut le Professeur Walker, la chemise couverte de sang et un sourire dessinée sur le visage d'une hémoglobine encore fraîche et d'un rouge éclatant.

Ses yeux or ne reflétaient qu'une abîme bien trop profonde pour y trouver la fin.

– Oh ? Miss Granger ? Parfait. Auriez-vous aperçu Harry Potter ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous comptez lui faire ?!

Allen rit sombrement et s'il ne s'était pas peint un sourire, Hermione aurait remarqué qu'il grimaçait.

– Je dois…

_(emmener Tom à le détruire)_

– Je dois le protéger d'un danger imminent.

Hermione chercha à dire quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait reprendre son souffle. Chaque bouffée d'air lui paraissait douloureuse. L'odeur du sang la répugnait. Et Allen qui se présentait ainsi sans aucune honte.

– Vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette, Miss Granger… Vous devriez prendre du repos.

Et c'est lui qui disait ça ?

Tremblante, Hermione aperçut Ron qui courait vers elle, l'air épouvanté.

– Ombrage et sa brigade viennent d'être sauvagement assassinés !

– Je sais…

Puis le rouquin remarqua Allen et s'accrocha d'instinct à Hermione, manipulé par la peur.

– N'ayez crainte les enfants, tout va bien se passer… Seulement…

Ils entendirent des hurlements ainsi que des bruits de pas résonnaient entre les murs. Allen était recherché. Inquiet, Allen s'enveloppa de sa cape avant de sauter par la fenêtre et s'envoler.

Il les avait tous assassiné, c'était suffisant, il lui semble. Et maintenant, il devait se débarrasser de Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Et il savait où Rogue avait fixé le point de rendez-vous.

* * *

Dans la carrière au centre de la forêt interdite. Pourquoi ici ? Il fallait que cela paraisse évident. Si Harry venait de s'approprier la prophétie, il retournera la protéger en la cachant à Poudlard. Or s'il voulait y arriver rapidement, il faudrait transplaner. Avec l'aide d'autrui. Et souvent, il arrivait que pour les débutants, ils transplanent au niveau de la forêt.

Et en effet, Rogue, en sueur faisait face à Sirius, Remus ainsi que Tonks et Kinglsey. Ils avaient été prévenus qu'ils tenteraient d'attirer Voldemort dans un piège.

À leurs yeux, cela paraissait évident. Mais en ce moment, Voldemort devait être désespéré et probablement qu'il enverra ses sous-fifres d'abord avant de se mettre en danger.

Allen s'approcha du petit groupe, titubant sous l'effet de la fièvre. S'imaginer mettre fin à la vie de Tom le remplissait tant de joie qu'il en devenait malade.

– Allen ?! Mais qu'as-tu fait ?!

– J'ai nettoyé Poudlard avant mon départ.

Indignés, ils se retenaient de lui cracher à la figure. Rogue leur fit signe qu'il n'était pas temps de faire ce genre de chose.

Harry s'assied au centre et commença à se concentrer.

– Très bien, nous devons nous cacher dans le reste de la forêt. Nous utiliserons des sorts de dissimulations. Harry va former une image dans son esprit qu'il tentera de communiquer au Seigneur des Ténèbres et ensuite…

Mais déjà, ils se dispersaient. Luna observait la scène de son œil rêveur refusant de regarder Allen. Elle ne voulait pas le voir dans toute la bestialité de son personnage. Allen n'était pas ce genre de personne. Allen était un petit garçon doux et généreux, qui sacrifiera sa vie pour n'importe qui, Allen était…

Mais le blandin l'empoigna violemment afin de rapidement la cacher, elle n'avait rien à faire ici.

Alors que Harry rouvrait les yeux, il remarqua que tous avaient disparu. Cela faisait partie du plan. Il était étonnant que tous se soient déplacés du fait du peu de chance que Harry parvienne à quoique ce soit.

Il ferma les yeux et se perdit dans esprit.

_Il parcourt un long couloir sombre._

_Son cœur bat fort dans poitrine au point qu'il entend plus ses battements plutôt que ses pas._

_Il y a plusieurs portes._

_Il hésite avant d'enfin choisir la bonne _

_Il sait où il doit aller de toute façon, Arthur lui a tout dit._

_Il arrive à la salle des boules de cristal._

_Tout est rangé dans l'ordre alphabétique._

_Potter, Potter, Potter… P._

_Il trouve la prophétie où brille son nom._

_Il sourit._

_Il l'a eu si facilement. Il suffit d'être amis avec des employés du Ministère et le tour est joué._

_Voldemort ne l'avait pas compris, cela._

_Le meurtre et la manipulation ne mène qu'au néant._

_Il se retint d'éclater de rire. Il ne faudrait pas qu'on l'entende._

_Il doit rejoindre Arthur maintenant._

_Il doit le raccompagné sain et sauf à Poudlard._

_Tout paraissait si simple, finalement._

_Récupérer la prophétie, la mettre en sécurité et Voldemort n'aura plus qu'à s'en manger le nez._

_Il transplane._

_Le Ministère disparaît._

_Le mouvement est si brusque qu'il en a un haut-de-cœur…_

_Sont-ils enfin arrivés à Poudlard ?_

_Par merlin ! Où est passé Arthur ?_

_Son rythme cardiaque s'accélère, la sueur dégouline sur son front moite…_

_Il fallait qu'il rentre, vite !_

_Mais… Autour de lui, seul l'écho des arbres lui réponds. Mais un arbre n'a pas d'écho._

_Dommage, il risque d'être dévoré par les dangereuses créatures de la Forêt Interdite._

Dissimulé, Rogue observe Harry se contorsionner dans sa douleur imaginaire. Il paraissait réellement y croire. Mais Voldemort ne risque pas de tomber dans un piège aussi candide. Cependant…

Severus enfonça l'embout de sa baguette dans son avant-bras là où la marque danse dans l'espoir fou que son Maître sera alerté.

« Potter a récupéré la prophétie, Maître. Il est temps de profiter de sa faiblesse pour se servir »

Alors qu'il appliquait sagement le plan, Severus songea à quel point c'était idiot. Et il risquait de dévoiler sa position aux Mangemorts. Et ils comprendront qu'il est en réalité un agent-double.

Harry attend, patiente. Ils devraient rapidement arriver, non ?

**Boum-Boum**

Une feuille qui tombe.

**Boum-Boum**

Un rongeur creusant un trou afin de s'y cacher

_Crake _!

Lucius Malefoy apparut, l'air énervé, quelque peu perdu et fit face au jeune Potter qui aurait apprécié se trouver directement face à Voldemort.

Mauvais Pioche.

– Potter ? Mon maître semble croire que vous avez acquis une certaine prophétie…

– C'est bien possible.

Il se mit debout et chercha rapidement sa baguette. Il avait attiré un Mangemort. Bien. C'est un éclaireur. Et maintenant ?

Pointant sa baguette en même temps que Lucius, Harry tremblait malgré lui, trop effrayé.

– Où. Est. La. Prophétie ?

– À quoi bon, maintenant…

Harry toussa. Ce n'était pas lui qui venait de parler. Du moins, il n'en était pas certain. Certes, il ne comprenait pas ce que renfermait de si important la prophétie et pourquoi Voldemort malgré la destruction de ses Horcruxes cherchait à l'avoir.

– Endolo…

– Expelliarmus !

Sans attendre l'aide de l'assistance, Harry désarma son adversaire haletant. Celui-ci récupéra néanmoins rapidement sa baguette et se rapprocha du Survivant, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi son Maître était-il tant convaincu que Potter l'avait en sa main, maintenant.

Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se saisir du garçon, il reçut un sort en pleine poitrine et tomba en arrière. Allen n'avait pas entendu, trop excité, le sourire de sang toujours marqué sur son visage.

Malefoy se remit debout à grande peine avant de sentir une poigne amicale l'aider à se relever. Allen lui souriait chaudement tout en gardant sa baguette à porter de main.

– Mon cher Lucius…

– Walker ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce manège ?

– C'est très simple, l'ami.

Allen recula, trifouilla dans sa cape avant de brandir face à lui une boule de cristal comme Lucius attendait.

– Tu l'avais sur toi depuis le début ! Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas remise au Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

– Ce ne serait pas drôle sinon, répliqua-t-il dans un rire sombre, il faut bien que l'on s'amuse un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

– Espèce de…

– Je suis d'accord.

De son côté, Harry ne s'y attendait pas non plus. Ainsi, Allen s'était approprié la chose afin de se présenter main nue face à l'ennemi.

Allen se mit à jongler avec la prophétie en y rajoutant trois balles en mousse.

– Arrête, bouffon ! Tu risques de la briser !

– Je sais, répondit-il d'une voix amusée.

– Avada…

Il s'était décidé à éliminer son collègue rapidement. Après tout, les Mangemorts n'usaient pas assez du sortilège de la mort. Ils s'embêtaient toujours à concevoir un minimum de duel alors qu'un simple Avada kedavra et le tour est joué.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un petit serpent jaillit des habits de Potter et vint planter ses crocs plusieurs fois de suite dans sa nuque.

– Aha

Il gémit de douleur et tenta de stopper l'hémorragie en plaçant sa main au niveau de la gorge mais la quantité de venin reçu fut bien trop élevée et il s'écroula, mourant.

Harry resta stupéfait, n'ayant à aucun moment prévu la mort de Lucius Malefoy. Mais au moins, l'attaque fut son effet et une dizaine de Mangemorts apparurent à la suite. Masqués, Harry ne savait pas à quels lâches ils avaient affaires. Néanmoins, ses alliés sortirent de leurs cachettes et se mirent en position de défense.

– Ahahah! Je vois que toute la clique est là pour protéger le petit Potter ! Mais nous, on veut juste la prophétie…détenu par ce clown de Walker !

Allen lui sourit avant de rapidement se détourner. Alors que Macnair profita de l'occasion pour lui envoyer un sort dans le dos, Severus contre attaqua.

– Toi ? Impossible… Alors Bellatrix avait raison.

– Walker est un Mangemort, un allié.

– J'ne crois pas.

Alors que les sorts fusaient et que Luna se débrouilla pour mettre hors jeu un Mangemort à elle seule, Allen saisit Harry par le col et s'enfonça rapidement dans la forêt désirant de pénétrer dans les ténèbres les plus possibles. Il fallait qu'il ne puisse plus entendre les sons de bataille. Avaient-ils au moins remarqué que leurs points d'intérêts n'étaient plus ? Ricanant follement, Allen continua de tirer Harry avant de trébucher. Il se rattrapa de justesse afin de pas briser la prophétie.

– Que faites-vous, Professeur ?! Les combats sont de l'autre côté !

– Chut…

Allen serra Harry contre lui, avant de s'accoler contre un arbre, épuisé. Il était temps qu'il arrive. Harry pouvait sentir le cœur d'Allen battre comme s'il avait un record à gagner. Mais de quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ? Ils étaient en sécurité maintenant.

Seul le bruit du vent et des feuilles leur parvenait aux oreilles.

Un écureuil gratte l'écorce d'un arbre.

Allen respire difficilement.

Sinon, il n'y a rien.

Juste le néant.

– Allen.

Allen rouvrit les yeux, haletant et leva la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait face à lui.

– Salut, Tom.

– Donne-moi la prophétie.

Allen se remit debout, tout souriant, manquant de s'écrouler contre Voldemort qui se tenait droit, entièrement vêtu de noir. Seul son visage blanc luisait dans l'obscurité.

– Qu'importe, Voldy. Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Et sur ces mots, Allen dévoila Harry au regard de Voldemort. Il l'immobilisa et le maintint correctement par le cou.

– Le 31 octobre 1981, tu as voulu le tuer. Tu as échoué. Je t'offre une seconde chance.

Voldemort plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Allen. L'or et l'écarlate se fondirent ensemble dans un défi de couleur infini.

Allen qui avait protégé l'enfant jusqu'à maintenant lui offrait la vie de Harry aussi facilement ?

– Tout ce que tu as faire c'est de te débarrasser de l'élu, non ? Plus aucun ennemi.

– Pourquoi maintenant, Allen ?

– Car je n'ai découvert la prophétie il y a très peu de temps.

Pourquoi tout le récit d'Allen semblait si bancal ?

Harry se tordait de douleur dans les bras de Walker qui le serrait trop violemment. À cette vision, Voldemort parut presque convaincu.

– lâche le garçon, Allen. On va se battre de manière juste.

– Bien.

Et Allen balança Harry face à Voldemort. Il s'écrasa douloureusement contre la terre puis couvert de boue, il fit face à son pire ennemi.

Mais Harry ne trouva plus sa baguette. Il se retourna et la dernière chose qu'il vit fut Allen jouant avec son bois de houx lui offrant un sourire dévastateur et sanglant avant de lui faire signe de se taire.

(Chut)

– AVADA KEDAVRA !

Et une lumière jaillit de la baguette de Voldemort et frappa Harry directement au cœur. Il n'avait plus rien à faire, rien pensé. Il n'a pu se défendre, s'apitoyer son sort. Non, rien. Il a reçu la mort en pleine poitrine et s'est écroulé telle une marionnette désarticulée.

Pourquoi ? Alors qu'il faisait enfin confiance à Allen Walker ?

Puis tout devint blanc.

Voldemort observa stupéfait le corps de l'adolescent. Ainsi, tout était si simple. Il envoyait un sortilège de la mort au garçon et le voilà décédé à ses pieds. La prophétie avait tort. Harry ne l'a pas vaincu.

Allen apparut, avec une expression démentielle et jeta la baguette de Harry au côté de son corps. Il se sentait au fond de lui-même dévasté d'avoir dû sacrifier l'enfant ainsi. Il s'était attaché à cet adolescent colérique, un peu stupide mais d'un courage et d'une bonté inégalable. Et puis, sa petite Luna serait triste. Il aurait voulu offrir une autre vie à ce garçon. Il en aurait sacrifié toute sa personne. Seulement, Tom en avait fait un Horcruxe et aucun retour en arrière n'était possible. Seule la mort pouvait nettoyer cette erreur. Pour maquiller son sanglot, Allen se mit à rire hystériquement.

Harry aurait dû vivre.

Mais l'excitation dans le cœur d'Allen annihiler la peine par sa tempête de réjouissance. Maintenant, il pourra enfin tuer Tom.

– Et maintenant que vas-tu faire mon petit Tom ? Tu as tué ton plus grand ennemi, la prophétie est dans ma main, tes Mangemorts sont pris dans un duel mortel au loin…

– Je vais réinstaurer ma puissance sur le monde et enfin je nettoierais la Terre des impuretés

– Ah oui… Un peu comme Adolf Hitler.

– Ne me compare pas un idiot de Moldu !

– Vous êtes pareils, non ? Sauf la moustache, je crois.

Voldemort sourit finalement. Allen avait toujours eu un humour dérangeant. Il le connaissait bien après tout. Ils étaient amis.

– Allen… Vas-tu me suivre dans ce périple ?

Allen éclata de rire avant de brandir sa baguette. Apercevant une lumière verte non méconnue, Tom eut le réflexe de contre attaquer rapidement.

– Idiot… Ne vois-tu pas que c'est moi qui aie indiqué à l'Ordre où trouver tes Horcruxes ?

– Impossible… Le pacte…

Allen s'approcha de son ami, évitant de marcher sur le corps de l'adolescent.

– Les choses sont bien plus compliquées que cela mon ami.

– Dans ce cas, si je te tue, cela ne poserait pas de problème ?

Et dans un même temps, les opposants se lancèrent un sortilège de la mort. Les deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent et les sorciers durent rester concentrer pour que leur magie reste la plus puissante.

– Je n'ai plus besoin de toi, Allen !

– J'avais compris, je crois.

Gémissant et se mordant les lèvres jusqu'au sang, Allen sentait sa peau craquelée. Il se brisait telle une poupée de porcelaine.

Voldemort, lui, ne paraissait faiblir.

_Tu vas mourir de toute façon._

_Je sais._

_Parce que tu es faible._

_JE SAIS !_

_Il est temps de réparer la plus grande erreur de toute ta vie, Allen._

_Mais ma vie est une erreur._

_Ahaha, tu n'as pas tort._

Allen sentait son cœur ralentir Lentement, il cessa de pomper et d'oxygéner son sang. Ses genoux fléchirent, ses poumons se contractèrent dans un dernier spasme et un rictus éternel décora son visage brisé.

_J'aurais apprécié trouver un bon partenaire de danse_

**Boum… Boum**

_Link… Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ?_

Et alors que leurs sorts s'entrechoquèrent dans une dernière explosion, leurs cœurs cessèrent de battre à l'unisson.

Le pacte se brisa dans un éclat cacophonique.

Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent au sol, et la dite prophétie roula au sol. Doucement, Harry reprit connaissance. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il n'était pas mort. Tout d'abord heureux, il se releva en saisissant sa baguette avant de réaliser la présence des deux cadavres.

Le visage étrangement fissuré, Allen était mort avec son habituel sourire moqueur. Ses yeux or s'étaient définitivement éteints et cette fois-ci plus aucun rire ne s'y cachait. Voldemort s'était écroulé le visage dans la boue et Harry n'avait aucune envie d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Allen l'avait sacrifié pour Tom alors pourquoi s'étaient-ils entre-tués ?

Au loin, il entendit les hurlements de Mangemorts ressentant la disparition de leur maître.

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Ce Week-end fut finalement bien plus atroce que son anniversaire dernier. Mais au moins, enfin, il était libre. Son esprit s'était allégé, la colère avait disparu et aucune douleur ne persistait en sa cicatrice.

Cherchant une source de lumière, il remarqua la prophétie à ses pieds. Maintenant que tout ça était fini, pourrait-il enfin connaître ce qui avait tant animé Voldemort au cours de l'année ?

_**Allen Walker**_

Gravé en minuscules dans le verre, le nom de son professeur avait cessé de luire. Ce n'était pas la bonne prophétie.

De rage, Harry la balança au sol et admira chaque éclat de verre se pulvérisait dans l'herbe et dans mes arbres.

Danse macabre du cristal.

Frissonnant une dernière fois, Harry se décida à abandonner les corps pour retrouver les autres. Il avait si froid que la seule chose qu'il pourrait désirer fut une étreinte chaleureuse.

À peine eut-il fait quelques pas que Luna se jeta sur lui en pleurs et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces.

– Harry ! Murmura-t-elle dans un sanglot. Tu es en vie.

– Oui…

– Mais Voldemort est pourtant mort… Je ne comprends pas.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait rien de spécialement complexe, non ?

– Tu étais un Horcruxe, Harry. Tant que tu vivais, Voldemort ne pouvait mourir.

– Alors… C'est pour ça qu'Allen m'a offert en pâture ?

Elle acquiesça avant de pleurer à nouveau.

– Allen est mort.

– Je sais.

Il était étrange de voir Luna pleurer. Ses larmes s'étaient pourtant taries il y a bien longtemps. Elle avait côtoyé la mort tant de fois mais en ce jour, elle se permit enfin de libérer se peine.

Puis, rapidement, Rogue arriva suivit de Remus. Severus s'immobilisa en repérant le corps inerte de son collègue.

– Alors c'est fini, murmura-t-il.

Il remarqua Harry, debout, on ne peut plus en vie, et se retint de lui courir dans les bras, lui aussi. Le fils de Lily était sain et sauf, et Voldemort était vaincu. Il n'aurait pu à porter le poids du statut de Mangemort maintenant, c'était terminé. Terminé pour de bon.

Salieri vint délicatement s'enrouler autour de Harry, le considérant comme Maître maintenant qu'Allen n'était plus.

– _C'est fini…_

_Oui._

Luna grimaça, surprise. Harry ne devrait pas pouvoir maîtriser le Fourchelangue. Pourtant, elle ne sentait plus l'âme de Voldemort en lui alors pourquoi… ?

– Où sont les autres ?

– Sirius et Kingsley ont été tués. Mais les Mangemorts ont été stupéfiés. On a prévenu Dumbledore. Ils étaient tous en état de choc après le massacre qu'a commis Allen, mais il va néanmoins nous envoyer une équipe. Avec le corps de Voldemort, le Ministère de la magie pourra enfin reconnaître qu'il était bel et bien de retour.

– Mais on s'en fiche maintenant !

Tout ce qu'avait retenu Harry était que Sirius venait d'être tué. Le contrepoids de la perte du mage noir avait déjà fait oublié aux autres leurs pertes mais Harry lui venait de perdre sa seule famille.

– Tu n'es plus seul, Harry.

Il plongea ses yeux dans le regard argenté de Luna et posa délicatement ses lèvres sales sur celles de la jeune fille.

Un instant, il oublie les lieux, les événements, le deuil et sentit agréablement léger. Puis, il fut détourné de sa joie par Remus qui s'était décidé à les emporter en sécurité à Poudlard.

Les corps avaient été ramenés et mis au côté de ceux d'Ombrage et de sa brigade. Beaucoup d'obsèques étaient à prévoir dorénavant. Mais probablement pouvait-on jeter Ombrage et Voldemort dans une fausse commune.

Dumbledore se trouva anéanti par la perte brusque de ses deux professeurs et la folie meurtrière qui avait pris Allen dans ces derniers moments. Les élèves avaient été traumatisés de rencontrer des cadavres au milieu des couloirs.

Ron et Hermione se sentirent idiots de s'être montré si inutiles. Mais cela n'importait plus, maintenant. Voldemort était mort. Le Ministère s'était excusé : autant de ne pas avoir cru Harry que d'avoir envoyé un monstre comme Ombrage.

Hagrid commença à se porter mieux et put retrouver Buck la menace de Macnair et Malefoy évincée.

Et Harry était libre. Il partageait son esprit qu'avec lui-même. Enfin, il pourra être heureux et se construire une belle vie de sorcier.

Malgré la mort de Dudley, de Sirius ainsi qu'Allen.

Car il faut enterrer les morts et réparer les vivants.

Alors, enfin, le monde était délivré la menace des Noah et de Voldemort.

Du moins… Pour l'instant.

Et un dernier croassement résonna à travers les arbres...

* * *

**Salut. Voilà donc la fin de l'aventure. Honnêtement, j'ai longtemps hésité à publier ce chapitre comme tel. Cela fait un petit moment que j'avais ma fic toute prête dans mes dossiers mais après avoir visualisé Joker, je ai trouvé ce dernier chapitre un peu trop cliché XD. Pourtant, je le présente finalement sans le changer car j'avais la flemme de le retravailler. Simplement.**

**Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout et bonne année :)**


End file.
